


Recobrar

by Moya62



Category: Buenos Presagios - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Conexión psíquica, Crowley herido, Daño emocional/Consuelo, Daño/Consuelo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Esclavitud, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maltrato psicológico/emocional, Psychic Bond, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recuperación postviolación, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tortura, Torture, Violacion, Violación/Partes sin-consentimiento, Wings, abuso sexual, alas, esclavitud sexual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 165,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya62/pseuds/Moya62
Summary: La historia de amor de Azirafel y Crowley se ha mantenido durante 14 años sin que el Cielo ni el Infierno se enterasen. O eso creían. Tanto el ángel como el demonio pronto aprenden que el Cielo puede ser mucho más cruel que el Infierno.
Relationships: Azirafel/Crowley (Buenos Presagios), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Buenos Presagios), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Esta es una traducción al español de la historia original de dreamsofspike, Repossession, que podéis encontrar arriba. Me he animado a traducir este fanfic, porque me encanta el fandom de Buenos Presagios (Good Omens) y quería compartir esta increíble historia con el público hispanohablante. Además, me apasiona la traducción y me hacía mucha ilusión embarcarme en este proyecto tan largo en el que iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco. (Intentaré subir un capítulo nuevo cada miércoles).  
> Espero que la disfrutéis y que os guste tanto como a mí :)  
> No dudéis en comentar con opiniones, sugerencias, erratas que hayáis visto, etc.  
> ¡Un saludo!  
> Moya
> 
> PD: Soy española, por lo tanto, el español que uso es la variedad de España, así que puede que algunos de vosotros encontréis extrañas algunas expresiones.
> 
> PD: ¡Por favor, no copiéis este trabajo en otras páginas! La autora solo me ha dado permiso para publicarlo aquí. Gracias.

En una noche oscura de 1967, aparcado con el coche en una abarrotada calle del barrio londinense de Soho, el demonio Crowley tomó la desgarradora decisión de desaparecer ―completamente y de forma permanente― de la vida del ángel Azirafel.

«Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley…».

Las palabras le habían dolido, sí, pero no fueron las palabras, sino sus ojos los que hicieron que aquella noche se marchara con la intención de no volver a relacionarse con Azirafel nunca más.

Crowley sabía muy poco de muchas cosas, pero había dos cosas en las que se consideraba experto: la primera, por supuesto, era tentar, pues era su responsabilidad y, oficialmente, su razón de ser; la segunda, era Azirafel.

Aunque sus palabras le habían advertido que se alejara de él, los ojos del ángel le habían contado una historia completamente distinta. El profundo anhelo y aflicción que Crowley había percibido en ellos sugerían que, si hubiera dado otro pequeño empujón, —quizás haberle ofrecido cenar en aquel nuevo restaurante que le hizo pensar en él en cuanto vio la señal en la ventana, o haberlo agarrado por la manga, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del Bentley y haberle pedido que no se fuera—; Azirafel se habría quedado.

Como experto en tentaciones, Crowley sabía que él quería. Era imposible no notar la tentación que él mismo había estado fraguando lentamente en los ojos del ángel: la desesperación por desear, entremezclada con el miedo y la vergüenza de saber que no debería hacerlo.

Aquello llenaba de temor el corazón de Crowley.

Pensó en Azirafel, con esa calidez y dulzura que lo envolvía y esos ojos llenos de bondad que le hicieron acercarse a él, atraído por esa leve muestra del Cielo que había perdido. Pensó en la primera vez que había visto sus alas, de un blanco puro y brillante y, justo después, en la pureza del amor y la generosidad que emanaban del corazón del ángel. Azirafel era la única persona realmente buena que Crowley había conocido en todo el Cielo, el Infierno y la Tierra.

Y después pensó en las llamas, en el sufrimiento y el olor acre de la carne y las plumas quemadas cuando cayó en picado desde los cielos, en el doloroso impacto seguido de una agonía indescriptible mientras se ahogaba en el azufre derretido… Y pensó en cómo se sintió después: aquella agonía reducida a la nada cuando fue consciente de todo lo que había perdido.

Fue en aquel instante en el que supo, con una certeza arrolladora, que tenía que alejarse de Azirafel.

«Él se entregaría a mí si se lo pidiese ―pensó Crowley sabiendo que era cierto―. Y al hacerlo condenaría su alma… Caería».

Poco importaba lo que quisiera o no hacer, Crowley no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Así pues, Crowley se pasó las siguientes dos décadas intentando entretenerse como pudo. De vez en cuando, echaban algo divertido en el cine. La tecnología cada vez era más avanzada, lo que ofrecía posibilidades nuevas e intrigantes para tentar. La música también era una pasada… hasta que se volvió una mierda.

Y también había alcohol; cantidades ridículamente exageradas de alcohol.

Y estaba el trabajo.

En la historia del Infierno estos pocos años quedaron reflejados como el período en el que Crowley «lo intentó de verdad» de toda su existencia. Había realizado más tentaciones en una sola semana que en todo el mes anterior y, la verdad, es que intentaba que sus tentaciones fueran un poco más destructivas de lo que lo habían sido en los últimos milenios. Algunos humanos incluso resultaron heridos como consecuencia de alguna de sus triquiñuelas (y, en dos ocasiones, hasta se había contenido de volver en secreto y subsanar el daño que había provocado).

Aunque, claro, en uno de los casos, el humano había maltratado a unos niños; y, en el otro, era un político corrupto.

Hacía su trabajo, si no a la perfección, mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho en toda su carrera, (aunque, incluso después de todo este tiempo, intentaba evitar la vocecilla que oía en su cabeza y que sonaba demasiado a Azirafel, y que nunca decía más que un «Ay, Crowley…» en un tono que no era de reproche o enfado, sino de pena y decepción).

Por su parte, en el Infierno estaban cada vez más enfadados, porque alguien frustraba todas sus artimañas cada dos por tres. Era más difícil que nunca olvidar a Azirafel cuando, alguna vez que otra, tenía que echarle la culpa por el fracaso de su último trabajo:

«Es que es muy listo, ese ángel, parece que siempre va un paso por delante de mí…» o «No sé cómo se pudo enterar de lo que tramaba; intentaré ser más discreto la próxima vez…».

Se consolaba pensando que, si los rumores llegaban a las autoridades competentes, tal vez Azirafel obtendría algún tipo de reconocimiento o un ascenso por parte del Cielo.

Y entonces, una fría noche del invierno de 1986, con el Infierno pegado a sus talones y una tentación que había ido un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron directas al Cielo, y el demonio Crowley se encontró llamando a la puerta de Azirafel.

****

Golpear repetidamente la puerta sin un ritmo concreto habría sido una forma más precisa de definirlo. Azirafel estaba bastante seguro de que no estaban tocando a la puerta en sí, sin embargo, pensó que sería conveniente comprobar qué pasaba.

Crowley estaba dejándose caer en la puerta y tropezó cuando Azirafel la abrió.

―¡Crowley! ¿Qué estás ha…? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Azirafel frunciendo el ceño. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando notó el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía, lo cual no habría sido un problema si no fuera por las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo alejó de la puerta con un leve empujón, cerrando la puerta con llave tras él, y lo guio hasta el sofá y lo ayudó a sentarse.

―Nada ―insistió Crowley negando con la cabeza de una forma demasiado lenta y enfática mientras Azirafel se sentaba a su lado―. No pssa nada, solo estoy un poco borrracho…

―Crowley ―Azirafel acercó una mano y la posó en el hombro de Crowley para sujetarlo, al tiempo que con su otra mano le quitaba las gafas con cuidado y las apartaba a un lado ignorando sus protestas incoherentes.― Por favor, vida, dime qué pasa… Mírame.

Cuando Crowley obedeció a regañadientes, la angustia y la culpa se reflejaron de forma clara en su rostro. El sentimiento era tan fuerte que Azirafel pudo percibir cómo emanaba de él en oleadas. Todos los ángeles y demonios eran empáticos por naturaleza hasta cierto punto, pero Azirafel lo era más que otros ángeles. Normalmente, era más receptivo con las emociones positivas que con las negativas, (lo que constataba la devastación tan grande en la que Crowley se encontraba).

Pero entonces Azirafel supuso que no era algo tan extraño: siempre había sido mucho más receptivo con Crowley que con cualquier otra persona.

―Ay, Crowley ―dijo con suavidad, mirándolo con ojos preocupados, mordiéndose el labio para que no se le escapara la leve acusación que resonaba en su mente:

«¿Qué has hecho?».

La reacción de Crowley fue tal que Azirafel inmediatamente se preguntó consternado si la habría dicho sin querer en voz alta. La cara del demonio se arrugó, desprovista de su escudo habitual, y escondió los ojos tras las manos a medida que las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de nuevo. 

―Lo siento ―musitó―, lo siento mucho.

Azirafel sabía mucho de muchas cosas, pero había dos cosas en las que se consideraba experto: la primera, eran los sentimientos humanos, de los cuales se rodeaba a menudo y cuya responsabilidad consistía en atraerlos hacia el bien; la segunda, era Crowley.

Y, aunque, en términos generales, sabía que las emociones demoníacas no eran iguales que las de un humano, después de años y años conociéndose había descubierto que Crowley era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Siempre había sido un poco…, blando para ser un demonio; con los sentimientos siempre a flor de piel, aunque intentara ocultarlos tras una máscara al resto del mundo.

Y ese era el problema ahora, que la máscara se había caído por completo.

Azirafel tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Fuera lo que fuera por lo que Crowley se sentía tan culpable era mucho peor que las usuales tentaciones y molestias de las que a menudo era responsable.

No se equivocaba.

Con frases inconexas que apenas tenían sentido y arrastrando las palabras, Crowley le contó a Azirafel que lo habían enviado para tentar a un hombre joven padre de dos niños. Bueno, ni siquiera para tentarlo realmente, ya que a sus superiores les había dado igual; su objetivo era crear discordia en la familia del joven. Lo único que debía hacer era aproximarse furtivamente hasta el hombre durante la fiesta, ofrecerle otra bebida y sembrar la duda en su mente al ver cómo su mujer se reía con un amigo al otro lado de la sala.

Lo que Crowley no sabía era que el hombre ya mostraba un carácter violento cuando se enfadaba ―especialmente, después de haber bebido―. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Crowley hubiera sabido que esa noche, cuando la pareja regresó a casa, el joven, borracho y furioso, cogería la pistola de la caja fuerte de debajo de su cama y mataría a toda su familia.

―Solo son niños… ―balbuceó Crowley desconsolado, abatido―. No sabía que él ma… Ellos no tienen la culpa…, y ella tampoco, solo eran mentiras, fui yo, yo lo provoqué…

―Crowley ―cortó Azirafel tajante con la intención de parar la rápida espiral descendente en la que se había sumido el demonio. Lo agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente para centrar su atención y preguntó―: ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde viven?

Crowley volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y la confusión se disipó cuando comenzó a entender lo que le preguntaba. Sintió un atisbo de esperanza cuando le proporcionó la información de la dirección: local y no muy lejos de allí.

―Espera aquí ―le indicó Azirafel, sosteniendo la mirada con ojos severos y expectantes hasta que Crowley asintió. Sabiendo que encontraría al demonio en el lugar en el que lo dejó, Azirafel desapareció, reapareciendo un instante después al otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa que le había descrito Crowley.

Incluso antes de ver los cuerpos, Azirafel pudo sentir la sofocante cacofonía de angustia y miedo que impregnaba la casa. Sin embargo, dentro halló cuatro cuerpos, no tres como le había explicado Crowley. Por lo visto, tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el padre había decidido quitarse la vida.

Sin perder tiempo, Azirafel se dirigió primero hacia la niña más pequeña, de tres años. Le tocó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó que su gracia divina fluyera en ella, devolviéndola a la vida. Con un segundo toque dejó a la niña en su cama al final del pasillo, haciendo que durmiera plácidamente, sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había acontecido aquella noche. Azirafel hizo lo mismo con el hijo mayor y, después, con la madre.

Entonces se quedó parado de pie mirando el cuerpo del padre, sintiendo cómo el frío desprecio que sentía se debatía con su compasión natural hacia la humanidad. El dolor presente en la casa era profundo y antiguo, no era resultado de una sola noche. Azirafel supo que el hombre había estado maltratando y aterrorizando a la familia mucho antes de llegar al punto de quitarles la vida.

Azirafel tocó al hombre, pero no lo devolvió la vida, se limitó a desplazar su cuerpo hasta un callejón detrás de un bar que sabía que frecuentaba, para que la familia no se lo encontrara allí cuando despertaran. No estaba matando al hombre, se dijo, él mismo era quien lo había hecho. Él solo estaba siendo selectivo… con el uso de los milagros.

Cuando regresó se encontró a Crowley dormitando sentado en el sofá, consecuencia de la combinación de la cantidad ingente de alcohol que había ingerido y del agotamiento emocional. Azirafel se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano, sonriendo cuando el demonio se despertó sobresaltado.

―Ángel… ―dijo Crowley con la voz ronca y nerviosa―. ¿Has…? ¿Están…?

―Vivos ―aseguró el ángel asintiendo―. Como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Los hombros de Crowley se desplomaron de alivio, dejando escapar un suspiro trémulo.

―Has frustrado mis planes otra vez ―comentó con una débil sonrisa―. Sin duda habrá consecuencias por mi fracaso…, pero, al menos, podré seguir viviendo conmigo mismo los próximos siglos.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido por el «otra vez», pues había estado casi veinte años sin tener contacto alguno con Crowley; pero lo dejó estar y, en su lugar, replicó con suavidad:

―Yo no diría que es un fracaso, exactamente.

La madre y los dos hijos vivían, pero el Infierno seguía obteniendo algún resultado de la interacción de Crowley con su objetivo. No podían culparlo por haber conseguido una sola víctima en lugar de cuatro.

Crowley parecía confuso, negando con la cabeza débilmente a la vez que analizaba el rostro de Azirafel. Y en ese instante, a Azirafel le sorprendió ver lo expuesto y vulnerable que parecía sin sus gafas de sol: con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la mirada preocupada y la cara llena de lágrimas.

―Ya me he ocupado, Crowley ―insistió firmemente―. No tienes por qué preocuparte. La familia está bien y el padre nunca volverá a hacerles daño.

Los ojos de Crowley se iluminaron al asimilar la afirmación y asintió lentamente, bajando la cabeza y suspirando aliviado.

―Gracias ―dijo exhalando―, gracias, ángel…

Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo ―y alarmado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho―, Azirafel llevó una mano a la cara de Crowley, posándola suavemente sobre su mejilla. El corazón dejó de latirle cuando vio que Crowley cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al contacto, interrumpido momentáneamente cuando Crowley abrió los ojos y miró a Azirafel, con la mirada llena de profunda emoción.

―Te he echado de menos ―confesó Azirafel sin querer, sin darse cuenta de las palabras que iba a pronunciar hasta que lo hubo hecho.

Los ojos de Crowley se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas, y Azirafel pudo sentir su anhelo, el ansia desesperada por expresar aquello para lo que no tenía palabras. Entonces, de forma inesperada, Crowley se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, elevando una mano temblorosa para sujetar el rostro de Azirafel mientras presionaba su boca contra la suya en un beso que, de alguna forma, estaba lleno de deseo y vacilación al mismo tiempo.

Anonadado, Azirafel no respondió, aunque el corazón le latía desbocado y en su interior sintió revolverse algo que había mantenido enterrado desde hacía siglos: el deseo de corresponder a Crowley.

Crowley se apartó después de un momento, bajando la cabeza y meneándola tristemente.

―Lo siento… Lo siento, ángel, no sé qué…

Esta vez fue el ángel el que lo silenció con un beso, con una mano en la nuca de Crowley, enredada en su cabello y atrayéndolo hacia sí, a medida que profundizaba en el beso. Después de un instante de sorpresa, Crowley respondió y sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Azirafel, embriagándose con la sensación, como si hubiera estado una eternidad deseando este momento.

«Lo ha estado ―pensó Azirafel, sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento al darse cuenta―. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos?».

Pero Crowley estaba bebido, alterado y exhausto, así que Azirafel rompió el beso después de un momento. Llevó una mano hasta la boca de Crowley, presionando los dedos contra sus suaves y temblorosos labios con la intención de acallar las dudas que seguramente se agolpaban tras ellos.

―Mañana hablamos ―prometió, y llevando la cabeza de Crowley hasta su hombro, añadió―: Mañana. Ahora descansa.

A la mañana siguiente Crowley intentó desaparecer de nuevo, pero Azirafel no se lo iba a permitir. Lo interceptó en la puerta, mientras se colocaba las gafas y se preparaba para salir. Lo agarró por la manga obligándolo a detenerse y a que se diera la vuelta. Lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y le prometió que no había sido un error, que no había sido un momento de debilidad del que se arrepentiría más tarde. Él le deseaba, lo había hecho desde antes de que pudiera recordar y no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así esta vez.

―Caerás ―dijo Crowley susurrando con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada contra la de Azirafel. Sus palabras salían ahogadas por el miedo y la vergüenza―. Si estás así… conmigo… caerás, ángel…

―Puede ―admitió suavemente Azirafel. Apretó los brazos contra Crowley impidiéndole retroceder―. Si lo que siento por ti fuera solo… deseo carnal; que también siento ―admitió cohibido con una risita nerviosa y continuó―: Pero es mucho más que eso, Crowley ―Llevó una mano hacia la barbilla de Crowley, elevando su rostro hasta que el demonio, sin quererlo, lo miró a los ojos, y dijo―: Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Crowley tragó saliva, con la mirada titubeante. Al final, confesó con voz queda y anhelante:

―Sí, lo sé.

Azirafel se había preguntado si era posible que los demonios pudieran amar y a cada instante Crowley se había encargado de quebrar sus prejuicios y sus certezas acerca de todo aquello que creía saber sobre los ángeles caídos. Crowley era capaz de amar, con una intensidad que rivalizaba con la de cualquier humano. A diferencia de sus compañeros de trabajo que esperaban que actuara de la peor forma, Crowley siempre intentaba causar el menor daño posible.

Cuando la noche anterior Crowley se había abierto a él, Azirafel no pudo seguir negándolo: Crowley tenía conciencia, y un corazón lleno de ternura y amor. Y él se había estado dedicando estas últimas décadas a dejarlo roto y sangrando.

Nunca más.

En 1967 Azirafel no había estado preparado. Pero en el invierno de 1986… sí lo estaba.

―Te quiero ―le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y al darse cuenta de la mirada dubitativa de Crowley, repitió―: Te quiero.

Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Crowley temblaba contra él, contemplar cómo se rompía el dique en sus ojos, y Crowley lo besó de nuevo, intensa y desesperadamente, hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento.

―Azirafel ―dijo con la voz entrecortada entre sus labios―. Te quiero, te quiero, ángel, te quiero…

Aquel fue el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo para ambos. Comenzaron a conocerse de formas que ninguno de los dos habría creído posibles y pasaban más tiempo juntos del que se habían permitido hasta ahora. Intentaron ser precavidos, pues sabían que a ninguno de sus respectivos bandos le haría gracia saber de su relación, pero les costaba contenerse después de tantos años. Compartieron sus hogares, momentos íntimos, y citas memorables en lugares tanto antiguos y conocidos, como nuevos y sorprendentes.

Azirafel era más feliz de lo que lo había sido en toda su existencia y estaba seguro de que aquello duraría, literalmente, para siempre.

Hasta que en una calurosa mañana de verano del año 2000 Crowley volvió a desaparecer de su vida una vez más.


	2. Capítulo 1

En una fatídica mañana del verano del año 2000, Crowley se despertó en la cama de Azirafel como había hecho tantas otras noches en los últimos catorce años. Sabían que no podían pasar todas las noches juntos: tenían que seguir manteniendo las apariencias, después de todo, no querían que ni el Cielo ni el Infierno se enterase de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación (o el hecho de que hubiera una relación para empezar).

Algunas noches las pasaban en el apartamento de Crowley, pero la cama de Azirafel era más suave, y en mañanas como aquella, con el sol veraniego recorriendo su piel desnuda, era más cálida también. Crowley se estiró un poco, disfrutando de la sensación de los cálidos rayos del sol en su pecho; aunque no fue el calor del sol el que lo despertó, sino el calor mucho más intenso de la boca de Azirafel sobre su garganta, con su mano recorriéndole el costado mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

―Buenos días.

Crowley no intentó siquiera reprimir la sonrisa perezosa que le vino a los labios cuando Azirafel susurró en su cuello. El cosquilleo que le provocó el soplo de aire de su aliento le hizo cambiar de postura ligeramente para que el ángel pudiera acercarse más.

―’Nos días, ángel ―respondió Crowley con la voz ronca por el sueño, besando los rizos despeinados en la cabeza del ángel―. Anda, vuelve a la cama…

Azirafel rio suavemente, elevando un brazo hacia el rostro adormilado de Crowley y con una sonrisa pesarosa, se lamentó:

―Ojalá pudiera, mi vida, pero tenemos que levantarnos y ponernos en marcha. Los dos.

Crowley frunció el ceño y arqueó una única ceja.

―¿Así es como piensas hacerme salir de la cama? ―replicó en tono de burla, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se acomodó sobre los mullidos cojines que había bajo su cabeza, y elevando los brazos para atraer el cuerpo de Azirafel hacia sí, (el cual, para su desgracia, se encontraba completamente vestido), añadió―: A eso se le llama ser contraproducente…

―Crowley ―objetó Azirafel con un tono que hizo que este suspirara y lo soltara, sabiendo de antemano que iba a perder―. Tengo que abrir la tienda…

―Bueno, pues ve y hazlo ―concedió Crowley, dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo y enredándose aún más en las sábanas―. Yo me quedo aquí durmiendo un poco más…

El silencio de Azirafel estaba cargado de ansiedad y Crowley se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y examinó la cara del ángel.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó incorporándose.

―Pues, es que… Gabriel me dijo que se iba a pasar por aquí esta mañana. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y me dijo que esta vez quería venir a por el informe en persona…

―Ya. ―Crowley terminó de incorporarse, deslizó las piernas fuera de la cama y, echando hacia atrás la sábana de forma afligida, replicó―: Y no puedes tener a la querida aquí cuando llegue el marido, ¿no?

Estaba de broma. Más o menos.

Azirafel cruzó la cama apresuradamente para sentarse a su lado, imitando su postura, y Crowley cerró los ojos cuando este lo rodeó tiernamente con un brazo.

―Crowley, vida, sabes que eso no es así en absoluto. Es solo que no pueden encontrarte aquí y lo sabes. Sabes lo que podría ocurrir.

―Sí, a lo mejor recibes una carta de advertencia. Satán no lo quiera.

―Sí, y a lo mejor tú recibes una sentencia de muerte ―dijo Azirafel con tono tembloroso y cortante, que se iba haciendo cada vez más agudo a medida que continuaba expresando su preocupación―. ¡Si te encontrasen aquí, te matarían! O, al menos, informarían de tu presencia a las autoridades del Infierno para que fueran ellos los que te matasen. Y Dios sabe que lucharía y que caería antes de dejar que eso pasase, pero, si son muchos, si no soy lo bastante rápido, si no consigo… Crowley, no puedo…

―Tranquilo, ángel, lo sé ―dijo dando un suspiro a modo de rendición, mientras su mano se movía hasta su cintura, donde reposaba la de Azirafel―. Lo entiendo, me iré. Es solo que… estoy cansado de esconderme, ya está.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero el brazo de Azirafel lo sujetó firmemente. Crowley lo miró y la intensidad que vio en su mirada, la mezcla de amor y preocupación contenida en ella casi lo deja sin aliento. Azirafel se inclinó hacia delante, y su mano se deslizó desde la cintura hasta el rostro de Crowley, posándose en su mejilla y atrayéndolo para besarlo con fiereza. Crowley no pudo más que rendirse al beso y, cuando se alejó para coger aire, dejó escapar una risita jadeante, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo aún temblaba de deseo.

―Ya te he dicho, ángel, que, si quieres que me vaya esta no es la mejor…

―No quiero ―replicó Azirafel con voz queda. Su tono firme y seguro cortó el curso de sus palabras―. Estaría siempre contigo, Crowley. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé.

―Espero que eso sea suficiente… Por ahora.

Crowley percibió la incertidumbre de Azirafel, la vulnerabilidad tras sus palabras, y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, de forma más suave esta vez, con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

―Pues tendrá que serlo ―replicó Crowley con una cálida sonrisa―. Venga, ve y abre la tienda. Yo me iré de aquí tan rápido como pueda.

Azirafel se sintió aliviado y la expresión en su rostro se suavizó. Entonces le acarició el cabello con la mano y Crowley cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación, entregándose al tacto, al tiempo que Azirafel se ponía de pie de mala gana.

―¿Nos vemos para comer? ―le recordó a Crowley.

Crowley asintió, se levantó de la cama y fue a por sus pantalones.

Tenían planeado ir a comer a un pequeño restaurante que acababa de abrir justo a las afueras de Londres. No era muy conocido aún y no estaba muy concurrido (aunque tenía unas críticas espectaculares), y no era muy probable que ninguno de sus respectivos bandos fuera a buscarlos allí.

Crowley se vistió rápidamente, bajó por las escaleras y se escabulló por la puerta de atrás, atravesando un par de callejones traseros hasta dar con la calle principal, donde estaba aparcado el Bentley ―a solo un par de manzanas de la librería―. En el momento en que abrió el coche y se montó en él sintió un familiar chisporroteo de energía celestial, un zumbido leve y cálido en su cabeza que sabía que provenía de Azirafel, que conectaba con él a través de su alma.

«Te quiero…».

Aunque aquellas palabras lo reconfortaron, experimentó una sensación de inquietud en el estómago. Esta especie de comunicación psico-espiritual no era algo nuevo para ellos. Unas palabras cariñosas, o quizás un «Ven aquí, amor, que quiero enseñarte algo», expresadas de esta forma en lugar de a gritos entre habitaciones era menos arriesgado. Funcionaba como la frecuencia de una radio, solo aquellos que se encontraban cerca podían escucharlos.

Ahora bien, que Azirafel intentara contactar con él cuando se hallaba a dos manzanas de distancia, sabiendo que Gabriel estaba de camino y que podía escucharlos era más arriesgado. Crowley sabía que por eso Azirafel no había usado su nombre ―podía negarlo más tarde, alegando que esas palabras iban dirigidas a cualquier otra persona―, y también sabía que no era conveniente responder, aunque correspondió el sentimiento con todo su corazón.

«Se lo diré cuando lo vea ―se dijo, mientras se dirigía conduciendo hacia su apartamento―. Solo serán unas cuantas horas…».

No había hecho más que poner un pie en la puerta, dejar las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y hacer un ademán para coger su móvil, cuando alguien se le abalanzó de pronto desde atrás, golpeándolo contra el suelo y haciendo que el teléfono saliera disparado hasta detenerse bajo una mesa. Crowley intentó quitarse de encima al atacante y ponerse de pie, pero unas fuertes manos cogieron las suyas y las llevaron hacia su espalda, sujetándolas firmemente, a la vez que un pie le presionaba la nuca manteniéndolo pegado al suelo.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta, por la sensación de su presencia, de que no eran demonios atacándolo, sino ángeles, y el estómago se le encogió de terror. Estaba seguro de que no había sido casualidad que, justo el mismo día que unos ángeles lo habían atacado en su apartamento, Azirafel también esperara una visita de ángeles en la librería.

«Van a por nosotros…».

―¡Suéltame! ¡Quítate de encima! ¿Qué coño creéis que estáis haciendo? ―exclamó retorciéndose e intentando distraerlos al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y el teléfono bajo la mesa desparecía sin dejar rastro.

―Silencio ―espetó un ángel con voz de mujer desde una distancia que no le permitía ser uno de los que le estaban sujetando―. Es inútil que te resistas, demonio. Más te vale que cooperes.

Crowley soltó una risa burlona y desafiante, a la vez que ella se aproximaba portando un objeto de metal, fino y redondo que acercó a su cuello.

―Me parece a mí que tú no me conoces ―replicó con desprecio―. No creo que…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando el objeto se cerró contra su cuello (de una forma no tan ajustada como para cortarle la respiración, pero sí para que la parte de alrededor se le pusiera roja) y, acto seguido, un dolor agudo y penetrante le atravesó la cabeza y las extremidades, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y nublando sus pensamientos hasta que todo se volvió negro.

****

Cuando Crowley despertó, su nuevo entorno no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Le palpitaba la cabeza, aunque, al menos, no era la feroz y abrumadora agonía que lo había dejado inconsciente. Supuso que aquello solo era el efecto atenuado de después, martillando de forma sorda la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Se encontraba tumbado sobre un suelo de roca fría y áspera. Parpadeó para ajustar su visión mientras se sentaba y se dio cuenta, con una sensación de furia e inquietud, de que sus gafas no estaban por ninguna parte. Por el contrario, tenía libres manos y pies; aparentemente, no habían tenido motivos para atarlo.

«Mala elección…».

El aparato de metal seguía ajustado firmemente alrededor de su cuello, al que habían anclado una pesada cadena, conectada en su otro extremo con la parte central del suelo de piedra. A excepción de un plafón en la pared, la habitación estaba desprovista de cualquier otro mueble. Había una puerta en un lado de la sala —abierta de par en par—, pero la cadena apenas le permitía ponerse de pie y mucho menos acercarse lo más mínimo.

No había nadie a la vista, pero eso no importaba.

No si quería saber qué le había ocurrido a Azirafel.

―¡Oye! ―gritó―. ¿A quién cojones se le ha ocurrido la bromita? ¡Que venga alguien y me lo explique!

Nadie respondió, pero pudo oír voces que susurraban en el pasillo fuera de la celda. Aguardó en silencio, escuchando, pero no fue capaz de sacar nada en claro. Entonces, al poco, dos ángeles entraron en la habitación, uno femenino y otro masculino con aspecto tenso y nervioso. Les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo. 

―Venga, amigos ―dijo―. Secretitos en reunión, son de mala educación.

El ángel masculino lo miró, y su boca se torció en una mueca de rabia y asco a la vez que se desplazaba rápidamente para propinarle un revés con el puño cerrado.

―Aquí nadie es tu amigo, demonio ―gruñó.

Crowley se mantuvo firme tras el golpe y giró para devolvérselo. El ángel retrocedió rápidamente en cuanto notó que el puño le rozó la mandíbula para que no le alcanzara, pero Crowley logró asestarle el golpe finalmente por muy poco.

Y cómo desearía no haberlo hecho.

En cuanto el puño aterrizó, una sacudida de dolor agudo como la que había experimentado antes, —como si se estuviera quemando desde dentro— consumió su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Sus piernas dieron de sí y cayó de rodillas al suelo de piedra, incapaz de sentir la fuerte patada en las costillas que le propinó el ángel al que había golpeado, ni oír sus furiosas palabras, amortiguadas como si las escuchara bajo el agua.

El ángel lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Poco a poco conseguía entender lo que le decía a medida que el dolor iba remitiendo.

―… crees con derecho a tocarme, maldito…

―Déjalo.

El ángel obedeció de inmediato a la nueva voz. Le soltó el pelo y retrocedió un par de pasos velozmente (dejándolo fuera de su alcance, para satisfacción de Crowley). Un par de zapatos de vestir negros se aproximaron hacia Crowley lentamente con pasos medidos. Cuando Crowley alzó la mirada para poder ver la cara del ángel que acaba de hablar la boca se le quedó seca y notó formarse un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar.

Gabriel.

Debía de ser algo serio, si el arcángel estaba involucrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras había estado inconsciente? ¿Le habría dado tiempo a Gabriel a hacerle una visita a Azirafel?

Intentando ignorar las náuseas que se arremolinaban en su estómago, Crowley se puso de pie de nuevo de forma vacilante. Algún instinto, arraigado en lo más profundo de su ser desde su creación, reconoció el poder del ente que tenía ante sí y una parte de él quiso apartar la mirada de la luz cegadora que emitía la gracia divina de Gabriel. Pero no quería darle esa satisfacción a ninguno de los idiotas que allí se encontraban, así que, aunque la presencia del arcángel era algo intimidante, Crowley se obligó a sí mismo a sostener la mirada, mientras se llevaba la mano al labio inferior, que había comenzado a sangrar después del golpe, para tocarlo con cuidado.

―Sí, el puñetazo ha sido una mala idea ―observó Gabriel con una falsa sonrisa compasiva―. Yo de ti no lo intentaría de nuevo.

―No, no creo que se acerque otra vez, tu amigo se ha acojonado…

El ángel se dirigió hacia él de nuevo lleno de ira y Crowley se preparó para otro asalto, pero Gabriel alzó una mano en un gesto de alto, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada y el furioso ángel dio marcha atrás de forma automática.

―No ―dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa profundamente desagradable, llena de divertimento cruel―. Él no te tiene miedo, Crowley. No tiene motivos para ello, ni él ni nadie. Es solo que necesitamos que estés consciente, de momento, y si el collar que llevas se dispara de nuevo, no lo estarás.

Crowley frunció el ceño y elevó una mano de forma instintiva para tocarlo.

―Y tampoco intentaría quitármelo, a menos que quieras un calambrazo como el de la última vez ―le aconsejó Gabriel―. Si intentas hacerle algo a alguien, o teletransportarte, o intentas quitártelo… Te dejará KO.

Una sensación de vacío gélido se aferró a su estómago al comprender por qué no se habían molestado en atarlo con nada más que el collar y una cadena anclada a él.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó. Odiaba el leve temor en su voz, así que intentó poner más ímpetu en sus palabras con la esperanza de que el temblor con el que las pronunciaba no lo atribuyeran al miedo, sino a la rabia cegadora que estaba empezando a sentir―. ¿Qué coño es eso que he hecho que es tan horrible que os creéis con el derecho de intervenir? Vosotros os ocupáis de los vuestros y el Infierno se ocupa de los nuestros, ¡así es como ha sido siempre! ¡Esto lo que es, es un puto crimen de guerra!

Gabriel rio con suavidad.

―Eso podría importar ―concedió encogiendo los hombros levemente―, si una sola persona de tu bando supiera que estás aquí.

―Bueno, pues reza para que no lo descubran ―replicó Crowley al tiempo que se aproximaba a Gabriel, colocándose lo más cerca de él que le permitió la cadena―. Creía que a tu gente le iba eso de respetar las reglas, porque, joder, esto es precisamente lo contrario, ¡es lo nunca visto! ¡Cogéis y encadenáis a un tío, restringís sus poderes sin un juicio o decirle lo que ha hecho siquiera! Cuando el Infierno se entere de lo que habéis hecho, os vais a arrepentir. ―Miró desafiante a Gabriel y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca cuando declaró―: Es la jugada más estúpida que habéis hecho.

La expresión de Gabriel se mantuvo impasible cuando lo atacó con el puño, golpeando a Crowley en un lado de la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo derribó, mandándolo de nuevo a sus rodillas. La furia que Crowley sintió hizo que olvidara las advertencias que acababan de hacerle sobre el collar un instante antes, y el demonio comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, listo para pelear.

Pero el movimiento se detuvo de forma abrupta en cuanto Gabriel pisó la cadena, próxima a uno de sus lados, dejándolo sin suficiente espacio para levantarse y obligándolo a arrodillarse cada vez que lo intentaba. Gabriel se agachó a su lado para estar a su mismo nivel y Crowley se preparó para otro ataque, o para otra sacudida del collar, mirando a Gabriel y esperando, alerta, con los músculos en tensión.

―Mira, ahora el collar está a un nivel bastante bajo ―observó Gabriel con aire reflexivo y desinteresado―. Seguro que no puedes sentirlo apenas, ¿verdad? Lo único que hace ahora mismo es… cansarte. Bueno, eso cuando no estás haciendo algo tremendamente estúpido.

Crowley tragó saliva lentamente, considerando aquello. La verdad es que, en aquel momento, no podía sentir más que un ligero zumbido en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, así como una vaga sensación de debilidad y cansancio que atribuía en su mayor parte a haber sido atacado en su propia casa y haber recibido varios golpes en la cabeza durante el proceso. Pero… quizás se debía a algo más que a eso.

―Está configurado así a propósito, por ahora ―explicó Gabriel. Su boca se torció en una expresión de desprecio y continuó―: No eres una persona, Crowley. No vas a tener un juicio. ―Su tono se suavizó―. No obstante… sí que vamos a hablar de lo que has hecho, y para eso te necesitamos… coherente. Así que, por el momento, hemos puesto el collar a un nivel bajo, que debilita tus poderes. No puedes luchar, ni escapar. Quizá, si te esforzaras mucho y concentraras toda tu energía, podrías acumular suficiente para hacer uno o dos milagros menores, siempre y cuando no fueran con la intención de hacer daño. Pero, vamos, que no vas a irte a ningún lado.

Gabriel llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo un fino aparato plateado, del mismo metal que el collar, que parecía un mando a distancia.

Crowley consiguió sostener la mirada, a pesar de la angustiosa ansiedad que crecía en su pecho.

―Ahora bien, sí que hay niveles más altos ―comentó Gabriel con aire aburrido a la vez que el aparato daba vueltas en su mano una y otra vez―. Y en esos niveles… ―Hizo un gesto de dolor, sacudiendo la cabeza―. La cosa puede ponerse muy fea. ―Se detuvo un instante, sosteniendo la mirada de Crowley y su sonrisa se borró por completo―. ¿Quieres verlo?

Crowley tragó saliva lentamente, lanzando una mirada furtiva al aparato antes de volver a mirar a Gabriel.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó procurando mantener la voz baja y controlada.

Gabriel se le quedó mirando un momento, analizándolo de forma especulativa, hasta que, aparentemente, estuvo de acuerdo con la pregunta que le había hecho. Entonces, devolvió el mando a distancia a su bolsillo, decidiendo no usarlo. Con aquella cosa fuera de juego, Crowley se permitió relajarse un poco.

Gabriel rebuscó en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó varios papeles, que lanzó al suelo frente a Crowley. Él era consciente de que Gabriel estaba esperando ver su reacción, así que, se esforzó por mantener un semblante impasible mientras echaba un ojo a las fotografías. Sin embargo, sintió cómo un pequeño terremoto se apoderaba de su estómago y, de pronto, dejó de respirar.

Las fotos eran de Azirafel y él.

En la calle caminando juntos con cuidado de mantener unos pasos de distancia entre ellos, para que cualquiera que los viera no pudiera dar por sentado que estaban juntos; otra, mucho más incriminatoria, se había sacado desde la ventana de un restaurante y en ella se veía a ambos sentados en la misma mesa comiendo; una tercera imagen los mostraba sentados en un banco en el parque.

Crowley tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Intentó que la voz no le temblara y, fingiendo aburrimiento, preguntó:

―Sí, ¿y?... ―Se encogió de hombros levemente―. Quedamos un par de veces cuando había asuntos importantes para ambos bandos que debíamos tratar. Ya está.

Gabriel guardó silencio por un momento, procesando la respuesta de Crowley con un único movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, para, acto seguido, sacar otra fotografía del bolsillo.

―Esta foto del banco del parque, cuando le haces _zoom_ es muy interesante…

El corazón de Crowley se encogió en su pecho cuando vio la imagen, que no se centraba en ellos, sino en el espacio que había entre los dos, justo en medio del banco donde descansaban las manos de ambos, que se rozaban de forma casi imperceptible. Joder, y pensar que creían que habían sido sutiles, que habían sido muy astutos…

No cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que aquel contacto hubiera pasado por accidental.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Crowley en voz baja y cauta.

―Yo no me preocuparía por él ahora mismo ―aconsejó Gabriel poniéndose de pie de nuevo, dejando las fotos desperdigadas por el suelo frente a Crowley―. Todo esto es por ti. ―El tono de su voz era tranquilo, pero enfadado y teñido de odio―. Te has atrevido a intentar corromper a uno de los mejores soldados del Cielo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto… Haciendo todo lo posible para hacerle caer en la tentación, para propiciar su caída…

Crowley no pudo ocultar su horror ante aquel pensamiento. Miró a Gabriel, negando con la cabeza.

―¿Qué? No, yo no he hecho…, no podría…

La boca de Gabriel se torció en una mueca de repulsión, y golpeó a Crowley en la cara con el puño de forma despiadada y vengativa, silenciándolo en el acto. Lo siguió una feroz patada en las costillas que lo dejó sin aliento. Jadeando, se llevó un brazo al vientre de forma protectora. Entonces Gabriel lo cogió bruscamente del pelo y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, acercándose a él con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

―Hablarás cuando se te diga, demonio ―declaró, frío y amenazante―. Vas a aprender lo que pasa cuando algo infame y rastrero como tú se atreve a tocar aquello que es sagrado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Azirafel comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente cuando Crowley no apareció a la hora de comer.

No era algo inusual que los llamaran de repente desde sus respectivas oficinas centrales y, cuando eso ocurría, a veces no era seguro contactar con el otro durante un tiempo. Probablemente, Crowley estuviera por ahí recibiendo instrucciones para su próxima tentación asignada por parte de sus supervisores demoníacos.

Aquello pasaba, de vez en cuando.

De vuelta a casa, Azirafel sacó su teléfono y comprobó la pantalla. Era una tecnología relativamente nueva ­­­—al menos para él—, pero Crowley había insistido en que tuviera uno, precisamente para situaciones como esta. Le había explicado que, dada la naturaleza secreta de su relación, muy probablemente, habría ocasiones en las que tendrían que comunicarse desde la distancia, y Azirafel había aceptado a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, durante todo el camino, por más que comprobaba la pantalla, esta se mantenía igual y comenzó a inundarlo un sentimiento de ansiedad cada vez mayor.

Al caer la noche, aún sin saber nada de Crowley, Azirafel estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

En todo el tiempo que se conocían habían estado años e incluso siglos sin verse, y Azirafel apenas se preocupaba, porque sabía que antes o después Crowley acababa apareciendo de nuevo. Sin embargo, en estos últimos catorce años no habían estado separados más de unos pocos días. Aquella tarde, alrededor de las ocho, Azirafel envió un breve mensaje al móvil de Crowley:

«¿Todo bien?».

No había hecho más que enviar el mensaje cuando recibió otro, con demasiada rapidez:

Mensaje no enviado.

Azirafel frunció el ceño y titubeó un momento hasta que marcó el número de Crowley para llamarlo.

«Si no es seguro, no lo cogerá —pensó—. Pero, al menos, puedo dejarle un mensaje para que vea que estoy preocupado…».

El número marcado no existe. Por favor, verifique el número y vuelva a intentarlo.

Azirafel se quedó mirando el teléfono, confundido. No era posible. Crowley había tenido el mismo número de teléfono desde hacía una década. Volvió a marcar y, después, dos veces más… con el mismo resultado.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Estuvo pendiente de si lo vigilaban, por si acaso, y al no ver señales de peligro, Azirafel llamó a un taxi en dirección al apartamento de Crowley. Sintió una oleada de alivio momentánea cuando vio el Bentley aparcado en su lugar habitual. Subió por las escaleras de forma apresurada, con el corazón en un puño y el alivio fue sustituido por un terror gélido cuando alcanzó a la puerta y vio que se había quedado abierta.

—¿Crowley? —preguntó en voz alta. El temblor en su voz se hizo más prominente en el eco de la entrada vacía. Observó que las llaves de Crowley se encontraban en su lugar habitual en el interior de la puerta. Caminó con cautela por el apartamento, notando a su paso que no había nada fuera de lugar, (aunque no había muchas cosas para desordenar de todas formas).

Azirafel pensó en esa mañana, cuando contactó con Crowley a través de su conexión mental diciéndole que lo quería y en cómo no había obtenido respuesta. En aquel momento, supo que hacerlo había sido estúpido y arriesgado, y Crowley había hecho bien en no responder, para no confirmar a cualquiera que pudiese estar escuchando que era a él a quien se estaba dirigiendo. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si quizás a Crowley no le había sido posible responder por haber sido capturado, estar herido o… algo peor.

Se acordó de la conversación que tuvieron aquella mañana, en la tristeza de Crowley y su confesión velada sobre lo mucho que odiaba ser «el sucio secretito de Azirafel», y un pensamiento profundamente desagradable le cruzó la mente furtivamente: podía ser que Crowley se hubiera marchado por su cuenta. Quizás estaba tan harto de esconderse, del peligro y del riesgo que necesitaba un descanso, marcharse y alejarse de Azirafel durante un tiempo.

Pero Azirafel también se acordaba del afecto y la ternura del beso que le había dado Crowley aquella mañana, de la calidez de sus ojos, y supo que eso no podía ser verdad. Crowley nunca lo habría dejado durante mucho tiempo sin ni siquiera decirle que se iba, o sin despedirse, al menos.

Incluso si hubiera dejado a Azirafel… nunca habría dejado el Bentley.

Aunque la idea de que Crowley se hubiera marchado por voluntad propia le molestaba, le parecía mucho menos preocupante que las otras opciones, sin duda, más probables. Se quedó de pie en el oscuro silencio del apartamento de Crowley, cerró los ojos e intentó contactar con él a través de su mente, llevándola tan lejos como pudo. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía desbocado: sabía que esto era peligroso, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer.

«Crowley… ¿Estás ahí? Necesito hablar un momento contigo…, vil demonio. No…, no sé qué es lo que estarás tramando, pero lo descubriré. Vamos, ven y da la cara…, ser maligno…».

Se avergonzó ante su falta de creatividad, pero era difícil dedicarle otros insultos más dañinos cuando, con toda seguridad, Crowley era el ser maligno «menos maligno» que había conocido. Solo esperaba que las palabras que había escogido no levantaran sospechas si, por casualidad, algún ángel o demonio las hubiese oído, y que, por su parte, Crowley pudiera responderle sin problemas. Permaneció de pie durante un rato, esperando, deseando oír la voz burlona y sarcástica de Crowley respondiendo a su mensaje:

«Pues vas a tener que esperar, _caraplumas_ , algunos tenemos una vida, ¿sabes?» o «Ya quisieras tú saber lo que estoy tramando, _cabezahalo_ … Buena suerte dándole al tarro».

De manera general, Crowley era igual de bueno insultando de mentira a Azirafel, como Azirafel lo era insultando a Crowley.

Sin embargo, no se oyó ningún insulto, ni de verdad ni de mentira, a través de su conexión.

Solo un silencio terrorífico y desolador.

****

Los días pasaban y Azirafel seguía sin noticias de Crowley, y no tenía ni idea de cómo buscarlo sin llamar atención indeseada de ninguno de sus bandos. Se debatía entre quedarse en la librería el máximo tiempo posible en caso de que Crowley apareciera buscando ayuda, o cerrar la librería y salir en su busca.

Comprobó varias veces todos los sitios secretos en los que se reunían, todos los restaurantes que frecuentaban, el parque…; todos aquellos lugares en los que él recordaba que se había visto con Crowley, sin éxito.

Parecía como si el demonio se hubiera desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

Cuando Crowley llevaba dos semanas desaparecido a Azirafel se le ocurrió una idea. No era particularmente buena, lo sabía, pero estaba completamente perdido y no se le ocurrió nada más. Se pasó la mayor parte de una semana, ya tarde después de cerrar la librería, sentado en el suelo con varias cajas de libros abiertas y pilas de libros diseminados a su alrededor.

El tipo de libros que nunca había permitido que poblasen sus estanterías ni a los que los humanos podían acercase.

Azirafel era consciente, no sin preocupación, de que, en la actualidad, el ocultismo era algo bastante popular entre los humanos. Por cuestión de principios, normalmente no tenía en existencias el tipo de libros juveniles que se agotaban tan rápido en otras tiendas, no porque pensara que fueran malos o pecaminosos, sino simplemente porque la mayoría trataban estos temas de forma errónea.

Estos libros, los que se encontraban diseminados a su alrededor entre varias hojas de cuaderno con garabatos ininteligibles para cualquiera excepto para él eran los de verdad. Por eso era tan peligroso que cayeran en manos humanas.

Estudió los libros cuidadosamente, tomando notas y marcando los lugares que contenían la información que necesitaba, hasta que hubo encontrado varios hechizos y rituales del tipo de magia que le hacía falta.

Magia para invocar a un demonio.

Casi una semana de estudio le había permitido recopilar una docena de hechizos diferentes y más o menos fiables que podía utilizar; habían sido necesarios otros dos días para reunir los materiales requeridos; pero, ahora, Azirafel ya estaba listo. Si no podía ponerse en contacto con Crowley por teléfono ni a través de su conexión psíquica, tendría que recurrir a la magia y rezar por que el Cielo no se enterara.

Normalmente, las invocaciones demoníacas no eran del agrado del Cielo. Ni de los humanos, para ser exactos. En realidad, todo el mundo veía con malos ojos las invocaciones demoníacas, incluso los demonios. Especialmente los demonios.

Pero Crowley llevaba tres semanas desaparecido.

Azirafel no tenía muchas más opciones.

Durante el transcurso de varios días, Azirafel intentó uno por uno cada ritual, sin éxito. Entonces leyó atentamente los textos, volvió a comprobar sus notas, y los intentó todos de nuevo, pero seguía sin resultados. La esperanza de Azirafel menguaba con cada intento fallido; se suponía que estos hechizos podían invocar a un demonio desde cualquier lugar: desde cualquier rincón del mundo… hasta las profundidades del Infierno.

Y aun así, seguía sin rastro de Crowley.

«Debo de haberlo hecho mal las… doce veces… —se dijo Azirafel—. Sí, lo he hecho mal, eso es lo que ha ocurrido»

Porque la alternativa —que Crowley no estuviera ni en la Tierra ni en el Infierno, o que no siguiera existiendo en absoluto— era algo en lo que ni siquiera podía pensar.

Reunió unos pocos materiales adicionales más y creó un sigilo que atrapaba demonios en el suelo de la librería antes de volver a intentar el primer hechizo, solo que esta vez usó el nombre de un demonio lacayo de nivel inferior que Crowley había mencionado de pasada hace no mucho. Se sintió algo desalentado e intentó no pensar en las implicaciones para Crowley, cuando esta vez… el hechizo funcionó.

—¿Tú? ¿En serio? —dijo con desprecio el demonio, mirando indignado la trampa que lo mantenía retenido. Volvió a mirar a Azirafel y preguntó—: ¿Qué quieres?

Los ojos del demonio brillaban de forma antinatural y Azirafel se los quedó mirando con expresión seria y fría.

—Información. ¿Sabes algo sobre el paradero del demonio Crowley?

El demonio estuvo largo rato observando el rostro de Azirafel con mirada escrutadora y en su propio rostro se fue dibujando lentamente una sonrisa. Cuando el demonio se rio, Azirafel sintió crecer en su estómago una sensación de inquietud.

—¡Gran Satán! ¡Es cierto!

—Creo que no sé a lo que te refieres —mintió Azirafel desviando la mirada—. ¿Qué es cierto?

—¡Crowley y tú! —exclamó exultante—. Bueno, había rumores, pero esto lo confirma: te has atrevido incluso a invocar a uno de nosotros para encontrarlo.

«¿Rumores? ¿Había rumores?».

Azirafel sintió náuseas. Probablemente, aquellos rumores eran precisamente la razón por la que no podía encontrar a Crowley.

—Solo quería… decirle un par de cosas —insistió Azirafel—. Después de todo, es mi eterno archienemigo …

—Ah, ¿es así como se le llama ahora?...

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo o no? —espetó Azirafel sin poder enmascarar apenas el ligero temblor de su voz. Sintiendo cómo el rubor le cubría el rostro se obligó a mirar al demonio a los ojos.

—Como si te lo fuera a decir…

Azirafel asintió; ya había previsto aquella respuesta, por lo que había venido preparado para la conversación. Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la pequeña mesa donde había ordenado los materiales para los hechizos y seleccionó una botella de agua vacía y sin etiqueta. Acto seguido, se giró para volver a colocarse frente al demonio, con la tapa aún sin desenroscar.

—Creo que te convendría mucho que lo hicieras.

La sonrisa burlona del demonio se desvaneció, y sus pequeños y brillantes ojos se quedaron fijos en la botella que sostenía Azirafel. Puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que soltaba un suspiro exasperado.

—Mira, no sé dónde está Crowley, ¿vale? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe. Créeme, hemos estado buscándolo. Debe de haber salido por patas, tío, lo siento. Se ha evaporado.

Azirafel se encontró a sí mismo deseando que aquello fuera verdad, aunque no lo creía demasiado: el hechizo que acababa de realizar había funcionado, lo que significaba que, si Crowley hubiera decidido simplemente huir debería haberlo traído de vuelta. Pero no lo había hecho. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que a Crowley le había ocurrido algo terrible, pero no tenía idea de qué.

—Venga, hombre, te estoy diciendo la verdad —insistió el demonio, observando a Azirafel con ojos recelosos. En aquel momento, Azirafel se preguntó cuánto de lo que sentía se estaría reflejando en su rostro—. Lo juro, ¿vale? Es el más buscado por el Infierno ahora, pero nosotros tampoco lo encontramos.

—Te creo —afirmó Azirafel en voz baja y tranquila a medida que se aproximaba al círculo, con los pies a menos de un centímetro de él, preparado para romperlo y abrir la trampa—. Gracias, me has sido de mucha ayuda. —Azirafel dudó un momento, y dejando escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado justo antes de mirar al demonio, añadió—: Desgraciadamente, me temo que no puedo permitir que seas igual de útil a tus superiores.

El demonio lo miró horrorizado al comprender a lo que se refería cuando vio que Azirafel daba un paso atrás sin romper la trampa.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Vamos, tío, no es justo! ¡Te he contado todo lo que sé!

Azirafel pensó que era mejor no alargar la conversación con el demonio; serviría solo para prolongar lo inevitable.

Vertió la botella de agua bendita a lo largo del borde del círculo. Bien podía haber sido gasolina viendo la forma en la que recorría las líneas exterior e interior del sigilo y lo prendía por completo en llamas. Azirafel se apartó ante los gritos de agonía del demonio y el olor de la carne, derretida con rapidez. Salió de la habitación; sabía que la trampa mantendría el fuego contenido hasta que se apagara, llevándose consigo los restos del demonio cautivo y todo lo que, para su desgracia, sabía sobre su relación con Crowley.

****

Menos de una semana después de que Azirafel invocara a un demonio en su librería, dos ángeles aparecieron en su puerta.

—A Gabriel le gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —respondió Azirafel amistosamente. Sonrió de forma jovial, aunque sintió que se le revolvía el estómago—. Enseguida estoy allí, solo tengo que cerrar la tienda.

—Ahora, Azirafel —dijo con tono monótono uno de los ángeles, impaciente.

El otro sonrió de forma fría y desagradable.

—Esperaremos.

Azirafel retrasó el momento de irse todo lo que pudo. Contó el dinero de la caja registradora —que no era mucho más de lo que había la noche anterior— y enderezó estantes que llevaban años desbaratados. Cuando su escolta angelical comenzó a carraspear y a lanzarle miradas de aviso, suspiró, cogió el abrigo del perchero del recibidor y se lo puso.

Durante todo el camino, Azirafel intentó inventarse alguna explicación válida para la invocación del demonio que había realizado. Supuso que no le venía mal que el susodicho demonio estuviera muerto. Podía decir que había oído que el demonio había estado involucrado en algún acto inmoral, ¿no? Podía decir que el demonio le había atacado… No, no, eso no funcionaría; había sido él el que había iniciado el contacto primero…

La mente de Azirafel daba vueltas sin parar barajando una docena de malas excusas, mientras ascendía en el ascensor que lo llevaba al Cielo, con los dos ángeles a sus espaldas.

Gabriel se encontraba esperando en el punto más alto con una sonrisa de tiburón y un firme apretón de manos.

—¡Azirafel, hola! Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Azirafel lanzó una mirada a los dos ángeles que habían ido a recogerle y respondió:

—Sí, bueno… Seguro que querrás el informe de las últimas semanas…

—No, no, eso puede esperar —dijo Gabriel moviendo la mano en un gesto desdeñoso. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Azirafel y echaron a andar a través del largo y blanco pasillo­­­­—. Hay algo que me gustaría que vieras primero.

Cuando Gabriel se apartó, Azirafel pudo ver a otros dos ángeles esperando al final del pasillo, dispuestos firmes hombro con hombro como si estuvieran haciendo guardia. Había algo en el suelo tras ellos. Azirafel frunció el ceño, incapaz de adivinar la forma escondida con los dos ángeles en medio, aunque su envergadura era mucho mayor que la de los ángeles. También pudo ver lo que parecía como una manta negra que se extendía a cada lado como…, como las alas de un ángel…, pero, solo que…

Azirafel sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago cuando pensó en los hechizos de invocación que había realizado, que servían para llamar a un demonio desde cualquier parte de la Tierra o el Infierno. Ninguno mencionaba la invocación de un demonio desde el reino celestial… Porque se suponía que no debían estar allí.

Y aun así…

Con un gesto de Gabriel, los dos ángeles se echaron a un lado. De pronto, la visión de Azirafel dejó de estar obstruida, y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio al demonio que permanecía arrodillado tras ellos, con la cabeza gacha, la cara llena de moratones, y las alas firmemente estiradas a ambos lados y encadenadas al suelo. Estaba visiblemente maltrecho y, temblaba y tenía las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda; pero estaba vivo.

Azirafel soltó un suspiro de alivio y miedo. Su mente estaba plagada de palabras que quería decir desesperadamente o, al menos, enviar un mensaje mental a través de la conexión que hacía más de un mes que no sentía. Pero no podía; no si quería que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad.

«Ay, Crowley, mi vida, te he encontrado y voy a sacarte de aquí. Te vas a venir a casa conmigo, te lo prometo. Todo va a salir bien…».

Ojalá Azirafel tuviera alguna idea de cómo iba a hacer aquello.


	4. Capítulo 3

Dolía solo mirar a Crowley y ver la cantidad de daño que le habían infligido de forma despiadada en el transcurso de las últimas semanas.

El demonio se encontraba de rodillas, con las manos esposadas firmemente tras su espalda. Un collar plateado se ajustaba alrededor de su cuello, que Azirafel suponía servía para restringir sus poderes y que no pudiera huir con la ayuda de un milagro. Sus alas estaban estiradas a ambos lados, y cuando Azirafel se dio cuenta de cómo lo habían conseguido exactamente su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor: habían colocado anillas de metal en las articulaciones de las alas, a las que les habían unido cruelmente unas cadenas tan cortas que las mantenían tirantes y pegadas al suelo, tanto que Crowley no podía siquiera arrodillarse erguido.

Sin duda, Azirafel había sentido rabia muchas otras veces, —cuando había sido testigo de los horrores que la humanidad era capaz de cometer—, pero nunca la había sentido de este modo: un fuego oscuro e intenso que crecía en su pecho a medida que iba viendo el vasto despliegue de heridas que habían infligido en las pobres alas de Crowley: cortes y quemaduras en diferentes etapas de curación. Había varios lugares en los que las plumas, una vez negras y brillantes, estaban carbonizadas y habían quedado reducidas a ceniza y hueso.

Que Crowley fuese un demonio no importaba lo más mínimo. La idea de que cualquier ángel pudiera hacerle eso a otro ser vivo llenó a Azirafel de una a sensación de ira que le costó controlar, (algo para nada sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la escasa experiencia con la que contaba en materia de enfados).

Crowley aún tenía que mirarlo; ni siquiera había dado indicación alguna de que se hubiera percatado de que Azirafel estaba en la sala. Las gafas de sol no estaban en ningún sitio, un detalle que solo sirvió para avivar la furia creciente que sentía. Pues claro que le habían quitado las gafas, seguro que fue lo primero que hicieron, y a Crowley no debió hacerle ninguna gracia, aquí, rodeado de enemigos y desprovisto de su escudo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la cabeza gacha, pero, aun así, Azirafel todavía podía ver los moratones alrededor de la cuenca de los ojos y en el pómulo, y el pequeño corte en el labio inferior. 

Podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo podría haber ocurrido: sin duda, Crowley no se había callado, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía una lengua muy afilada y conseguía sacar a la gente de quicio con facilidad, incluso cuando el sentido común y el instinto de supervivencia advertían actuar con cautela. Sin embargo, pensar que algún ángel, quienquiera que fuera, le había dado un puñetazo en la boca a Crowley indefenso y encadenado como estaba, hacía que Azirafel no pudiera evitar que la mano se le cerrara con fuerza en un puño inútil.

Inútil, porque no podía sucumbir al impulso de atacar. Aún no.

Si luchaba ahora rodeado de, al menos, otros cinco ángeles, perdería. Y Crowley también.

Y él perdería a Crowley.

Azirafel sabía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible salir de allí con Crowley en aquel estado, pero si tenía la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo, iba a tener que lograr la mejor actuación de toda su existencia y fingir que le daba igual.

—¿Has visto? —se jactó Gabriel, con un tono casi de regocijo—. Nos hemos encargado de un problema muy importante por ti, como estás viendo. De nada.

Azirafel arqueó una ceja y, manteniendo su voz apacible y serena, dijo:

—Bueno, esto explica por qué ha estado todo tan tranquilo últimamente.

En el instante en que habló, Crowley abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó mirándolo anonadado. Azirafel se permitió mirarlo a los ojos durante solo un momento, porque podía ver la desesperación en ellos, podía sentir el pánico en el ambiente a su alrededor… Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no perder el control y entregarse a las ganas abrumadoras que tenía de ir hasta Crowley para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

No podía, ahora no; a menos que quisiera que aquella fuera la última vez.

Apartó la vista de Crowley con gran esfuerzo y sonrió con frialdad a Gabriel.

—He estado preguntándome qué es lo que se traía entre manos, ya que, últimamente, no había señal alguna de sus trabajos ilícitos.

—¿Lo que se traía entre manos? —sonrió Gabriel—. Sí, bueno, esa es precisamente la parte interesante y sobre la que nos ha estado poniendo al día…

—Debería haber funcionado —interrumpió de repente Crowley casi gritando, con la voz ronca y temblorosa. Las palabras salían velozmente, mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Gabriel para inmediatamente volver a dirigir sus desperados ojos hacia Azirafel—. Porque tentar es lo mío, ¿no? Si no fueras un mojigato de mierda… Estos ángeles lo han pillado al vuelo, no como tú, pedazo de palurdo…

El rostro de Gabriel se torció en una mueca furiosa; su sonrisa desvanecida en un instante al tiempo que se giraba hacia Crowley y le pisaba con fuerza el ala derecha. Crowley dejó escapar un grito ahogado, que se apagó bruscamente cuando Gabriel lo agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás con fiereza. Azirafel se quedó mirando horrorizado cómo Gabriel hincaba el tacón de su zapato en el ala de Crowley de forma cruel y se inclinaba para hablarle en voz baja en el oído.

Azirafel no podía oír qué decía, pero, fuese lo que fuese, había conseguido que Crowley se quedara completamente en silencio. Pudo ver cómo un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo y cómo la cara le cambiaba por completo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y se tragaba un grito de dolor.

Lo que más le perturbó fue su nula resistencia. Crowley ni siquiera intentó apartarse, ni profirió insultos ni amenazas desafiantes. Si había habido algún rastro de rabia, justificada, con razón, por el trato recibido, Azirafel no pudo detectarla. No pudo más que percibir la arrolladora sensación de puro terror que emanaba de Crowley mientras Gabriel lo sujetaba con firmeza y susurraba palabras venenosas en su oído.

Azirafel quería detener a Gabriel. Quería pelear, llevárselo a la fuerza, hacer algo para parar lo que le estaba haciendo a Crowley; pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. En lugar de eso, se concentró en las acuciantes palabras que le habían costado a Crowley aquel sufrimiento.

El mensaje estaba claro: Crowley le había contado a Gabriel y a los otros que él había intentado seducir a Azirafel sin conseguirlo.

La injusticia de aquello, que Crowley hubiera cargado con toda la culpa por voluntad propia, con la esperanza de que él saliera indemne le partió el corazón. Pero no tenía tiempo de concentrarse en su propia culpa, debía coger el sacrificio de Crowley y aprovecharlo para sacarlo de allí.

Primero, tenía que hacer que la atención de Gabriel volviera a centrarse en él en lugar de en Crowley.

—¿En serio, Crowley? —dijo intentando darle a su voz un tono de desprecio. Esperó hasta que Gabriel se levantó de nuevo y lo miró. Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco y replicó—: ¿Pensabas que no me había dado cuenta? Siempre has sido muy obvio. —Fingió una gélida risa—. Ser un palurdo no es lo mismo que no estar interesado…

Gabriel soltó a Crowley, levantando el pie del ala, y se aproximó a Azirafel, mientras este intentaba pensar en su pequeña, pero significante victoria e ignorar la manera en la que Crowley se había encogido ante sus palabras.

—O sea que, ¿sabías que estaba intentando seducirte para hacer que cayeras? —Gabriel sonaba sorprendido. Arqueó las cejas y con tono seco y desconfiado, añadió—: Y a ti simplemente… se te pasó mencionarlo.

—No creí que valiera la pena. Nunca consiguió tentarme remotamente. —Azirafel se encogió de hombros, entonces suspiró y movió la mano gesticulando vagamente hacia donde Crowley se encontraba—. No obstante, sí que me habría gustado que tú me hubieras mencionado esto. He estado bastante perdido intentando adivinar qué cosas horribles estaría planeando; con él la tranquilidad no suele durar mucho. Y resulta que había estado aquí todo el tiempo y yo preocupándome por nada. —Hizo una breve pausa, y dejó que sus palabras calaran antes de atreverse a dar un par de pasos en dirección a Crowley—. Después de todo, la Tierra es mi jurisdicción. Si esta infame criatura necesita un castigo… llevarlo a cabo debería ser mi responsabilidad.

—¿Querrías eso? —Gabriel parecía sorprendido. Observó a Azirafel como si comenzara a pensar que quizá había malinterpretado sus intenciones—. ¿De verdad querrías hacerlo?

—Oh, sí, sin lugar a dudas —dijo Azirafel suavemente, agachándose frente a Crowley e intentando evitar cualquier contacto con sus maltrechas alas mientras le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Crowley se apartó enseguida y comenzó a jadear con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el espacio de suelo que los separaba.

«Eso es, mi amor, haz que se lo crean…».

Azirafel no se atrevió más que a pensar las palabras, consciente de que, en aquel momento, cualquier cosa que intentase compartir con Crowley la escucharían tanto Gabriel como los demás. En vez de eso, una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro, y con voz serena y ligeramente burlona continuó en voz alta:

—Tus ridículos coqueteos…, tus patéticas insinuaciones «románticas» … ¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera que podía enamorarme de ti? Solo he tolerado tu repugnante atención, porque pensaba que te mantenía ocupado. Pensaba que cuanto más tiempo estuvieras pendiente de mí menos tiempo le dedicabas a tu verdadero trabajo —se calló por un momento, pensativo, y al final añadió—: Cómo me gustaría enseñarte lo que siento en realidad por ti, Crowley. De verdad que sí.

—¿En serio?

Azirafel elevó la mirada hacia Gabriel, que lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados y expresión contemplativa. Azirafel se irguió de nuevo y le dio la espalda a Crowley, colocándose entre él y Gabriel.

—Sí —respondió Azirafel—. Bueno, es lo justo, ¿no? Después de todo, llevo muchos siglos lidiando con Crowley. Yo soy el que más ha tenido que sufrir sus viles engaños y artimañas. Él está bajo mi jurisdicción, es como mi enemigo personal, por decirlo así. Como he dicho, últimamente, todo ha estado muy… tranquilo, en calma. Ahora entiendo por qué. —Miró a Gabriel con la esperanza de que creyera que la fría ira que no estaba ocultando demasiado bien estaba dirigida a Crowley y no a él—. Si permites que me lo lleve y me encargue de su castigo…, te aseguro que la paz seguirá reinando.

Gabriel ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, considerando aquello.

—Pero tú no has hecho este tipo de cosas antes, Azirafel.

—Razón de más para empezar a ganar experiencia, ¿no? — señaló Azirafel con una sonrisa cruel—. Con mi adversario limitado, independientemente de dónde esté… Voy a tener que encontrar algo para pasar el tiempo.

—Bueno… ¿Y por qué no? —cedió al fin Gabriel—. Supongo que podemos intentarlo. En algo tienes razón, Azirafel… Como está bajo tu jurisdicción, estás en tu derecho de castigarlo —sonrió mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a Azirafel—. Y por eso creo que deberías tener absolutamente todo lo que te mereces.

****

Por supuesto, había una considerable cantidad de papeleo.

Azirafel la completaba diligentemente sentado tras una prístina mesa de escritorio blanca que Gabriel había hecho aparecer con ayuda de un milagro. Vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo a los otros ángeles, que se encontraban de pie susurrando entre ellos y, de forma ocasional, lanzaban miradas dubitativas en su dirección. La mente de Azirafel volvió a rememorar con inquietud la conversación que mantuvo con el demonio que había invocado. Si había rumores circulando sobre Crowley y él en el Infierno, lo más probable era que en el Cielo estuviera ocurriendo lo mismo.

Solo podía haber una razón para que los ángeles hubieran apresado a Crowley y para que este hubiera decidido que la mejor opción era confesar haber intentado seducir a Azirafel. De alguna forma, lo habían considerado sospechoso y habían puesto en duda su relación con Crowley, lo que le llevaba a una conclusión muy problemática:

No había forma alguna de que Gabriel realmente confiara en Azirafel para que se encargara de Crowley.

Aunque aquel era un problema para otro momento. Por ahora, simplemente tenía que concentrarse en llevarse a Crowley a casa. Podían encargarse de todo lo demás una vez que estuviera a salvo.

Azirafel se sintió aliviado al ver que los demás ángeles de la sala más o menos ignoraban a Crowley, que seguía arrodillado en el duro suelo blanco con el cuerpo temblando por el dolor. De vez en cuando, su ala se sacudía ligeramente entre las ataduras y a Azirafel el corazón se le encogía solo de pensar en lo mucho que le debía de doler. Cuando Gabriel le pisó el ala, había oído algo romperse con claridad.

Entonces, dos ángeles se acercaron a Crowley desde ambos lados, pero lo único que hicieron fue desatar las cadenas que le apresaban las alas. Crowley contrajo las alas de inmediato, pegándolas a su cuerpo. No se puso de pie ni se irguió, sino que se encogió aún más, como si quisiera parecer un blanco lo más pequeño posible.

Azirafel se puso en tensión cuando vio a Gabriel caminando intencionadamente hacia Crowley y resistió el impulso de levantarse, obligándose a centrarse en la tarea que le ocupaba mientras Gabriel agarraba a Crowley por el collar y lo arrastraba hasta sus pies. La sensación nauseabunda que sentía en el estómago aumentó al ver la manera en la que Crowley se movía con Gabriel, sumiso y obediente, y apresurándose en cumplir sus órdenes al tiempo que Gabriel le daba la vuelta y le estampaba la cara contra la pared.

Por supuesto, Azirafel sentía alivio, hasta cierto punto, al ver que Crowley no se resistía a Gabriel, o lo insultaba o maldecía, o hacía cualquier cosa que pudiera convencerlo para no permitir que Azirafel se llevara a Crowley consigo.

Durante un breve instante, Azirafel quiso creer que quizás Crowley estuviera haciendo como él: seguirle el juego para que pudieran irse a casa. Sin embargo, cuando Azirafel sintió la abrumadora oleada de absoluto pánico emanando de Crowley después de que Gabriel se colocara tras él con una mano sujeta firmemente en su nuca, y le hablara en voz baja en el oído, supo que no estaba fingiendo. Para su asombro y confusión, Crowley estaba completamente aterrorizado de Gabriel. Azirafel nunca había considerado que Gabriel fuera alguien particularmente aterrador. Era intimidante, sí, pero de un modo en que lo eran todos los burócratas, con esa actitud estirada; pero no peligroso.

No obstante, Gabriel parecía estar disfrutando del poder que ejercía en Crowley. A la vez que Azirafel vigilaba fingiendo no hacerlo, Gabriel bajó una mano lentamente por la espalda de Crowley y este tembló, aunque Azirafel no supo con seguridad si había sido por las palabras que le había murmurado Gabriel o por la forma en que lo había tocado. La mano se detuvo a la altura de sus muñecas, liberándolas de las esposas, y desaparecieron con un chasquido. Gabriel le dijo a Crowley algo más y este asintió apresuradamente, luego, lo agarró de nuevo por el collar y lo llevó al otro extremo de la habitación hasta que estuvo al lado de Azirafel, que acababa de terminar de firmar el último documento.

Azirafel se atrevió a mirar a Crowley y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que comenzaba a arrodillarse frente a él. Gabriel lo cogió del collar y tiró de él hacia arriba bruscamente sin ni siquiera mirarlo con un áspero: «No».

Crowley se encogió, pero se mantuvo de pie, totalmente obediente, frotándose ansioso las irritadas muñecas. Tenía las alas recogidas y pegadas a la espalda, y emitían un sonido como de hojas secas debido los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Azirafel notó que sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies y deseó que lo mirara a los ojos para poder ofrecerle un poco de alivio, pero pensó que quizás sería mejor cuando estuvieran solos: no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus propias emociones si Crowley lo miraba en aquel momento.

—Bueno, déjame que te enseñe cómo funciona esto…

Gabriel continuó hablando y Azirafel intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, manteniendo una expresión impertérrita mientras Gabriel volvía a agarrar a Crowley por el collar y tiraba de él para que se acercara a Azirafel y pudiera ver mejor el borde del collar. Crowley permanecía completamente en silencio y dócil, aunque había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y la expresión de su rostro estaba tensa por el miedo. Respiraba por la nariz de forma rápida e irregular y tenía los dientes clavados en el corte del labio inferior, que había empezado a sangrar en su desesperación por continuar callado.

—Puedes controlar los ajustes con esto de aquí y subirlos o bajarlos… —Gabriel señaló una esfera que se hallaba en el borde exterior del collar, justo al lado de una diminuta pantalla digital en la que podía leerse «05»—. O puedes usar esto. —Gabriel soltó el collar y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Crowley. Sacó un pequeño mando a distancia de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la palma de su mano para que Azirafel lo viera—. Ahora mismo está puesto a la mitad más o menos, que lo mantiene calladito y comportándose… La mayoría de las veces.

A Azirafel no se le escapó el tono acusatorio y lúgubre de la voz de Gabriel o la forma en la que Crowley tembló, mientras se preparaba claramente para lo que se avecinaba, con los hombros levantados y encogidos hacia dentro y los brazos alrededor de su torso.

Gabriel sonrió de forma fría y vengativa.

—Pero si eso no es suficiente, porque no puede callarse la boca y necesitas que aprenda la lección…

De pronto, Gabriel mantuvo el botón del mando presionado y, para horror de Azirafel, los números de la pantalla subieron uno, dos, tres niveles hasta que en la pantalla pudo leerse «08». Gabriel observó con una expresión de sombría satisfacción cómo las piernas de Crowley daban de sí y se desplomaba en el suelo, con el cuerpo doblado por el dolor. Y, a pesar de la visible agonía que lo recorría por completo, Crowley permanecía perturbadoramente en silencio. El único sonido que escapó de sus labios fue un leve gemido.

Azirafel quería arrancarle esa cosa de las manos a Gabriel, quitarle el collar del cuello a Crowley, y tomarlo entre sus brazos, y aliviarlo, curarlo…

Quería matar a Gabriel. No podía recordar otro momento en toda su existencia en el que hubiera querido matar algo o a alguien, pero quería matar a Gabriel.

Intentando mantener una actitud tranquila, miró a Crowley con una ceja levantada, como si el sufrimiento del demonio que tenía a sus pies no significara nada.

—El nivel 10 es el más alto —explicó Gabriel—. Pero no es recomendable dejarlo ahí durante mucho tiempo. Se descorporizará si lo haces.

Azirafel sintió náuseas. No quería saber por qué Gabriel sabía aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo. Vaciló y se preparó para preguntar—: Y… ¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo?

Gabriel se encogió de hombros. Su fría mirada seguía fija en Crowley, que se sacudía a sus pies.

—Unas pocas horas. Dos está bien, eso seguro. Ya después no puedo darte ninguna garantía… Si acaba en el Infierno, lo perdemos y ya no podemos volver a recuperarlo.

Dos horas. Dos. Estaba claro que había obligado a Crowley a soportar este nivel de agonía y otros peores. Azirafel luchó por mantener un semblante ligeramente aburrido, aunque la rabia se acumulaba en su pecho y deseaba liberarla.

—¿No hay algún manual o algo que pueda ver? No creo que necesite una demostración completa.

—Claro —sonrió Gabriel chasqueando los dedos, y en su mano apareció un libro blanco y fino. Se lo entregó a Azirafel que lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Lo primero que iba a buscar cuando llegara a casa era cómo quitarle esa maldita cosa.

—Es… ¿Es continuo? —inquirió Azirafel. Se atrevió a fruncir el ceño levemente en un gesto de desaprobación, aunque por dentro le horrorizaba ver cómo Crowley seguía temblando y esforzándose por respirar a causa del dolor que continuaba consumiendo su cuerpo.

—Sí —Gabriel sonrió mientras empujaba suavemente a Crowley con el pie—. Sigue hasta que vuelves a bajar los ajustes. En los niveles más bajos no siente casi nada. Los intermedios son como una especie de advertencia constante. Es un dolor que dice algo así como: «Sí, esto es una mierda, pero sabes que al final vas a encontrar una forma de volver a cagarla y empeorar las cosas», ¿verdad, Crowley?

Crowley no respondió, probablemente no podía siquiera oír a Gabriel a causa del dolor que le perforaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo, Gabriel no se mostró compasivo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció a la vez que lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello con una mano y se inclinaba hacia él.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí —respondió Crowley jadeando. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro—. Es… m-mi culpa. Lo s-siento.

Gabriel lo soltó con un empujón bronco. Crowley bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas con los hombros temblorosos por el llanto.

—Sí, bueno —interrumpió Azirafel sin ser capaz de mirar a Gabriel por miedo a lo que el arcángel pudiera ver reflejado en su rostro—. Sí que necesito que sea capaz de caminar por su propio pie.

—Sí, claro.

Gabriel asintió amigablemente y se inclinó de forma que Azirafel pudo ver los botones que presionaba cuando bajó el nivel hasta 05. Entonces, Gabriel puso el mando sobre la palma de la mano de Azirafel y, para su angustia, vio cómo este se agachaba frente a Crowley, le agarraba la barbilla y le obligaba a levantar la cabeza. Crowley cooperó, pero tuvo cuidado de mantener la mirada gacha; el cuerpo le temblaba por completo del cansancio, y las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro.

El tono de voz de Gabriel era bajo y autoritario, casi paciente:

—¿Has aprendido la lección?

Crowley asintió, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—S-sí. Lo siento…, lo siento… —se forzó a responder con un balbuceo ahogado.

Gabriel se quedó mirándolo durante un rato hasta que hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. Para sorpresa y alivio de Azirafel, la mano con la que Gabriel tenía agarrado a Crowley se relajó un instante; entonces, la llevó al collar para bajar de nuevo los niveles hasta que en la pantalla pudo leerse: «02». Inmediatamente después, Crowley dejó escapar el aire en una aguda y rápida exhalación y sus hombros se desplomaron. Respiraba agitadamente, con el cuerpo visiblemente relajado a medida que el dolor se disipaba.

Inexplicablemente, Gabriel se quedó durante un buen rato en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, expectante.

Entonces Crowley abrió los ojos de golpe, alarmado, como si acabara de recordar algo que había olvidado.

—Gracias —susurró con la voz entrecortada. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza—. Gracias.

—Mejor —dijo Gabriel con suavidad. Pasó una mano por el cabello de Crowley con ternura en señal de aprobación. Luego, se puso de pie y se giró hacia Azirafel con una sonrisa radiante, como si nada hubiese pasado—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, creo que sí.

No, Azirafel no lo había entendido. Se sentía profundamente confundido y turbado por el comportamiento que acababa de presenciar, tanto por parte de Crowley como de Gabriel.

Carraspeó, incómodo y dijo:

—Bueno, pues, si no hay nada más…

—Nada más —aseguró Gabriel—. Solo asegúrate de que no se salga con la suya, Azirafel. Tiene que servir de ejemplo para el Infierno; ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando se acercan a nosotros de una forma tan… perturbadoramente personal ¿De acuerdo?

Azirafel hizo un pequeño gesto de aprobación, y bajó la mirada en dirección a Crowley, que respiraba profundamente, dando trémulas bocanadas de aire a medida que su cuerpo se recuperaba. Resistió las ganas de agacharse para ayudarlo a levantarse y, en su lugar, mantuvo un tono de voz frío y distante:

—Levántate, Crowley.

Crowley asintió brevemente para indicar que tenía intención de obedecer, pero le costaba ponerse de pie. Azirafel se obligó a no mirar a ninguno de los dos mientras estiraba la mano para coger a Crowley del brazo y guiarlo hasta la salida.

«No tan fuerte o le harás daño… —pensó Azirafel—. No tan flojo o Gabriel se dará cuenta…».

—Espera, Azirafel.

Azirafel se puso rígido al oír las palabras y fingió una sonrisa impaciente cuando se dio la vuelta.

—No querrás llevarlo por todo Londres con esas alas a la vista, ¿verdad? —observó Gabriel—. Venga, yo os llevo.

Puso una mano en el brazo de Azirafel, y este reprimió el impulso de apartarse del asco. Colocó la otra mano en el brazo de Crowley y este permaneció quieto y en silencio. Un instante después, ambos se encontraban bajo la tenue y polvorienta luz de la librería. Solos al fin, gracias a Dios.

Crowley tropezó ligeramente, perdiendo el equilibrio. Jadeante, miró parpadeando a su alrededor con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad, como si no fuera capaz de situar dónde se encontraba.

—¿Crowley? —Azirafel actuaba con cuidado, llevando una mano hacia su dirección para estabilizarlo—. Crowley, mi vida…

Crowley miró a Azirafel durante un momento, con ojos perdidos y abiertos de par en par. Entonces, bajó la mirada de inmediato, elevó un brazo para ocultar su rostro y retrocedió.

—P-perdón, perdón… —murmuró sin aliento en un siseo asustado.

Azirafel se lo quedó mirando, confundido y consternado, mientras Crowley se ponía de rodillas en el polvoriento suelo de madera y dejaba escapar un gemido silencioso y desesperado:

—Por favor… Por favor, no…


	5. Capítulo 4

—Por favor… Por favor, no…

La voz de Crowley se rompió con las palabras, desconsolado, y suplicando sin esperar realmente ninguna muestra de compasión. Acto seguido, se encogió de miedo ante lo que acababa de decir, como si esperase ser castigado. Azirafel no se habría sorprendido por aquella actitud, —teniendo en cuenta la forma en que Gabriel había reaccionado cuando Crowley había hablado sin permiso—, si la persona frente a la que Crowley se encontraba llorando débilmente de rodillas hubiera sido Gabriel.

Pero no lo era; y darse cuenta del hecho de que Crowley realmente creyera que Azirafel podría hacerle daño fue un golpe que le dejó el corazón hecho trizas.

«Se apartó cuando lo tocaste antes… Actuó como si tuviera miedo de ti…».

Azirafel se acordaba, pero había estado seguro de que, en aquel momento, Crowley simplemente estaba siguiéndole la corriente. Si estaban intentando convencer a Gabriel para que le permitiera llevarse a Crowley consigo, Crowley no podía irse con una sonrisa puesta, ¿verdad? Su aversión cuando Azirafel lo había tocado había sido fingida, ¿verdad? Lo había hecho con la intención de respaldar las palabras crueles y las falsas amenazas que Azirafel había dirigido contra él, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?...

Con mucho cuidado, Azirafel dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Crowley y cuando este se apartó, Azirafel sintió como si una daga le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

—Tranquilo, mi vida, no pasa nada —murmuró agachándose; todavía a un par de pasos de Crowley. Alargó una mano con cautela, como lo haría con un animal salvaje herido y asustadizo al que estuviera intentando acercarse para curarlo.

«Déjame, Crowley… Por favor, mi amor, solo déjame…».

Crowley dejó caer el brazo que le protegía el rostro, (eso tenía que ser buena señal, ¿no? Como ya no esperaba el golpe, no se estaba defendiendo). Sin embargo, a Azirafel se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando Crowley llevó ese mismo brazo hacia el torso para rodearlo firmemente. Negaba con la cabeza a la vez que susurraba de una forma apenas audible y siseando, como lo hacía cuando estaba enfadado, cansado o asustado. Terriblemente asustado.

—Por favor…, por favor…, por favor…

—¿Por favor? —repitió Azirafel con tristeza y suavidad, al tiempo que acercaba su mano con la palma hacia arriba en actitud sumisa—. ¿Por favor qué, mi vida? —Esperó un momento, pero, al ver que Crowley no hablaba, le urgió en voz baja—: Dime, Crowley, ¿qué necesitas?

—Perdóname —farfulló de forma entrecortada—. No era m-mi intención, lo juro, ángel, lo sssiento. Nunca qui-quisse, lo siento tanto…

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón —insistió Azirafel frunciendo el ceño y confundido por sus palabras, cada vez más frenéticas e incoherentes—. No hay nada que perdonar, mi vida. No has hecho nada malo.

—Podrías haber caído por mi culpa —objetó Crowley con voz temblorosa por la frustración y la rabia—. Eso es a lo que me dedico, ¿no? Soy un embustero y un embaucador, y por poco te destruyo, pero yo nunca quise, nunca, da igual lo que haya dicho. —Las lágrimas volvieron a brotarle de los ojos, dejándole el rostro plagado de surcos. Crowley bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y continuó—: Sé que me lo merezco, todo esto… Y sé que tienes todo el derecho, ángel, pero, por favor…, por favor, no… —Se le rompió la voz. Las palabras que siguieron eran un rumor ronco y apenas perceptible—: N-no puedo soportarlo si eres tú…

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron las que juntaron todas las piezas en la mente de Azirafel. De pronto, lo comprendió y, de pronto, no podía respirar. Acababa de entender por qué Crowley estaba tan asustado: tenía miedo de que él hiciera exactamente lo que había dicho que haría.

Azirafel sintió una desesperación y una urgencia tan intensas que hicieron que se acercara a Crowley aún más. Dobló las rodillas, se colocó en la postura menos amenazadora que pudo imaginar, y con mucho, mucho cuidado intentó coger la mano con la que Crowley se protegía el costado. Con la otra mano, Azirafel le tocó la mejilla, e hizo una mueca cuando notó a Crowley encogerse, pero, igualmente, permitió que Azirafel elevara su rostro levemente.

Azirafel tragó con dificultad; tenía la boca seca. El estómago se le revolvió débilmente al ver la forma en que Crowley se dejaba hacer, permitiendo que Azirafel manejara sus manos a voluntad sin poner resistencia alguna. Aquello le hizo sentirse culpable simplemente por tocarlo, pero tenía que hacerle entender.

—Mírame, Crowley —dijo con voz queda y apacible.

Crowley obedeció de inmediato, y la angustia y el miedo que vio en sus ojos hicieron que le doliera el pecho. Azirafel sostuvo su mirada a la vez que se inclinaba un poco, deseando que viera la verdad, que la sintiera en su corazón.

—Nunca te haré daño —prometió Azirafel—. ¿Entiendes? Nunca. Solo dije que lo haría para que me dejara cogerte. Tenía que sacarte de allí… Traerte a casa. Lo dije para salvarte, mi amor, pero no era verdad. No voy a hacerte daño, Crowley. No podría. Jamás.

La confusión se batía con el terror en los ojos de Crowley, que desvió la mirada hacia abajo un instante, inseguro, pero mucho más tranquilo, y Azirafel interpretó aquello como una pequeña victoria. Crowley tragó saliva despacio y entonces volvió a mirar a Azirafel de nuevo.

—Tú… Tú has mentido. Al arcángel —afirmó en voz baja.

Azirafel se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, sintiendo una pequeña agitación en el estómago: Cuando Crowley lo decía así…

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo suspirando—. Aunque, la verdad, es que no quedaba otro remedio, mi vida. —Las arrugas en su frente se intensificaron y su voz sonaba cada vez más indignada a medida que continuaba hablando—: En cualquier caso, él no es más santo que los demás, ¿no? No puedo creer ni por un segundo que la Todopoderosa apruebe sus acciones… —dijo titubeante. Sus turbulentos pensamientos se escapaban lentamente de entre sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los estaba expresando en voz alta—. Y si lo hiciera… Yo no…, no sé si…

—Vas a caer.

Aquella declaración callada y desalentadora cortó el curso de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —murmuró incapaz de deshacerse de la consternación que impregnaba su voz.

—Vas a caer —musitó Crowley de forma afligida, repitiendo sus palabras—. Y será mi culpa. Te he corrompido, he mancillado tu alma con mi… inmundicia.

El miedo creciente que Azirafel sentía fue sustituido rápidamente por la rabia. Todo esto lo desconcertaba enormemente. No podía comprender por qué el Cielo había cruzado la línea apresando a Crowley y haciéndole daño de la forma en que lo había hecho. No podía comprender cómo, tras solo un mes de haber sido apresado Crowley podía estar tan destrozado y haberse olvidado, aparentemente, de lo mucho que Azirafel lo quería, y de que aquí, en su hogar estaba seguro. Pero de algo sí que estaba completamente seguro: aquellas palabras no eran de Crowley.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho él? —Crowley se encogió de miedo ante la ira en las palabras de Azirafel, y este intentó enseguida contenerla y rebajar el tono—. Eso es mentira. Crowley, mírame. —Crowley lo hizo, sus expresivos ojos estaban repletos de dolor y arrepentimiento—. Eso no son más que mentiras detestables y retorcidas. Tú nunca me has hecho daño de ninguna forma y sé que nunca serías capaz de hacerlo. Tú no puedes obligarme a hacer nada, aunque quisieras. Mis decisiones son mías y solo yo soy responsable de ellas. Si cayera, sería mi elección, no tu culpa, mi amor, nunca tu culpa. Te quiero. Esto no es una tentación, no es una… aventura secreta de la que me avergüence. Te quiero, siempre te he querido y estoy contigo, porque amar no es un pecado —hizo una pausa y, otorgando a sus palabras toda la convicción de la que fue capaz, prometió—: No voy a caer, Crowley.

Crowley permaneció callado. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia el suelo, al lugar donde conectaban sus manos; ahora se veía mucho más tranquilo. Parecía que las lágrimas se habían detenido y las violentas sacudidas provocadas por el llanto habían dado paso a una especie de ligero estremecimiento debido al agotamiento. Crowley tragó saliva lentamente, parpadeando como si estuviera asimilando las palabras de Azirafel. Vacilante, recorrió la parte interior de la muñeca de Azirafel con el pulgar, y Azirafel sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Y, a pesar de todo, también sintió una pesada sensación en su estómago: sabía que esto estaba lejos de acabarse y que aún no estaban a salvo.

—Saben lo nuestro, ¿verdad? —preguntó resignado por fin.

Crowley no dijo nada, pero sus ojos volvieron a posarse durante un instante en el rostro de Azirafel, hasta que volvió a bajar la mirada, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Es por eso que les contaste que me habías tentado. Lo dijiste para protegerme. —Azirafel se sentía henchido de gratitud y de tristeza por lo que Crowley había tenido que soportar para salvarlo. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano de Crowley, aún trémula, a la boca sin pensar, y acarició suavemente sus nudillos con los labios—. Mi amor, no deberías haberlo hecho… No deberías haber cargado con eso… —Notando aumentar su frustración, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Pero, fuimos muy cuidadosos… ¿Cómo han podido enterarse?

Crowley despegó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero los cerró de nuevo y tragó saliva. Tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde se unían sus manos, como si de esa forma estuviera mirando a Azirafel a los ojos. Azirafel esperó, paciente, hasta que, finalmente, Crowley lo intentó otra vez.

—Tú… Tú no se lo contaste —dijo con voz queda.

Azirafel sintió como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada. Se quedó mirando a Crowley horrorizado y, olvidando controlar su tono de voz, replicó—: ¿Contárselo? ¿Yo? ¿Es que te dijeron que yo…? —Se le ocurrió pensar que podía estar asustando a Crowley, pero, por primera vez desde que lo encontró, Crowley estaba sosteniéndole la mirada, impávido, y decidido a encontrar las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba en el rostro de Azirafel—. ¡Pues claro que no, Crowley! No, no lo hice, nunca hubiera p-…

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas súbitamente en cuanto vio que Crowley se derrumbaba. Rompió a llorar de nuevo; profundos gemidos de dolor trepaban por su garganta, pero, esta vez, era evidente que sus lágrimas eran a causa del profundo alivio que sentía.

—Lo siento… —balbució entre sollozos—. Lo siento, debería haberlo sabido… No debería habérmelo creído… —No pudo seguir, porque se quedó sin aliento. Apretó las manos de Azirafel con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Por favor…, por favor, ángel, ne-necesito que…

Lo que necesitaba era exactamente lo mismo que Azirafel: aquello que había anhelado hacer desde el instante en que vio a Crowley, pero para lo que había estado esperando su permiso.

Azirafel cerró de buena gana la distancia entre ellos, rodeando a Crowley con los brazos y estrechándolo contra su pecho. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de alivio tras haber aclarado la horrible incertidumbre que lo oprimía. Crowley abrazó a Azirafel, aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura y su hombro, al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el cuello del ángel y lloraba.

—Ya está —murmuró Azirafel a la vez que sujetaba la cabeza de Crowley con una mano y sentía sus propios ojos arder por las lágrimas que se agolpaban tras ellos—. Ya está, mi vida, estás a salvo. Ya estás a salvo…

Sabía que aquello no era cierto, aún no, y eso era un problema con el que iban a tener que lidiar tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, durante todo este tiempo había pasado tanto miedo pensando que Crowley estaba muerto, pensando que lo había perdido para siempre, que Azirafel no pudo más que sentirse agradecido de tenerlo ahí, en sus brazos, queriéndolo y confiando en él.

No estaban a salvo realmente, pero en la silenciosa soledad de la librería, tan cerca el uno del otro que no quedaba espacio ni para un soplo de aire, Azirafel sabía cómo podía hacer que Crowley se sintiera seguro.

Cerró los ojos y contactó con él a través de la conexión que compartían. Había tan poca distancia que no cabía la posibilidad de que ningún ángel o demonio que pasara por allí los escuchara. Lo que único que importaba, lo único que existía en el mundo era ellos. Azirafel pensó en aquello a medida que se concentraba y envolvía a Crowley con la calidez del amor que sentía por él. Supo cuándo lo percibió Crowley por la forma en que su mano se estrechó en el lugar donde lo agarraba, y por cómo inhaló de golpe, acurrucándose más cerca aún. Y un instante después, Azirafel sintió el amor de Crowley rodeándolo también, cubriéndolos a ambos en oleadas cálidas y apremiantes; aunque también estaban teñidas de miedo, confusión y dolor. Mucho dolor.

Actuando por un instinto profundamente arraigado en él, Azirafel manifestó sus alas, permitiéndose un momento para estirarlas y expandirlas, hasta llenar casi por completo la habitación, antes de traerlas sobre Crowley y él y envolver con ellas al demonio herido. Las plumas blancas y prístinas rozaron suavemente los restos carbonizados de las alas de Crowley y este dejó escapar un quejido agudo y jadeante sobre el cuello de Azirafel.

«¿Es demasiado?».

Azirafel envió las palabras a través de su conexión a la vez que con su mano acariciaba el cabello húmedo y despeinado de Crowley y lo besaba en la sien.

Crowley hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, que tenía apoyada sobre el hombro de Azirafel, y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

«No es demasiado… Está bien. Te necesito, ángel, te he necesitado durante mucho tiempo…».

Azirafel sintió cómo se le partía el corazón con su confesión rota, y sintió cómo le invadía la culpa por el sufrimiento que Crowley había padecido al no haberlo podido encontrar antes.

«Ya me tienes, estoy aquí —prometió Azirafel, porque sabía que era una promesa que podía cumplir—. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, y no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño nunca más, mi amor… Nunca».


	6. Capítulo 5

Permanecieron durante largo tiempo abrazados el uno al otro en el suelo de la librería, aislados completamente del mundo que los rodeaba, hasta que a Azirafel comenzaron a dolerle las rodillas y la respiración de Crowley se hizo más pausada. Las lágrimas se detuvieron, y las intensas y dolorosas emociones que Azirafel sentía emanando de él no desaparecieron, pero, al menos, se acallaron.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto —murmuró Crowley con la voz ronca y áspera en el silencio—. Es demasiado peligroso, ángel. Sí que saben lo nuestro, por eso me cogieron. Esperaban que yo te entregara para poder cogernos a los dos.

—Pero no lo hiciste. —Azirafel sintió una mezcla de arrepentimiento y asombro por lo que Crowley había soportado para salvarlo. Sonrió, apenado, a la vez que le apartaba a Crowley el pelo de la cara con dulzura—. En lugar de eso les dijiste que yo era inocente de cualquier ofensa…

—No me creyó —insistió Crowley, apremiante—. Lo intenté, pero él sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Así que, la única razón por la que te ha dejado cogerme…

—Es una trampa, por supuesto. —Azirafel asintió con expresión seria. No estaba sorprendido, había llegado a esa misma conclusión apenas unos minutos después de que Gabriel accediera a su propuesta. Pero aquello no cambiaba nada. Dejar a Crowley allí solo para mitigar las sospechas de Gabriel nunca fue una opción—. Soy consciente, vida, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ¿no? No queda más remedio que seguirle el juego y… ganar tiempo hasta que se nos ocurra qué hacer.

—Tienes que tener cuidado —insistió Crowley. Su nerviosismo aumentaba, arremolinándose en torno a su aura, al tiempo que cambiaba de postura, sentándose erguido. El movimiento afectó a sus devastadas alas y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. 

Azirafel se sintió fatal: tendría que haber pensado ya en cómo iba a curar las heridas de Crowley, en lugar de estar aquí sentados, dejando que sufriera. Azirafel retiró sus alas y las replegó a la vez que dirigía una mano hacia el ala rota de Crowley.

—Vamos, deja que te ayude…

Pero Crowley apartó el ala y Azirafel se sintió dolido solo un instante, hasta que vio a Crowley soltar un quejido en cuanto la movió. A pesar de ello, Crowley elevó una mano y la interpuso entre ambos para que Azirafel no se acercase.

—No puedes —explicó con la voz rasgada y ronca por el dolor—. Se supone que debes estar castigándome, no malgastando milagros en mí. Si me curas, él se dará cuenta.

Abatido, Azirafel abrió la boca para protestar, con la mano aún extendida hacia su ala. No podía soportar la idea de dejar a Crowley sufriendo cuando podía ayudarlo tan fácilmente. Así que, con mucho pesar, y por mucho que odiara la situación, Azirafel se dio cuenta de que Crowley tenía razón.

—Cada vez que obro algún milagro el Cielo parece saberlo siempre —admitió Azirafel agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota—. Y eso será precisamente lo que Gabriel esté esperando que haga, ¿verdad?

Crowley asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Está intentando tenderte una trampa y esa es una buena forma de hacerlo.

—Bueno, entonces, tendremos que recurrir a métodos humanos para tratar tus heridas —concluyó Azirafel con resignación. Observó detenidamente a Crowley con el ceño fruncido, intentando evaluar los daños.

Tenía las alas cubiertas de cortes y quemaduras; plumas rotas y hechas ceniza se amontonaban con otras más sanas, que en algunos lugares apenas se sostenían. Otros sitios estaban completamente vacíos y dejaban ver la carne chamuscada y el hueso. El ala que Gabriel había pisado con el pie parecía estar rota. Azirafel examinó con preocupación el resto del cuerpo, vestido con lo que parecía ser la misma ropa que Crowley llevaba puesta el día en que se marchó de la librería hacía ahora un mes, y se preguntó hasta dónde llegarían las heridas que, sin duda, le cubrían el cuerpo.

Entonces sus ojos de detuvieron en el collar que rodeaba su cuello, que en aquel momento marcaba «02». Con cuidado, extendió una mano y, cuando sus dedos tocaron el borde de metal Crowley se puso rígido, pero no se apartó.

—¿Te está doliendo ahora mismo? —preguntó Azirafel.

Crowley negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros levemente en un gesto de indiferencia.

—No realmente, es solo… como un ligero hormigueo en la cabeza. Como una especie de chisporroteo de electricidad estática. —Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad, desviando la mirada—. Solo que… todo el tiempo.

La rabia y la indignación se amontonaron en el pecho de Azirafel a medida que giraba el collar, intentando poder ver mejor los controles.

—No, eso es absolutamente inadmisible. Vale, puede que no se den cuenta de los cambios si lo dejo como está y te lo quito…

—¡No, no! ¡No puedes! —exclamó Crowley con la voz llena de pánico a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás, y elevaba una mano para coger la muñeca de Azirafel y detenerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirando sorprendidos el lugar en el que había agarrado a Azirafel. Crowley le soltó la muñeca de forma abrupta y volvió a colocar su mano entre los dos, en un gesto que bien podría ser aplacador o suplicante, Azirafel no estaba seguro; probablemente fueran los dos.

—Lo-lo siento —susurró Crowley de forma rápida y nerviosa—. Lo siento, ángel, es que… no sirve de nada. Si lo intentas… —Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada.

Azirafel volvió a sentir en el estómago ese acceso de furia que se iba haciendo cada vez más familiar.

—¿Te duele?

Crowley asintió al tiempo que bajaba el brazo con el que acababa de agarrar a Azirafel y se cubrió el vientre con él, visiblemente nervioso e incómodo.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, pensativo. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerlo.

—No, si tú lo intentas —dijo Azirafel en voz baja, corrigiendo las palabras de Crowley—. Debe de haber algún modo de hacerlo para quien sea que controle este maldito cacharro. Quizás si…

—Por favor, no —dijo Crowley con voz trémula y los ojos cerrados—. No hagas nada, ángel… Por favor.

El tono agudo y desesperado de la voz de Crowley hizo que Azirafel se detuviera de inmediato y retirara la mano del collar.

—De acuerdo. Perdona, vida, no pretendía asustarte —dijo en voz baja—. Quizás podamos… ¿Y si lo ponemos en el nivel más bajo? No hace falta que lo haga yo si no quieres, puedes hacerlo tú…

Crowley permaneció en silencio durante un momento y, entonces, lo miró con recelo.

—No puedo… —replicó cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería Azirafel—. No puedo bajarlo, ni tocarlo…

—O… te hace daño —dijo él intentando mantener la voz lo más serena y calmada que pudo, conteniendo su ira, y consciente de que Crowley comenzaba a sentir pánico.

—Sí… —musitó Crowley asintiendo con la cabeza gacha—. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué, vida —dijo Azirafel con voz queda, al tiempo que se acercaba a Crowley con cuidado y le rodeaba tiernamente los hombros con el brazo—. Lo bajo yo, ¿vale? Te libraré de todo el dolor que pueda…

Crowley asintió, dejando escapar un débil suspiro trémulo contra el cuello de Azirafel a la vez que este bajaba el nivel hasta el 01. Crowley no movió la cabeza, pero se colocó un poco más cerca de Azirafel, rodeando firmemente su cintura con un brazo. Tragó saliva lentamente y con un susurro ronco, dijo:

—Gracias.

Azirafel le dio un beso en la cabeza, envolviéndolo en sus brazos durante unos minutos más, dándole tiempo para que se calmara, y haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse él también, porque estaba comenzando a notar un patrón en el comportamiento de Crowley. A pesar de que se sentía agradecido por la conexión espiritual que compartían, de poder comunicarse sin palabras, y de poder tranquilizarlo simplemente mostrándole su amor por él, estaba comenzando a ver también que eso podía ser perjudicial para Crowley.

Había notado que los momentos de introspección de Crowley, así como las temblorosas súplicas repletas de miedo se sucedían inmediatamente después de que Azirafel sintiera un violento arranque de rabia. Claramente, Crowley también lo sentía y reaccionaba en consecuencia, como había aprendido a reaccionar a la ira del Cielo.

Azirafel no dijo nada al respecto. Se limitó a abrazar a Crowley y a serenarlo hasta que pareció que su respiración se calmaba de nuevo, y que el estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo, —estrechado contra el suyo—, remitía. Entonces, Azirafel alejó suavemente a Crowley, pasando una mano por su cabello e intentando convencerlo en voz baja para que lo mirara. Crowley obedeció vacilante y él le correspondió con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante.

—Venga, mi vida —dijo calladamente—. Vamos a levantarnos y a curarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Azirafel se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones un poco antes de volver a dirigir sus manos en dirección a Crowley. Este se lo quedó mirando un instante hasta que le cogió las manos con indecisión y permitió que lo ayudara a levantarse. Justo después, tropezó ligeramente, conteniendo un grito de dolor. Azirafel se había dado cuenta de que Crowley hacía eso cada vez que le dolía algo.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, sosteniendo a Crowley, y sintió crecer esa ira oscura y abrasadora de nuevo en su interior. Si Gabriel había torturado a Crowley de esa forma tan brutal durante horas mientras le pedía a su vez que se quedara callado…

«Lo va a pagar».

La feroz intensidad del pensamiento le sorprendió. Tragó saliva con dificultad, negando levemente con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse.

«“Mía es la venganza”, había dicho Dios —pensó—. Céntrate en Crowley y en lo que necesita ahora. Y lo que necesita es no sentir un ápice de esta violencia que crece en tu corazón…».

—Venga —dijo con suavidad Azirafel—. Vamos arriba.

Pasó un robusto brazo por la espalda de Crowley, bajo sus alas, para ayudarlo a no perder el equilibrio mientras subía por las escaleras que guiaban hasta el estrecho y desordenado apartamento en el que vivía, situado justo encima de la librería. Se detuvo junto al sofá y se apartó un poco con cuidado, asegurándose de que Crowley tenía un punto de apoyo antes de soltarlo del todo.

—Espera aquí —indicó—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Estaba casi seguro de que tenía un kit de primeros auxilios guardado bajo el lavabo de su minúsculo baño, aunque no era una certeza, puesto que nunca lo había usado. Aliviado cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se desplazó hasta su armario y cogió un par de toallas limpias. Luego, se fue a la cocina, llenó un bol de agua tibia y limpia y cogió la vara de medir que tenía colgada en la pared. Comprobando que no le faltara nada volvió a la sala de estar donde esperaba Crowley, que se hallaba de rodillas junto al sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente relajado por el sueño.

Azirafel dejó los materiales sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se agachó frente a Crowley. Le dolió observar su agotada y maltrecha figura. Debía de estar muy cansado después de los acontecimientos de hace una hora, por no hablar de los del mes pasado. Azirafel odió tener que despertarlo, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Estaba tan cansado que, simplemente, había colapsado ahí mismo? ¿O quizás pensaba que no debía sentarse en el sofá?

«O que no le estaba permitido sentarse…—Aquel desagradable pensamiento le heló la sangre en las venas—. Crowley se ha sentado tranquilamente aquí mil veces, y ha dormido también. Esta es nuestra casa. Solo ha estado un mes en el Cielo, ¿y ya está tan destrozado? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?».

Esperando la reacción sobresaltada de Crowley, Azirafel posó cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro.

—Crowley, mi vida…

Crowley abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un resoplido, desviando la mirada en cuanto miró a Azirafel a los ojos.

—Lo siento… —Hizo una mueca de dolor al incorporarse—. No quería…

—No te preocupes, vida. Venga, que te ayudo… —Azirafel ayudó a Crowley a levantarse para que sentara en el sofá, colocándolo de forma que su espalda quedara frente a Azirafel cuando este se sentó a su lado con cuidado—. Puede que esto te duela un poco, lo siento. —Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro—. Haré todo lo que pueda para evitarlo…

—No pasa nada —murmuró Crowley. Los brazos le cubrían el torso; un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo cuando notó la mano de Azirafel bajando por su ala, inspeccionándola hasta dar con el lugar exacto donde estaba rota y sangrando—. Hay que hacerlo.

—Esto sería mucho más fácil si pudiera sanarte…

—No. —Era lo más contundente que Azirafel le había oído decir a Crowley desde que lo encontró, y aquello lo entusiasmó durante un breve instante, hasta que lo vio encogerse y enmendar enseguida lo que había dicho con voz queda—: Perdona, es que… tienes que tener cuidado, ángel. Gabriel está intentando atraparte, igual que hizo antes… Está esperando que tus reacciones te delaten.

—Pero me avisaste —le recordó Azirafel con admiración. Le acarició con una mano una zona sin heridas del ala que no estaba rota—. Me hiciste saber lo que le habías dicho para que pudiera seguirle el juego. Tú me salvaste, Crowley, otra vez.

Crowley permanecía quieto y en silencio, mientras Azirafel retiraba con cuidado unas cuantas plumas muertas y hechas ceniza, y lavaba la piel amoratada de debajo. Le alivió comprobar que la gran mayoría de las heridas de Crowley estaban sanando adecuadamente. Aplicó ungüento sobre las pocas heridas abiertas que encontró y las envolvió con vendas suaves y limpias, distrayendo su mente con la quietud del proceso.

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo que le confundía.

—Me avisaste —repitió, pensativo. Crowley elevó la cabeza, girándola ligeramente en dirección a Azirafel para indicarle que estaba escuchando. Azirafel cerró el kit de primeros auxilios y comenzó a rasgar una de las viejas y suaves toallas que había cogido para hacer tiras largas y finas—. Y aun así… ¿Pensaste que yo les había contado lo nuestro?

Crowley volvió a girar la cabeza y la bajó. Los hombros se elevaron un instante y se desplomaron con un profundo suspiro. Incluso desde atrás, Azirafel pudo observar lo que era una clara reacción de vergüenza.

—No me lo creí de verdad —insistió él con voz queda y dubitativa. Se mantuvo callado durante un instante hasta que corrigió—: Bueno, no todo el tiempo.

Azirafel no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido, pero, entonces, pensó en cómo Crowley había respondido ante Gabriel, la forma en que se había sometido por completo. De alguna forma (en un mes, ¿cómo era eso posible?), Gabriel había logrado un terrorífico control sobre Crowley. La tristeza, el dolor y la aflicción en sus palabras desvaneció el sentimiento de ofensa, y Azirafel sintió que se le partía el corazón al oír su voz, rota y perdida: 

—Lo siento, es-estaba… confundido…

—Creíste que te había traicionado —continuó Azirafel, reflexionando y midiendo sus palabras. Crowley se encogió.

«No, así no» —pensó.

Azirafel se levantó del sofá y se plantó de rodillas frente a Crowley para ponerse a su altura y poder mirarlo de frente; para que no hubiera el más mínimo malentendido. Agarró a Crowley de las manos desde el lugar en el que se unían en su abrazo protector para envolverlas con las suyas, acariciándolas con el pulgar para intentar mitigar el temblor que las recorría.

—Creíste que te había traicionado —repitió con dulzura— y, aun así, me protegiste. Desafiaste a tus captores y al hacerlo te partieron el ala. Pero me protegiste… incluso cuando pensaste que yo era la razón por la que estabas allí.

Crowley hizo un gesto rápido de negación con la cabeza y con nerviosismo en la voz respondió:

—No creo eso, ya no, ángel, perd…

—Crowley. —Lo detuvo Azirafel. Liberó una de sus manos para elevar su cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, —llenos de culpa—, con afecto y con algo similar al asombro, a la vez que su otra mano se posaba en su magullada mejilla—. Vida mía, no me pidas perdón, porque lo que te debo es mi gratitud, nada menos. Que creyeras que yo podría haberte hecho daño… y haber seguido queriéndome, aun así…

Crowley se quedó mirando a Azirafel durante largo rato. La preocupación de sus ojos se fue desvaneciendo lentamente a medida que comprendía lo que Azirafel le estaba diciendo. Con voz ronca y repleta de la certeza de su devoción por él respondió, al fin, con asombro, como si fuera algo evidente que Azirafel debía de haber sabido:

—Siempre, ángel.

Azirafel sintió que se derretía. Su mano se deslizó por la nuca de Crowley y se enredó en su pelo, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y cerraba la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Lo besó delicadamente en la parte de la comisura de los labios que no estaba amoratada ni sangrando. Crowley giró la cabeza, siguiendo el contacto y buscando más, y elevó con indecisión una mano temblorosa para tocar el rostro de Azirafel.

—Espera, espera, amor… —dijo Azirafel jadeando. Cerró los ojos conteniendo sus ansias, aun cuando sintió cernirse sobre él una intensa oleada de deseo proveniente de Crowley—. Tu ala está rota, tengo que…, tengo que arreglarla.

Crowley frunció el ceño, apoyó su cabeza contra la de Azirafel y despegó los labios para protestar. A pesar de que Azirafel podía sentir con claridad que Crowley deseaba tocarlo y sentirlo cerca, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, aunque no la expresara en voz alta, su protesta tenía que ver con algo más que su alejamiento.

—Lo haremos como los humanos —prometió Azirafel—. Por mucho que desee curarte con un milagro, tienes razón, lo entiendo.

Crowley se mordió el labio y asintió, apartándose de Azirafel a regañadientes. Del mismo modo, Azirafel se levantó y se colocó detrás de Crowley. Con una mano recorrió con cautela su ala buena, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa afectuosa que le vino a los labios al sentir a Crowley estremecerse con el tacto. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó con ternura el hombro.

—Pronto, mi amor —prometió—. Todavía no.

Crowley hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

—Sí, vale… —dijo con la voz rota y sin aliento.

—Esto te va a doler. —Azirafel hizo una mueca de dolor—. Lo siento.

Crowley volvió a asentir.

—Hazlo. —Dobló los brazos en el reposabrazos que tenía enfrente, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos con la intención de amortiguar su voz—. Hazlo rápido.

—Vale, sí.

Con un rápido gesto, Azirafel colocó en su sitio el hueso roto. Un espasmo sacudió por completo el cuerpo de Crowley, y Azirafel lo oyó inspirar con fuerza, pero no gritó; casi no emitió sonido alguno.

Aquello llenaba de furia a Azirafel, pero no por Crowley.

—Ya está, amor —dijo resoplando aliviado—. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Crowley hizo un gesto de afirmación entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo aun temblando por el dolor.

Azirafel continuó hablando suavemente mientras se afanaba en la tarea, explicando a Crowley cada paso antes de proceder. Luego, cogió la vara de medir, la alineó con el hueso roto y la envolvió con esmero con las tiras de la toalla. Crowley permaneció todo el tiempo en la misma posición, pero Azirafel notó que su cuerpo se relajaba y que su respiración se pausaba a medida que seguía trabajando. Azirafel dejó que el sigiloso rumor de sus palabras se disipara y, para cuando hubo acabado, estaba casi seguro de que Crowley se había quedado dormido.

Entonces dudó: no había nada que deseara más que dejarlo dormir, y odiaba tener que seguir molestándolo después de todo lo que había sufrido, pero sabía que aún no habían acabado.

—Crowley, vida… —murmuró, precavido mientras le tocaba el hombro con una mano. Le agradó ver que esta vez Crowley no se apartó al tocarlo, y que simplemente levantó la cabeza, adormilado, y la giró en dirección a la mano que Azirafel había posado en su hombro—. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

Crowley obedeció y se movió despacio y con pesadez. Con cuidado, se giró y se colocó frente a Azirafel y posó sus alas en el reposabrazos que tenía detrás.

—Eso es… ¿Te encuentras mejor ya?

Crowley asintió de nuevo, sintiendo la cabeza pesada por el agotamiento.

—El dolor está remitiendo —afirmó con la voz ronca por el sueño—. Mejor ahora que está hecho. Se curará, solo que un poco más despacio que sin… —Señaló vagamente el collar.

Azirafel observó el collar y decidió que muy pronto dejaría de ser un problema.

—Muy bien —dijo asintiendo. No quería comenzar una discusión para la que sabía que Crowley no tenía fuerzas—. Las alas están bien. Entonces ahora solo nos queda… Todo lo demás. —Azirafel suspiró con gesto pesaroso—. Mejor lo dejamos hecho para que puedas dormir. ¿Puedes quitarte la camisa, por favor, mi vida?

Crowley se quedó de piedra. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en algún lugar alrededor de la cintura de Azirafel.

—No hay mucho que ver ahí —insistió—. En general, Gabriel se centró en las alas…

Azirafel frunció el ceño, consciente de que había algo que Crowley no le estaba contando; algo que él desconocía.

—Bueno, ¿y si me dejas que eche un vistazo? Solo para asegurarnos.

—Por favor. —El tono de su voz era grave y apagado, pero acuciante, y le temblaba peligrosamente. En sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir—. ¿N-no puedo descansar simplemente? Es que… Esta noche no, ángel, por favor.

Azirafel no podría haberse negado por nada del mundo.

—Claro, mi vida —dijo rindiéndose. Cambió de postura para acercarse más a Crowley y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. No hace falta que preguntes. Lo único que deseo es ayudarte.

El alivio inundó a Crowley por completo, y Azirafel logró ver cómo las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo apenas se derramaban por su rostro, justo antes de que Crowley se inclinara hacia delante y se dejara caer en su hombro.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No me las des —respondió Azirafel mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca y lo estrechaba cuidadosamente con el otro brazo—. No pasa nada. Sea lo que sea ya veremos qué hacer mañana.

Crowley levantó la mirada y miró a Azirafel con ojos preocupados. Despegó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y agarró a Azirafel por ambos lados con manos temblorosas, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Entonces, se dejó llevar y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Sus hombros se elevaban y descendían arrítmicamente con cada gemido y Azirafel sintió que una sensación de vacío se asentaba en su estómago; con la certeza de que había muchas cosas sobre esta situación que desconocía.

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Había tiempo de sobra para que Crowley marcara el ritmo y para que compartiera con él lo que quisiera cuando estuviera listo.

Azirafel se acomodó en el sofá y se reclinó de forma que Crowley pudiera echarse sobre él y dejara descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Vaciló un instante hasta que, con un chasquido, hizo aparecer una suave manta que tenía en el dormitorio y la extendió sobre ambos.

Gabriel no tenía forma de saber que ese milagro no había sido solo para Azirafel.

—Así —murmuró con voz relajante a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de Crowley rítmicamente—. Ahora descansa, aquí estás seguro. Ya está, mi vida, estoy aquí contigo, no te va a pasar nada…

Crowley se fue relajando lentamente, sus sollozos se fueron apagando por el cansancio hasta que, finalmente, se entregó al sueño. Por una vez en su larga existencia Azirafel se encontraba bastante cansado también. Dormir le apetecía. 

Pero Azirafel no sería capaz de dormir en mucho, mucho tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Crowley dormía apaciblemente, envuelto en una sensación de comodidad, calidez y seguridad.

Podía sentir el peso reconfortante de la manta sobre él; el terciopelo rozaba sus alas de forma sedosa. Podía sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de Azirafel bajo el suyo, de sus brazos envolviéndolo, uno en su cintura; el otro, enredado en su cabello. El dolor constante en su cuerpo había enmudecido y lo notaba distante.

Pero seguía ahí.

Sintiéndose un poco más fuerte, cambió levemente de postura, intentando sumergirse en el calor que emanaba de Azirafel, y ahí estaba: una aguda punzada de dolor le atravesó el ala de arriba abajo a causa del movimiento; señal que le advertía que la realidad se cerniría muy pronto sobre él.

«No, no, no quiero despertarme aún… Por favor, solo un poco más…».

A Crowley le encantaba dormir, pero dormir era un privilegio que rara vez se podía permitir; era una escapada al bálsamo curativo de su memoria. Despertar significaba arder y romperse, gritos desgarradores y manos crueles rasgándolo hasta que no quedaban más que jirones inservibles.

_Eres inservible… No eres nada… ¿Por qué iba a venir él a por ti?_

Se estremeció, las alas le dolían, el cuerpo le ardía como si vertieran agua bendita sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentó volver a dormirse, aferrándose al recuerdo de Azirafel como si pudiera agarrarlo con sus manos y retenerlo ahí, a pesar del dolor.

_No eres nada… Eres solo mío…_

—Crowley… Crowley, amor, despierta, no pasa nada. —La voz de Azirafel era silenciosa, pero apremiante. Crowley pudo sentir el calor de su aliento en el pelo—. Estás a salvo, estás en casa, estás aquí conmigo, mi amor, despierta, despierta…

«Parece real —pensó Crowley—, pero no lo es, no puede ser…».

Crowley abrió los ojos y parpadeó a través de la polvorienta luz solar que se filtraba por una ventana situada sobre su cabeza. Estaba en la sala de estar de Azirafel, en su sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Azirafel le tocaba el cabello, el rostro, intentando despertarlo.

«No puede ser real, no puede ser…».

—Crowley, mírame… Mírame un momento.

«No, no, no debo. Por favor, no me obligues…».

_Los ojos en el suelo donde les corresponde, demonio inmundo… No te atrevas a mirarme._

—Crowley. Mi vida, por favor… Solo mírame.

«No debo, pero tengo que hacerlo, me lo está pidiendo. Date prisa o se enfadará. Solo hazlo puto inútil, hazlo ya. ¡Ya!».

Crowley se obligó a elevar la mirada en dirección al sonido de la voz de Azirafel y se le cortó la respiración cuando observó aquellos ojos de un azul brillante que lo miraban con preocupación, mientras una mano se posaba sobre su rostro y le acariciaba el pómulo con el pulgar.

—No pasa nada —murmuró Azirafel intentando calmarlo—. Estás bien. Ya estás en casa y estás a salvo.

Crowley se quedó mirándolo durante un buen rato, empapándose de las familiares formas de su rostro y, entonces, observó la habitación a su alrededor; demasiado detallada para ser un sueño. De pronto, pudo respirar de nuevo y lanzó un resoplido, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para apoyarla sobre el hombro de Azirafel. Agarró al ángel de los lados y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Es real —dijo sin aliento—, es real, es real…

—Sí. —La voz de Azirafel estaba cargada de una especie de confirmación feroz, aunque le temblara ligeramente mientras sostenía la cabeza de Crowley contra su pecho. La mano que tenía libre descansaba cautelosa en la parte baja de su espalda—. Sí, mi amor, es real, estás en casa.

Al poco, Azirafel cambió de postura y Crowley se apartó a regañadientes para permitir que se incorporase. Sin embargo, no parecía que Azirafel tuviera prisa por interrumpir el contacto, y cogiendo la mano de Crowley puso su otro brazo con cuidado sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento, vida —se disculpó con gesto pesaroso—, pero es que no sé dónde es seguro tocarte sin haber visto…

Crowley levantó el brazo y agarró la mano de Azirafel. Entonces, la colocó con firmeza directamente sobre la mitad de su espalda. Ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor, aunque el brazo de Azirafel rozándole una quemadura a medio curar fuera una agonía. Se obligó a sostener su mirada, a pesar del frío miedo que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que lo hacía, porque sabía que era la única forma de convencer a Azirafel de que estaba siendo sincero.

Aunque no lo estaba siendo.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, ángel; eran solo las alas. Lo demás no necesita atención. Dame unos cuantos días más y estaré fresco como una rosa.

Azirafel lo observó un momento, y Crowley hizo todo lo posible para no apartar la mirada del intenso escrutinio de sus ojos. Finalmente, la expresión de Azirafel se relajó y si no estaba demasiado convencido de que Crowley le estaba diciendo la verdad, al menos, fingió que lo estaba.

—De acuerdo, vida —dijo suavemente, irguiéndose un poco más para poder besar a Crowley en la mejilla. Al hacerlo, Crowley cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en el cuello de Azirafel.

—No me importa dónde me toques —insistió con la voz amortiguada contra la camisa de Azirafel—, mientras lo hagas.

Azirafel dejó escapar una risita, un sonido terriblemente familiar que había extrañado mucho, y las pequeñas vibraciones que la acompañaron resonaron por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de cariño y atenuando sus miedos. Azirafel rozó con dulzura el cabello de Crowley con sus labios y le murmuró íntimamente al oído:

—Creo que eso puedo hacerlo.

Crowley se estremeció ligeramente y se retorció un poco hasta que, de algún modo, logró pegarse aún más a Azirafel. Permanecieron en un reconfortante silencio durante un rato, con los brazos de Azirafel rodeando a Crowley y una mano acariciando con ternura su espalda. Aunque los dedos de Azirafel rozando sobre las pocas heridas que tenía le provocaba cierto dolor, Crowley no estaba mintiendo del todo: La gran mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban en proceso de curación y, si el precio que debía pagar por sentir los brazos y las manos de Azirafel sobre él era una leve punzada de dolor, bueno… Era un precio pequeño.

Había sufrido cosas peores.

Después de un rato, Azirafel emitió un breve sonido de satisfacción y se movió ligeramente para incorporarse. Crowley también se movió a su vez de mala gana.

—Me parece que si nos quedamos así más tiempo nos vamos a dormir otra vez —comentó Azirafel de forma apacible.

A Crowley aquello no le pareció un problema en absoluto.

—¿Desayunamos? —propuso Azirafel.

—No tengo hambre —replicó Crowley. Cogió las manos de Azirafel y tiró levemente de ellas, tragándose los ruegos que trepaban por su garganta.

«Quédate conmigo…».

—No seas bobo —objetó Azirafel poniéndose en pie—. Vas a tener que sanar como un humano, lo que significa que tienes que comer. Proteínas, amigo mío. —Azirafel estrujó con ternura la mano de Crowley y retiró la suya suavemente—. No puedo curarte, pero puedo hacer otras cosas. Deja que te cuide.

A Crowley no se le ocurrió forma alguna de rechazar una propuesta como esa. Se quedó sentado en la quietud y dejó que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse, disfrutando de la calidez de la luz que entraba por la ventana y escuchando el reconfortante sonido del ajetreo en la cocina de donde, muy a su pesar, comenzaba a emanar un olor muy tentador que inundó la pequeña habitación.

No tenía mucho apetito; él nunca había sido mucho de comer, al contrario de Azirafel. De hecho, sentados ya a la minúscula y abarrotada mesa de comedor, Crowley se encontró a sí mismo mirando furtivamente el mueble bar donde Azirafel guardaba todos sus licores.

«Mala idea —se recordó a sí mismo—. Con mis poderes limitados al nivel de un humano, probablemente mi tolerancia al alcohol sea la de un humano también».

A pesar de todo, aquella idea no pintaba tan mal: podía atiborrarse de alcohol y así borrar todos los recuerdos que tenía. Sin embargo, sin su constitución demoníaca habitual no estaba seguro de cómo respondería.

«Al final perderías el control y se te escaparían secretos que no deberías decir bajo ninguna circunstancia… —pensó—. No, es muy mala idea».

Apartó la mirada del mueble y siguió comiéndose su plato de huevos revueltos, los cuales, debía admitir, estaban muy bien hechos. Además, la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Azirafel hacía que mereciera la pena el pequeño sacrificio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Azirafel se inclinó sobre la mesa, lo justo para coger la mano de Crowley. Este levantó la mirada, desviándola enseguida al ver la expresión de escrutinio y solemnidad que encontró en el rostro de Azirafel. Una sensación de inquietud se arremolinó en su estómago e intentó concentrarse en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y en el pulgar de Azirafel acariciando lentamente la palma de su mano.

—¿Crees que podrías… contarme lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Azirafel con cautela tras un momento de silencio.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio, esforzándose para que no le temblara la voz antes de hablar con voz sosegada:

—Llegué a casa ese día y… me estaban esperando. Eran tres. Se me echaron encima y me pusieron esta cosa. —Señaló con asco el collar—. Y… eso fue todo. Después de eso ya no pude pelear. Un solo puñetazo y… bueno, se activó. Pasa lo mismo si intento quitármelo.

La mano de Azirafel se detuvo, y cuando Crowley lo miró tenía los labios fruncidos por el enfado. Crowley reprimió un estremecimiento y se obligó a continuar:

—Han estado un tiempo observándonos. Tenían fotos. Lo negué todo du-durante mucho tiempo, pero él no me creía, y no paraba de… Entonces, creí que ya me habían pillado y que dijera lo que dijera no iban a dejar que me marchara, así que…, bueno, pensé que no tenían por qué cogerte a ti también.

Se detuvo, incapaz de pensar en algo más que pudiera decir que no le resultara tan doloroso. Los recuerdos inundaban su mente y el corazón le latía desbocado, sentía la boca seca y respiraba agitadamente.

—No te preocupes, mi vida, no tienes por qué seguir —lo tranquilizó Azirafel. Se levantó de su asiento, colocándose rápidamente a su lado y lo abrazó.

Agradecido por el gesto, Crowley volteó su rostro y lo posó sobre el vientre de Azirafel, levantando a su vez una mano para apoyarla en su cintura. Respiró hondo, absorbiendo la familiar calidez de su aroma, e intentó calmar sus pensamientos que, como su respiración y su pulso, habían comenzado a acelerarse.

—Lo siento tanto, Crowley… —continuó Azirafel, con la voz repleta de culpa y aflicción—. Te busqué por todos sitios, de verdad, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudieras estar en el Cielo. Me refiero a que tanto el Cielo como el Infierno siempre se han ocupado de los suyos. Aunque sí que pensé que podías estar en el Infierno. Incluso invoqué un demonio para preguntarle por ti, pero no sabía nada. Y durante todo este mes has estado encerrado, sufriendo lo indecible, cuando te podría haber encontrado tan fácilmente si simplemente lo hubiera sabido antes…

Lo cierto es que Crowley solo estaba escuchando a medias, dejando que el sonido de la voz de Azirafel lo inundara sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Fue entonces, mientras se relajaba, que escuchó la última parte y se quedó completamente paralizado. Sus embarullados pensamientos se detuvieron al instante y frunciendo el ceño, se echó hacia atrás ligeramente para mirar a Azirafel.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevo desaparecido?

—Ha pasado un mes. —Azirafel hizo un gesto pesaroso—. Siento muchísimo no haber sido más rápido… —Su voz se apagó al notar la expresión de Crowley y frunció el ceño, preocupado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha sido?

Crowley tenía la boca seca. La confusión le hizo sentir náuseas, y una sensación de terror comenzó a trepar por su espalda mientras volvía a pensar en el tiempo que había estado desaparecido, y en las interminables horas de tormento y degradación. Intentó concentrarse en el tiempo y no en los vívidos y crudos recuerdos de la sangre, el calor abrasador y el dolor.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, con la voz afligida y agotada cuando finalmente logró responder la pregunta de Azirafel:

—… Mucho más.

****

_Quizás Crowley habría estado más preocupado por el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido para sonsacarle información sobre su relación con Azirafel, si los ángeles que estaban a cargo no hubieran sido tan sumamente inútiles._

_Él no les pensaba contar nada, jamás; poco importaba lo que le hicieran. De eso estaba seguro._

_Aunque, hasta ahora, lo que le habían hecho no había sido para nada impresionante._

_Tres o cuatro ángeles diferentes habían entrado en la diminuta celda de piedra en intervalos de unas pocas horas, y le habían exigido explicaciones sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Azirafel, los motivos de sus encuentros o detalles sobre sus conversaciones. Cuando se negaba a responder a sus preguntas le propinaban puñetazos, le asestaban patadas o estampaban su cabeza contra la pared de piedra que tenía detrás; pero, hasta el momento, no había visto ni una sola arma._

_Ni siquiera habían tocado el collar._

_—A ver, yo sé que el departamento de tormentos del Cielo es bastante limitado —admitió Crowley sonriendo al ángel que estaba de pie frente a él y que lo miraba con ojos poco amenazadores—, pero es que esto da pena. ¿Tú te crees que un par de hostias van a hacer que me arrastre llorando y rogando a tus pies para confesar mis pecados y que me condenen? —se burló pasando la lengua por los dientes; notó un sabor metálico, pero sonrió igualmente—. Joder, ¿tú has oído hablar alguna vez de un potro de tortura?_

_—¿Quieres que vaya a por uno? —gruñó el ángel con frustración, elevando el puño de forma amenazadora._

_Crowley puso los ojos en blanco._

_—No si lo digo porque te podría venir bien un podo de ayuda, visto que no eres un torturador muy creativo. Yo tengo montones de sugerencias muy útiles._

_—Pues tiene razón, ¿sabes? Esto se te da como el culo._

_Crowley levantó la mirada en dirección al sonido de la voz y, de pronto, se sintió incómodo. No había vuelto a ver a Gabriel desde aquel primer día en que lo atraparon, y el instinto le dijo que se levantara y se preparara para pelear. Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a las cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas a la pared que tenía detrás, situadas tan abajo que solo le permitían ponerse de rodillas._

_—¿Qué? —farfulló el ángel con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión ofendida—. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que…_

_—Él ya ha sufrido los peores suplicios que el Infierno puede ofrecer —señaló Gabriel—. ¿Tú crees que este juego de niños va a resolver algo?_

_—Somos ángeles —replicó el subordinado con un deje hosco y resentido—. Se supone que no debemos ser buenos torturando._

_—Se supone que debemos ser los mejores en todo —objetó Gabriel, mirando a Crowley a los ojos mientras hablaba. Ni una vez siquiera dirigió su mirada al ángel al que estaba increpando y, sin embargo, de alguna forma supo que este había abierto la boca para protestar de nuevo y lo detuvo antes incluso de que pudiera volver a hablar—. Vete._

_El ángel obedeció y Crowley se quedó solo con Gabriel._

_—Bueno, pues —dijo Gabriel al tiempo que se agachaba frente a Crowley para colocarse cara a cara. Luego levantó una mano para acariciarle el pelo en un gesto de afecto condescendiente—, vamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_De forma instintiva, Crowley se apartó de su mano y lo miró._

_La sonrisa de Gabriel se borró de forma instantánea y, acto seguido, llevó la mano rápidamente a la cabeza de Crowley para agarrarlo del pelo y tirar con fuerza hacia atrás. Entonces, lo acercó a él, torciéndole las muñecas que tenía esposadas a la pared, y con voz serena y autoritaria, dijo:_

_—No te apartes de mí._

_Sabiendo que no podía liberarse por temor a que el collar volviera a activarse si intentaba resistirse con demasiada fuerza, Crowley se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Gabriel a los ojos con actitud desafiante._

_Gabriel sonrió lentamente. Entonces, chasqueó los dedos y al instante, la camisa y la chaqueta de Crowley desparecieron, dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo completamente expuesta. Alarmado, Crowley intentó alejarse de nuevo. Gabriel le tiró del pelo con brusquedad, y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Crowley sintió peligrar su cuello. Gabriel se inclinó hacia él; su voz era suave y su aliento cálido contra su piel:_

_—Te he dicho… que no te apartes._

_Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y en su mano apareció una brillante daga plateada extremadamente afilada. La dirigió cerca de los labios de Crowley, abiertos y trémulos, mientras observaba su rostro. Crowley pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del arma e inmediatamente supo que la daga había sido bendecida. Tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía desbocado._

_Las comisuras de la boca de Gabriel se torcieron, divertidas, a la vez que bajaba la daga y la situaba justo en garganta desnuda de Crowley, casi haciendo contacto con ella. Sosteniendo su mirada, le susurró con voz casi íntima:_

_—Tú y yo sabemos… que esto va a doler muchísimo más que cualquiera de las cosas que esos idiotas te han estado haciendo hasta ahora. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_Crowley no respondió. Sus ojos deambulaban desde el rostro de Gabriel hasta la daga, que continuaba desplazándose hacia abajo, hasta que alcanzó su pecho._

_—Aunque no tendría por qué —continuó Gabriel de forma distraída—. Puedes confesar. Ahora mismo. Háblame sobre Azirafel y tú, cuéntamelo todo y no tendré que usarla. —Dejó que el borde de la daga pasara rozando sobre la base de sus costillas, y Crowley dejó escapar un breve y agudo siseo a causa del calor abrasador. Una expresión de falsa compasión apareció en el rostro de Gabriel que, encogiendo los hombros levemente, añadió—: Depende de ti._

_—Ya te lo he dicho —susurró Crowley. Su respiración se había acelerado anticipando el dolor, pero aún era regular cuando volvió a mirar a Gabriel a los ojos—: No tengo nada que confesar._

_—Ya. Pues, es que… no me lo creo. —Gabriel negó con la cabeza—. Tenemos las fotos, Crowley. Ya sabemos lo que significan, solo necesito que me confirmes lo que ya sabemos._

_Crowley consideró aquello durante un instante y una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en su rostro._

_Ahora lo entendía._

_Si esto hubiera ocurrido en el Infierno, estando en posesión de pruebas como aquellas, Crowley no habría abrigado la más mínima esperanza por un juicio justo. Y, claramente, siendo un demonio, tampoco podía esperar tal comportamiento por parte del Cielo._

_Pero Azirafel sí podía._

_El Cielo necesitaba algo más que unas cuantas fotografías borrosas antes de poder considerarlas como pruebas suficientes para incriminar a alguien de los suyos. Para poder castigar realmente a Azirafel necesitaban más pruebas, como, quizás, alguien que testificara en su contra._

_Ellos querían que Crowley testificara en contra de Azirafel._

_Algo que, en cierto sentido, era un alivio, porque estaba absolutamente convencido de que eso era algo que nunca iban a obtener._

_Pasara lo que le pasara a él, Azirafel estaría a salvo._

_—Los dos habéis cruzado la línea —continuaba diciendo Gabriel; era evidente que estaba enamorado del sonido de su propia voz—. Habéis traicionado a vuestros bandos. ¿Por qué deberías ser tú el único al que lo castiguen por ello? ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo fue todo en realidad? Cuéntamelo todo. Si lo haces… —Gabriel movió la daga levemente y ofreció a Crowley una sonrisa radiante—. Te dejaremos libre. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los nuestros… Y dejaremos que el Infierno se ocupe de ti. A menos que te dé tiempo a salir corriendo. Y seguro que podrías. Todavía podrías hasta salir ganando de esto, Crowley. Más o menos._

_Crowley permanecía en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la daga mientras Gabriel la volvía a colocar cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear a causa del calor que desprendía._

_—Así que, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció Gabriel— ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decir antes de que empiece?_

_—Vale, vale, sí… Lo hay —concedió Crowley al final, casi sin aliento, apartando con esfuerzo los ojos de la daga para clavarlos en los de Gabriel. Entonces, sonrió y le dijo desafiante:_

_—Que te follen._

_La sonrisa de Gabriel se desvaneció, tornándose en una expresión de furia. Con la mandíbula crispada y los ojos llameantes, apretó el puño alrededor del mango con el que sostenía la daga; pero, entonces, el arcángel miró hacia abajo, sacudió la cabeza como arrepentido por su reacción, y rio con suavidad._

_—Bueno, pues entonces… —dijo pacientemente y con actitud indulgente. La mano que tenía aferrada al pelo de Crowley se relajó, soltándolo del todo y se inclinó ligeramente—: Haremos esto a tu manera._

_Y con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, deslizó la daga hacia abajo, cortando el pecho de Crowley._


	8. Capítulo 7

_Gabriel tenía razón en algo: las cosas se volvieron muchísimo peores para Crowley en cuanto él se quedó a cargo del interrogatorio._

_Con un chasquido, Gabriel cambió las cadenas de posición, de forma que Crowley quedó suspendido del techo por las muñecas, con la punta de los dedos del pie apenas tocando el frío suelo de piedra bajo él. Ahora podía sentir el suelo; cada ligera brisa de aire; cada roce de la daga, amenazante y provocadora sobre alguna parte nueva de su cuerpo, porque Gabriel había hecho desaparecer de inmediato toda su ropa con un milagro._

_—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —sonrió Gabriel, caminando despacio a su alrededor, absorto, dando inofensivos toques con la daga sobre la palma de su mano—. Me gusta tener opciones._

_Gabriel tenía mucha más imaginación que sus predecesores._

_Se tomaba su tiempo, experimentando, aplicando la daga en varios lugares con diferente intensidad. A veces la usaba para extraer sangre, cortando partes de su cuerpo que consideraba más sensibles. Otras, simplemente ponía la parte plana de la daga contra la piel de Crowley y la dejaba ahí durante un rato. Y cada vez, tras darle unos minutos para que pudiera recobrar el aliento, le volvía hacer las mismas preguntas:_

_«¿Por qué te reunías con Azirafel? ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de vuestra relación? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esa relación?»._

_Crowley era bastante menos creativo con sus respuestas. En general, Gabriel siempre obtenía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, Crowley las variaba un poco con un: «anda y que te den», «que te jodan» o en una ocasión: «vete al Infierno, puto gilipollas»._

_Pero, en general, independientemente de la pregunta o de cuántas veces le preguntara o le doliera, al responder a Crowley le gustaba ser clásico, aunque no lo hiciera con mucha clase:_

_«Que te follen»._

_Crowley intentaba adivinar cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero era casi imposible llevar la cuenta en una sala diminuta y sin ventanas en donde no entraba la más mínima luz. También era consciente de que, con toda seguridad, el dolor estaba distorsionando su percepción del tiempo. Lo que parecían horas bien podían haber sido solo minutos; lo que parecían semanas podían haber sido solo días._

_Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, así que no tenía ni pajolera idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado._

_Intentó contar las visitas de Gabriel. Seguro que tenía otras cosas que hacer aparte de torturarlo. Joder, era un arcángel, ¿no? Estaba al mando de una buena parte del Cielo. ¿Quizás venía una vez al día? ¿Una vez cada dos días? A Crowley le era imposible calcular el tiempo que pasaba entre cada visita._

_Principalmente por culpa del collar._

_Cuando la primera visita de Gabriel hubo acabado, —y el arcángel se encontraba limpiando la daga con un paño blanco inmaculado que había materializado de la nada—, Crowley había sentido una oleada de alivio. Sin embargo, fue una sensación breve, porque Gabriel se había abalanzado sobre él de inmediato, cogiéndolo del pelo para sujetarlo con firmeza y sonriendo al tiempo que dirigía su mano al collar y lo subía hasta 05._

_Era soportable, por poco. El dolor bastaba para desconcentrarlo y dificultaba en extremo cualquier intento de pensamiento coherente. Dormir era imposible. Aun si lo quisiera, Crowley no habría podido dormir en la postura en la que lo había dejado Gabriel, una postura que enseguida se convirtió en una agonía._

_Por fin, después de lo que, con toda seguridad, habían sido horas, sino días, Gabriel volvió y bajó los ajustes del collar. Con un chasquido de sus dedos dejó caer el cuerpo de Crowley al suelo, agotado y jadeando sin aliento a medida que el dolor remitía con rapidez, y la sangre volvía a fluir por sus extremidades._

_Entonces, Gabriel volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante para hacerle las mismas preguntas._

_Crowley lo miró con una sonrisa cansada y le volvió a dar las mismas respuestas._

_Y Gabriel, sonriendo también, volvió a sacar la daga._

_Cuando se marchó horas después, aún sin las respuestas que deseaba, volvió a poner el collar a 05._

_El tiempo se volvió insignificante; era algo que pasaba entre un suplicio y el siguiente. El único pensamiento al que Crowley se aferraba era su determinación para no traicionar a Azirafel. No podía confesar, no importaba lo que le hiciera Gabriel. Y con todo, incluso aquel pensamiento se fue evaporando poco a poco de su mente. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la oleada de dolor abrasador que consumía su cuerpo a causa del collar, y en los cientos de cortes y quemaduras, hasta el punto en el que ya ni comprendía las preguntas que le hacía Gabriel, ni mucho menos tenía capacidad para contestar._

_Gabriel guardó la daga, se arrodilló al lado de Crowley y pasó una mano con suavidad por su frente, desplazándola hacia abajo a través de su tembloroso cuerpo, que yacía hecho un ovillo sobre la fría piedra. Entonces, todo el daño y el dolor desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Sintiendo al fin la cabeza despejada, Crowley parpadeó, completamente anonadado. Sin embargo, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio la sonrisa cruel que se dibujó en el rostro de Gabriel a la vez que sacaba de nuevo la daga._

_Una y otra vez, Gabriel torturaba a Crowley más allá de sus límites. Después, lo curaba y le daba la oportunidad de confesar… Y entonces comenzaba de nuevo. Y en cada ocasión, la frustración de Gabriel aumentaba de forma evidente, actuando de forma más brutal cada vez, y su fría sonrisa se tornaba crispada y forzada con cada intento._

_—No sé, Crowley, me estoy cansando de repetirme —comentó con tono distraído, casi amistoso; pero sus ojos ardían con resentimiento—. ¿Tú no?_

_Crowley le sonrió de forma despreocupada, aunque en su interior sintiera náuseas por el miedo._

_—No… —dijo con desdén mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Nunca voy a cansarme de mandarte a tomar por culo._

_La boca de Gabriel se torció en una fea expresión de furia y, acto seguido, golpeó a Crowley con el revés de la mano, estampando su cabeza contra la pared. La visión de Crowley se oscureció momentáneamente y pensó que quizás obtendría el alivio temporal de la inconsciencia, pero él no tenía tanta suerte. Ni en aquel instante ni nunca._

_—De acuerdo —gruñó Gabriel y, chasqueando los dedos, Crowley se encontró de nuevo suspendido del techo sobre sus muñecas—. ¿No quieres hablar? Pues no hablamos._

_Con otro chasquido una mesa pequeña apareció a su lado. Sobre ella descansaban un paño blanco y limpio, una tira larga y blanca de tela y un cuenco blanco lleno de agua._

_Crowley pudo notar por el olor que se trataba de agua bendita._

_—No te preocupes —le aseguró Gabriel con una sonrisa cruel—. Está diluida, no te matará. —Volvió a agarrar a Crowley por el pelo y se acercó a él. Con voz grave, furiosa y teñida de satisfacción vengativa, afirmó—: Aunque te va a joder vivo. Vas a desear que te hubiera matado._

_Se alejó de Crowley un momento, cogió el paño blanco y lo metió en el cuenco, empapando la tela en el agua. A medida que se aproximaba a Crowley, lo estrujó para escurrirlo en el suelo, riéndose por lo bajo cuando unas pocas gotas acertaron en sus piernas desnudas. Crowley siseó de dolor e intentó apartarse sin conseguirlo. Se quedó suspendido en el aire por un instante, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo y se torció los brazos en el intento._

_En cuanto Crowley se dio cuenta de la intención de Gabriel, intentó detenerlo, pero este era mucho más fuerte y él apenas podía moverse, restringido como estaba. Gabriel le sujetó la mandíbula, abriéndole la boca a la fuerza, y le introdujo el paño mojado. Ahogado por el pánico, Crowley intentó liberarse de Gabriel, escupiendo el paño hacia afuera, e incapaz de reprimir el grito estrangulado que trepó por su garganta. Sin embargo, Gabriel cogió la tira de tela de la mesa y la ató firmemente alrededor de su boca para que no pudiera deshacerse del paño._

_Una agonía atroz consumió la boca de Crowley a medida que el líquido cáustico le abrasaba la parte de detrás de la garganta en su descenso. Sintiendo arcadas, se esforzó por expulsarlo en vano, mientras Gabriel lo observaba durante unos instantes con evidente placer._

_—Eso es —comentó, satisfecho—. A ver si así te lavas la boca antes de hablar._

_Después se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala, para no regresar en mucho, mucho tiempo._

****

—¿Mucho más? —preguntó Azirafel, confuso, repitiendo las palabras de Crowley—. Pero, ¿cuánto?

Crowley negó con la cabeza; se sentía absolutamente perdido y desorientado.

—Más tiempo —dijo con impotencia—. No sé, no entiendo cómo puede… ¿El… el tiempo funciona de forma distinta en el Cielo?

—No —contestó Azirafel—. Por lo general, no. —Permaneció en silencio un instante, pensativo. Entonces, se mordió el labio y continuó, vacilante—: Los ángeles tienen el poder de alterar la memoria y la percepción. Puede que todo lo que recuerdes no sea real…

Crowley sintió como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada y una oleada de rabia y resentimiento lo recorrió por completo.

—Fue real —espetó, indignado, y apartó el brazo con el que Azirafel lo rodeaba, dejando su mano en el aire.

—Vale —concedió velozmente Azirafel, elevando las manos en un gesto tranquilizador, y con la mirada repleta de preocupación y culpa—. Perdona, Crowley. Te creo.

Crowley se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa y de Azirafel. Ahora mismo, no quería estar cerca. Se sentía atrapado, agobiado; respiraba con dificultad mientras caminaba por el suelo, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—No lo entiendo —repitió. Odiaba la desesperación que teñía su voz temblorosa—. No lo entiendo…

—Crowley, no pasa nada —insistió Azirafel, con un tono de voz tan bajo y cauteloso que Crowley lo odió por ello… Bueno, solo un poco—. ¿Qué importa cuánto tiempo haya sido? Ya estás a salvo. No tienes por qué preocuparte por detalles que no van a cambiar lo que ya se ha acabado.

—Es que no se ha acabado —masculló Crowley sentándose en el sofá, y enterró el rostro en sus manos—. No está acabado ni de lejos…

Azirafel se sentó a su lado de una forma demasiado cuidadosa y leve, y Crowley resistió el impulso de levantarse y ponerse a caminar de nuevo; el impulso de alejarse de la mano que Azirafel había dejado descansar sobre su espalda.

—Lo sé —suspiró Azirafel, coincidiendo con Crowley—. Estamos en peligro. Gabriel estará vigilando por si cometemos algún error. Hemos caído intencionadamente en su trampa, y hasta que no encontremos algún modo de salir… Pero lo encontraremos, ¡te lo prometo!

Eso no era a lo que Crowley se estaba refiriendo. O, al menos, no era todo.

—Es que… No lo entiendo —repitió girándose hacia Azirafel para observar su reacción—. Ya sé que no tiene sentido, lo sé, ángel, pero te digo que no ha sido un mes… No lo ha sido.

Podía sentir la tristeza y la inquietud de Azirafel, la duda en su rostro. Aquel silencio dijo más que mil palabras. En aquel momento Crowley supo que Azirafel, en lugar de estar realmente ayudándolo a descubrir qué demonios pasaba, estaba dudando de su percepción. Reprimiendo su frustración, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

No quería alejar a Azirafel; lo que quería era hacerle comprender.

Azirafel era un ser de luz y amor, pero también era un erudito y otorgaba gran importancia a los hechos. Aun teniendo un gran don cuando se trataba de emociones humanas, a veces, podía resultar frustrante que se centrara en la lógica. Él desconocía lo que Crowley sabía sobre el poder de la imaginación; que, en ocasiones, los hechos simplemente no importaban, que únicamente la fuerza de la imaginación podía hacer que algo fuera real, si uno lo deseaba fervientemente. O si alguien lo deseaba fervientemente.

Pero Crowley nunca había deseado nada de esto.

—Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo —dijo al fin Azirafel en voz baja mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura—. Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, amor, ya lo verás. —Tras un momento, con un tono demasiado alegre, añadió—: ¡Sé de algo que podría hacerte sentir mejor!

Una distracción. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a ofrecerle era una distracción, y Crowley no quería distraerse; quería saber lo que le habían hecho y cómo es que había perdido tanto tiempo. 

—¿Te gustaría que nos pasáramos hoy por tu casa? —sugirió Azirafel—. Para coger algunas de tus cosas, ya que te vas a quedar aquí un tiempo…

Crowley lo miró de nuevo, sintiéndose interesado, muy a su pesar. Pensó en su piso, que llevaba vacío… Bueno, no tenía ni puñetera idea desde hacía cuánto tiempo. Pensó en las plantas. Seguramente, la mayoría hacía tiempo que estaban marchitas, o casi, si solo había pasado un mes.

«Pero no es posible… —pensó—. Tiene que haber sido mucho más tiempo…».

Azirafel sonreía, con actitud optimista y persuasiva; consciente —de una forma irritante— de que ya había logrado convencer a Crowley cuando, con falsa inocencia, añadió—:

—¿Y vamos a por el coche?

Crowley dejó escapar un intenso suspiro exasperado.

Vale, ya estaba oficialmente distraído.

—Sí —respondió, al fin—. Sí, venga, vale.

—Bien.

Satisfecho, Azirafel se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, preparándose para salir. Por su parte, Crowley se quedó sentado ahí, sintiéndose mareado y muy, muy perdido. Tras unos minutos, Azirafel se detuvo frente a él y extendió su mano para coger la suya.

—¿Listo para irnos?

Crowley asintió y se dejó guiar de forma automática por las escaleras hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban a la salida, Azirafel se detuvo y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño con actitud inquieta y, extrañamente, avergonzada. Entonces, de forma indecisa y comprensiva a la vez, dijo:

—Perdona, vida, pero… ¿No crees que deberías ocultar tus alas antes de salir a la calle?

Crowley pensó en el estado de sus alas —rotas y hechas trizas, apagadas y cenicientas cuando en otro tiempo habían vestido un bonito negro brillante— y sintió su rostro hervir de la humillación y el asco. Podía sentir la lástima de Azirafel quemándole el pecho y la vergüenza hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Sus alas estaban destrozadas… Crowley no era más que un llorica, un despojo roto… Y estaba bastante seguro de que Azirafel estaba bastante seguro de que Crowley estaba perdiendo la puñetera cabeza.

Y quizás tenía razón.

No había ninguna otra razón que explicara la discrepancia entre el tiempo que Crowley creía que había pasado cautivo y el tiempo que Azirafel insistía que había pasado en realidad.

De repente, Crowley se sintió increíblemente expuesto y vulnerable, y completamente furioso con toda la situación.

Y también un poco con Azirafel.

—Eh, pues sí, sí creo que debería, no soy imbécil —espetó—. ¿No crees que lo haría si pudiera? ¡Es el bendito collar, que no me deja!

Lo había intentado, vaya si lo había intentado, una y otra vez, pero Gabriel había configurado el collar para evitar que pudiera esconder las alas —para poder torturarlas mejor, claro—. Gabriel siempre había querido tener fácil acceso a ellas.

Súbitamente, la ardiente rabia y frustración que Crowley sentía se vio inundada por una ola de furia proveniente de Azirafel, tan intensa que casi lo dejó sin respiración. Era abrasadora, densa, sofocante y violenta, de una manera que nunca había sentido en Azirafel en 6000 años. La sintió cernirse sobre él, arroyando a Crowley, y haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón y que el estómago se le encogiera.

«Puto maleducado de mierda, tendrías que haber cerrado la boca, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así?». 

La mano de Azirafel vino a posarse en su hombro y, de forma instintiva, Crowley lo evitó, levantando las manos frente a él, y bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Lo siento —dijo con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos y se le quebró la voz cuando continuó—: Perdona, no debería haber…

—¿No deberías haber qué? —La voz de Azirafel era inusualmente suave y triste cuando volvió a intentar cogerle la mano. Esta vez, Crowley se dejó—. ¿Haberme hablado mal por comportarme como un idiota desconsiderado? Pues claro que sí, y no te culpo.

Crowley levantó la mirada súbitamente, sorprendido.

—¿N-no?

La mano de Azirafel, firme y cálida contra la suya, no era nada amenazante, sin embargo, Crowley no pudo evitar mirarlo con cautela. Le había gritado, le había hablado como si fuera tonto, y eso no se podía tolerar, él sabía lo que le convenía, nunca debería haber…

—Es perfectamente normal que estés enfadado, Crowley, que estés furioso. Incluso conmigo. Dios sabe que yo estoy enfadado y ni siquiera soy al que… —La voz de Azirafel se fue apagando a medida que asimilaba la expresión en el rostro de Crowley—. Oh, no, no, mi vida, no estoy enfadado contigo —susurró, horrorizado con el pensamiento—. Estoy enfadado por lo que te han hecho y porque parece que no puedo hacer casi nada para ayudarte. —Azirafel se acercó lentamente a Crowley y estiró el brazo para coger su otra mano—. Nunca te haría daño, Crowley. No importa lo mucho que yo esté frustrado o enfadado; o que tú lo estés —enmendó con una sonrisa amable y triste.

Frente a la dulzura y la calidez constantes de Azirafel, Crowley se sintió, de pronto, pequeño y ridículo. ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera pensado realmente que Azirafel estaba tan enfadado con él como para hacerle daño? Crowley permitió que Azirafel se acercara y se adentrara en su espacio; dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran sobre él, rodeándolo, y se inclinara para darle un suave y recatado beso en sus labios entreabiertos.

—Perdona —susurró Crowley, alicaído y con la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza—. Yo… tampoco estoy enfadado contigo —admitió—. Es que, es… frustrante, ya está. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —lo tranquilizó Azirafel. Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño levemente, pensativo—. Quizás pueda hacerlas desaparecer con un milagro, solo durante el tiempo que estemos fuera —reflexionó—. El mismo Gabriel dijo que no era oportuno que los humanos las vieran. No podría oponerse, ¿no?

—Pero entonces te preguntaría que a dónde me estabas llevando, y por qué y… ¿qué le dirías?

—Cierto… —respondió Azirafel con una mueca.

Crowley dudó. Se sentía fatal por haber hablado a Azirafel así cuando solo había intentado ayudarlo…; por haberle hecho sentir mal por intentar protegerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ahora mismo no podía hacer mucho, pero eso tenía que hacerlo.

—Pu-puedo hacerlo —se ofreció, vacilante—. Con el collar así de bajo, cre-creo que puedo.

Las arrugas en la frente de Azirafel se hicieron más prominentes con su preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —asintió Crowley, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto—. Qui-quiero intentarlo. Creo que estoy preparado.

No lo estaba.

Para cuando Azirafel hubo conseguido parar un taxi, Crowley comenzaba a sentirse aturdido y mareado por el esfuerzo de desviar la atención de todos los viandantes que, de otra forma, se habrían percatado de sus alas. En el taxi tuvo que mantener la ilusión para el conductor que, aun siendo un esfuerzo considerablemente menor, le provocó dolor de cabeza y le entumeció las extremidades, que notaba pesadas. Azirafel rodeó a Crowley con un brazo en una muestra de apoyo silencioso y Crowley, agradecido, dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, respirando profundamente e intentando mantenerla estable.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal del piso y Crowley pudo interrumpir la ilusión, Azirafel estaba cargando prácticamente con todo el peso de Crowley, que se inclinaba sobre él al borde del colapso. Preocupado, Azirafel guio a Crowley al asiento más cercano —la silla detrás de su escritorio— y lo ayudó a sentarse.

—Ya está, mi vida, descansa —dijo con suavidad, besándolo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza—. Voy a prepararte un macuto. Solo dime si hay algo en particular que quieres para que no lo olvide.

Crowley asintió sin fuerzas, antes de echarse hacia adelante y doblar los brazos sobre la mesa de escritorio para descansar la cabeza sobre ellos. En aquel momento no podía importarle menos qué cosas cogiera Azirafel; necesitaba recobrar el aliento, descansar y esperar hasta que se le pasara el mareo. Fue vagamente consciente de los sonidos que provenían del dormitorio, donde Azirafel estaba abriendo y cerrando armarios y cajones.

Tras unos pocos minutos, le mareo y la pesadez remitieron, y Crowley elevó la cabeza, parpadeando adormilado, mientras observaba la familiar habitación que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Hizo una mueca ante la visión de sus plantas, marchitas en su mayoría o con lugares que se habían vuelto marrones. Y, a pesar del pobre trabajo que estaban haciendo con su crecimiento, ninguna temblaba ni parecía mínimamente asustada.

«Ya ves lo patético que eres, tío —aportó su subconsciente de forma oportuna—. Ya no intimidas lo más mínimo…».

Crowley volvió a mirar al escritorio con un profundo suspiro.

«Débil, patético… Y perdiendo la puta cabeza».

Dirigió la mirada hacia su habitación donde Azirafel se afanaba preparándole el macuto; una tarea pequeña y sencilla que Crowley debería haber sido capaz de llevar a cabo.

«Dentro de poco se cansará de esto… De esta inutilidad… De esta carga. Se cansará, pero seguirá dando, porque es Azirafel. Seguirá siendo amable, cariñoso, generoso… Seguirá ocupándose de ti… Hasta que te odie por ello».

Crowley parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que le vinieron a los ojos, provocada por la espiral enfermiza de sus pensamientos.

«¿Ves? Eres débil, indigno y patético. ¿Qué utilidad vas a tener para él?».

Crowley dio un par de profundas bocanadas, intentando calmarse, y se enjugó las lágrimas, enfadado, aunque sabía que daba igual. Azirafel lo conocía de sobra. Vería que había estado llorando cuando saliera de su dormitorio. Se percataría y, entonces, se sería tan cuidadoso y tan paciente que Crowley no sería capaz de soportarlo.

De pronto, Crowley recordó algo y alargó el brazo hacia abajo para abrir un cajón estrecho en la parte superior derecha del escritorio, dando un hondo suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó el contenido: media docena de gafas de sol negras de Valentino de su estilo favorito.

Tragando saliva con dificultad sacó con cuidado un par y las inspeccionó durante un momento, empapándose de cada pequeño detalle que ya conocía de memoria, antes de colocárselas. Un instante después, el mundo se ensombreció, tomando un cariz tan familiar para él como respirar. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro trémulo a causa de la abrumadora sensación de alivio que sintió, de la inmediata sensación de pertinencia que le sobrevino con el simple acto de ponérselas.

Y, por primera vez en, bueno, literalmente no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo… Crowley no se sintió exactamente como él otra vez, pero sí que recordó cómo era.

Como poco, pudo imaginarse que era él otra vez.

«Puedes hacerlo —se dijo a sí mismo, cuadrando los hombros y exhalando de forma temblorosa—. Puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho miles de veces. Y si no puedes hacerlo… Puedes fingir. Eso también lo has hecho miles de veces».

Era un comienzo.

Y, por el momento, tendría que servir, porque era lo único a lo que podía agarrarse. 


	9. Capítulo 8

Durante los últimos catorce años, Azirafel y Crowley habían pasado más tiempo en la casa de Azirafel que en la de Crowley por varios motivos. Uno era que la casa de Azirafel era más cómoda, pero la razón principal y más importante ahora le parecía amargamente absurda: a Azirafel le preocupaba más que los pillara juntos el bando de Crowley que su propio bando.

—Los demonios son crueles y violentos por naturaleza —le recordó a Crowley, recitando de memoria la información que le habían enseñado con la máxima dedicación.

—¿Ah, sí?

Crowley arqueó una ceja y frunció levemente los labios, dando a entender que Azirafel lo había ofendido, aunque esa no hubiera sido su intención. Aturullado y avergonzado, Azirafel se había apresurado por retractar, o como mínimo, corregir su opinión.

—Tú no, Crowley, ellos —insistió él—. Si el Cielo nos coge, no va a ser agradable, pero prefiero enfrentarme a su juicio que a que tú te enfrentes al del Infierno.

Ahora aquel razonamiento le parecía ridículo. Qué equivocado había estado.

«Parece que ahora no paras de equivocarte con todo, ¿eh?».

Azirafel parpadeó intentando controlar las lágrimas que le vinieron a los ojos por el enfado, mientras metía algunas de las camisas y pantalones favoritos de Crowley en un pequeño macuto negro que había encontrado en la parte de atrás del armario. Cerró el cajón de la cómoda con más de fuerza de la que era estrictamente necesaria, y abrió otro que guardaba la ropa para dormir, del que sacó un par de lujosos pijamas de seda —uno negro y otro de color rojo sangre—. Después rebuscó en la parte de atrás del cajón hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando: una camiseta básica negra y unos pantalones de color gris claro tan desgastados que incluso estaban raídos en algunas partes (e increíblemente suaves también). Metió todo en el bolso y echó la cremallera.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio durante un momento, e intentó calmarse respirando lentamente y enjugándose las lágrimas, antes de volver al estudio donde había dejado a Crowley.

Pero Crowley no seguía sentado en su escritorio.

Azirafel frunció el ceño y el corazón dejó de latirle por un instante hasta que oyó un suave sonido que provenía del exterior del estudio. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Crowley de pie cerca de la ventana sosteniendo en una mano un pulverizador y, en la otra, una pequeña maceta que contenía una planta particularmente mustia. Mientras Azirafel observaba, muy lentamente, las hojas comenzaron a desenrollarse y se tornaron de un verde vibrante.

Entonces Crowley se tambaleó levemente y el pulverizador se le cayó de las manos.

En un instante, Azirafel estaba a su lado sujetándolo firmemente con un brazo y cogiendo la maceta con su otra mano antes de que esta se cayera al suelo también. Crowley logró sostenerse agarrándose del brazo de Azirafel, y levantó la vista para mirarlo, sintiéndose un poco mareado y desorientado.

Azirafel sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver las familiares gafas de sol de vuelta en el rostro de Crowley, y una punzada de un sentimiento parecido a la pérdida lo atravesó al pensar que ya no podía ver sus ojos (especialmente ahora que le estaba costando tanto leer sus expresiones). Pero, al mismo tiempo, Crowley estaba sonriendo, si bien de forma algo adormilada y distante, y Azirafel tenía que admitir que las gafas hacían que Crowley volviera a ser él, aunque solo fuera un poco.

«Esto va de lo que él necesita —se recordó a sí mismo Azirafel—, no de lo que tú necesitas».

No obstante, estaba bastante seguro de que desmayarse por cansancio en mitad de su piso en un intento de salvar una planta de interior muerta no era para nada lo que Crowley necesitaba.

—Mi vida, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó levemente exasperado.

—Pues… poniendo a prueba mis límites —explicó Crowley ligeramente a la defensiva—. Hace mucho que no hacía ningún milagro…

—Y hoy vas a hacerlos todos de golpe, ¿no? —suspiró Azirafel.

Crowley apoyó su peso en el brazo de Azirafel, tropezando un poco mientras dejaba que lo guiase hasta el sofá, —mucho menos cómodo y más prístino que el que se encontraba en la sala de estar de Azirafel—, situado el otro extremo de la habitación. Entonces, dejó escapar una risa baja y despreciativa.

—Por lo que se ve, no —observó.

—Recuerda que tienes que esconder las alas otra vez cuando vayamos a por el coche. Y otra vez de camino a la librería —le recordó Azirafel, regañándolo son suavidad al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él en el sofá.

—No está tan lejos —dijo Crowley encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo hacerlo durante un par de minutos.

Azirafel no contradijo sus palabras, aunque tenía sus dudas, teniendo en cuenta que Crowley parecía que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro. Permanecieron sentados ahí durante un par de minutos para que Crowley recobrara el aliento, mientras Azirafel le acariciaba suavemente la espalda a su lado.

—Lo siento, ángel —dijo Crowley después de un momento de silencio. Esta vez el tono de su voz no era el ruego frenético y desesperado de unos instantes atrás. Mucho más calmado, Crowley continuó—: No debería haberme enfadado contigo cuando solo estabas intentando ayudarme.

—No te preocupes, Crowley. Ahora mismo, tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado con cualquier persona que desees.

—Aun así, yo no… lo deseo. No contigo —Crowley se calló un instante y desvió la mirada—. Puede que me equivocase. El dolor así hace que, que el tiempo parezca que vaya más despacio. Puede que… solo fuera un mes. Estaba confundido.

La facilidad con la que Crowley se conformó le resultaba desconcertante. Deseaba haber podido seguir viendo sus ojos tras las gafas. Azirafel asintió despacio y con actitud precavida.

—Puede ser. En cualquier caso… creo que debería tener más cuidado con mis palabras, con…

—Creo que deberías tener menos cuidado. —Las palabras de Crowley lo interrumpieron. Azirafel aguardó, sorprendido, mientras Crowley continuaba—: Me pondré bien, ángel, lo prometo. Solo necesito algo de tiempo y también… creo que necesito que las cosas sean como eran antes; que sean lo más normal posible. Y tú me tratas como si… bueno, ya sabes, como si fuera frágil.

Pero Crowley era frágil; estaba roto.

Azirafel se mordió el labio, con la frente arrugada por los nervios, y se obligó a decir:

—Perdona. S-si es eso lo que necesitas…

—Sí.

Azirafel no estaba para nada convencido y quería discutirlo, pero Crowley estaba sonriendo, de forma cansada, sí, pero era una visión agradable que había echado en falta en el último mes. Y a pesar de que su instinto y la percepción emocional que poseía le decían lo contrario, Crowley le estaba diciendo lo que quería, y él debía respetar aquello.

—De acuerdo —respondió simplemente al fin—. Pues haré lo que pueda.

Crowley asintió y alargó una mano para coger la de Azirafel. Había iniciado el contacto; un pequeño paso, aunque esperaba que fuera en la buena dirección.

—¿Listo para irnos, ángel? —preguntó Crowley con suavidad, poniéndose de pie sin mucha energía—. Probablemente no deberíamos quedarnos aquí mucho más tiempo en caso de que vengan a controlar.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Azirafel coincidiendo con él. Se puso de pie a su lado, cogió la cartera que había dejado a sus pies y, después de un momento pensando, recogió la planta que Crowley había sanado con ayuda de un milagro—. ¿Tú lo estás?

—¿En serio? —Crowley se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó las llaves del Bentley. Debió de haberlas rescatado antes de ponerse con las plantas—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Entonces su sonrisa sí fue verdaderamente genuina, emocionada y algo contagiosa y, a pesar de su aprensión, Azirafel no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

Intentaron darse prisa en su camino al Bentley, alcanzándolo y cerrando las puertas del coche en solo un par de minutos. Mantener la ilusión, incluso por un breve período de tiempo había provocado que Crowley comenzara a respirar con dificultad y se inclinase hacia adelante para apoyar la cabeza sobre el volante. Azirafel intentó no darle demasiada importancia y simplemente se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

Tras unos pocos minutos, Crowley levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a Azirafel antes de colocar las llaves en el bombín de arranque. Comprobó algunos indicadores, palancas y botones a los que normalmente no prestaba atención cuando conducía con la ayuda de un milagro, —todos igualmente misteriosos y sin sentido para Azirafel, que nunca había tenido motivo alguno para aprender a conducir—, y puso el coche en marcha.

Al principio condujo mucho más despacio de lo que Azirafel estaba acostumbrado, y le sorprendió ligeramente la sensación de nostalgia que le provocó. Sin embargo, poco a poco, Crowley fue aumentando la velocidad, y su sonrisa se enchanchó, sintiendo sus hombros relajarse a medida que se acomodaba al familiar asiento y hábito de conducir.

—Ahí está mi chica, funcionando como siempre. ¡Cómo la he echado de menos! —dijo riéndose.

Azirafel no podía apartar los ojos de Crowley, viéndolo realmente feliz y disfrutando del momento. Antes de que se diera cuenta, las palabras habían abandonado sus labios, calladas y anhelantes:

—Y cómo te he echado yo de menos.

Crowley lo miró súbitamente y Azirafel deseó profundamente haber podido ver la expresión en sus ojos. Entonces su boca se curvó en una sonrisa vanidosa y tímida a la vez, y alargó su mano para coger la de Azirafel. Devolviendo su mirada hacia la carretera, se llevó la mano hasta sus labios, besándola con ternura antes de bajarla de nuevo y posarla en el asiento que había entre ellos sin soltarla.

Al llegar a la librería Crowley tuvo que ocultar sus alas una vez más. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, Crowley apenas logró alcanzar las escaleras (algo que no habría conseguido si Azirafel no lo hubiera rodeado con su brazo).

—Creo que necesito echarme una siesta ángel —masculló Crowley con voz grave—. Estoy hecho polvo.

—Por qué será… —comentó Azirafel secamente.

—Anda, calla ya —replicó suavemente Crowley de forma cariñosa.

Azirafel lo ayudó a subir hasta el dormitorio, donde Crowley se sentó en un lado de la cama, y Azirafel colocó a su lado sobre el colchón el macuto con sus pertenencias. Lo abrió y puso en orden los suaves pijamas que había escogido, pero Crowley agarró a Azirafel y tiró de él, acercándolo, hasta que este se quedó de pie parado entre las piernas de Crowley. Entonces Crowley apoyó la cabeza sobre su vientre, y Azirafel sintió cómo una tierna sensación de afecto inundaba todo su ser. Azirafel lo rodeó con sus brazos, deslizando una mano por su pelo, y Crowley dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de satisfacción.

—Bueno, aunque esto me guste mucho —admitió Azirafel con voz baja en la quietud de la habitación—, no puedes dormir con esto, vida. Venga, que te ayudo a cambiarte y ponerte algo más cómodo.

—Mmmm… Me parece que eres tú el que quiere ponerse algo más cómodo —dijo Crowley de forma provocativa. El susurro suave y sugerente con el que pronunció las palabras cambió el tono de la frase, otorgándole deliberadamente un aire obsceno.

—Crowley. —El ligero tono de reproche habría sido más efectivo si la voz de Azirafel no hubiera temblado.

—¿Qué? —Crowley era todo inocencia. Estiró su mano para cubrir la que Azirafel había posado en su pelo, y la acarició afectuosamente. Entonces recorrió el brazo de Azirafel hasta abajo con sus dedos, y Azirafel pensó que no era posible que aquel toque tan simple e inocente pudiera hacerse de forma tan lenta y sensual. La voz de Crowley era grave y tentadora—. Has dicho que me echabas de menos…

—Es cierto. —Azirafel no pudo disimular sus ansias en su ronca confesión. Deslizó la mano desde su cabello hasta su rostro y Crowley se giró hacia el contacto, besando con suavidad la palma de su mano—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Azirafel inhaló profundamente de forma temblorosa, intentando calmar su corazón, que le latía desbocado. Crowley necesitaba descansar; había tenido un día difícil y extenuante. Casi se había quedado dormido de pie de camino a su habitación. La última cosa en la que tenía que estar pensando Azirafel era precisamente la que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Elevando la cabeza de Crowley levemente, se inclinó para besar sus labios despacio, con ternura, saboreando el momento, y sintió el excitante entusiasmo de Crowley, que respondió al beso con ímpetu, elevando una mano para agarrar el pelo de Azirafel de forma ansiosa y traerlo hacia abajo. Azirafel colocó sus temblorosas manos sobre los hombros de Crowley y las deslizó hasta los botones de su camisa, desabotonándolos torpemente debido a la urgencia que sentía.

Y, de pronto, todo cambió.

Crowley levantó sus manos abruptamente para agarrar a Azirafel por las muñecas, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho. Azirafel podía sentir el corazón de Crowley latiéndole alocadamente bajo sus manos; sus emociones se precipitaban sobre él como una ola, en un tumulto de confusión y desesperación y necesidad y otra docena de sentimientos, de los cuales uno era más prominente que el resto: pánico. De repente, Azirafel recordó la reacción de Crowley de la noche anterior cuando le había pedido que se quitara la camisa.

Crowley lo miraba a través de las gafas de sol, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración trémula y veloz, y Azirafel volvió a sentir la necesidad imperiosa de poder ver los ojos del demonio.

—No tenemos que hacerlo —susurró Azirafel, aunque sintiera la frustración golpearle el pecho—, si te duele o si…

—Qui-quiero hacerlo —insistió Crowley, y Azirafel sintió que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sus palabras eran ciertas—. No me duele, es que… —Crowley tragó saliva lentamente, se mordió el labio y, entonces, murmuró vacilante—: ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

Cuando sintió la abrumadora sensación de vergüenza que emanaba de Crowley a Azirafel se le partió el corazón. No tenía idea de por qué Crowley sentía vergüenza, y deseó de corazón que pudiera sentirse lo bastante seguro como para mostrárselo. Le dolía pensar que Crowley sintiera que tenía que ocultarse de él, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía negarle nada.

—Claro —concedió—. Claro que sí, mi vida. —Cerró los ojos y esperó con el alma en vilo a que Crowley hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Crowley se mantuvo callado y sin moverse durante un largo y tenso momento y, entonces, Azirafel sintió sus manos guiando las suyas con delicadeza hasta los botones de su camisa. Azirafel sintió la boca seca, el corazón le latía con rapidez mientras desabrochaba el primer botón, y Crowley dudó un momento antes de soltar sus muñecas por completo y permitirle desplazar sus manos al siguiente botón y al que venía después.

Cuando hubo acabado con los botones, Azirafel deslizó las manos bajo la camisa y la echó hacia atrás con cuidado sobre sus hombros, luego llevó una mano a la nuca de Crowley, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo. Crowley elevó una mano, colocándola entre ambos, y empujó con suavidad su pecho, a lo que Azirafel enseguida se retiró.

—Un minuto —susurró Crowley, resoplando sin aliento—, solo un minuto…

Azirafel aguardó mientras oía el sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose, seguido de unos pantalones vaqueros deslizándose, y de un suave sonido de tela. Entonces unas manos lo estaban atrayendo hacia él, la boca de Crowley encontró la suya y Azirafel alargó el brazo para tocarlo de nuevo, acariciando el suave algodón del pijama que había escogido para él.

Crowley rompió el beso con un jadeo; su aliento era frío y trémulo contra los labios de Azirafel mientras susurraba:

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, ángel…

Azirafel parpadeó un par de veces, ajustando sus ojos, sintiéndolos relajarse cuando se enfocaron en Crowley, que ahora se hallaba medio sentado e inclinado sobre el borde de la cama vestido con el pijama, (y, para su frustración, con las gafas en el mismo lugar de siempre). Azirafel reprimió su deseo y decepción, al tiempo que se acercaba a Crowley, se colocaba entre sus piernas entreabiertas, y posaba las manos con delicadeza en ambos costados.

—Eso es —dijo sonriendo con cariño—. Ahora dormirás mucho más cómodo.

Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Crowley elevó sus brazos para envolver con ellos el cuello de Azirafel y tirar levemente de él hacia abajo.

—Creía que lo había dejado claro —murmuró con voz grave y sugerente—: No quiero dormir.

Azirafel se dejó arrastrar hacia un beso lento y perezoso. No podía imaginar cómo era posible que Crowley tuviera ganas de hacer algo en aquel momento. Aunque él mismo tuviera ganas de bastante más.

«Dijo que no lo tratase como si fuera frágil… —pensó—. Que no tuviera tanto cuidado…».

Aquel pensamiento sonaba tentador.

Azirafel quería rendirse. Quería poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Crowley, casi tan familiar como el suyo propio, tumbarlo sobre la cama y redescubrir cada ángulo, cada lugar secreto que tiempo atrás había aprendido a hacer temblar de placer y deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Tenía su permiso: Crowley había insistido en que quería hacerlo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, Crowley se oponía claramente a desvestirse delante de Azirafel y, aunque eso no era estrictamente necesario, no era el único impedimento: él sabía que, si Crowley se tumbaba en la cama, dañaría sus maltrechas alas. Y es que, aun cuando sus manos se deslizaban bajo el dobladillo de su chaleco, Azirafel las notaba temblorosas a causa del cansancio —esperaba que solo fuera eso y no algo peor—; y, a pesar de su seductora invitación, parecía que Crowley apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Batallando con su propio deseo, Azirafel tomó una decisión. Chasqueó los dedos, y al instante se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora vestía su propio suave y cómodo pijama.

—Bueno, pues, entonces me voy a tumbar aquí contigo—replicó Azirafel al fin, a la vez que empujaba suavemente a Crowley para que se echara en su lado de la cama, teniendo cuidado con sus alas—. Para no dormir.

Crowley se echó ligeramente hacia atrás en el colchón para hacerle sitio, y este se tumbó a su lado. Acto seguido, Crowley se aproximó a él y deslizó las manos bajo la camisa del ángel. Azirafel le cogió las manos con suavidad y las llevó hacia arriba, sosteniéndolas entre ambos durante un instante.

—Despacio, vida —susurró inclinándose sobre sus manos para besar a Crowley en la comisura de los labios—. No hay prisa.

Se apartó un poco para intentar leer la expresión de Crowley, sin conseguirlo. Azirafel se mordió el labio, dubitativo, y, entonces, estiró una mano para cogerle las gafas. Crowley se puso rígido cuando la mano se acercó a su rostro, pero permitió que se las quitara y las dejara en la mesilla de noche que tenía detrás.

—Solo… déjame que te vea —susurró Azirafel, soltando las manos de Crowley para llevar una mano a su rostro y posarla sobre su mejilla, a la vez que con el pulgar recorría suavemente su mandíbula.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio, cerró los ojos, y se entregó al tacto. Cambió de postura para colocarse más cerca de Azirafel, y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento por un instante mientras recorría la cintura del ángel con una mano temblorosa. Azirafel se inclinó hacia adelante; su boca seguía lentamente el camino que trazaba su dedo con delicados besos, a medida que su mano alcanzaba el cuello de Crowley y se posaba con suavidad sobre él. Tirando de él para colocarlo aún más cerca, Crowley ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso y, entonces, Azirafel enterró los dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo con toques repetitivos y calmantes, a la vez que cubría su piel con besos tan ligeros como plumas.

Y poco a poco, a medida que Azirafel continuaba con sus tiernos mimos, la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura dejó de temblar. El cuerpo de Crowley se relajó, su respiración se calmó, y sus ojos se entornaron… Hasta que, finalmente, se cerraron por completo. 

Azirafel se apartó lentamente y, con cuidado de no molestarlo, se quedó mirándolo durante un instante, asimilando la imagen de Crowley durmiendo y en paz.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Azirafel se levantó de la cama con cuidado, intentando que el colchón no se moviera demasiado y, entonces, se fue a la sala de estar para coger la manta del sofá para cubrir a Crowley, que yacía inmóvil sobre la cama, y arroparlo con ella para que estuviera más cómodo. Le volvió a dirigir una última mirada, —empapándose con la visión de tenerlo en casa, a salvo, y siendo él mismo mucho más de lo que lo había sido desde que lo encontró—, justo antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Azirafel volvió a la sala de estar, donde cogió el manual que le había entregado Gabriel para el collar, y se acomodó en el sofá. Quería aprovechar el tiempo mientras Crowley estuviera descansando para ver si podía descubrir cómo funcionaba el maldito cacharro y quitárselo, si todo salía bien.

El libro no era realmente un libro per se, sino una portada en la que podía leerse: «Dispositivo #777034-D – Collar de Modificación Conductual – Clasificación: Demonio» y que contenía una simple plantilla de una sola cara en blanco. Azirafel había usado este tipo de manuales antes en otro tipo de tecnología celestial, así que sabía qué hacer. Abrió la página en blanco, que brillaba de forma inmaculada, y tras emitir un leve sonido de expectación, Azirafel expresó su petición en voz alta, cerrando los ojos:

—¿Cómo quito el dispositivo?

Abrió los ojos y miró la página. Sintió perder la esperanza cuando vio que la respuesta era una única frase con todas las letras en mayúsculas y en negrita:

**«NO SE PUEDE».**

Azirafel frunció el ceño, observando el objeto.

—¿Quién puede quitarlo? —preguntó, intentándolo de nuevo.

Tras un momento, la respuesta apareció en la página:

**«Se requiere aprobación de un arcángel».**

Azirafel dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y cerró los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar un poco antes de intentarlo otra vez.

—Las alas del demonio parece como si estuvieran… bloqueadas en el plano terrestre. ¿Qué hago para… que vuelvan al plano celestial?

**«Se requiere aprobación de un arcángel».**

Azirafel quería gritar. Si el aparato hubiera tenido páginas de verdad, las habría hecho pedazos en su frustración. Dando un par de bocanadas de aire, intentó calmarse y centrar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para pensar en otras preguntas que podía hacer o qué otras cosas debería saber sobre el collar. Tras un momento, ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, al tiempo que se lo ocurría una idea.

—¿El dispositivo puede alterar de alguna forma la percepción del demonio de la realidad… o del tiempo?

**«La pregunta es confusa. Por favor, reformule e inténtelo de nuevo».**

Azirafel suspiró, derrotado, y puso a un lado el manual por el momento, optando, en su lugar, por otro libro que había empezado el mes anterior. Había permanecido ignorado sobre la mesa de la sala de estar durante todo el tiempo que Crowley estuvo desaparecido, y Azirafel descubrió que era igual de imposible concentrarse en el libro. Sus pensamientos seguían deambulando en torno a Crowley, en todas las preguntas sin responder, en todas las cosas que no sabía sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

«Solo ha sido un mes —se dijo Azirafel—. Estoy seguro. Quizás le hayan estado dando… alguna droga o le han hecho creer de forma cruel que ha sido más tiempo con ayuda de un milagro…».

Al caer la noche, el cielo tras la ventana se tornó oscuro, pero Azirafel no se percató de tan ensimismado que estaba en sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina para hacer té y coger algo para picar, pero se encontró con que, por una vez, no tenía apetito. Con un profundo suspiro, regresó a la sala de estar y volvió a coger el manual, recorriendo los bordes con los dedos, mientras consideraba qué preguntar. Miró hacia abajo y su sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña planta, que ahora lucía bonita y vibrante, pero que había estado casi muerta solo unas horas antes.

—¿El dispositivo permite al demonio curarse a sí mismo?

Seguramente Crowley necesitaría algo de tiempo, pues estaba exhausto, pero si pudiera hacer él el milagro en lugar de Azirafel, entonces…

**«Todas las habilidades de auto sanación o de cambio de forma están inhabilitadas por el dispositivo».**

Decepcionado, Azirafel suspiró. Pensó amargamente que aquello no le sorprendía, la verdad. ¿Qué sentido tenía torturar brutalmente a alguien si podía hacer desaparecer el daño con un simple milagro?

—¿Se puede desactivar el dispositivo temporalmente por algún motivo?

**«Se requiere aprobación de un arcángel».**

Parece ser que la única persona que podía hacer algo con el collar era la última persona que estaría dispuesta a ello (y la última a la que Azirafel preguntaría).

«Debe de haber alguna manera. Tiene que haberla. Alguna… alguna tecnología humana o quizás un hechizo…».

El torrente de pensamientos de Azirafel se vio interrumpido de forma abrupta por un ruido sordo proveniente del dormitorio, seguido de un aterrador grito de angustia. Azirafel se puso de pie en un instante y corrió hacia la habitación.

—¿Crowley? —Parpadeó, dando tiempo a que sus ojos se ajustasen hasta que pudo ver a Crowley sentado en la cama, con las rodillas frente al rostro y los brazos alrededor. Sus alas se hallaban plegadas sobre su cuerpo de forma protectora, y el tenue resplandor de la luz del pasillo se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos, abiertos de par en par. Azirafel se acercó con cautela, se subió a la cama y se colocó a su lado—. Crowley, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Se sentó contra el cabecero junto a Crowley, imitando su postura, y estiró el brazo para rodearlo con él, pero Crowley se alejó con un resoplido tembloroso.

—Por favor… No, por favor, no lo hagas…

—Soy yo, amor —le aseguró Azirafel, intentando de nuevo rodearlo con su brazo, justo por debajo de sus alas, consiguiéndolo—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, soy yo…

—Azirafel —dijo Crowley de forma entrecortada. Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo su tacto, y continuó parpadeando en la oscuridad—. N-no te veo…

Azirafel frunció el ceño. Crowley siempre había gozado de una excelente visión nocturna debido a su naturaleza serpentina.

—¿No?

—Es que está muy oscuro —gimoteó Crowley, acurrucándose contra Azirafel y enterrando su rostro en el hombro del ángel—. Está muy oscuro y no veo, por favor, ángel…

Sin dudarlo, Azirafel chasqueó los dedos de la mano que tenía libre.

—¡Hágase la luz!

Una débil luz los rodeó a ambos, pero el rostro de Crowley continuaba pegado a él, y sus puños agarraban con fuerza la camisa del pijama.

—Mira —le indicó Azirafel con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo para tranquilizarlo—. Mira, Crowley, ya no está oscuro. Tranquilo, estás seguro aquí, mira, vida…

Crowley levantó la cabeza por fin, parpadeando hasta que pudo enfocar la mirada. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y la mirada perdida y aterrada que Azirafel vio en ellos le cortó la respiración y le partió el corazón.

—Estaba… soñando, y me desperté, y n-no podía ver y… y pensé… —Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad, negando con la cabeza, y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó Azirafel, animándole a seguir—. ¿Qué pasa?, amor, dímelo…

Crowley continuó sacudiendo la cabeza un gesto de negación, y volvió a enterrar su rostro en Azirafel.

—¿Por qué no podías ver en la oscuridad, Crowley? ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus ojos? —insistió él.

—No puedo —musitó Crowley, aferrándose aún más a Azirafel y negando con la cabeza—. Por favor, no puedo, ángel, es que… Por favor, no m-me obligues…

—No, claro que no. No te preocupes, vida, no tienes por qué hablar de eso si no quieres —dijo Azirafel con suavidad, acallándolo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la sien y le acariciaba el cabello—. No pasa nada, estoy aquí, contigo…

—Lo siento —susurró Crowley se forma ahogada. El sonido desolado y derrotado de su voz encogió le encogió el alma—. Lo he intentado —dijo sollozando—. Lo he intentado, de verdad…

Por un momento, Azirafel se sintió desconcertado, pero, entonces, pensó en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar durante todo el día: la insistencia de Crowley en realizar milagros para los cuales no tenía fuerza suficiente, las gafas de sol, el coche, y su alegría obstinada aquella noche, cuando había intentado seducirlo y provocarlo. Todo a la vez para fingir volver a ser el de antes.

—Crowley… —Azirafel se apartó ligeramente y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos para elevarlo hacia el suyo—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Crowley negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y subió las manos para agarrar las muñecas de Azirafel, en un mínimo gesto instintivo de resistencia al tacto. Su respiración salía en rápidos e intensos resoplidos y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—No tienes por qué estar bien, aún no. No después de todo por lo que has pasado… —insistió Azirafel—. No tienes por qué hacer nada para lo que no te sientas preparado. No pasa nada…

—No lo estoy —confesó Crowley, por fin, entre llantos—. No lo estoy, no lo estoy…

«No estoy preparado… No estoy bien…».

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró ferozmente Azirafel, murmurando. Rodeó a Crowley con ambos brazos de forma protectora, estrechándolo contra él y permitiendo que Crowley volviera a esconder su rostro en él—. Y no pasa absolutamente nada, Crowley, de verdad… Estás aquí conmigo…

Permaneció abrazado a Crowley durante un rato, mientras el demonio sollozaba en sus brazos, y se aferraba al ángel como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco a poco, sus lágrimas fueron remitiendo, su respiración se calmó y el firme agarre del demonio se relajó, (aunque fuera por puro agotamiento). Paralelamente, Azirafel lo sujetaba entre sus brazos y lo calmaba con caricias que administraba lentamente y de forma rítmica a lo largo de su espalda, en su pelo; y cubría su rostro de dulces besos a la vez que le murmuraba palabras de alivio.

—¿Crees que ahora podrás dormir, amor? —se atrevió a decir, al final, una vez que Crowley se hubo calmado y permanecía inmóvil en silencio.

Crowley no respondió durante unos instantes, pero Azirafel pudo sentir sus dedos tensarse sobre su camisa y escuchar el sonido de su garganta, tragando de forma convulsa: aún estaba despierto. Cuando Crowley finalmente respondió, su voz era un ronco y lastimero susurro:

—Te… ¿Te quedarás?

—Claro que sí —afirmó sin dudarlo Azirafel.

Liberó una de sus manos y la levantó para chasquear sus dedos y apagar la milagrosa luz que los envolvía. Entonces, súbitamente, Crowley estiró las manos para cogerlo por la manga y bajar el brazo. Azirafel se lo quedó mirando, perplejo, sintiendo el corazón encogérsele en el pecho ante la mirada suplicante y perdida que le estaba dirigiendo Crowley.

—¿Puedes dejarla? —preguntó Crowley en voz baja, desesperado—. Por favor, solo déjala así…

Azirafel lo observó durante largo rato con profunda preocupación.

—Claro, mi vida —prometió—. Lo que necesites.

Azirafel sintió que una fría sensación de miedo se asentaba en su pecho, mientras intentaba comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué le había pasado a la visión nocturna de Crowley? ¿Es que alguna tortura cruel la había dañado o la había hecho desaparecer para siempre?

Y, aunque hubiera perdido completamente la visión nocturna, no es normal estar tan aterrado por la oscuridad…

¿Dónde se ha visto que un demonio haya tenido alguna vez miedo a la oscuridad?

—Te creo —susurró Azirafel. No estuvo seguro hasta que las palabras abandonaron sus labios, pero, una vez lo hicieron, lo invadió una sensación de certeza—. N-no lo entiendo, no sé cómo es posible, pero… Te creo, Crowley. Lo sé. Sé que fue más tiempo.

Tuvo que pasar más tiempo para haber logrado romper de esa manera a su querido demonio, para haber conseguido arrancarle hasta el último ápice de confianza y seguridad y dejarlo tan destrozado; tan repleto de miedo y vergüenza que ya casi no le quedaba espacio para el recuerdo del amor que Azirafel le profesaba, y de la casa que compartían.

Tuvo que ser más tiempo.

Crowley dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y casi mudo, al tiempo que agarraba a Azirafel y lo acercaba a él y, en ese momento, Azirafel pudo sentir el alivio y la gratitud que inundaron a Crowley; el sentimiento de validación y desahogo que acompañaban al hecho de que alguien creyera en tu palabra.

—Venga, amor, descansa —lo instó Azirafel con dulzura—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. —No tenía ni idea de cómo mantener aquella promesa, solo supo que, de alguna forma, debía hacerlo—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Pasaron varios días hasta que Gabriel volvió a la celda de Crowley._

_Crowley estaba bastante seguro de que habían sido días; le había parecido una eternidad. Sentía la cara como si le hubieran prendido fuego a causa de la ardiente agua bendita, que arrasaba con su carne y su lengua y fluía hacia abajo por su garganta en un hilo agónico que no le dejaba pensar ni centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. Fue consciente de forma vaga de los firmes pasos de Gabriel cuando el arcángel entró en la sala._

_—Uf, Crowley… —Gabriel emitió un pequeño compasivo, inspirando el aliento entre sus dientes—. Eso tiene pinta de doler un huevo._

_Gabriel se colocó frente a Crowley, tan cerca que este pudo sentir la tela de su traje, exageradamente caro, rozándole la piel. Un instante después, la mano de Gabriel se posó en su nuca y sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello. Crowley se apartó ante el tacto no deseado y en respuesta Gabriel agarró el nudo donde la mordaza estaba atada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, usándolo para tirar de Crowley hacia atrás, al tiempo que gruñía en voz baja y furiosa:_

_—O a lo mejor no. A lo mejor estoy equivocado. A lo mejor lo que quieres es tenerlo un poco más, ¿es eso?_

_El estómago de Crowley se encogió de terror ante la idea. Completamente ido a causa del dolor y sin intención alguna de fingir, negó con la cabeza, desesperado, cuanto le permitió el firme agarre de Gabriel en su pelo._

_—Entonces, a lo mejor deberías dejar de resistirte, ¡joder!_

_Gabriel estrujó ligeramente el paño con la mano y lo introdujo aún más profundamente en la boca de Crowley, agravando sus quemaduras. Un convulso trago hizo descender el resto del agua bendita por su garganta, y Crowley se estremeció con la nueva oleada de dolor que lo recorrió. Asintió lo mejor que pudo. Tenía que deshacerse del paño. No sabía lo que vendría a continuación —ya lidiaría con eso más tarde—, pero tenía que sacarse aquello de la boca._

_—¿Ya? —La voz de Gabriel se suavizó, teñida de un tono de cauta sorpresa, y Crowley asintió de nuevo._

_Gabriel soltó el nudo y volvió a pasar los dedos con suavidad por el cabello de Crowley mientras este resistía el impulso de apartarse. Permaneció totalmente inmóvil, incluso a medida que Gabriel se aproximaba a él y posaba la mano que tenía libre sobre la piel desnuda de su cintura._

_—Mejor —aprobó Gabriel en voz baja—. Mucho mejor. Entonces, si te lo quito, ¿vas a seguir insultándome o vas a empezar a comportarte?_

_Crowley meneó la cabeza apresuradamente y Gabriel sonrió._

_—Bien —dijo suavemente, mientras continuaba acariciándole el pelo—. Buen chico. ¿Y vas a responder a mis preguntas? ¿Me vas a decir lo que necesito?_

_Crowley asintió y dejó caer la cabeza por el agotamiento._

_No tenía intención de contarle nada a Gabriel._

_Dejaría que lo torturase eternamente antes que dejar que le pusiera una mano encima a Azirafel para torturarlo y matarlo a él en su lugar. Solo estaba intentando ganar tiempo, intentando de forma desesperada que Gabriel le quitara la mordaza, aunque solo fuera por un momento._

_Solo necesitaba un descanso… Podía seguir adelante, podía seguir luchando, solo necesitaba descansar…_

_—Bien —repitió Gabriel, satisfecho y triunfante._

_Sus manos fueron atípicamente cuidadosas al desatar el nudo de detrás de su cabeza y al sacar con cautela el paño de su boca. Gabriel contrajo el rostro en una mueca de asco al ver la tela ennegrecida y ensangrentada cuando la sacó, y la hizo desaparecer antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Después chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas en las muñecas de Crowley se abrieron, haciendo que este se desplomara sobre el suelo. El agudo impacto de la caída fue un alivio comparado con el dolor en sus ya doloridas extremidades._

_Gabriel se agachó frente a él y Crowley dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor y sorpresa cuando le agarró la mandíbula para elevar su calcinado rostro hacia él._

_—Bueno —La voz de Gabriel era grave y poseía un tono de advertencia expectante—, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?_

_Crowley dio una bocanada de aire de forma lenta y temblorosa, haciendo una mueca cuando tragó saliva en un intento de calmar su maltrecha boca. Consciente de que Gabriel se impacientaba por momentos, se esforzó por hablar, pero no lograba hacer que sus labios y lengua mutilados formaran una sola palabra. Sorprendentemente, Gabriel se mostró piadoso y su boca se torció en un mohín._

_—Te está costando hablar, ¿verdad? Venga, deja que te ayude con eso…_

_Al soltar el rostro de Crowley pasó una mano sobre él, sobrevolando la zona sin llegar a tocarla. Una calidez calmante recorrió sus labios y se desplazó hasta su garganta, disipando el dolor y curando por completo las quemaduras a su paso._

_—Eso es, así mejor. —El tono de Gabriel era alentador, casi amigable—. Venga, Crowley, cuéntame lo vuestro. Solo di la verdad. —Sacudió la cabeza con una falsa sonrisita triste—. Y todo esto podrá acabar._

_Crowley tragó saliva despacio y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la total ausencia de dolor mientras le duraba. El corazón le latía desbocado y el estómago se le revolvió cuando pensó que, en breves instantes, Gabriel se le iba a echar encima de nuevo, si no con otro paño de agua bendita con algo distinto, algo peor._

_No importaba, no podía abandonar a Azirafel._

_Quizás la mejor opción que tenía era provocar al arcángel para que perdiera los papeles y lo destruyera por completo._

_Eso tenía que ser preferible a esto._

_Crowley bajó la cabeza, puso un brazo sobre su pecho y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, tomándose su tiempo, antes de responder con un susurro apenas audible._

_—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Gabriel con voz queda y amable, al tiempo que se acercaba a él._

_Crowley dio un par de profundas bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarse, y entonces miró a Gabriel con una sonrisa fría y desafiante._

_—He dicho que te follen, pedazo de cabrón._

_Gabriel lo miró con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta por la conmoción; pero, antes de que pudiera responder, Crowley se echó hacia adelante y le escupió veneno en la cara. Gabriel soltó un aullido de rabia y dolor, y se tambaleó al intentar ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta, justo cuando el collar de Crowley se disparaba con extrema violencia, y colapsaba consumido por el dolor. Apenas pudo notar la brutal patada que Gabriel le asestó en la cara debido al feroz calambrazo que lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba, Crowley le dedicó una sonrisa a Gabriel mientras se lamía la sangre de los dientes._

_—Ha merecido la pena —siseó, satisfecho y desafiante._

_Iracundo, Gabriel tomó impulso con el puño y golpeó a Crowley en la cara con fuerza; luego, lo agarró por el pelo y tirando de él hacia arriba lo puso de rodillas. Acto seguido, y sosteniendo su cabeza, se inclinó sobre él tan cerca que Crowley, aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo notar su aliento en el rostro, mientras se preparaba para el castigo que la sonrisa de Gabriel prometía._

_—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Gabriel, retándolo, con la voz temblando de rabia. Crowley sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando notó la mano de Gabriel en el collar y su pánico fue incrementando con rapidez a medida que los niveles subían cada vez más—. ¿Tú crees? No estés tan seguro de eso, demonio, porque cuando acabe contigo no vas a ser capaz ni de mirarme y mucho menos…_

_El hilo de sus palabras quedó interrumpido con colérica incredulidad cuando presenció que Crowley, a pesar del dolor, volteaba el rostro de forma deliberada hacia su dirección y fijaba en él sus dorados ojos de serpiente. El collar emitía un flujo constante de dolor arrollador, a un nivel que Crowley no había experimentado hasta ahora; pero luchaba, sosteniendo la mirada, altivo, aunque los labios le temblaban de forma descontrolada y no le entraba el aire en los pulmones._

_—Qu-que t-t-te… —Fue lo único que consiguió decir a causa del intenso dolor que lo atravesaba._

_En cualquier caso, Gabriel captó el mensaje._

_Por un momento Crowley pensó que lo había logrado. Un destello cruzó los ojos violetas de Gabriel, su boca se desfiguró en una mueca vengativa, su mano se elevó, temblando, en su dirección… Y Crowley se preparó para ser aniquilado. Al menos el dolor acabaría. Al menos Gabriel nunca obtendría las pruebas que necesitaba para condenar a su ángel._

_Al menos Azirafel estaría a salvo._

_Pero no lo aniquiló. Lidiando visiblemente con su propia rabia, Gabriel cerró la mano en un puño intentando controlarse, y la bajó despacio. Dio una bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente, cerrando los ojos durante un momento, y cuando los volvió a abrir estos habían recuperado su color habitual. Crowley no pudo evitar encogerse cuando Gabriel volvió a acercarse en dirección al collar, pero esta vez para bajarlo hasta el nivel intermedio en donde lo dejaba normalmente._

_Crowley frunció el ceño, recobrando el aliento y miró confundido a Gabriel, que sonreía, divertido, a la vez que hurgaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un pañuelo blanco que usó para limpiarse los restos del veneno de Crowley de la cara. Entonces se dio la vuelta y abandonó la celda sin decir palabra._

_Crowley supuso que habían pasado un par de horas cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió de nuevo, dando paso a dos ángeles. Sin mediar palabra y, a pesar de sus protestas, lo cogieron por los brazos y lo guiaron a través de un lúgubre pasillo gris hasta que llegaron a otra sala, una que no había visto hasta ahora. Mientras que su celda era de piedra gris y estaba sucia, esta habitación estaba compuesta de baldosa y acero inoxidable; estéril y fría._

_En una esquina de la sala se hallaba una pequeña mesa repleta de diferentes utensilios de aspecto vagamente clínico y junto a ella, una estrecha mesa de examen médico de metal, equipada con un fino colchón y toda suerte de arneses de sujeción a cada lado._

_Gabriel permanecía de pie, inmóvil, esperando pacientemente en la parte delantera de la cama, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios._

_«Santo Cielo…»._

_Crowley no sabía exactamente qué le deparaba en aquella sala, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo que fuera un paso más allá de lo que ya había experimentado, así que se resistió, intentando frenéticamente liberarse del férreo agarre de los ángeles que tenía a cada lado. Sus esfuerzos cesaron cuando consiguió dar una patada a uno de ellos en la espinilla y el castigo de collar le cortó la respiración, haciendo que las piernas le fallaran y colapsara en el suelo. Para cuando se hubo recuperado y su visión comenzaba a aclararse de nuevo, lo habían amarrado a la mesa por las muñecas y los tobillos, y uno de los ángeles estaba atándole la frente firmemente con otra correa para que no pudiera mover la cabeza en absoluto, a la vez que el otro examinaba los utensilios que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesa de metal que tenía al lado._

_—¡Soltadme! —gritó Crowley, forcejeando contra las ataduras—. ¡Quitadme esto, dejad…!_

_Sus palabras se apagaron y sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el segundo ángel se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de la mesa auxiliar portando un cuentagotas repleto de un líquido transparente. Crowley intentó protestar mientras el ángel entregaba con cuidado el artilugio a Gabriel, pero no tenía aliento._

_Gabriel le dedicó a una sonrisa serena y satisfecha._

_—Esta vez no está diluida. Es pura cien por cien —le informó sin rodeos._

_Aterrado, Crowley intentó girar la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Oyó a Gabriel chasquear los dedos y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y ya no podía cerrarlos por mucho que lo intentara._

_—¡Por favor! —exclamó de forma ahogada mientras Gabriel sostenía el cuentagotas sobre su rostro y una minúscula gota comenzaba a formarse en su punta. La vergüenza lo inundó, pero la desesperación y el absoluto pánico que sentía guiaron sus palabras—. ¡Por favor, no!_

_La mano que Gabriel tenía libre fue a parar a la mejilla de Crowley; su expresión estaba repleta de falso arrepentimiento._

_—Te lo he dicho —recordó a Crowley pacientemente—: «Cuando acabe contigo, no vas a ser capaz ni de mirarme…»._

_—¡No! ¡NO! —jadeó Crowley, presa del pánico._

_Y entonces la primera gota cayó sobre su ojo abierto y vulnerable. Hubo una sensación súbita de agonía abrasadora como nunca antes había sentido y se oyó a sí mismo gritar, y sintió su cuerpo retorcerse de dolor. Luego, la segunda gota cayó en su otro ojo y ya no hubo más que oscuridad y dolor más allá de su comprensión hasta que llegó el alivio de la inconsciencia, hundiéndolo._

****

Crowley se despertó solo en el dormitorio de Azirafel bajo la tenue luz del día que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Se sentía cómodo y cálido en la quietud del ambiente; sin embargo, a medida que se incorporaba, parpadeando para ajustarse a la luz, comenzó a escuchar el leve ajetreo proveniente de la cocina donde se encontraba Azirafel, justo al otro lado de la puerta. 

Crowley se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, se sentó y acto seguido fue a coger sus gafas, que Azirafel había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior desfilaron por su mente: las delicadas manos de Azirafel recorriendo su piel, su boca en su cuello…; pero, al darse cuenta de que no podía recordar nada más lo inundó la vergüenza, y pensó que debió de haberse quedado dormido antes de pasar a mayores.

La vergüenza dio paso rápidamente a la humillación cuando recordó, con toda claridad, haberse despertado solo en medio de la habitación a oscuras, llorando, aterrado, y aferrándose como un niño al ángel al que había dejado frustrado y con las ganas tan solo unas horas antes.

«¿Pero qué coño te pasa, pedazo de inútil? —preguntó maliciosamente su vocecilla interna—. Eres un demonio, joder, ¡no te puede dar miedo la puta oscuridad!».

Crowley cerró los ojos, respiró sosegadamente tratando de calmarse y mitigar el ardor que sentía en la cara. Intentó concentrarse en los pequeños detalles tranquilizadores: el apetecible aroma del café recién hecho; el sonido de Azirafel trajinando en la cocina y preparando, sin duda, un elaborado desayuno; la agradable calidez del sol sobre su rostro…

Después de un momento, Crowley se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, asegurándose de cerrarla antes de volver a la cama para sacar una camisa y unos pantalones limpios del macuto. Se cambió los pantalones del pijama y se puso los nuevos, entonces se quitó la suave camiseta negra y se colocó una camisa de botones de color verde oscuro.

Se detuvo un momento frente al espejo para examinar las pocas heridas que le quedaban. La mayoría de las heridas en sus alas estaban sanando bien; de hecho, estaban casi curadas por completo. Las anillas que habían incrustado en sus alas aún dolían, y continuarían doliendo hasta que se las quitaran, pero, aparte de eso, sus alas tenían un aspecto más saludable. Desvió la mirada, observando con inquietud los pequeños cortes y quemaduras distribuidos a lo largo de su vientre, su espalda y sus costados que, de igual forma que las alas, estaban bastante mejor y no necesitaban atención.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba y que el corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente mientras intentaba, sin conseguirlo, ignorar las numerosas cicatrices que plagaban su torso: miles de ellas, blancas y abultadas, en diferentes tamaños y formas. Algo que no debería haber sido posible; solo había una cosa que dejara cicatrices en un demonio.

Desgraciadamente, esa cosa era algo a lo que Gabriel tenía fácil acceso y que le había encantado usar.

Crowley se dio la vuelta frente al espejo con indecisión, y miró por encima del hombro la cicatriz que destacaba sobre el resto de cicatrices que estropeaban su piel: un pequeño e intrincado símbolo enoquiano en la base de su espalda. La vergüenza lo embargó y sintió que los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas.

_«Ahora nunca olvidarás lo que significa… lo que eres…»._

Crowley se estremeció e intentó reprimir la sensación nauseabunda que le sobrevino. Se colocó la camisa apresuradamente, abotonándola con manos temblorosas. Estuvo unos pocos minutos terminando de vestirse (un proceso que podría haber acabado con solo chasquear los dedos y realizar un pequeño milagro… si no le hubiera importado empezar el día sintiéndose exhausto).

Una vez listo, Crowley vaciló un momento delante de la puerta de la habitación; respiró hondo y fue hacia la cocina.

Azirafel no se percató de su presencia, de espaldas a Crowley y ocupado como estaba revolviendo algo en los fogones. Fuera lo que fuera olía de forma deliciosa. A Azirafel se le daba muy bien cocinar, la comida era algo con lo que disfrutaba y había descubierto que tenía instinto para ello. Era algo que apreciaba, por eso, en estos últimos catorce años se había esforzado por compartirla con Crowley, aunque, en general, él no apreciaba tanto la comida.

Sin embargo, sí que apreciaba a Azirafel.

Azirafel quería curar a Crowley, quería ayudarlo, y con opciones limitadas por el momento, esto era algo que podía hacer y que hacía con esmero y con todo el amor de su corazón. Crowley se lo quedó mirando y sintió una súbita sensación afecto y gratitud tan enorme que apenas pudo contenerla.

El corazón le dolía de lo mucho que Azirafel lo quería y de lo poco que él se lo merecía.

—Lo siento —susurró sobre la piel de Azirafel.

—No. —El tono de Azirafel era firme y áspero. Apagó el fuego enérgicamente y se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Crowley para colocarse frente a él—. Mírame, vida.

Crowley elevó la cabeza, obediente; sus gafas de sol hacían contacto visual, aunque había apartado la mirada tras ellas. Pero entonces, las manos de Azirafel le estaban quitando las gafas de su rostro con cuidado, y el corazón de Crowley latió dolorosamente en su pecho.

—Estoy mirando —protestó débilmente—. De verdad. —Con ojos preocupados Crowley observó cómo Azirafel ponía las gafas sobre la encimera, al lado del hornillo. Entonces, el ángel estiró los brazos para sostener su rostro entre sus manos.

Estaba esperando, y Crowley sabía que no estaría contento hasta que le hiciera caso, así que, a regañadientes, elevó la mirada hasta que se topó con la de Azirafel, que poseía una sinceridad y determinación asombrosas.

—Deja de pedir perdón por algo que no has podido controlar —dijo Azirafel, serio, pero con cariño—. No has hecho nada malo, Crowley. No has hecho nada para merecer esto. No hay ninguna razón por la que debas pedir perdón.

Crowley pensó en la marca incriminatoria de su espalda y desvió la mirada, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Te torturaron durante… Bueno, solo Dios sabe durante cuánto tiempo, y no han podido quebrantarte.

Crowley hizo una mueca, negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar.

—No les diste lo que querían —aclaró Azirafel—. No te rendiste. Estoy asombrado de tu fuerza, Crowley, de tu valentía. De todas las cosas que puedas estar sintiendo por culpa de lo que te ha pasado… la vergüenza nunca debería ser una de ellas, mi vida.

Sus manos continuaban rodeando tiernamente su rostro, y Azirafel se elevó ligeramente para besar a Crowley con dulzura y afecto y, a pesar de todas sus dudas, a pesar de la certeza de saber que no se lo merecía, Crowley no pudo rechazarlo. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de Azirafel, embriagándose del beso que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Azirafel miró a Crowley a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada con recelo.

—Te quiero.

Las palabras de Azirafel estaban cargadas de una seguridad inquebrantable; eran una promesa que Crowley sabía que cumpliría y que, por su parte, también deseaba cumplir. No había duda de que Crowley correspondía su sentimiento con desesperada intensidad. Nunca había querido a alguien de la forma en que quería a Azirafel, y en los últimos catorce años nunca había tenido inconveniente por decirlo en voz alta. El problema no es que no pudiera corresponder esas palabras…

El problema era que no podía hablar en absoluto; le dolía la garganta y los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo en un gesto de impotencia y, liberándose de las manos de Azirafel, fue a enterrar su rostro en su hombro. Un momento después, los brazos del ángel rodeaban al demonio, atrayéndolo hacia sí, con una mano en su cintura y la otra descansando en su nuca. El pulgar le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

—Crowley, mi amor… —La voz de Azirafel era callada, cautelosa sobre el oído de Crowley—. Si… si quieres hablar de lo que sea que pasó mientras estuviste allí…

—No —replicó de forma ahogada—. Por favor, no…

Azirafel se calló, le dio un tierno beso en la sien, y se quedó así, abrazándolo, mientras que el desayuno se enfriaba.


	11. Capítulo 10

A medida que los días se sucedían con relativa calma Azirafel y Crowley se sumieron en la rutina, sin embargo, en la mente de Azirafel siempre pululaba la inminente amenaza que pendía sobre ellos. Definitivamente, enviar a Crowley a casa con él había sido una trampa por parte de Gabriel… Lo que significaba que muy pronto pasaría por allí para ver cómo iban con la esperanza de atraparlos.

Es por eso que Azirafel estaba sorprendido de que hubiera pasado casi una semana y Gabriel no hubiera hecho acto de presencia… Aún.

Alrededor del mediodía del sexto día Crowley salió del dormitorio con aspecto desaliñado, con las gafas y en pijama después de haberse echado una siesta, para encontrar a Azirafel hecho un ovillo en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa y varios libros apilados a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Crowley con la voz ronca por el sueño al tiempo que se sentaba medio arrodillado en el suelo delante del sofá y se apoyaba sobre las piernas de Azirafel.

—Un momento que quite todo esto… —Azirafel estiró el brazo en dirección a la pila de libros que se hallaba en el sofá, pero Crowley le rodeó la pierna con un brazo, acariciándola con suavidad. Después levantó la vista para dedicarle una franca sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. ¿En qué… estás trabajando?

Azirafel frunció el ceño ligeramente, recordando el primer día en que Crowley había vuelto a casa y no se había atrevido a tocar el sofá. El hecho de que se sentara a sus pies de esa manera le molestó de tal forma que notó cómo la ardiente furia que residía en su interior se reavivaba —por la simple razón de que aquello antes no le habría molestado—. Enredarse en el ángel de las maneras más extrañas que hubiera simplemente por comodidad era algo típico de Crowley, algo que hacía con toda la facilidad y naturalidad del mundo.

—Estoy bien, ángel —insistió Crowley, y Azirafel casi pudo sentir cómo el demonio ponía los ojos en blanco tras las gafas—. Se está bien aquí. —Desplazó el pie por el suelo, presionando el respiradero—. Está calentito —señaló, plantando un beso sobre la rodilla de Azirafel, y acurrucándose aún más contra él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Y blandito…

Sintiendo una oleada de cariño y ternura, Azirafel llevó una mano hacia la cabeza de Crowley y enterró los dedos en su pelo. Este cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la rodilla de Azirafel al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve sonido de satisfacción. Después de un rato pareció recordar su propia curiosidad y, sin elevar la cabeza, repitió:

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Bueno, he estado pensando que… —explicó Azirafel arrepintiéndose de sacar un tema que iba a arruinar el humor de Crowley. Continuó acariciándole el cabello lentamente tratando de calmarlo previamente— Deberíamos prepararnos. Cuando Gabriel aparezca deberíamos tener… algún tipo de aviso.

Los hombros de Crowley se tensaron al oír el nombre del arcángel y se calló por un momento; pero, cuando volvió a hablar el tono de su voz era sereno y reflexivo.

—Eso sería algo sospechoso, ¿no?

—Sí, si lo supiera —señaló Azirafel—. Si usara un milagro para hacerlo.

Crowley levantó la cabeza y la giró lo justo para mirar a Azirafel y permitir que sus dedos siguieran acariciando su pelo.

—¿Qué usarías si no?

Azirafel sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente, y con una mueca, admitió:

—Pues magia humana o de ese tipo… natural…

Crowley dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Un ángel lanzando hechizos, ¿a dónde vamos a ir a parar? —Su sonrisa de desvaneció cuando preguntó, especulativo—: ¿Es arriesgado? Tu gente no lo aprueba, ¿verdad?

—No, si lo supieran —concedió Azirafel—. Pero no pueden sentirla como lo hacen con los milagros. No habría forma de que Gabriel supiera que un hechizo así está activo. Simplemente… nos avisaría de que ya está de camino para que podamos prepararnos.

Crowley cambió de postura, irguiéndose y acercándose ligeramente, apoyando el cuerpo en el sofá que tenía detrás y volteándolo para dejar la nuca en sobre el muslo de Azirafel. Desde ese ángulo Azirafel podía ver con claridad la mayor parte de su rostro, incluyendo los afligidos ojos tras las gafas. Una pequeña parte de él sintió que debía decírselo o, al menos, mirar hacia otro lado, pero no logró hacerlo al final.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio. Su voz continuaba siendo admirablemente serena cuando habló de nuevo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos daría?

—Un minuto. —Azirafel dejó el libro sobre su regazo y llevó las manos hacia los hombros de Crowley con la intención de reconfortarlo—. Probablemente menos.

Después de un momento Crowley volvió a hablar, gesticulando vagamente en dirección a su rostro.

—Quizás debería tener más moratones.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—Los moratones se están curando bien —observó—. Más rápido de lo que esperaba, la verdad, pero supongo que el collar no está inhibiendo tanto tu capacidad de curación…

—No. —Crowley se sentó frente a Azirafel en lugar de inclinado hacia él, alejando de sus manos su despeinado cabello con el gesto—. Quiero decir que debería tener más moratones por si Gabriel aparece.

Azirafel parpadeó. Supuso que su lentitud a la hora de procesar lo que Crowley acababa de decir se debía básicamente a que odió completamente aquella propuesta. 

—Él espera que me castigues —le recordó Crowley dando un suspiro—. Bueno, no —corrigió—; en realidad, no creo para nada que esté esperando eso. De hecho, está seguro de que no lo estás haciendo, algo que es parte de su plan, y lo va a usar para pillarte —Crowley hizo una breve pausa—. Y por eso tienes que hacerlo.

—No. —Azirafel dirigió la mirada hacia su libro, inflexible—. No voy a hacerte daño Crowley.

—¿Y quién dice que me vayas a hacer daño? —A Azirafel le dolió la delibrada ligereza en el tono de voz de Crowley mientras este negaba levemente con la cabeza intentando restar importancia a sus palabras—. Yo solo me estoy refiriendo a un par de moratones, una marca o dos que den el pego por si aparece…

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Venga, ángel, qué te cuesta imaginar que… —Crowley hizo un gesto con su mano como si buscara en el aire las palabras que quería—, que he hecho algo que te ha puesto de los nervios o… que me he pasado de listo y te han entrado ganas de… —Dio un fuerte manotazo con el reverso de una mano contra la otra imitando una bofetada.

—Para. —La voz de Azirafel temblaba. A pesar de su propia angustia, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver que Crowley se encogía y que su actitud bromista se disipaba—. Solo… déjalo, Crowley. No lo voy a hacer. No puedo.

—¿Incluso para evitar que lo haga él? —La voz de Crowley se quebró, sus palabras estaban desprovistas de su humor anterior, y Azirafel supo que lo estaba mirando a los ojos tras sus gafas—. Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si nos pilla, si no estás dispuesto a hacer… todo lo que esto requiere. Te llevará con él y te castigará; y me cogerá a mí y… —Su voz se interrumpió por un instante antes de concluir de forma monótona—: Y me cogerá. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Pues claro que no, Crowley, pero no te he traído a casa para continuar torturándote, solo…

—Un par de moratones no es torturar, ángel, créeme…

La rotundidad de la afirmación provocó que ambos permanecieran en silencio durante largo rato mientras Azirafel consideraba a regañadientes el punto de vista de Crowley.

—No voy a hacerte un moratón a propósito para ver si Gabriel aparece o no para verlo —concluyó al fin. Ignoró el pesado suspiro de Crowley y su intención de protestar y prosiguió, veloz—: En cualquier caso, creo que es mucho más probable que Gabriel piense que he utilizado el collar en lugar de haberme… «ensuciado las manos», por así decirlo.

Crowley hizo una mueca al oír aquello y Azirafel sintió la necesidad de aclarar lo que quería decir, pero él ya estaba respondiendo:

—Sí, probablemente eso sea lo mejor. Deberías dejarlo un poco más alto, por si acaso…

—No lo voy a dejar más alto —afirmó Azirafel sin lugar para la discusión—. Lanzar el hechizo de protección que he encontrado debería llevarme solo… una media hora, y entonces tendremos un minuto de aviso. Lo subiré solo y exclusivamente cuando sea necesario y ya está.

Crowley permaneció en silencio por un instante y después asintió, aceptando su explicación de mala gana.

—¿Qué crees que sería convincente? ¿El nivel 03, quizás?

—Al menos el 05 —replicó Crowley de forma sombría—. Ahí es donde estaba cuando me cogiste. No puedes darle ningún motivo para que piense que no estás siendo duro conmigo.

Azirafel recordó a Crowley, aterrado, temblando y agonizando sobre el prístino suelo del Cielo y al escucharlo ahora hablar de forma tan ligera e indiferente sobre su propia tortura —tortura que ahora quería que él llevara a cabo—, hizo que se le partiera el corazón. Azirafel recorrió su rostro con las manos, presionando sus ojos durante un momento, y dejó escapar el aire de forma temblorosa.

—¿Puedo decir simplemente para que conste —dijo lentamente, temblando— lo mucho que odio este plan?

Azirafel fue vagamente consciente cuando Crowley se desplazó desde donde se encontraba a sus pies y puso la gran pila de libros en el suelo para estrecharse contra él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros en un gesto reconfortante como si Azirafel fuera el que iba a sufrir…, como si fuera él el que hubiera aceptado que su amado lo agreda.

—Lo sé —dijo Crowley con suavidad, agarrando una de las manos que le quedaba más cerca para besarla antes de llevársela hacia su propia mejilla. Entonces, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y prosiguió—: Y es por eso que confío en ti para hacerlo.

Azirafel llevó su mano desde la mejilla de Crowley hasta su cabello, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que volteaba el rostro hacia él ligeramente.

—Si viene Gabriel —dijo rindiéndose al fin—. Solo en ese caso lo subiré al 05.

—Tendrás que darte prisa…

—Tengo el mando del puñetero trasto —le recordó Azirafel con tono de asco—. Debería de darme tiempo.

Crowley se mantuvo en silencio y una parte de Azirafel deseó fervientemente poder ver su rostro. Sin embargo, supuso que, si hubiera podido hacerlo Crowley no habría estado ni la mitad de tranquilo con todo esto.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Crowley al final.

—En un cajón en el dormitorio…

—Tienes que llevarlo encima.

Azirafel se apartó entonces para mirar a Crowley, con una protesta en sus labios.

—Todo el rato. —Crowley se mostraba firme—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que no te dé tiempo a ir a por él, o a mí, si ves que viene.

Azirafel no pudo encontrar ninguna objeción, aunque odiaba la idea de llevar consigo aquella cosa que suponía una amenaza incesante para Crowley, un constante recordatorio de la disparidad de poder entre ambos en ese momento, por mucho que Azirafel no quisiera dicho poder.

—Voy a encontrar una manera de quitarte eso —prometió.

Crowley asintió, pero permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lo haré —prometió en voz baja—. Voy a encontrar la manera de asegurar que estés a salvo. Definitivamente.

—Lo sé, ángel —dijo Crowley con suavidad, pero Azirafel no pasó por alto la incertidumbre de su sonrisa forzada.

Azirafel llevó a cabo el hechizo que había encontrado, diseñado para alertar de la presencia de cualquier entidad sobrenatural en un rango de una manzana de la biblioteca —aparte de ellos, claro, que habían estado presentes en el edificio durante la realización del hechizo—. Armado con, al menos, una mínima sensación de seguridad Azirafel continuó investigando y buscando maneras de quitar o desactivar el collar. A veces lo hacía desde el sofá con Crowley acurrucado a su lado, otras, en su mesa de escritorio mientras este se echaba una siesta.

Por la noche Azirafel abrazaba a Crowley hasta que este se quedaba dormido, y entonces, se traía los libros a la cama y permanecía a su lado con la luz encendida para protegerlo de sus pesadillas.

De vez en cuando cogía el manual si se le ocurría alguna pregunta nueva.

—¿Qué pasaría si el collar se dañara, digamos, de forma accidental y… se cayera?

Estaba empezando a considerar romper el aparato, quitárselo de encima a Crowley y escapar antes de que Gabriel pudiera mover ficha.

**«Un “accidente” así alertaría al instante a la oficina central y se procedería a la inmediata recuperación del demonio».**

«No si nos damos prisa… No si nos vamos incluso antes de que sepan que ya no lo lleva —pensó Azirafel—. Pero si lo intento y fracaso al quitarlo…».

—¿Qué nivel de castigo se inflige al intentar quitar el collar?

**«Un castigo de nivel 08».**

Azirafel frunció el ceño al recordar el sufrimiento de Crowley, temblando y bañado en lágrimas bajo la fuerza de un castigo de nivel 08. Cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza lentamente. Odiaba que aquellas fueran las únicas opciones en las que podía pensar, que tuviera que considerar seriamente si merecía la pena que Crowley sufriera un castigo así si eso significaba ponerlo a salvo.

—¿Durante… cuánto tiempo?

**«Bajo tales condiciones el castigo se mantiene de forma ininterrumpida hasta su anulación por parte de un arcángel».**

Ininterrumpido. Un castigo continuo suficiente para debilitar a Crowley por completo y prevenir cualquier intento de huida posterior. Azirafel supuso que aquella era la explicación oficial y más razonable, aunque sospechara cada vez más que la única razón para ello era la propia crueldad de Gabriel. Imaginó a Crowley agonizando bajo el influjo del collar, esperando que Gabriel hiciera acto de presencia para bajarlo, (si es que decidía hacerlo).

Una breve imagen atravesó la mente de Azirafel: Gabriel obligado a vestir el detestable artilugio en su lugar, estremeciéndose, arrodillado en el suelo y rogando por una inexistente clemencia.

Era una imagen increíblemente satisfactoria.

Con esfuerzo Azirafel descartó aquel pensamiento, dando una profunda bocanada de aire a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No ayudaba pensar de esta forma. Las fantasías de venganza eran inservibles mientras Crowley siguiera estando bajo el yugo de Gabriel. Necesitaba centrarse en Crowley, en ayudarlo, no en vengarlo.

Todavía no.

Encontró a Crowley en la cocina junto al alféizar, donde la pequeña planta resucitada había encontrado morada por la sencilla razón de que aquel era el único rincón del apartamento que contaba con un mejor acceso a la luz natural. Crowley había cogido la planta y la sostenía en su mano. Azirafel se sintió agradablemente sorprendido al ver que, por una vez, había dejado las gafas a un lado sobre la encimera y sus preciosos ojos se encontraban expuestos. Al tiempo que Azirafel se aproximaba, Crowley se inclinó hacia la planta, examinando con suavidad las hojas mientras le susurraba.

Azirafel se aclaró la garganta sin intención de asustar a Crowley, que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, dio un pequeño respingo antes de girarse hacia él. Crowley cambió de postura, cohibido, sin hacer contacto visual.

—Dicen que hay que hablarles —señaló un poco a la defensiva—. Que les viene bien.

—Hombre, pues claro que sí —concordó Azirafel amablemente—. Todos los seres vivos necesitan un vínculo para desarrollarse —realizó una breve pausa y su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente al coger la mano de Crowley—. ¿Puedes venir conmigo a la sala de estar un momento, vida? Necesito pedirte una cosa.

—Vale… —El tono de la voz de Crowley era precavido, cauto. La preocupación comenzó a hacerse visible en su expresión a la vez que estiraba el brazo para coger las gafas de la encimera. Pero Azirafel no podía permitir aquello, especialmente ahora que necesitaba saber si Crowley estaba siendo sincero realmente, y agarró su mano antes de que pudiera coger las gafas, aparatándolo de la encimera con suavidad.

—Venga, amor, ven conmigo…

Crowley abrió la boca para protestar, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro a sus gafas, pero Azirafel pasó un brazo por su cintura, alejándolo de allí y guiándolo hasta la otra habitación. Azirafel se sentó en el sofá, sujetando aún la mano de Crowley y este se sentó a su lado despacio y a regañadientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

«Vaya —pensó—. Mal empezamos…».

—Es que… tengo algunas preguntas. Sobre el collar. Sabes que estoy intentando averiguar cómo deshacerme de él, pero, hasta que lo consiga… puede que tengamos que utilizarlo en caso de que Gabriel venga a comprobar qué tal va todo…

—Sí, ángel, ya hemos hablado de eso…

—Pero es que no puedo hacerlo Crowley. Mi conciencia no me lo permite. No hasta que… hasta que sepa cómo es en realidad.

Crowley frunció el ceño.

—Pues no veo cómo va a ser eso posible.

—Cuéntamelo. —Crowley lo miró con severidad y Azirafel apretó su mano suavemente—. No puedo infligirte ningún daño, mi vida, sea pequeño o no sin antes saber qué es lo que te estoy haciendo. Por favor. Solo explícame cómo es cada nivel.

Crowley desvió la mirada y tragó saliva despacio.

—Ahora mismo —le dijo con suavidad animándolo a hablar— está en el nivel más bajo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—No es tan malo. —Crowley se encogió de hombros. Su mirada estaba fija en la desordenada pila de libros y papeles que cubrían la mesa—. Es un zumbido, básicamente. Como el de las interferencias. Ya casi ni lo noto la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Así que… no te duele —concluyó Azirafel, aunque aquella afirmación no le pareciera demasiado grata.

—No —confirmó Crowley, haciendo un único gesto de negación con la cabeza—. Es como… como justo antes de un dolor de cabeza: esa sensación de tensión y de presión, pero no duele —hizo una breve pausa, considerando sus palabras, antes de añadir—: Me cansa. Hace que me cueste… mucho hacer milagros.

Azirafel asintió lentamente.

—Antes dijiste que el nivel 02 era como… electricidad estática constante.

Crowley asintió.

—¿Y… a partir de ahí?

Crowley inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y lo expulsó en un suspiro tembloroso.

—Vale. Pues si el 01 es como justo antes de un dolor de cabeza, el 03 es como una migraña más o menos leve. La cabeza, el cuerpo, las alas, todo duele, pero… puedo seguir funcionando, aunque ni hablar de hacer milagros. Después de un rato me acostumbro y… puedo ignorarlo. No es para tanto.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, a él no le parecía que aquello «no fuera para tanto».

—Entonces, ¿cómo es el nivel 05?

Ese nivel es en el que Crowley esperaba que Azirafel dejara puesto el collar si Gabriel aparecía. Tenía que saberlo.

—Es, eh…, peor. —Crowley cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Me debilita, me distrae, no me deja concentrarme o… mantener la atención en nada durante mucho tiempo. —Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y agachó la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente.

Azirafel se mostró reticente. Aquello no sonaba como algo que estuviera dispuesto a infligirle. Aunque… había un modo de averiguarlo.

—¿Puedes… Puedes mostrármelo? —Crowley lo miró súbitamente, frunciendo el ceño, pero Azirafel continuó presionando—. El recuerdo, digo.

A través de la conexión que compartían, si lo deseaba, Crowley podía acceder al recuerdo y compartirlo con Azirafel como si fuera el suyo propio. Azirafel sentiría su dolor tal y como lo había hecho él y sabría exactamente lo que le iba a hacer pasar si ponía el collar en ese nivel.

—No. —La voz de Crowley era cortante, segura.

—Solo por un momento… Si tú vas a sufrirlo…

—¡He dicho que no! —Crowley levantó la voz, sus palabras temblaban por la rabia—. ¡No he pasado por todo eso para que tú pudieras sentirlo también, ángel! ¡Lo hice para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo!

Azirafel sintió una oleada de amor tal que no le cupo en el pecho.

—Ay, lo siento… Ay, Crowley… —dijo con suavidad, y observó cómo la ternura y gratitud que impregnaban sus palabras deshacían al demonio, que arrugó el rostro antes de dejarlo caer sobre sus manos temblorosas.

—Ángel, n-no puedo… —Dio una intensa bocanada de aire y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, mi vida.

Azirafel habló con suavidad, se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos en dirección a Crowley, que no dudó en desplazarse sobre el sofá, inclinarse contra el pecho de Azirafel y posar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Azirafel lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejándolos descansar sobre él, a la vez que le daba un beso en la sien.

—Estás a salvo —susurró—. Estás seguro aquí, conmigo, y no vas a volver a sentir ese dolor de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

Crowley se mantuvo en silencio, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo mientras giraba su rostro en dirección a Azirafel.

—Lo siento, perdona, es que estoy… hecho una puta ruina, ángel…

—Calla —lo regañó él con delicadeza—. Eso no es verdad. Es difícil, ni siquiera puedo empezar a comprender cuánto aún, pero… quiero hacerlo.

—Pero así no. —Incluso a través de sus lágrimas, la voz de Crowley era dura y firme.

—Así no—concedió Azirafel. Eran sus recuerdos y su dolor; era elección de Crowley decidir qué hacía con ellos.

Crowley asintió lentamente, relajándose un poco ante la aceptación de Azirafel.

—Cuando estés preparado, mi vida —murmuró Azirafel, elevando una mano para quitarle el pelo de la frente con sus dedos—. Tú tómate tu tiempo.

—Vale. —Después de un momento Crowley se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire de forma temblorosa—. El 05 era donde lo solía dejar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando…, cuando no estaba allí. El 06 y el 07 son más o menos iguales solo que… mucho más intensos. Como… un calambre muscular que te impide andar o hacer cualquier ejercicio solo que… por todo el cuerpo, en oleadas, una y otra vez. Este castigo se lo guardaba para cuando…

Se detuvo abruptamente. Le temblaban los hombros.

—Pero él lo subió más aún. Aquel primer día, cuando te encontré. —Azirafel luchaba contra la rabia creciente en su pecho; aquella era la última cosa que Crowley necesitaba sentir de él—. Lo puso al 08.

Crowley hizo un gesto afirmativo y, a continuación, dijo con voz dubitativa y llorosa:

—Ese lo reservaba para cuando se cabreaba de verdad. Tanto el 08 como el 09, ambos son insoportables. Es un dolor incesante y apabullante. Te atraviesa, arrasando con todo hasta que no puedes respirar ni moverte y solo quieres que…, que se acabe. Harías cualquier cosa para que acabe, incluso tan solo después de unos minutos…

Azirafel estaba horrorizado mientras recordaba las palabras de Gabriel de ese día.

—Dijo que hubo una vez en que lo dejó en el 10 durante horas.

Crowley asintió despacio, en silencio, y se pegó aún más a Azirafel, estrechándolo con más fuerza aún.

—Si… si eso es un nivel 08 y 09… —Azirafel casi no consiguió preguntar, asustado por la respuesta—. Entonces, ¿cómo es el 10?

Crowley se mantuvo callado, temblando en los brazos de Azirafel. Permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio que Azirafel comenzó a pensar que ya no iba a responder. Y entonces lo hizo, y su voz fue como un susurro ronco y afligido que resonó en la quietud:

—Como caer.

Azirafel sintió como si hubieran aspirado todo el aire de la habitación. El corazón se le partió en mil pedazos cuando fue consciente de la absoluta crueldad a la que había sido sometido Crowley, que no había hecho literalmente nada para merecerla. Azirafel estrechó su abrazo contra él y las lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos cuando los cerró al tiempo que presionaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Crowley.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Lo siento muchísimo, mi vida…

Crowley respondió entregándose al abrazo, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Azirafel y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

—No puedo —susurró al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Azirafel pudo sentir el calor de las lágrimas de Crowley empapando su camisa—. Otra vez no, no puedo…

—Y no lo harás —prometió Azirafel con fiereza—. No voy a permitirlo. Jamás.

****

_Cuando Crowley despertó sobre el frío suelo de piedra de su celda solo había oscuridad._

_Y dolor._

_Sentía una intensa agonía que le abrasaba la cabeza, especialmente en la cuenca de los ojos. El corazón le latía desbocado y el estómago se le revolvió al acordarse de lo que Gabriel había hecho. Las manos le temblaron de miedo al llevárselas hacia la cara, miedo a tocar, miedo a saber; pero tenía que hacerlo. Pensó que vomitaría cuando sintiera la carne derretida y deshecha en el lugar que solían ocupar sus ojos._

_El pánico amenazó con sobrepasarlo. Las quemaduras de agua bendita nunca terminaban de sanar por su cuenta. Sus ojos, terriblemente dañados, nunca se curarían._

_Se puso de pie con cuidado, extendiendo los brazos, y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, intentando calcular en qué parte de la sala se encontraba exactamente._

_—Hola, guapo._

_A su espalda y muy cerca de él la voz de Gabriel se regodeó de su situación de forma burlona y malévola. Muy a su pesar, Crowley sintió una oleada de vergüenza al imaginar el aspecto que debía de tener su rostro, horriblemente desfigurado y repugnante._

_Giró sobre sí mismo hacia el sonido de la voz y sus manos golpearon el pecho de Gabriel. Intentó apartar al arcángel, pero este le agarró los brazos aprisionándolo con fuerza contra la pared, a pesar de sus esfuerzos fútiles y ciegos._

_—Deja de resistirte, Crowley —le ordenó Gabriel, y suspiró cuando Crowley continuó forcejeando para intentar liberarse, y entonces, lo apartó de la pared y lo estampó contra ella con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento—. Piensa por un segundo: como aciertes y me golpees, el collar te va a castigar. —Se inclinó, acercándose y le fijó los brazos contra el pecho con una mano mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara a Crowley con la otra. El tono de su voz era íntimo y callado cuando volvió a hablar—: Y luego yo te voy a castigar. —Su voz se tornó un susurro amenazante contra su oído—. Adivina qué es peor._

_Crowley se mantuvo inmóvil, sentía el corazón palpitándole en los tímpanos y el pánico abriéndose camino hasta su pecho gritándole que luchara, que peleara… Pero era inútil. Se hallaba en una total desventaja._

_—Eso es… —La voz de Gabriel era amable, tranquilizadora—. Así está mejor. ¿Sabes? Todo esto no tendría por qué haberte pasado, Crowley. Lo único que pedía era un poco de respeto. —Movió su mano, que se encontraba en el pelo de Crowley, para elevar su cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo, con voz queda y expectante—: ¿Me vas a respetar ahora?_

_Crowley apartó la cabeza, manteniéndose obstinadamente callado y se negó a responder, preparándose para recibir el golpe que esperaba en represalia._

_Pero no llegó._

_—Bueno. —Gabriel sonaba sorprendentemente satisfecho—. Supongo que es un avance, después de todo._

_Crowley frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Tardó un rato en comprender lo quería decir. Por lo visto, Gabriel encontraba su silencio más satisfactorio que los constantes insultos con los que le replicaba. Aquello hizo que Crowley quisiera defenderse, volver a maldecir a Gabriel, no dejarle ganar._

_Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para eso. Ahora todo le parecía un sinsentido._

_—Háblame sobre ti y tu novio Azirafel. —La voz de Gabriel era silenciosa, y estaba teñida de un ápice de burla._

_—No es mi novio —replicó Crowley. Odiaba el temor y la debilidad de su propia voz—. Ni siquiera somos amigos, no somos nada. No lo conozco apenas._

_Gabriel rozó la mejilla de Crowley, y este se apartó ligeramente del contacto inesperado. Sin previo aviso, Gabriel le asestó una violenta bofetada con el revés de la mano, dando un paso hacia atrás para permitir que Crowley se desplomara sobre el suelo, jadeando por la oleada de dolor arrollador que consumió su desfigurado rostro. Tras un momento Gabriel lo agarró con brusquedad del collar y tiró de él hacia arriba, estrellándolo contra la pared para soltarlo después._

_De forma instintiva, Crowley estiró las manos de forma defensiva, pero ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde dirigir el golpe si hubiera querido hacerlo: no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba Gabriel dentro de la sala. Escuchó un leve sonido de algo que se deslizaba y, acto seguido, Gabriel estaba a su lado de nuevo, con una mano sujetándole el brazo para mantenerlo en el sitio._

_—A estas alturas lo mejor es que me cuentes la verdad, Crowley —dijo Gabriel inclinándose sobre él, sigiloso y con aire de falsa compasión—. Porque, sinceramente, no sé cuánto más vas a poder aguantar._

_La respiración y el corazón de Crowley se aceleraron, pero se armó del poco valor y resistencia que le quedaba y volteó el rostro, invidente, en dirección a la voz engreída y burlona de Gabriel._

_—Aguantaré lo que me eches —respondió sereno y firme, con una sonrisa forzada._

_Gabriel dejó escapar una risa grave y llena de admiración._

_—Me vas a hacer trabajar, ¿eh? —comentó a la vez que se aproximaba hacia él, colocándose tan cerca que Crowley pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el roce de la tela sobre su piel. Entonces, sintió algo más contra su pecho, algo suave y como hecho de cuero, mientras Gabriel se inclinaba para susurrar en su oído—: ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!…_

_A medida que Gabriel hablaba, esa cosa de cuero (alguna especie de látigo, Crowley estaba seguro; al fin y al cabo, había asistido al programa de entrenamiento del Infierno), comenzó a quemarle la piel y a Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que el arma había sido bendecida. Gabriel lo dejó sobre su pecho durante un rato antes de retirarlo, y se apartó ligeramente para volver a repetir sus palabras, con la voz tranquila y firme:_

_—Cuéntame lo tuyo con Azirafel._

_Crowley tragó saliva y se preparó._

_—No hay nada que contar._

_El dolor que le atravesó el pecho lo dejó sin respiración: el golpe del látigo cortándole la piel y el ardor que siguió tras el azote. Se desmoronó después del segundo latigazo, jadeando, tratando de esquivarlo en vano._

_Gabriel no se había molestado en atarlo; no era necesario. Crowley no tenía forma de evitar los golpes si no podía ver de dónde provenían o dónde iban a aterrizar la siguiente vez. No había ningún movimiento que pudiera realizar que Gabriel no pudiera prever con facilidad para contrarrestarlo. Una y otra vez Gabriel hacía la misma pregunta, y una y otra vez Crowley negaba conocer la respuesta._

_Y una y otra vez el látigo caía hasta que su cuerpo ardió, agonizando, y el suelo se volvió resbaladizo con su sangre._

_El látigo se enroscó en su hombro y la punta le rasgó un lado de la garganta. Crowley comenzó a toser de forma ahogada y alzó una mano, suplicante._

_—¡Para! Te estoy contando la verdad, por favor… —dijo resollando._

_De pronto… Gabriel se detuvo._

_Permaneció en silencio durante largo rato. Crowley se encogió cuando escuchó el látigo deslizarle por las manos de Gabriel, pero no volvió a caer sobre él. Entonces, los pasos de Gabriel, lentos y medidos, se aproximaron. Lo único que Crowley pudo hacer fue interponer sus manos en un lamentable e inútil gesto defensivo mientras Gabriel lo agarraba del cuello y estampaba su espalda, hecha trizas, contra la áspera piedra. Las manos de Gabriel sofocaron el grito de agonía que se escapó de sus labios, y entonces, se inclinó para susurrar en su oído:_

_—No te creo._

_El corazón de Crowley dio un vuelco e intentó prepararse para lo que se le venía encima, pero su cuerpo se sacudía por completo debido al dolor y el agotamiento. Lentamente, un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a recorrerlo al pensar en recibir un solo golpe más._

_«Tiene razón, no puedes aguantarlo —pensó—. No puedes soportarlo más, eres un puto cobarde…»._

_Pero, entonces, Gabriel lo soltó, dejando que se desplomara sobre el suelo al tiempo que sus pasos se alejaban lentamente. Crowley se quedó completamente anonadado cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras él cuando se marchó. Ni siquiera se molestó en subir los ajustes del collar. Quizás porque quería que Crowley se centrara en el dolor que acababa de infligirle._

_El dolor del collar habría sido un alivio comparado con esto._

_Ciego, indefenso y con el cuerpo gritando de indignación por el daño recibido Crowley se hizo un ovillo con el rostro pegado al suelo, temblando por el frío y la conmoción, y rezó para que la muerte se lo llevara._


	12. Capítulo 11

_—Disculpe, señor…_

_El arcángel Gabriel levantó la mirada de su portátil y se quedó mirando de forma expectante al ángel que se hallaba de pie a la entrada de su oficina con aire nervioso y aspecto de tener ganas de estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto aquel. Su nuevo asistente, que solo llevaba trabajando para él los últimos cien años, era bastante penoso desempeñando su labor. Aun así, Gabriel supuso que ya era hora de aprenderse el nombre de aquel ángel inútil._

_—¿Sí?_

_—El principado Azirafel está aquí._

_Gabriel se reclinó ligeramente sobre su asiento, parpadeando._

_Vaya, esto sí que era algo inesperado._

_E intrigante._

_—¿El demonio está con él?_

_—No, señor, creo que no._

_«Umm. Qué pena»._

_Con todo, Gabriel se preguntó por el motivo de la visita de Azirafel y del provecho que podía sacar de ella. Había supuesto que Azirafel mantendría las distancias el mayor tiempo posible. Si había venido en su busca, tendría una buena razón para ello al menos._

_—Vuelve a tu mesa y espera unos veinte minutos —indicó Gabriel—. Luego dile que puede pasar._

_Gabriel no necesitaba veinte minutos. En realidad, el tiempo no era necesario para él: tenía todo el que deseaba._

_Ahora lo que deseaba era hacer esperar a Azirafel. Obligarlo a esperar sentado, nervioso e incómodo, y preocupado por la petición que, sin duda, iba a hacerle… Todo esto mientras le recordaba su absoluta insignificancia en la ajustada agenda diaria del arcángel._

_Mientras esperaba, la mirada de Gabriel regresó al portátil y este abrió la pestaña que contenía los datos del collar de Crowley. Ya los había visto dos veces aquel día. Los comprobaba con bastante frecuencia, de hecho, solo quería refrescarse la memoria antes de reunirse con Azirafel._

_Sonrió de forma sombría a la pantalla, satisfecho y molesto a la vez._

_No le había sorprendido para nada que el collar hubiera permanecido en el nivel 01 prácticamente desde el primer momento en que había permitido que Azirafel y Crowley volvieran a aquella librería polvorienta. Tampoco le había sorprendido que hubieran echado un viaje al apartamento del demonio. Azirafel era ridículamente obvio. Si pensaban que estaban engañando a todo el mundo, indudablemente, ese «todo» no incluía a Gabriel._

_No eran pruebas sólidas, claro. Aquello era puramente circunstancial y no probaba nada realmente. Azirafel podía argumentar que había bajado los ajustes del collar porque quería poner al demonio a trabajar y que, por lo tanto, no quería incapacitarlo. Tenía sentido que quisiera ropa nueva para él de forma ocasional y que no quisiera dejarlo solo cuando fuera a buscarla. Eran excusas perfectamente válidas que Azirafel podía esgrimir teniendo en cuenta la información que Gabriel poseía hasta el momento._

_Aun así…, Gabriel sabía lo que se hacía._

_Quizás pudiera utilizar esta información para tenderle una trampa a Azirafel y pillarlo en alguna mentira. Ciertamente eso le sería útil, pero no bastaba._

_Él quería arrestar a Azirafel por cosas mucho peores que simplemente por mentir a sus superiores._

_«Y lo haré cuando llegue el momento. Solo tengo que ser paciente, porque el objetivo real es mucho más grande e importante que un ángel mediocre y estúpido. Céntrate en el premio… Dale un poco más de tiempo a Crowley; deja que se sienta seguro y a gusto en esa birria de librería._

_»Así será mucho más satisfactorio cuando me pase por allí a sacudir el polvo…»._

_Cuando Azirafel llamó a la puerta de cristal de su oficina, Gabriel lo saludó ondeando la mano y con una amplia y alegre sonrisa._

_—Hombre, Azirafel, ¿cómo te va con tu nuevo proyecto… de mascota? —Dejó una pausa mínima entre las dos palabras, sin poder contener apenas su sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Azirafel actuaba de forma más remilgada y estirada que nunca, con las manos dobladas esmeradamente sobre su vientre al tiempo que contestaba educadamente:_

_—Está yendo muy bien, gracias. Casi no me está dando ningún problema._

_Gabriel se permitió una sonrisita de superioridad y enseguida dirigió su mirada a Azirafel para ver su reacción cuando dijo con tono petulante y mordaz:_

_—De nada._

_Su reacción no lo decepcionó. Gabriel no pasó por alto el destello de sus ojos y la crispación en las comisuras de la boca mientras lograba contener apenas su furia, ocultándola tras sus ademanes educados. Era casi tan divertido como lo había sido torturar a su demonio mascota delante de él y observar su frustración sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Gabriel esperó a que Azirafel respondiera, preguntándose si realmente conseguiría que le diera las gracias._

_«Qué bonito sería eso…»._

_—Sí, bueno —respondió Azirafel al fin de forma indiferente—. Nunca ha sido gran cosa tampoco para empezar…_

_Gabriel se encogió de hombros ligeramente._

_—Pues también tienes razón. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Azirafel?_

_—Sí, verás, es que me he encontrado con un ligero problemilla —explicó Azirafel—, y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme._

_Gabriel esperó con las cejas levantadas hacia arriba._

_—Son… son las alas del demonio —prosiguió midiendo con cuidado sus palabras—. Entiendo que el dispositivo está configurado de tal forma que él no las puede controlar. Están bloqueadas en el plano físico y solo tú cuentas con autorización para… desbloquearlas, por decirlo de algún modo._

_—Correcto. —Gabriel lo observaba de forma inquisitiva mientras se preguntaba hasta dónde se atrevería a llegar con su petición._

_—El problema es que… bueno, como sabes, tengo otras tareas que atender aparte de vigilar al demonio —explicó Azirafel—. No puedo dejarlo desatendido durante largos períodos de tiempo. Lo cual no es un problema, es muy obediente y no tengo inconveniente en que me acompañe cuando tengo que hacer recados. Es solo que, bueno, tal y como está ahora, pues hace falta al menos un milagro menor cada vez que sale para que los humanos no…_

_—Bueno, ahora mismo está desatendido —señaló Gabriel con desaprobación, reprimiendo una sonrisa al tiempo que Azirafel se revolvía nervioso bajo su mirada._

_—Sí, pero he dejado el collar puesto a un nivel más alto de lo normal para asegurarme de que está demasiado debilitado como para causar problemas._

_Gabriel echó un vistazo a las continuas lecturas en tiempo real de su portátil —que habían permanecido inalteradas desde hacía unos minutos— y sonrió a Azirafel, asintiendo._

_—Bien pensado._

_Gabriel se quedó pensativo por un instante y su expresión se tornó especulativa y desinteresada antes de sugerir lentamente, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Azirafel:_

_—Siempre podemos… quitarle las alas al demonio. Así dejarían de ser un problema. —Hizo una breve pausa, su voz sonaba tranquila, casi aburrida, mientras le recordaba—: Solo es un demonio._

_La conmoción y el horror en el rostro de Azirafel por poco le hacen partirse de la risa. La verdad es que le estaba costando disimular lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo viendo su aturullada reacción al tiempo que trataba de dar con una respuesta que fuera en contra de lo que acababa de proponer él y que no mostrara excesiva preocupación por el demonio que se suponía que estaba castigando y que debía odiar._

_—Estoy seguro de que eso no…, no es necesario, quiero decir que puedo trabajar más a menudo en la librería, puedo…_

_—Estoy de broma, Azirafel —dijo Gabriel suavizando el tono y poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa condescendiente. Levantó las manos con expresión ligeramente ofendida—. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un monstruo?_

_A Gabriel no se le escapó el hecho de que Azirafel ni siquiera contestara a la pregunta y en su lugar dejara escapar una risita nerviosa y forzada. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, la petición de Azirafel tenía sentido, y la idea de que Crowley pudiera ir con él en público ofrecía un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Gabriel se rio para sus adentros pensando en todas las jugosas oportunidades que podrían presentársele para jugar un poco más con su mascota._

_—De acuerdo, cambiaré los ajustes para que pueda o bien ocultar o mostrar sus alas. Te dejaré a ti decidir cuándo puede hacer cada cosa —concedió Gabriel, casi sin poder aguantar la risa cuando vio el visible alivio de Azirafel—. Solo dame un segundo. —Se giró hacia su portátil y accedió a los ajustes del sistema operativo con expresión seria y preocupada mientras continuaba—: Y otra cosa. Si vamos a hacer este cambio, entonces creo que vamos a necesitar tomar precauciones… extra._

****

Durante el tiempo en que Azirafel estuvo fuera visitando el Cielo, Crowley estuvo ojeando los libros y las notas que este había estado examinando de forma tan diligente últimamente. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado ansioso e intranquilo como para estar mucho tiempo sentado sin moverse, se dispuso a limpiar el apartamento, intentando distraerse lo mejor que pudo para no pensar en el hecho de que Azirafel estaba solo, en el Cielo, con Gabriel, y en que no había una bendita cosa que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Más que nada, lo que en realidad estaba intentando era no subirse por las putas paredes.

«¿Y si es alguna especie de trampa? —pensó—. ¿Y si se le escapa algo sin darse cuenta y le da a Gabriel la prueba que necesita? ¿Y si Gabriel ya no lo deja regresar nunca más?».

Maldiciendo sus propios miedos, trató de alejar de su mente los pensamientos oscuros y centrarse en la tarea que lo ocupaba: limpiar a fondo la encimera de la cocina. La zona de la sala de estar ya estaba impoluta a estas alturas: había pulido la madera hasta sacarle brillo; aspirado las alfombras y los libros; y ordenado los papeles de la mejor forma que pudo sin llegar a desbaratar todo el trabajo de Azirafel.

Crowley ya había acabado de lavar los platos del desayuno y de limpiar las alacenas. El grifo funcionaba a toda potencia, llenando el fregadero con agua limpia y caliente, mientras él frotaba con entusiasmo la encimera. Intentaba liberar toda la energía maníaca y la frustración que sentía al verse impotente a la hora de ayudar y proteger a Azirafel.

«Por favor, vuelve a casa, ángel, por favor, vuelve a casa…».

Una firme mano sobre su hombro lo sacó abruptamente de su mantra interno, provocando que el corazón le latiera desbocado.

«Han cogido a Azirafel, lo han hecho prisionero y ahora vienen a por mí…».

Crowley giró sobre sí mismo adoptando una postura defensiva, con un brazo en alto listo para golpear y, súbitamente, el collar se activó, mandando calambrazos de agonía a lo largo de su columna y por todo el cuerpo, causando que se desplomara sobre sus rodillas. Respiró agitadamente, intentando recobrar el aliento, a la vez que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el pulso se le aceleraba. Al mismo tiempo, la figura que lo había tocado se agachó frente a él, y con cuidado, le tendió una mano.

Crowley parpadeó y su visión volvió a enfocarse para revelar que la figura era Azirafel, que lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y preocupados. Le estaba hablando, pero no podía distinguir lo que decía a través del pitido en sus oídos. Azirafel volvió a tenderle la mano para tocarlo y Crowley se apartó, confundido y asustado, y sintiéndose irracionalmente traicionado.

Ni siquiera había hecho nada.

Parece que, de pronto, las reglas habían cambiado.

—… siento, mi vida, no creí que fueras a asustarte tanto, pero lo debería haber supuesto; de verdad, lo siento muchísimo… —A medida que el subidón de sangre en su cabeza mitigaba, las palabras se volvieron inteligibles, y cuando Azirafel volvió a ofrecerle la mano esta vez Crowley permitió que cogiera la suya y la sostuviera—. Es que ha sido un intercambio y pensé que me daría tiempo a avisarte. ¡Ay, Dios! Lo siento mucho, mi vida…

Crowley simplemente parpadeó y lo observó, confundido: no estaba entendiendo nada.

Azirafel se mordió el labio y su frente se arrugó de la preocupación y los nervios, antes de sacudir la cabeza y soltar un suspiro. Rendido, se desplazó con rapidez para colocarse junto a él en el suelo.

—Anda… ven aquí, vida, ven…

Crowley aceptó agradecido su abrazo y se aferró a él con fuerza a medida que los espasmos en sus músculos se disipaban y daban paso a un leve temblor.

Le había aterrado pensar que lo había perdido.

Azirafel permaneció allí sentado con Crowley, acariciándole la espalda con ternura, tranquilizándolo hasta que el dolor remitió por completo y se quedaba inmóvil en sus brazos. Al final, Azirafel habló con voz queda y precavida:

—Ahora ya deberías poder esconder las alas, vida. Venga, inténtalo.

Crowley vaciló. Aún seguía sintiendo un miedo irracional a algún otro castigo inesperado y que no se merecía, pero confiaba en Azirafel y este parecía convencido de que había conseguido cumplir el objetivo de su misión en el Cielo. Con cautela, trató de ocultar sus alas y estas se desvanecieron de forma fácil e indolora, tras pasar a la dimensión espiritual donde normalmente residían.

—Eso es. —Azirafel estaba contento y aliviado—. Ahora el hueso se curará mucho más rápido. ¿Te las notas mejor?

Crowley asintió. Ya estaban algo mejor, aunque aún las notaba adoloridas y continuaba sintiendo las anillas que tenía incrustadas en las articulaciones, incluso de forma más patente, puesto que ahora se hallaban en un lugar que, sin duda, no les correspondía.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Azirafel puso cara de arrepentimiento y le explicó:

—Le pregunté por las anillas para ver si las podía quitar, pero dijo que no lo podía permitir, especialmente ahora que eres tú el que las puede controlar. Dijo que… que tenía que tener un modo de… restringirlas si era necesario. Lo siento, Crowley.

Crowley intentaba asimilar todo aquello, pero, debido al aturdimiento por el dolor que acababa de pasar, se notaba a sí mismo algo lento a la hora de procesar la información, y un poco confundido también.

—¿Por qué…, por qué el collar se ha…? N-ni siquiera…

—Fue un intercambio —aclaró Azirafel, disculpándose—. Todos sabemos que nuestras alas pueden ser armas y Gabriel no tardó en señalarlo. Accedió a cambiar los ajustes del collar para permitir que pudieras mostrar u ocultar las alas a voluntad, pero, a cambio, configuró los límites del collar para responder ante cualquier atisbo de violencia, fallido o no. —El tono y el rostro de Azirafel se tiñeron de culpa mientras continuaba acariciándolo con suavidad—. No creí que fuera a ser un problema, ya que tú… nunca has sido para nada violento, al menos conmigo. Pensé que me daría tiempo a decírtelo para avisarte, porque no pensé que al hacerlo fueras a… arrancarme la cabeza.

Claramente, no estaba enfadado. Había una especie de jovialidad triste en sus palabras, así como un gran arrepentimiento. Era evidente que Azirafel no lo culpaba por lo que había pasado. Pero para Crowley era igualmente obvio que debería hacerlo.

«Has intentado pegarle. —La voz en su cabeza era maliciosa, acusadora—. Pedazo de inútil desagradecido, has intentado herir a Azirafel, que no ha hecho más que ayudarte, que ha arriesgado su vida por ti; y ahora vuelves a su casa y lo atacas como el demonio indigno, inmundo y asqueroso que eres. Te lo mereces, por eso se ha activado el collar, porque te lo mereces…».

—¿Crowley? —El tono de voz de Azirafel revestía una atención y una preocupación inmensas; su mano era terriblemente dulce sobre su rostro—. ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

Toda esta amabilidad y ternura que no merecía le hizo sentir un frío aterrador en el estómago. Lo que se merecía era que lo abofeteara como la criatura ingrata que era, que lo castigara por lo que había hecho. Se quedó esperando y esperando indefinidamente, porque sabía que Azirafel nunca lo haría. Jamás. Poco importaba cuánto se lo mereciera. Y aquello lo dejó turbado y confundido.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apretando las manos de Azirafel y bajando la cabeza—. Lo siento, perdóname…

—No sabías que era yo —le recordó Azirafel con cariño, intentando consolarlo—. Mi vida, no pasa nada…

Sí que pasaba; pasaba que no se merecía todo este afecto y compasión, no se merecía estar aquí. Todas las reglas habían cambiado más de una vez hasta el momento y Crowley se sentía desesperadamente desconcertado. Necesitaba las consecuencias de sus actos, necesitaba saber que ya se había acabado, que estaba perdonado, y que de alguna forma todo esto tenía sentido entre la ofuscación y el embrollo presentes en su cabeza.

Necesitaba compensárselo, necesitaba ganarse el perdón de Azirafel

—Crowley, vida —susurró Azirafel dándole un beso en la cabeza—, mírame, amor…

Crowley levantó la cabeza, pero solo lo justo para plantar un beso en el cuello de Azirafel. Acto seguido, liberó sus manos para deslizarlas alrededor de la cintura del ángel y tirar del dobladillo de su camisa. Azirafel inhaló aire de golpe, resoplando, tembloroso y sorprendido, y enseguida agarró a Crowley por las muñecas, elevándolas ligeramente y apartándolo con suavidad para intentar hacer contacto visual.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó suavemente, observando el rostro de Crowley con preocupación— Mi vida, ¿de verdad este es el momento?

Crowley nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por sus gafas. Elevó la vista, sin llegar a mirar a Azirafel a los ojos, y retorció las manos hasta que consiguió liberarlas, posando una sobre el hombro de Azirafel y la otra, sobre su cintura.

—Es que… creí que te había perdido —confesó con la voz cargada de emoción a la vez que volvía a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Azirafel. Sus siguientes palabras sonaron ligeramente amortiguadas—: No quiero perderte nunca…

Era la verdad.

Crowley había comenzado el día con miedo de perder a Azirafel por culpa de Gabriel. Ahora tenía miedo de otra cosa: de que Azirafel se impacientara debido al estado roto e inservible en que se encontraba; de que se cansara de esperar hasta que estuviera preparado; de que se enfadara por su comportamiento estúpido y desagradecido, y de que, en lugar de estallar y vengarse, simplemente se marchara para no volver.

—Te quiero, ángel —susurró Crowley, acentuando su declaración con un lánguido beso sobre su cuello—. Te quiero tanto…

La respiración de Azirafel tembló ligeramente y, en vez de apartarlo, sus manos se movieron para atraer a Crowley hacia sí. Animado por el gesto, Crowley se elevó, colocándose de rodillas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Azirafel y besarlo en la boca, tomando su rostro entre las manos. Azirafel se mostró inseguro y dudó por un instante antes de devolver el beso, inclinándose hacia él, con una mano sobre la nuca de Crowley y la otra en su cadera. De repente, se apartó de él.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó jadeando con su frente descansando sobre la de Crowley—. Mi vida, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo en voz baja, impaciente—. Sí, estoy seguro… Te necesito, ángel, te necesito ya…

Azirafel lo observó durante un momento con la mirada llena de deseo, antes de aceptar con un gesto afirmativo.

—Vale —susurró—, vale.

El ángel aún parecía dudar; sospechaba algo vagamente, pero Crowley pudo sentir la intensidad de su deseo y supo que podía hacerlo. Aunque estuviera hecho pedazos, esto se le daba bien. Podía hacer que Azirafel olvidara su error, hacerlo sentir bien, hacerlo sentir que merecía la pena lidiar con su inutilidad y su indignidad.

Podía hacer que su ángel se sintiera feliz.

—Venga —dijo Crowley con voz grave y ronca sobre el cuello de Azirafel justo antes de ponerse de pie. Cogiéndolo de la mano, lo ayudó a levantarse también, e inmediatamente después, Azirafel se lanzó a por otro beso, rodeando a Crowley con sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza hasta que quedó sin aliento y sintió su corazón latir, acelerado, con miedo y deseo a partes iguales.

«Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacer esto por él —pensó Crowley—. Se lo merece…».

Rompiendo el beso para coger aire, Crowley forzó sus labios para que formaran algo parecido a una sonrisa tentadora y susurraran una invitación:

—Vamos a la cama, ángel…


	13. Capítulo 12

_Crowley tenía que admitirlo: quitarle los ojos había sido una muestra de genialidad auténticamente sádica y brutal por parte de Gabriel._

_No estaba seguro de si conocía a alguien, incluso en el Infierno, al que se le hubiera podido ocurrir algo tan efectivo._

_Era prácticamente imposible fingir que no estabas asustado cuando no podías ver de dónde venía el siguiente ataque o a dónde iba dirigido; cuando, de un momento a otro, ya ni siquiera sabías si estabas solo o no, o si tu verdugo iba a materializarse en un instante detrás de ti o a tu lado._

_Era imposible mantener una actitud desafiante…, imposible replicar de forma mordaz a tu captor cuando ni siquiera podías verle la cara, ni sabías lo que ibas a recibir en forma de brutal represalia._

_Y a Gabriel le encantaba sorprenderlo._

_Cuando entraba a la sala no usaba la puerta, sino que prefería simplemente aparecer detrás de Crowley, sin dejarse notar hasta que lo tocaba, normalmente, en algún lugar que había dejado especialmente dolorido en la última sesión. Al principio, Crowley le apartaba las manos y enseguida intentaba poner distancia entre ellos._

_Pronto aprendió a no hacerlo._

_La única vez que había logrado golpear levemente a Gabriel, dándole con el puño en el estómago, fue tal y como él le había prometido: el collar se había disparado, dejándolo sin aliento y provocando que se desplomara sobre sus rodillas. Y entonces Gabriel le había roto la muñeca, dejándola así durante toda la sesión que tuvo lugar aquel día, y durante las largas y dolorosas horas hasta que regresó a la celda._

_Por supuesto, cuando volvió se la arregló. Cada vez que volvía sanaba las heridas de Crowley de la sesión anterior antes de comenzar de nuevo._

_A Gabriel le gustaba empezar en una hoja en blanco._

_La rutina siempre era la misma: unos efímeros momentos de ausencia de dolor —cada latigazo, cada golpe, cada rotura curados— y luego, las preguntas. Preguntas que Crowley nunca le daría la satisfacción de responder. Jamás._

_La frustración y la furia de Gabriel se hacían cada vez más evidentes con cada sesión truncada, y Crowley se encontró a sí mismo temblando al oír el sonido de sus pasos, odiándose por las lágrimas, por las súplicas que cada vez se le escapaban con más facilidad._

_Lentamente, Gabriel fue despojándolo de su resistencia, de su orgullo, de su dignidad._

_Gabriel podía quedarse con todo. Con lo que nunca podría quedarse era con Azirafel._

_La rutina siempre era la misma._

_Hasta que dejó de serlo._

_Crowley se encontraba de pie apoyado contra la pared de la celda con la mente a la deriva, entrando y saliendo de las tinieblas de la inconsciencia. Gabriel llevaba tiempo sin subir el collar a más de 02; las heridas que infligía eran mucho peores que el castigo del collar. Dormir era imposible cuando Crowley sentía todo su cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo, sin embargo, la extenuación por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor constante causaban que su cuerpo se relajara y sus ojos se cerraran._

_No oyó a Gabriel entrar._

_De repente, unas firmes manos tocaron sus caderas de forma íntima, invasiva. El corazón le dio un vuelco y trató de apartarlas instintivamente, pero enseguida Gabriel le cogió los brazos y los fijó bruscamente sobre su cabeza contra la pared. Una robusta mano le agarró la muñeca y se la retorció hasta que Crowley soltó un quejido ronco y suplicante._

_El aliento de Gabriel era sofocante sobre su oído cuando gruñó:_

_—Yo de ti no volvería a hacer eso._

_Crowley meneó la cabeza para indicar que no lo haría y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado cuando, de pronto, Gabriel le soltó las muñecas. Permaneció inmóvil mientras sentía la calidez de la mano curativa de Gabriel pasándole por encima, borrando el daño del día anterior y dejando su cuerpo, por el momento, entero._

_Entonces, Gabriel se dispuso a tocarlo de nuevo. Sus grandes y cálidas manos recorrieron la base de sus costillas y se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. Crowley sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado mientras luchaba contra el impulso de retroceder y apartar a Gabriel._

_—Me pregunto qué es lo que ve en ti —dijo en voz baja y aspecto meditabundo, y Crowley sintió náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de lo a que Gabriel se estaba refiriendo—. Qué es lo que hace que se baje a tu nivel. Bueno, no es que su nivel haya sido nunca muy impresionante, pero… —se mofó—. Aun incluso después de haberte quemado ese par de… repugnantes monstruosidades de demonio tuyas… —Una mano le acarició el rostro y Crowley se apartó, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta—, no eres nada del otro mundo —concluyó Gabriel, optando por ignorar la resistencia instintiva de Crowley por el momento—. Estás lejos de merecer la pena. ¿Por qué lo hace?_

_—No lo ha hecho —insistió Crowley con desesperación y con voz ahogada—. No sé de qué hablas, te estoy diciendo que nunca pas…_

_La feroz bofetada con el revés de la mano salió de la nada —como todos los demás golpes—, derribándolo contra el suelo. Antes incluso de que pudiera volver a sus rodillas, la mano de Gabriel estaba en su cuello para tirar de él hacia arriba y estrellarlo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Crowley se quedó sin respiración. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre su rostro para mascullar una amenaza en voz baja:_

_—¿Voy a tener que ponerte la mordaza otra vez?_

_«No, por favor, eso no…»._

_Crowley negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, y resistió el impulso de implorar que le sobrevino en un arranque de pánico, seguro de que, en este caso, las palabras solo empeorarían la situación. Gabriel quería su silencio. Al menos, aquello era algo que Crowley podía cumplir. Sin embargo, a Gabriel no le bastaba solo con su silencio. Mientras que una de sus manos agarraba su cuello, manteniéndolo inmóvil contra la pared, la otra exploraba la extensión de su piel. La palma de una mano, que descansaba en el vientre agitado de Crowley, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo._

_Crowley reaccionó automáticamente, alarmado, y estiró una mano para agarrar a Gabriel por el brazo, no con intención de detenerlo —sabía de sobra que aquello no le convenía—, sino en un gesto instintivo de protección ante la extraña intrusión. La mano de Gabriel seguía posada en su bajo vientre; la otra, apretaba con fuerza su garganta y Crowley se esforzó por respirar (olvidando que no tenía por qué hacerlo)._

_—Quítame esa mano asquerosa de encima, demonio —ordenó Gabriel fríamente en voz baja—, antes de que te la corte._

_Crowley obedeció, interponiéndola entre ambos en un gesto suplicante y defensivo a partes iguales. Sabía que no podía oponer resistencia, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Confundido, asustado e incapaz de adivinar las intenciones de Gabriel más que por el tacto, tragó saliva con dificultad para poder formar palabras en su seca garganta._

_—Qu-qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —balbució, desesperado._

_Gabriel no lo castigó por la pregunta. Deslizó una mano por su cadera desnuda y simplemente respondió con crudeza:_

_—Lo que me da la gana._

_—No. —Crowley lo intentó de nuevo; odiaba el temblor de su voz—. No, no lo hagas…_

_El pulgar de Gabriel presionó el hueco de su garganta, ahogándolo, silenciándolo. Gabriel se acercó a él, su aliento rozaba su oído:_

_—Tú a mí no me dices que no, demonio._

_La mano que tenía alrededor de su cuello se desplazó hasta su nuca, alejándolo de la pared y obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas en mitad del suelo. Cuando la pesada mano llevó su rostro hacia adelante con brusquedad para colocarlo contra la áspera piedra, y su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el suyo, se inclinó sobre él desde atrás, no quedó duda alguna de sus intenciones, por mucho que Crowley hubiera deseado desesperadamente estar equivocado._

_—No —imploró intentando erguirse sobre sus rodillas—. Por favor, no… No, no lo hagas…_

_Gabriel respondió a su débil forcejeo y a sus ansiosas palabras con un par de despiadados puñetazos en las costillas en rápida sucesión. Mientras Crowley se esforzaba por respirar, Gabriel lo atrajo hacia sí para gruñir en su oído:_

_—Tú sigue resistiéndote, Crowley, y verás lo que pasa._

_Cuando lo dejó caer de nuevo, le estampó la cabeza deliberadamente contra el suelo y Crowley se quedó ahí, temblando violentamente, y con el rostro plagado de lágrimas de terror, dolor y humillación._

_—Por favor —repitió desesperado, pero ya sin un ápice de esperanza—. Por favor, no…_

_—Venga, ¿qué más te da? —dijo riendo Gabriel, y Crowley se estremeció cuando oyó la cremallera de sus pantalones—. Si tú habrás hecho esto cientos de veces… Todo el mundo sabe que todos los demonios sois unas furcias._

_Quizás aquello se pudiera decir de otros demonios —o de infames ángeles violadores como es el caso—, pero no de Crowley._

_Él había querido a Azirafel desde hacía 6000 años, y aunque solo se había atrevido a creer que este correspondía ese amor durante los últimos catorce años, nunca había deseado a nadie más, ni tampoco había estado con nadie más que con él._

_Él solo había «hecho esto» con Azirafel._

_Bueno, en realidad, esto no. Nada remotamente similar a esto._

_Azirafel, con esas manos suyas tan dulces y cuidadosas, y esa mirada tan atenta cuando le preguntaba: «¿Está bien esto, vida?», «¿estás cómodo?», «¿te gusta esto?». Siempre pendiente de él y de sus necesidades, sus deseos, sus sentimientos. Con Azirafel «esto» era íntimo y maravilloso y le hacía sentir apreciado y querido._

_Ahora lo único que sentía era dolor._

_Gabriel le aprisionó los brazos detrás de la espalda y le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo, sintiendo una presión insoportable sobre sus cotillas rotas con cada embestida, a medida que se forzaba dentro de él de forma ávida y agresiva, violándolo y tratándolo con una crudeza que Crowley no había experimentado ni en el Infierno. A través del aturdimiento que sentía por la humillación y el dolor Crowley pudo oír que alguien lloraba y suplicaba. Solo cuando al fin Gabriel salió de él y dejó de tocarlo se dio cuenta de que había sido él._

_Crowley se quedó tirado ahí durante un rato, intentando recobrar el aliento, hasta que consiguió volver a ponerse de rodillas débilmente. Cuando notó su propia sangre y el semen de Gabriel deslizarse por sus muslos el estómago se le revolvió. La mano de Gabriel tocó su cabeza, sus dedos se deslizaron por su pelo, y Crowley se apartó instintivamente._

_Abruptamente, Gabriel lo agarró del pelo y tiró, acercándolo a él. Jadeando y aterrado, Crowley permaneció inmóvil y se mostró dócil mientras el arcángel se inclinaba sobre su rostro para afirmar con dureza y sin ningún atisbo de piedad:_

_—Al final aprenderás a no resistirte._

_—L-lo ssssiento —siseó Crowley con las manos en alto en un gesto suplicante._

_Gabriel se rio cruelmente entre dientes._

_—Al final no eres más que una culebrilla, ¿verdad? —se burló—. Cuando te asssssustas. —Hizo una pausa—. O cuando me escupes veneno en la cara. —Crowley se quedó paralizado de terror cuando sintió el pulgar de Gabriel recorriendo sus labios temblorosos—. ¿Vas a intentar ese truquito otra vez, eh, culebrilla?_

_—N-no —susurró Crowley meneando la cabeza. Las lágrimas le ardían en lo que quedaba de sus ojos quemados y el corazón le iba a toda velocidad—. No, por favor, lo ssiento…_

_Hubo un momento de tenso silencio en el que Crowley se preparó para recibir otro castigo… Hasta que, finalmente, Gabriel lo soltó con un brusco empujón, dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. La satisfacción vengativa y el asco que teñían su voz lo hicieron encogerse de miedo._

_—Sí, eso me parecía…_

_Un sollozo desgarrador trepó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, ahogándolo, y Crowley respiró con dificultad intentando reprimirlo. Aunque un escalofrío lo recorrió a medida que Gabriel pasaba una mano por su pelo de forma distraída y posesiva, logró contener las ganas de apartarse… Permaneció inmóvil y sumiso mientras lo tocaba, a pesar de que el tacto del arcángel le ponía los pelos de punta. Sentía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro, y le aterraba pensar lo que Gabriel podría hacerle si le vomitaba encima. Crowley respiró profundamente intentando calmarse lo mejor que pudo._

_—Eso es… Así está mejor —dijo Gabriel tras un momento—. ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora lo veo. Tu… atractivo. Una lástima que Azirafel te haya tenido para él solo todo este tiempo. —Crowley se puso rígido cuando percibió a Gabriel acercándose a él, pero no se atrevió a moverse—. Bueno, da igual —susurró—. Ahora eres mío._

_Crowley se estremeció ante la oscura promesa de esas palabras y se quedó petrificado en su sitio mientras Gabriel se ponía de pie y se alejaba despacio, cerrando la puerta tras él. Levantó la cabeza, pero permaneció en la misma posición, arrodillado con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo convulso, mientras se esforzaba por recobrar el aliento._

_Súbitamente —mágicamente—, Gabriel regresó y llevó su mano al cuello de Crowley, tirando de él hacia atrás contra la tela sedosa de su traje, la cual, pensó Crowley, debía de estar manchada ya sin remedio a estas alturas._

_—Una cosita más, antes de que se me olvide —dijo Gabriel con suavidad, casi con indiferencia—. Si sueltas una palabra de esto…, alguna vez…, a quien sea… —Pasó una mano por el vientre amoratado de Crowley, mientras que con su otra mano ladeaba su cabeza para exponer su cuello al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante y se aproximaba, colocándose tan cerca que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Crowley cuando murmuró una despiadada promesa—: Te devolveré la vista. Pero solo el tiempo justo para que puedas contemplar cómo cojo a Azirafel… y lo quemo vivo._

_El horror de aquella amenaza terminó por romper el desesperado intento de Crowley por mantener la compostura. Olvidó que Gabriel no podía hacer eso, no mientras él continuara guardando silencio, y olvidó que se suponía que estaba fingiendo que Azirafel no le importaba. Crowley sabía lo era arder, y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en su ángel, agonizando, ardiendo y muriendo por su culpa._

_—¡No, por favor! —exclamó sollozando—. No le hagas daño… Haré lo que sea, haré lo que quieras, por favor…_

_Gabriel dejó escapar una risa oscura y grave contra su cuello:_

_—Sí, lo harás, cielo —murmuró—. Lo harás._

****

Como parecía ocurrir a menudo, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido para Azirafel.

Caminando hacia atrás, tropezó, a la vez que Crowley lo empujaba ansiosamente hacia el dormitorio con su boca sobre la suya y sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Obviamente no era la primera vez, solo la primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Azirafel podía sentir la fiebre de su deseo creciendo en su interior. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto, anhelándolo fervientemente desde que Crowley desapareció.

Por un lado, sentía que era lo correcto, que era perfecto y que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Por otro…, sentía que aquello estaba terriblemente mal: Crowley se había derrumbado sobre el suelo de la cocina hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Jadeando, Azirafel consiguió apartarse del beso de Crowley lo suficiente para ofrecer una débil protesta:

—Esto es… un poco precipitado, amor, ¿estás seguro de…?

Sus palabras se interrumpieron en un pequeño hipido cuando Crowley lo empujó, sentándolo con brusquedad sobre la cama. Crowley se quedó de pie frente a él por un instante, justo antes de quitarse las gafas en un gesto deliberadamente lento, y dejarlas sobre la mesilla de noche. Entonces, miró a Azirafel con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

—¿No me deseas?

Aquello era hacer trampas.

Azirafel tragó saliva con dificultad con el corazón acelerado y notó cómo sus protestas internas desaparecían rápidamente.

—Pues claro que sí —no pudo evitar responder él—. Sabes que sí.

Crowley no necesitó más incentivos. En un par de movimientos se deshizo de la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa de Azirafel y, acto seguido, lo echó sobre la cama, tumbándolo de espaldas, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas antes de inclinarse para volver a besarlo. La sorprendente agresividad de Crowley era excitante y tentadora, y pensó que debía de ser buena señal que su demonio asustadizo y traumatizado se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar hacer esto.

Solo que en realidad no lo estaba.

Azirafel sintió renacer su preocupación, porque Crowley había estado llorando, casi en un estado de completo pánico hacía solo unos minutos, rogando y disculpándose por haber levantado la mano en defensa propia.

Y todavía tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de quitarse la ropa.

Inseguro, y más con la intención de probar que otra cosa, Azirafel llevó una mano hacia la manga de la camisa de Crowley y comenzó a juguetear con los botones. Crowley enseguida le cogió la muñeca y la colocó sobre la cama.

—Todavía no, todavía no… —susurró, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para volver a besarlo.

La preocupación que Azirafel sintió entonces alcanzó niveles alarmantes.

—Frena un poco, amor —le apremió, agarrando su rostro y apartándolo ligeramente para interrumpir el beso.

—No hace falta, estoy bien —insistió Crowley, sin aliento—. No pasa nada, estoy bien…

Azirafel no quería que Crowley estuviera «bien». Él quería que Crowley quisiera hacerlo con entusiasmo, con ganas y con capacidad de ir despacio para disfrutar juntos; no esa especie de histeria desesperada y maníaca que estaba notando que Crowley sentía en aquel momento. 

—Crowley…, Crowley, vida… —protestó Azirafel con suavidad.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo Crowley entre dientes y a Azirafel se le cayó el alma a los pies: aquello era probablemente lo más perturbador que podía haber dicho—. No te preocupes, no pasa nada…

Crowley le soltó la muñeca al tiempo que se echaba sobre él, con una mano en sus caderas mientras la otra le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Justo en aquel instante a Azirafel le sonaron todas las alarmas: aquello estaba mal, no era algo que tuviera que pasar; aún no. Él no quería lo que Crowley le estaba ofreciendo. Así no. Él quería arroparlo entre sus brazos, tomarse su tiempo al hacerle el amor, recordarle lo que se sentía cuando te abrazaban, cuando te querían.

No quería que Crowley se forzara a sí mismo a hacer algo para lo que no estaba listo por algún retorcido sentido del deber o… por obligación.

—Crowley…, espera, amor, no…

Justo cuando Crowley acababa de deslizar su mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, Azirafel lo asió por las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia sí. Crowley se dejó llevar de buen grado y escrutó el rostro de Azirafel en busca de una señal que le indicara qué quería. Cuando, al momento, Azirafel invirtió sus posiciones, sujetando a Crowley con suavidad, pero con firmeza contra la cama, este dejó escapar una risita nerviosa en su sorpresa. Dedicándole una sonrisa, Crowley retorció sus muñecas de forma juguetona sin verdadera intención de liberarse.

—Conque así es como lo quieres, ¿eh? —dijo intentando sonar provocador, pero sus palabras eran veloces, desesperadas, y en sus ojos se reflejaba su miedo y su dolor—. Sí, vale, eso es, ángel, hazlo, tómame…

—¡Ya basta, Crowley! —exclamó de pronto Azirafel, horrorizado y consternado a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza las muñecas de Crowley y lo sacudía ligeramente intentando que parara.

Crowley se encogió y se quedó totalmente quieto. Cerró los ojos durante un instante antes de volver a mirarlo con ojos asustados y Azirafel nunca se había sentido tan miserable, culpable y avergonzado en toda su existencia. Suavizando su agarre de inmediato, se incorporó ligeramente para poder mirar mejor a Crowley que, a pesar de su tentador truquito con las gafas de antes, ahora se negaba a hacer contacto visual.

—P-pero puedes —insistió con un hilo de voz, más tranquilo ahora; sin embargo, a Azirafel eso lo molestaba aún más—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ángel, y yo puedo hacer lo que tú quieras…

—Lo que quiero es que dejes esto y hables conmigo —dijo Azirafel con suavidad—. Crowley, vida… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto ahora? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? —Crowley permanecía callado y Azirafel le urgió a seguir con tono dulce pero firme—: Mírame.

Crowley obedeció de inmediato, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y sus palabras teñidas de desesperación y honestidad:

—Solo quiero hacerte feliz.

En aquel momento Azirafel sintió un amor por él tan intenso que le dolió, y deseó fervientemente poder hacer que Crowley lo comprendiera.

—Ya lo haces —le aseguró con fiereza—. Mi vida, ¡ya me haces feliz!

La expresión de Crowley reflejaba angustia, inseguridad. Cuando intentó liberar una mano Azirafel le dejó y la llevó, temblando, hacia su rostro.

—He intentando golpearte —dijo—. Casi lo consigo y… no he dejado que… —Desvió abruptamente la mirada hacia su propia camisa y la mano que tenía libre comenzó a desabotonarla—. Mira, me la quito yo si quieres, te de…

—No. —Azirafel asió la trémula mano, sosteniéndola entre ambos, y con su otro brazo rodeó a Crowley, estrechándolo firmemente contra él con la intención de que no se moviera o intentara nada—. Eso no es lo que quiero. No si tú no quieres, ¡y sé que no quieres! —La voz de Azirafel comenzó a temblar a medida que ventilaba su frustración y confusión—. Solo quiero que hables conmigo, Crowley, por que hay muchas cosas que no sé. Sé que te han hecho daño y que te han asustado, y sé que ya no puedes ver en la oscuridad, y que me estás ocultando muchas cosas; y no pasa nada si me las ocultas porque lo necesitas, pero es que desearía saber cómo puedo ayudarte…, me gustaría saber por qué…

—Me quitó los ojos.

El arranque de emoción y frustración de Azirafel quedó interrumpido abruptamente por el susurro ronco y desesperado de Crowley. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, la mirada fija en el espacio entre ellos y perdida en algún recuerdo distante. Su cuerpo se estremecía entre los brazos de Azirafel, inmóvil y sin oponerse a su débil contención.

—¿Qué? —Azirafel meneó la cabeza lentamente en un gesto de negación horrorizada—. No, tus ojos están bien, est…

—Los quemó con agua bendita… —continuó Crowley con voz queda y serena—. Me… me los curó después, pero… supongo que solo recuperé la visión humana. Es como si el agua bendita hubiera dañado mi… mi esencia demoníaca, pero no… —Negó con la cabeza, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

—Pero… siguen siendo…

Crowley se encogió y cerró los ojos, y Azirafel sintió que una intensa oleada de pura vergüenza proveniente de Crowley lo arrollaba. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haber acabado su frase y enseguida despegó los labios para remediarlo antes de que Crowley pudiera aportar su final particular.

«Impresionantes, deslumbrantes, son preciosos; mi amor, y tú también…».

Pero Crowley ya estaba hablando de nuevo y sus temblorosas palabras se amontonaban unas encimas de otras en una retahíla cada vez más rápida:

—Se aseguró de que se quedaran asssí… para que nunca me olvidara de… lo que ssoy. Que no me olvidara y… lo mirara a los ojoss, otra vez, no debo, n-no tengo derecho…

Azirafel sintió despertar en su estómago una sensación ya conocida: el volcán de furia protectora que se desató al asimilar lo que Gabriel había hecho. Crowley tembló, contrayéndose ligeramente sobre sí mimo, y Azirafel cerró los ojos un momento, obligándose a contenerse. Aflojó el agarre bajo el que tenía apresado al demonio y pasó una mano por su brazo, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Crowley, eso no es cierto, tienes todo el derecho. No deberías avergonzarte de tus ojos, mi vida, son…

—Ya no puedo ver en la oscuridad —continuó Crowley, elevando su voz a propósito para detener las molestas palabras de consuelo de Azirafel. Sus propias palabras salían en una carrera cada vez más desesperada y ansiosa—. Y… en la oscuridad lo único que veo es… lo que hizo, como si l-lo estuviera haciendo otra vez, y… y soy débil y un inútil y no debería esstar tan asssustado, pero no puedo evitarlo; y estoy cubierto de cicatrices, ángel, por todos sitios, son horribles y n-no quiero que… que las veass, pero… —Azirafel sintió la mano de Crowley escabullirse de entre la suya y vio cómo sus ojos volvían a lanzar un rápido vistazo en dirección a los botones de su camisa. 

—No.

Azirafel sostuvo su mano con firmeza y con su otra mano elevó la cabeza de Crowley en su dirección. Su mirada titubeó un par de veces antes de lograr mirar al ángel a los ojos y este tuvo la impresión de que Crowley lo hizo solo porque sabía que era lo que él esperaba que hiciera, lo que él quería que hiciera.

«¿Cuántas veces lo he forzado… no, obligado a que me mire? —pensó Azirafel—. Obligado, porque parece que no entiende que no puede decir que no. No le estaba permitido hacer contacto visual, lo castigaron por ello, lo cegaron… y yo se lo exijo constantemente.

»Dios, no me extraña que esté aterrorizado».

Azirafel se sintió horrorizado al comprender lo que le había estado pidiendo. Sin embargo, ahora le dolía tanto que ya no estaba seguro de quisiera que lo hiciera después de todo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el cruel error que había cometido sin querer, apartó la mano del rostro de Crowley y la llevó hasta su nuca, animándolo con suavidad a que dejara descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, para que pudiera esconder sus ojos si lo deseaba. Supo que había acertado con su decisión cuando Crowley agradeció el gesto y colocó el brazo que tenía libre alrededor de Azirafel, acurrucándose junto a él.

—Crowley… esto es todo lo que quiero, simplemente tú y yo juntos. Ya está —aseguró Azirafel de forma apacible y segura—. No hace falta nada más. Yo solo quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras hacer —Crowley permaneció en silencio, pero Azirafel notó que estaba escuchando, así que prosiguió—: Siempre he considerado que tus ojos son… simplemente imponentes, mi vida. Para mí siempre será así y tus cicatrices no pueden cambiar la belleza que veo en ti. El único que debería sentir vergüenza de esas cicatrices es el que las ha infligido.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió a Crowley y Azirafel respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un instante con esfuerzo, tratando de concentrarse en el frágil demonio que tenía entre sus brazos, en lugar de en los vengativos y oscuros pensamientos que presionaban los límites de su consciencia.

—Si me las quieres enseñar, las veré —continuó Azirafel. Percibió que Crowley se puso algo rígido y enseguida prosiguió con énfasis—: Y si necesitas esconderlas…, haremos lo que tú necesites. No quiero que hagas nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo, vida. No quiero verlas hasta que tú no quieras enseñármelas.

Se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro y tan quietos que Azirafel podía sentir el corazón de Crowley latiendo acelerado, la calidez de cada trémulo suspiro… y cómo estos se pausaban conforme Crowley comenzaba a relajarse contra él. Cuando este intentó liberar su mano de nuevo Azirafel se puso algo nervioso, pero lo único que Crowley hizo fue envolver su cuello con su brazo, intentando acercar a Azirafel con desesperación.

—Eso es, mi amor —suspiró aliviado Azirafel—. Estás bien… no tienes que hacer nada. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí y no tienes que hacer nada más que estar aquí conmigo…

Crowley permaneció firmemente aferrado a él hasta que, al final, elevó el rostro lo suficiente como para hablar sin tener que levantar la cabeza. Sus palabras eran ásperas, quebradizas.

—No quería perderte.

—No lo harás —prometió Azirafel.

Crowley vaciló. Sus palabras eran sigilosas e inseguras.

—No d-deberías esperar…

El corazón de Azirafel dolía por él.

—Esperaría una eternidad por ti, Crowley —sonrió con tristeza. Besando la cabeza del demonio, le recordó con suavidad—: Tú esperaste por mí.

—Yo tampoco quiero esperar una eternidad —admitió Crowley, aspirando por la nariz—. Y tú tampoco deberías, pero si no puedo ni quitarme la puñetera ropa…

—No tienes por qué —señaló Azirafel con un tono de voz ligeramente reflexivo—. Podrías… o yo podría, bueno, no sé… hacerte el amor con los ojos vendados —sugirió con cautela intentando sonar sugerente.

La recompensa que obtuvo fue el ligero soplido de aire contra su piel de la risa casi silenciosa de Crowley. Y entonces, la risa dio paso a un doloroso sollozo igualmente silencioso. La sonrisa de Azirafel se desvaneció y notó sus propios ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Crowley, permitiendo, por una vez, que este sintiera sus emociones sin intentar modificarlas. Finalmente, Crowley elevó la cabeza con determinación y miró a Azirafel con vidriosos ojos dorados.

—Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, ángel —susurró, feroz y desesperado. La promesa estaba repleta de una confianza tal que Azirafel se quedó sin aliento—. Lo que fuera.

Azirafel le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla para borrar sus lágrimas a la vez que se prometía que nunca violaría aquella promesa, que nunca abusaría de su confianza. Aceptaría todo lo que Crowley quisiera darle, pero no pediría más. Y si Crowley necesitaba ocultarse… entonces podría hacerlo en él.

—Ya lo sé, vida —murmuró, acomodándose y estrechando a su demonio mientras este apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso de alivio—. Lo sé.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Gabriel no forzaba a Crowley cada vez que regresaba a la celda. Al menos, no cada vez._

_Como mínimo, la mitad de las veces sacaba la daga o el látigo y repetía las mismas preguntas, pero lo hacía con un tono que sugería que, a estas alturas, era algo que hacía por inercia, como dando a entender que ya estaba bastante harto de todo el asunto._

_Después de aquella primera vez y tras haberse recompuesto un poco, Crowley comenzó a pensar en cómo se había delatado: en su desesperada súplica por la vida de Azirafel, él mismo le había confirmado sin querer a Gabriel que los dos tenían una relación y que ambos eran mucho más que adversarios. Un instante después, Crowley, presa del pánico, se había derrumbado de nuevo._

_Por esta razón, cuando Gabriel regresó a la celda la siguiente vez y sacó el látigo bendecido para exigirle una vez más que confesara, a Crowley lo embargó una sensación de profundo alivio._

_Parece ser que sus lágrimas y ruegos por Azirafel seguían sin ser suficientes para condenarlo. Puede ser que Gabriel necesitara algo más que la confirmación de que a Crowley le importaba Azirafel. Puede ser también que necesitara la confirmación de que a Azirafel le importaba Crowley._

_Quizás las palabras rotas y desesperadas de Crowley fueran inútiles para el arcángel —inadmisibles, de algún modo— dadas las circunstancias en las que las había oído. Parecía como si Gabriel no quisiera que nadie se enterase de lo que había hecho, así que, quizás, no podía correr el riesgo de informar sobre su confesión sin tener que explicar también las condiciones bajo las cuales la había obtenido._

_Crowley no lo sabía._

_Pero sabía que ahora Gabriel sí lo sabía._

_Sin duda alguna._

_Y ambos sabían cómo acababa todo cada vez: Gabriel se marchaba, insatisfecho, y Crowley sangraba, hecho pedazos, en el suelo._

_El momento en que el arcángel dejó de hacerle preguntas y de mencionar el nombre de Azirafel… Crowley supo lo que se avecinaba: Gabriel ya no tenía intención de volver a marcharse insatisfecho de estas visitas._

_Sus robustas manos se deslizaban por su piel desnuda, explorando su cuerpo lentamente y de forma despreocupada; tomándose su tiempo para manipularlo y colocarlo en cualquier postura que deseara. Crowley se hallaba completamente a su merced, y el arcángel no mostraba merced alguna. Poco importaba si se resistía, rogaba o lloraba; sus lágrimas no hacían sino avivar su placer, —excepto cuando lo cabreaban y servían para que el demonio se ganara una aguda bofetada o algo peor—. Sus ciegos y débiles forcejeos en su intento por defenderse resultaban inútiles y solo lograban que Gabriel enfureciera y se vengara de forma violenta, haciendo que Crowley pagara por cada desesperado esfuerzo que le brotaba por puro instinto._

_Así que, poco a poco, desalentado y vencido, Crowley dejó de oponer resistencia. Nada de aquello era fácil, pero era mucho más fácil hacer lo que le decía Gabriel; darle lo que quisiera para que acabara cuanto antes y se marchara… hasta la siguiente vez. Crowley no siempre podía contener las lágrimas, ni ahogar las súplicas que se agolpaban tras sus temblorosos labios, sin embargo, siempre intentaba seguir las órdenes de Gabriel: «Date la vuelta», «de rodillas», «la cara en el suelo, ramera inmunda»._

_Y entonces, una vez, de forma suave, casi amable:_

_«Enséñame las alas, cielo…»._

_Crowley se encontraba arrodillado, esperando, temblando, mientras Gabriel lo rodeaba como un depredador, tomándose su tiempo para decidir qué hacer con él esta vez. La elección le revolvió el estómago y un frío nudo de terror se arremolinó en su pecho. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí sus alas habían permanecido ocultas, y él había asumido que aquella era una línea que incluso Gabriel no estaba dispuesto a cruzar._

_Pero ahora estaba claro: tal línea no existía._

_—¿Cómo? —Negó con la cabeza con horrorizada indignación—. ¡No!_

_El revés de la mano que le cruzó el rostro lo dejó sin aliento. Enseguida lo siguió un dolor punzante en su cabeza cuando Gabriel lo cogió del pelo y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás para mascullar, amenazante, en su oído:_

_—¿Qué me acabas de decir?_

_—Lo s-ssiento —dijo Crowley de forma entrecortada y con el corazón acelerado—. Por favor, es que…, por favor, no…_

_—Puedo obligarte —la voz de Gabriel era fría, inflexible—. Y si te obligo, Crowley, sabes que va a ser mucho peor…_

_Crowley sabía que aquello era cierto. En esta habitación estaba indefenso. Gabriel simplemente podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Podía dejarlo atado en posturas dolorosas y humillantes con un simple chasquido. Para él no suponía un problema obligarlo a abrir los ojos o a que no se moviera. Crowley no dudaba que el arcángel pudiera obligarlo a manifestar sus alas de forma física sacándolas del plano espiritual._

_De una forma u otra, Gabriel iba a hacerse con ellas._

_Y Crowley prefería no cabrear al arcángel más de la cuenta cuando aquello ocurriera._

_Ahogado ya por el pánico, Crowley obedeció y manifestó sus alas._

_—Por favor —susurró inmediatamente después, sintiendo un frío miedo en el pecho—, por favor, n-no lo hagas…_

_Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas súbitamente con el grito de sorpresa que profirió cuando Gabriel lo agarró por la nuca, apresándolo con firmeza al tiempo que presionaba varios botones del collar. Alarmado, Crowley se preparó para el dolor que vendría, sintiéndose traicionado._

_«¡Pero si he hecho lo que me pedías!» —pensó._

_Pero no hubo dolor alguno._

_Al menos, no del collar._

_Las manos de Gabriel, crueles, codiciosas y ávidas, tiraban de las alas de Crowley mientras lo violaba, retorciéndolas maliciosamente. Varios puñados de plumas arrancadas se desprendían de entre sus dedos con cada embestida contra el cuerpo amoratado y exhausto de Crowley._

_—¡Por favor! —clamaba Crowley angustiado—. ¡Por favor!..._

_—Cállate —masculló el arcángel, respirando agitadamente a la vez que acentuaba la orden con un puñetazo seco en la base del ala izquierda, tan fuerte que dejó sin aliento a Crowley y mandó agónicos calambrazos a lo largo de la maltratada extremidad._

_Un instante antes de acabar, Gabriel salió de Crowley, se puso de pie y se alivió sobre sus alas. Humillado, Crowley bajó el rostro y lo ocultó entre sus manos, intentando ahogar los sollozos que trepaban por su garganta. Gabriel dio la vuelta y se agachó frente a él, le apartó las manos del rostro y le agarró la mandíbula para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza._

_—Ahora sí que pareces exactamente lo que eres —informó a Crowley con suavidad. Llevó una mano al hombro del demonio para recorrer suavemente el borde superior de su ala y Crowley se estremeció y resistió el impulso de apartarse—: una sucia y asquerosa furcia demoníaca. —Su mano apretó el saliente del hueso que conformaba el ala y tiró de Crowley para acercarlo a él, inclinándose para hablar en voz baja en su oído—: Pero eres mi furcia, Crowley. Tus alas se quedan fuera hasta que a mí me dé la puta gana. Porque me perteneces y yo decido lo que te pasa, ¿entendido?_

_A Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies. A pesar del sufrimiento y la humillación de la agresión, no intentó ocultar las alas. Ahora entendía lo que Gabriel había hecho con el collar: sabía que, si intentaba ocultarlas, le resultaría imposible hacerlo._

_—Contéstame._

_La voz de Gabriel estaba teñida de peligro e impaciencia, y la mente de Crowley se apresuró en recordar la pregunta. Al final, asintió, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. Lágrimas de vergüenza y derrota._

_—Sí —susurró con la voz amortiguada por el doloroso agarre que el arcángel mantenía sobre su mandíbula._

_Gabriel lo soltó con brusquedad y abandonó la celda sin decir palabra, dejando a Crowley envuelto en el olor de Gabriel y con su mancha hundiéndose en sus maltrechas alas._

_La siguiente vez que entró a la celda, Gabriel usó la puerta. Crowley la oyó cerrarse tras él y el corazón comenzó a latirle de forma errática, sintiendo un miedo frío y enfermizo cernirse sobre él._

_Gabriel se quedó cerca de la puerta._

_—Ven aquí —ordenó._

_Crowley trastabilló en su marcha y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro mientras avanzaba con su devastado y maltrecho cuerpo. Sintiéndose inseguro sobre las intenciones de Gabriel, vaciló._

_—Te he dicho que vengas. —La voz de Gabriel era fría y serena—. No hagas que te lo repita._

_Crowley cerró gran parte de la distancia entre los dos rápidamente y se encogió, logrando no oponer resistencia cuando Gabriel lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él lo que quedaba de camino. Gabriel no dijo nada, pero, tras un momento, lo soltó y Crowley se quedó allí de pie, temblando y preparándose para el siguiente martirio que tuviera reservado para él. Cuando percibió que la mano de Gabriel se aproximaba a su rostro, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, se puso nervioso y, entonces, sintió la calidez curativa del arcángel a medida que fluía por su cuerpo, sus alas, sus ojos…_

_Sus ojos._

_Crowley se quedó sin aliento cuando, de golpe, recuperó la visión; brillante, intensa y momentáneamente abrumadora. Parpadeó, tratando de recuperarse al tiempo que sus recién formados ojos se ajustaban y se centraban en Gabriel. Se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad durante largo rato, desconcertado, buscando alguna explicación en su rostro._

_Este le devolvió la mirada y su boca se torció en un gesto de enfado y desaprobación. Entonces, súbitamente, Crowley recordó el motivo por el que le había robado la vista._

_Inmediatamente, bajó la mirada y retrocedió precipitadamente, pero Gabriel se movió al unísono, agarrándolo por el brazo y tirando de él hacia adelante, deteniendo su retirada de forma abrupta. La mano que tenía libre recorrió su cabello, tirando de él con fuerza para inmovilizarlo, mientras reía con suavidad._

_—¿Pero tú todavía piensas que puedes escabullirte, cielo?_

_—No —musitó Crowley con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo—. No, y-ya sé que no…_

_—Bien. —El tono de Gabriel era de una paciencia condescendiente—. Y ahora recuérdame, Crowley, por qué fue que te quité los ojos._

_—L-lo sssiento —susurró él de forma quebrada y aguda. Sentía que no podía respirar por el pánico y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No ha sido mi intención, ha sido un accidente, por fav…_

_La última palabra quedó interrumpida súbitamente cuando Gabriel se dio la vuelta y le estampó la espalda contra la pared que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Con las alas aplastadas contra la fría piedra por un lado y el cuerpo de Gabriel pegado al suyo por el otro, Crowley se sintió asfixiado, tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados en todo momento: si no los abría, no podía hacer que el arcángel se enfureciese aún más si volvía a hacer contacto visual sin querer._

_Por lo visto, Gabriel tenía otras ideas._

_—Abre los ojos —le exigió._

_Tratando desesperadamente de mantener la mirada gacha, Crowley se esforzó por obedecer, sintiendo cómo el corazón se contraía dolorosamente en su pecho al ver la punta de la daga bendecida de Gabriel a un par de centímetros de su ojo. Ahogando el gemido que le sobrevino provocado por el escozor ardiente de la daga, que ahora rozaba su mejilla, se mordió el labio en un intento de sofocar las súplicas que treparon por su garganta._

_—Te acabo de devolver los ojos, Crowley —señaló Gabriel con suavidad e ironía—, ¿y ya te los voy a tener que quitar? No necesito agua bendita para hacerlo._

_—No —contestó él con un hilo de voz. Una lágrima surcó lentamente su rostro, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó la daga—. No, por favor…, no era mi intención…_

_—No los has tenido ni cinco segundos y ya estás rompiendo las reglas._

_—Lo siento —sollozó Crowley—, lo siento…_

_—Hablando sin permiso. Tratando de escaparte. Mirándome a los putos ojos como si fueras mi semejante… —Gabriel espetó sus acusaciones y la daga presionó con más fuerza sobre la piel abrasada de Crowley—. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer al respecto?_

_Antes de que Crowley pudiera contestar, Gabriel retiró la daga abruptamente y dio un paso atrás al tiempo que soltaba su brazo y el demonio se tambaleó ligeramente, jadeando, con las palmas de ambas manos pegadas a la pared que tenía detrás, preparándose._

_Gabriel corrigió sus palabras con voz queda:_

_—¿Qué crees que deberías hacer tú?_

_Crowley se puso de inmediato de rodillas sobre la fría piedra._

_—Lo siento —repitió una y otra vez, temblando, angustiado—, lo siento, lo siento…_

_Gabriel se agachó frente a él, poniéndose a su nivel, y Crowley mantuvo los ojos cuidadosamente fijos en sus inmaculados zapatos de cuero._

_—Te acabo de hacer un regalo, Crowley —le recordó—. ¿Quieres conservarlo?_

_Crowley asintió frenéticamente._

_—S-sí, ssí, por favor…_

_—Entonces, ¿qué se dice?_

_Le llevó un momento, pero, entonces, lo entendió._

_—¿Gra-gracias? —susurró, y luego otra vez, con más seguridad—. Gracias. Por… por permitir que vuelva a ver; por mis ojos._

_Gabriel permaneció observándolo durante largo rato y el corazón de Crowley se aceleró. No podía ser que ya la hubiera cagado tanto como para perder la vista de nuevo cuando la acababa de recuperar._

_«Puta zorra estúpida, es culpa tuya, no eres capaz de hacer nada bien…»._

_Y entonces Gabriel retiró la daga con cuidado, contemplando a Crowley en silencio por un momento antes de estirar una mano en dirección a su mejilla. Crowley se mantuvo inmóvil, sin oponer resistencia, mientras Gabriel recorría su rostro con el pulgar y enjugaba las lágrimas bajo sus ojos dorados y perfectamente recuperados._

_—¿Ves, cielo? Así mejor —dijo con aprobación casi afectuosa—. Ya estás empezando a aprender. Y así no tengo que hacerte daño. —Crowley casi se desplomó de alivio cuando Gabriel se levantó y permaneció un momento sobre él, acariciando su cabello como lo haría con un perro obediente—. Nos vayamos a llevar mucho mejor ahora, ¿verdad?_

****

Crowley no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea.

—Se supone que soy tu prisionero —le recordó a Azirafel al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama, observando al ángel ponerse la chaqueta que usaba cuando salía a cenar—. Se supone que ni siquiera debería gustarte. ¡No deberían vernos teniendo una cita!

—No es una cita —insistió Azirafel, ligeramente nervioso—. Al menos, no desde su perspectiva. Es… una comida, del tipo de las que suelo hacer yo solo —señaló, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del espejo para cerrar la distancia entre ellos—. Solo que esta vez… tú me acompañas. No puedo dejarte desatendido en casa mientras estoy fuera, ¿no? Es una explicación plausible si alguien lo pone en duda. —Azirafel se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Crowley y pasó un brazo por su cintura, inclinándose para darle un suave beso, y sus ojos brillaron cuando confesó en un susurro teatral—: Aunque sí, es una cita.

Su emoción era contagiosa y Crowley puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro.

—Venga, va, de acuerdo. No puedo decir que me importe estar un rato entre cuatro paredes que no sean… estas cuatro paredes.

—O poder conducir —apuntó Azirafel.

—Eso también —coincidió Crowley con una sonrisa reticente.

Esta vez no estaba tan cansado de tantos milagros y Crowley disfrutó verdaderamente del viaje hasta un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante italiano, iluminado de forma muy romántica, al otro lado de la ciudad. Era un lugar al que nunca habían ido, pero Azirafel había leído comentarios positivos que resultaron ser bastante acertados.

La comida estaba buena, el vino estaba aún mejor y el entorno romántico era mucho más seductor de lo que Crowley podría haber admitido nunca. Sus alas por fin estaban escondidas de forma segura y la tenue luz del ambiente hacía que nadie reparara en el collar alrededor de su cuello. Además, Azirafel estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de la primera comida en dos semanas que no hubiera preparado él.

—Me alegra mucho que hayamos hecho esto.

La voz de Azirafel era suave mientras estiraba una mano a través de la mesa y se detenía a pocos centímetros de donde descansaba la mano de Crowley. Entonces, se mordió el labio y le dedicó una tierna y pilla sonrisa. Crowley se la devolvió. A pesar de que comprendía que la cita no podía parecer una cita ―por si acaso―, no puedo evitar contemplar con arrepentimiento el espacio entre sus dedos. Si ahora mismo no podía deslizar su mano sobre la mesa para coger la su ángel, bueno… La brillante promesa en los ojos de Azirafel era suficiente por el momento.

Podía esperar.

Estuvieron alargando la comida alrededor de una hora. Azirafel acababa de terminar con el entrante y Crowley ya iba por la mitad de su segunda copa de vino. Descubrió que sus sospechas sobre su constitución humana eran ciertas, pues con una mínima cantidad de alcohol, ya notaba cómo lo embargaba una cálida y agradable sensación de relax. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz, disfrutando simplemente de una noche fuera con su ángel.

Y entonces, en un instante, todo se hizo pedazos.

—Hombre, Azirafel.

Gabriel apareció directamente en la mesa entre ambos, y con un chasquido, hizo aparecer milagrosamente una silla para sentarse. Inmediatamente, aquella agradable sensación que Crowley estaba sintiendo se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una oleada de frío miedo.

—Me ha costado dar contigo, ¿sabes? —comentó Gabriel dirigiéndose a Azirafel. El tono de su voz, despreocupado y afable, indicaba que no estaba molesto—. Me he pasado por tu librería, pero no estabas. —Su mirada se fijó en Crowley y, por un instante, este sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Desvió la mirada automáticamente al pequeño arreglo floral que situado en el centro de la mesa y, aun así, pudo sentir la mirada de desaprobación que provenía de Gabriel—. ¿Te dedicas a alimentarlo ahora?

—Bueno, tengo que comer de vez en cuando —señaló Azirafel con una sorprendente calma en la voz.

—No. —Gabriel le dedicó una mirada incisiva—. La verdad es que no.

—Me gusta hacerlo —enmendó Azirafel—. Y no puedo dejar a la persona a mi cargo sola, ¿no? Es costumbre entre los humanos que tu… acompañante coma contigo cuando te sientas a cenar. De lo contrario, sería visto como algo muy raro. Por lo tanto, él come cuando lo hago yo.

Gabriel frunció el ceño como si encontrara el concepto difícil de entender. Al fin, asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que para los humanos tiene sentido, aunque sea de una forma rara y estúpida. —Ondeó una mano en un gesto de indiferencia, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya sabes que tú pasas mucho más tiempo entre los humanos que yo, gracias a Dios.

La presencia del arcángel —tan solo a medio metro de distancia y bien a su alcance— hizo que a Crowley se le revolviera el estómago. Cuando sintió que la mano de Gabriel se deslizaba por debajo del mantel, fuera del campo visual de Azirafel, y se cerraba firmemente sobre su pierna, Crowley se arrepintió profundamente del vino y de los escasos bocados que había ingerido, que amenazaban súbitamente con hacer una reaparición.

Crowley permaneció completamente inmóvil; sabía que no le convenía apartarse o mostrar respuesta alguna. Se sintió sumamente agradecido por sus gafas de sol, porque estaba seguro de que el pánico abrumador que estaba sintiendo debía desbordar por sus ojos. Se mordió la parte interna del labio, esforzándose por contener las náuseas que sentía mientras Gabriel deslizaba su mano hacia arriba despacio y acariciaba con el pulgar la parte interior del muslo de Crowley, a la vez que continuaba hablando tranquilamente con Azirafel como si no pasara nada.

—Así que, ¿te va bien? ¿No has tenido problemas con los ajustes del collar?

—No, ninguno en absoluto —le aseguró Azirafel—. Ha ido bastante bien. —Azirafel miró a Crowley y este pudo ver que, tras la actitud de indiferencia que mantenía con Gabriel, sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación. Estaba tratando de adivinar cómo estaba sobrellevando Crowley la intrusión, quería saber si se encontraba bien.

Crowley simplemente se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, rezando por que la conversación acabara.

Solo estaría bien cuando Gabriel se hubiera ido. 

Pero entonces, Gabriel lo estaba mirando de nuevo… de forma crítica y con el ceño fruncido.

—El collar está un poco bajo, ¿no?

—No para estar en público —insistió Azirafel—. No quiero que el desgraciado esté toda la cena retorciéndose de dolor. Llamaría la atención. De todas formas, se está comportando. Sabe que, si no lo hace, las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante, ¿verdad, Crowley? —Dio unos toquecitos sobre el bolsillo de su chaqueta de forma elocuente.

—Sí —dijo Crowley con un hilo de voz, sin levantar la mirada.

Cuando lo miró de nuevo, la expresión de Gabriel seguía reflejando desaprobación y escepticismo. Crowley notó el corazón latiéndole desbocado y mantuvo la cabeza y la mirada gachas. El cuerpo entero le vibraba de forma descontrolada por los nervios, y cuando Gabriel llevó una mano hacia su rostro para quitarle las gafas y colocarlas sobre la mesa delante de Azirafel, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Le consientes demasiado, Azirafel —observó—. No hay necesidad de llevarlas aquí dentro, de noche. Total, de todas formas, los humanos no pueden verlos realmente, y si él se avergüenza de esos asquerosos ojos de demonio suyos, bueno, es normal.

Crowley seguía con la mirada fija en el centro de mesa, con miedo de levantar la mirada. Por razones obvias, mirar a Gabriel estaba descartado; mirar a Azirafel también era arriesgado, no estaba seguro de lo que Gabriel podría detectar incluso en un intercambio no verbal.

No estaba seguro de lo que Azirafel podría detectar en sus ojos.

La voz de Azirafel sonaba tirante, entrecortada, de la forma que Crowley sabía que ocurría cuando estaba muy enfadado, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara. Con sumo cuidado midió sus palabras al replicar la crítica de Gabriel:

—Es verdad que es normal que sienta vergüenza por su naturaleza demoníaca —señaló Azirafel—. Pero, si está avergonzado y quiere tratar de parecer más humano…

—Pero no es humano —lo interrumpió Gabriel con los ojos fijos en Crowley. Su voz estaba teñida de desprecio, aunque su mano continuaba subiendo por su entrepierna—. Nunca se le debería permitir olvidar… lo que es.

Crowley no podía soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Bueno, desde luego yo no necesito un recordatorio constante —espetó Azirafel—. Puede que los humanos no los vean, pero yo sí y preferiría no hacerlo. Preferiría conservar el apetito para la comida, gracias.

Las palabras eran crueles, pero Crowley sabía que no debía creérselas. Él sabía la verdadera opinión de Azirafel sobre sus ojos. Era algo que no podía pasar por alto teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que su ángel se esforzaba por captar un ápice de ellos. Azirafel tenía que decir aquello, tenía que intentar desconcentrar a Gabriel. Tenía que decir cosas que no fuera capaz de decirle a alguien a quien amaba. Tenía que convencer al arcángel de que su comodidad y vergüenza no le preocupaban lo más mínimo, y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

Crowley lo entendía.

Si las crueles palabras de Azirafel suponían la marcha de Gabriel, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlas todas.

—En cualquier caso, él está a mi cargo. Es mi decisión, ¿no? Pues déjalo tranquilo.

Crowley se encogió de miedo para sus adentros. Se encontraba al borde del pánico, sentía la boca seca y el corazón le latía desbocado.

«No, no, no hagas eso, no le digas lo que tiene que hacer, no le des órdenes, no le gusta, se va a enfadar…».

—Vale —suspiró Gabriel—. Como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, pegándose un poco más a Crowley, aprovechó para manosearlo con propiedad bajo el mantel mientras lo observaba por un momento. Crowley se mordió el labio inferior tratando de conservar la compostura, obligándose a mantener un semblante impasible, aunque la mano de Gabriel estrujara con brusquedad su entrepierna. Por fin, Gabriel retiró la mano del regazo de Crowley, cogiendo las gafas al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y se inclinaba sobre él un poco más de lo necesario para colocárselas otra vez en el rostro.

Su voz, baja e íntima, impedía que Azirafel lo escuchara:

—Echo de menos tus alas, cielo…

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El estremecimiento que recorrió a Crowley se lo confirmó: no iba a poder continuar fingiendo. Y entonces, un instante después, Gabriel se había ido ―silla incluida―, y Crowley se desmoronó. Dejó escapar el aire de golpe, jadeando, y escondió su rostro en una mano, ahogando un sollozo. Se encogió cuando Azirafel extendió un brazo sobre la mesa en dirección a la mano que tenía libre, pero dejó que la cogiera.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le exigió Azirafel, lleno de furia protectora, y mirando el lugar que acababa de ocupar Gabriel.

Crowley no podía hablar, solo negó con la cabeza, tratando de coger aire. Azirafel se acercó con la silla para sentarse junto a él y lo rodeó con un brazo.

—No —dijo Crowley respirando de forma entrecortada, sacudiendo la cabeza e incapaz de mirar a Azirafel a los ojos—. A-aquí no…

Azirafel guardó silencio un momento, y entonces Crowley lo oyó hablar, aunque no con él.

—Por favor, cancela el postre, tesoro, discúlpanos —dijo con aspereza, rozando lo maleducado—. Solo la cuenta, por favor.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al Bentley, aunque Crowley no creía que lo hubiese conseguido si no fuera por el brazo de Azirafel, que lo mantenía firme y en el que se apoyaba. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ellos Crowley dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante, respirando con dificultad. Casi no podía pensar. Lo único que oía era el palpitar de la sangre en sus oídos. Lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en la sensación de las manos de Gabriel sobre él, toqueteándolo impunemente de nuevo como si le perteneciera, como si Crowley fuera una posesión con la que podía jugar cuando se le antojara.

«Lo hace porque lo eres».

—Tómate tu tiempo, vida… —La voz de Azirafel le llegaba como amortiguada, como si se encontrara bajo el agua. El ángel aventuró una mano en su dirección y la posó en su muslo.

En aquel instante, el estómago le dio un vuelco y Crowley consiguió por poco abrir la puerta justo antes de vomitar en la calle.

Azirafel le acariciaba la espalda a la vez que lo calmaba con pequeños sonidos de consuelo, hasta que Crowley recuperó el aliento y volvió a cerrar la puerta, descansando la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, ángel —dijo resoplando—, perdona…

—No, mi vida, perdóname tú —suspiró Azirafel—. No era mi intención que te cruzaras otra vez con Gabriel de esta manera. Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa.

—No podemos estar en casa siempre —objetó él, abatido—. No podemos estar siempre escondidos. Es más, no podemos escondernos. Dijo que se había pasado por la librería.

—¿Qué te he dicho, Crowley? —repitió Azirafel, y Crowley pudo sentir su mirada escudriñándolo con cautela.

Crowley simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

—N-no quiero…

—De acuerdo —accedió él con facilidad, estirando el brazo para agarrar su temblorosa mano—. No pasa nada, Crowley, se ha ido. Estás a salvo…

Crowley reprimió una risa amarga y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Siento todo lo que he dicho, vida. Espero que sepas que no iba en serio en absoluto. Solo quería que se marchara lo antes posible. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Nunca desearía que ocultaras tus ojos, y menos porque te avergonzaras por su naturaleza. Son preciosos, mi amor. Y tú también.

A Crowley le llevó un tiempo acordarse de a lo que se estaba refiriendo Azirafel. Sus falsos insultos para aparentar delante de Gabriel eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Le preocupaba mucho más que aún pudiera sentir el tacto fantasma de la mano de Gabriel sobre su pierna…; el recuerdo de manos crueles, apresándolo, haciendo trizas su cuerpo, sus alas…

Dirigió la mirada hacia la mano de Azirafel, que seguía descansando inocentemente sobre su muslo, y se tragó las ganas de vomitar que le volvieron a surgir. Todavía podía sentir la mano de Gabriel ahí, la corrupción enfermiza de su roce. Y ahora Azirafel lo estaba tocando ahí y no sentía lo mismo, no era igual… a excepción de todas las formas en las que sí lo era, y Crowley no quería asociar el tacto de Azirafel con el de Gabriel.

—Debo decirte, Crowley —Azirafel estaba hablando de nuevo, en voz baja y enérgica—, que cuando vi que te quitaba las gafas me habría encantado arrancárselas de las manos y devolvértelas; entre… otras cosas que también me habría gustado hacer. —Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose algo cohibido—. En cualquier caso, creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que suponen para ti y por qué eso es algo que no se puede consentir de ninguna manera. Y, aun así, yo lo he hecho. Y varias veces, además.

Alargó el brazo para voltear el rostro de Crowley hacia él con cuidado de no tocar las gafas. Receloso, Crowley lo miró tras los oscuros cristales y le sorprendió ver que Azirafel había desviado la mirada ligeramente; su expresión era cauta y respetuosa. Quería que Crowley lo mirara, pero sin exigir mirarlo a él.

—Necesito que sepas…, te prometo, mi vida, que no voy a volver a hacer eso nunca más. Nunca.

Crowley experimentó una súbita sensación de alivio y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. La mano de Azirafel descansaba en su mejilla con cuidado, casi con veneración; sin imposición ni insistencia, sino con una promesa de paciencia y respeto.

No era lo mismo.

Crowley se quitó las gafas y Azirafel se sorprendió levemente al verlas en su mano. Miró hacia arriba con ojos preocupados para encontrarse con los de Crowley.

—Gracias —susurró Crowley, dándose la vuelta en el asiento e inclinándose hacia Azirafel, que lo rodeó con los brazos, abrazándolo—. Gracias, ángel.

Esos brazos cálidos y suaves que no lo apresaban, retorciéndolo y obligándolo a adoptar cualquier posición que desearan, sino que simplemente esperaban a Crowley se entregara a ellos, y entonces, lo rodeaban con firmeza, pero con delicadeza; de forma protectora, no posesiva. Los labios de Azirafel sobre su rostro reflejaban ligereza y pureza, no avidez y reclamo.

No era lo mismo en absoluto.

Permanecieron ahí todo el tiempo que pudieron, mudos e inmóviles en la oscuridad mientras el corazón de Crowley volvía a latir con normalidad y comenzaba a sentirse lo suficientemente sosegado como para conducir de vuelta a casa. Pero lo que también permaneció en su interior fue la fría sensación de miedo que se asentó en su estómago y esa molesta vocecilla en la parte de atrás de su cabeza…

«Podría estar ahí cuando lleguemos a casa. Podría estar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento».

Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando vio la sonrisa depredadora que se dibujó lentamente tras ellos.

_«Nunca podrás escapar de mí…»._


	15. Capítulo 14

En los días que siguieron a la intromisión de Gabriel, parecía que Crowley no era capaz de deshacerse de aquella sensación de miedo que trepaba lentamente en su interior.

Mientras Azirafel redoblaba sus esfuerzos, enfrascado en sus libros y consultando el manual cada media hora o así cuando se le ocurría una nueva pregunta, más determinado que nunca a encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar, por su parte, Crowley parecía no poder concentrarse en nada. Se sentó junto a Azirafel durante un rato hasta que su nerviosismo, que le impedía quedarse quieto, provocó que el ángel dejara escapar un leve suspiro, y entonces Crowley se levantó y lo dejó continuar.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Crowley había disfrutado sacando de quicio a Azirafel, molestándolo por puro placer y, bueno, si era honesto consigo mismo, también por conseguir algo de atención. Ahora, la idea de ser una molestia para él le provocaba una sensación fría e incómoda.

Ya era bastante carga en su estado, no hacía falta presionar. Mejor no tentar su suerte.

Crowley estuvo un rato cuidando su planta en la cocina. No estaba en muy buen estado. Una vez tuvo pequeñas flores moradas, pero ahora las hojas se encontraban desnudas y habían vuelto a marchitarse por los bordes. Crowley se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre la encimera y miró detenidamente a la planta con el ceño fruncido en una expresión acusatoria.

—Trasto inútil —masculló.

Aun así, la roció con generosidad y entonces, después de girarse para abandonar la estancia, se dio la vuelta de nuevo con un suspiro exasperado. Tocó las frágiles hojas, cerró los ojos y concentró su energía, dedicándole una media sonrisa reticente al tiempo que las mustias hojas se tornaban vibrantes y vívidas de nuevo.

Un crujido, el sonido de cristal rompiéndose procedente de la otra sala le paró el corazón por un instante al tiempo que Crowley se giraba en su dirección, y el suave sonido de la voz de Azirafel, maldiciendo en voz baja antes de apagarse:

—Puñetero…

Crowley fue hasta el umbral de la puerta y lo embargó el alivio cuando vio que Azirafel se encontraba solo en la habitación y el sonido no había sido más que una taza rompiéndose, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo rodeada de su anterior contenido al lado de la mesa.

—Yo lo limpio —ofreció Crowley apresuradamente, y atravesando velozmente la habitación, se agachó para recoger las piezas diseminadas sobre el suelo con una mano.

—No, no, no te molestes…

—No pasa nada —insistió Crowley—. Ya está, mira, tiro esto y cojo una toalla… —Pero en el momento en que se puso de pie se mareó, tambaleándose ligeramente, y su mano se cerró, apretando los cristales que portaba en ella.

—¡Crowley! —El tono de voz Azirafel estaba teñido de preocupación y reproche a partes iguales—. ¡Tu mano!

Crowley parpadeó, mirándose la mano algo mareado, y le sorprendió vagamente observar que su sangre, mezclada con el té, manchaba la porcelana.

—Ven aquí, vida —le indicó Azirafel, pasando un brazo sobre Crowley y guiándolo rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde tiró el cristal y puso su mano debajo del grifo para enjuagar los restos de sangre y té—. Ah, bueno, no es muy grave —observó, examinando el corte ahora que lo podía ver con claridad—. No es nada, solo mantén esto aquí un momento; así… —Hizo presión con una toalla limpia sobre la herida y colocó su otra mano encima con delicadeza.

Crowley acató todas las instrucciones de Azirafel mientras miraba la pequeña planta, verde y brillante en la ventana.

—Todo esto es tu culpa.

Azirafel levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y algo dolido después.

—Sí, supongo que sí —suspiró—. ¡Vaya torpeza la mía! Podría haberlo evitado si no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en evitar que se derramara sobre el libro y… ¡Anda! No me estabas hablando a mí, ¿verdad? —dijo al darse cuenta de a dónde estaba dirigiendo Crowley su mirada resentida. Luego reparó en el estado de la planta, antes marchita, y soltó un pequeño resoplido exasperado y cariñoso—. Crowley, mi vida, la poca energía sanadora que tienes deberías usarla en ti, no en la planta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Crowley dirigió una última mirada a la planta, solo para cerciorarse, a la vez que Azirafel lo llevaba de nuevo hasta la sala de estar—. Inmunda… —siseó sobre su hombro.

Cuando regresaron al sofá Azirafel apartó los libros, haciéndole sitio a Crowley para que se sentara. Después retiró la toalla para ver el corte de nuevo, que no era demasiado profundo, pero seguía sangrando lentamente. Un humano podría haber considerado si necesitaba puntos o no. Azirafel miró a su alrededor con aire de culpa, como si alguien pudiera estar observando, justo antes de pasar rápidamente su mano sobre el corte, que se desvaneció en un instante a su paso. 

—¡Azirafel! —Crowley apartó la mano con brusquedad de donde Azirafel la sostenía con suavidad, horrorizado—. ¡No puedes!

—Pues sí que puedo y lo he hecho. Demasiado tarde —replicó él a la defensiva—. Es solo un milagro sin importancia, no creo ni que el Cielo lo haya percibido…

—Él sí lo va a percibir —gruñó Crowley—. Está pendiente de todo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Bueno, lo he hecho porque me convenía —sugirió Azirafel, pasando el brazo sobre los tensos hombros de Crowley, atrayéndolo hacia sí para que ambos se acomodaran en el sofá—. No puedo permitir que vayas por ahí manchando los libros de sangre, ¿no?

A regañadientes, y sintiéndose aún inquieto y ansioso, Crowley se asentó contra el pecho de Azirafel.

—No podemos permitirnos llamar más su atención —murmuró—. Por favor, ángel, es que… tenemos que tener cuidado.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Azirafel era suave y sonaba arrepentida al cogerle la mano a Crowley y llevársela a los labios para darle un ligero beso en los nudillos—. No pretendía alarmarte, vida. Pero él no puede aparecer así como así aquí. Lo sabes, ¿no? El sistema de alarma está funcionando. El hechizo nos reconoce a ambos como residentes, sabe que pertenecemos a este lugar, así que, si algún ángel o demonio se acerca a menos de una manzana lo sabremos al instante. No puede pillarnos por sorpresa aquí.

Crowley asintió en silencio. Azirafel había insistido repetidamente en lo mismo, asegurándole casi continuamente su seguridad en la librería, pero él no estaba tan seguro.

A él le parecía que, de algún modo, Gabriel siempre encontraba el modo de conseguir lo que quería.

—Ha aparecido para asustarte —dijo Azirafel, inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Crowley, que descansaban sobre su pecho—. Para hacerte sentir… inseguro. Pero, en realidad, no hizo nada.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio, tratando de aliviar el dolor en su garganta, y no corrigió sus palabras.

—No creo que ahora mismo se atreva, ya que ha reconocido públicamente que eres mi responsabilidad —aventuró Azirafel—. Y si te diste cuenta, pareció aceptar la explicación que le di de por qué el collar estaba tan bajo. Creo que, quizás, deberíamos pasar un poco más de tiempo en la librería por un tiempo. Si aparece y estás trabajado en la librería, bueno, es un buen motivo para que el collar esté bajo, ¿no?

Crowley no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Gabriel mirándolo con repulsión desde el otro lado de la mesa. 

—No le va a hacer ninguna gracia —susurró.

Azirafel plantó un suave beso en su mentón. Su, voz baja y comedida, portaba una peculiar aspereza.

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que le haga gracia.

Crowley tembló ligeramente, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Le asustaba un poco escuchar a Azirafel hablar de Gabriel de esa forma. Gabriel era peligroso, más de lo que él sospechaba. Era poderoso. Pero cuando Azirafel hablaba así —y su lealtad al Cielo y su obediencia quedaban eclipsadas por su silenciosa furia protectora y su sentido de la justicia—, Crowley recordaba algo que olvidaba cuando se encontraba rodeado de la calidez y el cariño del ángel: Azirafel también era poderoso.

Así, en sus brazos, era fácil olvidar la amenaza del arcángel que se cernía sobre ellos.

Era fácil sentirse seguro.

—Estás ocupado —murmuró Crowley. No quería moverse, pero tampoco quería agobiar a Azirafel con su dependencia—. Estabas trabajando. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

—No hay nada que me apetezca más que tú —replicó Azirafel, dándole un suave apretón a una de sus manos.

Crowley no pudo reprimir una sonrisita socarrona.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Se giró para mirar a Azirafel, impaciente por ver la adorable reacción de vergüenza cuando escuchara lo que iba a decir—. Así que…, ¿yo te apetezco?

Los ojos de Azirafel se abrieron en momentánea sorpresa cuando reparó en el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero no se sonrojó ni tartamudeó. Más bien, su sonrisa se tornó aún más afectuosa y aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse hacia delante y besar los labios de Crowley con suavidad, antes de apartarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nada me apetece más ni este mundo ni en otro —declaró.

Si no fuera porque Crowley ya estaba mareado, sin duda, ahora lo habría estado. Sintiendo que se derretía entre los brazos de Azirafel, estiró una mano para tocar su rostro y devolver el beso. Azirafel dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de placer mientras su mano se deslizaba primero sobre su costado y después, ―Crowley sospechó que, de forma accidental― bajo el dobladillo de su camisa. La sensación de la mano de Azirafel, cálida y suave sobre su piel lo hizo estremecer. Lo atrajo hacia sí, profundizando su beso justo cuando Azirafel lo rompió, jadeando levemente y retirando la mano.

—Perdona, perdona, mi vida —susurró.

Sin embargo, Crowley cogió su mano y la puso firmemente en el lugar en donde había estado. Tragó saliva lentamente; su labio quedó atrapado entre sus dientes por un instante, justo antes de responder igualmente en un susurro:

—Tranquilo.

Y se inclinó para besar a su ángel de nuevo.

****

Crowley aparcó el Bentley en el bordillo que había delante de su edificio, y miró a su alrededor algo nervioso mientras salía del coche y cerraba la puerta. Azirafel se mostraba comprensivo, y enseguida alcanzó sus pasos, colocándose junto a Crowley, aunque sin cogerlo de la mano. Se encontraban tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban, y Azirafel se inclinó para decirle en voz baja:

—Lo hacemos tan rápido como sea posible y entonces nos volvemos a la librería. Ya verás como no pasa nada, amor.

Crowley asintió secamente con los labios crispados. Este viaje había sido idea suya, pero ahora estaba reconsiderando haber puesto un pie fuera de la relativa seguridad que brindaban las paredes de la librería, donde, al menos, contaban con un aviso por si Gabriel decidía pasar a hacerles una visita. No obstante, se había quedado sin camisas limpias y Azirafel ni disponía de lo necesario para lavar la ropa, ni tampoco podía ser visto pagando para que un profesional le hiciera la colada a su demonio cautivo.

Necesitaba más ropa y, a decir verdad, también quería un par de gafas nuevas; unas que Gabriel no hubiese tocado. Apenas podía ponerse estas sin recordar el roce de los dedos de Gabriel sobre su mejilla cuando este se las volvió a poner en el restaurante.

Se pusieron manos a la obra con rapidez. Crowley comenzó a llenar una caja con materiales de jardinería: más pulverizadores, tierra, fertilizante y abono para plantas. Observó con pesar sus plantas abandonadas; la mayoría de ellas muertas a estas alturas. Sopesó llevárselas consigo, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Apenas sí tenía energía y capacidad para cuidar de la pequeña y única planta que había rescatado. Con un suspiro, le entregó la caja a Azirafel, que sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Crowley cogió el macuto negro vacío y fue hacia su dormitorio, empaquetando todas las prendas de ropa que quedaban en el vestidor y los cajones. Hecho esto, se llevó el bolso consigo hasta el estudio, donde se quitó las gafas de la cara y las aplastó en mano antes de tirar los restos en la papelera que había junto al escritorio. Mientras abría un pequeño cajón repleto de gafas, oyó el sonido de unos pasos justo fuera de la puerta. Las apiñó todas en el bolsillo exterior del macuto y se colocó el par que se había dejado.

—Creo que ya estoy, ángel —dijo girándose hacia el sonido de los pasos, que se habían detenido justo en el umbral de la puerta, y se quedó de piedra.

—Hacía milenios que nadie me llamaba «ángel» —dijo Hastur con sorna, al tiempo que se desplazaba despacio al interior de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y miraba de arriba abajo a Crowley con actitud burlona—. Muchos demonios han estado dedicando muchas y muy valiosas horas demoníacas para buscarte—le informó.

—Ya, bueno, no puedo decir que el Infierno haya sido una de mis prioridades —replicó Crowley con cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba de reojo la puerta principal con inquietud, preguntándose cuándo reaparecería Azirafel—. He estado un pelín ocupado.

Crowley se alejó de la mesa de escritorio dando una zancada en dirección a la puerta, intentando esquivar a Hastur, pero este se movió al unísono, bloqueándole la salida.

—Ya veo, ya —observó, al tiempo que sus ojos negros se fijaban en el collar de Crowley y volvían de nuevo a su rostro. Sonrió con malévolo regocijo—. Ocupado convirtiéndote en la zorra del Cielo, parece ser.

Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Déjame pasar, Hastur —exigió con voz queda—. Aquí no hay nada que te incumba.

—Tú eres lo que me incumbe —replicó Hastur, volviendo a bloquearle el paso a cuando Crowley intentó pasar de nuevo—. ¿Quieres saber lo que hará esa joyita cuando atravesemos las puertas del Infierno? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. No puedo esperar a descubrirlo. —Estiró una mano para agarrar a Crowley del brazo.

Crowley se apartó con brusquedad y movió el brazo con intención de apartarlo. Acto seguido, el collar se activó con tanta fuerza que lo derribó, dejándolo sobre sus rodillas. Jadeando y con la cabeza ida, Crowley cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el lateral de la mesa.

—Pero ¡qué interesante! —observó Hastur con ojos sorprendidos, y su sonrisa se tiñó de lascivia—. Si más bien parece que eres la zorra de todo Dios, ¿no? Bueno, bueno, ¡qué bien!

Su tono despertó un miedo profundamente arraigado en Crowley y enseguida intentó ponerse de pie, pero cuando vio que Hastur lo mandaba de vuelta al suelo con facilidad con una mano, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—No, no, no, no te levantes —dijo. Su tono de falsa preocupación se tornó malicioso al tiempo que agarraba la camisa de Crowley con sus huesudos dedos, acercándolo y dejando su rostro incómodamente cerca de su entrepierna—. Estás muy bien ahí donde estás…

El pulso de Crowley comenzó a acelerarse, martillando en su interior, y una pesada sensación de pánico le oprimió el pecho, asfixiándolo, a medida que Hastur se cernía sobre él, deleitándose cruelmente con su miedo. Y entonces, en un instante, Hastur salió disparado volando al otro lado de la habitación. El cuadro que colgaba en la pared del fondo se desplomó sobre él cuando se estampó contra ella en un choque espectacular. En su lugar se hallaba Azirafel, que permanecía de pie, respirando agitadamente y observando a Crowley con detenimiento hasta que pareció convencerse de que se encontraba bien, justo antes de devolver su atención al demonio despatarrado sobre el suelo.

Su caminar era lento a medida que se aproximaba al demonio, con ojos llameantes y un poderoso brillo feroz resplandeciendo en sus palmas. Su voz, silenciosa y autoritaria, hizo estremecer a Crowley.

—No lo toques.

—Pues vale —dijo Hastur con desprecio, poniéndose de pie torpemente—. Todo tuyo entonces.

—¡Pue sí, mío! —espetó Azirafel de forma ferozmente protectora.

—¿Tu qué, exactamente? —preguntó Hastur con repulsión. Su mirada burlona pasó por encima del hombro de Azirafel y se fijó en Crowley, que usaba la mesa de escritorio para ponerse de pie.

Pero Crowley ya no sentía el más mínimo temor. No con su ángel —feroz, poderoso e imponente— interponiéndose entre él y cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Su ángel, guerrero sagrado y guardián de la puerta este del jardín del Edén.

—Mi prisionero.

La afirmación de Azirafel ante la pregunta de Hastur no molestó a Crowley. Sabía que lo estaba protegiendo. Confirmar las sospechas que albergara el Infierno sobre su relación únicamente incrementaría la amenaza que Crowley ya acarreaba consigo. Al menos, si el Infierno creía que Crowley era prisionero del Cielo, su bando lo dejaría tranquilo durante un tiempo.

—Sí, ya —observó Hastur con desconfianza—. No, si lo parece, aquí en su propio piso, en contra de su voluntad. Si este es un prisionero yo soy…

—¡Sea lo que sea, es mío! —rugió Azirafel. En un veloz movimiento cerró la distancia que aún los separaba y Hastur retrocedió apresuradamente contra la pared con los ojos desorbitados—. Y tú no lo vas a tocar.

Luz sagrada dorada emanaba de la boca de Azirafel con sus palabras, y destellaba en sus manos, en sus ojos; todo su ser era poder y fuego y furia, listos para brotar de él, pero Crowley no tenía miedo.

Crowley estaba embelesado.

Las manos de Hastur arañaron la pared mientras trataba de dar con la puerta de salida, dejando escapar un patético chillido aterrado cuando Azirafel le bloqueó el paso con una mano que brillaba con luz celestial. Agarrándolo por la manga, lo empujó contra la pared y Hastur gritó, encogiéndose de miedo con ambas manos frente a su rostro. Azirafel se acercó lo máximo que pudo, su voz era baja, pero, al mismo tiempo, ineludible, imponente y determinante.

—No vas a volver a aquí —afirmó—, ni a ningún lugar próximo a mi librería o a Crowley. Nunca más. Y si te vuelvo a ver… o él te vuelve a ver… acabaré contigo. ¿Te ha quedado claro, ehh…? —Miró inquisitivamente a Crowley por encima del hombro.

—Ah, eh… Hastur —aportó Crowley amablemente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Azirafel se giró hacia el demonio con una sonrisa.

—¿Hastur? —repitió de forma deliberadamente incisiva.

Hastur temblaba, claramente petrificado. Asintió frenéticamente.

—¡Sí! —gimoteó—. ¡Sí, sí, está claro!

—De acuerdo entonces —dijo Azirafel soltando la manga de Hastur y retrocedió ligeramente, aguardando un poco más antes de concluir con suavidad—: Ya puedes irte. —Dio un paso atrás, apartando la mano que tenía apoyada en la pared al lado de Hastur para permitirle retirarse de forma ansiosa y francamente patética.

Crowley no podía acordarse de nada que lo hubiera hecho disfrutar tanto.

Y entonces Azirafel se dio la vuelta frente a él —el fulgor se disipó lentamente bajo su piel y sus ojos volvieron a cubrirse con su habitual azul brillante— y el corazón de Crowley retumbó en su pecho, su boca se secó y una sensación de deseo comenzó a despertar en la zona de su bajo vientre. Cada nervio en su cuerpo resonaba enérgico en respuesta al poder de Azirafel, pero también en respuesta a algo más. Este ángel, este formidable e increíble ser era… suyo. Su guerrero, su protector, su ángel, su amor… suyo.

Y Crowley nunca lo había deseado tanto.

****

En cuanto Azirafel se dio la vuelta para ver a Crowley, la abrumadora convicción que había sentido desapareció, lamentando casi al instante aquel alarde, cuando comenzó a invadirlo la preocupación: Crowley lo observaba estupefacto, con la boca entreabierta y sin mover ni un músculo.

—Crowley —comenzó a decir Azirafel con suavidad al tiempo que daba un paso en su dirección, pero enseguida se detuvo con una mueca. Seguro que lo había aterrado, reclamándolo como si fuera un completo neandertal—, cuando dije «mío» mi intención era… Bueno, solo quería decir que tú eres…

—Tuyo. —El tono callado y agradecido de las palabras de Crowley interrumpieron el curso de las suyas. Sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando Crowley se aproximó hacia él en un movimiento lento y fluido. Rodeando el cuello de Azirafel con sus brazos, Crowley apoyó la cabeza sobre la frente del ángel a la vez que decía con la voz ronca de deseo—: Lo soy.

Azirafel abrió la boca, sorprendido, y parpadeó. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba.

Crowley aprovechó el gesto, veloz, y ladeó la cabeza para capturar la boca de Azirafel en un lento y ávido beso. Después de un momento se apartó, y a esa distancia Azirafel pudo ver sus ojos a través de las gafas de sol: abiertos de par en par mientras lo observaban con fascinación por un instante. Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Azirafel casi no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse y pensar: «¿Esto es real? ¿Está preparado o debería detenerlo?» antes de que la intensidad de los sentimientos de Crowley lo golpeara. Y entonces supo, con toda seguridad, que Crowley necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a él. Mucho. Había también una ligera timidez, una mínima inseguridad, pero el deseo arrollador que emanaba de él ahogaba todas esas pequeñas dudas, disipándolas hasta que lo único que Azirafel pudo percibir fue lo mucho que Crowley lo deseaba.

Con todo, Azirafel aún tenía que asegurarse. No podía arriesgarse a hacerle daño, y había estado muy cerca de conseguirlo hasta hace muy poco.

Pasando una mano por su cabello en un gesto cariñoso y tranquilizador, presionó su cabeza contra la de Crowley lo justo para romper el beso, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento antes de volver a hablar:

—¿Estás seguro? —Su voz era suave, cauta—. Crowley, amor, no lo… si no estás…

—¡Arg, por el…! —farfulló Crowley, exasperado e impaciente, con las manos aferradas a la camisa de Azirafel—. Sí, ángel… Si te hubieras visto… —Súbitamente, tiró del ángel para acercarlo a él y Azirafel profirió un pequeño grito de sorpresa que fue interrumpido de inmediato por otro beso.

—Espera —dijo Azirafel respirando con dificultad cuando consiguió pensar de nuevo, aunque solo durante un instante, poniendo una mano contra el pecho de Crowley—. Espera, espera…

Crowley dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de frustración similar a un gruñido, casi un quejido.

—Por favor, ángel…

Ah, Azirafel no podía resistirse a eso.

—Sí, sí —prometió—. Lo haremos, pero… vamos a casa antes, ¿vale?

Crowley se apartó, con la mirada borrosa, y soltó un leve suspiro; sabía por qué Azirafel lo había detenido: Necesitaban la seguridad de la librería, la privacidad que les brindaba saber que la alarma los avisaría de cualquier ángel o demonio que pudiera pasar por allí. Azirafel cogió el macuto negro del suelo y se fueron hacia el Bentley en tiempo récord —para niveles humanos—. La única razón por la que Azirafel no los teletransportó directamente con un milagro fue porque no quería tener que dar explicaciones luego.

Durante el camino de regreso Crowley no podía apartar las manos de Azirafel. Él correspondía el sentimiento, pero creyó conveniente que ambos fueran capaces de llegar a casa sin descorporizarse por el camino. Agarrando la mano de Crowley, la colocó en el volante con suavidad; luego, sonriendo para sí, llevó esa misma mano a la parte alta del muslo de Crowley y la deslizó ligeramente hacia el interior. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el demonio gimió, cerrando los ojos, y dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento.

—Joder, ángel, ¿por qué…?

—Presta atención a la carretera, vida —indicó inocentemente—. Ya casi estamos.

En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras y se encontraron, por lo tanto, fuera del alcance de miradas indiscretas, Azirafel agarró a Crowley por la camisa, levantándolo y empotrándolo contra la pared para besarlo con vehemencia. Cualquier duda que Azirafel hubiera podido albergar se desvaneció en el momento que sintió la intensa oleada de excitación proveniente de Crowley. Un leve quejido ahogado y urgente se escapó de los labios del demonio cuando Azirafel estiró una mano para palpar la parte delantera de sus vaqueros.

Podía sentir lo mucho que Crowley necesitaba esto, y esta necesidad era real, era total; intacta por el miedo subyacente que había percibido antes.

Sin saber cómo consiguieron subir las escaleras y Azirafel se quitó la chaqueta, deslizándola por sus hombros y permitiendo que se cayera al suelo. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente deshaciendo el nudo de su pajarita mientras Crowley continuaba besándolo con los brazos aferrados con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Este se apartó un instante para susurrar sin aliento:

—Luces encendidas.

Azirafel recorrió su cabello con sus dedos, calmándolo.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—La camisa se queda.

—Sí, sí, vida —concedió Azirafel sin vacilar. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que Crowley necesitara. Sin embargo, él también necesitaba saber si aquello no funcionaba, si él hacía algo mal porque se le hubiera pasado algo de vital importancia. Se mordió el labio, indeciso, un instante antes de preguntar:

—¿Y las gafas?

Crowley vaciló un instante y se apartó, jadeando. Entonces, lentamente, sonrió de forma tímida al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y las lanzaba en dirección a la mesilla de noche sin conseguirlo, que acabaron aterrizando en el suelo. Azirafel apenas sí pudo contener el ligero gruñido de deseo que trepó por su garganta ante la visión de los ojos serpentinos de Crowley, que lo recorrían de arriba a abajo con un ansia evidente.

El ángel tumbó a su demonio en la cama y cubrió su cuello y su rostro de besos, gimiendo levemente cuando sintió las manos de Crowley desabrochando y bajándole los pantalones. Azirafel se apartó un momento, serio de pronto, para mirar a Crowley a los ojos.

—¿Dónde no puedo tocarte, vida? —preguntó en voz baja, cauto, aunque su cuerpo entero temblaba de impaciencia, de desesperación; había pasado tanto tiempo…

Crowley tragó saliva despacio y vaciló por un instante; aunque Azirafel sabía que dudaba por la pregunta, no por el acto. Al final, respondió de forma suave, pero segura.

—Solo… necesito verte, ángel. Tengo que verte la cara y puedes… tocarme donde quieras, donde sea que te guste…

Azirafel se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y lo besó hasta que sintió que la tensión se disipaba de sus hombros y se echaba sobre la cama, relajado.

—A ti también te va a gustar… —Azirafel susurró la promesa en su oído, encantado cuando notó el ligero escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Crowley bajo el suyo, con la forma en que tiraba de él para tenerlo cerca.

A estas alturas Azirafel se encontraba ya completamente desvestido, pero Crowley seguía llevando la camisa y los pantalones. Las manos de Crowley se deslizaron para desabrocharse los pantalones, pero entonces dudó, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Despegó los labios y levantó la vista para mirar a Azirafel con impotencia antes de desviar la vista hacia la luz.

Y, de pronto, Azirafel comprendió lo que quería.

Con un chasquido, las sábanas que se encontraban debajo aparecieron sobre ellos, cubriéndolos y ocultando a Crowley de su vista de hombros para abajo.

—¿Así está bien, vida? —preguntó Azirafel en voz baja, tratando de que se sintiera a gusto.

Crowley dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro de alivio y asintió agradecido al tiempo que presionaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Azirafel y sus manos retomaban su tarea, desvistiéndose de cintura para abajo. Azirafel echó un vistazo a la luz y por un momento se lamentó pensando que, si pudieran hacerlo con la luz apagada, probablemente Crowley podría desvestirse por completo; pero fue solo un instante.

Esto bastaba; esto era lo que podía permitirse aquí y ahora con Crowley.

Alargó una mano bajo las sábanas, sosteniendo a Crowley, y lo acarició con suavidad. Al momento, este lo recompensó con un ligero y entrecortado resoplido que provenía de sus temblorosos labios, a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, y llevaba su mano al lugar donde Azirafel tenía la suya para cubrirla y moverla a la vez. Azirafel no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su demonio y, tras un momento, Crowley volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de Azirafel en una tierna sonrisa.

—Te he echado de menos, ángel —murmuró—. A ti, esto.

Azirafel parpadeó para contener las lágrimas; no quería estropear este momento.

—Eres precioso —contestó en un susurro, con expresión de asombro, apartándole el pelo de la cara con la mano que tenía libre—. Qué bonito eres, mi vida…

Azirafel permaneció así, sosteniendo su mirada durante un rato, antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas, encontrando su camino en la oscuridad mientras besaba lentamente las caderas de Crowley, la delicada y sedosa piel de su vientre allí donde la camisa se había levantado. La mano de Crowley, que presionaba su cabeza, atrayéndolo, lo animó a continuar su lento y tortuoso camino hacia abajo hasta que lo tomó con su boca. Sus manos, que ahora descansaban ambas en el cabello de Azirafel, temblaron y lo acariciaron con dulzura y suavidad y con cuidado de no dar tirones, aunque Azirafel podía sentir todo su cuerpo vibrar, y supo que estaba perdiendo el control.

«Todavía no, así no…».

Azirafel se desplazó hacia arriba de nuevo bajo las sábanas, sonriendo ligeramente ante la suave y anhelante protesta que se escapó de los labios de Crowley por la pérdida de contacto. Apagando el quejido con un beso, fue bajando por su cuello con sus labios, y empujó su hombro con suavidad para indicarle que se colocara de lado.

Crowley se apartó abruptamente con una exhalación temblorosa y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tengo que verte, ángel —le recordó, respirando agitadamente, y Azirafel percibió el primer ápice de miedo emanando de él—. Por favor, es que…, necesito estar…

—Cara a cara —concordó Azirafel con su mano descansando en el rostro de Crowley. Entonces, comenzó a posar ligeros besos en sus sienes, sus mejillas, sus ojos, hasta que sintió que su miedo se disipaba y que Crowley tiraba de él de nuevo para acercarlo. Azirafel cambió de postura ligeramente, colocándose algo más abajo en la cama, y estiró una mano con cuidado, situándola entre ambos. Dudó un momento. Crowley estaba muy cerca y estaba listo, anhelante.

Con un mínimo milagro Crowley estaba preparado para él. El demonio inhaló profundamente de golpe, reprochándole el gesto con la mirada durante solo un instante, y despegó los labios para advertirle del riesgo. Sin embargo, Azirafel lo distrajo rápidamente tomándolo con una mano firme, pero delicada al mismo tiempo, a la vez que se deslizaba dentro de él. Acto seguido, un grito entrecortado de desesperación se escapó de Crowley y sus largos y elegantes dedos se aferraron a los brazos de Azirafel para atraerlo hacia sí.

No les llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar el ritmo que les era tan familiar y dejarse llevar en el lugar que simplemente era suyo y de nadie más, donde nada ni nadie importaba salvo ellos. Azirafel se movía dentro de Crowley y este se movía con él; cada roce, eléctrico, cada aliento en sintonía, mientras ambos, ángel y demonio, ascendían al unísono y terminaban siendo uno.

Crowley colapsó en los brazos de Azirafel, temblando al acabar. Azirafel sentía su frente húmeda pegada a su hombro, y su aliento, suave y cálido contra su piel. Crowley se encontraba agotado y satisfecho, y Azirafel pudo notar su alivio; la sensación de plenitud que sintió al haber recuperado esto después de tantísimo tiempo, tanto que no podían ni saberlo.

Y, a pesar de todo, de algún modo, Azirafel sintió que había sido él el que acababa de volver a casa.


	16. Capítulo 15

_La existencia de Crowley se había convertido en una pesadilla interminable de degradación y sufrimiento._

_Ya no albergaba esperanza por un rescate, por clemencia._

_Su única esperanza era encontrar el modo de que todo acabara._

_Esperó, caminando de un lado para otro, nervioso, hasta que Gabriel volvió a la celda. Había vuelto a usar la puerta ahora que acababa de devolverle la vista a Crowley. El demonio suponía que ya no era tan divertido aparecerse de la nada cuando su prisionero podía verlo venir. Ahora Gabriel entraba por la puerta, la cerraba y se quedaba de pie al lado. Chasqueaba los dedos, gesticulando en dirección a sus pies, y Crowley ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

_Con la boca seca y el pulso acelerado, obedecía la orden, cerrando la distancia que lo separaba del arcángel. Entonces se arrodillaba ante él con la cabeza baja y la mirada gacha. Gabriel llevaba una mano hacia su pelo y él se mantenía inmóvil, sin oponer resistencia. Normalmente, también guardaba silencio; pero hoy habló, alzando la voz lo máximo que pudo:_

_—Qui-quiero confesar._

_La mano de Gabriel se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y, por un instante, se mantuvo de pie en silencio antes de agacharse frente a Crowley con una sonrisa indulgente en los labios._

_—Esto tengo que oírlo —dijo con callado regocijo—. Venga, habla._

_Crowley respiró hondo con la vista fija en los zapatos de Gabriel._

_—Sí, vale. A ver… Sí que intenté seducir a Azirafel. Lo hice, lo intenté. Que-quería que traicionara al Cielo y-y que cayera. Pero, no funcionó. Fracasé. Él es… demasiado leal al Cielo._

_Gabriel guardó silencio un momento, pensativo._

_—¿Ah, sí?_

_—Sí —insistió Crowley, y su voz tembló ligeramente al continuar—: Yo siempre rondaba por su tienda, intentando que pasara el rato conmigo, intentando que… que me deseara; y-y me toleraba, sí. Supongo que él pensaría que, como ángel, su deber era tratar de ser amable con todo el mundo, pero… él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo._

_Gabriel pareció sopesar sus palabras por un instante antes de preguntar:_

_—¿Y las fotos? ¿Esa del banco en el parque?_

_—Fui a por su mano, sí —admitió Crowley asintiendo y tragando saliva con dificultad—. Pero, parece ser que no hicieron una foto justo del momento de después, cuando él apartó la mano como si la mía estuviera ardiendo —hizo una breve pausa, resistiendo el impulso de levantar la vista hacia Gabriel para juzgar cómo estaba recibiendo la información—. Intenté seducirlo, pero se quedó solo en eso: en un intento por mi parte —se calló por un instante antes de concluir—: Yo soy culpable, él no._

_—Umm… —Gabriel asintió lentamente—. Sí, bueno… Él dijo eso también, pero a él tampoco me lo creí._

_Estupefacto, Crowley olvidó su precaución y miró a Gabriel con ojos desorbitados. La expresión del arcángel vagaba entre la lástima y la diversión._

_—No, él n-no haría…_

_—Pues sí. —Gabriel se encogió de hombros—. A los cinco segundos de empezar a interrogarlo, ese ángel blandengue y pusilánime se volvió en tu contra, Crowley. Dijo básicamente lo que acabas de decir: que llevabas años intentando tentarlo y que él nunca sucumbió ante ti. —Se inclinó, acercándose un poco más, sosteniendo la mirada de Crowley, y su sonrisa se disipó ligeramente mientras proseguía—: Pero no creo que eso sea cierto. Yo creo que sí sucumbió y que los dos habéis estado follando desde hace décadas, quizás desde antes incluso. Y creo que en algún punto de la historia tú empezaste a sentir algo por él, pero, al contrario que para ti, para él no has sido más que un culo bonito; un sucio y bochornoso secretito que debía encargarse de ocultar… y que desechó cuando se volvió demasiado arriesgado. Cuando lo trajeron, te vendió y lo dejaron irse. Y ahora tú eres el que está aquí sentado pagando por cosas que habéis hecho los dos, juntos. ¿Eso te parece justo? Porque a mí no me lo parece._

_Crowley escudriñó el rostro de Gabriel, pero la ya conocida expresión de satisfacción vengativa y de falsa compasión que encontró no le otorgaron respuestas._

_—Estás mintiendo —susurró, pero incluso él pudo oír la desesperación y la angustiosa inseguridad que impregnaban su voz._

_—Pues no. —El tono de la voz de Gabriel era despreocupado. Arqueó las cejas, negando con la cabeza levemente antes de volver a mirar a Crowley con expresión pesarosa—. A ver, entonces, si crees que te estoy mintiendo, pregúntate esto: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pregunté por Azirafel?_

_Una gélida sensación de inquietud comenzó a asentarse en el estómago de Crowley a medida que procesaba la pregunta. Hacía ya tiempo, pero no atinaba a recordar cuánto. Sin embargo, en sus muchas visitas hasta el momento, Gabriel lo había violado, se había burlado y lo había herido por puro placer; pero no había mentado a Azirafel._

_«Porque… ¿Ya han hablado con él y se han tragado su explicación? ¿Ha sido absuelto?»._

_—¿Ya no lo estáis… investigando? —preguntó Crowley con cautela—. Si es así, entonces…, ¿por qué sigo aquí? ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Por qué no me habéis… matado o… liberado?_

_La sonrisa de Gabriel se tornó fría, depredadora, mientras posaba una mano en la nuca de Crowley y dejaba que sus dedos jugaran de forma distraída con su cabello._

_—No seas tonto —dijo en voz baja como si fuera un secreto. El agarre en su pelo se endureció y tiró de él, acercándolo para susurrar en su oído—: Nunca te voy a liberar._

_Crowley se estremeció, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gabriel empujó bruscamente su cabeza hacia abajo, tanto que su barbilla se encontró con su pecho. El tono de su voz se tornó peligroso a medida que continuaba sin dilación, perfectamente sereno:_

_—¿Y desde cuándo te está permitido mirarme con esos repugnantes ojos de demonio tuyos, culebra?_

_Crowley sintió náuseas al darse cuenta de su error. Se le secó la boca y el corazón comenzó a latirle alocadamente. Trató de hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza, pero con el fuerte agarre de Gabriel en su pelo, que lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza gacha, no lo consiguió._

_—Lo siento, lo he ol-olvidado, lo siento. Por favor._

_—La próxima vez que se te olvide —prometió Gabriel al tiempo que su mano se aflojaba, pero aún seguía ejerciendo presión en su cabeza—, ya buscaré yo la manera de que te acuerdes._

_En cuanto Gabriel lo soltó y se puso de pie Crowley asintió apresuradamente._

_—Lo ss-siento —repitió en un susurro entrecortado._

_Gabriel permaneció de pie frente a él durante un momento como si estuviera considerando si hacerle o no algo más, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse en dirección a la puerta sin mediar palabra. La puerta se cerró con un pesado eco que retumbó en la quietud de la sala vacía. Sin apenas haberlo tocado ni haber subido el nivel del collar, Gabriel lo dejó solo con la agonía de sus propios pensamientos y con los tentáculos de la duda, que estaba intentando reprimir, asfixiándolo._

_«Él me quiere —se dijo una y otra vez en un mantra desesperado—. Él me quiere, no haría eso, me quiere, él nunca…»._

_Sin embargo, no podía evitar sospechar y preocuparse… Y Gabriel no le preguntó por Azirafel de nuevo._

****

Se encontraban en la librería «trabajando», siguiendo el plan de Azirafel, cuando la alarma mágica se activó en el interior de sus cabezas justamente al mismo tiempo. Una entidad sobrenatural merodeaba cerca de la tienda. Crowley se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado, justo detrás de una caja registradora pasada de moda situada cerca de la puerta, y se giró hacia Azirafel con una expresión de pánico en los ojos.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Azirafel, desplazándose con rapidez hacia él y tomando el rostro del demonio entre sus manos. Sosteniendo su mirada, le prometió—: No va a pasar nada, amor. Estate tranquilo. —A continuación, hizo una mueca observando el collar—. Lo siento —dijo con voz suave y arrepentida a la vez que llevaba una mano a la esfera y la subía hasta 02.

—No pasa nada —susurró Crowley cerrando los ojos por un instante y dando un trémulo suspiro—. No pasa nada, tienes que hacerlo. —Abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió el labio, luchando contra el pánico—. A lo mejor deberías ponerlo más alto —sugirió, desesperado—. Al 05 para que no…

—No. —la voz de Azirafel era firme—. Esto va a salir bien. Estás trabajando para mí, tenemos una excusa. No puedo dejarte visiblemente agonizando cuando los clientes están entrando y saliendo, ¿no? 

Gabriel no tenía por qué saber que, en realidad, los clientes humanos que visitaban la tienda lo hacían con poca frecuencia y eran relativamente escasos.

—Por aquí —indicó Azirafel con firmeza con una mano en la espalda de Crowley, guiándolo hasta una estantería que se hallaba a la vista desde la puerta principal. Una caja repleta de libros descansaba a su lado—. Empieza a ordenar estos, que parezca que estás ocupado. Si es él, intentaré despacharlo lo antes posible.

En efecto, se trataba de Gabriel, que entró a la tienda solo unos instantes más tarde con una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

—Hombre, Azirafel —dijo de manera informal y despreocupada—. Solo pasaba a ver qué tal.

En cuanto oyó el sonido de su voz, el corazón de Crowley dio un vuelco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, provocando que el pesado libro que sujetaba se cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Azirafel dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y su voz se tiñó de impaciencia y brusquedad al dirigirse a Gabriel:

—¿Me disculpas un momento, por favor?

Se volvió hacia Crowley y comenzó a caminar hacia él de forma enfadada.

—Aquí no, he dicho que esos libros van allí —espetó señalando la sección de estanterías que se encontraba más alejada de la parte delantera de la librería ―y para su conveniencia― en un punto ciego desde donde Gabriel se encontraba—. De verdad, qué inútil eres con esto —resopló Azirafel con impaciencia—. ¿Crees que un poquito de motivación te vendría bien para hacer algo a derechas esta vez? —A la vez que decía esto sacó de su bolsillo el mando a distancia del collar y lo sostuvo en alto con la clara intención de que tanto Crowley como Gabriel lo vieran.

Crowley no tenía miedo; en cualquier caso, no de Azirafel. Sabía perfectamente lo que su ángel estaba haciendo.

—No —contestó él, manteniendo su voz baja y respetuosa—. N-no, ya lo cojo. Lo siento.

—¡Entonces quita esos libros de aquel estante, ponlos en la caja y vuelve a lo que estabas!

Crowley asintió, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, y enseguida comenzó a meter de nuevo los libros —los mismos que acababa de poner en la estantería— en la caja. A su vez, Azirafel se volvió hacia Gabriel, sosteniendo el mando con dos dedos, y dejó escapar un condescendiente suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Hace falta cambiarle las pilas a esto alguna vez? Porque debo decir que este lo estoy usando bastante.

Gabriel no respondió. En lugar de eso, se dirigió de pronto hacia donde Crowley se encontraba. Crowley se quedó congelado en el sitio, sintiendo el pulso zumbándole en los oídos, mientras una ola de pánico lo arrollaba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Azirafel moviéndose a la vez que Gabriel con voz alarmada.

—Espera, ¿qué ha…?

Sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y, de repente, Azirafel fue el que se quedó congelado a media zancada, con un pie planeando a varios centímetros del suelo y un brazo estirado en dirección a Gabriel. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, estaban repletos de preocupación y los labios entreabiertos en una mueca indignada.

Y Crowley se dio cuenta de que no era solo Azirafel.

En su atropello para detener a Gabriel, Azirafel había golpeado un pequeño montón de papeles que se encontraban en el mostrador. Algunos se habían caído al suelo, pero otros se habían quedado fijos en el aire, justo en el lugar en el que habían estado cuando Gabriel chasqueó los dedos. Todo estaba quieto, en silencio; incluso los coches y los viandantes que se observaban a través de las ventanas de la librería.

Todo a excepción de Crowley y Gabriel.

Y entonces Crowley lo supo, de una forma casi visceral y antes incluso de que su mente tuviera tiempo de procesarlo. Supo lo que Gabriel había hecho. Porque él mismo lo había hecho muchas veces y podía sentirlo.

Sabía lo que se sentía al parar el tiempo.

De pronto, todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

—Has parado el tiempo —afirmó de forma innecesaria, mirando a Gabriel con incredulidad—. Lo parabas cuando estaba allí, en el Cielo. —Miró hacia abajo y cogió aire de forma temblorosa, procesando aquella revelación lentamente antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada a Gabriel—. ¿Cuántas veces? —exigió saber con voz trémula—. Durante… ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has pod…?

—¿Tú crees que puedes hacer lo que los arcángeles no pueden? —dijo Gabriel jactándose, pero estaba algo distraído, y dio unos pocos pasos en dirección a la figura petrificada que era ahora Azirafel—. Bueno, admito que a mí no se me ocurrió. —Se giró, señalando a Crowley, y le dedicó una sonrisa complacida—. Fue todo gracias a ti y a esa increíble imaginación tuya a la que hacían constante mención mientras leía. Pero una vez me di cuenta de que era posible —realmente posible, me refiero— eso fue todo lo que me hizo falta.

Crowley meneó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Mientras leías… el qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Cállate. —El tono de voz de Gabriel era ligero, relajado y sutilmente amenazador.

Crowley se calló.

Gabriel observó a Azirafel con actitud abiertamente divertida, ondeando una mano delante de su rostro inmóvil y le ajustó la pajarita. Con un ademán exagerado, empujó a Azirafel con un dedo como con intención de que volcara.

—Es un truquito bastante útil —dijo, meditativo. Dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Crowley, asintió, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a Azirafel, y su expresión se tornó fría y llena de resentimiento—. Y muy tentador, la verdad. Joder, es que podría quitarme este particular grano en el culo así sin más. —Volvió a chasquear los dedos y el corazón de Crowley dio un vuelco; pero no ocurrió nada.

Bueno, nada que Crowley pudiera ver. La angustia que sentía por Azirafel sobrepasó su miedo.

—Déjalo en paz —exigió Crowley, aunque su voz no sonó tan fuerte como le habría gustado—. ¡Aléjate de él!

Súbitamente, Gabriel se giró hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. Al mismo tiempo, Crowley dio un paso atrás, tropezando con la estantería que tenía justo detrás. El libro que seguía sosteniendo inconscientemente se le escapó de las manos, aferradas ahora al estante. El arcángel se acercó a él en un rápido movimiento y colocó ambos brazos en la estantería a la altura de la cabeza de Crowley, acorralándolo sin llegar a tocarlo. Aún.

—Si querías mi atención, cielo —dijo suavemente, inclinándose sobre él de forma que su rostro que detuvo a tan solo un centímetro del de Crowley—, solo tenías que decirlo.

Crowley no quería que Gabriel le prestara atención.

De hecho, la única cosa en todo el universo que Crowley detestaba más que Gabriel prestándole atención a él, era Gabriel prestándole atención a Azirafel.

Gabriel bajó una mano del estante y la deslizó a lo largo de su cintura, con sus dedos en el borde del dobladillo de su camisa. Crowley se estremeció, pero mantuvo sus manos en la estantería, resistiendo las ganas de empujar a Gabriel para alejarlo. Gabriel sonrió y su otra mano fue a parar a su cuello, que comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo con el pulgar de forma suave y sugerente al tiempo que se acercaba aún más a él.

—¿No ves? No puede hacer una mierda para protegerte —dijo señalando a Azirafel con un movimiento de cabeza—. No de mí. ¿Por qué sigues protegiéndolo entonces? Deberías decir la verdad simplemente.

—Ya lo he hecho —insistió Crowley en voz baja y con la mirada gacha—. Te lo he dicho, resistió mi tentación, era demasiado fuerte para sucumbir. Lo mueve su lealtad al Cielo, no su sed de… sangre, sexo, poder ni… nada de eso.

No pudo evitar el ligero cariz de asco de su voz ante el arcángel, que se había entregado a todo aquello: la avidez, la violencia, la lujuria. Cerró los ojos y la visión de Azirafel confrontando a Hastur con aquella imponente luz y poder que emanaban de él invadió su mente. Su ángel era fuerte, leal, santo.

El arcángel no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó Gabriel con voz serena y calma, pero con los ojos brillando con furia despechada—. Parece que es alguien especial. Tan especial, de hecho, que creo que puede que te hayas olvidado de a quién perteneces…

El curso de sus pensamientos quedó interrumpido repentinamente cuando Crowley sintió que la mano de Gabriel se deslizaba desde su cintura hacia su espalda. Sus dedos exploraron con brusquedad hasta que encontraron la marca en la parte baja de la espalda de Crowley y, acto seguido, mandaron calambrazos agónicos por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no fue el dolor lo que desinfló de forma instantánea la actitud ligeramente desafiante de Crowley.

Con un estremecimiento, agachó la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza y estiró un brazo para agarrar la muñeca de Gabriel.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas… —susurró, desesperado.

—Cierra la puta boca —gruñó Gabriel en voz baja y amenazadora— y quítame la mano de encima.

Crowley se encogió y apartó la mano, asintiendo apresuradamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

Con la cabeza baja, sus gafas comenzaron a deslizarse ligeramente e, instintivamente, Crowley elevó una mano temblorosa para ponerlas en el lugar que les correspondía.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Gabriel se las quitó abruptamente y las tiró al suelo para pisarlas con el tacón de su zapato un instante después, destrozándolas. Crowley hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el sonido y, temblando, llevó una mano hacia su rostro.

—Me parece que has estado separado de mí demasiado tiempo —puntualizó Gabriel en una amenaza velada y maliciosa—. Poniéndote contestón otra vez, olvidando tu entrenamiento… Creo que a lo mejor te hace falta un cursito de repaso.

—No, no, lo siento —rogó Crowley; las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos—. Por favor, sí que me acuerdo, me acuerdo…

Gabriel ignoró sus palabras.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para recordarte cuál es tu lugar, culebra —gruñó—: En el suelo a mis pies. —Chasqueó los dedos, señalando el suelo, e inmediatamente después Crowley intentó arrodillarse. Gabriel rio por lo bajo, complacido, pero no se lo permitió, sujetando a Crowley por los brazos para mantenerlo erguido—. No, no, no, quédate aquí —dijo en voz baja e insinuante al tiempo que se pegaba a él y sus labios encontraban el cuello de Crowley para besarlo y morderlo ligeramente justo después—. Te quiero aquí mismo, cielo…

Crowley deseó desesperadamente estar en otra parte. No se atrevió a resistirse o apartar a Gabriel. Una vez más la mano de Gabriel encontró la marca en su espalda y, lentamente, comenzó a acariciarla trazando un círculo sobre la piel inflamada de la cicatriz. Crowley ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras su otra mano se posaba en su nuca para tirarle del pelo y echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces, Gabriel se inclinó sobre él para susurrar una frase; una única frase que hizo que el estómago se le retorciera de terror:

—Las alas.

—No, por favor —suplicó Crowley; las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Ya. —El susurro de Gabriel era duro como la piedra.

Lo único que Crowley podía hacer era obedecer. Gabriel rio con suavidad a medida que se aproximaba y agarraba las alas de Crowley con ambas manos, tirando cruelmente de las negras y sedosas plumas y del hueso que casi tenía curado hasta que Crowley soltó un alarido de dolor.

—Cállate —le exigió de nuevo Gabriel. De pronto, agarró a Crowley y ambos se dieron la vuelta, colocándose frente a Azirafel, que continuaba petrificado y completamente indefenso y ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gabriel pasó un brazo por el cuello de Crowley, sujetándolo, mientras jugueteaba con su ala con su otra mano. Su boca, próxima a él, vertió veneno en su oído:

—Puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que quiera contigo… Todo el tiempo del mundo… Cuando a mí me dé la gana. Eres mío, Crowley. Y nada va a cambiar eso. Él no, desde luego.

La amenaza resentida en su voz le heló la sangre. De pronto, Crowley sintió mucho más miedo por Azirafel que por él mismo. Cerró los ojos, armándose de valor, y llevó una mano hacia atrás para palpar la parte delantera de los pantalones de Gabriel, satisfecho cuando notó el leve resoplido de sorpresa que se escapó de los labios del arcángel.

—Haré lo que sea —dijo Crowley con hilo de voz, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a Gabriel y cerrando los ojos—. Lo que quieras…

Después de un momento Gabriel pareció recuperarse y se rio por lo bajo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Crowley con el revés de la mano, casi con cariño.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo con suavidad como si fuera algo dolorosamente obvio—. Lo harás de todas formas.

Bajó el brazo que descansaba en el cuello de Crowley y se dio la vuelta, empujándolo contra la estantería y devolviéndolo a la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado. Entonces, le agarró el pelo de la nuca, manteniendo al demonio firme mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para besar sus labios entreabiertos.

Crowley se quedó de piedra y sintió que un terror frío bajaba por su espalda. No respondió al beso, pero tampoco se atrevió a apartarse mientras Gabriel desvalijaba su boca despacio e intencionadamente con labios y lengua. 

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el Cielo a merced de Gabriel, el arcángel nunca había hecho esto.

Gabriel se apartó y en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa ante la expresión horrorizada e indefensa de su cautivo, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—No estás a salvo —afirmó calladamente, con una mano descansando en uno de los lados del cuello de Crowley—. No eres libre. No eres suyo. Eres mío. ¿De acuerdo?

Crowley agachó la cabeza y asintió, sintiéndose entumecido y con el rostro plagado de lágrimas.

—Sí —susurró.

Gabriel sonrió, compasivo y afectuoso, al tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia los ojos de Crowley. Este se quedó congelado en el sitio, conteniendo el aliento, y los recuerdos de la punta de una daga afilada y de una ardiente agonía inundaron su mente. Sin embargo, Gabriel no hizo más que enjugar sus lágrimas tiernamente.

—Esconde las alas, cielo —ordenó con suavidad.

Crowley obedeció de inmediato, agradecido, a la vez que Gabriel chasqueaba los dedos y las gafas de sol destrozadas aparecían de nuevo en su mano y volvían a su antiguo estado mientras Crowley observaba. Gabriel se las colocó de forma atenta, cuidadosa, inspeccionando a Crowley. Frunció el ceño con expresión crítica y, entonces, se agachó para recoger el libro que se le había caído a Crowley para entregárselo de nuevo.

Llevó un dedo hasta sus labios temblorosos, mirándolo de forma elocuente.

Una advertencia para que guardara silencio.

—Hasta la próxima —murmuró y las palabras le helaron la sangre en las venas.

Después, Gabriel dio un paso atrás y volvió a chasquear los dedos, restableciendo el tiempo.

—…ces? —Azirafel terminó de dar la zancada que había quedado a medias mientras caminaba de forma indignada en dirección a Gabriel—. ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Está haciendo lo que le he dicho que haga!

—Relájate, Azirafel —suspiró Gabriel, molesto, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo hacia el collar de Crowley, inspeccionándolo con expresión crítica antes de apartarse—. Solo estoy comprobando el collar para asegurarme de que sigue funcionando correctamente. —De pronto, se giró y le arrebató el mando de las manos, lanzándolo y cogiéndolo a la vez que comentaba—: ¿Sabes? A lo mejor no le costaría tanto hacer bien su trabajo si lo tuvieras un poco más alto. Te lo repito: lo tienes demasiado bajo.

Se dio la vuelta y apuntó a Crowley con el mando. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa vengativa mientras lo subía rápidamente a 08. Crowley se desplomó sobre el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente a través del dolor abrasador que consumía su cuerpo y lo dejaba sin aliento.

Y así sin más, Gabriel se fue.

Azirafel se arrodilló junto a él e inmediatamente puso el collar a nivel 01. Crowley se encontraba en el suelo, enroscado sobre sí mismo, con el cuerpo doblado sobre sus rodillas y los brazos apretados contra el pecho. Cuando Azirafel se acercó a él, Crowley enterró el rostro en su regazo, sollozando mientras él lo rodeaba con los brazos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, tenías razón. —Crowley se dio cuenta, con una lejana sensación de sorpresa, de que Azirafel estaba llorando también—. Esto es mi culpa, me lo dijiste, y me he creído más listo que nadie. Debería haberlo puesto un poco más alto y te habrías ahorrado esto. Lo siento muchísimo, mi vida.

Crowley no tenía fuerzas para decirle que dos o tres segundos al nivel 08 no bastaba para reducirlo a ese estado ni de lejos. En aquel momento, el collar y sus ajustes carecían de sentido para él; le eran completamente irrelevantes.

Aquello se debía a algo mucho peor de lo que Azirafel se imaginaba; mucho peor de lo que Crowley podría contarle jamás.

Dejó que Azirafel lo arropara entre sus brazos, y se aferró a su ángel apoderándose del exiguo confort que pudo extraer del refugio de sus brazos. Porque ahora sabía que no le duraría.

Gabriel poseía el poder de detener el tiempo.

Lo había parado en el Cielo, repetidamente, para atormentar a Crowley y violarlo y llevar a cabo sus jueguecitos, de los que el Cielo probablemente no tenía la menor idea. 

Y podía hacerlo otra vez cuando quisiera.

Crowley ahora sabía la verdad y Azirafel no podía protegerlo de ella.

No estaba a salvo.

Nunca lo estaría.


	17. Capítulo 16

_Gabriel no volvió a preguntar por Azirafel._

_Y para Crowley aquella certeza suponía un tormento mucho mayor que casi cualquier cosa que el arcángel le hubiera infligido._

_Gabriel tenía que estar mintiendo. Crowley sabía que su ángel nunca podría haberlo traicionado así: abandonándolo para que sufriera de este modo solo para poder salvar el pellejo. Sin embargo, si Gabriel ya no estaba interesado en sonsacarle información a Crowley que pudiera usar contra Azirafel, solo cabía preguntarse…: ¿Por qué razón?_

_«Puede que Azirafel lograra huir…—pensó—. Puede que escapara y ahora está en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí donde no pueden encontrarlo…_

_»Puede que se cansaran de esperar a que yo confesara y lo mataron…»._

_Aquel pensamiento era un oscuro agujero en el alma de Crowley, un miedo que aumentaba lentamente y que trataba de reprimir e ignorar de la mejor forma que podía. Porque aquel pensamiento, aquella posibilidad le era inconcebible._

_«Aunque, a estas alturas, no me sorprendería nada si lo hubieran hecho…»._

_No después de ver de lo que eran capaces realmente. Crowley nunca habría imaginado que podría haber experimentado este nivel de crueldad a manos del Cielo. Y la tortura continuaba, implacable, a pesar de que unos pocos detalles hubieran cambiado._

_Gabriel nunca preguntaba por Azirafel. Ya nunca le preguntaba nada. Ya no. Ahora exigía. Daba órdenes. Insistía en una obediencia absoluta en todo momento. Y si Crowley fallaba, aunque fuera solo de la forma más insignificante —emitía algún sonido cuando Gabriel había ordenado silencio; cambiaba ligeramente de postura que Gabriel le había obligado a mantener, (incluso después de horas de agonía)—, el castigo era veloz y despiadado._

_Crowley no sabía cuál era el propósito de todo este sufrimiento o por qué Gabriel le estaba haciendo todo esto._

_Lo que sí sabía era que, fuera lo que fuera, esto ya no era un interrogatorio._

_No podía serlo cuando Gabriel parecía estar más interesado en oír su propia voz que la de Crowley._

_—Te mereces esto —le decía a Crowley mientras lo derribaba con el revés de la mano—, ¡por ser una culebra desobediente y mentirosa!_

_—¡A lo mejor esto te ayuda a acordarte de hacer lo que se te manda! —Mientras arrancaba puñados de las plumas de las maltrechas alas de Crowley._

_—Esto es para lo único que vales —susurraba en su oído a la vez que arremetía contra su cuerpo y devastaba su alma—, sucia ramera indigna…_

_Ya casi nunca subía el collar a más de 02, pero, al mismo tiempo, rara vez curaba las heridas que le infligía. Gabriel prefería dejarlas para que sanaran despacio como las humanas; eso cuando no acababa hiriéndolo de nuevo antes de que pudieran sanar siquiera. A estas alturas, Crowley estaba cubierto de capas de moratones. A veces el sangrado apenas se había detenido desde la última violación cuando Gabriel ya lo estaba violando de nuevo._

_Gabriel decía que le estaba dejando los cardenales como recordatorio. «Es un castigo, está pensado para que lo sientas —decía—. Se supone que te tiene que servir para que la próxima vez te acuerdes de no ser un puto gilipollas que no vale para nada»._

_Pero Crowley sabía que Gabriel se recreaba viendo las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo cuando regresaba para hacerle daño de nuevo. Hundía sus dedos intencionadamente en sus peores moratones; presionaba los dientes sobre su cuello justo en el lugar en el que previamente habían dejado su impronta; y se reía por lo bajo, satisfecho, cuando Crowley ahogaba un gemido de dolor._

_Gabriel mostraba un interés particular por sus alas._

_Una noche —o mañana o tarde, Crowley no tenía forma de saber cuándo, pues siempre parecía de noche en la penumbra de su pequeña celda— Gabriel vino y Crowley se puso de rodillas automáticamente. Gabriel sonrió complacido y ordenó a Crowley que extendiera las alas a ambos lados, quedando tendidas y vulnerables sobre la fría piedra. Crowley obedeció a pesar de que sabía que cualquier cosa que Gabriel tuviera planeada iba a doler._

_Pero desobedecer dolía más._

_A Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que Gabriel hurgaba en su chaqueta y sacaba el látigo bendecido, enrollado e impoluto. Gabriel presionó con el mango bajo su barbilla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, y Crowley tragó saliva de forma convulsa contra él al tiempo que se aseguraba de mantener la mirada lo más gacha posible._

_—Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. —La voz de Gabriel, una callada advertencia, hizo que un escalofrío de terror ante lo que estaba por venir descendiera por su espalda—. ¿Verdad?_

_Crowley asintió y cerró los ojos._

_—Sssí —susurró—. Sí._

_Gabriel apartó el látigo de nuevo, sin embargo, para Crowley aquello no fue un alivio, pues Gabriel comenzó a rodearlo, de forma lenta y perezosa, como si fuera un depredador que ya hubiera herido a su presa y supiera que no le es posible escapar._

_Literalmente._

_—Más recto —indicó Gabriel, colocando una mano en el hombro de Crowley y empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que aprobó su postura. Dos dedos en su nuca bajaron su cabeza hasta que esta adoptó una posición más inclinada y sumisa—. Las manos a la espalda —ordenó Gabriel, y Crowley obedeció—. Crúzalas. —Crowley podía oír la sonrisa de satisfacción en la voz de Gabriel—. Eso es, así._

_El cuerpo de Crowley se tensó, pero no se encogió cuando Gabriel se agachó frente a él y alargó una mano para recorrer distraídamente su cabello con los dedos._

_—Si te mueves un milímetro de esta posición —dijo Gabriel con suavidad— u oigo un solo sonido… cojo el látigo y te trituro las alas. Antes incluso de que termine me vas a rogar que te las ampute. ¿Te ha quedado claro?_

_Crowley asintió, cerrando los ojos._

_—Sí —murmuró._

_Gabriel obligó a Crowley a mantener aquella postura durante lo que le parecieron horas, aunque probablemente no fuera tanto tiempo (Crowley dudaba que Gabriel tuviera tanta paciencia). Y arcángel no se lo ponía fácil: de vez en cuando, le pinchaba y le clavaba el dedo en su cuerpo amoratado y malherido con la intención de pillarlo con la guardia baja y que desobedeciera._

_Cuando la sádica prueba acabó, Gabriel se arrodilló junto a él y sus grandes manos cubrieron las caderas de Crowley para tirar de él en dirección a las rodillas del arcángel. Crowley dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y alarma y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente: No podía ser, se había esforzado tanto… y ahora lo iba a castigar._

_—Por favor, lo siento, por favor, no…_

_—Sshh… —susurró Gabriel. Sus dedos recorrían el cabello de Crowley en un gesto tranquilizador, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su hombro—. Lo has hecho bien… Ya está, puedes moverte… —Se rio y su risa era un sonido oscuro y lleno de malicia que le congeló la sangre en las venas—. Estoy seguro de que no vas a poder evitarlo._

_Su mano se deslizó para acariciar la curva de sus nalgas y el demonio se estremeció, aguardando con el corazón en un puño. El sangrado apenas sí se había detenido desde la última vez. Gabriel inhaló aire de golpe y emitió un leve sonido de compasión._

_—Todavía estás bastante dolorido, ¿verdad? —observó—. Podría curarte antes._

_Crowley no expresó ninguna preferencia y permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. Curarlo no era un gesto misericordioso precisamente, pues cada vez que Gabriel lo curaba hacía que su cuerpo volviera a ser virgen de nuevo. Máximo placer para Gabriel y máximo sufrimiento para Crowley._

_­―O… ―sugirió Gabriel. El tono sugerente y expectante de su voz era aterrador― podríamos intentar algo nuevo hoy._

_Tocándolo con una suavidad inusitada, separó a Crowley de su regazo para poder ponerse de pie. Crowley corrigió su postura, arrodillándose, y se llevó un brazo al vientre, rodeándolo en un gesto protector y tiritando de frío y miedo mientras Gabriel caminaba lentamente para colocarse frente a él. Sus pasos se fueron acercando más y más hasta que la cara de Crowley quedó al mismo nivel que la bragueta de sus caros pantalones._

_Crowley dudó. No quería hacerlo, claro que no, pero… puede que esto fuera mejor que lo otro. Elevó una mano vacilante y enseguida la retiró, alarmado, y levantó la vista sin mirar a Gabriel a la cara._

_―¿Qui-quieres que…?_

_―Sí, continúa._

_Las manos de Crowley temblaron mientras bajaba la cremallera y sacaba el intimidante miembro de los pantalones._

_Crowley había hecho esto antes muchas veces, claro, con Azirafel. Y lo disfrutaba bastante. Adoraba la sensación de arrodillarse para él y la manera en que su ángel lo miraba, con sus cristalinos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, sus tiernas manos en su cabello y su suave cuerpo retorciéndose ante sus caricias. Le encantaba aquella leve sensación de eléctrica satisfacción que sentía tras haber conseguido que su ángel se derritiera de placer._

_Sabía que esto no iba a ser ni de lejos tan placentero. Respiró hondo y se preparó para proceder._

_Abruptamente, Gabriel le agarró el mentón y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. Crowley cerró los ojos de forma instintiva al tiempo que Gabriel se inclinaba sobre él. Crowley sintió su aliento abrasador en su rostro y la hostilidad palabras:_

_—Y como sienta los dientes o un mínimo rastro de ese veneno tuyo… Te los arranco de cuajo de la cabeza._

_Crowley asintió, tragando saliva con dificultad; sentía el corazón acelerado y la boca como papel de lija._

_—¿Crees que voy de farol? ¿Qué estoy exagerando?_

_―N-no ―farfulló Crowley―. No, s-sé que lo harás._

_Gabriel lo soltó con brusquedad y Crowley se llevó una mano hacia la mandíbula para ajustarla con cuidado, tragando saliva despacio antes de intentarlo de nuevo, tomándolo primero con sus manos y luego, con su boca. Al final, Crowley no tuvo demasiado control durante el encuentro, pues tras un breve momento inicial, enseguida Gabriel le agarró la cabeza para mantenerlo en posición mientras le arrasaba la boca. Era asfixiante, humillante y doloroso, pero no fue tan malo como podía haber sido._

_Cuando hubo acabado, Gabriel liberó a Crowley mientras se subía la bragueta y se arreglaba la ropa._

_―Nada mal ―comentó, apreciativo―. Puede que tenga que dejarte hacerlo más a menudo. ―Su sonrisa se desvaneció a la vez que se agachaba frente a Crowley de nuevo. Sus palabras estaban teñidas de un ligero tono de urgencia expectante―. Imaginé que esto te dolería menos que lo otro._

_Crowley captó el significado de sus palabras y asintió, inclinando la cabeza._

_―Sí ―coincidió―. Gra-gracias._

_―Eso es ―dijo Gabriel suavemente, dándole ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla con algo parecido al afecto―. Justo lo que esperaba que dijeras. Estás aprendiendo. Mírame._

_Una sensación de pánico embargó a Crowley. De vez en cuando, Gabriel le ordenaba hacer contacto visual, y aunque era una orden y aun sabiendo que no podía negarse, llegados a este punto, el simple hecho de mirar al arcángel a los ojos no le parecía correcto. Le parecía que estaba rompiendo las reglas, que iba a ser castigado brutalmente en cualquier momento. Era terrorífico._

_Los ojos violetas de Gabriel eran casi tiernos, su sonrisa de aprobación, sincera._

_—Hoy lo has hecho muy bien, cielo, estoy muy contento contigo._

_Crowley sintió cómo lo invadía el alivio mientras Gabriel retiraba la mano y se ponía de pie. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, Crowley dejó escapar el aire en un profundo suspiro, apoyándose en suelo con una mano mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Cuando Crowley levantó la vista de nuevo para mirar al arcángel, de pie ante él, se le cayó el alma a los pies:_

_Gabriel sostenía el látigo entre sus manos._

_—Extiende las alas otra vez._

_Crowley lo miró y el resquemor y la traición se reflejaban en sus ojos._

_―¿Por qué? ―preguntó indignado, incapaz de contener su protesta, aunque, al mismo tiempo y de forma automática, obedeciera la orden lentamente―. ¡He hecho lo que me has dicho! ¡Dijiste que estabas contento!_

_—Presa atención, Crowley, porque esta es una lección importante._

_La voz de Gabriel era serena y paciente mientras rodeaba a Crowley. No sonaba enfadado en absoluto, y de alguna forma aquello solo consiguió que fuera infinitamente peor cuando apartó el látigo y dejó que el primer azote recorriera el ala izquierda de Crowley._

_Crowley no pudo evitar apartar el ala durante un instante mientras se tragaba un grito ahogado de dolor, pero enseguida volvió a extender la trémula extremidad, respirando entrecortadamente y de forma temblorosa intentando no derrumbarse._

_―Necesitas aprender un par de cosas fundamentales sobre tu existencia, ahora y de ahora en adelante. Me has preguntado «por qué». ¿Quieres saberlo? ―El látigo volvió a caer sobre él. ―Porque puedo. ―Otro golpe―. Porque quiero. ―Otra vez―. Porque eres mío._

_El siguiente le acertó en la parte superior de esa misma ala y, al rebotar y darle en un lado de la cara, Crowley resopló y volteó el rostro. Gabriel se lo agarró y lo levantó a la fuerza, obligándolo a mantener la postura. Se agachó para hablarle cara a cara; cada palabra medida, enfatizándola, imposible de evadir._

_―No tienes derecho a nada. Podrías hacerlo todo bien todas y cada una de las veces… Y, aun así, yo podría hacerte esto después. Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa, lo que me dé la gana, porque me perteneces._

_Se puso de pie, liberando a Crowley de su agarre para poder darle unos cuantos azotes más de forma despiadada._

_―Tú eres mi esclavo ―declaró Gabriel, que ya daba muestras de cansancio―. Y yo soy tu amo. ―Tras una larga y pesada pausa, ordenó―: Dilo._

_Crowley permaneció en silencio durante un rato, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento; sentía arder cada nervio en sus maltrechas alas. Y a pesar de todo el dolor, del miedo y la confusión… una furia candente comenzó a fraguarse._

_Crowley no sabía qué era cierto, sobre Azirafel o sobre la razón de por qué estaba aquí. Lo único que sabía era que Gabriel había estado mintiéndole y manipulándolo desde el principio, aunque no podía adivinar con qué fin. Había hecho exactamente lo que le había dicho que hiciera, había aceptado violencia y degradación, había permitido que lo violara sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, ¿y esta era su recompensa?_

_La frustración abrumadora que sintió y la absoluta injusticia de todo aquello, de pronto, fue demasiado para él._

_Tragando saliva con dificultad, se recolocó la mandíbula y luego los hombros, rectificando su postura. Mantuvo la mirada gacha en señal de respeto, pero permaneció en silencio. Gabriel se hallaba inmóvil, esperando, antes de moverse para agacharse de nuevo frente a Crowley._

_―¿Sabes? ―señaló con la voz tensa por la rabia, aunque tratara de ocultarla bajo una falsa despreocupación―. Si te hago esto cuando estoy contento contigo… probablemente, no sea una buena idea tocarme las narices._

_Crowley se encogió ligeramente; no podía negar la lógica de aquella afirmación._

_―¿Qué eres, Crowley? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?_

_Crowley estuvo callado por un instante, considerando cautelosamente su respuesta. Finalmente habló, y sus palabras revestían un tono velado de desafío:_

_―Soy tu prisionero. Tú eres mi captor._

_―No. ―El tono de voz de Gabriel era cortante y Crowley se crispó muy a su pesar―. Los prisioneros se intercambian. La cautividad acaba con el tiempo. Tú eres mi esclavo. Yo soy tu amo. Dilo._

_Crowley guardó silencio de forma terca._

_Para cuando Gabriel hubo acabado ―de puro cansancio y frustración, más que por misericordia o templanza por su parte― la sangre manaba libremente de las alas de Crowley, que habían quedado hechas trizas, empapando la piedra del suelo. Crowley yacía boca abajo, doblado sobre sus rodillas y apenas consciente, con el cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose violentamente por el dolor. Y, con todo, había seguido guardando silencio._

_Gabriel le pasó por encima y lo pisó, clavándole intencionadamente el tacón del zapato en la parte superior del ala izquierda. Cuando Crowley dejó escapar un grito estrangulado y agónico, su boca se torció en una mueca de sombría satisfacción._

_―Lo dirás ―afirmó Gabriel en una oscura promesa―. Créeme que sí._

_Y se alejó, dejando a Crowley solo con su sufrimiento, y con una certeza que iba en aumento:_

_Tenía que salir de ahí._

_Tenía que encontrar a Azirafel._

_Tenía que saber._

****

El día después de la visita de Gabriel a la librería Azirafel tomó una decisión: no iba a parar hasta que hubiera encontrado un modo de neutralizar aquel condenado collar ―porque, aunque lo hubiera diseñado el Cielo, el cacharro era diabólico― y liberado a Crowley del control del Cielo o, más concretamente, del control de Gabriel.

El manual había demostrado ser prácticamente inútil y Azirafel supuso con amarga frustración que esa era razón por la cual Gabriel no había tenido ningún inconveniente en entregárselo. Sin embargo, el ángel descubrió que, si dictaba sus preguntas con cuidado, podía extraer alguna información útil de sus infernales páginas.

―¿El dispositivo puede causar daños permanentes al usuario? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño preocupado ante el manual y mirando furtivamente hacia la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, donde Crowley se encontraba en mitad de una muy necesaria siesta.

**«La mayoría de niveles de castigo son seguros a largo plazo».**

―¡Seguros! ―resopló indignado Azirafel― ¿Cómo van a ser seguros si…? ―De pronto, interrumpió su creciente diatriba.

Al manual no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él pensara.

Azirafel sopesó su siguiente pregunta y, entonces, volvió a preguntar entre dientes:

―¿Qué niveles de castigo son capaces de causar daños permanentes?

**«Los niveles 08, 09 y 10 son capaces de causar daños permanentes o incluso descorporización si se mantienen demasiado tiempo».**

Azirafel sintió náuseas al acordarse de lo que Gabriel había dicho sobre el castigo de nivel 10 que había infligido a Crowley durante horas.

―¿En qué punto un castigo de nivel 10 causa la descorporización?

Sabía que ahora solo se estaba torturando a sí mismo; saber esto no cambiaba nada, pues no tenía intención de permitir que Crowley volviera soportar otro castigo de nivel 10 durase lo que durase. Aun así, por alguna razón, simplemente sentía que tenía que saberlo.

**«Desconocido. La duración máxima en la que el dispositivo se ha mantenido en un castigo de nivel 10 es 2 horas y 37 minutos. No se produjo descorporización».**

Una fría furia comenzó a hervir en el pecho de Azirafel. Gabriel había usado un castigo así de cruel con Crowley sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que le haría.

Quería quitarle el collar del cuello a Crowley y colocarlo en el de Gabriel. Evidentemente, para someter a Gabriel, en primer lugar, necesitaría alguna especie de arma que funcionara en un arcángel o, al menos, una trampa ineludible. La librería contaba con un sótano. Estaba mohoso del desuso, pero podría servir para mantener preso a un ángel…

Azirafel parpadeó, sintiéndose súbitamente anonadado por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

«No, no, no me corresponde pensar ese tipo de cosas y, desde luego, a Crowley no le hace ningún bien. ¿Voy a dejar que el Cielo se le eche encima por mi sed de venganza? No, no, eso no puede ser…».

Azirafel bloqueó su espiral de pensamientos oscuros y volvió a centrar su atención en el manual. Su frente se arrugó, pensativa, al tiempo que una intrigante idea se gestaba.

―¿Puedes mostrarme el total de días que el demonio Crowley ha llevado puesto este dispositivo?

**«El demonio Crowley ha llevado puesto este dispositivo un total de 57 días».**

«37 días antes de que lo encontrara… ―pensó―. Hace casi tres semanas de eso…».

Una sensación de abatimiento embargó a Azirafel.

Sin intención de rendirse aún, pensó por un momento. El collar le había mostrado la duración máxima a la que Crowley había experimentado un cierto nivel. Quizás pudiera decirle… la duración total en ese nivel. Quizás pudiera enseñarle la duración total de cada nivel.

Y quizás…, solo quizás… la equivalencia de todos los totales pudiera superar los 57 días.

―¿Puedes mostrarme el registro de datos interno del dispositivo? Los detalles de cuánto tiempo ha estado el dispositivo funcionando en cada nivel de castigo.

Azirafel estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta que recibiría sería del tipo: «acceso denegado» o «se requiere aprobación de un arcángel».

No obstante, lo que recibió fue un informe diario que detallaba todas las veces que se habían cambiado los niveles del collar y cuánto tiempo se había mantenido en cada nivel desde el día en que Crowley había desaparecido. Azirafel intentó no hacerse ilusiones. Era muy probable que los detalles del registro coincidieran con su propia experiencia de ese tiempo, no con la de Crowley. Y, de hecho, el informe de los primeros días daba, en total, 24 horas (Azirafel comprobó con alivio, además, que durante esos días casi siempre se había mantenido el collar a nivel 01 a diferencia de algunos breves momentos en que aparecía más alto).

Pero, a medida que Azirafel continuaba bregando con los datos del registro los números dejaban de cuadrar. El día 7, por ejemplo, el collar se había dejado en el nivel 06 durante cuatro horas, y luego se había bajado al nivel 02 y se había dejado así durante otras 10 horas antes de volver a dejarlo en el 06 otras 33 horas. Azirafel trató de no pensar en Crowley y cómo lo habían dejado soportando un castigo tan severo y cruel durante tantísimo tiempo. Se encontraba a punto de hacer un descubrimiento, algo que quizás ayudara a Crowley a obtener las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

Si estos números eran correctos, entonces, de alguna manera, el día 7 contaba con 47 horas.

El día 9 parecía contar con 58.

Con entusiasmo y anticipación, Azirafel cogió una libreta en blanco y un lápiz y empezó a escribir frenéticamente haciendo los cálculos.

****

Crowley emergió del dormitorio un poco antes del ocaso, aún exhausto.

El no collar no ayudaba: incluso al nivel más bajo, drenaba su energía y lo dejaba débil y cansado la mayor parte del tiempo. Su sueño, lejos de ser reparador, estaba plagado de oscuras pesadillas de las que terminaba despertándose sorprendido, con el cuerpo empapado en un sudor frío y el corazón martillándole el pecho. Abatido, finalmente se aventuró en la sala de estar, donde Azirafel se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, garabateando como loco en un cuaderno. No se percató de que Crowley se había acercado a él, así que el demonio pasó los brazos por los hombros de su ángel.

―Hola ―dijo suavemente.

―Hola, vida, ¿has descansado con la siesta? ―El tono de voz de Azirafel era cordial, pero sonaba distraído.

―No mucho ―admitió Crowley con la voz ronca por el sueño a la vez que se inclinaba para besar el cuello de Azirafel―. No puedo dormir sin ti… Aunque no tenemos por qué dormir. Podríamos… no dormir…

―Ahora no, mi vida, ¿vale? ―El tono de su voz rozaba la impaciencia―. Estoy en mitad de algo importante y debo terminar. Estoy contigo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, sí, vale. ―Crowley retiró los brazos de donde los tenía descansando sobre Azirafel, tratando de no sentirse demasiado rechazado―. Voy a… hacer un poco de té.

―Sí, estupendo, vida ―dijo Azirafel con un tono que sugería que habría respondido de la misma forma si Crowley hubiera sugerido que iba a contar los peatones que podía atropellar en una sola hora punta en Londres.

Crowley suspiró y se desplazó hasta la cocina, encendió la luz y abrió la alacena donde se guardaba el té, justo al lado de su pequeña planta, que comenzaba a ponerse mustia de nuevo, con las hojas tornándose de un color parduzco y las diminutas flores moradas desperdigadas por la tierra bajo los tallos.

―¿Ya estás otra vez? ―le espetó Crowley, elevando la voz―. Pero ¿qué coño te pasa?

―¡Crowley, amor, por favor! ―exclamó Azirafel nervioso desde la otra habitación―. ¡Estoy intentando concentrarme!

Crowley lanzó una mirada resentida en dirección a la sala de estar justo antes de volver a centrar su atención en la planta (si bien el volumen de su voz se redujo considerablemente).

―No vales una mierda, ¿lo sabías? ¡No puedo ayudarte si tú no pones un poquito de tu parte, joder, que parece que ni te esfuerzas por mejorar! Estoy empezando a pensar que para esto mejor te tiro por ahí.

Conforme Crowley hablaba, las hojas de la pequeña planta comenzaron a temblar levemente. Crowley frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza con aire receloso. Quizás hubiera sido solo una ráfaga de aire o algún deseo por su parte, porque ninguna de sus plantas había mostrado miedo ante su presencia desde su regreso. Pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo: un ligero tembleque recorrió al pobre vegetal, que aguardaba su ración de amenazas y su posterior juicio.

Una breve imagen atravesó su mente: un par de perfectos y brillantes zapatos de vestir marrones fijaban su vista al tiempo que una intimidante figura se cernía sobre él, amonestándolo por sus fallos, mientras él simplemente esperaba… y esperaba con el corazón en un puño…, temblando…, indefenso…

Para su sorpresa, la reacción de la planta no le reportó ninguna satisfacción.

De pronto, lo había embargado una tristeza insoportable.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación, Crowley estiró una mano para tocar las imperfectas hojas, acariciándolas con suavidad al tiempo que estas temblaban con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en reparar el daño una vez más. Las zonas marchitas se desvanecieron, las mustias hojas volvieron a recuperar su vigor y grosor, y los diminutos pétalos morados flotaron de vuelta a su lugar para formar flores vibrantes y nuevas. El temblor en las hojas de la pequeña planta remitió a la vez que Crowley abría los ojos de nuevo para examinar su obra. Tras un pequeño gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia delante.

―Puedes hacerlo mejor ―murmuró con toda la severidad de la fue capaz―. Así que hazlo.

Sintiéndose repentinamente agotado a causa del milagro y de su para nada reparadora siesta, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, dejando la puerta entreabierta tras él.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Azirafel no se acordaba ya de que le había prometido té.

Crowley se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mirando hacia arriba, a la ventana, con el brillo morado del ocaso apenas perceptible en la oscura penumbra de la habitación. Aún no era de noche, pero Crowley no quería despertarse dentro de un par de horas cuando oscureciera. Llevó una mano hacia la lámpara de noche en la mesilla y, justo en aquel instante, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió completamente dando paso a Azirafel.

―¿Vas a dormir otra vez, vida? ―preguntó suavemente con el rostro ensombrecido por la luz del pasillo al otro lado de la habitación.

―Sí, estoy en ello ―murmuró Crowley, apagando la luz. Se quitó las gafas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

―Ah, qué bien, porque, bueno, te he hecho una cosa…

A pesar del cansancio y de su estado de ánimo, a Crowley le pudo la curiosidad. Levantó la cabeza, apoyándose en un codo a medida que Azirafel se aproximaba y se sentaba cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama. Se giró levemente, hurgó en el interior de su chaqueta y extrajo una cosa, que presentó a Crowley con una sonrisa de entusiasmo y esperanza.

Era algo más grande que una naranja, con una forma vagamente redondeada, y brillaba. La bola desprendía una agradable sensación de calor que Crowley pudo notar cuando Azirafel se la puso entre las manos. La luz que emitía era cálida también, calmante y acogedora, y brillaba lo justo para mantener alejadas las sombras.

―La he hecho yo ―dijo Azirafel con el tono cohibido de aquel que hace una confesión―. Es, literalmente, una parte de mí. Está hecha de mi gracia. Pensé que sería una fuente de luz menos irritante que la de la lámpara de noche y-y puedes ponerla sin riesgo alguno en la cama contigo si quieres para…, para algo de calor extra y por si te despiertas, bueno, puede que no te despiertes hasta que no hayas descansado si…

Su voz se apagó, pero Crowley lo comprendió.

El pequeño artilugio le brindaba exactamente las mismas sensaciones que Azirafel: calidez, seguridad y comodidad. Crowley no lograba despegar sus ojos de la bola, sumido en su luz. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, apretando la pequeña luz contra su pecho, y sintió como si una bolsa de agua caliente se acurrucara contra la suave y mullida almohada.

―Siento tener que seguir trabajando por ahora ―dijo Azirafel suavemente―. Pero créeme cuando te digo que es por ti, mi vida. Y merecerá la pena.

Crowley sintió cómo sus inseguridades y su resquemor se desvanecían. Alargó una mano en dirección a Azirafel, que la sostuvo, agradecido, y se la llevó a los labios para besarla con ternura. Crowley sonrió despacio y adormilado, pues ya comenzaba a notar que se quedaba dormido, y esta vez permanecer dormido sería más fácil con el regalo de su ángel acurrucado en sus brazos, como si Azirafel continuara velando por él, aunque no se encontrara allí.

―Gracias, ángel ―murmuró Crowley, que ya tenía la mirada borrosa por el sueño―. Te quiero.

La última cosa de la que fue consciente antes de sumirse completamente en el sueño fue la ligera presión de los labios de Azirafel sobre su frente, la luz de la lámpara de noche, apagándose, y el suave sonido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse.

****

Azirafel estuvo trabajando durante varias horas, leyendo con atención los números con los que el manual le había provisto. Desde un punto de vista realista y lógico… no tenían ningún sentido.

Había muchísimas horas. Demasiadas.

Azirafel había descubierto que casi todos los días en los que Crowley había estado desaparecido, según los datos del collar, contaban con 30 horas. En muchos otros, el tiempo, aunque hubiera quedado registrado como un día, equivalía al de dos semanas.

Se sintió vagamente aliviado al ver que el total de tiempo en el que el nivel 10 había estado activo se limitaba a aquella ocasión específica sobre la que había preguntado. El resto de ajustes más altos los habían usado con una frecuencia perturbadora, pero las mayores discrepancias de tiempo se encontraban en los ajustes más bajos. Días, que deberían haber sido horas, con un sufrimiento mínimo infligido por el collar. 

Al principio, Azirafel no podía encontrarle el sentido a todo aquello, y entonces, una conocida furia abrasadora surgió en su interior a medida que comenzaba a entenderlo.

«Pues claro, si quería que Crowley se centrara en otra cosa, en algo mucho peor, tenía que tener el collar bajo».

Estos largos periodos de tiempo fueron las veces que Gabriel había torturado a Crowley personalmente.

Azirafel se obligó a concentrarse en su tarea hasta que, por fin, y de la mejor manera que pudo, tuvo el recuento total de números. El registro ―desplegado en una hoja razonablemente limpia de la parte de atrás de su cuaderno―, contaba con el número de horas por cada día que había pasado en la Tierra, el tiempo en el que cada nivel del collar había estado funcionando y, por último, el total de tiempo que había pasado.

Cuando Azirafel regresó al dormitorio, los rayos dorados y rosados del amanecer, que acababa de comenzar, se filtraban por la ventana. Crowley comenzaba a despertar a su vez tras un largo descanso. Parpadeó ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se sentó en la cama con ojos adormilados y la voz ronca, pero teñida de una inequívoca inquietud al contemplar el semblante y la expresión de Azirafel.

―Ángel, ¿qué pasa?

Azirafel observó a Crowley durante largo rato de forma vulnerable e insegura… Sus serpentinos ojos, desnudos y confiados ante su mirada, lo miraban abiertos de par en par… y no pudo imaginar cómo alguien le podría haber infligido una crueldad semejante…

Durante tanto tiempo…

La luz nocturna que Azirafel le había entregado descansaba inadvertida al lado de Crowley, que ahora se encontraba sentado completamente erguido. El ángel se arrodilló junto a la cama y estiró una mano para coger las de Crowley a la vez que el demonio fruncía el ceño, preocupado.

―¿Qué ocurre? Ángel, me estás asustando.

Azirafel le dedicó lo que podía haber sido una sonrisa mucho más reconfortante y afectuosa si las lágrimas no le hubieran empañado la vista. Dio un profundo suspiro justo antes de responder, con palabras medidas y deliberadas:

―367 días, 14 horas y 27 minutos.

Crowley parpadeó, meneando la cabeza, confundido, y entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y su boca se abrió en un gesto de sorpresa a medida que Azirafel se explicaba:

―Ese es el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido en realidad, Crowley. Más de un año.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio, apartando la mirada y fijándola en la cama que había entre ambos durante un momento, claramente procesando lo que acababa de oír, antes de levantar la vista de nuevo para mirar a Azirafel a los ojos. Su voz, titubeante e insegura, preguntó:

―Cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Por el registro de datos del manual. He accedido hoy y las horas no se han sumado. El collar registra la duración real del tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, Crowley. Y tenías razón. Tenías razón.

Crowley volvió a mirar la cama, visiblemente abrumado, y dio una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire.

―No sé cómo lo hicieron o por qué ―prosiguió Azirafel―, pero ahora tenemos una prueba, una prueba segura de que se ha manipulado el tiempo. Ahora lo sé, sin ninguna duda. ―Azirafel se inclinó hacia el colchón para mirar a Crowley a los ojos, apretándole las manos con suavidad, y Crowley le devolvió una mirada perdida y turbada.

―Y también sé otra cosa, mi vida ―susurró Azirafel con reverencia―: Sé que eres increíblemente fuerte por haber soportado algo así y haberme protegido durante tanto tiempo. Crowley, vida mía, qué valiente eres…

Azirafel dudó solo un instante antes de levantarse para sentarse en la cama junto a Crowley que, acto seguido, escondió el rostro en el hombro del ángel, aferrándose con manos temblorosas a su camisa. Azirafel frunció el ceño, preocupado.

―¿Crowley?

Azirafel intentó con mucho cuidado y delicadeza que Crowley se sentara, pero este se opuso, pegando la cabeza contra su hombro con tanta fuerza que casi dolía. Tras un breve instante, Azirafel pudo sentir la cálida humedad de sus lágrimas, oír su respiración entrecortada…, y percibir la arrolladora sensación de tristeza que emanaba de él.

Con un gesto de su mano, Azirafel puso la brillante luz sobre la mesita de noche y la dejó ahí. Apartó a Crowley con suavidad, pero solo el tiempo justo para cubrirse con las sábanas y deslizarse bajo ellas junto a él, estrechándolo contra sus brazos mientras Crowley sollozaba silenciosamente.


	18. Capítulo 17

_Crowley permaneció lo que le parecieron días encerrado en su oscura celda, con las ajadas alas doloridas y ardiendo mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra el collar, que restringía su capacidad de recuperación._

_Con sus pensamientos como única compañía, pensaba en el dolor, por supuesto, y deseaba desesperadamente que parase, anhelando la muerte como alternativa a este martirio eterno. También pensaba en Gabriel y se preguntaba con miedo cuándo regresaría y qué nuevo tormento habría concebido como medio para convencerlo de que admitiera lo que él deseaba._

_Y pensaba en Azirafel._

_Se preguntaba si estaría vivo…, si estaría buscándolo…, si el Cielo lo habría llamado para interrogarlo como había dicho Gabriel._

_Se preguntaba si Azirafel lo habría traicionado._

_«No lo haría ―se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, a veces, solo en su cabeza; otras, en susurros febriles en la quietud de la celda―. No lo haría, me quiere, no lo haría…»._

_Casi deseó el castigo del collar para que los calambrazos de dolor arrasaran con sus pensamientos y evitar así que se atormentara de este modo, para que mantuviera sus preocupaciones y dudas a raya… Pero Gabriel sabía lo que se hacía dejándolo a merced de un sufrimiento mayor, uno que su propia mente se encargaba de trazar. Lo único que el collar ofrecía era un constante sonido de interferencias que no contaba con la suficiente potencia como para ahogar los miedos de Crowley._

_Y un día, de repente, aquello también se fue._

_Crowley parpadeó ante la tenue luz procedente de la puerta de su celda, que se encontraba abierta. El completo silencio que reinaba era escalofriante, casi abrumador. Estaba seguro de que Gabriel había cerrado la puerta de la celda tras él, sin embargo, ahí estaba, abierta de par en par. Aunque, bueno, él había estado algo ido estos últimos días._

_O semanas. Ya no estaba seguro._

_Lo que sí era seguro es que la puerta estaba abierta, algo que nunca ocurría cuando no se encontraba encadenado al suelo en el centro de la sala. La puerta abierta y el collar mudo._

_Crowley llevó una mano vacilante hacia él y se preparó para un calambre serio mientras lo tocaba._

_Nada._

_Lo intentó de nuevo, deslizando la punta de sus dedos entre el metal y su cuello, y torció el rostro en una mueca cuando rozó con la mano la piel erosionada, pero el collar siguió sin castigarlo por tocarlo. Crowley sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba mientras buscaba apresuradamente con ambas manos alguna especie de cierre o hebilla que desabrochara el artilugio para poder quitárselo…_

_Pero no había nada. El collar estaba liso por todas partes excepto por la diminuta pantalla de lectura y los botones que lo controlaban._

_Con cuidado, Crowley se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando el cambio de peso sacudió sus alas, que seguían doloridas. A su juicio, ya no sangraban, pero aún le ardían al contacto con el aire. Crowley se dirigió hacia la puerta con todos los nervios en tensión y preparado para lo peor al tiempo que reunía el último ápice de valor que le quedaba, y miró hacia fuera._

_Lo último que quería aquí era atraer la atención._

_Pero, por lo visto, no había nadie que pudiera percatarse de su presencia._

_El pasillo que daba al exterior de su celda estaba desierto y en silencio. Había varias mesas de escritorio y sillas vacías a cada lado. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque las blancas paredes y los grandes ventanales otorgaban al área una sensación de luminosidad. Nada indicaba que hubiera ángeles cerca; ni sonidos de gente trabajando, andando o hablando. Nada._

_Era como si el Cielo hubiera echado el cierre._

_A Crowley se le aceleró el corazón y el estómago se le revolvió por los nervios (y quizás por un leve atisbo de esperanza)._

_¿Sería posible que pudiera salir de verdad?_

_Se desplazó hasta el pasillo, mirando ansiosamente. Si alguien lo detenía, razonó, podría decir que solo quería ver lo que pasaba, que por qué estaba abierta la puerta o que dónde estaba todo el mundo; que, realmente, él no estaba tratando de huir, eso sería una insensatez. Pero nadie lo detuvo, nadie apareció conforme avanzaba por el largo pasillo sin dejarse distraer por las espectaculares vistas que ofrecía la gran pared de cristal al otro lado._

_Nadie lo había detenido todavía cuando llegó a las escaleras mecánicas._

_El único sonido en todo el lugar parecía ser el leve rumor eléctrico de las escaleras, que ponía los vellos de punta en el silencio. Crowley miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de respirar hondo y dar un paso adelante. Resistió el impulso de bajar corriendo, reticente a hacer ruido innecesario o atraer la atención, aunque siguiera sin haber señales de vida._

_A medida que se aproximaba a la base de las escaleras podía ver las ventanas que daban al exterior, los coches y los viandantes. Su corazón latía emocionado en su interior: ¡Ya le quedaba poco! ¡Ya casi era libre! Bajó de la escalera y se apresuró hacia la puerta giratoria con un único nombre resonando en su mente una y otra vez, listo para gritarlo a través de su conexión en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera:_

_¡Azirafel!_

_Tocó la puerta, la abrió y, de pronto, el collar volvió a la vida con un calambrazo. Hubo un breve instante de sonido de interferencias a modo de aviso justo antes de que se activara a toda potencia y mandara crueles descargas de eléctrica agonía por todo su cuerpo, provocando que colapsara cuando el dolor atravesó sus alas destrozadas, abrasándolas de nuevo._

_Pero no se detuvo._

_El castigo continuó en constantes oleadas que se agolpaban sobre él, ahogándolo. Sin poder respirar, jadeó y agarró en vano el collar en un desesperado intento de hacerlo parar. Fue vagamente consciente cuando unas manos robustas y conocidas le apartaron las manos del collar y lo levantaron para llevarlo a rastras hasta las escaleras y luego otra vez a través del largo y blanco pasillo._

_De vuelta a su celda._

_Crowley soltó un alarido ante la dolorosa descarga que sintió cuando las manos lo arrojaron bruscamente sobre el suelo. Se apartó de las manos, que ahora se dirigían a su cuello y, ante su forcejeo, le propinaron una bofetada seca, seguida de un fuerte zarandeo._

_―¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte, idiota! ―gruñó Gabriel._

_A pesar del dolor, el entrenamiento de Crowley surtió efecto y se quedó quieto y dócil― aunque su cuerpo, agónico, continuara temblando― mientras Gabriel llevaba una mano a los botones del collar y presionaba unos pocos en secuencia. Entonces, la agonía del nivel 08 que había estado experimentando disminuyó con rapidez, dejándolo con los intensos calambres y la sensación de hormigueo de después. Crowley fue vagamente consciente de que Gabriel se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre él._

_―La verdad es que, últimamente, no paras de defraudarme, Crowley. ―La voz de Gabriel era gélida y sonaba enfadada―. Lo mal que te portaste la última vez que estuve aquí y ahora esto. Creía que por fin estábamos progresando. Haciendo avances. Pero no, entonces vas y das marcha atrás, justo a donde empezamos. Aunque supongo que eso es lo que se te da bien, ¿no? Rebelarte. ―Gabriel se calló un momento―. Discúlpate. ―La orden era dura como el acero y la amenaza que ocultaba, inequívoca._

_Crowley simplemente se quedó ahí, tratando de recobrar el aliento, con el corazón roto por la pérdida de aquello que había estado tan cerca de conseguir. Ya estaba cansado, muy cansado y harto del dolor, de la humillación y de las manipulaciones. Quería irse a casa. Quería a su ángel. Ya estaba hasta las narices, joder._

_Se mantuvo en silencio de forma terca._

_Gabriel respondió agarrando la protuberancia de la parte superior de su ala y retorciendo despiadadamente el hueso hacia atrás, arrancando las plumas carbonizadas y ensangrentadas con sus dedos. Crowley aulló de dolor e intentó apartarse, pero Gabriel lo tenía agarrado firmemente. En represalia, lo retorció con ahínco._

_―¡Lo siento! ―resopló Crowley sin aliento―. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_Gabriel aflojó su agarre, pero no lo soltó._

_―¿Qué eres, Crowley? ―preguntó una vez más de forma cansina, como si supiera la respuesta, como si ya supiera lo que iba a hacer después―. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?_

_Crowley tragó saliva despacio._

_Llegados a este punto, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse._

_Se armó de valor para el dolor que sabía que vendría, enderezó los hombros y apretó la mandíbula con terquedad. Manteniendo la mirada fija en algún punto alrededor de las rodillas de Gabriel, no dijo nada._

_Gabriel rio por lo bajo, algo triste._

_―Bueno ―suspiró―, pues si te empeñas en comportarte como el ángel caído y rebelde que eres, así te trataré._

_El agarre que mantenía en su ala se suavizó en una incongruente caricia antes de soltarla del todo y dar unos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y el estómago de Crowley se encogió cuando vio el destello metálico del mando en la mano de Gabriel._

_En cuestión de segundos el dolor alcanzó un nivel insoportable, uno que Crowley no había experimentado antes proveniente del collar: una agonía arrolladora que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera ardiendo, consumiéndose desde el interior. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, todos sus músculos estaban rígidos, agarrotados ante el incesante tormento._

_―Nivel 10 ―explicó Gabriel, y su voz iba y venía debido a la sangre que martillaba en sus oídos―. Es lo más parecido a estar en el Infierno sin… bueno, sin estar en el Infierno._

_Si Crowley hubiera podido hablar, habría contradicho aquella suposición. En realidad, Gabriel no tenía forma de saberlo. Nunca había estado en el Infierno y nunca se había probado el collar. Pero Crowley había experimentado ambos y él sí lo sabía:_

_El Infierno no era nada comparado con esto._

_Gabriel recorrió con la mano la piel desnuda de la espalda de Crowley, que temblaba y ya estaba cubierta de sudor, con una cruel sonrisa en los labios a medida que el demonio se hundía más y más en una agonía indescriptible._

_―Bienvenido a casa ―dijo sonriendo satisfecho._

_Entonces se puso de pie y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Pasaron horas hasta que regresó._

****

Habían pasado cinco días desde la visita de Gabriel a la librería y Azirafel no había dejado de estudiar.

Estaba decidido a encontrar respuestas, a liberar a Crowley del yugo de Gabriel. La información que había descubierto sobre la discrepancia temporal le había permitido al menos meterse en la cama con Crowley y descansar un poco aquella noche. No obstante, a la mañana siguiente, antes de que el demonio se hubiera despertado, Azirafel ya había abandonado la cama y se encontraba en la sala de estar, enfrascado de nuevo en el trabajo.

Crowley comprendía por qué lo hacía; pero también comprendía que era inútil.

No había forma de detener a Gabriel.

Azirafel estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con un libro muy antiguo y muy pesado sobre su regazo, y Crowley se acurrucó a su lado. Desde hacía unos días esta había sido la única forma con la que había conseguido que su ángel le prestara algo de atención. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos de Azirafel, que se enredaban en su cabello y, de vez en cuando, se deslizaban hasta abajo para acariciar suavemente su hombro o su brazo.

Aquello solo hacía que Crowley quisiera más.

Después de todo, esto era algo que dentro de muy poco ya no iba a poder disfrutar.

Crowley volteó el rostro sobre el pecho de Azirafel y lo besó con suavidad a la vez que su brazo, que rodeaba su vientre, se desplazaba hacia abajo para juguetear con la cintura de sus pantalones. Deslizó los dedos justo bajo el dobladillo y los movió adelante y atrás de forma provocadora. Azirafel dejó escapar una suave risita y llevó una mano hasta la de Crowley para apartarla.

―Como sigas así ―le reprochó con cariño― no voy a terminar esto nunca, amor.

―Nunca vas a terminarlo de todas formas ―dijo Crowley haciendo pucheros―. Vas a tirarte hasta el maldito fin de los tiempos ignorándome e investigando.

Azirafel cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado con cuidado. Entonces se giró hacia Crowley para tenerlo de frente y puso una mano en su rostro.

―¿Qué te parece esto entonces? ―dijo con voz queda y tentadora, inclinándose para besar los labios de Crowley tiernamente, despacio y con vehemencia. Se retiró levemente y, con ojos brillantes, le aseguró―: Tienes toda mi…

Su voz quedo interrumpida súbitamente; la cálida expresión soñadora y afectuosa de sus ojos, congelada, como su mano, inmóvil de forma antinatural contra el rostro de Crowley.

Crowley sintió que su estómago se encogía dolorosamente y que un sudor frío perlaba su frente al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y al instante supo instintivamente ―un momento antes de que la alarma se disparase en su cabeza― que algo sobrenatural se hallaba cerca de la librería.

Gabriel estaba viniendo.

Habían pasado cinco días desde la visita de Gabriel a la librería. Bueno, que Azirafel supiera.

Crowley sabía que Gabriel había estado otras dos veces desde entonces y que esta era la tercera.

La última vez Crowley no lo voy venir. Él estaba en el dormitorio y Azirafel en la sala de estar. La alarma se había activado y él había ido precipitadamente a ver si Azirafel la había sentido también.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Y Gabriel se encontraba sentado a su lado, apoltronado en el sofá como si fuera suyo.

Esta vez Crowley tuvo un poco más de tiempo.

Liberándose con cuidado del abrazo congelado de Azirafel se quitó las gafas, las dejó encima de la mesa y se desplazó rápidamente hasta las escaleras. Si esto tenía que ocurrir, prefería que fuera abajo en la librería, a una distancia segura para Azirafel, y no en el supuesto lugar seguro que compartían. 

A mitad de camino bajando las escaleras Gabriel apareció justo al final, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Hizo un pequeño gesto circular con la mano y Crowley, sintiéndose vacío, se dio la vuelta para subir de nuevo. Para cuando Gabriel llegó arriba, Crowley ya se encontraba frente a él, arrodillado y expectante.

Gabriel el sonrió de forma condescendiente justo antes de agarrarle bruscamente la camisa con una mano y el pelo con la otra y llevárselo a rastras hasta la sala de estar para volver a colocarlo de rodillas a pocos metros de donde Azirafel se encontraba.

―Así mejor ―afirmó Gabriel, radiante y confiado―, que Azirafel vea bien, ¿no? Qué pena que no esté mirando en la dirección correcta. ―Gabriel frunció el ceño con expresión crítica y burlona―. ¿A quién habrá estado mirando? ¿Y con quién habrá estado… bueno, ya sabes, morreándose? ―Arqueó una ceja dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Crowley contuvo las ganas de mirar a Azirafel. Sabía que la posición en la que se había quedado era bastante incriminatoria.

Pero él quería que Gabriel se centrara en él.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―le preguntó en voz baja, resignado.

Los labios de Gabriel se fruncieron en una mueca de enfado ante la actitud de Crowley, y se agachó frente a él con una sonrisa crispada y maliciosa en los labios.

―Quiero que me enseñes esas alas tan bonitas, cielo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Crowley por completo. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho, sintiendo ya las lágrimas de desesperación ardiendo en los ojos.

―Por favor ―susurró meneando con la cabeza gacha.

Las alas aún le dolían mucho desde la última vez.

Gabriel se puso de pie y toda huella de talante de la que había hecho gala se evaporó. Su expresión se endureció, tornándose amenazadora conforme avanzaba intencionadamente hacia Azirafel.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó Crowley, revelando sus alas al tiempo que ahogaba un grito de dolor en cuanto estas se materializaron al plano terrenal.

Gabriel sonrió satisfecho y, despacio, se desplazó hasta quedar junto a Crowley. El demonio bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sabía que ahora sus alas eran una pesadilla: estaban mucho peor que cuando Azirafel lo trajo a casa. Enormes puñados de plumas habían sido arrancadas y las que quedaban estaban rotas o quebradas. La piel desnuda donde habían estado las plumas estaba amoratada y maltrecha. Desde atrás Gabriel le agarró el ala izquierda y este no pudo contener lastimero gemido de dolor.

―¿Pero tú te crees con derecho a opinar sobre lo que pasa, Crowley? ―gruñó Gabriel, tirando con brusquedad y provocando que su cautivo dejara escapar otro suplicante alarido de dolor―. No puedes. Yo hago esto cuando, donde y como quiero. El tiempo que a mí me de la gana. Y nada ni nadie puede detenerme. Tú no. Y, desde luego, él tampoco.

Gabriel se desplazó, rodeando a Crowley hasta quedar frente a él sin soltar su ala, retorciéndola cruelmente a la vez que se agachaba, ignorando sus desesperados gritos entrecortados, que iban en aumento.

―¿Se puede saber a qué sigues aferrándote, cielo? ―exigió saber Gabriel con suavidad, meneando la cabeza con falsa compasión. La mano que tenía libre descansaba en los temblorosos labios de Crowley, en un chirriante contraste con el dolor que la otra mano le estaba causando―. ¡Si es un inútil! No puede salvarte. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a él mismo. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Solo dime la verdad para que podamos avanzar y tú puedas dejar de sufrir de esta manera.

Crowley negó con la cabeza; las lágrimas le goteaban desde los ojos, que miraban hacia el suelo de madera.

―No lo voy a hacer ―susurró.

―¿Cómo dices? ―Gabriel se inclinó hacia adelante, ceñudo, y Crowley se arrepintió desesperadamente de haber hablado en voz alta. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

―No lo voy a hacer ―repitió de forma algo más alta―, porque vas a seguir haciéndome esto; haciéndome daño.

Gabriel asintió lentamente y le soltó el ala mientras procesaba sus palabras.

―Probablemente ―reconoció, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros―. Umm… ―Frunció el ceño, pensativo, dándose golpecitos con un dedo en los labios como sopesando algo, justo antes de juntar las manos frente al rostro de Crowley con una sonrisa radiante a la vez que este hacía una mueca―. ¡Ya sé! ―afirmó entonces―. A lo mejor no tienes por qué molestarte en confesar; eso ya es algo completamente innecesario llegados a este punto. A lo mejor dejo el tiempo parado mientras voy al Infierno y le cojo a Beelzebub algo de fuego infernal justo delante de sus narices. A lo mejor vuelvo aquí y… tu preciado ángel no tiene ni que ir a juicio. ―Agarró la nuca de Crowley y tiró de él para acercarlo, mascullando las últimas palabras de forma dura y amenazadora en su oído―: A lo mejor esta librería sale ardiendo esta noche con Azirafel en su interior. Y su ilícito demonio se vuelve al Cielo conmigo.

―No… ―Crowley negó con la cabeza desesperadamente mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente―. No, no lo hagas…

Gabriel lo soltó con un bronco empujón. Entonces, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Azirafel. Actuando sin pensar, Crowley estiró el brazo para agarrar a Gabriel por la muñeca y tirar de él para alejarlo de su ángel. Sin embargo, no había llegado a tocarlo siquiera cuando el collar se activó, mandando calambrazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, y deteniendo su intento en consecuencia.

A medida que el castigo remitía, Crowley levantó lentamente la cabeza de sus temblorosas manos, respirando agitadamente, y se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando vio la sonrisa cruel que se dibujó en los labios de Gabriel, que se había agachado de nuevo, y la gélida furia que inundaba sus ojos.

―Querías hacerme daño ―observó con una leve sorpresa que revestía su rabia.

―No ―insistió Crowley suplicando―. E-es que… no quería que le hicieras daño…

―Ah, pero tu intención era dañina. Querías hacerme daño. ―Gabriel señaló con el dedo a Crowley, acusándolo―. Si no, el collar no se habría activado. Querías protegerlo hasta el punto de herirme a mí.

Se levantó despacio, alzándose sobre el demonio aterrado y tembloroso. Permaneció inmóvil durante un instante, mirando hacia abajo con desprecio y rabia, y llevó la mano hacia atrás, cerrándola en un puño. Inmediatamente después, el puño atravesó el rostro de Crowley en un golpe seco, seguido de unos cuantos más hasta que este se desplomó de costado sobre el suelo, con la cara hinchada y amoratada ya debido a la fuerza de la paliza. Su mente se nubló y se tiñó de puntos negros, que danzaban ante sus ojos, cuando Gabriel lo agarró y lo volvió a poner de rodillas.

―¿Tanto quieres protegerlo? Pues a ver qué te parece esto ―sugirió Gabriel con una voz melosa y tentadora―: Tú confiesas, me lo cuentas todo… Y yo le concedo el perdón.

Crowley solo pudo parpadear; sus pensamientos aún seguían adormecidos y no sabía si estaba escuchando bien.

―Sí ―le confirmó Gabriel, asintiendo alentadoramente con la cabeza―. Lo tuyo son las tentaciones, ¿no? Y él es bastante ingenuo, así que podemos decir que fue un desliz por su parte. ―El tono de su voz era comprensivo y empático―. No es el fin del mundo. Tú me dices la verdad y yo no castigo a Azirafel… Te castigo a ti ―corrigió, encogiendo un hombro y haciendo un mohín―. Y luego, pues, con el tiempo… te dejo morir. ―A Crowley le asustó lo tentadora que le seguía pareciendo aquella oferta―. ¿Qué te parece el trato? ―Su sonrisa de vendedor de coches se disipó levemente al añadir―: Es el mejor que te voy a ofrecer.

Crowley guardó silencio durante un rato, deseando que la dolorosa neblina en su cabeza se disipara. Le dolían las alas. Le dolía la cara. Quería que se acabara todo. Quería que Azirafel estuviera a salvo. Y aún con la cabeza mareada por los golpes, sabía que no le convenía aceptar.

―No ―murmuró arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, que oía distorsionadas debido a la hinchazón que le cubría medio rostro―. Tú no eres capaz de prometerme nada.

Gabriel arqueó las cejas.

―¿No? ¿Y eso?

Crowley lo miró con resentimiento amargo en los ojos mientras le repetía las palabras que él mismo le había dicho anteriormente:

―Porque soy un esclavo. No tengo derecho a nada. Puedes decirme o quitarme lo que quieras, pero nunca le otorgarás el perdón.

Gabriel parecía sorprendido, impresionado incluso. En un rápido movimiento, se aproximó y se agachó junto a Crowley para agarrar la parte de su rostro que no tenía tantos cardenales. Crowley se apartó, pero Gabriel lo sujetaba con firmeza, atrayéndolo para besarlo en la sien…, luego en la mejilla… y, entonces, en el cuello… mientras él se estremecía y trataba en vano de voltear la cabeza en su desesperación.

―Qué bien me conoces, cielo ―susurró. Agarrando a Crowley del pelo, le dio un fuerte tirón y sonrió contra su mejilla cuando este ahogó un quejido. Su voz se endureció y se tornó amenazadora al añadir―: O no tanto como creías para estar mirándome a los ojos.

Crowley cerró los ojos e intentó bajar la cabeza, pero Gabriel lo sujetaba con fuerza, pegándolo a él.

―Lo s-sssiento ―susurró―. Por favor, lo siento…

Ignorando sus ruegos, Gabriel deslizó la mano que tenía libre por debajo de su camisa. Crowley hizo una mueca de asco y meneó la cabeza, suplicando, pero la mano en su rostro apretó con más fuerza, impidiendo que se apartara mientras hacía presión con el pulgar sobre la marca en su espalda. Cuando Crowley no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar, Gabriel sonrió contra su garganta.

―¿Sabes qué significa esto, cielo? ―le preguntó Gabriel con voz queda e íntima―. Significa que el patético jueguecito que os lleváis y lo que crees que estás protegiendo… No es nada. ―Casi le escupió la última palabra a la cara―. No tiene sentido. Porque eres mío. Para siempre. Eso es lo que significa. ―Zarandeó a Crowley ligeramente, hundiendo con fuerza el pulgar en la base de su espalda, y Crowley pudo sentir el calor abrasador de su furia, la amenaza tras sus palabras―: Dilo ―exigió.

―Tuyo ―dijo Crowley de forma ahogada. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados―. Soy tuyo… por favor…

―Y tanto que sí ―espetó Gabriel.

Ignorando el llanto y las súplicas desesperadas del demonio, le dio la vuelta para colocarlo frente a Azirafel de nuevo y Crowley ya sabía lo que venía después. Gabriel recalcaba esto cada vez. Ante la mirada ciega y congelada de Azirafel, el arcángel besó a Crowley en la boca intencionadamente despacio y de forma posesiva, abriéndose camino mientras lo sujetaba firmemente para que no se alejara.

Aunque, a estas alturas, no se habría atrevido.

Cuando Gabriel se retiró por fin, Crowley estaba totalmente destrozado: temblaba violentamente y sollozaba con la cara, hinchada y amoratada, bañada en lágrimas. No pudo evitar encogerse cuando Gabriel volvió a llevar una mano a su rostro, pero para pasarla suavemente por su mejilla y sanar los moratones y la hinchazón que su puño había provocado. Luego pasó la mano por el suelo, en el lugar en el que habían estado, y cada resto de sangre y plumas se evaporó de igual forma.

Sin embargo, Gabriel dejó las alas como estaban. Ambos sabían que Azirafel no las iba a ver.

A Crowley no le convenía dejar que aquello pasara.

Gabriel recorrió una vez más el ala con su mano de forma casi melancólica y Crowley trató en vano de reprimir un escalofrío al tiempo que el arcángel se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

―Ya las puedes ocultar, cielo. ―Se irguió―. Te daré unos minutos para que vuelvas a hacer… lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo. ―Ondeó una mano en un gesto de asco en dirección a Azirafel―. Y entonces reiniciaré el tiempo. ―Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo, le dijo por encima del hombro―: Hasta la próxima.

Y se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

Sintiéndose frío, entumecido y desolado, Crowley se puso de pie lentamente. Le palpitaban las alas, tenía el estómago revuelto y los ojos le ardían con nuevas lágrimas, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Fue hacia la sala de estar y recuperó sus gafas de sol para volver a ponérselas. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, trepó entre los brazos de su ángel, rodeó su vientre como había hecho y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. 

Ladeó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia adelante, tal y como había estado justo después de que Azirafel lo besara, y su corazón se llenó de dolor ante la alegría inconsciente y el cariño que vio en el rostro de su amor.

Crowley se sentía muy, muy solo.

―… atención. ―Los cálidos ojos de Azirafel volvieron a la vida y besó a Crowley de nuevo con labios suaves y dulces mientras inclinaba la cabeza para apoyarla en la frente de Crowley con un suspiro pesaroso―. Aunque me temo que no por mucho tiempo, mi vida. Podría descansar un poco, pero… de verdad que debo seguir trabajando para poder acabar con esto.

―Lo entiendo. ―Crowley asintió, bajando la mirada, y bajó la cabeza para dejarla descansar sobre el pecho de Azirafel. La verdad es que se sintió aliviado: ya no quería que Azirafel le prestara atención, ahora no. No cuando no sabía si iba a poder mantener la calma mucho más tiempo. Pensó que debería haberse vuelto al dormitorio, pero no podía concebir la idea de estar lejos de Azirafel últimamente. Necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, saber que aún seguía aquí, a salvo, vivo.

―Siempre lo haces, vida, y por eso te quiero ―dijo Azirafel con ternura. Una mano recorrió con cariño su cabello, calmando el dolor fantasma del agarre brusco y dominante de Gabriel, y con la otra recuperó su libro y lo abrió sobre su regazo―. Un día esto habrá acabado y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Crowley se sintió agradecido por sus gafas, que escondían las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, provocadas tanto por el ingenuo optimismo de Azirafel como por su asombrosa ternura. Después de la brutalidad de Gabriel, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Se aferró a su ángel en silencio y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, intentando que no se derramaran. Sin embargo, una se escapó y fue a parar al borde inferior del cristal derecho de sus gafas, y Crowley observó consternado cómo se deslizaba por la lente y caía sobre el libro de Azirafel.

Azirafel se puso rígido, aunque Crowley pudo notar que fue una sensación más natural que otras veces; pudo oír cómo tomaba aliento con suavidad, el latido de su corazón bajo su mano.

―Crowley. ―La voz de Azirafel era muy suave y cauta―. Vida mía, ¿estás bien?

Crowley no sabía cómo iba a fingir que lo estaba. No podía.

Volteó el rostro para enterrarlo en el pecho de Azirafel, meneó la cabeza y se aferró a su ángel.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Sus brazos rodearon a Crowley, uno fue a parar a su nuca y el otro lo pasó sobre sus hombros. Su voz, sus manos eran insoportablemente dulces―. Dime, mi amor, ¿qué es? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

―No lo sé. ―Las palabras de Crowley estaban rotas, como lo estaba todo su ser―. No lo sé ―dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

No es que estuviera mintiendo exactamente, y no había posibilidad alguna de que fuera a contarle nada más.

Azirafel, en su infinito optimismo e ingenua confianza, aceptó aquello como una respuesta perfectamente válida.

―No te preocupes ―le aseguró en un tono callado y tranquilizador mientras lo presionaba para que se sentara algo más erguido, lo justo para que pudiera darse la vuelta y poner las piernas en el sofá―. Eso es, ponte así un poco… Sí, eso es, así mejor… ―Las manipuló con cuidado hasta que Crowley quedó recostado entre sus piernas, con la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho―. No pasa nada si no lo sabes ―le dijo pasando los dedos por su cabello y acariciándole la espalda―. No siempre sabemos por qué y no pasa nada. Estoy aquí, Crowley. Estoy aquí, mi vida.

Y por un momento muy breve ―el único que sabía que le quedaba― Crowley se permitió concentrarse en los dedos de Azirafel acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, en la calidez de sus brazos rodeándolo, y trató de acallar sus oscuros recuerdos, tan recientes que no podían siquiera ser llamados como tal. 


	19. Capítulo 18

_Crowley solo recordaba haber experimentado un sufrimiento de esta magnitud en una única ocasión._

_Se hallaba perdido en él, consumido por completo._

_Cada parte de él, desde su carne, pasando por sus alas, hasta su propia alma ardía con una intensidad viva, aguda y crispada que lo abrumaba. Las llamas lo atravesaban y rugían a su alrededor desde todas partes. Podía sentir su piel resquebrajándose y despegándose, su sangre hirviendo bajo la piel, el humo acre llenándole los pulmones, ahogándolo._

_Lo habían desterrado._

_Había sido rotundamente rechazado para toda la eternidad por ser culpable, por ser indigno. Se habían desecho de él como se hace con un vil despojo. Y lo había hecho su amada familia, su…, su…_

_―¡Azirafel! ―exclamó desesperado en su confusión―. ¡Por favor, ángel! ¿Dónde estás?_

_Pero Azirafel no respondió… y no vino._

_«Te ha abandonado también, te ha vendido, te lo dije…»._

_«Pues claro que lo ha hecho; soy un caído inmundo, indigno, maligno…»._

_El corazón de Crowley se hizo añicos cuando fue consciente de la pérdida de su último y único ser querido, y un profundo llanto desgarrador se escapó de su pecho mientras el dolor provocado por el calor, las llamas y la sensación de profunda oscuridad al verse separado y solo para siempre arrasaban con él. Pero era mejor para Azirafel; era mejor._

_¿Cómo podía siquiera tocar a su ángel sin corromperlo cuando la corrupción era algo que emanaba de él, como un río furioso corriendo por sus venas?_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sufriendo, doblado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro contra la fría piedra que ya no sentía fría, sino ardiente. Sentía cada músculo agarrotado por el dolor, cada aliento era una agonía, como inhalar miles de cristales rotos. Ardía y ardía sin llegar a consumirse. Parecía una eternidad y quizás lo era. Quizás era este su castigo eterno por ser lo que era…_

_«Un sucio embaucador…, un mentiroso…, un esclavo ingrato y rebelde que no sabe el lugar que le corresponde, que no puede hacer nada bien…»._

_―Admítelo, Crowley… ―susurró la voz de Gabriel, y Crowley se estremeció, alejándose instintivamente del sonido―. Dilo. Acéptalo._

_La voz de Gabriel sonaba sorprendentemente baja y próxima, como si se encontrara en el suelo con Crowley. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Gabriel ahí ni el tiempo que llevaba hablándole, a veces, de forma calladamente manipuladora, otras, presionando con urgencia. Ni siquiera sabía qué palabras eran las suyas propias._

_Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que eso importara ya._

_Se encogió cuando Gabriel lo agarró de los brazos y tiró de él hacia arriba para inclinarse sobre su rostro. Al contacto con Gabriel, sus nervios agonizaron, y Crowley casi no pudo concentrarse en el arcángel, que se acercaba cada vez más a su oído._

_―Dilo ―repitió Gabriel con urgencia, casi suplicando―. Vamos, Crowley, acepta lo que eres. Lo que soy yo. ―Sus manos se suavizaron; una de ellas recorrió su cabello en un gesto tranquilizador y, a pesar de ello, dejó ardientes surcos tras su paso. Su voz lo animaba de una forma casi amable―: Dilo y paro esto. Puedo hacerlo y lo haré. Solo tienes que rendirte, cielo…_

_Crowley se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que tenía que permanecer callado._

_Pero ya no podía acordarse de por qué._

_Gabriel suspiró y entonces soltó a Crowley, dejando que cayera al suelo de nuevo. Su mano descansaba sobre su frente empapada de sudor de forma aún suave y pesarosa, justo antes de que Gabriel se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera hacia la puerta. Y con cada paso que daba al alejarse, el pánico se apoderaba más y más del demonio hasta que ya no pudo aguantar un segundo más del ardor, la vergüenza y la soledad sofocantes. Al oír el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, en su desesperación, exclamó una única palabra de forma ahogada:_

_―¡Amo!_

_Por un instante, todo se detuvo y reinó el silencio. Entonces, la puerta se cerró de nuevo y los lentos y pesados pasos de Gabriel hicieron el camino inverso. Arrodillándose en el suelo delante de Crowley, lo cogió por los hombros para poner su rostro sobre sus rodillas de forma firme e insistente, sin darle opción a oponerse, pero sin intención de herirlo tampoco._

_Gabriel llevó una mano al collar y el dolor remitió rápidamente. No desapareció en un instante, sino que se fue disipando poco a poco, dejando a su paso violentos temblores que sacudían su cuerpo hasta tal punto que Crowley pensó que se haría pedazos. Los sollozos que colmaban su pecho se abrieron paso entonces, ahogándolo a la vez que ocultaba el rostro en las rodillas de Gabriel._

_―Gracias. ―Sus palabras desgarradas se elevaban entre su llanto―. Lo-lo s-sssiento, gracias, lo ssiento…_

_Las manos de Gabriel eran suaves sobre su cabello, sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, al deslizarse sobre la parte superior de sus alas; dulces, tranquilizadoras y asombrosamente reconfortantes._

_―Eso es, cielo ―lo calmó de forma callada y afectuosa―. Así mejor. Eso era lo único que quería._

_Dejó que Crowley siguiera en aquella posición hasta que el temblor y el dolor remitieron. Entonces, la mano que tenía en su pelo se tornó firme de nuevo, irguiéndolo para colocarlo cara a cara. Su voz se endureció y adquirió un tinte severo y peligroso._

_―Dilo otra vez ―ordenó―. ¿Qué eres?_

_Aquel llanto profundo y desgarrador había pasado, pero Crowley seguía sollozando débilmente._

_―T-tu esclavo ―gimoteó―. Tuyo._

_Gabriel sonrió y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de alivio. Su tono se suavizó al preguntar:_

_―¿Y eso en qué me convierte a mí?_

_―Amo ―dijo Crowley de forma ahogada―. Tú eres… Tú eres mi amo._

_―Muy bien. ―Gabriel aflojó su agarre en el pelo de Crowley y deslizó la mano hacia abajo para tocar su rostro y enjugar sus lágrimas casi con ternura._

_Él era vil, maligno, indigno… y, sin embargo, la mano de Gabriel era dulce y reconfortante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía más que dolor y aquella agonía y degradación constantes; hacía tanto que no sentía más que la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, de soledad y pérdida, que Crowley se encontró a sí mismo arrimándose a él, agradecido. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba con cariño en mucho tiempo y, como los frágiles zarcillos de una planta con la luz del sol, Crowley se acercó al tacto de Gabriel, incluso mientras este apartaba la mano._

_Crowley volvió a bajar la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Gabriel, buscando contacto con sus manos temblorosas._

_―Lo siento ―decía entre sollozos una y otra vez―, lo siento, lo siento…_

_―Ya lo sé. ―La voz de Gabriel era paciente mientras volvía a acariciarle el pelo a Crowley―. No puedes evitar ser lo que eres. Solo eres un demonio, Crowley. Al final, incluso Azirafel se dio cuenta._

_Crowley se encogió, pero no se apartó, a pesar de que lo que quedaba de su corazón se partió en dolorosos pedazos en su pecho._

_«Mi ángel está mejor sin mí, lejos de todo esto, lejos de mi corrupción y mi inmundicia…»._

_―Cuando vio todo lo que había dejado de lado por ti, decidió que no valía la pena. Porque tú no vales la pena. ―Gabriel dijo aquello con comprensión y afecto―. No eres digno, Crowley. Nunca lo has sido. Y es por eso que se ha deshecho de ti―. Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, con una promesa en sus palabras―: Pero yo no me desharé de ti. Yo voy a quedarme contigo. Y te voy a ayudar. Te voy a ayudar a que aprendas el lugar que te corresponde, a tener un propósito. ¿Me vas a dejar que te ayude? ¿Qué dices, cielo?_

_Crowley asintió sobre las rodillas de Gabriel, sollozando, roto y desesperado._

_―Sí, amo…_

****

A Crowley le pasaba algo malo.

Había comenzado con la visita de Gabriel a la librería y había empeorado desde entonces. Crowley estaba cada vez más retraído: más callado, más nervioso y asustadizo. Al principio, Azirafel se había preguntado si no sería porque Crowley estaba enfadado con él por no haberle hecho caso a la hora de poner el collar más alto y por ponerlo en una situación en la que Gabriel le había vuelto a hacer daño.

Sin embargo, él insistía en que no estaba enfadado con él, que no lo culpaba por eso y que no se preocupara.

―Solo fueron unos segundos, ángel. Ha habido veces mucho peores.

Nada en aquella afirmación hacía que Azirafel se sintiera un poco mejor.

Además, Crowley continuaba viniendo y sentándose en el sofá con Azirafel para abrazarlo en busca de confort y calor. Continuaba acurrucándose junto a él en la cama por la noche y estrechándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo por la mañana…, y por la tarde…, y por la noche…; básicamente todo el rato. Así que, a pesar de su propio sentimiento de culpa por el incidente de la librería, a Azirafel le parecía imposible aferrarse a la idea de que Crowley estuviera enfadado con él.

Simplemente… había dejado de hablar.

Justo cuando parecía que por fin comenzaba a abrirse un poco y a contarle a Azirafel algo de lo que había tenido que soportar en el Cielo, de repente, Crowley se callaba para, acto seguido, hacer oídos sordos cada vez que Azirafel intentaba preguntarle que por qué estaba tan callado o en qué estaba pensando.

Crowley insistía en que estaba bien, que Azirafel estaba exagerando, que no pasaba nada. Y él no quería presionarlo, así que, de puertas para afuera, lo aceptaba, mientras que, de puertas para adentro, continuaba preocupándose.

Una tarde Azirafel se encontraba bajando a la tienda para recuperar unos libros que quería: libros sobre leyes y costumbres angelicales; textos antiguos que había escondido en una esquina oscura y desierta de la tienda en la que nadie reparaba nunca.

De momento, el collar parecía estar en punto muerto, por lo que Azirafel había decidido buscar algún tipo de precedente legal celestial que pudiera proteger a Crowley o, al menos, ofrecerle algún remedio contra el tipo de abuso que Gabriel había cometido. Quizás había algún modo de que Azirafel se hiciera responsable de Crowley, de tenerlo bajo su protección de alguna manera.

Con una pesada pila de libros a cuestas, Azirafel subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Antes de que hubiera llegado siquiera arriba, oyó a Crowley gritando. No, gritando, no: rugiendo enfurecido, mucho más enfadado de lo que lo había oído nunca.

Alarmado, Azirafel dejó los libros en el suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia el sonido de la voz encolerizada de Crowley, que provenía que la cocina.

Ahí fue donde lo encontró, de pie cerca de la ventana y de espaldas a Azirafel, con la pequeña planta ―que había vuelto a marchitarse― en las manos mientras le increpaba.

―¡Puta mierda inútil! ―exclamó, zarandeándola―. ¡Te he dado todo lo que necesitabas! ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? Lo intento y lo intento y cuido de ti, ¡y lo único que haces es fallarme continuamente! ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de las hojas marchitas, de las flores mustias y de las mentiras! ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poquito mejor?

De pronto, Crowley se dio la vuelta y lanzó la maceta, que se estrelló contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación donde Azirafel se encontraba. Crowley abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver a Azirafel, y dio un paso atrás, bajando la mirada a la vez que llevaba una mano a la encimera y cogía sus gafas.

Azirafel trató lo mejor que pudo de mantener una reacción despreocupada y calmada.

―Ya veo que la planta te ha estado mintiendo ―comentó de forma apacible―. Vaya un incordio, ¿eh?

Crowley no se rio, ni siquiera sonrió. Solo puso los ojos en blanco con la misma expresión de asco que normalmente reservaba para los trucos de magia de Azirafel, justo antes de ponerse las gafas en un gesto exagerado y darse la vuelta. Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, Azirafel se habría alegrado de volver a ver un atisbo del antiguo Crowley, pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación, Azirafel se aproximó con cautela, sintiéndose cada vez más inseguro a medida que Crowley se ponía cada vez más nervioso a su vez conforme se acercaba. A pesar de ello, estiró una mano con cuidado, rozando los dedos de Crowley con los suyos en un gesto de invitación.

―¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

Crowley se apartó bruscamente, lo rodeó y gruñó:

―¡Joder, qué pesado! ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez!

Y entonces pasó por su lado sin tocarlo y salió de la habitación hecho una furia, cerrando la puerta tras él con un portazo tan fuerte que las paredes vibraron y el libro situado en la cima de la pila de libros que Azirafel había dejado sobre la mesa de forma bastante precipitada se cayó al suelo.

****

Crowley no había hecho más que cerrar la puerta cuando el pánico lo inundó.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para agarrarse el pelo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Sentía el pulso latiéndole en los oídos.

«No, no, no, pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?».

Azirafel no había hecho más que entrar en la habitación, literalmente.

«Y preocuparse por ti, joder. Eso no lo olvides. Si es que no tienes perdón de Dios, engendro del demonio».

Azirafel solo estaba intentando ayudar. Había visto a Crowley perdiendo completamente los papeles y, evidentemente, había intentado acercarse. Y Crowley le había gritado, insultado y se había encerrado en su propia habitación. Azirafel no había hecho nada malo.

Crowley era el que se había portado mal.

«Él no se merece a un puto inútil como tú. Todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo contigo no vale la pena».

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y luego volvió a ir hasta la puerta. Su mano planeó un instante sobre el pomo antes de apartarla. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño un momento hasta que fue y por fin quitó el pestillo. Si Azirafel quería entrar, tenía todo el derecho.

Y si Azirafel quería darle una bofetada por el comportamiento completamente inaceptable que había demostrado… También tenía todo el derecho.

Crowley quería salir y disculparse, tratar de ofrecer alguna explicación que tranquilizara a su ángel y dejarle claro que esto tenía que ver con él mismo, no con Azirafel. Pero no podía contarle la verdad. No podía hacerle cargar con eso, no cuando podía exponerlo a un peligro aún mayor si cabe sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Crowley no podía hacerle eso a su amor, a su dulce ángel que lo había dado todo por él, por ayudarlo.

Su cobardía ganó y Crowley volvió a la cama, tumbándose boca abajo sobre las sábanas, y pegó la cara contra la almohada (un movimiento ligeramente doloroso por culpa de las gafas). Elevó la cabeza lo justo para quitárselas y lanzarlas al otro lado de la cama antes de volver a tumbarse, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de la almohada, al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en ella y dejaba escapar un ronco y amortiguado grito de frustración.

Se quedó allí tendido un rato, agonizando, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Azirafel la abrió ligeramente, lo justo para echar un vistazo. Su voz era suave, casi tímida.

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Es tu habitación, ¿no? ―replicó Crowley, taciturno y enfadado.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Azirafel no se merece esto. ¿Qué te pasa? ―pensó―. Debería lanzarte contra la pared y deshacerse de ti».

Levantó la mirada conforme Azirafel se aproximaba, demasiado avergonzado como para mirar a su ángel a los ojos, y le sorprendió ver lo que Azirafel llevaba en las manos: Su pequeña planta, con sus minúsculas florecillas moradas recién florecidas y sus hojas teñidas de un verde vibrante, replantadas con esmero en una maceta de arcilla verde oscuro. Crowley la siguió con la mirada al tiempo que Azirafel recorría la habitación y la dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche, en el lugar que ocupaba la angelical luz nocturna, que brillaba con una suave luz. Sin decir una palabra, se giró hacia Crowley, se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso la luz en sus manos.

«Ha intentado consolarte y tú no has dejado que te toque ―se dio cuenta Crowley con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos―. Y, a pesar de eso, te está consolando igualmente. Sin tocarte un pelo.»

Crowley tragó saliva tratando de calmar el dolor en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, estrechando la luz contra su pecho.

―Tienes que ser un poco más paciente con ella. ―La voz de Azirafel era serena y suave―. Y… perdonarla por su… fragilidad.

Crowley levantó la mirada algo confuso y Azirafel le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, asintiendo en dirección a la planta sobre la mesilla. Fijó su mirada en ella mientras continuaba:

―Yo diría que lo que tú ves como fragilidad ―corrigió―, si me lo preguntas a mí, es, en realidad, una fuerza extraordinaria. Ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes? ―Se calló un momento y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era grave y estaba cargada de emoción―: Ha estado… muy sola. Durante mucho tiempo. Por poco no lo consigue. Y ahora lo está intentando, vida. Yo lo sé. Solo necesita… algo más de tiempo. Algo más de amor y paciencia. La oportunidad de descansar para poder recobrarse y darse cuenta de que su sufrimiento ha acabado.

Crowley se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir un gemido. Sus hombros temblaban cuando su mano dejó caer la luz nocturna y, entonces, la dirigió hacia el ángel. Azirafel ni siquiera lo miró cuando sostuvo su mano entre las suyas para acariciarlas suavemente con el pulgar, despacio, calmándolo.

―Si ahora mismo no puedes otorgar eso, amor ―continuó Azirafel con suavidad―, esa paciencia, ese… perdón… Lo entiendo. Yo lo haré por ti. Hasta que tú puedas. ―Finalmente y con cuidado, se volvió para mirar a Crowley a los ojos, con los suyos tan repletos de cariño y compasión que las lágrimas que Crowley había estado reprimiendo terminaron por derramarse cuando Azirafel susurró―: Tú también has sufrido mucho.

Crowley no podía hablar, no podía ni encontrar las palabras. Unos grandes lagrimones se derramaron rápidamente por su rostro conforme las emociones lo inundaban, abrumándolo. Antes de girarse y enterrar su rostro entre el regazo de su ángel, tiró la pequeña y brillante luz nocturna al suelo, en algún lugar cercano a donde sus gafas habían aterrizado.

―Hoy no paramos de tirar cosas, ¿eh? ―El tono de Azirafel era cariñoso y afable―. No irás a abrazarme un rato y luego a tirarme por ahí a mí también, ¿no?

Crowley respondió rodeando la cintura de Azirafel con sus brazos, aferrándose a él mientras lloraba. Azirafel pasó un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo de forma firme y comprensiva, y sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello en un gesto tranquilizador. Estuvo callado durante mucho tiempo hasta que habló de nuevo, callado y paciente:

―¿Qué puedo hacer, mi vida? ―preguntó―. Por favor, dime.

Crowley simplemente meneó la cabeza durante unos instantes antes de elevarla ligeramente, lo suficiente para hablar:

―Esto ―susurró, estrechándolo con fuerza―. Por favor, ángel, solo… Esto.

Azirafel guardó silencio durante un momento.

―De acuerdo ―concedió al fin, acomodándose en la cama y abrazando a su demonio hasta que sus lágrimas remitieron y un sueño inquieto y turbulento se apoderó de él.


	20. Capítulo 19

_El sonido de pasos medidos y pesados aproximándose hacia la celda sacaron a Crowley de un sueño inquieto e irregular._

_Dormir era una rara clemencia que, en los últimos días, sin embargo, se había vuelto más probable, ya que Gabriel había bajado el collar del nivel 10 al 01 y lo había dejado así. Él aún continuaba yendo a su celda para usar su cuerpo, comprobar su obediencia… No obstante, cuando se marchaba, en lugar de dejar tras él el dolor incesante del collar como siempre había hecho, ahora solo dejaba el rumor de las interferencias._

_Al oír que el arcángel se acercaba, Crowley se apresuró hacia la puerta, hacia el lugar en el que sabía que Gabriel quería encontrarlo. Se arrodilló, agachó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda. Su corazón se encogió cuando la puerta se abrió y Gabriel puso un pie dentro en silencio, observándolo sin más durante largo rato._

_Entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos, se agachó para quedar frente a Crowley y llevó una mano hasta su rostro. Crowley cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no se movió ni se encogió, sino que se mantuvo completamente dócil ante el tacto. Gabriel acarició con suavidad su mejilla con el pulgar y, cuando Crowley se inclinó instintivamente al tacto, este pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz del arcángel:_

_―Muy bien, Crowley. Estoy muy contento contigo._

_Crowley se permitió sentir una cierta sensación de alivio. Sabía muy bien que el hecho de que Gabriel estuviera contento con él no significaba que no fuera a hacerle daño. Pero estos últimos días se había esforzado tanto por ser un esclavo perfectamente obediente ―no había contestado, no se había resistido a nada que Gabriel había intentado hacerle ni había incumplido ninguna de sus normas―, que Gabriel no le había hecho daño._

_Bueno, no tanto como para que contara. Las pruebas seguían produciéndose, por supuesto. Gabriel hacía algo que le provocaba dolor solo para ver si se mantenía en posición o si se atrevía a resistirse (algo que no hacía; ya no). Gabriel también parecía tener una obsesión preocupante con tirarle del pelo o de las alas mientras lo violaba._

_Y eso también dolía, claro. La violación._

_Sin embargo, a Crowley no lo había vuelto a castigar después del castigo de nivel 10. Gabriel estaba contento con él y eso tenía que ser mejor que lo de antes._

_―Te has portado muy bien, cielo ―dijo Gabriel con suavidad, tranquilizándolo―. Tengo un premio para ti._

_A Crowley se le secó la boca y el corazón se le aceleró, alarmado. Gabriel nunca antes le había ofrecido un premio de ningún tipo. Solo había más dolor o menos dolor. Fuera lo que fuera este «premio» estaba seguro de que había la misma probabilidad de que fuera algo terrible a que fuera algo que no le iba a hacer la más mínima gracia._

_―En pie. ―Gabriel se levantó y dio un paso atrás, dejándole espacio a Crowley para que obedeciera._

_Era… extraño._

_Su cuerpo era más ligero que el de Gabriel, pero eran de la misma altura, y a Crowley le parecía… raro estar al mismo nivel que el arcángel. Además, se sentía profundamente incómodo: se había acostumbrado a estar en el suelo, de rodillas. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando Gabriel se acercó y lo agarró por la nuca con una pesada mano para gruñir en voz baja y amenazadora sobre su oído:_

_―Vas a seguir comportándote. ―Era una afirmación, no una petición―. No vas a ni a correr ni a intentar escaparte. Vas a mantener la vista fija en el suelo y vas a venir conmigo._

_Crowley asintió apresuradamente, bajando la mirada con cuidado._

_―Sí, amo._

_Gabriel sonrió y usó el agarre que mantenía en él para atraerlo y besar su sien antes de soltarle el cuello y acariciarle el cabello con cariño._

_―No te haces una idea de cómo me gusta ese sonido._

_Gabriel asió con fuerza a Crowley del brazo y lo sacó de la celda, guiándolo por el pasillo iluminado que había al otro lado. Crowley no levantó la mirada, pero se percató de que aún parecía vacío, tanto como el día en que había intentado escapar. Quizás esta zona del Cielo en particular se encontraba desocupada normalmente. Tenía sentido que Gabriel lo mantuviera alejado de las áreas más pobladas: No habría querido que nadie se molestara con los gritos de Crowley entonces. Cuando aún se atrevía a gritar._

_Doblaron una esquina y la brillante luz blanca dio paso a una luz más tenue, que dejaba entrever unas baldosas blancas y una alfombra beige. Gabriel guio a Crowley a través de un largo pasillo con puertas a cada lado, hasta que se detuvieron en la última puerta a la izquierda. Gabriel sacó una llave para abrir la puerta justo antes de animar a Crowley para que entrara, empujándolo de una forma no demasiado brusca._

_La habitación estaba iluminada con una tenue luz que provenía de varios apliques de pared. En una de las paredes había un lavabo con un espejo detrás y varias toallas limpias apiladas debajo en un estante. Bajo sus pies desnudos había una suave y gruesa alfombra. En la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda había una cama de matrimonio cubierta de mantas recias y unos cuantos cojines. El ambiente era cálido, algo que contrastaba fuertemente con el frío constante de su celda de piedra._

_Al tiempo que Gabriel lo soltaba y se giraba para cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Crowley se puso de rodillas, aguardando con el corazón en un puño. No tenía ni idea de por qué se encontraban allí ni de lo que pretendía Gabriel._

_Miró la cama de reojo con una sensación de inquietud y pensó que aquello no estaba mal como pista._

_Reprimió un escalofrío cuando las robustas manos de Gabriel fueron a parar a sus hombros desnudos y sus pulgares comenzaron a masajearlos ligeramente._

_―Bueno ―dijo suavemente con expectación en su voz―, ¿qué te parece?_

_Crowley tragó saliva despacio sintiendo un miedo apabullante a equivocarse de respuesta. Al final, admitió:_

_―N-no lo sé ―vaciló un instante antes de aventurarse a preguntar―: ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_Gabriel rio levemente y sus manos apretaron los hombros de Crowley con más fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacer daño._

_―Quiero que te relajes para empezar…_

_Crowley no creía que eso fuera posible._

_―Y… que muestres un poquito de gratitud, ¿a lo mejor? ―sugirió Gabriel engañosamente sereno―. Esto es tuyo. Tu nueva habitación._

_Crowley parpadeó, anonadado, mientras miraba a su alrededor de nuevo. La habitación era demasiado cómoda, parecía más un dormitorio que una celda. Pero Gabriel había dicho que tenía un premio para él._

_―¿A partir de ahora? ―preguntó y su voz sonaba insegura y dubitativa._

_―Hasta que hagas algo para merecerte otra distinta ―El ligero cariz de la voz de Gabriel sugería que aquella afirmación podía interpretarse en ambos sentidos: si Crowley continuaba contentando a Gabriel, podría obtener un premio aún mejor; si no, podría volver a su fría y oscura celda de un plumazo._

_El silencio era denso, expectante, y el corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de que, en su sorpresa, casi había olvidado la orden velada de Gabriel._

_«Gratitud. Eso es…»._

_―Gracias, amo ―dijo con voz queda inclinando la cabeza._

_Esperó a que Gabriel se moviera para situarse frente a él y exigir una expresión más física de esa gratitud, pero este no hizo más que acariciar su cabello de nuevo, en un gesto afectuoso y tranquilizador, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y dejarlo solo en la habitación. El sonido de la llave en el cerrojo resonó en la quietud._

_Crowley comprobó el lavabo: había agua corriente, tanto fría como caliente. No se le había dado ningún vaso para beber ―al fin y al cabo, los ángeles y los demonios no la necesitaban estrictamente como sustento―, pero Crowley ahuecó las manos para beber agua fría del lavabo, deleitándose con el frescor que calmó su garganta seca y dolorida. Examinó su reflejo en el espejo y le sorprendió ver lo delgado y pálido que parecía, del estado de su pelo, apagado y enmarañado y, aunque corto cuando lo cogieron, ahora le caía sobre los hombros. Se tomó unos minutos para lavarse lo mejor que pudo con una toalla húmeda y caliente y recorrió el pequeño perímetro de la habitación para familiarizarse con ella._

_No se acercó a la cama._

_Por muy cálida y apetecible que pareciera, por mucho que le hubiera encantado la comodidad de una superficie blanda después de tanto tiempo intentado descansar sobre roca dura, Crowley estaba casi seguro de que la cama era una trampa; simplemente otra forma que tenía Gabriel de torturarlo. Cuando se cansó, Crowley durmió en el suelo, como ya era costumbre en él. De todas formas, la alfombra era mucho más suave que a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y le fue fácil quedarse dormido en el cálido ambiente que lo rodeaba._

_Cuando Gabriel volvió a la habitación, Crowley estaba seguro. Ya está, este era el verdadero propósito de la habitación: Gabriel quería violar cómodamente a su esclavo._

_Sin embargo, Gabriel tampoco se acercó a la cama. Empotró a Crowley contra la pared con sus fuertes manos, más ávidas y vehementes que nunca, levantándolo. Su boca, voraz, reclamaba su cuello marcando su piel mientras lo violaba, estrechándolo contra la pared con el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Cuando volvió a marcharse sin hacerle daño de verdad, Crowley se sintió confuso. Gabriel no había sido ni de lejos tan brusco y violento como solía ser._

_Aquella noche Crowley se quedó dormido de nuevo en el suelo, pero esta vez con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, que era tan blandita y apetecible como había imaginado. Tan cálida…, tan tentadora…_

_La quería._

_La siguiente vez Gabriel lo tomó en el suelo. Luego, contra la pared otra vez. Venía a la habitación de Crowley una y otra vez, hacía lo que quería con él ―lo obligaba a soportar sus rigurosas pruebas de obediencia y sumisión―, pero ya no era tan despiadado como antes. Ya no le hacía tanto daño._

_Y nunca se acercaba a la cama de Crowley._

_Era suya. De verdad._

_Cuando Crowley se atrevió a sentarse sobre ella durante un rato para apartar las mantas y acurrucarse en su interior después, casi esperó que Gabriel abriera la puerta con un portazo y se colara en la habitación para arrebatársela en un gesto triunfal como había hecho con todo lo demás._

_Pero no lo hizo. Nada malo ocurrió._

_Y Crowley durmió._

_Y lo hizo mejor que la última noche que había pasado en el apartamento de Azirafel. Ahora que podía descansar, sus maltrechas alas comenzaron a sanar más rápido y su situación se volvió más tolerable de lo que lo había sido desde su captura. Gabriel aún continuaba viniendo a la habitación de forma regular para usarlo como se le antojara, pero la cama se la dejaba. Era un lugar seguro, un refugio en medio de su infierno personal. Crowley podía descansar, podía olvidar, podía soñar._

_Soñaba con Azirafel, y no solo cuando estaba dormido._

_Cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que era la cama de Azirafel, la que tenía en el apartamento de la librería. Recordaba la luz del sol filtrándose a través de la ventana bañando su rostro, el olor de té y libros antiguos, el calor de los brazos de Azirafel rodeándolo. Si se perdía en sus recuerdos y se concentraba poderosamente en las sensaciones, casi podía fingir que era real. Casi._

_Añoraba muchísimo su casa, a su ángel._

_Pero… esto no era tan horrible como lo había sido hasta ahora. Esto era mejor, se dijo, hasta que casi se lo creyó. Esto era mejor._

_Entonces, un día el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies cuando Gabriel susurró en su oído, en voz baja y tentadora, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra la pared:_

_―¿No crees que estarías más cómodo en la cama?_

_Crowley sintió náuseas. La cama era suya. El único lugar seguro que le quedaba._

_―Así e-está bien ―replicó con mucha cautela y sin levantar la voz―. Estoy bi-bien…_

_―Sí, pero… ¿No preferirías estar en la cama, que es más cómoda y blanda que esto? ―persistió Gabriel con palabras teñidas de una falsa nota de preocupación._

_El corazón de Crowley se aceleró. Las preguntas de Gabriel en las que se preocupaba por su comodidad o sobre lo que prefería le parecían extrañas. Tragando saliva despacio debido al dolor en su garganta, cerró los ojos y susurró:_

_―¿Pu-puedo elegir? ―Se preparó para un castigo, encogiéndose levemente cuando Gabriel alzó la mano, pero solo para acariciar su cabello, tranquilizándolo._

_―Claro que sí ―dijo de una forma engañosamente suave―. Fue un regalo. Es tuya._

_Crowley estaba totalmente aterrado. Era una trampa, tenía que ser algún tipo de trampa sin duda. Sin embargo, no pudo obligarse a ceder por voluntad propia ante Gabriel aquel espacio seguro, su pequeño rincón._

_―Entonces… no ―murmuró por fin, encogiéndose en cuanto aquella palabra abandonó sus labios: esa palabra que no le estaba permitido decir―. Ahí no. ―Cerró los ojos y añadió un leve y desesperado―: Por favor._

_Gabriel estuvo callado durante un momento. Su mano abandonó el pelo de Crowley y con ambas manos presionó su cuerpo contra la pared. Crowley no se atrevió a mirar al arcángel, pero pudo sentir que su agarre se crispaba y que su furia aumentaba._

_―Vale ―espetó de forma fría y cortante._

_Crowley reprimió una disculpa, porque una disculpa conlleva una rendición y, si tenía elección, si había alguna posibilidad de aferrarse a la cama y a lo que había comenzado a significar para él, lo haría._

_Las manos de Gabriel se tornaron broncas e hirientes, y sus movimientos fueron más violentos de lo que lo habían sido desde hacía semanas. Crowley supo que le quedarían moratones después (en sus brazos, en el lugar en que su espalda chocaba contra la pared, en sus muslos…). Gabriel mantuvo un ritmo contundente y severo hasta que acabó y, entonces, empujó a Crowley contra la pared con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento._

_Cuando lo soltó, Crowley se derrumbó sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente por el dolor, mientras Gabriel se subía la cremallera de sus pantalones y se dirigía hacia la puerta con aire ofendido. Antes de llegar, se detuvo y se giró hacia él de nuevo. Crowley se encogió cuando Gabriel se agachó frente a él y lo atrapó entre la pared y su fría furia, apenas contenida._

_―Tampoco es que la vaya a compartir contigo ―señaló de forma maliciosamente callada―. Tu preciado Azirafel._

_Crowley hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente._

_―Lo sé._

_―No tiene interés en ti ―gruñó Gabriel―. Nunca lo tuvo._

_―Lo sé ―repitió Crowley con lágrimas sobre su rostro._

_No quería pensar en Azirafel, no ahora, con Gabriel cerniéndose sobre él con una furiosa amenaza y con su semen secándose sobre sus muslos. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil y en silencio, sumiso ante sus crueles palabras hasta que el arcángel se marchó por fin, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y echando la llave tras él._

_Sintiéndose vacío, asustado y entumecido, Crowley finalmente se puso de pie y fue cojeando hasta el lavabo, donde comenzó a lavarse con cuidado con una toalla húmeda. Miró la toalla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Empezó a sentir un miedo creciente y tuvo la sensación de que acababa de comenzar algo que solo podía acabar mal._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que Gabriel lo había dejado sangrando desde que le dio la habitación._

_Y no sería la última._

****

Crowley se encontraba en la cocina cuidando de la planta cuando la alarma se activó.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la sala de estar apresuradamente, esperando ver a Azirafel congelado en el sitio, sentado en el escritorio donde había estado estudiando. En lugar de eso, Azirafel se encontró con él en la puerta de la cocina, completamente consciente, y agarró a Crowley de los brazos, mirándolo a los ojos en un intento de consuelo.

―No va a pasar nada ―le dijo con firmeza.

Las palabras no significaban nada. Crowley asintió de todas formas.

La mirada apesadumbrada de Azirafel se fijó en el collar antes de volver a posarse en los ojos de Crowley.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo suavemente con la mano en la esfera.

Crowley meneó la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación, tratando de quitarle importancia.

―Si tienes que hacerme daño para que no lo haga él, no me importa ―insistió intentando calmarlo―. Es mejor si lo haces tú.

Crowley estaba bastante seguro de que no era cuestión de elegir entre los dos. Gabriel iba a hacerle daño de una forma u otra.

Fueron a la sala de estar, donde Azirafel se sentó en el sofá y Crowley se arrodilló en el suelo a sus pies, al tiempo que él cogía un libro de la mesa (una novela totalmente inocente y que no tenía nada que ver con ángeles o dispositivos electrónicos de ningún tipo). Los libros que había estado investigando se encontraban debajo de la mesa, en una pila desordenada que pasaba desapercibida entre las otras pilas desordenadas de libros diseminadas por toda la habitación, de escaso interés para Gabriel.

Crowley se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa, como se había acostumbrado a hacer cada vez que venía Gabriel. Era mejor que dejar que él las toqueteara. Levantó la vista, sintiéndose cohibido y «pillado» cuando vio el ceño de preocupación en el rostro de Azirafel. Pero antes de que el ángel pudiera cuestionar sus acciones, oyeron el sonido de pesados pasos en las escaleras.

―¡Perdona! ―protestó Azirafel cuando Gabriel entró a la sala de estar―. ¡Hay un timbre y esta es mi casa!

―El Cielo es tu casa. ―La gran sonrisa de Gabriel era radiante y falsa―. Y esto es importante, Azirafel. No puede esperar. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Su penetrante mirada se clavó en Crowley, que apartó la suya de inmediato y se pegó contra el sofá de forma instintiva en respuesta a la vengativa anticipación que vio en el rostro del arcángel. Si el collar se lo hubiera permitido, habría cambiado de forma y se habría escondido debajo.

―Parecer ser que has estado pensando en las musarañas o en cualquier otro estúpido animal terrestre ―lo acusó Gabriel, hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta―. Porque tu prisionero demoníaco ha estado recorriéndose Londres últimamente.

Entregó dos fotografías a Azirafel y el ángel las cogió, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto? ―exigió saber Gabriel.

Desde donde se encontraba arrodillado no podía ver las fotos, pero Crowley supuso que serían de él merodeando por lugares bastante reconocibles de Londres. Él no había ido a ningún lado sin Azirafel y los tres lo sabían, pero Crowley también sabía lo fácil que debía de ser para alguien con el poder de Gabriel el retocar fotografías; crear pruebas falsas que sirvieran para obligar a que Azirafel hiciera algo.

Pudo sentir el ligero tembleque en la pierna de Azirafel en el lugar en que estaba apoyado contra ella, oír la tensión en su voz.

―Esto es totalmente imposible ―afirmó el ángel―. No puede haber salido sin supervisión, ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Todo el tiempo?

Fue la primera vez que el tono de Gabriel era tan abiertamente cruel y acusatorio estando Azirafel consciente y con capacidad para detectarlo. El corazón de Crowley retumbó en su pecho; ahora sabía qué es lo que pretendía Gabriel con esto: estaba intentando pillar a Azirafel, tratando de que castigara a Crowley a sabiendas de que no sería capaz.

Y Azirafel ―su dulce, devoto y leal Azirafel― ya lo estaba defendiendo y clamando su inocencia.

Cayendo de cabeza en su trampa.

Crowley no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Tenía que asegurarse de que Azirafel no tuviera más remedio que seguirle el juego.

―Lo hice ―dijo Crowley con voz queda, y en la habitación reinó el silencio. Respiró hondo y entonces levantó la voz, intentando que sus palabras sonaran desafiantes, y su tono, ligeramente despreocupado―. Se me estaba yendo un poco la cabeza, recluido aquí, en esta librería mohosa todo el rato. Así que esperé a que estuvieras ocupado. Como estás siempre con la nariz metida en algún libro, no me costó mucho escabullirme. ―Dejó escapar un resoplido despreciativo y puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a fijarlos en el suelo―. Pero vamos, que no he hecho nada malo ―añadió con actitud defensiva―. Solo quería salir un rato.

Aun con el rostro volteado, pudo sentir a Azirafel mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. Se arriesgó a mirar a Gabriel por un instante y el estómago se le retorció cuando el arcángel le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de divertida sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Gabriel entrecerró los ojos, calculando, como si tratara de decidir cómo proceder. Sin duda no había previsto que Crowley respaldara sus falsas acusaciones.

Finalmente, Gabriel rompió el tenso silencio.

―Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes ―dijo calladamente, ondeando una mano en dirección a Crowley y clavando la mirada en Azirafel, expectante―. Tu prisionero necesita disciplina, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

―Bueno, di-discúlpame, pero te a-aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de… ―Comenzó a decir Azirafel atropelladamente, y Crowley se sintió culpable por ponerlo en aquella tesitura.

Pero era el único modo de salvarlo.

―Supongo que tendré u-una firme charla con él sobre su comportamiento, que no se puede permitir, y entonces, me pondré… duro con él. ―Azirafel se puso de pie y dio un paso en dirección a la puerta―. Así que, si me disculpas, Gabriel, claramente tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…

―Después no, Azirafel. ―La voz de Gabriel era callada, pero severa―. Eso tiene que pasar ahora.

«Por favor, ángel, hazlo. Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer para que se vaya… y te deje tranquilo. Por favor…».

Crowley no se atrevió realmente a compartir las palabras con Azirafel a través de su conexión. Era muy probable que Gabriel hubiera podido oírlas también.

―Vale, bueno… Sí, supongo que tienes razón ―concedió Azirafel por fin, y a Crowley lo embargó el alivio―. De acuerdo, entonces.

Crowley levantó la mirada, observando mientras se sacaba el mando del collar del bolsillo. Sus movimientos eran lentos, excesivamente precisos, como si el moverse lentamente fuera a impedir de alguna forma lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Crowley pudo sentir lo mucho que odiaba esto, todo esto, pero no tenía otro remedio: tenía que hacerlo. Y posiblemente el collar fuera la opción menos terrible, incluso en los niveles más altos.

Crowley dudaba que Azirafel fuera capaz de ponerlo a más de 07.

―No, así no. ―Gabriel lo detuvo y a Crowley se le paró el corazón―. Esta vez no. ―Azirafel frunció el ceño, alarmado y confundido, y Gabriel prosiguió con una sonrisa―: Tú mismo dijiste que no tenías mucha experiencia con esto, ¿no? Algo evidente debido al mal comportamiento del demonio. Ya es hora de adquirir algo de experiencia, Azirafel.

Conque este era el jueguecito del arcángel entonces: obligar a Azirafel a hacerle daño con sus propias manos. Crowley tenía que admitir que era algo diabólicamente brillante, la verdad. El collar al menos era… distante. Sin necesidad de contacto. Iba a ser mucho más difícil para Azirafel infligir daño a Crowley de forma más personal. 

Crowley levantó la mirada, tratando de descifrar por su expresión en qué estaba pensando, si iba a ser capaz de hacer lo que había que hacer. Mientras lo observaba, Azirafel tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos se tornaron fríos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Crowley ante la ira cuidadosamente contenida que emanaba de su ángel. Sabía que él lo quería. Azirafel sabía que él era inocente de las acusaciones de Gabriel y, aun así, la idea de aquella fría ira dirigida hacia él era terrorífica.

Azirafel asintió una vez de forma seca y se guardó el mando, atravesando la habitación con pasos intencionados y, entonces, se volteó para quedar frente a Crowley cuando encontró un espacio vacío.

Una zona con espacio para trabajar.

Su voz era severa, controlada:

―Ven aquí, Crowley.

Crowley tembló; el corazón se le aceleró. Asintió, mordiéndose el labio, y se puso de pie para recorrer la habitación. Se arrodilló rápidamente ante Azirafel, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Aguardando allí, arrodillado, sintió varios temores arremolinarse en su mente: el miedo irracional de su ángel haciéndole daño… sobrepasado con creces por el miedo de que no le hiciera el daño suficiente. No estaba convencido de que Azirafel fuera capaz y, si Gabriel no quedaba convencido, se volvería a llevar a Crowley al Cielo con él. Haría que castigaran a Azirafel. Y no podía imaginar nada que su ángel pudiera decir o hacer que bastara.

Hasta que Azirafel habló, con un tono de voz sosegado, pero levemente autoritario, y a Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies:

―Presenta las alas.


	21. Capítulo 20

«Es mejor si lo haces tú…».

Las palabras de Crowley resonaban en la mente de Azirafel como un mantra que tuviera que repetirse para recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que hacer esto.

Era mejor si lo hacía él que dejar que Gabriel castigara a Crowley por algo que los tres sabían de sobra que no había hecho, sin embargo, la abrasadora furia vengativa que despertó en él cuando pensó en aquello no era una emoción que fuera útil en aquel momento. Tenía que refrenarla, tenía que mantenerse sereno y tranquilo para poder llevar esto a cabo y que su demonio sufriera lo menos posible…

Si él estaba a cargo del castigo ―y no Gabriel―, podía asegurarse de que no fuera tan malo.

Por esa razón había escogido las alas de Crowley. Llevaban ya semanas escondidas, sanando más rápidamente que el resto de su cuerpo en el plano terrenal. A estas alturas debían estar ya, si no completamente, prácticamente curadas, por lo tanto, una vez que Gabriel se hubiera marchado, cualquier daño que Azirafel se hubiera visto obligado a infligirle se curaría más rápido si era en sus alas, alojadas de forma segura en el plano espiritual, lejos del alcance del collar que limitaba sus habilidades curativas.

Si tenía que herir a Crowley en alguna parte… sus alas eran el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Azirafel habría querido evitar tener que hacerle ningún daño, pero Crowley lo había obligado. Y si pensaba en ello seriamente, tenía que admitir que entendía por qué lo había hecho. Ambos sabían que él era demasiado blando como para hacer esto si hubiera habido otro remedio, y eso era precisamente con lo que contaba Gabriel.

Si Azirafel fracasaba castigando a su «prisionero», solo serviría para castigarlos a ambos más severamente.

Siendo consciente de esto y muy sabiamente, Crowley había salvado a Azirafel de su propia reticencia.

Pero ahora Crowley temblaba violentamente y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y, de pronto, Azirafel se dio cuenta de que había hecho una muy mala elección. El recuerdo de la primera noche en que trajo a Crowley a casa le vino a la mente y se le cayó el alma a los pies: El susurro ronco y afligido de Crowley mientras le decía que las heridas de su cuerpo no necesitaban tanto cuidado… porque Gabriel siempre se había centrado en sus alas.

«Azirafel, pedazo de idiota ―pensó―, pero ¿qué has hecho?».

―Por favor ―dijo Crowley con un hilo de voz, negando con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos―, eso no…

Apenas logrando contener su maliciosa diversión, Gabriel sonrió de manera socarrona por un momento, mirando el suelo un instante antes de que volver a dirigir su mirada a Crowley con una falsa mueca pesarosa. Azirafel no estaba seguro de a cuál de los dos se estaba dirigiendo cuando dijo:

―Bueno, te das cuenta de que ahora tiene que ser… eso, ¿verdad? ―Se encogió de hombros levemente de forma poco sincera mientras miraba a Azirafel―. No puedes dejarle que piense que está al mando.

Conmocionado, Azirafel se giró hacia Crowley, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y se agachó frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión de Crowley era de puro pánico y el corazón se le partió al verlo. No podía arriesgarse a consolarlo a través de su conexión espiritual: Gabriel podría oírlos fácilmente. Azirafel llevó una mano a la barbilla de Crowley para levantar levemente su rostro con suavidad, deseando que este entendiera aquello que no podía decir.

«Esto es solo para seguirle el juego, vida, intentaré evitar hacerte demasiado daño, te lo prometo…».

―No puedo ―susurró Crowley y Azirafel pudo sentir cómo temblaba entre sus manos―. No lo entiendes, no puedo…

Azirafel se armó de valor. Ahora no podía ceder ante su propia compasión, como tampoco lo hizo aquel día en el Cielo, cuando tuvo que convencer a Gabriel de que le permitiera llevarse a su demonio consigo. Ahora, como entonces, Azirafel tenía que pasar por esto para poder salvar a Crowley.

―Lo que quieres decir es que no quieres ―lo corrigió Azirafel con actitud serena, pero severa―. Pero lo vas a hacer. Ahora mismo, Crowley. Haz lo que te digo.

Crowley obedeció la orden y presentó las alas. Azirafel se irguió y comenzó a rodearlo con pasos medidos, colocándose detrás, y se quedó petrificado, conteniendo el aliento y tratando de que la incredulidad horrorizada que sintió no se reflejara en su rostro.

Las alas de Crowley estaban destrozadas.

Había amplias zonas desnudas, desprovistas de plumas que habían sido arrancadas, y que ahora se encontraban cubiertas de heridas. De esas heridas, algunas habían hecho costra a pesar de que la sangre seca aún surcaba las pocas plumas negras restantes, muchas de las cuales estaban rotas o a punto de caer. La piel desnuda donde una vez había habido plumas, se encontraba ahora cubierta de varias capas de cardenales.

Azirafel se hallaba completamente perdido, incapaz de comprender cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así. Furioso, su primer pensamiento fue Gabriel, claro, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Él siempre había sabido dónde se encontraba Crowley, porque siempre estaba con él.

«Quizás sus heridas estuvieran en peor estado de lo que creí. ―Intentó buscar una explicación desesperadamente―. Quizás haya algo que esté impidiendo que las heridas originales se curen.»

―Joder, Azirafel. ―Gabriel dejó escapar un lento silbido antes de dedicar a Azirafel una sonrisa impresionada―. Creía que iba a tener que enseñarte a hacerlo, pero veo que no te andas con tonterías, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para merecerse esto? ―El evidente regocijo en su mirada despertó una feroz rabia en Azirafel, pero Gabriel lo escudriñaba, interesado en su respuesta, así que la contuvo hasta que se calmó y trató de pensar en una.

Crowley volteó la cabeza levemente en dirección a Azirafel en un rápido movimiento, intentando atraer su atención. Visiblemente abrumado por el pánico, temblaba con tanta fuerza que sus alas se movían al unísono. Negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, pero Azirafel no podía ver su rostro y no tenía ni idea del mensaje que estaba intentando transmitir. Impotente, trató de buscar alguna explicación que darle a Gabriel.

Pero Crowley habló antes.

―Me encontré a unos demonios estando por ahí ―dijo hablando atropelladamente― y me metí en una pelea.

―No… ―Gabriel negó con la cabeza a la que vez que se aproximaba lentamente al lugar donde Crowley se encontraba arrodillado. A Azirafel no se le pasó por alto la forma en que Crowley se encogió y se puso rígido―. No, eso no es lo que pasó. Lo sé por los moratones. Esto no ha sido solo cosa de una vez. Además ―se burló―, tú no puedes pelear. ―sonrió de forma socarrona―. Lo siento, Crowley, pero tus días de gánster de barrio se han acabado.

Entonces llevó una mano hacia la maltrecha ala izquierda de Crowley para recorrerla en toda su amplitud. Detrás de Crowley y fuera de la línea de visión de Gabriel, las manos de Azirafel se cerraron en un puño y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de bloquear al arcángel y dejarlo fuera del alcance de su demonio.

―Me imagino que no quieres que me entere de lo mal que te has portado con Azirafel, ¿eh? ―reflexionó Gabriel―. Imagino que tienes miedo de que coja y vuelva a llevarte al Cielo.

El estómago de Azirafel se encogió dolorosamente y se obligó a mantener el control. Un pequeño gemido ahogado se escapó de los labios de Crowley y este meneó la cabeza, rogando calladamente. Gabriel disfrutó visiblemente de su terror por un momento antes de ceder y soltar el ala de Crowley a la vez que daba un paso atrás.

―Bueno, me parece a mí que lo tienes todo bajo control ―Asintió en dirección a Azirafel con expresión de apreciación recelosa―. No es que pueda decir que no lo estás intentando.

Azirafel sabía que había algo que no estaba captando, algo de vital importancia. Lo que le hubiera pasado a las alas de Crowley era algo que le había ocultado deliberadamente. Ahora sabía que el temor a mostrar sus alas no era por miedo a que Azirafel las hiriera, sino miedo a que las viera. El puro placer en la expresión Gabriel ante el sufrimiento de Crowley no hizo sino acrecentar su sospecha de que el arcángel tenía que ser responsable de aquello de alguna forma. Sin embargo, Gabriel estaba actuando como si pensara que era Azirafel el que lo había hecho.

¿Pero cómo era posible que Gabriel se hubiera acercado a Crowley? Azirafel siempre estaba con él.

Simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

Y para descubrirlo tenía que echar a Gabriel como fuera; y rápido.

―Lo siento ―dijo Crowley con hilo de voz en el tenso silencio. Su voz sonaba quebrada por el pánico―. Lo siento…

―Yo también lo siento, Crowley ―suspiró Azirafel mientras llevaba una mano al hombro de Crowley con la esperanza de que le brindara consuelo. Sin embargo, la forma en que este se encogió, apartándose, no parecía fingida. En aquel momento no había nada que Azirafel pudiera decir para seguirle el juego a Gabriel y atribuirse el mérito del estado horroroso de las alas de Crowley―. Siento que al final siempre tengamos que recurrir a lo mismo. Espero que en un futuro aprendas a comportante como es debido y podamos evitar esto.

Recorrió el ala con cuidado hacia abajo, con cuidado de evitar las heridas, hasta que encontró un lugar que parecía relativamente intacto. Se trataba de un lugar con plumas más cortas, con unas raíces menos profundas y sin demasiados cardenales alrededor. Sabía que sentiría una punzada, pero no le dolería igual que si fueran plumas más largas, que tenían más raíz. Un dolor temporal y relativamente pequeño comparado con lo que Crowley ya había soportado; el precio por librarse de Gabriel y protegerlo de algo peor.

Azirafel apretó la mano alrededor de las suaves y aterciopeladas plumas y todas sus justificaciones no fueron suficientes para reducir el profundo asco que sintió hacia sí mismo ante la abrumadora oleada de pánico que sintió emanando de Crowley. Ante el amenazador contacto, su cuerpo fue presa por completo de unos violentos temblores y, perdido en su terror, Crowley enterró el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar.

―Por favor, no ―sollozó de forma lastimera y suplicante―. Por favor, amo, no lo hagas…

Azirafel se quedó congelado. En un instante, todo el control del que había estado sirviéndose se hizo pedazos y se fundió en una abrasadora furia ante las implicaciones de aquella palabra que no podía creer que acabara de escuchar.

****

Crowley también se quedó congelado en cuanto la palabra abandonó sus labios.

No había sido su intención.

Estaba tan confundido, agobiado y asustado que, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la palabra había salido y su sonido había chupado todo el aire de la habitación, dejando a sus tres ocupantes anonadados.

A Crowley no le había preocupado que Azirafel lo castigara, le había preocupado que su castigo no fuera suficiente. Después de todo lo que había experimentado a manos de Gabriel a Crowley no le asustaba un poco de dolor temporal para que Azirafel lograra ser convincente.

No, eso no era lo que le aterraba.

Gabriel sabía que Azirafel no le había hecho daño en las alas, porque lo había hecho él mismo, pero Azirafel estaba fingiendo que sí lo había hecho y, por consiguiente, se estaba incriminando con cada palabra. Crowley había intentado intervenir y dar una explicación, proporcionarle una vía de escape, pero Gabriel enseguida se había encargado de dinamitar aquello. Había intentado avisar a Azirafel, pero no podía con Gabriel estando tan cerca y observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y Azirafel ni siquiera se había percatado, pero lo había pillado mintiendo, y Gabriel lo sabía.

Claro que lo sabía; él sabía lo suyo con Azirafel desde hacía mucho tiempo. No obstante, aunque Crowley ya no se esforzaba en fingir que su ángel no le importaba, siempre se guardaba de decirle algo al arcángel que pudiera utilizar contra Azirafel.

Gabriel lo sabía.

Sin embargo, había una enorme diferencia entre que lo supiera por sí mismo y que lo supiera por boca de Azirafel.

Crowley tenía miedo por Azirafel, no de él; era la verdad, pero Azirafel estaba tan enfadado que pudo sentirlo en cuanto expuso las alas: una cólera ciega, arrolladora y sobrecogedora que le congeló las entrañas de terror…, porque él se lo merecía.

«Porque eres un mentiroso ―susurró acusándolo maliciosamente una oscura y conocida voz―. Porque has estado ocultando secretos, mintiéndole, y ahora lo sabe, sabe que está harto de ti y de que seas una víbora inútil y estúpida. Ahora sabe que no vales la pena y se va a deshacer de ti, te va a devolver, pero antes va a hacer que te duela, porque te lo has buscado. Es culpa tuya. Te lo mereces…».

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba rogando, y las palabras se escaparon de sus labios con la facilidad que brinda la costumbre. Palabras que normalmente servían para aplacar a Gabriel, aunque solo fuera un poco.

No obstante, esta vez una de esas palabras no la había dirigido a Gabriel.

Azirafel permaneció completamente inmóvil tras él, con su mano aún en el ala de Crowley, apretándola con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacer daño. Gabriel se encontraba frente a él en silencio, y Crowley levantó la mirada… y se arrepintió al instante, sintiendo un terror gélido oprimirle el pecho. Acto seguido, desvió la mirada de los ojos del arcángel, oscuros y teñidos de una furia asesina, pero incluso en ese instante le fue fácil leer la expresión en su rostro:

Estaba furioso de que Crowley se hubiera atrevido a utilizar esa palabra con Azirafel.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado conforme Gabriel se aproximaba hacia él lentamente y se agachaba de frente, Crowley se obligó a mantenerse quieto mientras Gabriel le elevaba la cabeza. Entonces, su mirada se encontró un instante con la de él… un error del que también se arrepintió al descubrir que, una vez capturado por la gélida e imponente mirada del arcángel, ya no pudo apartar la vista.

―¿Sabes qué, Azirafel? ―dijo Gabriel con suavidad, con una fría sonrisa en los labios y sin apartar la mirada de Crowley―. Creo que ya he visto bastante.

Crowley sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies.

«Ya está, ya lo tiene. Ya tiene a Azirafel atrapado por sus propias palabras, y le va a hacer pagar por tu pequeño desliz, puto gilipollas. Tu ángel va a sufrir porque no has podido callarte la puta boca…».

Negó con la cabeza levemente y susurró débilmente un ruego desesperado:

―No, no, no lo hagas…, por favor…

Gabriel lo soltó, se puso de pie lentamente y se quedó mirándolo con asco por un instante justo antes de darse la vuelta abruptamente en dirección a la puerta.

―Vigílalo bien de ahora en adelante ―le ordenó a Azirafel en un tono falsamente despreocupado que no logró ocultar su ira… al menos de Crowley.

Ya está, Crowley sabía que había llegado la hora. Un error minúsculo y fatal y Gabriel se había cansado de su jueguecito. Seguro que había ido directo a prepararse para volver y arrestar a Azirafel y llevárselos a los dos. Su ángel estaba atrapado, condenado a muerte o a algo mucho peor, y todo era por su culpa.

Crowley se estremeció levemente cuando Azirafel pareció volver en sí y aflojó el agarre en su ala, liberándola. Lentamente, Azirafel se colocó frente a él y se puso de rodillas. Su voz era demasiado serena, su semblante apenas contenía la cólera que hervía dentro de él, y que Crowley podía sentir rayando la superficie y emanando de él en crispadas oleadas.

―¿Puedes mirarme, Crowley?

No era una orden, Crowley conocía lo suficientemente bien a su ángel como para saber que ningún castigo se sucedería si se negaba, pero no pudo negarse y se obligó a levantar la mirada para mirar a Azirafel a los ojos e inmediatamente tuvo que apartarla por la furia que vio en ellos.

―Lo s-ssiento ―siseó desesperado. Sus palabras rotas se derramaban de sus labios―, lo siento, lo siento, ángel, por favor, lo siento…

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―Las palabras de Azirafel eran calladas y sosegadas―. A menos que tú mismo te hicieras esto en las alas, no veo por qué tie…

―Por mentir ―dijo Crowley atropelladamente. La vergüenza que sentía lo ahogaba al tiempo que enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

Las manos de Azirafel fueron más dulces que nunca mientras cogía las de Crowley y las bajaba, sosteniéndolas con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro y le enjugaba las lágrimas. Crowley se estremeció, incómodo por el contraste entre la cálida ternura del tacto de Azirafel y la gélida furia que podía sentir vibrando justo bajo la superficie de la piel de su ángel.

―¿Sobre qué has mentido? ―persistió Azirafel con suavidad. Cuando Crowley no fue capaz de responder, concluyó en voz baja y trémula―: Te lo ha hecho él, ¿verdad? ―Después de un momento, corrigió―: ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, todo iba a salir a luz quisiera o no, y el secreto lo estaba destrozando desde que el momento en que comenzó a guardarlo. Las palabras de Crowley salieron en una retahíla apresurada:

―Puede parar el tiempo, dice que lo aprendió de mí, pero no sé cómo. Lo hacía en el Cielo, es por eso que el tiempo no cuadra y por lo que estuve allí durante tanto tiempo, lo hacía para poder… ―Gesticuló vagamente y con impotencia en dirección a sus arruinadas alas.

Azirafel parpadeó, perplejo por un instante, procesando, y entonces una rabia sobrecogedora y asfixiante volvió a encenderse. Se puso de pie y Crowley huyó de él de forma instintiva con el corazón encogido. Pero Azirafel llevó las manos hasta él y lo agarró de los brazos, sujetándolo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse también en pie. Crowley se quedó ahí con la culpa, la vergüenza y la impotencia como compañeras mientras observaba cómo la agitación que sentía Azirafel lo sobrepasaba, haciendo que comenzara a desplazarse de un lado a otro de la habitación, cavilando.

―Para el tiempo ―repitió mirando a Crowley, que asintió una vez en un gesto de penosa confirmación―. Así que ha estado…, ¿cuándo hizo…? Bueno, no, supongo que esa no es la pregunta correcta, ¿verdad? Debe haber sido entre los «cuándo», claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo… lleva haciendo esto, Crowley?

―Desde… aquella primera vez que vino. A la tienda ―admitió Crowley, haciendo un mohín cuando Azirafel se detuvo con expresión de incredulidad.

Llevaba tanto tiempo mintiendo a su ángel… ¿Cómo iba Azirafel a perdonarlo?

―¿Cuántas veces? ―preguntó Azirafel.

―Cu-cuatro ―confesó Crowley avergonzado con hilo de voz―. No, cinco con esta.

―Y no me lo has dicho… ―Azirafel retomó su andadura con un tono de voz no exactamente enfadado. Más bien reflexivo, contemplativo.

Crowley se encogió. Las palabras no sonaban como una acusación, pero sin duda las sintió como tal.

«No se lo dijiste, lo mantuviste en secreto, lo pusiste en peligro, estúpido, indigno, inútil…».

―No, supongo que te dijo que no lo hicieras, ¿verdad? ―prosiguió Azirafel, tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que pareció no percibir la reacción de Crowley ni su falta de respuesta―. Pues claro que te lo callaste…, no podrías haber ido en su contra, no después de todo… ―Se sentó en el borde del sofá, dio una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó de forma lenta y temblorosa, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

―Lo siento ―gimió Crowley suavemente, abrumado por su propia culpa y vergüenza, y por la cacofonía confusa y tumultuosa de emociones aterradoras que sentía emanar de Azirafel―. De-debería haberlo hecho, lo-lo ssiento, am… ―Horrorizado, ahogó la última palabra antes de que pudiera terminar, resoplando―, ángel, lo siento…, lo siento…

Azirafel clavó la mirada en Crowley, abatido e incrédulo.

Crowley quería arrodillarse de nuevo, hundirse en el suelo. En lugar de eso, simplemente se rodeó con los brazos, con los hombros temblando por el llanto y los ansiosos ojos fijos en Azirafel, observando con miedo su reacción.

―Amo ―Azirafel susurró bajo su aliento, mirando a Crowley anonadado. Desvió la mirada de nuevo, meneando la cabeza lentamente mientras repetía con asco e incredulidad―: Amo…

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y distantes y miraban sin hacerlo los objetos de la mesa que tenía delante: un par de libros aleatorios y nada sospechosos, una vela con aroma a canela sin encender, las gafas de sol de Crowley. En un arranque de furia que los abrumó a ambos a la vez, Azirafel dejó escapar un rugido de furia y frustración al tiempo que con un brazo barrió con todas las cosas, tirándolas al suelo, y se puso de pie.

Crowley se alejó de él apresuradamente, trastabillando, hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared que había cerca de la puerta del dormitorio.

Azirafel iba de un lado a otro de nuevo; sus pasos lo alejaban de Crowley mientras batallaba con su propia reacción a unas emociones que, Crowley sabía en cierto nivel, su ángel nunca había experimentado. Azirafel era ante todo un ser de amor y luz y calor… y, por lo tanto, bastante poco acostumbrado a las profundidades de la rabia y la ira que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Hasta cierto punto, Crowley podía entender por qué a Azirafel le estaba costando tanto controlarse.

Sin embargo, aquello no detuvo su pánico cuando los pasos de Azirafel le hicieron girarse en redondo y lo llevaron hasta él.

En aquel mismo instante ocurrieron varias cosas: los ojos de Azirafel aterrizaron en el rostro pálido y aterrado de su demonio y se detuvo en seco al instante, con la mirada repleta de arrepentimiento.

―Crowley ―comenzó a decir suavemente, con tristeza, y se movió hacia él.

Y Crowley se precipitó hasta la puerta del dormitorio, cerrándola de un portazo y echando el pestillo tras él.


	22. Capítulo 21

Azirafel casi no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de su error cuando la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado en sus narices.

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo ―la confusión, la conmoción, la cólera abrumadora― era por Crowley…, su querido Crowley, del que habían abusado y al que habían manipulado y aterrorizado justo aquí, en su propia casa… Y Azirafel en lugar de cuidarlo como necesitaba, de apoyarlo y darle ánimo, había permitido que su furia cegadora lo asustara.

Se sentía completamente fuera de control, ahogándose en una ola de emociones que no había experimentado en toda su existencia. Ya había sentido esa especie de furia justiciera antes, el deseo de vengar a aquellos que habían sido injustamente tratados, pero… esto era diferente. Esto se trataba de Crowley. El tumulto de emociones que Azirafel estaba sintiendo se había convertido en un poderoso torbellino que lo arrastraba, consumiéndolo. Sus pensamientos continuaban arremolinándose fuera de control, sucediéndose incansables y de forma atropellada, mientras él intentaba sacar algo en claro de toda esta situación.

Gabriel podía parar el tiempo.

Parece ser que, de algún modo, lo había aprendido de Crowley y, entonces, lo había usado para extender su cautiverio en el Cielo, para tomarse su tiempo al aterrorizarlo y torturarlo y quebrantarlo hasta el punto en que su valiente y altivo demonio de lengua afilada había acabado de rodillas en el suelo, acobardado, y llamándolo «amo».

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa rabia incontenible.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, Azirafel oyó un sonido apagado y roto que le partió el corazón. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta al tiempo que daba una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltaba lentamente.

Tenía que dominarse de inmediato, porque aún estaba asustando a Crowley desde el otro lado de la puerta, y su demonio, hecho añicos, necesitaba ya que él se controlara.

―¿Crowley? ―lo llamó con suavidad, probando el pomo. Hizo un gesto apenado cuando vio que el pestillo estaba echado.

«¿Cuánto daño vas a provocar con tu rabia inconsciente?».

―¿Puedo pasar, amor?

Tras un largo y pesado silencio, Azirafel oyó el leve sonido del pestillo al girar. Abrió la puerta lentamente y con cautela e inmediatamente supo que Crowley debía de haber utilizado un milagro menor para quitar el pestillo, porque no había forma de que hubiera ido hasta la puerta y hubiera vuelto a la cama para colocarse en la posición en que se encontraba tan rápido.

Crowley estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, con las rodillas levantadas frente a él y con la angelical luz nocturna entre sus brazos, estrechada contra su pecho. Sus maltrechas alas estaban extendidas delante de él, rodeándolo y ocultándolo. Sus ojos dorados lo miraban con recelo, abiertos de par en par, escudriñándolo mientras Azirafel cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba a la cama con cuidado.

―No estoy enfadado ―dijo calladamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, dejando medio metro de distancia entre ellos.

Crowley bajó la cabeza hacia la luz, cuyo brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

―No mientas.

―No estoy enfadado contigo ―corrigió Azirafel con sinceridad.

Crowley cerró los ojos con un trémulo suspiro de cansancio. Azirafel frunció el ceño, notando el ligero temblor en sus extremidades, su estado de agotamiento total. Sus ojos de detuvieron en la diminuta pantalla sobre el borde del collar en la que aún se leía «04».

Sin duda aquello no ayudaba.

―¿Puedo? ―preguntó a la vez que alargaba una cautelosa mano hacia él sin atreverse a acercarse más al escudo protector de sus alas.

Crowley lanzó una mirada nerviosa a los dedos del ángel y tragó lentamente, pero, entonces, asintió, otorgando acceso. Se puso rígido cuando Azirafel tocó el collar, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, pero luego se relajó visiblemente a medida que el dolor remitía. Azirafel permitió que su mirada deambulara sobre las alas de Crowley cuando estas se movieron, y lo embargó una sensación de tristeza.

―Ay, mi vida, tus pobres alas…

Negando con la cabeza ligeramente y con voz baja y menuda, Crowley dijo:

―¿Pu-puedo ocultarlas?

La pregunta le partió el corazón. ¿De verdad Crowley había estado aquí sentado esperando que alguien le diera permiso? Azirafel acercó una mano vacilante para coger la suya y la bajó levemente para que ambas descansaran sobre las rodillas de Crowley.

―Son tuyas, mi amor ―le recordó con suavidad―. No necesitas mi permiso. Aunque… ―Dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Crowley y con palabras medidas, añadió―: Me gustaría que pudieras esperar un momento… para que pueda verlas. Quizás pueda ayudarte…

―No puedes curarlas ―lo cortó él, apartando la mirada―. Va a volver, ángel, lo hará, y más pronto que tarde, y eso es solo una prueba más que puede usar contra ti…

―No es que necesite más a estas alturas, ya me he encargado yo de eso… ―señaló Azirafel frunciendo el ceño, cavilando―. ¿A qué crees que está esperando?

―Hace tiempo que lo sabe. ―El tono de voz de Crowley sonaba sombrío y afligido―. Solo que no podía probarlo. Ahora ya…

―Ahora que ya me he declarado abiertamente responsable de haber hecho algo que él sabe que ha hecho él mismo… ―Azirafel hizo un mohín mientras una sensación nauseabunda se despertaba en el fondo de su estómago―. Ahora que me ha pillado en al menos una mentira significativa… ―sopesó por un instante―. Claro que puede ser que él no pueda admitir haberlo hecho ―corrigió y, a medida que hablaba, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su mente―. Detener el tiempo es un milagro bastante extravagante. Muchos dirían que es un abuso de poder descarado, sea cual sea el propósito, y más cuando se utiliza para semejante… brutalidad…

Crowley se encogió ligeramente y su mano dio un suave apretón a la de Azirafel, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por un momento, tratando de controlar su ira.

Aquello podía esperar. Crowley no.

―Quizás no quiere que sus superiores sepan lo que ha hecho ―concluyó con la esperanza de que sus palabras le brindaran a Crowley algo de consuelo―. Quizás esa es la razón por la que ambos seguimos aquí sentados. Creo que el término es… ¿«Destrucción mutua asegurada»?

―No lo sé. ―La voz de Crowley era baja y sonaba ronca y temblorosa del cansancio. Enterró su rostro entre sus brazos sin soltar la mano de Azirafel―. Simplemente no lo sé. ―Trajo las alas hacia sí, pegándolas aún más a su cuerpo, y al hacerlo dejó escapar un leve y triste quejido de dolor.

―¿Puedo echar un vistazo? ―preguntó de nuevo Azirafel con suavidad. Crowley levantó la cabeza lo justo para dedicarle una mirada recelosa y vacilante, y Azirafel suspiró, añadiendo a regañadientes―: No haré ningún milagro. Lo prometo. Solo remedios humanos para rebajar el dolor antes de que las ocultes para dejar que sanen, ¿de acuerdo? ―Estiró la mano que tenía libre para tocar con cuidado el borde del ala de Crowley.

Este apartó bruscamente el ala con un resoplido asustado, y Azirafel percibió una nueva oleada de sentimientos abrumadores que emanaban de él: un terror y una confusión sofocantes.

Azirafel dudó un instante… y, entonces, se decidió.

Acercándose más a él, liberó su mano del agarre que mantenía en la de Crowley y llevó ambas manos hacia arriba para sostener su rostro entre sus manos. Crowley se retiró ante el tacto y Azirafel sintió una nueva ráfaga de alarma proveniente de él, pero lo contuvo. Ahora mismo lo que Crowley necesitaba era saber por sí mismo lo que Azirafel estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo; que la furia que era incapaz de sofocar no era contra él, sino por él. Después de todo lo que acababa de salir a la luz, era imposible que Crowley no sintiera la ira del ángel.

Así que Azirafel simplemente tenía que asegurarse de que pudiera sentir su amor también.

Se acercó a él, pegó su frente contra la de Crowley y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en mandar un poderoso pulso de energía hacia su amor para envolverlo y cubrirlo con él. Sintió su agonía y terror puros, sintió el pánico irradiando de él… y dejó que el amor feroz y absoluto que sentía por él fuera a batallar contra aquellas emociones.

Crowley se estremeció bajo sus manos, pero ya no trató de escapar. Elevó sus manos para que cubrieran las de su ángel y pegó su cabeza contra la de Azirafel como si tratara de enterrarse bajo el amor y la calidez de su ángel. Y entonces Azirafel lo sintió: el momento en que la tensión y la resistencia se liberaron como si una goma elástica se hubiera soltado… y todo lo que sintió de él fue un alivio completo y total.

Crowley soltó las manos de Azirafel y apartó la pequeña luz nocturna que actuaba como su sustituto para lanzarse a abrazar al Azirafel real. Envolvió a su ángel con sus brazos y se aferró a él, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

―Lo siento ―sollozó de forma entrecortada―. Lo siento, ángel, tendría que habértelo dicho…, no debería haberte mentido…

―No me has mentido ―le aseguró Azirafel, besando su cabello y dejando descansar su mano en su nuca en un gesto tierno y tranquilizador―. Solo escogiste no contármelo. ¿Y cómo podrías haberlo hecho? ―El ángel negó con la cabeza ligeramente y cerró los ojos ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse―. Qué miedo has debido de pasar, vida mía… He estado tan ocupado que no me he percatado de las señales…

―Ayudándome ―le recordó Crowley con la voz amortiguada y llorosa―. Has estado ocupado ayudándome.

―No he estado disponible. ―La voz de Azirafel era firme. No iba a permitir librarse de la culpa esta vez―. Lo siento, Crowley. Lo siento mucho.

Abrazó a Crowley durante un rato, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, cubriendo su frente de besos y recorriendo su cabello con los dedos hasta que notó que este se calmaba. Al final, se apartó ligeramente para mirar a Crowley a los ojos mientras tocaba con dulzura el borde de su ala. Sus palabras eran suaves y alentadoras.

―Déjame ver, vida.

Sus alas estaban casi en su totalidad ante él y Azirafel pensó que aquello era una suerte: Crowley se asustaría menos si podía ver lo que él iba haciendo. Examinó con detenimiento las maltrechas alas, alisando las plumas y quitando con cuidado las que estaban rotas o a punto de caerse, y ofreciendo suaves caricias para aliviar la sensación punzante. Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba, Azirafel se dio cuenta de que sin un milagro no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Había muchos moratones y lugares que, aunque una vez sangraron, ahora, en el proceso de curación, estaban recubiertos de costra. Sin tratamiento, las alas le seguirían doliendo hasta que sanaran mediante el lento proceso natural. Y era cierto que una vez que Crowley las ocultara de nuevo se curarían más rápido, pero…

Azirafel se moría de ganas de curarlas.

―No puedes ―susurró Crowley como si acabara de leerle la mente, y Azirafel se dio cuenta con algo de culpa de que llevaba un minuto o así simplemente sentado ahí, mirando el ala y agarrándola―. Gabriel…

―No lo haré ―suspiró Azirafel resignado. Volvió a retomar su tarea acariciando las alas, alisándolas, a la vez que le recordaba―: Son tuyas, mi amor. Solo haré lo que tú desees.

Crowley cerró los ojos lentamente al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve sonido de satisfacción.

―Bueno, puedes seguir haciendo eso ―sugirió con una sonrisita adormilada.

Azirafel sonrió y continuó, tratando de evitar con cuidado las heridas de Crowley. Pero, medida que continuaba examinando las alas con más detenimiento, su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo ligeramente. En los lugares en los que las plumas habían sido arrancadas y ahora solo había piel desnuda podía ver claramente varias capas de cardenales provocados por múltiples ataques, como Gabriel había tenido a bien en señalar.

Y podía ver las cicatrices; incontables cicatrices que cubrían ambas alas por completo.

Aquello lo llenó de dolor, pero, a la vez se sentía colmado de una abrumadora sensación de amor y gratitud al ver todo lo que Crowley había tenido que soportar.

Crowley había recibido estas cicatrices… por protegerlo.

En un impulso, Azirafel se inclinó hacia adelante y posó un suave beso en una de las cicatrices que le quedaba más cerca. Crowley se estremeció ligeramente, sin aliento, pero sus ojos continuaron cerrados y permaneció inmóvil. Azirafel vaciló, observando su rostro de cerca mientras sus dedos trazaban con cuidado la línea que acaba de besar.

―N-no tienes por qué hacerlo―susurró Crowley apartando la cabeza levemente, y a Azirafel le dolió ver la vergüenza y el dolor dibujadas en la tirantez de su boca―. Ya-ya sé que son…

―Impresionantes.

Crowley abrió los ojos entonces y miró a Azirafel con incredulidad. Este le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa, con la esperanza de que el asombro que sentía se reflejara en sus ojos.

―Literalmente, mi vida ―insistió él ante la duda que vio en los ojos de Crowley―. Pienso en lo has sufrido por mí…, en los sacrificios que has hecho para protegerme y…, y casi no puedo respirar. Es algo que me llena de humildad, y por eso pienso que es un gran honor para mí que me permitas que te toque.

Completamente desprevenido, Crowley parpadeó repetidamente con sus enormes ojos y agachó la cabeza antes de que las lágrimas pudieran derramarse.

Azirafel sostuvo su rostro con una mano con ternura, apenado cuando vio que Crowley volvía a cerrar los ojos y se entregaba al tacto con un visible nudo en la garganta.

Azirafel se acercó aún más y recorrió con cuidado y cariño el ala con su mano mientras besaba con reverencia otra cicatriz, consiguiendo que su demonio se estremeciera una vez más. Así que continuó, sus dulces labios seguían a sus dedos conforme estos descubrían con esmero la historia tallada en sus alas; el registro del amor que el demonio sentía por él grabado en su piel.

Aquello le pareció una ofrenda, una alabanza, y Azirafel supuso que debería haberse sentido mal por ello. Pero no fue así. Quizás aquello era más bien una rebelión, y quizás eso habría debido asustarlo, pero, en aquel momento no sentía demasiada lealtad al Cielo o a ningún otro Ser que quizá habría tenido el poder de evitar aquellas cicatrices y no lo hizo.

Crowley era el que poseía su total devoción.

Se la había ganado: había ardido y sangrado por él.

Azirafel se desplazó desde las alas hasta el rostro de Crowley. Sus dedos enjugaron con suavidad las lágrimas bajo sus pestañas…, su boca besó el aliento trémulo y ligero de sus labios mientras ansiaba que Crowley sintiera su ofrenda en cada caricia, y en las palabras que resonaban a través de su conexión con el tono solemne de un himno:

«Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… más que a mi vida. Te quiero…».

Crowley devolvió el beso con callado anhelo y desesperación y, entonces, de pronto, se apartó bruscamente, sin aliento y con actitud vacilante. Azirafel frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza para escudriñar su rostro. Recobrando el aliento, Crowley cerró los ojos y escondió las alas. Azirafel comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Quizás había cruzado alguna línea que no debía, quizás había hecho algo mal. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera verbalizarlo, se le cortó la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que Crowley comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa con manos firmes e intencionadas.

Azirafel trató de detenerlo colocando sus manos sobre las suyas y esperó a que Crowley levantara la vista.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―afirmó con firmeza.

―Lo sé. ―La voz de Crowley era baja, pero sonaba segura mientras sostenía su mirada sin apartar la vista―. Quiero hacerlo. Estoy listo.

Azirafel se lo quedó mirando con preocupación. Sabía que ahora mismo Crowley se encontraba en una posición muy vulnerable.

―No quiero que te sientas… presionado a hacer nada ―persistió―. Si no estás seguro de que… sea el momento adecuado…

―Puede que sea el único momento. ―Azirafel abrió la boca para protestar, pero se contuvo cuando vio que Crowley no se mostraba nervioso ni ansioso, sino callado y solemne; sincero―. Va a volver. No sé cuándo, pero lo hará. Y… si todo lo que tengo contigo es esta noche… Si solo quedan… unos pocos instantes…

Consternado, Azirafel encontró las palabras para protestar.

Crowley las borró de sus labios con un beso.

Y, entonces, Azirafel pudo sentir el mensaje que Crowley le estaba enviando a través de su conexión: él lo necesitaba, necesitaba intensamente perderse en Azirafel por un momento y olvidar todo el dolor y el miedo y el trauma de los recuerdos que Gabriel seguía sacando a la superficie. Si todo iba a desmoronarse en unos pocos minutos, unas pocas horas antes de la madrugada, necesitaba sentir a Azirafel amándolo ahora para poder llevárselo consigo pasara lo que pasara después.

Y no había forma de que Azirafel hubiera podido negarse a aquello.

Lo hicieron despacio, tomándose su tiempo, con ternura. Las manos de Azirafel redescubrieron el cuerpo de Crowley con reverencia, recorriendo cada muestra de su devoción con sus dedos primero y, después, con su boca. Besó su garganta, bajando por la línea que unía su cuello con su hombro, y su boca se dirigió hacia su espalda… y Crowley lo detuvo, empujándolo para mirarlo.

No le hizo falta verbalizar su deseo, Azirafel lo recordaba y él solo deseaba complacerlo.

Estarían cara a cara hasta el último minuto.

La última vez ―la primera vez desde su encuentro― había sido desesperada y urgente. Ahora, Azirafel se tomó su tiempo, cubriendo a Crowley de besos y caricias hasta que notó que se relajaba y se volvía dócil entre sus brazos. Solo entonces metió la mano entre las sábanas para introducir con cuidado sus dedos en su interior, uno a uno, disfrutando de cada pequeño aliento, cada leve sonido de placer y deseo que escapaba de Crowley hasta que estuvo listo para él.

Las manos de Crowley se aferraron a él, atrayéndolo, hundiéndolo más y más conforme Azirafel se movía dentro de él. La boca del demonio besó la garganta de su ángel, y sus labios se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Azirafel llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente al ritmo que había establecido su cuerpo. Crowley respiraba cada vez más rápido y, sin necesidad de milagro alguno esta vez, ambos alcanzaron el clímax al unísono.

Crowley se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos, y Azirafel pensó que aquello era una bendición: La oscura dirección que podían haber tomado sus pensamientos podría haberlo privado de sueño. Sonriéndole con afecto, besó el cabello húmedo de su amor y lo estrechó contra sí. Si el mejor regalo que podía ofrecerle era un dichoso cansancio en lugar de miedo, estaba feliz de poder otorgárselo.

Azirafel raramente dormía y sentía que no ahora no debía hacerlo. Debería estar trabajando. Preparándose. Haciendo algo.

Pero no podía forzarse a dejar a Crowley y abandonar el placer que suponía simplemente sentirlo entre sus brazos. Se acomodó, deseando que su cuerpo se relajara, porque se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que debía estar haciendo ahora mismo: Estar aquí para él, tomándolo entre sus brazos y atesorando cada momento que tuviera junto a él, porque, por más que odiara admitirlo, Crowley tenía razón:

Era muy probable que no les quedara mucho tiempo.

****

Crowley se despertó lentamente con la calidez del sol de la mañana en su rostro y la sensación de ligeros besos adormilados sobre su cuello. Sonrió, gimiendo complacido, y ladeó la cabeza para brindarle un mejor acceso a su ángel.

―Bueno días por la mañana, amor ―susurró Azirafel sobre su hombro y Crowley se acurrucó contra él levemente mientras la boca del ángel bajaba desde su garganta hasta su hombro―. Ya es de mañana, de hecho ―le informó Azirafel con un tono ligero y cálido―. Y aún seguimos aquí…

Algo en aquellas palabras despertó en Crowley una profunda sensación de inquietud que no pudo describir, sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado dormido como para procesarlo. Se encontraba perdido en el ligero placer de sus sensaciones: la mano de Azirafel acariciando la piel desnuda de su brazo, posando un beso nuevamente sobre su hombro…, y luego justo debajo del hombro, un poco más abajo en su espalda. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose más inquieto ahora.

«Algo va mal, esto no está bien… Ay, ángel, esto me encanta, pero no debería estar disfrutándolo, no debería… dejar que…».

Sintió el suave roce del aire fresco sobre su piel cuando Azirafel apartó ligeramente las sábanas. Sus cálidas manos en su costado ofrecían un marcado y placentero contraste a medida que su boca continuaba su ruta por su espalda, que ya se encontraba justo bajo la mitad. De repente, Crowley abrió los ojos de par en par en un gesto de sorpresa horrorizada.

Se habían quedado dormidos y en algún punto de la noche debió de haberse dado la vuelta mientras dormía. Entonces, Azirafel ―con toda su inocencia y buena intención― había empezado a despertarlo con besos como había hecho en incontables ocasiones en los últimos catorce años, pero Crowley debía detenerlo, tenía que hacerlo ya antes de que encontrara…

Reaccionó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

―¡Ángel, espera! ¡No!

De pronto, notó que Azirafel se quedó inmóvil y sintió la oleada de sorpresa que lo inundó. A su vez, Crowley se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, pegando la espalda al cabecero de la cama, frente a su ángel, que lo miraba boquiabierto y con ojos desorbitados.

―Crowley… ―La voz de Azirafel era callada y sonaba horrorizada―. ¿Qué es eso?

Crowley supo por el tono que empleó que Azirafel ya tenía bastante idea de lo que era. Se había esforzado tanto en ocultarlo… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo ―hasta el más mínimo detalle y las partes que iban a alejar a su ángel de él― iba a salir a la luz. Abrumado por la vergüenza, Crowley enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Azirafel se acercó y lo agarró por las muñecas para bajarle las manos. Desde que regresó nunca había sido tan brusco con él.

Crowley pudo sentir cómo la furia del ángel resurgía, en oleadas que se iban superponiendo unas de encima de otras.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sonaba a acusación. Toda la culpa que Crowley sentía, toda la vergüenza, todo aquello que se había esforzado en ocultar le cayó encima y arrasó con él, ahogándolo.

«Ahora lo va a saber, va a saber lo que eres, lo que has hecho, y ya nunca va a ser capaz de mirarte de la misma forma —pensó—. Venga o no Gabriel, anoche fue la última, porque va a ver la furcia infiel y repugnante que eres y no va a volver a tocarte nunca más…».

—¿Él te ha hecho eso? —La voz de Azirafel temblaba con una furiosa incredulidad—. Crowley, ¿por qué…?, ¿cuándo…?, ¿te ha hecho eso aquí? —Había un ligero deje de advertencia en el tono de su voz, un tono que a él le era aterradoramente familiar y que en los últimos días ya no sabía si le sonaba posesivo o protector.

De igual forma, se estremeció, sintiéndose nauseabundo al oírlo. No se atrevió a apartar sus manos, aun cuando continuaba pegándose aún más contra el cabecero en un intento de poner algo de distancia entre él y el furioso ángel. Inundado por el pánico, se apresuró a dar una explicación:

—No fue aquí, no, fue en el Cielo, lo siento… —dijo resollando—. Por favor, ángel, lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor…

Azirafel cerró los ojos por un instante y dio una profunda bocanada de aire. Estaba claro que le estaba costando controlar su reacción y Crowley notó que su ira amainaba ligeramente; o, al menos, la intensidad con la que la estaba proyectando. Sin embargo, aún seguía ahí, podía sentirla palpitando bajo la superficie, apenas controlada.

—Crowley, no hace falta que te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo —le aseguró Azirafel soltando las manos de Crowley y doblando las suyas en un gesto que pretendía ser conciliador. Su voz aún temblaba y sus ojos seguían reflejando la furia que sentía—. Esto no es culpa tuya, es solo que… no tenía ni idea de que te había hecho una cosa semejante, mi amor. Lo que significa…

«Eres un esclavo…, me perteneces, sucia ramera…».

Crowley se estremeció y se rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro. Oyó suspirar a Azirafel, pero esta vez no intentó que Crowley lo mirara. Tras un momento, Crowley sintió su mano posándose sobre sus rodillas. Sus dedos, temblorosos, acariciaban lentamente y con ternura su piel, trazando pequeños círculos en un intento por que se calmara.

—Perdona, mi vida, no pretendía asustarte —dijo Azirafel con suavidad—. Lo último que necesitas es… —Su voz se interrumpió, y Crowley lo oyó tomar aire a la vez que dejaba escapar un pequeño sonido roto antes de continuar con lágrimas en la voz—: Creía que lo sabía… Creía que comprendía lo que pasó…, por qué te cogieron… —Azirafel se calló un momento antes de continuar—: Crowley, por favor, amor…, por favor, habla conmigo…

—No puedo, no puedo —susurró Crowley, levantando la cabeza levemente. Lágrimas de desesperanza surcaban su rostro—. Lo s-ssiento, ángel, lo siento mucho…

Había temido que perdería a su ángel ante Gabriel, pero no había creído que fuera a pasar así.

«Pero es mejor así —susurró la vocecita en su cabeza—. De cualquier otra forma, Azirafel acaba herido… pero de esta forma estará a salvo. Es mejor para él que vea lo que eres… para que te abandone por fin, como debería haber hecho hace mucho. Si deja de intentar protegerte, de intentar quererte cuando no te lo mereces… te devolverá al Cielo, a Gabriel…».

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento y notó los fríos dedos del miedo le oprimiéndole el corazón.

«Es mejor así. Ya sea porque está pecando contra el Cielo por quererte o por los celos de Gabriel, tú eres la razón por la que él está en el punto de mira. Si te deja tirado, se salvará».

—Por favor, habla conmigo, amor —repitió Azirafel, un susurro cargado de tanta preocupación, ternura y devoción que a Crowley se le partió el corazón—. Por favor, mírame. No estoy enfadado contigo, no podría… Solo estoy intentando entenderlo. ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?

Crowley negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por el dolor que le oprimía el pecho al saber todo lo que estaba a punto de perder. No podía contarle a Azirafel lo que ocurrió, no podía siquiera comenzar a encontrar las palabras para ello. Sin embargo, sí que podía hacerle entender lo sucio, asqueroso e indigno que era… Podía mostrarle la razón por la cual no debería perder el tiempo con esto siquiera.

Cerró los ojos y reunió el más mínimo ápice de valor que le quedaba en un intento por encontrar la voluntad de pasar por esto, porque, una vez lo hiciera, sabía que perdería a su ángel para siempre.

—Te… Te lo enseñaré —dijo en un susurro ahogado, levantando la cabeza al fin para mirar los ojos de Azirafel, repletos de amor y aflicción. Llevó las manos hasta la cabeza de Azirafel con actitud vacilante, esperando su permiso.

Azirafel abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando entendió lo que Crowley le estaba ofreciendo, algo que él le había pedido semanas atrás, pero que Crowley le había negado. Se mordió el labio, inseguro, y entonces asintió lentamente, tomando las manos de Crowley con suavidad durante un instante antes de apoyarlas en cada lado de su cabeza, cubriéndolas con las suyas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y Crowley tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, dejando caer su cabeza contra la de Azirafel y preparándose para compartir uno de sus peores recuerdos.

De forma inesperada, Azirafel extendió sus alas, envolviéndolos a ambos, y la determinación de Crowley casi se quiebra ante la fuerza del amor y apoyo que sintió emanar de su ángel, rodeándolo, abrumándolo.

«Estás seguro conmigo —susurró Azirafel en su mente, en su quebrado espíritu—. Te quiero y no va a pasar nada… Voy a seguir queriéndote, no importa lo que pase».

Crowley permitió que aquel pensamiento lo inundara solo por un instante, porque sabía que, si se entregaba a él, ya no habría forma de volver a atrás.

Azirafel solo hacía aquellas dulces promesas, porque no sabía lo que Crowley había hecho.

Sus lágrimas fluyeron libremente cuando cerró los ojos. Con un profundo suspiro, abrió su mente y sus recuerdos a su ángel…

Por última vez.


	23. Capítulo 22

_La cama era de Crowley._

_Gabriel se lo había prometido… y la verdad es que aquella era una promesa que cumplía._

_Técnicamente._

_Era un lugar seguro para Crowley, un lugar en el que podía esconderse y descansar durante las horas en que Gabriel estaba fuera ocupándose de su auténtico trabajo; un lugar en el que podía cerrar los ojos y soñar con su ángel, y fingir que estaba aquí con él, abrazándolo, consolándolo…, o incluso mejor, fingir que no estaba allí en absoluto, sino en casa, a salvo con Azirafel. La cama era de Crowley y Gabriel no la tocaba._

_Aunque claramente quería hacerlo._

_Cada vez que venía a la habitación de Crowley, Gabriel lo violaba. De vez en cuando, la boca del demonio bastaba para satisfacerlo. La mayoría de las veces lo violaba contra la pared o contra el suelo. Algo que le gustaba especialmente era doblarlo sobre el lavabo, para poder ver así las expresiones de su rostro en el espejo._

_Pero nunca lo hizo en la cama._

_Aunque sí que se lo había pedido. No exigido, ni ordenado, sino pedido de una forma que sonaba como si estuviera preocupado por la comodidad de Crowley. Como si aquello fuera a ser mucho más fácil para él si lo hacían en la cama._

_Y cuando él se negaba todas y cada una de las veces, Gabriel se volvía cada vez más violento, dejando a Crowley sangrando, amoratado y con tanto dolor que le costaba incluso moverse después de que se hubiera ido. Y, con todo, Crowley se limpiaba y se arrastraba de vuelta a la cama. Su cama, un oasis en mitad de su sufrimiento que no estaba dispuesto a ceder._

_­­—Esto es un poco ridículo, ¿sabes? —señaló Gabriel, suspirando como si estuviera extremadamente indignado tras semanas con aquella rutina—. Con esa cama tan cómoda que tienes ahí mismo… Creo que ya no me apetece follarte si no es ahí._

_«Pues vale, nos viene de maravilla a los dos. Ya nos vamos viendo», quiso decir Crowley._

_Pero también quería que no lo moliera a golpes y lo dejara medio inconsciente, así que, en lugar de eso, simplemente negó con la cabeza con cautela y con la mirada gacha en actitud sumisa._

_—Ahí no. Por favor, lo has prometido…, ahí no…_

_—Sí, ya sé que lo he prometido. —Gabriel apretó la mandíbula y sus palabras sonaron crispadas, teñidas de una frustración apenas contenida—. Vale, no lo haré. —El agarre que mantenía en sus brazos se endureció, dejándolos morados, mientras intentaba en vano contener su furia._

_Gabriel no arrastró a Crowley hasta la cama, ni lo forzó a tumbarlo y hacer lo que quisiera con él a pesar de su promesa, sino que solo lo estrelló contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire…; solo lo golpeó con los puños hasta que colapsó, sangrando sobre la suave alfombra…; solo le pateó el estómago y las costillas hasta que oyó que algo se quebraba…_

_Y lo dejó ahí, medio inconsciente, adolorido… y aterrado._

_De alguna forma Crowley consiguió coger una de las toallas limpias que había debajo del lavabo y humedecerla lo justo para quitarse la sangre de la cara y arrastrase de nuevo hasta su cama._

_Acurrucado bajo las cálidas mantas, con los ojos cerrados y el amoratado rostro apoyado sobre los mullidos cojines, Crowley imaginó a su ángel tumbado junto a él…, una mano le apartaba el cabello con dulzura…, unos suaves labios lo besaban para aliviar el dolor… y le susurraban, reconfortándolo, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, que pronto estarían juntos otra vez, que él era lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir a esto de un modo u otro…_

_Cuando Gabriel volvió a su habitación, Crowley pensó que estaba preparado para lo peor._

_No le daría a Gabriel lo que quería. La necesitaba, necesitaba aferrarse a ella, porque lo iba a castigar. Y si no era por negarse, sería por otra cosa, y él necesitaba esto, este minúsculo rincón al que poder agarrarse, en el que poder entregarse a sus recuerdos y aferrarse a ese diminuto atisbo de esperanza._

_La única constante era esta: Gabriel iba a hacerle daño._

_Crowley necesitaba un lugar al que pudiera ir después._

_—Ven aquí —le ordenó Gabriel justo delante de la puerta._

_Crowley se quedó mirándolo aterrado durante un buen rato, intentado reunir las pocas ganas que tenía de salir de la cama._

_Gabriel sonrió, engañosamente impaciente._

_—Siempre puedo ir yo para allá._

_En cuestión de segundos Crowley estaba de rodillas ante su amo._

_Gabriel frunció el ceño y emitió un leve sonido compasivo mientras se agachaba frente a Crowley y llevaba una mano hasta su rostro para examinar con suavidad los oscuros cardenales que había dejado ahí._

_—Madre mía, pero mira cómo estás, cielo —dijo con leve arrepentimiento—. Odio verte así… Déjame que te ayude._

_Bajó la mano para posarla sobre un moratón de un púrpura oscuro que tenía bajo las costillas y el demonio inhaló aire de golpe, se mordió el labio para ahogar un quejido y permaneció lo más inmóvil que pudo. Sin embargo, Gabriel no lo hirió, sino que le curó el daño justo antes de elevar la mano y pasarla sobre su rostro hasta que la última herida del brutal asalto se hubo desvanecido._

_Esto… no era algo particularmente alentador._

_En su experiencia, Gabriel solo lo sanaba cuando tenía la intención de infligirle algo mucho, mucho peor._

_La mano de Gabriel fue a parar a la mejilla de Crowley, que ladeó su cabeza ligeramente antes de deslizarla por su cabello, acariciándolo de forma afectuosa y tranquilizadora._

_—No debí haberme puesto así —admitió el arcángel—. Te dije que era tu elección y así es._

_Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que Crowley le había oído decir nunca._

_Parecía una trampa._

_—Y-yo soy tu esclavo —susurró de forma recelosa, asustado—. Puedes… puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_—Eso es lo que tú te crees, ¿no? —Gabriel sonrió y la nota amarga en sus sosegadas palabras hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna._

_Crowley se encogió ligeramente, sintiéndose culpable de forma irracional. Abrió la boca para hablar, con una disculpa en la punta de la lengua._

_—Sshh, tranquilo —lo calmó Gabriel con actitud tolerante y serena—. Te dije que era tu elección y lo decía en serio. Y bueno…, hay muchas otras opciones. No tengo por qué follarte. Puedo buscar maneras mucho más interesantes de pasar el rato._

_Crowley notó que su estómago se encogía y sintió un terror gélido treparle por la espalda._

_Gabriel se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo contra su oreja._

_—Tengo una idea…_

_Gabriel se puso de pie y se echó a un lado, chasqueó los dedos y, de pronto, apareció una mesa delante de Crowley, más o menos al nivel de sus hombros en donde se encontraba arrodillado. Era ligeramente más larga que la longitud de sus brazos, con grilletes situados cerca de cada borde y lo bastante separados como para poder extender los brazos, pero no tanto como para llegar a hacer daño o para que resultara incómodo incluso._

_Crowley estaba bastante seguro de que era a medida. A Gabriel nunca le había gustado que Crowley se distrajera demasiado de cualquier cosa que le estuviera haciendo._

_El arcángel dio un paso adelante y con dos dedos dio ligeros golpecitos a los grilletes del lado izquierdo. Crowley sintió que se le sacaba la boca y comenzó a notar su pulso palpitándole en los oídos, pero obedeció la muda orden y extendió las manos, primero una, luego, la otra, para que Gabriel pudiera atarlo a la mesa._

_Este volvió a chasquear los dedos y, de repente, sobre la mesa había un cuenco dorado ornamentado. El pánico se encendió en el interior de su corazón cuando Crowley oyó el suave chapoteo del agua y olió la conocida esencia bendita. Entonces, un frenético instinto se antepuso a su entrenamiento y forcejeó para apartarse, pero los grilletes lo sujetaban con firmeza. Durante un desesperado instante pensó que quizás no estaría tan mal si pudiera simplemente volcar el cuenco y dejar que arrasara con él._

_Unos breves instante de agonía… y después todo habría acabado._

_La mesa estaba atornillada y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el cuenco que descansaba sobre ella no se movió un milímetro, aunque el borde puntiagudo de los grilletes ya estuviera pelándole la piel de las muñecas._

_—Oye, sshh, para… —La voz de Gabriel era callada, falsamente apacible mientras se ponía de rodillas detrás de Crowley y apoyaba las manos en sus caderas para que se estuviera quieto—. Te vas a hacer daño._

_Su presencia era sofocante; su tacto, enfermizo. La desesperanza invadió a Crowley y se dejó caer en los grilletes, con la cabeza inclinada contra el borde de la mesa en un gesto de derrota._

_—¿Por qué? —rogó angustiado._

_—¿Ves? Ese justamente es el problema, Crowley. —El tono de Gabriel se volvió áspero entonces y se tiñó de un ápice de cólera que provocó que Crowley se estremeciera—. Sigues pensado que necesito un motivo. El motivo es que no necesito un motivo. Eres mío._

_—Soy tuyo —repitió Crowley, desesperado por aplacarlo y convencido de que ya era demasiado tarde—. Lo sé, soy tuyo, lo sé…_

_—Sí —confirmó Gabriel a la vez que sobrevolaba la cabeza de Crowley con una mano y la ahuecaba para coger agua y dejar que cayera de nuevo un par de veces antes de continuar—. A todos los niveles salvo en ese rinconcito tuyo, ¿verdad? —Sacudió el exceso de agua con cuidado en la dirección opuesta a Crowley antes de bajarla y colocarla terroríficamente cerca de su campo de visión—. No en ese lugar seguro que te has creado… —Con un solo dedo húmedo rozó su costado, bajando lentamente, y Crowley instintivamente trató de bajar el brazo para cubrirlo, arqueándose para alejarse con un grito ahogado, pero la mano que Gabriel tenía seca lo sostenía firmemente del otro lado, manteniéndolo en su sitio y sin permitirle escapar— para ti y tus fantasías… —continuó Gabriel y sus calladas palabras estaban teñidas de asco—. Ese lugar en el que puedes fingir que él no te ha dejado aquí… —Extendió los dedos y puso la mano que tenía mojada sobre su vientre y Crowley no pudo hacer más que pegarse aún más al pecho de Gabriel para apartarse, resollando ante el dolor abrasador que despertó su tacto. Gabriel aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrar maliciosamente en su oído—: Y fingir que él te quiere de la misma forma que tú lo quieres a él…_

_Crowley no sabía qué dolía más, si la quemadura del agua bendita, que le carcomía la carne, o las crueles palabras que en su fuero interno casi se creía._

_—Esto —continuó Gabriel, mojándose la mano de nuevo. Entonces, se apartó, alejándose de Crowley, para poder sacudir la mano y dejar que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre su espalda— es la prueba fehaciente de por qué no eres digno, Crowley. Si lo fueras —Volvió a sacudir la mano y Crowley tembló ante el dolor ineludible, incapaz de contener un gemido estrangulado—, esto no te dolería, ¿verdad? Pero te duele, porque eres un caído. Eres una criatura maligna y caída que nunca podría ser digna del amor de un ángel._

_Se acercó de nuevo y rodeó con un brazo a Crowley para trazar una diagonal llameante a través de su pecho con los dedos desde su hombro. La risa baja y burlona de Gabriel retumbó en su oído._

_—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? Él siempre te abandonará._

_El dolor le cortó la respiración y sus cálidas lágrimas surcaron su rostro._

_—¿A qué te estás aferrando exactamente? —El tono de Gabriel era comprensivo—. Solo estás haciendo que esto sea mucho más difícil para ti. Nunca más vas a volver a verlo. Y él ya no quiere volver a verte tampoco. Te ha entregado a mí…_

_La mano de Gabriel encontró su cadera y dibujó una ardiente ruta a través de su muslo. El dolor era tan intenso que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y Crowley sintió que se iba a desmayar. La mano que Gabriel tenía seca subió hasta su frente, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre su hombro._

_—Y ahora soy lo único que te queda._

_Gabriel se puso de pie entonces, alejándose de Crowley, y este dejó escapar un resoplido, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento en aquel momentáneo alivio. Crowley no pudo ver al arcángel, pero sí pudo oírlo mientras iba al lavabo y se lavaba las manos. Cuando volvió a ser visible para Crowley, se las estaba secando con una toalla, que luego colocó sobre la mesa al lado del cuenco. Se agachó frente a él de nuevo, sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y lo volteó hacia él._

_Crowley lo había visto secarse las manos, pero, aun así, se apartó bruscamente ante el contacto, preparado para sentir el dolor._

_—Mírame._

_Crowley obedeció con el corazón acelerado y lo miró con ojos desorbitados. La expresión de Gabriel era seria, casi suplicante._

_—Al menos yo sí que te quiero de verdad. —Meneó la cabeza tristemente—. Nadie más te va a querer nunca._

_Dolía, más de lo que Crowley podía soportar. Trató de apartarse de las manos del arcángel, negando con la cabeza._

_—Por favor, para —dijo con la voz ronca—. Por favor…_

_Gabriel lo soltó con asco, se puso de pie y volvió a meter la mano en el agua. Crowley se encogió ante el sonido del agua, que salpicaba contra el cuenco._

_—Sucia ramera desagradecida. —La voz de Gabriel era un suave y sereno contraste ante sus crueles palabras, pero su voz se fue elevando en su frustración a medida que continuaba—: Te saco de aquella celda, te doy un respiro de tu castigo que, por cierto, ¡te mereces! —le espetó—. ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Se supone que tu existencia debe de ser un infierno! Y te doy algo mucho mejor que eso y tú no lo aprecias ni un poquito, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí —insistió Crowley, temblando desesperado—. Sí que lo hago, gra-gracias. Gracias, amo._

_—Esa… —Gabriel sacudió la cabeza, agachándose de nuevo a su lado y colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su cautivo. El demonio se apartó con el corazón encogido antes de darse cuenta de que el dedo estaba seco—. Esa palabra… en tus labios… es una mentira, ¿verdad, Crowley? Porque aún sigues sin creértela. Aún sigues resistiéndote a mí._

_Conforme hablaba, dio un toque con los dedos entre sus omóplatos y una sola gota de agua bendita bajó a través de su espalda. Crowley gritó en su agonía, forcejeando para apartarse. Gabriel lo cogió de la nuca y lo retuvo contra la mesa._

_—¿Cómo? —exigió saber Crowley en su desesperación, con la voz rota y áspera—. ¿Cómo voy a estar resistiéndome a ti? ¡Lo tienes todo!_

_—Todo no. —Gabriel negó con la cabeza y su boca se torció en una fea mueca de celos—. No, todavía no. Pero lo tendré todo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, mascullando las palabras cerca de su oído a la vez que sus dedos húmedos subían lentamente por su espalda—. Y también lo que sea que quede después._

_—No hay nada —murmuró Crowley abatido, aun sabiendo que era mentira—. No queda nada…_

_Él ya sabía lo que el arcángel quería incluso antes de que lo siseara en su oído:_

_—Déjalo ir —susurró—. Te estás aferrando a una fantasía, cielo. Nunca fue real. Solo te ha estado utilizando. —Sus palabras temblaban de frustración—. ¿Es que no ves que yo quiero algo más que eso? Yo te quiero para mí._

_«No lo ha hecho, no lo haría —se repetía Crowley una y otra vez desesperadamente, aunque la posibilidad de que fuera cierto lo llenaba de temor—. ¿Verdad? Tiene razón, nunca lo has merecido, ni por un segundo siquiera. Y Azirafel no es tonto. Era cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta de ello, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba él a dejarse castigar o a sufrir por ti?»._

_Entre el dolor constante y el susurro insidioso de Gabriel en su oído, las dudas comenzaron a infiltrarse lentamente en la esperanza a la que se estaba aferrando y su mente se nubló. Las lecciones que Gabriel le había enseñado aunaron fuerzas con las lecciones que aprendió al caer milenios atrás… y la cálida luz de los recuerdos de Azirafel comenzó a palidecer como las interferencias de una radio._

_«Te mereces esto por ser una culebra indigna, desagradecida y desobediente»._

_Quizás lo era. Quizás se lo merecía._

_Gabriel le había dado esta habitación, lo había sacado de aquella celda fría y oscura y le había otorgado muchos más privilegios de los que había tenido nunca, pero, incluso así Crowley había tenido que echarlo todo a perder, provocándolo, haciéndolo enfadar…_

_¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre acababa buscándose la ruina?_

_—Por favor, lo siento —sollozó Crowley al fin—, por favor, para…_

_—Podemos parar. —La voz de Gabriel era callada, tranquilizadora. Su mano fue a parar a la mejilla de Crowley y comenzó a recorrer su boca temblorosa con el pulgar al tiempo que le besaba el cuello—. Podemos hacer otra cosa. Depende de ti. —Lo besó de nuevo, justo debajo de la oreja—. Siempre ha dependido de ti._

_Crowley negó con la cabeza. No quería ceder aquel último lugar seguro, su último atisbo de esperanza._

_Lo iba a necesitar mucho cuando esto acabara._

_Se estremeció al sentir que la boca de Gabriel se tornó tirante y enfadada sobre su piel y su mano estrujó aún más su cintura. Sus dedos abandonaron sus labios y se dirigieron al cuenco. La leve salpicadura sobre su pecho crispó sus nervios y no fue capaz de contener los sollozos desesperados que se alzaron desde su pecho._

_—Por favor…, ya no puedo más, por favor…_

_—No tienes por qué soportar esto —insistió Gabriel, rogando con impaciencia, como si le estuviera explicando algo muy obvio a alguien que no lo estaba entendiendo—. Puedo deshacerme del agua bendita tal que así. —Chasqueó los dedos, pero el agua se quedó donde estaba—. Podemos coger e irnos a la cama ahora mismo y olvidarnos de todo esto. —Sostuvo la mejilla de Crowley con la mano que tenía seca y le besó el mentón antes de apartarse ligeramente—. Seré bueno —prometió—. Joder, incluso haré que lo disfrutes, cielo. —Miró a Crowley a los ojos de forma penetrante, con intención—. Solo tienes que pedirlo._

_—Por favor —susurró Crowley bajando la mirada—. Por favor, dijiste que podía elegir…_

_La expresión alentadora de Gabriel se desvaneció de su rostro y su mirada se endureció._

_—Y estás escogiendo —dijo—. Ahora mismo._

_Y entonces continuó, pero esta vez en sus alas._

_Toques tortuosos seguidos de suaves y dulces caricias… promesas de alivio y consuelo mezcladas con sus palabras crueles y degradantes. Todo aquello se precipitó sobre él en un torbellino de confusión y delirio mientras la fiebre de su agonía lo consumía. Entre el dolor, la vergüenza y la completa desesperación que sentía no podía concentrarse ni pensar. Intentó retrotraerse al recuerdo de Azirafel, a la seguridad de la cama… tratando de averiguar a qué se estaba aferrando con tanto ahínco._

_Pero todo le parecía lejano y velado, como algo perteneciente a otra vida._

_Lo único que había era Gabriel. Sus manos, trazando surcos ardientes por sus costillas lentamente; su voz, susurrando maliciosas condenas en su oído._

_—Por favor, para —murmuró Crowley con impotencia—. Por favor…_

_—¿De verdad quieres que pare? —preguntó Gabriel en voz baja, y sus manos se detuvieron._

_—Sí —sollozó Crowley._

_Gabriel permaneció en silencio un momento antes de preguntar de forma solemne:_

_—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?_

_Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello. Crowley sabía lo que Gabriel quería. Dudó. Él no quería, de verdad que no, pero no podía soportar un minuto más de aquello. La vergüenza le encendió la cara y quebró sus palabras cuando dijo con un hilo de voz:_

_—Que me folles._

_Gabriel se apartó de Crowley y llevó una mano por encima de su hombro para coger la toalla y secarse las manos con cuidado. Rodeándolo con un brazo, lo recostó contra él, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro para acariciar su cabello con ternura._

_—¿Dónde?_

_Crowley tragó saliva despacio y dejó escapar el aliento de forma temblorosa. Se estaba esforzando, aunque ya no podía acordarse de por qué. Sabía que era importante, había sido importante que no se rindiera, pero ya no se lo parecía… no mientras veía cómo la mano que Gabriel tenía libre recorría el borde de la mesa, jugueteando demasiado cerca del cuenco de agua bendita._

_—En la cama. —Crowley sintió que algo se partía en su interior; aquel último trocito al que se estaba aferrando evaporado sin más con solo unos susurros._

_—Me estás invitando —clarificó Gabriel y Crowley notó de forma distante que la forma de elegir las palabras le pareció extraña— a tu cama._

_Crowley asintió; las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Lágrimas de alivio, de vergüenza, de pérdida… ¿Qué diferencia había? Ya no la veía._

_Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Gabriel sobre su piel un instante antes de que lo besara justo bajo la sien y susurrara:_

_—Qué buena putita eres._

_De pronto, el recuerdo de Azirafel se volvió claro como el agua en su mente, y la expresión de horror y asco que se dibujó en el rostro del ángel ante tal traición lo destrozó y rompió a llorar. A la vez que Gabriel chasqueaba los dedos para liberarlo de los grilletes que roían sus muñecas, las lágrimas de vergüenza plagaban su rostro. Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando Gabriel lo levantó en volandas para llevarlo hasta la cama, al otro lado de la habitación._

_Gabriel tumbó a Crowley de lado sobre el blando colchón y luego chasqueó los dedos. Crowley se estremeció cuando notó la piel desnuda de Gabriel contra su espalda y cerró los ojos tratando contener las náuseas. El cuerpo seguía doliéndole tantísimo y estaba tan abrumado por toda la amalgama de emociones que estaba sintiendo, que no le ayudó lo más mínimo que Gabriel por primera vez estuviera tocándolo con suavidad. Sus manos recorrían su piel con ternura, evitando deliberadamente las quemaduras de agua bendita que acababa de infligir._

_Cuando Crowley sintió que la mano de Gabriel se deslizaba de sus caderas para meterla entre sus piernas, el estómago le dio un vuelco y bajó su mano para apartarla débilmente. El arcángel le había prometido que haría que lo «disfrutara», pero Crowley no quería disfrutarlo._

_Y a Gabriel le daba igual lo que él quisiera._

_Su agarre se endureció y se tornó brusco al cogerle de la dolorida muñeca para colocarla encima de su cabeza y pegarla contra el colchón, apretando con fuerza hasta que Crowley gimió._

_—No te me resistas —gruñó en su oído—. Te tocaré donde y cuando me dé la gana. Este cuerpo… —Soltó la muñeca y Crowley la dejó donde la había colocado, intentado contener de nuevo las lágrimas mientras Gabriel dejaba que su mano bajara distraídamente por su vientre—. Este cuerpo es mío, ¿verdad? —Crowley asintió de forma robótica con los ojos cerrados. La mano del arcángel se cerró entre sus piernas y su voz, que seguía siendo suave, se tiñó de un tono de advertencia al susurrar—: ¿Verdad?_

_—Sí —dijo él con un hilo de voz._

_—Dilo. —La voz de Gabriel era dura, exigente._

_—M-mi cuerpo es tuyo —Crowley nunca se había sentido tan vacío, tan desolado._

_—Amo._

_—A-amo —murmuró Crowley, la respuesta requerida abandonó sus labios de forma automática—: Mi cuerpo es tuyo, amo._

_—Pero… no solo… tu cuerpo, ¿verdad, Crowley? Todo. Cada parte de ti._

_Crowley volvió a asentir de forma robótica con los ojos cerrados._

_Los dedos de Gabriel encontraron las quemaduras que había dejado en sus costillas y las estrujó con violencia. El dolor dejó a Crowley sin respiración._

_—Ca-cada parte de mí —repitió Crowley sin aliento y desesperadamente. Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer de sus ojos—. Ssí, t-todo, por favor…_

_—Es mío._

_—Es tuyo —gimoteó Crowley—. Cada parte de mí es tuya, amo, por favor…_

_Satisfecho, el tacto de Gabriel cesó y su mano acarició su costado por un instante en un gesto tranquilizador a la vez que besaba su cuello justo antes de murmurar:_

_—Muy bien._

_Gabriel continuó tocando a Crowley como quiso, pero su tacto se volvió más cuidadoso, más amable. Nunca antes se había preocupado por que sintiera placer o estuviera cómodo, pero esta vez, mientras se preparaba para violar a su esclavo, tuvo cuidado de no hacerle más daño del necesario teniendo en cuenta que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras. Sus manos eran cautelosas, atentas al acariciar a Crowley hasta que, para bochorno del demonio, sintió que comenzaba a ponerse duro bajo los mimos del arcángel._

_Esto era peor que cualquier cosa que Gabriel le había hecho hasta ahora. Peor que la sensación del cuerpo del arcángel moviéndose dentro de él, contra él, agravándole las quemaduras de agua bendita. Cuando Crowley acabó, se echó a llorar con la cara enterrada en su brazo, embargado por la vergüenza._

_Gabriel acabó unos instantes después, pero se quedó donde estaba, enterrado en el cuerpo de Crowley. Se tomó algo de tiempo para recobrar el aliento y se inclinó para besar al demonio en la nuca mientras este sollozaba contra la almohada. Crowley se encontraba tan devastado que casi no percibió cuando Gabriel volvió a chasquear los dedos._

_Lo que sí percibió fue un leve sonido de chapoteo muy cerca de la cama y su corazón se constriñó de pánico. Levantó la vista para ver que una mesa mucho más pequeña acaba de materializarse al lado de la cama… con el cuenco de agua bendita sobre ella._

_—¡No, no! —gritó apartándose, pero solo se acercó aún más a Gabriel._

_Gabriel enroscó un brazo sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo, asfixiándolo al tiempo que susurraba de forma amenazadora sobre su oído:_

_—Tú a mí no me dices que no._

_—¡Por favor, lo has prometido! —gimoteó Crowley, pero dejó de forcejear mientras Gabriel lo presionaba para que se pusiera boca abajo y dejara la espalda completamente al descubierto—. ¡He hecho lo que querías! ¡Lo he hecho…! —rogó desesperadamente, aunque las palabras sonaban amortiguadas contra la almohada._

_—Cállate —le ordenó Gabriel en voz baja y sosegada—. Cuanto menos te muevas, menos te dolerá. No querrás que tenga que empezar de nuevo._

_Crowley no sabía lo que quería decir aquello, pero no le brindó el más mínimo alivio. Con todo, permaneció lo más inmóvil que pudo, ayudado por el peso del cuerpo de Gabriel, que continuaba enterrado en él, presionando contra sus muslos, apresando su mitad inferior mientras la mano que tenía libre le sujetaba con firmeza la nuca. Estaba completamente inmovilizado, impotente._

_Y entonces sintió el calor abrasador del agua bendita en la base de su espalda. Se trataba únicamente de la punta del dedo de Gabriel, que trazaba lentamente y con esmero un intrincado patrón, pero era una auténtica agonía y Crowley se encontró a sí mismo intentado apartarse en vano, desesperado, mientras los gritos ahogados se escapaban de sus labios. Gabriel no pareció molesto por sus débiles forcejeos y lo contuvo con facilidad hasta que hubo acabado._

_El agarre que la mano de Gabriel mantenía en su nuca se aflojó al fin y comenzó a acariciar su cabello de forma tranquilizadora. Crowley se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del arcángel besando cerca del lugar en donde había hecho la marca._

_—Ssh, ya está —le dijo tratando de calmarlo—. Ya está hecho. ¿Quieres verlo?_

_Crowley ya no podía ni responder._

_Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y en su mano apareció un espejo. Lo sostuvo frente a la marca que había hecho y volvió a chasquear los dedos. La imagen se quedó fija en el espejo cuando se lo llevó a Crowley para que lo viera, que se vio obligado a mirar, muy a su pesar. Por mucho que le asustara, tenía que saberlo._

_Y a medida que procesaba lo que estaba contemplando, Crowley sintió un gélido vacío oprimiéndole el pecho: se trataba del símbolo enoquiano del nombre de Gabriel, que cubría el símbolo de su propio nombre de una forma oscura, opresiva, como si lo apresara con los bordes a su alrededor. Y entrelazada entre ambos símbolos, una tercera palabra:_

_El símbolo de «esclavo»._

_—Esto te hace mío —le informó Gabriel haciendo desaparecer el espejo y saliendo por fin del cuerpo de Crowley. Cambió de postura sobre el colchón para quedar medio tendido sobre Crowley y le besó el cuello, acariciando su brazo con una mano de arriba abajo desde su hombro—. Para siempre. Ahora nadie podrá alejarte de mí._

_—No —susurró Crowley horrorizado, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que la volvía a enterrar en la almohada._

_Gabriel rio con suavidad._

_—Demasiado tarde —se burló susurrando sobre su oído—. Lo has pedido tú._

****

Ya está.

Azirafel ya lo había visto todo. Todo lo que Crowley había hecho, cómo lo había traicionado. Ahora ya sabía por qué no merecía la pena arriesgarse por él y por qué no debería haberse molestado en lidiar con el despojo roto en que se había convertido.

No había nada que hacer.

Crowley retiró las manos de la cabeza de Azirafel, rompiendo su conexión, y las llevó a su torso para envolverlo con ellas, sin atreverse a seguir tocándolo. Mantuvo la mirada gacha, embargado por la vergüenza, y con el corazón latiendo a la misma velocidad a la que crecía su miedo. Pero también podía sentir creciendo con la misma intensidad la furia que emanaba de Azirafel conforme la conmoción del ángel daba paso a una cólera cegadora.

—Lo siento —dijo con un hilo de voz, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus lágrimas se enfriaban sobre su rostro—. Lo siento tanto…

—Crowley…

No se percató del tono desesperado en la voz del ángel al principio, solo de la mano que se aproximaba hasta él y se encogió, elevando una mano entre ambos en un gesto suplicante. Cerró los ojos, anticipando la bofetada indignada que se merecía.

«Ramera asquerosa…».

—Crowley, vida mía, mírame…

Una cálida y suave mano cogió la suya para bajarla. Azirafel cogió su otra mano también y Crowley abrió los ojos a regañadientes para encontrar al ángel arrodillado en la cama frente a él. Azirafel ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, buscando hacer contacto visual, y Crowley no pudo negarse.

La compasión y la tristeza que vio en sus ojos lo dejó asombrado.

—No hiciste nada malo.

Aquello era ridículo.

—Lo acepté —replicó Crowley con incredulidad—. Lo invité, ¡yo l-le pedí que lo hiciera!

Sintió una nueva oleada de furia proveniente del ángel y las manos de Azirafel apretaron las suyas por un instante. Quizás ahora lo había entendido. Azirafel tomó aire profundamente y de forma temblorosa. Iba a gritarle, a darle una bofetada, hacer que se arrepintiera de su traición. Por ser una furcia infiel.

Y entonces se desharía de él.

Eso si Crowley tenía suerte y no lo llevaba él mismo hasta las puertas del Cielo.

Una vívida imagen inundó su mente: Azirafel arrojándolo con asco a los pies de Gabriel.

«Toma, creo que esto es tuyo…».

Azirafel llevó la mano nuevamente hacia el rostro de Crowley y este se encogió, pero su tacto era amable, firme y reconfortante mientras elevaba su rostro insistentemente en su dirección.

—Mi vida si de verdad crees que diste tu consentimiento para que te hiciera eso, no puedes estar más equivocado. Lo he visto. No fue culpa tuya.

Crowley sintió que comenzaba a formase un nudo en su garganta y que los ojos le escocían.

—Me-me dio a elegir…

—Eso no fue una elección —La voz de Azirafel sonaba rotunda, casi severa mientras su mano se desplazaba desde la mejilla de Crowley hasta su cabello. Su otra mano agarraba su hombro al tiempo que sostenía su mirada, inexorable y determinada—. Eso no fue una elección, vida. No fue culpa tuya. No lo fue.

Crowley se quedó muy quieto. Se sentía frágil, a punto de perder el control completamente, como si todo en su interior estuviera a un soplo de desmoronarse. Una levísima sensación comenzó a surgir dentro de él, calentando su pecho, algo a lo que casi no se atrevía a aferrarse…: la esperanza de que quizás fuera perdonado.

Aquella ardiente furia continuaba brillando en los ojos de Azirafel, pero no casaba con la ternura anhelante de sus manos mientras cambiaba de postura para acercarse más a Crowley y rodearlo con delicadeza con sus fuertes brazos. Poniendo a Crowley sobre su regazo, lo estrechó contra sí a la que vez que este bajaba la cabeza, la apoyaba sobre el hombro de su ángel y dejaba escapar un trémulo suspiro conforme el alivio lo inundaba y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

—Lo he visto, Crowley, y fue algo que te obligó a hacer —La voz de Azirafel era sosegada, pero feroz, cargada de afán justiciero y de una especie de sorprendente calma—. Jamás podría culparte por eso. Te obligó a hacerlo. Fue despiadado, inmoral e ilegítimo y… y no perdurará más. Te lo aseguro.

Las emociones que emanaban de Azirafel en aquel momento eran intensas, pero, más que nada, a Crowley le parecían confusas. Sin duda había cólera, que rayaba en ira incluso, y una profunda aflicción que Crowley sabía que sentía por él, por mucho que él mismo sintiera que no se la merecía. Pero, por encima de todo, había una extraña sensación de calma. No el tipo de calma forzada y controlada, sino una verdadera serenidad.

La verdad es que le asustaba un poco.

Tragó saliva lentamente, alzando la cabeza y apartándose ligeramente de su abrazo para poder ver el rostro de Azirafel, leer su expresión…, pero nunca había visto semejante expresión en el rostro de su ángel, y aquello la verdad es que también le asustó un poco.

—Azirafel —comenzó a decir con cautela; su voz sonaba queda y ronca—. ¿Es… estás…?

—Estoy bien, mi vida —le aseguró él al tiempo que iba a por la ropa que había dejado colgada al lado de la cama—. Es que… las cosas están mucho más claras ahora que entiendo lo que se te ha hecho. Lo que Gabriel te ha hecho. Y ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que voy a hacer.

Crowley parpadeó, mirándolo anonadado a la vez que Azirafel le daba un beso en la mejilla y se levantaba de la cama para comenzar a vestirse. Él casi no podía ni empezar a imaginar cómo iban a salir del embrollo en el que estaban metidos, pero la resolución del ángel encendió un leve atisbo de esperanza en su corazón.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues sí. —Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, aunque Crowley tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que la gélida furia que destellaba en sus ojos no iba dirigida a él—. Es que lo acabo de decidir.

Con la camisa y los pantalones puestos, Azirafel se detuvo un momento al percatarse de la expresión de Crowley, y la suya se suavizó ante la alarma que debió de ver en su rostro, la misma que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco en el pecho de Crowley. Azirafel tomó aire y, entonces, se acercó para volver a tocar su rostro con ternura mientras sus ojos se ablandaban y se llenaban de aquella calidez reconfortante que Crowley conocía tan bien y del amor que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ellos. Pero todas estas sensaciones quedaron en segundo plano ante las gélidas y concisas palabras que les siguieron:

—Gabriel va a morir.


	24. Capítulo 23

_La descorporización era la última y mejor opción que le quedaba a Crowley._

_No es que le gustara la idea de volver al Infierno y perder el cuerpo en el que había vivido 6000 años y quedarse atrapado allí hasta que sus superiores comenzaran a tramitarle uno nuevo._

_Y eso si estaban dispuestos siquiera a tramitárselo._

_No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba desaparecido exactamente, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se hubieran percatado de su desaparición. En el mejor de los casos, el Infierno no tendría ni idea de que había sido capturado por el Cielo o, al menos, no tendría idea de por qué había sido capturado y, por lo tanto, solo lo castigarían o por su inexplicable ausencia o bien por su fracaso al dejarse capturar. En el peor de los casos, el Infierno no sabía por qué el Cielo lo tenía preso y lo castigarían por «confraternizar con el enemigo»._

_En cualquier caso, Crowley ahora estaba seguro de que nada de que lo el Infierno le hiciera sería peor de que lo Gabriel le había hecho._

_Solo había una única cosa que le había impedido dar el paso hasta ahora:_

_Azirafel._

_Las descorporizaciones eran un lío. Obtener un cuerpo nuevo podía tardar un milenio, y eso era para un demonio que no estuviera en la lista negra del Infierno y no se lo considerara digno de un castigo. Dadas las circunstancias de Crowley, lo más probable era que nunca más consiguiera poner un pie en la Tierra._

_Nunca podría regresar con Azirafel._

_Y ese era un detalle que había tenido mucho más peso para Crowley si se tiene en cuenta que seguía creyendo que quizás Azirafel aún quería que él regresara._

_Él no creía a Gabriel cuando le decía que Azirafel lo había vendido al Cielo, condenándolo y que, al mismo tiempo, él había salido absuelto sin más. No se lo creía; no siempre. Él continuaba albergando un mínimo atisbo de esperanza de que Azirafel no lo había traicionado, de que estaba por ahí buscándolo en alguna parte. Al final, quizás, lo encontraría, lo rescataría y lo llevaría a casa._

_Y entonces descubriría lo que había hecho. Cómo le había sido infiel._

_Cómo había escogido a Gabriel antes que a él._

_Y Azirafel ya no lo querría nunca más._

_Aun con toda la comodidad de su nueva habitación, Crowley seguía sin poder calcular el paso del tiempo. Así que esperó a que Gabriel se hubiera ido… y esperó un poco más en caso de que el arcángel volviera enseguida… y, entonces, descolgó el espejo que había detrás del lavabo y lo rompió contra el suelo. Encontró un trozo con un borde liso y afilado y lo llevó a su muñeca._

_Un dolor agudo y gélido surgió conforme la sangre brotaba del corte y caía goteando sobre la alfombra, manchando su prístina apariencia… y, luego, la agonía del collar le agarrotó todos los músculos del cuerpo, haciendo que se cayera sobre sus rodillas, y que la improvisada cuchilla se le escapara de las manos. Parecía que a Crowley no le estaba permitido cometer ningún acto de violencia, incluso contra su propio cuerpo._

_Pero su cuerpo ya no era suyo, ¿no? Ya no._

_El dolor era intenso, quizás un castigo de nivel 09 o de 08 al menos, que hacía que fuera imposible pensar y que volviera a coger su arma improvisada, imposible que pudiera hacer nada más que rendirse al sufrimiento._

_Estuvo así durante unas horas que le parecieron días hasta que Gabriel regresó._

_Crowley alzó la mirada, enrojecida y ensombrecida, y levantó una mano suplicante en dirección al arcángel, que contemplaba la escena en silencio: El demonio, consumido por el dolor, doblado sobre sí mismo entre los fragmentos del espejo, esparcidos sobre la alfombra empapada de sangre._

_—Por favor —resolló Crowley, desesperado—, ayúdame, por favor…_

_Gabriel se lo quedó mirando durante un rato con semblante impasible justo antes de elevar la mano y chasquear los dedos. La sangre y los trozos de cristal desaparecieron del suelo._

_El dolor de Crowley no._

_Sin mediar palabra, Gabriel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando a Crowley con la fiebre de su martirio._

_—No —dijo Crowley con un hilo de voz mientras dejaba caer la cabeza contra el suelo y las lágrimas de impotencia se derramaban de sus ojos—. No, vuelve…_

_Pero Gabriel no regresó, no hasta después de varias horas interminables. Cuando por fin lo hizo, volvió a plantarse ante su esclavo, que continuaba temblando en su agonía, y lo observó en silencio._

_—Por favor —dijo Crowley de forma ahogada, arrastrándose sobre la corta distancia que había entre ellos. Apoyando la cabeza contra la piel lisa de los zapatos de Gabriel, rozó apenas su tobillo con sus temblorosos dedos—. Por favor, amo. Por favor, lo siento…_

_Gabriel se agachó y pasó una mano por el pelo de Crowley, pero no tocó el collar. Cogió la muñeca que tenía herida y tiró abruptamente hacia arriba para ponerlo de rodillas. Sostuvo la herida ante sus ojos para que Crowley la viera con claridad mientras lo zarandeaba ligeramente y en una voz peligrosamente baja, dijo:_

_—Esto ha sido muy, pero que muy estúpido._

_Crowley asintió, totalmente a merced de su amo; lágrimas de desesperación recorrían su rostro._

_—Lo siento —sollozó, jadeando—, por favor, amo, por favor, ayúdame…_

_Gabriel pasó la mano que tenía libre por la muñeca de Crowley, curando y dejando la piel impoluta a su paso. Entonces suspiró, como si estuviera muy cansado de los errores de Crowley, y agachó la cabeza, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza._

_—Lo siento —susurró abatido—, lo siento…_

_—Lo sé._

_Finalmente, Gabriel se rindió y el tono de su voz se suavizó. Crowley sintió una oleada de alivio prematuro antes incluso de que el arcángel tocara la esfera del collar y lo bajara al 02. Con la muñeca de Crowley aún en su mano, Gabriel se puso de pie y observó, esperando pacientemente hasta que el dolor hubo remitido y Crowley hubo recobrado el aliento. Jadeando y con el cuerpo aún azotado por temblores residuales, Crowley bajó la frente para apoyarla sobre la mano de Gabriel._

_—Gra-gracias…, gracias…_

_Este apartó la mano bruscamente y Crowley se encogió, sintiéndose extrañamente dolido y abandonado._

_—Mírame —ordenó el arcángel con un tono gélido y enfadado._

_Crowley tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces antes de poder elevar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Gabriel. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, este le propinó una sorda bofetada que lo derribó. Crowley permaneció en el lugar en el que se había caído, temblando, al tiempo que Gabriel se aproximaba y sus zapatos se quedaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_—El que decide si vives o mueres soy yo —le espetó—. Y nadie más. Y mucho menos tú._

_Crowley asintió contra la suave alfombra, con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para otro castigo._

_—Sí, amo —dijo con suavidad._

_Cuando Gabriel se agachó a su lado, Crowley se apartó, pero este lo arrastró y lo puso contra la pared. Sosteniéndolo con una mano en el cuello, lo agarró con tanta fuerza que, si bien no bastó para cortarle la respiración, sí que limitó sus movimientos._

_—Pero, en realidad, no estabas intentando morir, ¿verdad, cielo? —La voz de Gabriel se había tornado mortalmente suave de nuevo y en su rostro se dibujó una cruel sonrisa mientras le hablaba tan cerca que Crowley podía sentir su aliento cálido contra su piel—. Estabas intentando escapar. Otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste escaparte?_

_Crowley sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. Asintió con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de contener un gemido implorante._

_Se acordaba._

_—Venga, vamos a decir que lo hubieras conseguido, que tu pequeño acto autodestructivo realmente hubiera funcionado y que hubieras podido irte de vuelta al Sótano. —La voz de Gabriel tenía un deje de falsa trivialidad, casi de diversión, y el corazón de Crowley se aceleró con un pánico creciente: No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería ir a parar con esto, y le aterraba descubrirlo—. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado después?_

_—Que m-me habrían castigado —concluyó Crowley, confundido, deseando desesperadamente estar respondiendo correctamente—. N-no podría irme…_

_—¿Y si pudieras? —insistió Gabriel en tono especulativo—. ¿Y si te dejaran irte? Y pudieras volver con un cuerpo nuevo a esa librería mohosa con tu patético ángel._

_—¿Que m-me encontrarías? —se aventuró a decir Crowley en su confusión._

_—Bueno, sí —concedió Gabriel asintiendo con la cabeza levemente ladeada y poniendo los ojos en blanco como si aquello fuera algo obvio—. Pero no es ahí a donde quiero llegar._

_Se acercó a Crowley y la mano que tenía libre se deslizó por su espalda para encontrar el sigilo que había grabado a fuego sobre su piel y que apenas había sanado. Crowley se apartó y dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado y suplicante mientras los dedos de Gabriel recorrían las líneas del símbolo._

_—Ese cuerpo nuevo… —continuó Gabriel con voz callada y comedida—, seguiría teniendo esta marca. Da igual qué aspecto tuviera o lo que intentaras hacer al respecto… Seguiría perteneciéndome._

_Crowley sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Conmocionado y con el pánico oprimiéndole el pecho, se olvidó de que no podía mirar a Gabriel, y este se rio._

_—¿Qué, creías que un vínculo como el que hemos hecho solo dura lo que dure tu cuerpo terrenal? Es eterno, Crowley. Tú eres mío para siempre… —Su mano se expandió y su palma cubrió la marca mientras su mirada se oscurecía por la furia. Crowley jadeó al sentir que un dolor ardiente lo recorría por completo a través del punto de contacto al tiempo que una oscura y pesada sensación de cólera posesiva ante su ofensa lo asfixiaba. El arcángel masculló las palabras de forma gélida y amenazadora sobre el oído de Crowley—: Y no me gusta cuando intentas escapar._

_Aterrado por la abrumadora amenaza que sentía desde Gabriel, Crowley tembló y agachó la cabeza, intentando que su postura fuera lo más menuda posible._

_—Lo siento —susurró—, lo siento…_

_Gabriel soltó el cuello de Crowley para acariciar su rostro con el reverso de los dedos y este se apartó tan bruscamente que se golpeó dolorosamente la cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás. Gabriel hincó el pulgar en la marca en la espalda de Crowley hasta que este gimió de dolor, y su mano se deslizó hasta su cabello para tirar de él y poder hablarle en voz baja en su oído:_

_—Ay, cielo… Te vas a arrepentir._

_Durante semanas, Gabriel fue frío y despiadado en sus exigencias, castigando a Crowley cada vez que se equivocaba, sin mostrar misericordia alguna mientras continuaba con sus rigurosas pruebas, hiriendo a Crowley por el más mínimo fallo, y utilizando su recién creada marca para sofocar a Crowley con el ardor de su desprecio hasta que este temblaba y rogaba llorando para que le concediera otra oportunidad._

_Crowley trataba de complacerlo desesperadamente, anticipar a sus deseos, acatar cada orden a la perfección, y lograba hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. En cuanto oía el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación, ya estaba listo y esperando con la cabeza inclinada, arrodillado en la postura de sumisión favorita de Gabriel, esperando que su perfecta obediencia y sus actos fueran suficientes para aplacar la ira del arcángel._

_Y gradualmente, al final, lo fueron._

_Por fin llegó el día en que Gabriel se agachó frente a él y elevó su cabeza con un ligero toque para que lo mirara a los ojos._

_—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Crowley —dijo—. Estoy muy contento._

_Aquel día no fue tan brusco con Crowley mientras lo violaba, y al irse pasó una cariñosa mano por su pelo, al tiempo que sonreía de forma cálida y lo abandonaba con una enigmática afirmación:_

_—Puede que ya estés listo para algo más de libertad._

_Crowley estuvo sopesando aquellas palabras con una mezcla de alarma y esperanza durante las largas horas de ausencia del arcángel. Cuando Gabriel regresó, y para su sorpresa, al chasquear los dedos Crowley se encontró de pronto vestido con la misma ropa —camisa y pantalones negros— que llevaba puesta cuando lo apresaron. Apenas tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a la ahora extraña sensación de la calidez del tejido rozándole la piel, cuando Gabriel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, a la vez que le ordenaba por encima del hombro:_

_—Vamos._

_Crowley se puso de pie precipitadamente con la cabeza gacha y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su amo. Recorrieron tantos pasillos, doblaron tantas esquinas y atravesaron tantas puertas que Crowley supo que nunca sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta. Entonces, Gabriel se detuvo ante puerta estrecha, dio un paso atrás y extendió una mano para darle paso a Crowley._

_Y este se quedó petrificado en cuanto se dio cuenta que aquella fría sala cubierta de azulejos blancos era la misma en donde le habían quitado los ojos. De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se dio de bruces contra el ancho pecho de Gabriel. El arcángel lo cogió por las muñecas y las levantó bruscamente, colocándolas frente a él. A la vez que empujaba a Crowley al centro de la sala, su voz se tornó gélida y se tiñó de un tono de advertencia:_

_—No estarías pensando en huir, ¿no?_

_—No —jadeó Crowley sin aliento, negando con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si aquella afirmación era o no mentira. Arrodillándose, agachó la cabeza contra sus muñecas, que Gabriel seguía teniendo firmemente apresadas—. Por favor, amo…, por favor, amo… —Sobrepasado por el pánico, aquello fue lo único que atinó a decir._

_Las manos de Gabriel se ablandaron y el arcángel se agachó frente a él. Su voz era baja y profunda y sonaba decidida._

_—Tú me perteneces._

_—Yo t-te pertenezco —repitió Crowley rogando, desesperado._

_—Yo quiero que pase esto, así que va a pasar. ¿Me entiendes, Crowley?_

_Crowley apenas podía oír lo que le decía con la sangre palpitándole en los oídos; estaba muerto de miedo. Asintió y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo con «esto», pero… lo entendía._

_Fuera lo que fuera, si Gabriel quería, pasaría. Así de simple. Oponerse a ello solo empeoraría las cosas._

_Gabriel soltó sus muñecas y este dejó caer las manos, tomando aire profundamente y de forma temblorosa en un intento por calmarse. Los dedos del arcángel se enterraron en el pelo de Crowley en un gesto reconfortante y tranquilizador que pretendía casar con el tono de su voz._

_—Te vas a quedar de rodillas. No vas a moverte ni a hacer ruido._

_Crowley asintió, mordiéndose el labio en un intento de contener el terror que lo agobiaba._

_—No te voy a mentir —dijo Gabriel; su voz sonaba empática—: esto te va a doler. —Levantó la cabeza de Crowley y este obedeció la orden tácita, mirando con ojos desorbitados al arcángel—. Pero ¿sabes qué duele más? —Su voz era suave, paciente._

_—Desobedecer —murmuró Crowley, tragando saliva lentamente._

_—Exactamente. —Gabriel le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió en un gesto de aprobación. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se tornó solemne al afirmar—: Confío en que te vas a comportar, que vas a ser bueno. Sé que puedes. —La mano que descansaba en la mandíbula de Crowley apretó de forma amenazadora y el tono de su voz se volvió gélido conforme se inclinaba hacia él—. Como me demuestres lo contrario, volvemos a empezar. Desde el principio._

_Crowley sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y asintió con los ojos cerrados todo lo que le permitió el agarre que Gabriel mantenía en su rostro._

_—Sí, amo._

_Gabriel lo liberó y se desplazó hasta colocarse cerca de la pared al tiempo que la puerta se abría y cuatro ángeles entraban a la sala. El arcángel simplemente observó cómo su esclavo temblaba en el suelo mientras los ángeles sin nombre se hacían con sus alas y las extendían sobre las frías baldosas. Crowley sintió el pánico oprimiéndole el pecho cuando dos ángeles se arrodillaron a cada lado y colocaron sus rodillas contra el hueso superior de cada ala, fijándolas y obligando a su cuerpo a doblarse aún más sobre sí mismo._

_Entonces, los otros dos ángeles sujetaron su ala derecha, uno a cada lado de la articulación superior, para tirar de ella, y un calambrazo de dolor atravesó la restringida extremidad. Crowley no pudo evitarlo y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por permanecer callado, un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios a la vez que su ala se movía por sí misma, retorciéndose débilmente para escapar del dolor. Impertérritos e indiferentes ante su reacción, los ángeles lo sujetaron más firmemente mientras incrustaban un frío metal en el espacio que habían creado, estrechando los tendones y comprimiendo el hueso, dejando tras de sí un profundo y agudo dolor en la maltrecha ala._

_Pero no habían acabado._

_De la misma forma, una anilla ligeramente más pequeña fue introducida a la fuerza en la segunda articulación de esa misma ala hasta que, finalmente, la liberaron y la dejaron ahí, sacudiéndose con débiles espasmos a causa del dolor. Inmediatamente después y sin mostrar un ápice de compasión, se desplazaron hacia el ala izquierda._

_Sin embargo, para esta hicieron falta los cuatro ángeles. Ahora que su cuerpo anticipaba la sensación y sabía cuánto dolía, le costó más mantenerse inmóvil. Cuando metieron la primera anilla, un segundo grito ahogado y desesperado se escapó de sus labios y, al aventurar un rápido y asustado vistazo a Gabriel, a Crowley se le paró el corazón._

_El arcángel simplemente estaba observando, impasible; contemplando con ojos violáceos e inmisericordes cómo Crowley fracasaba en sus instrucciones._

_Lo iba a castigar._

_Aunque aquello acabó bastante rápido, el agudo dolor en sus huesos y articulaciones se mantuvo, y sus alas continuaron temblando tras la dolorosa intrusión. Con la tarea terminada, los cuatro ángeles abandonaron la habitación, y los pasos medidos y lentos de Gabriel conforme se aproximaba a_   
_Crowley retumbaron contra los azulejos que cubrían las paredes._

_—L-lo s-sssiento —siseó Crowley bajando la cabeza ante su miedo y dolor y elevando una mano suplicante hacia Gabriel mientras este se agachaba frente a él—. Lo s-ssiento, amo, lo he intentado…_

_—Sshh. —Las manos de Gabriel fueron sorprendentemente benévolas al guiar la cabeza de Crowley hasta sus rodillas, y sus dedos recorrieron su cabello en un gesto tranquilizador—. No te preocupes. Lo has hecho bien._

_El arcángel chasqueó los dedos, el sonido normalmente sigiloso ahora retumbaba en las paredes de la sala, y Crowley se encogió al ver que la ropa que Gabriel le había dado se desvaneció en un instante. Tiritó de frío al sentir el aire sobre su piel y de miedo al sentir a Gabriel acariciando su espalda hasta que encontró su marca._

_—Lo siento —gimoteó Crowley suavemente—, no era mi intención, no he podido evitarlo…_

_Se encogió, preparándose para la abrumadora embestida de dolor físico y mental y para la furia vengativa mientras Gabriel accedía a su conexión… Sin embargo, lo que sintió no fue nada remotamente similar. En lugar de eso, una cálida y reconfortante sensación embargó a Crowley mientras la mano de Gabriel descansaba suavemente sobre su marca. Sintiendo cómo su miedo se desvanecía, tembló de alivio y gratitud, y elevó sus inestables manos para tocar las rodillas del arcángel._

_—Te he dicho que no pasaba nada y era en serio. —El tono de voz de Gabriel era severo, pero cálido; sus dedos, cuidadosos y atentos en el cabello de Crowley—. Sé que ha sido muy difícil, que te ha dolido. Pero lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido, me has complacido. —Se quedó callado un instante antes de añadir, otorgando un tono oscuro a sus palabras—: A veces, hacerme feliz va a doler. Y, a veces, no vas a poder evitarlo._

_Su mano abandonó el pelo de Crowley un momento para tocar el frío metal de la anilla, y una punzada de dolor atravesó la abusada extremidad. Con esfuerzo, Crowley intentó permanecer inmóvil, a pesar del escalofrío que lo recorrió tras las siniestras palabras que susurró Gabriel:_

_—Y estas son para eso, para cuando no puedas evitarlo._

_Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad; tenía la boca seca y el pulso acelerado. Elevó la cabeza ligeramente, lo bastante para responder con un ronco susurro:_

_—Sssí, amo._

_Con un leve sonido de aprobación, Gabriel volvió a llevar la mano a su cabello, y los crispados y temblorosos hombros del demonio se desplomaron de alivio y su rostro se posó de nuevo sobre las rodillas de su amo. Gabriel le concedió algo de tiempo para recuperarse y, entonces, lo ayudó a levantarse. En su camino a su habitación, el arcángel mantuvo una mano en su hombro, una mano que realmente brindaba apoyo y comprensión en lugar de opresión._

_Sin embargo, Crowley no podía deshacerse de sus temores mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Gabriel, y se preguntó qué oscuro propósito tendría en mente para haber desfigurado sus alas de este modo; y se preguntó también si estaría a punto de descubrirlo, cuando alcanzaran la privacidad de su habitación. Pero Gabriel no le hizo más daño, simplemente lo guio hasta su cama para que descansara y lo dejó solo._

_Y el siguiente día fue el primero desde su captura que Crowley no lo pasó encerrado en una celda._

****

Azirafel tomó una decisión en cuanto vio lo que Gabriel le había hecho a Crowley.

Era enfermizo, sádico y mancillaba un acto que era considerado sagrado, íntimo y cuyo propósito sobrepasaba con creces el depravado placer que el arcángel sentía a expensas del ser que Azirafel más quería de todo en universo.

Crowley, su vida entera, roto y suplicante ante la fuerza de la tenue brutalidad de Gabriel.

Azirafel contuvo su ardiente furia con más facilidad esta vez. Su cólera ya no era frustrada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Una perversión de la luz y el poder celestial, un monstruo como Gabriel no podía tener la oportunidad de volver a hacer daño a Crowley —o a quien fuera— nunca más.

No se le podía permitir vivir.

Azirafel tenía un plan, un plan que ya había considerado antes, pero que había descartado de mala gana, porque revelaría las dudas que albergaba sobre el Cielo y el arcángel, lo haría ir en contra de su familia y su fe, y revelaría de una vez por todas que él amaba a Crowley. Que Crowley era suyo y que él era de Crowley.

Pero ya no había espacio ni razón para la duda.

La necesidad que sentía Azirafel de seguir estando en sintonía con el Cielo estaba comenzando a desvanecerse rápidamente en favor de la necesidad de proteger a su amor de más abusos. Tenía que asegurarse de que Gabriel no pudiera volver a acercarse lo bastante a Crowley como para hacerle daño.

Y justamente sabía cómo hacerlo.

Azirafel podía sentir la creciente alarma de Crowley mientras se desplazaba velozmente por la habitación y completaba con determinación la rutinaria tarea de vestirse. La camisa, los pantalones, los calcetines… Todo listo. El ángel se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama y se puso los zapatos; luego, se levantó. El demonio se levantó de la cama tras él; su voz, callada, sonó horrorizada a la vez que seguía los movimientos de Azirafel con la mirada.

—Azirafel, ¿de qué hablas? No puedes matar a Gabriel. Es un arcángel, ¡es mucho más poderoso que tú! Es un puto arcángel… ángel.

Azirafel lo miró con una sonrisa, esperando poder alegrar el ambiente.

—¿Ves? Hay demasiados ángeles en esa frase, a nadie le va a importar si elimino a uno de ellos.

A Crowley aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡A todo el mundo le va a importar! —insistió elevando la voz y persiguiendo a Azirafel a través de la habitación hasta su armario, de donde sacó su chaleco—. Tiene poder, autoridad, una posición… Si lo haces, te matarán… Si lo haces, ¡caerás!

Aquel pensamiento ya no era ni la mitad de aterrador como alguna vez lo fue. Quizás ya no quería ser un ángel si podían ir por ahí tan alegremente, comportándose con tanta impunidad como lo había hecho Gabriel. Quizás ya no quería seguir alineado con un bando que lo condenaba por proteger a Crowley mientras defendía al sádico monstruo que había abusado de él.

—Tengo que mantenerte a salvo —afirmó tajante y con voz queda—. Y ya está, Crowley, no voy a discutir sobre esto.

—Bueno, pues yo sí —declaró él colocándose directamente frente a Azirafel cuando este se dio la vuelta para alejarse del armario, y lo miró con sus dorados ojos repletos de preocupación. Azirafel reprimió un suspiro y pasó de largo, cogiendo su pajarita de la mesilla de noche y poniéndosela bajo el collar de su camisa. Crowley persistió, siguiéndolo y colocándose frente a él de nuevo—. Ángel, no estás siendo racional sobre esto. Sé que estás enfadado, y sé que es por mí y te quiero por eso, pero es que no estás pensando. Tienes que pararte y pensar en lo que es importante, en lo que importa…

Indignado con Crowley por su propio bien, Azirafel volteó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada severa.

—¡Ya estoy pensando en lo que importa!

Todo el miedo en los ojos de Crowley era por Azirafel, no de él. No se encogió, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando a Azirafel, buscando su mirada con ojos abiertos y solemnes.

Azirafel se ablandó y agachó los hombros al tiempo que daba un paso en dirección a Crowley, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con dulzura, y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Tú, Crowley —dijo con una intensidad callada y feroz—. Tú eres lo que importa.

Los labios del demonio se despegaron para hablar, y cerró los ojos, cabizbajo, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus pestañas. Tragándose el llanto, tomó aire para intentar estabilizar su voz antes de volver a mirar a Azirafel.

—No puedo perderte.

La mano de Azirafel le apartó el pelo y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar sus lágrimas; entonces, le besó la frente, callándolo con ternura.

—Y no lo harás —le prometió, apartándose para mirar a Crowley a los ojos con aire serio y decidido—. Si él no ha caído todavía por lo que te ha hecho… no creo que yo pueda caer por lo que voy a hacerle.

Azirafel vio la protesta en los ojos de Crowley y el lento meneo de su cabeza a la vez que abría la boca para replicar. Azirafel presionó sus dedos suavemente en sus labios, porque ya sabía la réplica y sabía de dónde provenía. Y le partía el corazón y reavivaba su furia que Crowley creyera que su sufrimiento era menor o que los crímenes contra él eran menos flagrantes simplemente por ser quien era.

—No te lo merecías, Crowley —le insistió feroz—. Lo que hizo fue maligno. Lo que tú te mereces es esto, lo que tenemos, aquí conmigo. Estuvo mal que te hiciera daño ya hubieras sido un ángel, un humano o lo que sea. No te lo merecías.

Crowley cedió, cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro hacia la palma de Azirafel, que lo estrechó y le tocó contener las lágrimas esta vez.

—¿Confías en mí —le preguntó suavemente— para salvarnos, amor?

Crowley inhaló un trémulo suspiro y dejó salir el aire de golpe, pero asintió y dejó que Azirafel lo estrechara entre sus brazos para que lo consolara mientras bajaba la cabeza y la apoyaba en su hombro.

Poco después Azirafel se retiró y acarició tiernamente su hombro. Bajó la mirada en un momento de vacilación antes de encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de Crowley para hablar suavemente, implorando:

—Por favor, mi vida, ¿me dejas ver tus alas?

Crowley se mordió el labio y su ceño comenzó a arrugarse ligeramente, pero confiaba en Azirafel. Echando las alas hacia adelante, lanzó una mirada furtiva a la mano de Azirafel conforme la elevaba, con el resplandor de su gracia brillando en su palma. Su mirada se clavó entonces en Azirafel, y este sostuvo su mirada y esperó… a que hablara. Crowley tragó saliva despacio, su voz sonó afligida y taciturna:

—Se va a enfadar.

La mirada de Azirafel no se turbó, y sus palabras sonaron seguras:

—No importa. No va a volver a tocarte.

Azirafel observó el conflicto en sus ojos y lo alivió ver cómo su confianza en él ganaba la batalla. Entonces Crowley asintió, inclinando la cabeza, y trajo las alas hacia adelante. Azirafel pasó su mano sobre ellas, desde la raíz a las puntas, y entonces se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para posar su mano en su nuca de forma protectora y darle un leve y cariñoso beso antes de pasar a la otra ala y curarla también.

Una que vez que cada corte y moratón se hubo desvanecido y que las preciosas nuevas plumas de un negro lustroso volvieron a crecer de forma abundante, Azirafel centró su atención en las detestables anillas incrustadas en las articulaciones. Quitó una, y luego otra, y otra más hasta que todas desaparecieron, y los tendones, tensados y erosionados, recuperaron su forma original y los huesos dislocados volvieron a unirse en el lugar que les correspondía.

A punto de desmayarse de alivio, Crowley dejó caer sus brazos sobre los hombros de Azirafel a la vez que daba un par de profundos y llorosos suspiros. Azirafel puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama, brindándole apoyo tras la conmoción de verse curado. Mientras tanto, escudriñó el resto de su cuerpo para curar cualquier herida que pudiera quedar.

Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se detuvieron con repugnancia en la única imperfección que quedaba: la odiosa marca de Gabriel.

Con un brazo estrechó su cintura, sujetándolo mientras deslizaba su otra mano hacia atrás en un gesto de muda advertencia. Crowley agachó la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre el hombro de Azirafel; su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose, pero no lo detuvo.

—Aguanta un poco, amor —dijo Azirafel suavemente al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre la marca.

Para su alivio, sus esfuerzos no parecieron causarle ningún dolor, pero la marca no desapareció. Azirafel frunció el ceño y se sintió algo exasperado al notar el alivio proveniente de Crowley ante su fracaso. Este, que pareció darse cuenta de su reacción, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa triste y culpable.

—Es que le habría enfadado muchísimo —explicó de forma titubeante y temerosa— haber visto que no ya no está.

—Da igual si se enfada —le aseguró Azirafel besándolo con suavidad—. Te he dicho que ya no va a volver a tocarte.

Crowley no parecía convencido y Azirafel no podía culparlo por ello.

Pero aquella era una promesa que estaba decidido a cumplir.

Y ya sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su tienda, y lo que no tenía, sabía cómo conseguirlo. No solo sentía determinación, sino también certeza.

Gabriel iba a morir.

Crowley estaría a salvo.

Aunque tuviera que llevarse a todo el Cielo por delante para conseguirlo.


	25. Capítulo 24

En silencio e inquieto, Crowley se sentó al borde del sofá a observar cómo Azirafel se afanaba en organizar los artículos en el suelo de la sala de estar. Una vez apartada la mesa para dejar espacio, el ángel se dispuso a dibujar con tiza un círculo de un metro aproximadamente, enmarcado con varios sigilos enoquianos a lo largo de los bordes interior y exterior. Cuando el círculo estuvo completado, Azirafel colocó una vela a cada lado y una en el medio, y las encendió con cuidado antes de retirarse para contemplar su trabajo.

La verdad es que Crowley no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Azirafel.

Pero es que tampoco había parado quieto para poder preguntarle desde que salieron de la habitación.

—No hay tiempo, Crowley. Te lo explicaré después, te lo prometo.

Azirafel le había pedido que confiara en él, así que… eso hizo.

Aparentemente satisfecho con su obra, Azirafel se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el lado del círculo que quedaba más alejado de Crowley. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Crowley con una sonrisa radiante y nerviosa, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

—Ven aquí, vida.

Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad y miró con recelo el círculo antes de ceder.

—Voy…

Azirafel señaló el espacio opuesto a él y Crowley imitó su posición con cuidado al otro lado del círculo. Cuando el ángel extendió sus manos, Crowley permitió que tomara las suyas y cerró los ojos cuando él cerró los suyos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto Azirafel comenzó a hablar en la lengua de los ángeles, tan antigua como el tiempo mismo.

Esto no era magia humana. Los demás ángeles sabrían que Azirafel había llevado a cabo esto. Fuera lo que fuera, no pasaría inadvertido.

Parecía que Azirafel ya no estaba interesado en ocultarse.

Crowley cerró los ojos y escuchó, comprendiendo vagamente de lo que iba aquello a medida que Azirafel continuaba hablando en la lengua que era nativa tanto de los ángeles como de los demonios.

Al fin y al cabo, una vez todos fueron lo mismo.

En una lengua moderna se podría traducir más o menos así: «Ante la amenaza de un ataque y el temor de una acusación y castigo, reclamo este lugar, mi hogar, como santuario. Nadie ha de tener la potestad de entrar aquí sin mi permiso. Entre estas paredes, nadie podrá hacerme daño y yo no podré dañar a nadie. Fuera de estas paredes, acepto mi destino. Estaré a salvo mientras permanezca aquí».

A Crowley la palabra «santuario» le pareció ligeramente alarmante, y en su fuero interno deseó que Azirafel no estuviera consagrando por accidente el suelo de su piso; pero confiaba en él. Era inteligente, reflexivo, y no cabía duda de que había investigado a fondo para realizar aquello.

Cuando Azirafel terminó de hablar, soltó las manos de Crowley y cogió una afilada daga de plata que había junto a él. Con cuidado y precisión, realizó un corte limpio a lo largo de su palma, de la que brotó sangre dorada. Mirando a Crowley con una mueca apenada, extendió la mano que tenía libre en su dirección con la palma hacia arriba. Crowley suspiró y tendió la mano a su ángel al tiempo que contenía una sombría sonrisa.

Le hacía gracia pensar que Azirafel creyera que tenía que disculparse por un pequeño corte en la mano.

Azirafel juntó ambas palmas sobre el centro del círculo hasta que la sangre cayó sobre la vela, extinguiéndola, y una espiral de luz mezclada con sangre dorada y roja se elevó alrededor de sus manos. Un momento después, un destello de luz blanca azulada iluminó los bordes del círculo y atravesó el techo, desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Las velas se habían apagado, reinaba el silencio y Crowley no estaba ardiendo en su sitio, así que se permitió relajarse un poco. Azirafel también pareció aliviado y, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, le dedicó a Crowley una sonrisa que ya no era nerviosa.

—Imagino que eso era algo que tenía que pasar, ¿no? —concluyó Crowley, que continuaba sintiéndose bastante reticente con todo aquello.

Azirafel asintió con expresión de suma satisfacción al tiempo que volteaba la mano de Crowley en la suya. La mano del ángel —que había estado sangrando un instante antes y ahora estaba entera de nuevo—, sobrevoló la palma de Crowley donde tenía el corte hasta que la pequeña herida se hubo evaporado. Una vez que aquella tarea estuvo acabada, Azirafel se levantó de la polvorienta alfombra y se sacudió los pantalones con ambas manos.

—¿Me cuentas de qué va todo esto? —persistió Crowley, arqueando una ceja cuando cogió la mano que el ángel le había ofrecido para ayudarle a que se pusiera de pie.

—Claro. Un momentito, amor.

Con un gesto de la mano de Azirafel los restos del ritual se evaporaron, la mesa volvió a su sitio y la zona de la sala de estar quedó tan ordenada como siempre. Crowley notó con cierta intranquilidad que Azirafel estaba siendo bastante despreocupado con el uso de milagros. Satisfecho de que todo estuviera en orden, el ángel se giró hacia el sofá, llevando al demonio consigo, y se sentó.

—Solo… una cosa más.

Dirigiéndole una mirada ligeramente preocupada a Crowley, llevó una mano hacia el collar, pero se detuvo y esperó antes de tocarlo. Crowley frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco, alarmado. El collar ya estaba en 01, no podía imaginarse qué es lo que Azirafel querría hacer con él.

La voz del ángel era suave y firme mientras sostenía su mirada y le recordaba con callada certeza:

—No voy a hacerte daño, vida.

Crowley sentía la boca seca y su pulso se aceleró levemente, pero asintió y se preparó mientras Azirafel presionaba un par de botones situados en el lateral del dispositivo. No ocurrió nada, pero el ángel se reclinó ligeramente en su asiento con un suspiro.

Crowley frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Pues, según el maldito manual, espero haber activado la opción de «control manual» —explicó Azirafel, que no parecía muy seguro. Sacó el mando a distancia de su bolsillo y el estómago de Crowley se revolvió de forma molesta—. Si lo he hecho correctamente, esto ya no debería funcionar. —Le dedicó una leve mueca pesarosa—. Pero tenemos que comprobarlo para estar seguros. Solo lo subiré un nivel más…

Crowley tragó saliva y miró el mando un instante antes de asentir lentamente.

Azirafel se inclinó, acercándose a él para que pudiera ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo mientras presionaba un botón una única vez para subir los ajustes. El número 02 parpadeó un par de veces en el mando hasta que volvió a leerse 01.

En la pantalla del collar de Crowley el número nunca cambió y él no sintió dolor.

Azirafel sonrió.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —repitió Crowley algo confundido.

—He bloqueado el acceso del mando al collar. —Azirafel estaba exultante ahora, sintiéndose muy contento consigo mismo—. Y también otros controladores alternativos que Gabriel pudiera estar guardando por ahí.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Crowley. El hecho de que Gabriel tuviera un controlador propio que pudiera usar a distancia no le sorprendía, pero le parecía una idea perturbadora. Azirafel escudriñó su rostro y su expresión se suavizó, tornándose compasiva. Acercándose aún más a Crowley en el sofá, pasó un reconfortante brazo por sus hombros y, después de dejar el mando, tomó su mano.

—Ahora los ajustes solo se pueden cambiar a través del collar. —Su voz se había adquirido un tono serio y suave y, tras esperar un momento a que Crowley procesara las implicaciones de aquello, le recordó—: Y él ya no puede entrar.

Crowley parpadeó, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumado al comprenderlo.

Gabriel ya no tenía acceso al collar. De ninguna forma.

—¿Cómo…? —Su voz se quebró a mitad de frase y se detuvo, recobrando la compostura antes de continuar en voz baja y asombrada—: ¿Cómo has sabido hacer eso?

—Llevaba algún tiempo sabiendo que era posible —admitió Azirafel con una sonrisa triste—. Es increíble la de cosas que aprendes cuando estás semanas estudiando compulsivamente una única cosa, (aunque sin mucho éxito, añadiría). —Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, con los labios fruncidos por la frustración que aún sentía—. Pero eso sí lo descubrí. Me sorprendió que no necesitara la aprobación de un arcángel como todas las demás características potencialmente útiles del condenado manual. Supongo que se le pasó por alto o que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su capacidad —titubeó un instante y estrechó ligeramente a Crowley con el brazo antes de explicar—: Quise usarlo en cuanto lo descubrí, pero no pude… si lo hubiera hecho…

—Me habrían atrapado otra vez. —Había un atisbo de duda en la mente de Crowley. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Azirafel al tiempo que apretaba levemente su mano—. Hiciste bien en no usarlo. —Frunció el ceño y comenzó a sentirse mal ante la idea de la reacción de Gabriel cuando descubriera lo que Azirafel había hecho—. Ángel, incluso ahora… ¿estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. —Azirafel se mostraba calladamente empático mientras sostenía su mirada—. Antes tenía miedo a las posibles represalias contra ti si descubría que había alterado los ajustes. Pero ahora…

—Ahora ya no te da miedo nada, por lo que parece… —Crowley le dedicó una mirada crítica a su ángel, más preocupado que impresionado por el coraje del ángel.

Los ojos de Azirafel, de un azul cristalino, expresaban serenidad y certeza.

—Ahora ya no me da miedo nada —confirmó suavemente.

Aquella era una afirmación que a Crowley le parecía aterradora y que rayaba casi la insensatez.

Pero él sabía que Azirafel era cualquier cosa menos un insensato.

Solo que ya se había decidido. Estaba listo para actuar. Fuera cual fuera su plan, había dejado de lado el temor a posibles consecuencias. Estaba resuelto a liberar a Crowley del yugo de Gabriel, a acabar con él y punto… y no lo disuadía la posibilidad de que, muy probablemente, aquella fuera la última cosa que hiciera, que le costara todo.

Crowley odiaba aquello. Sabía que era muy peligroso que Azirafel trazara un plan para derrocar a un arcángel.

Y también conocía demasiado bien a su ángel como para saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiara de opinión.

«Ahora ya no me da miedo nada…»

Crowley contuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Es por eso? —Ondeó una mano señalando vagamente el lugar en el que acababan de llevar a cabo el ritual. Azirafel asintió una vez. Crowley suspiró y volvió a preguntar por tercera vez—: Entonces, ¿qué acabas de hacer?

—He reclamado santuario —explicó Azirafel—. Es una práctica angelical muy antigua, pero se sabe que los demonios también la usaban. Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie la ha utilizado en bastante tiempo. Originalmente estaba pensada para poder ser utilizada por cualquier ángel o demonio que se viera amenazado por alguien de su misma especie…

—Pareces un libro de texto —comentó Crowley secamente.

—Gracias —respondió Azirafel con una sonrisa radiante.

Crowley no tuvo el valor de señalar el hecho de que aquello no había sido un cumplido precisamente, probablemente porque después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sí que lo había sido, y una sensación de cálido afecto por su ratón de biblioteca le inundó el corazón.

—Puede ser que un ángel perciba que está a punto de ser acusado y llevado a juicio por alguna ofensa —sugirió Azirafel—. O puede que, por algún motivo personal, otro ángel quisiera hacerle daño. Si lleva a cabo este ritual, puede reclamar un lugar propio como santuario. Entonces ningún ángel puede entrar a su hogar sin una invitación, y una vez que se le permite el paso, no se pueden realizar milagros cuya intención sea hacer daño. —Dio un suave apretón a la mano de Crowley con ojos afectuosos e impacientes, buscando en su rostro la emoción y el deleite que él obviamente estaba sintiendo ante lo que estaba revelando—. Y como nosotros lo hemos hecho juntos, ambos deberíamos estar protegidos tanto de ángeles como de demonios. La librería, el piso, los dos son espacios completamente seguros. Nadie nos puede hacer daño aquí.

—A menos que yo me lo haya cargado —sugirió Crowley pesaroso, sintiendo su inseguridad incrementarse de nuevo—. Esta puede que sea la primera vez que un ángel y un demonio lo han intentado hacer juntos. ¿Y si no funciona para ti… porque lo has hecho conmigo?

—Crowley. —La cálida y suave mano de Azirafel encontró su mejilla y volteó ligeramente su rostro hacia él; sus ojos y el tono de su voz eran inquebrantables, pero cariñosos—. Para. Cualquier ángel o demonio puede hacerlo. Tú tienes tanto derecho como cualquier otro. —Sus ojos se mostraron solemnes al afirmar con rotundidad—: Él no puede entrar. No puede hacerte daño. No puede tocarte.

Crowley quería parar. De verdad. Pero ahora que había empezado parecía que no podía librarse de los temores que asolaban sus pensamientos.

—¿Y si mientras estamos aquí escondidos… él está poniendo a todo el Cielo en nuestra contra? ¿Y si los convence para que vengan a por nosotros y descubren una forma de revertirlo?

—No hay ninguna forma de revertirlo —le aseguró Azirafel—. Nunca se consideró necesario, porque mientras permanezcamos dentro de los límites del santuario nosotros tampoco podemos utilizar milagros para hacer daño. Piensa en ello como… como si uno se pusiera en arresto domiciliario para evitar una condena mucho peor. Nadie va a venir a por nosotros, porque no suponemos una amenaza para nadie —se calló un momento antes de añadir—: Ella misma lo concibió, Crowley. Y ni siquiera Ella lo ha violado jamás. Estás a salvo. Puedes descansar…, tomarte un respiro…

Crowley se mordió el labio, inseguro.

—¿Y si para el tiempo otra vez?

Azirafel sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que también te tomarías un descanso de mí durante un tiempo. Da igual. No puede entrar.

Crowley quería creerlo. Era algo demasiado tentador como para no creerlo y, además, Azirafel normalmente sabía lo que se hacía.

—Aun así, no podemos estar aquí eternamente…

—El santuario puede durar toda la eternidad si es necesario.

Crowley le dedicó una mirada a Azirafel bastante elocuente.

—Ángel, yo te quiero mucho, pero…

Azirafel se rio.

—Sí, sí y a mí me gustaría mucho que siguieras haciéndolo —convino él—. Ya sé que eso es… insostenible a largo plazo. Dios sabe que ambos nos volveríamos locos en… un par de décadas o así. —El brillo juguetón en sus ojos era contagioso, y Crowley sintió que una ínfima parte de sus preocupaciones se desvanecía—. En cualquier caso, tengo un plan. Solo me queda comprobar unas cuantas cosas, pero mientras tanto…

—Estamos a salvo —concluyó Crowley, parpadeando con incredulidad—. Hasta que veamos qué hacer después.

Se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de procesarlo. Gabriel no podía entrar. Había pasado más de un año desde que había estado en algún lugar al que Gabriel no pudiera acceder. En su interior, una siniestra vocecilla le susurró que nunca había estado en ningún lugar al que Gabriel no pudiera entrar; él podía entrar a todas partes, siempre encontraba el modo de hacerlo, probablemente estuviera trabajando en ello ahora mismo…

—Vale. —Crowley trató de reprimir la ansiedad creciente en su voz y dio un profundo y trémulo suspiro—. Entones… ya que estamos a salvo, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues ahora que estamos a salvo —Azirafel cambió de postura en el sofá para acercase más a Crowley. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y con voz sosegada y tranquilizadora dijo—: lo que vamos a hacer es parar un poco. Respirar. Descansar —dudó un instante, luego dijo aventurándose—: ¿Quizás… hablar?

De repente, la mirada escrutadora de Azirafel se volvió demasiado intensa…, demasiado próxima. Notando la boca seca, Crowley bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto más expuesto y vulnerable de lo que se había sentido desde que regresó a casa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas de golpe para que Crowley pudiera pararse y pensar, pero ahora que podía…

En lo único que pensaba era en las imágenes que había compartido con Azirafel, vívidas y reales como el día en que ocurrieron, recuerdos de pesadilla que atravesaban su mente. Podía sentir las crueles y ávidas manos de Gabriel…, oírlo susurrar de forma insidiosa sobre su oído…, oler la esencia punzante del agua bendita.

Pudo verlo todo de la misma forma en que ocurrió.

Y… Azirafel también.

Lo había visto todo.

Bueno, no todo exactamente, pero… suficiente. Suficiente como para que Crowley ni siquiera pudiera pensar en «hablar» ahora mismo. El bochorno que sentía le pesaba dentro, aplastándolo como lo hacía el cuerpo de Gabriel sobre él, empujándolo contra el colchón, apresándolo, asfixiándolo. No podía respirar y sentía el sudor frío perlando su frente.

Azirafel había insistido en que no era su culpa, que no había tenido elección, pero él recordaba haber elegido. Se acordaba de repetir después de Gabriel palabras que no quería decir, palabras traicioneras y desleales que habían escapado de sus labios con suma facilidad.

«Solo era dolor… Sí tuviste elección, zorra infiel…».

Crowley cerró los ojos en un intento de cerrarse a sí mismo al mundo.

—N-no puedo hablar de eso… —Sus palabras sonaron dubitativas, rotas, y odió la forma en su voz se quebró levemente.

—No tienes por qué, mi amor. —La voz de Azirafel era callada, sosegada, y volteó el rostro de Crowley en su dirección—. Crowley, mi vida, ¿puedes mirarme, por favor?

Él obedeció, parpadeando, tratando de aclarar su mente para concentrarse en la calidez y la inquietud que se reflejaban en el rostro de Azirafel.

Azirafel sentía inquietud porque ya lo sabía.

«Sabe lo que te él te hizo y ¡sabe lo que tú hiciste, asqueroso! ¿Cómo va a tocarte ahora siquiera? Con la furcia indigna que has demostrado ser…».

Crowley se sintió de nuevo siendo arrastrado por la siniestra espiral de sus pensamientos.

—Crowley. —La voz de Azirafel sonó cortante y este volvió a dirigirle la mirada con ojos desorbitados. El ángel se ablandó ligeramente, observándolo con detenimiento. La inquietud en sus ojos se había convertido en preocupación—. No pasa nada. Estás a salvo. Estás seguro aquí conmigo, y no tienes por qué hacer ni decir una sola que no quieras. No tenemos por qué hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Crowley asintió agradecido, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Azirafel, rodeándolo a su vez con los brazos.

—Eso es —lo animó él con suavidad y cautela—. Ya no estás allí, mi vida. Quédate aquí conmigo…

Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y, de pronto, la rigidez de su atuendo habitual dio paso a una agradable sensación algodonosa, y Crowley se dio cuenta de que se había puesto el pijama con ayuda de un milagro.

Crowley aún seguía vistiendo el suyo.

—Venga, ven aquí, eso es —le dijo intentando convencerlo mientras se reclinaba en la esquina del sofá y cambiaba de postura para que Crowley pudiera descansar sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas—. Solo descansa, amor… Sé que es demasiado, pero te prometo que estás seguro. Ya estás a salvo. Y puedes descansar.

El arrullo de sus palabras poseía una cualidad hipnótica, y Crowley se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos poco a poco, acomodándose entre la suavidad y calidez de su ángel. Todo iba muy deprisa, no entendía cuál era el plan de Azirafel, y todo podía acabar de una forma terrible, y había una y mil razones para estar asustado… pero, de pronto, ya no tuvo la energía para seguir sintiendo miedo.

Estar asustado todo el tiempo era agotador.

La mano de Azirafel se paseó por sus hombros, acariciándolos lentamente y de forma rítmica hacia adelante y atrás y, de vez en cuando, recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo, y Crowley, a pesar de todo, comenzó a relajarse. Azirafel permaneció callado durante un rato y, entonces, rompió el silencio, llenando la silenciosa habitación con su murmullo.

—Ya sé que no deseas hablar sobre lo que me mostraste, Crowley…

Las manos del demonio se crisparon ligeramente en los costados del ángel y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Azirafel llevó la mano que descansaba sobre su espalda hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él con delicadeza.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo… —se apresuró en recordarle—. No tienes que hacerlo, mi amor… —Crowley pudo sentir su vacilación crepitando en el aire entre ambos, una sensación pesada, expectante—. Pero… ¿te importa si soy yo el que hable de eso un poco?

A Crowley se le revolvió el estómago.

Debería haber sabido que era cuestión de tiempo. Azirafel había estado yendo a toda máquina desde el momento en que vio los recuerdos de Crowley, con la determinación de protegerlo, de vengarlo, y ahora sentado aquí, callado y pensando realmente sobre lo que había visto, era lógico que estuviera enfadado, dolido, molesto, y que necesitara hablar de ello.

Crowley no podía negarle eso.

Asintió despacio contra el pecho de Azirafel mientras él continuaba acariciándole el pelo, y comenzó a hablar en la quietud.

—Lo primero, mi vida, gracias por mostrármelo. Cre-creía que lo entendía, pero, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo mal que lo has pasado, de las cosas que has soportado. Has sido muy valiente mostrándomelas, y estoy contento de que lo hayas hecho, porque… creo que ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. Y hay algunas cosas que tú también tienes que entender…

«Aquí viene… —pensó Crowley, preparándose para su merecido juicio».

—Yo nunca, nunca te habría traicionado ante él. Jamás.

Bueno, vale… esto no era lo que Crowley había esperado que Azirafel dijera para empezar… pero, aun así, aquello le abrasó la cara y provocó que los ojos le escocieran con lágrimas de culpa.

—L-lo ssiento…

—No. —Azirafel lo interrumpió en un tono que de alguna forma era áspero y amable a partes iguales—. Crowley, entiendo perfectamente por qué te lo preguntaste. Y no podría culparte en absoluto por eso. Estuviste aislado de mí, de todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo… Sin posibilidad de comunicarte, sin información más allá de las viles mentiras que él te susurraba al oído… Claro que no podías estar seguro.

Una oleada de alivio inundó a Crowley ante la comprensión en la voz de Azirafel, aunque no estaba seguro de si la merecía.

—Nunca te he entregado a él. No tenía idea de las cosas de las que era capaz, pero, aunque lo hubiera sabido, nunca lo habría hecho. Antes habría muerto; habría caído.

Crowley sintió un hormigueo de gélido miedo en la base de su estómago.

—No dig…

—No lo haré —le prometió Azirafel, vacilando solo un instante antes de admitir con un hilo de voz—: Pero lo habría hecho. Si con eso te hubiera ahorrado un solo minuto de aquello, lo habría hecho.

La simple y llana devoción en las palabras de Azirafel inundó el pecho de Crowley de una sensación de aflicción, y este giró el rostro contra la suavidad del cuerpo de su ángel, suspirando de forma temblorosa.

—No fue culpa tuya, Crowley. Y sé que sientes que lo es, porque m-me mostraste más que únicamente lo que te pasó, amor. Pero no lo fue. Ni una sola cosa. Estabas indefenso, vida. En esa habitación estuviste mucho, mucho tiempo sin poder hacer más que levantar la mano para defenderte —Azirafel hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar sus palabras eran claras y medidas—: Aun habiéndolo obedecido de inmediato y sin una sola gota de agua bendita de por medio… habrías seguido sin ser culpable. Nadie puede consentir bajo tal coacción. No fue culpa tuya y yo nunca podría culparte por ello. No importa lo mucho que él haya tergiversado lo sucedido para hacerte creer que tú fuiste el responsable: no lo fuiste —Azirafel estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de repetir, espantado—: Agua bendita… ¡como si eso probara algo más aparte de su propio sadismo! —continuó con indignación y una velada irritación en su voz—: Como si probara que eres… malo o… o menos. No lo eres.

Azirafel cambió levemente de postura, empujando el hombro de Crowley para que se incorporara y elevando su barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada. A Crowley le sorprendió ver que los ojos del ángel estaban anegados en lágrimas; su mirada impaciente y segura mientras bendecía a su demonio con una devoción tan pura y honesta que a Crowley se le clavó dentro.

—Tú eres digo, eres bueno. No eres lo que él ha hecho de ti.

Abrumado y perplejo, Crowley se mordió el labio, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. Azirafel volvió a girar su rostro de manera insistente; sus ojos brillaron con un toque de furia protectora cuando declaró—: No eres suyo. Esa despreciable marca no… no voy a decir que no significa nada, eso sería un insulto hacia ti y todo lo que has sufrido, pero no es lo que él cree que es. No es eterna.

Crowley lo miró de nuevo, sintiéndose vacío y vulnerable, resistiéndose a sentir esperanza. Su propia voz le sonó pequeña y asustada al preguntar de forma callada y vacilante:

—¿No lo es?

—No, mi amor —le aseguró él, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente con la mano. Su pulgar se encontró con una de sus lágrimas y la enjugó—. Y muy pronto no va a ser absolutamente nada.

Crowley frunció el ceño mientras lo escudriñaba, tratando de leer su expresión.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Azirafel sonrió.

—Tengo una idea. Aunque aún necesita algo de más de investigación, me temo. —Su sonrisa se tiñó de tristeza—. Supongo que tendré que repasar un poco de historia angelical para asegurarme, pero… no es un vínculo legítimo…, y eso significa que se puede romper. —Pasó su mano por el cabello de Crowley con ternura y delicadeza—. Incluso si se lleva a cabo de forma legítima, cosa que no ha pasado, es algo que requiere consentimiento, Crowley. Y tú no diste tu consentimiento.

Crowley agachó la cabeza, sofocado por la vergüenza.

—Me entregué a él —le recordó con palabras quebradas y calladas—. Le pedí que… que me follara en lugar de que me hiciera daño. Fui débil, m-me rendí…

—Fuiste fuerte. —El tono de Azirafel no admitía réplica—. Cada vez que pienso en todo el tiempo que estuviste aguantando, me quedo anonadado, mi vida. Yo mismo no sé si habría aguantado tanto tiempo bajo tal abuso.

Una sensación de horror embargó a Crowley solo de pensar en Azirafel, encerrado y sufriendo lo que él sufrió durante todo un año. Crowley miró a su ángel con expresión turbada, preguntándose hasta qué punto Azirafel habría visto y sentido lo que él.

—Pensaste sobre eso —explicó el ángel con suavidad—. Sobre las semanas antes de que… te marcara y sobre el tiempo que estuviste e-en la otra celda. Recordaste esas cosas mientras ocurría. Y-yo también las vi y oí, porque estaba en tu memoria. Las cosas que recordabas que él te hacía y te decía. Así que sé que aquella no fue la primera vez. Ni siquiera la décima vez. Te hirió y te violó incontables veces y… tú continuaste inquebrantable. Continuaste diciéndole que no. Me provocas un profundo asombro, Crowley.

—Bueno, pues yo me provoco un profundo asco —susurró él agachando la cabeza contra el pecho de Azirafel de nuevo y tragándose el nudo en tenía en la garganta—. Te traicioné.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó inmediatamente Azirafel, indignado.

—Me dijo que te olvidara y que lo invitara, y eso hice.

—No me traicionaste, Crowley —insistió él—. Y nunca me olvidaste. Ni siquiera una vez.

Entonces Azirafel se sentó, empujando a Crowley y cambiando de postura hasta que ambos se incorporaron y él se quedó frente al demonio, con un brazo sobre su cintura y el otro rodeando su nuca, acariciando su cabello con cariño. Crowley se encontraba cabizbajo y sus manos, que descansaban sobre el pecho de Azirafel, temblaban ligeramente.

—Escúchame, Crowley —le urgió con suavidad y con la voz cargada de emoción—. Te vi… en ese cálido y reconfortante rinconcito de tu Infierno personal…, en ese lugar secreto en que cada pensamiento lo dedicabas a mí. Donde me añorabas.

Tocó el rostro de Crowley, entonces, con ternura, donde una vez había habido moratones, justo como el demonio había soñado que lo tocaba cuando no había habido más que dolor. Crowley cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas y el dolor creciente en su pecho, y sus manos se desplazaron hacia abajo hasta la cintura de Azirafel. El tacto del ángel sobre su pelo era casi reverente, justo como lo imaginó cuando se había encontrado solo en la neblina de un sueño velado, esperando a que la pesadilla regresara.

—Tienes que saber —continuó Azirafel con palabras lentas, medidas y fervientes—, debes saber que yo también te añoraba. No durante tanto tiempo como lo hiciste tú, pero te estuve extrañando mientras intentaba encontrar la forma de traerte a casa.

—Y lo hiciste —le recordó Crowley con la voz ahogada por la gratitud.

Azirafel permaneció callado durante un buen rato y Crowley pudo sentir su vacilación mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba delicadamente la comisura de los labios hasta que, finalmente, bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos con angustia y desesperación.

—Por favor —susurró al fin—, por favor no me dejes otra vez. No… no por voluntad propia.

Crowley se quedó mirándolo un momento, intentando comprender a qué se refería. Él no se había ido por voluntad propia, lo habían secuestrado. ¿Qué quería decir con «no te vayas por voluntad propia»?

Y entonces sintió el escalofrío del miedo de Azirafel, vio la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos… y lo comprendió, incluso antes de que continuara hablando.

Una vívida imagen atravesó la mente de Crowley: un cuenco dorado repleto de agua bendita…, una mesa tan firmemente anclada al suelo que no le permitía volcarla…

—Dadas l-las circunstancias, entiendo por qué estuviste tentado a-a hacerlo. Pero sé que… las cosas no siempre van a estar bien, incluso después de que esto acabe. Incluso una vez que él esté… —una oleada de furia vengativa inundó al ángel por un instante, que cerró los ojos y la ahogó. Volvió a mirar a Crowley de forma solemne y pesarosa—. Estas cosas van a ser una parte de ti, y te dolerán, y querrás que no te duelan. Querrás que acaben.

Las calladas palabras de Azirafel estaban cargadas de un cariño y amor desesperados:

—Pero, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Con las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, Crowley desvió la mirada, sintiéndose profundamente asombrado y humilde ante la intensidad de la devoción tras las palabras de su ángel. No sabía por qué Azirafel lo amaba tanto después de todo lo que había visto y de todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, incluso ahora.

Pero lo que sí sabía era que nunca podría partirle el corazón así a su ángel, dejándolo de aquella forma después de todo lo que había sacrificado y que continuaba sacrificando para salvarlo.

—Lo haré, ángel —prometió. Crowley solo había considerado acabar con todo, porque pensó que ya no podría estar con su ángel. Mientras Azirafel lo quisiera… no le era posible abandonarlo. Dudó antes de corregir con suavidad—: Mientras dependa de mí… lo haré.

—Dependerá de ti —afirmó Azirafel—. Me voy a encargar de ello. Nadie volverá a llevarte consigo nunca más. Estarás seguro, mi vida. Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora.

Y Crowley se dio cuenta, de pronto y con bastante asombro, de que era verdad.

En este momento, en este lugar… era cierto. No estaba seguro de que lo ocurriría mañana o pasado mañana, o de lo que ocurriría cuando el Cielo o el Infierno vinieran a por ellos de forma inevitable. Pero, por ahora, se encontraba a salvo… en su casa, a la que Gabriel no podía entrar. El arcángel no podía interrumpirlos, no podía irrumpir aquí para despojarlo de los brazos de su ángel.

Por ahora… estaba a salvo.

Y aquello era más de lo que había tenido en más tiempo del que podía recordar.

«Confía en mí —le había rogado Azirafel— para salvarnos…».

Y Crowley se dio cuenta, con una leve sensación de paz que comenzaba a embargarlo, de que, por ahora, lo hacía.


	26. Capítulo 25

_Siguiendo el procedimiento, Gabriel le ofreció a Crowley unos cuantos días para que sus alas sanaran un poco, aunque sanar por completo era imposible con el frío e intrusivo metal empujando sus huesos, estrechando sus tendones al límite y causando que sus alas palpitaran al menor movimiento. A pesar de todo, unos días de descanso le hicieron bien y el agudo y atroz dolor gradualmente fue remitiendo hasta convertirse en una sensación apagada y de menor intensidad._

_Crowley podía casi olvidarse de que la sentía. La mayor parte del tiempo. Había sufrido cosas peores._

_Al escuchar el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, Crowley abandonó la cama y se arrodilló en el centro de la habitación, aguardando con la mirada fija en el suelo. Gabriel entró sin decir palabra y permaneció de pie, observándolo por un momento antes de comenzar a rodearlo. Crowley se mantuvo cuidadosamente inmóvil, incluso aunque su corazón latiera desbocado por el miedo y la expectación; incluso cuando la mano de Gabriel agarró la anilla superior de su ala derecha, elevándola para inspeccionar el trabajo que había hecho._

_—¿Te duele esto? —preguntó Gabriel en un tono de leve indiferencia._

_—No, amo —respondió Crowley antes de corregir con una pequeña mueca de dolor—: U-un poco, amo._

_No le dolía demasiado porque Gabriel estaba tocándolo. El metal estaba anclado firmemente en la articulación y no se revolvía como cuando Crowley movía las alas._

_Gabriel tiró con algo más de fuerza, experimentando, y Crowley cerró los ojos, preparándose para algo peor, sin embargo, no sintió más que el mismo dolor amortiguado que ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentir. Finalmente, y para alivio de Crowley, Gabriel soltó la anilla y recorrió suavemente con la mano el borde de su ala._

_—Muy bien —dijo con callada satisfacción._

_Crowley se encogió ligeramente cuando Gabriel chasqueó los dedos detrás de él. Miró hacia abajo y le sorprendió ver que su cuerpo vestía ropa de nuevo. Crowley tragó saliva lentamente. La última —y única— vez que Gabriel lo había vestido había sido para colocarle las anillas. Vaciló, con el estómago revuelto de terror, antes de aventurarse a decir en voz baja:_

_—A-amo…_

_—Cállate —le cortó Gabriel con tono apacible—. Levántate y ven conmigo._

_Crowley lo siguió desde la habitación con pasos apresurados para alcanzar al arcángel mientras una vez más se desplazaban por una serie de pasillos, aunque siguiendo una ruta distinta a la anterior. Esta vez Crowley se percató de los ángeles a su alrededor: de pie en pequeños grupos y cuyas conversaciones, aparentemente serias, se sumían en el silencio a su paso; sentados en sus despachos, girando sus cabezas para mirarlo, ignorando repentinamente cualquier cosa en la que estuvieran trabajando._

_Él mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el limpio y blanco suelo que se extendía ante él._

_Solo se atrevió a levantar la vista una vez que Gabriel lo guio a través de una puerta de cristal que daba a una espaciosa sala rodeada también de paredes de cristal. Aparentemente estaba insonorizada, puesto que el parloteo proveniente del exterior cesó en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras ellos. Había una impresionante mesa de escritorio de madera pulida con una cómoda silla, varios archivadores y un par de estanterías repletas de libros cuya antigüedad y títulos habrían hecho que a Azirafel se le cayera la baba._

_Crowley sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y cerró los ojos, tratando de apagar los recuerdos de una librería polvorienta, de la luz de la mañana colándose por la ventana, del familiar y acogedor aroma a té y libros, de la expresión de felicidad de Azirafel cuando algún preciado volumen nuevo —aunque muy viejo— que había estado esperando llegaba al buzón._

_«No pienses en él; no lo vas a volver a ver. Pasa de ti»._

_La mano de Gabriel se cerró sobre la misma anilla que había examinado anteriormente y el pecho de Crowley se constriñó, pero Gabriel solo lo condujo hasta uno de los lados del escritorio antes de soltar la anilla para empujar suavemente su hombro. Crowley se dobló sobre sus rodillas en el lugar que le indicó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una robusta anilla de metal que sobresalía del suelo al tiempo que Gabriel agarraba la cadena que tenía enganchada en un extremo para anclar el otro extremo a la anilla que Crowley tenía en su ala. La cadena era pesada y dejaba el ala a una altura más baja que la otra, pero no dolía exactamente._

_Gabriel se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a trabajar —haciendo llamadas, lidiando con el papeleo que había dejado olvidado sobre el escritorio desde la última vez que estuvo allí— y durante un rato no prestó atención a Crowley. De vez en cuando, un ángel llamaba a la puerta y Gabriel le daba paso. Crowley mantenía la mirada cuidadosamente fija en la pata izquierda delantera de la ostentosa mesa de escritorio._

_Un par de ángeles, que sonaron algo distraídos al hablar, provocaron que los suspiros de impaciencia de Gabriel y su tono áspero fueran en aumento, provocando a su vez una creciente sensación de ansiedad y tensión en el pecho de Crowley._

_En algún punto de la reunión, Gabriel llamó la atención a un ángel subordinado que se encontraba de pie de forma nerviosa a la entrada de la oficina._

_—¡Oye, aquí arriba! ¡Céntrate!_

_Inmediatamente Crowley lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, preguntándose qué orden habría pasado por alto. Gabriel no giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sino que continuó escuchando a su empleado. La única indicación de que había notado el movimiento de Crowley fue un brevísimo vistazo y el esbozo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios con expresión ligeramente divertida. Tras un momento, Crowley se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido al ángel que estaba en la puerta, que sin duda había estado mirándolo a él en lugar de estar prestándole atención a su jefe._

_Una vez se hubo marchado, Gabriel llevó la mano al pelo de Crowley y, agarrándolo bruscamente, le bajó la cabeza intencionadamente despacio, colocándosela casi pegada al pecho. A Crowley se le secó la boca y se le cortó la respiración._

_—Lo siento, amo —susurró velozmente y de forma instintiva, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado._

_—¿De qué estábamos hablando, Crowley? —preguntó Gabriel con un tono engañosamente sosegado._

_—N-no lo sé —tartamudeó él—. No estaba… —Tragó saliva convulsivamente, esforzándose por mantener la compostura—. No estaba escuchando._

_Gabriel sonrió y su mano se deslizó hasta abajo para acariciar su nuca, un gesto que podría haber sido reconfortante si Gabriel no hubiera seguido empujando su cabeza hacia abajo insistentemente. Su voz fue un murmullo sordo y amenazador en el oído de Crowley:_

_—Muy bien. Sigue así. Los asuntos del Cielo no son de tu incumbencia._

_—Sí, amo._

_—Me has mirado a los ojos —continuó él en un tono tan perfectamente sereno que daba escalofríos— en frente de mi subordinado. Como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo._

_—L-lo ssiento —dijo Crowley jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando luchar contra su pánico creciente—. Lo ssiento, pensé que… —La mano de Gabriel apretó con más fuerza en un gesto de advertencia y Crowley se tragó el resto de la excusa, cerrando los ojos—. Da igual lo que pensara —corrigió—. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir._

_Gabriel sonrió._

_—Si es necesario, yo puedo ayudarte a asegurar que no vuelva a ocurrir._

_Una imagen cruzó la mente de Crowley: la cruel sonrisa del arcángel sobre él mientras se encontraba tumbado, atado y sin posibilidad de mover la cabeza… un cuentagotas lleno de agua bendita, colocado cuidadosamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro…_

_Crowley se esforzó por no quebrarse y por encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudieran aplacar a su amo._

_—No. —Se encogió y lo intentó de nuevo—. Qui-quiero decir que… no será. Necesario. N-no lo volveré a hacer, amo._

_Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y de forma desesperadamente enfática contra el agarre que mantenía Gabriel en su nuca… y, al fin, su mano se aflojó. El arcángel volvió a retomar su trabajo en silencio y el pánico de Crowley fue apagándose poco a poco hasta que fue capaz de permitirse relajarse un poco._

_Después de un tiempo, Gabriel se levantó de la silla y desenganchó la cadena que anclaba a Crowley al suelo, conduciéndolo fuera de la oficina. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y la ropa se evaporó, dejando a Crowley completamente expuesto otra vez. El demonio comenzó a arrodillarse, pero Gabriel le cogió del pelo y lo empujó contra la cama, aplastándolo sobre el colchón._

_Aquello se convirtió en una rutina: Crowley de rodillas a los pies de Gabriel mientras trabajaba. El segundo día, Gabriel hizo aparecer un fichero y una pila de documentos delante de Crowley para que él también trabajara. Desde ese momento, el arcángel buscaba tareas de las que Crowley se pudiera encargar —papeleo rutinario para mantenerlo ocupado— mientras él lidiaba con sus ocupaciones diarias._

_En algún punto el arcángel Miguel se pasó por la oficina de Gabriel y, con un tono bastante brusco y rápido, le entregó un mensaje que Crowley se esforzó en «no escuchar». Sus palabras se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando percibió a Crowley y, con otro esfuerzo, el demonio logró no elevar su mirada ni dirigir un un vistazo nervioso a Gabriel._

_—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —dijo ella con un deje de desagrado en la voz—. ¿Puedes confiar en que vaya a gestionar los documentos sin… echar una ojeada de vez en cuando?_

_—Sí. —La respuesta de Gabriel fue clara y concisa—. Él sabe lo que le conviene._

_Miguel no dijo nada más, pero Crowley pudo sentir que continuaba mirándolo de forma crítica._

_—Es un esclavo —señaló Gabriel, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia—. Servir es su propósito._

_A Crowley no le importaba. No estaba siendo torturado ni recibiendo golpes, y aquello era mejor que el aburrimiento supino de no hacer nada durante horas y horas. Era mejor que cuando Gabriel acababa su trabajo y ambos regresaban a la habitación para que Crowley pudiera servirle allí también._

_Miguel dejó escapar una exhalación de vaga indignación._

_—¿No crees que hay otro término par…?_

_—No, la verdad es que no —interrumpió Gabriel con un tono tajante que pareció acabar la conversación, al menos, por el momento._

_—Ya hablaré contigo más tarde —dijo ella con un suspiro resignado—. En privado._

_Gabriel continuó con su trabajo una vez que se marchó, pero su estado de ánimo pareció cambiar. Tras un breve instante, se levantó y estampó los papeles contra la mesa con irritación. Crowley resistió el deseo de apartarse cuando Gabriel fue a por su ala, consciente de que hacerlo solo serviría para avivar aún más la furia de arcángel._

_En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Gabriel fue brusco y violento, apresando a Crowley por las muñecas, por las alas, retorciéndolas hasta que palpitaron…, dejando sangre en las sábanas y un frío miedo en su pecho._

_En ocasiones, en días particularmente estresantes para Gabriel, no podía siquiera esperar a llegar a la habitación de Crowley._

_Crowley sabía lo que se le venía encima cuando el arcángel chasqueaba los dedos y, de pronto, una luz blanca azulada recorría el borde de las paredes de cristal. Lo sabía por la explicación autocomplaciente que le había dado Gabriel después de la primera vez: había convertido las paredes en espejos de visión unilateral para que ellos pudieran ver el exterior desde dentro, pero nadie pudiera ver lo que pasaba en el interior._

_—¿Tú te crees que alguien te iba a ayudar —susurraba Gabriel de forma burlona y maliciosa entre severas y dolorosas embestidas— aunque lo supieran? ¿Tú te crees que alguien se iba a atrever a desafiarme?_

_No, Crowley no creía que aquello fuera posible. Por lo que había visto, todo el mundo parecía temer a Gabriel también. No tanto como lo temía Crowley, por supuesto, y Miguel probablemente no le tuviera ningún miedo si lo pensaba._

_Pero Miguel había visto las cadenas ancladas en sus grotescas y desfiguradas alas…, debió de haberse percatado de los moratones que cubrían su rostro después del último acceso de rabia de Gabriel…_

_Había oído cómo lo había llamado «esclavo»._

_Y no había hecho nada._

_Las preguntas que Crowley se guardaba para sí, aquellas que no se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo a dónde podrían conducir, fueron silenciadas en el momento en que supo que, cualesquiera que fuesen los motivos personales que Gabriel pudiera tener para estar haciéndole esto… el Cielo lo permitía._

_El Cielo lo consentía._

_Y nada iba a cambiar eso._

_Al final, Gabriel ni se molestó en encadenarlo. Aún seguía queriendo que Crowley permaneciese en el suelo, aunque le permitía sentarse en lugar de estar de rodillas cuando trabajaba durante largos períodos de tiempo, siempre en las mismas y tediosas tareas, que eran solo un poco mejor que el aburrimiento de no hacer absolutamente nada._

_Entonces Gabriel comenzó a enviar a Crowley a que hiciera pequeños recados para él. La primera vez hizo que Crowley se pusiera de pie, le colocó un expediente en las manos y le instruyó de forma sucinta:_

_—No lo abras. Te quiero de vuelta en diez minutos._

_Crowley estaba aterrado._

_Aquello era algún tipo de trampa destinada al fracaso; diseñada para atraparlo en algún lugar donde no debiera estar y castigarlo. Aunque, al final, poco importaba. Él debía hacer lo que le hubiera mandado._

_Si Gabriel quería castigarlo, lo iba a castigar y punto._

_El ángel que había en el mostrador al que debía ir se negó a que Crowley le entregara el expediente al principio y, tras lanzarle una mirada recelosa, le dijo que esperara mientras llamaba a su superior. Visiblemente nervioso, Crowley anduvo de aquí para allá hasta que el ángel le espetó que se sentara. Él obedeció de inmediato, tratando de no moverse demasiado mientras esperaba y se preguntaba con el corazón en un puño cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que dejó la oficina de Gabriel…, cuántos minutos habrían pasado ya mientras él estaba sentado ahí sin poder hacer nada._

_Cuando por fin lo llamaron para que se acercara al mostrador, el ángel cogió el expediente con dos dedos —como si estuviera contaminado— y lo ojeó antes de dedicarle una mirada de desagrado a Crowley. Tras esto, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró corriendo hacia la oficina de Gabriel en un estado casi de pánico, cayendo con una piedra sobre sus rodillas a los pies del arcángel, jadeando y tartamudeando disculpas._

_—Sshh, no te preocupes —le aseguró Gabriel colocando una reconfortante mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Lo has hecho bien._

_Fue tal el alivio que sintió que Crowley por poco se echa a llorar. Se entregó agradecido al tacto de la mano de Gabriel, que acariciaba su cabello con los dedos, antes de que el arcángel le diera un leve empujón entre los hombros para indicarle que volviera a su sitio a trabajar._

_Sin embargo, Gabriel no era siempre tan comprensivo. Algunos días parecía como si simplemente estuviera buscando una excusa para golpear a Crowley. Él intentaba molestar lo menos posible, trataba de ser invisible mientras observaba cómo el ánimo de Gabriel se ensombrecía cada vez más. Y entonces alguien se presentaba con un informe negativo o con alguna excusa de por qué había fallado en la tarea que se le había encomendado, y Crowley podía sentir el momento justo en que la gota colmaba el vaso y que, acto seguido, Gabriel encontraría cualquier pretexto para hacerle daño. Entonces, chasqueaba los dedos y hacía que el cristal se volviera opaco con un milagro para ocultarlos de miradas indiscretas._

_Crowley no sabía por qué se molestaba: los moratones de después eran más que obvios y a nadie parecía importarle._

_—¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? —rugía Gabriel al tiempo que le propinaba una sonora bofetada que lo dejaba sin respiración._

_Crowley sabía que lo había hecho bien. Pero también sabía que no había forma de que le dijera eso._

_—Lo siento —imploraba Crowley en vano sabiendo cómo acababa aquello._

_De alguna forma, siempre había algo fuera de lugar en el escritorio de Gabriel o algún documento que Crowley sabía que había archivado correctamente, de pronto se esfumaba misteriosamente. Aquello no iba sobre los errores de Crowley —errores inexistentes que estaba demasiado aterrado como para cometer—, sino de la furia de Gabriel y de las excusas que se inventaba para descargarla con él._

_Ignorando su ruego, Gabriel lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él para alejarlo de su trabajo, aún de rodillas. Crowley contuvo un alarido de dolor ante la aguda sensación a la vez que resistió el impulso de elevar la mano para aliviar el dolor: sabía que aquello solo lo enfurecía aún más. A estas alturas había pocas probabilidades de aplacar al arcángel._

_Pero… quizás pudiera distraerlo._

_Con el corazón martillándole en el pecho ante la arriesgada jugada que estaba a punto de realizar, Crowley tomó aire profundamente… y llevó una temblorosa y vacilante mano hasta la parte delantera de los pantalones de Gabriel. Este se detuvo en seco y se lo quedó mirando sorprendido._

_—Por favor, amo —Crowley forzó las palabras en una retahíla apresurada—. Siento haberte molestado, no ha sido mi intención, déjame mostrarte cuánto lo siento, permíteme ha-hacerlo bien y que estés contento…_

_Tras un tenso momento en el que Crowley temió haberlo empeorado todo… la mano que Gabriel tenía en su pelo se aflojó y se sentó lentamente en su silla al tiempo que asentía levemente. El arcángel se reclinó en su asiento con los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos y juntó los dedos en una pose expectante frente a él. El tono de su voz sonó entretenido y curioso._

_—Puedes intentarlo._

_Crowley dejó escapar el aire de forma temblorosa, aliviado, al tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia la bragueta de los pantalones de Gabriel y bajaba la cremallera. Tras sacar su miembro, agachó la cabeza para quedar a su mismo nivel y poder introducirlo en su boca…_

_De pronto, Gabriel volvió a agarrarlo del pelo y tiró de él hacia atrás con brusquedad mientras decía con una cruel sonrisa en los labios y un tono suave e intencionado:_

_—Y luego… te voy a reventar vivo. Por pensar por un solo segundo que podías manipularme, pedazo de furcia estúpida._

_Gabriel soltó su pelo y Crowley jadeó en busca de aire. Despegó los labios para formar una disculpa, pero perdió la esperanza. Sabía que no merecía la pena. Era culpable. Culpable por su intento de manipulación…, por entregarse a Gabriel a cambio de solo unos pocos minutos más sin dolor._

_«Joder, si es que no eres más que un pedazo de furcia estúpida»._

_—Bueno, ¿qué? —le preguntó Gabriel sonriendo mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo de forma perezosa y expectante con una mano. La leve satisfacción de su voz hizo que Crowley se estremeciera—. Venga. Al menos eres bueno en algo._

****

Crowley no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar cuál sería el plan de Azirafel para matar a Gabriel.

Había pocas cosas que pudieran destrozar permanentemente a un arcángel.

La descorporización era otra historia. Un arcángel podía ser descorporizado prácticamente de la misma forma que cualquier ángel común. La diferencia radicaba en el estatus. Mientras que la mayoría de los ángeles podían estar años o incluso décadas esperando un cuerpo nuevo, un arcángel que hubiera sido descorporizado podía obtener uno nuevo de forma casi inmediata cuando así lo necesitara, e incluso darle la misma apariencia que el cuerpo antiguo si así lo quería.

La descorporización para un arcángel era, en el peor de los casos, un inconveniente temporal, y Crowley sabía que Azirafel no iba a contentarse solo con eso. Ese empeño y determinación que a Crowley le gustaba tanto de su ángel era lo que iba a provocar la destrucción permanente y completa de Gabriel.

Pero una destrucción permanente y completa era algo difícil de conseguir.

Crowley había dormido mejor las últimas dos noches. A pesar de sus persistentes dudas, el ritual del santuario le procuraba una sensación de seguridad insólita hasta ahora. Gabriel podía aparecerse, podía detener el tiempo, podía estar hecho una furia con él.

Pero no podía tocarlo.

Tras despertarse de una siesta muy agradable (sin pesadillas gracias al cálido destello de la luz nocturna de Azirafel), se encontró a su ángel apoltronado en el sofá con un libro muy antiguo y muy pesado abierto sobre su regazo y una taza de té humeante en la mesita de al lado. Crowley se arrastró hasta el sofá y se acurrucó junto a él, sintiendo un ligero resplandor de afecto cuando Azirafel levantó el brazo para enroscarlo sobre sus hombros de forma cálida y reconfortante, y cuando volteó su rostro para darle un beso en el mejilla sin despegar la vista el libro.

Crowley echó un vistazo a la página que tenía tan fascinado a Azirafel y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando leyó el título que enmarcaba la primera columna: fuego infernal. Las palabras bajo él —todas en enoquiano, la lengua de los ángeles— detallaban los efectos del fuego infernal en ángeles y arcángeles bajo diversas condiciones y formas de contacto.

Varias ilustraciones bastante perturbadoras completaban el artículo.

Un gélido miedo se despertó en el interior de su estómago. Crowley sabía que un arma así era difícil de controlar y que, de la misma forma que era peligrosa para Gabriel, también lo era para Azirafel. Crowley agachó la cabeza para posar un tierno beso sobre su hombro, luego cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el lugar que acababa de besar. Su voz sonó callada y trémula.

—No quiero que hagas esto.

La mano de Azirafel se elevó desde su hombro hasta su pelo para acariciarlo lentamente en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Ya lo sé —admitió suavemente—. Pero es la única forma de asegurar tu seguridad. —Hizo una pausa para besar con ternura su cabello—. Es la única forma de estar juntos.

—Hasta que vengan y te apresen por el asesinato de un arcángel —masculló Crowley de forma pesarosa—. Hasta que caigas.

Azirafel permaneció en silencio largo rato y cuando volvió a hablar escogió con sumo cuidado sus palabras:

—Aún seguiríamos… juntos. Si cayera.

Crowley alzó la cabeza para mirar a su ángel con ojos desorbitados, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante tal afirmación.

—Pero no caeré —le aseguró Azirafel apresuradamente.

Sin embargo, ya no sonaba tan seguro como antes. Y tampoco parecía molesto. Sonaba casi como si ya se estuviera haciendo a la idea de caer, y a Crowley le aterró descubrir aquello. Azirafel continuó con algo más de confianza y con intención de aclarar sus palabras:

—Creo que puedo evitar consecuencias de tal magnitud… —se detuvo un instante para darle un sorbo a su té— si podemos probar que la muerte de Gabriel estaba justificada; que era nuestra… única opción.

Crowley consideró aquello por un instante.

—¿Y cómo vamos a probar eso? —preguntó dudoso—. Soy un demonio, no van a creerse lo que les diga.

—No —concedió Azirafel con un suspiro. Su boca se frunció en un mohín mientras pasaba la página y revelaba otra ilustración, pero esta vez de una daga de aspecto particularmente malicioso—. Pero sí creerán lo que él les diga.

Crowley parpadeó, confuso.

—Él no va a confesar en la vida. —De eso Crowley sí estaba seguro—. Al menos, no todo. No confesará las cosas que le importan al Cielo.

«Como manipular el tiempo…, amenazar de muerte a otro ángel…, forzar…».

Crowley sacudió la cabeza y dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmar la inquietud en su estómago. No estaba muy convencido de que al Cielo le importara ninguna de las cosas que Gabriel le había hecho… o su bienestar, en todo caso.

«Follarse a un demonio…».

Crowley se dio cuenta con cierto desasosiego de que Azirafel también era culpable de al menos dos de las tres cosas en que había pensado.

—Lo hará. —Azirafel se mostró seguro y tranquilo—. Voy a sonsacarle la confesión yo mismo. Y después lo voy a matar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Crowley frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Con fuego infernal? Yo no es que esté en la lista de «personas no tan malas» del Infierno precisamente, y tampoco podemos salir de aquí con seguridad de todas formas, así que, lo veo difícil conseguir.

—No, con fuego infernal no. —Azirafel dio un ligero golpecito a la imagen de la página que tenía delante—. Con esto. —Le dedicó a Crowley una media sonrisa irónica—. Que es más difícil aún de conseguir.

Crowley observó la imagen con detenimiento y su expresión se tornó sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Levantó la vista para mirar a Azirafel como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez o, al menos, haciéndolo con una perspectiva completamente distinta.

Una perspectiva completamente aterradora.

Crowley sabía que esa arma era una de las pocas que podía matar realmente y de forma permanente a un arcángel: una daga forjada con fuego infernal.

Era una manera bastante mala de morir para un ángel. Un solo un corte, incluso el más ínfimo y minúsculo, bastaba para su cometido. Poco importaba que el corte fuera similar al que uno podía hacerse con una hoja de papel en el dedo o que fuera un profundo tajo en la garganta: en ambos casos el resultado era la muerte inevitable. Y en este caso especialmente un cortecito en el dedo era mucho peor, pues conllevaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa conforme el fuego forjado en la daga se abría camino por el cuerpo del ángel. El tajo en la garganta al menos sería rápido. Al mirar a los ojos de Azirafel, repletos de aquella cálida sensación de cariño tan familiar que siempre estaba presente cuando miraban a Crowley, el demonio supo con una escalofriante certeza que su ángel no planeaba rajarle la garganta a Gabriel. 

—¿Pero puedes? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—. El santuario…

—Previene los milagros con intención dañina —clarificó Azirafel con una pequeña sonrisa—. Supongo que es un vacío legal celestial. Se creó antes de la humanidad, antes de que los ángeles tuvieran formas humanas con dientes, pies y puños para golpear. Así pues… previene daños ocasionados por medios milagrosos, pero no la violencia puramente física.

Crowley estuvo sopesando aquello un instante y tragó saliva lentamente antes de asentir.

—Pero… ¿de esta forma?

—Es una muerte bastante misericordiosa. —La voz de Azirafel era callada y serena—. Si lo comparas con lo que él te hizo a ti.

—Eso no es muy misericordioso que digamos —replicó Crowley señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la imagen.

Azirafel frunció el ceño ante la imagen y dio una profunda bocanada de aire, que soltó lentamente en un trémulo suspiro. Crowley lo conocía tan bien que sabía que le molestaba que él estuviera molesto. A Azirafel le importaba bien poco el sufrimiento que pudiera ocasionarle a Gabriel el método elegido. Pero sí le importaba cómo aquello afectaba a Crowley. Tras un momento, alzó la mirada con expresión solemne y valorativa.

—Bueno, pues ¿cómo te gustaría que muriera?

Crowley sopesó la pregunta y despegó los labios para responder, pero realmente no sabía lo que quería. Claro que la idea de vengarse le producía cierta satisfacción, pero al pensar en las posibles consecuencias para él y su ángel, el miedo ganaba con creces. Crowley sería perfectamente feliz si Gabriel sencillamente dejara de existir y no tuviera que volver a verlo ni pensar en él nunca más.

Sin riesgo. Sin consecuencias para su ángel.

Simplemente… evaporado.

Crowley tomó aire, preparado para verbalizar sus pensamientos, sabiendo de antemano que no tenía nada útil que aportar. Sus anhelos no iban a disuadir a Azirafel de que abandonara su plan. El ángel lo observó con interés mientras con una mano se llevaba el té a la boca para darle otro sorbo y con la otra cerraba el libro.

Pero antes de que Crowley pudiera hablar, Azirafel se quedó paralizado; la taza suspendida en el aire a mitad de camino, el libro casi cerrado con los dedos aún entre sus páginas. El ligero vapor que continuaba elevándose del té también se había quedado congelado, sobrevolando justo entre la taza y los labios de Azirafel.

Una sensación de gélido terror se apoderó de Crowley, revolviéndole el estómago.

El tiempo se había detenido.

Gabriel estaba de camino.


	27. Capítulo 26

El arcángel Gabriel estaba teniendo un muy mal día o, mejor dicho, una serie de muy malos días.

Las cosas no estaban yendo de acuerdo al plan.

Y eso que había sido un muy buen plan.

Darle a Crowley un lugar seguro. Hacerle creer que Azirafel podía protegerlo, que quizás todo iba a acabar bien… y, entonces, arrebatárselo todo y recordarle a su esclavo demoníaco que sus patéticas esperanzas eran inútiles, porque su amo podía atraparlo en cualquier parte.

Hasta aquí todo bien.

Crowley se mostraba completamente aterrado cada vez que Gabriel aparecía en la librería, actuando de forma encantadoramente sumisa, arrodillándose ante la más mínima orden tácita de Gabriel, presentando las alas e intentando permanecer inmóvil sin importar lo mucho que le doliera mientras el arcángel le demostraba que aún podía hacer lo que le diera la real gana con él. Crowley temblaba y lloraba y siempre reprimía el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia que hubiera poseído alguna vez en aras de obedecer las órdenes de su amo.

Excepto, claro está, cuando se trataba de Azirafel.

Crowley hacía lo que se le ordenaba como el esclavo perfectamente entrenado que era. No obstante, por el bien de Azirafel aún era capaz de atreverse a levantarle la mano a Gabriel, de intentar detenerlo físicamente antes de permitir que el arcángel hiciera daño a su ángel.

Así que Gabriel había comenzado con su siguiente jugada.

Azirafel era sencillamente un inútil. Era un cobardica, no tenía la más mínima idea de la situación real, y Gabriel estaba seguro de que, en el momento en que lo arrinconara, Azirafel haría lo que se le ordenara. El ángel no era capaz de proteger a Crowley de sus visitas continuadas y persistentes, e igualmente había sido incapaz de desobedecerlo cuando Gabriel le había ordenado que le hiciera daño a Crowley.

El que hubiera elegido sus alas para hacerlo había sido una complicación… inesperada.

Pero a la que podía sacarle provecho.

En el peor de los casos, Azirafel se daría cuenta de lo que Gabriel había estado haciendo a sus espaldas, perdería los papeles y lo atacaría… y entonces él le daría una paliza de muerte a aquel ángel pusilánime y se llevaría a Crowley con él de vuelta al Cielo. Azirafel sería juzgado por atacarlo y Crowley retomaría su entrenamiento, su propósito.

En el mejor de los casos, Azirafel no se percataría de lo que había visto, seguiría con el castigo como se le había ordenado… y Crowley vería de una vez por todas que su lealtad y confianza residían en quien no tocaba. Crowley ya había sufrido bastante por Azirafel, había llenado ríos con su sangre y lágrimas por intentar protegerlo. Darse cuenta de que su ángel sería capaz de hacerle daño tan fácilmente tras una orden supondría un golpe devastador para él.

Con su ilusión hecha pedazos, Crowley se pondría en contra de Azirafel y confesaría la verdad de su relación.

Azirafel sería castigado. El Cielo estaría contento.

Crowley sería suyo.

Era un plan sólido. Debería haber funcionado.

Pero, en lugar de eso, ahí estaba él, plantado y viendo cómo su plan de desmoronaba después de escuchar a su esclavo traicionero llamar «amo» al palurdo inútil de Azirafel.

Había querido matar a Azirafel en aquel mismo momento. Y si era de una forma sangrienta, mejor. Abrirlo en canal delante de Crowley y acabar de una vez, y entonces coger al demonio y llevárselo al Cielo de vuelta a su celda y tomarse su tiempo recordándole a aquella ramera quién era realmente su amo, algo que parecía haber olvidado con una pasmosa facilidad.

Y aquella fue precisamente la razón por la que Gabriel había tenido que marcharse de la casa de Azirafel tan rápido, para alejarse y calmarse por un tiempo antes de llegar a hacer algo estúpido.

A pesar de que las amenazas sobre quemar vivo a Azirafel fueran increíblemente efectivas y tremendamente satisfactorias, Gabriel sabía que no podía matar al ángel. Todavía no. La muerte de Azirafel solo serviría para arruinar otras maquinaciones que había estado planeando cuidadosamente desde hacía algún tiempo.

Los planes del Cielo.

Sus propios planes.

Ambas agendas podían cumplirse, pero solo si Crowley entregaba a Azirafel.

«Esa es la única manera en la que esto funciona…».

Una cosa de la que Gabriel estaba seguro es de que su táctica —experimental, tenía que admitir— de permitir que Crowley regresara temporalmente con Azirafel había fracasado. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos había servido más para acercarlos que para separarlos, al contrario de como había esperado que pasara. Tenía que conseguir llegar a Crowley y llevárselo consigo… preferiblemente sin perder el control y matar a Azirafel en el proceso, por muy satisfactorio que fuera hacerlo.

Miguel entró a su oficina de forma inesperada y sin llamar.

«Menuda maleducada…».

—Hola, Gabriel. Vengo solo para que me cuentes las últimas novedades de esta fase del proyecto —dijo con una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ah, claro. Todo va bien, muy bien. Progresando de maravilla —mintió. Una vez Crowley estuviera encerrado con llave y bajo su supervisión en el Cielo, ya encontraría la forma de explicar el cambio en el objetivo del proyecto; pero, por ahora, era mejor que no supiera ciertas cosas—. Está llevándome más tiempo del que pensé, pero está yendo bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —De pronto, el tono de Miguel había pasado de sereno y amistoso a enfadado y receloso al tiempo que dejó caer una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio, justo delante de él—. Entonces, ¿te importaría explicarme esto?

Gabriel se quedó mirando la breve nota, que estaba dirigida a todos los arcángeles, y la leyó apresuradamente, sintiendo que su furia y alarma se incrementaban.

Esto sí que no iba a permitir que pasara.

—Me haré cargo de esto —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dejando la nota sobre la mesa.

Miguel se giró hacia él al tiempo que Gabriel pasaba de largo.

—¿Cómo? —exigió saber con un enojo y frustración aparentes.

—¡Me haré cargo! —le espetó cerrando la puerta de un portazo y abandonando su oficina hecho una furia.

Oyó el cristal resquebrajarse tras él. Sin girarse ni bajar el ritmo, chasqueó los dedos y oyó el leve tintineo de los trozos de cristal uniéndose para formar la puerta de nuevo.

Gabriel se iba a encargar de ello, pero bien. Iba a bajar ahora mismo a esa mierda de librería para recuperar aquello que le pertenecía.

Y esa víbora desleal y rastrera iba a desear que estuviera muerta durante el resto de su larga vida.

****

«No puede entrar, no puede entrar, no puede entrar…».

El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho a Crowley mientras se recordaba una y otra vez aquello que Azirafel le había prometido que era cierto. El ritual del santuario había colocado una barrera alrededor de la librería y del piso. Gabriel podía llegar hasta la puerta, podía detener el tiempo, pero no podía entrar.

Habían hablado de esto, planeado este momento:

«Simplemente quédate arriba y espera a que se vaya…, no le des ni una oportunidad para que te manipule…».

«Dios, debe de estar cabreadísimo… ¿Habrá llegado ya y estará intentando entrar? ¿Estará todavía de camino? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? Joder, seguro que está que echa humo…».

Crowley sentía que no podía respirar, el pánico se cernía sobre él, asfixiándolo. Con ojos desorbitados, se giró para mirar a Azirafel, que seguía congelado en el tiempo, ignorando completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

«Podría dejarlo congelado eternamente… podría dejarnos aquí para siempre si quisiera… dejarme aquí, solo y encerrado y, no, no, Dios, no puedo…».

La campanita que había sobre la puerta de la librería sonó. Alguien acababa de abrir la puerta.

Crowley sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

«No puede entrar, no puede entrar, no puede entrar…».

A través del pánico lo único que Crowley sabía era una cosa: tenía que comprobarlo. No podía quedarse aquí sin más, esperando indefinidamente a que Gabriel subiera por las escaleras sin saber si lo estaba esperando en la librería o si de alguna forma había conseguido entrar dentro. Sintiendo que los pies le pesaban por el miedo, Crowley se abrió paso por las escaleras hasta que llegó abajo y se quedó lo bastante lejos como para ver la puerta principal.

Estaba abierta. Gabriel se encontraba afuera, de pie en la acera entre paralizados viandantes y coches que no se movían tras él. Sonrió cuando vio a Crowley.

—Ahí estás.

Su voz era melosa, ávida, y Crowley se estremeció. Casi podía sentir el tacto fantasma de las manos de Gabriel deslizándose sobre su cuerpo…, forzándolo bruscamente a adoptar cualquier postura que deseara…, apresándolo sobre la cama o contra la pared…

—Tenemos que tener una seria conversación tú y yo sobre el comportamiento que estás teniendo últimamente.

Crowley miró la cara del arcángel. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus ojos violetas brillaban con malicia. Crowley no pudo mantener el contacto visual y bajó la mirada, fijándola en algún lugar entre las rodillas de Gabriel a la vez que se retiraba un poco.

—Hemos reclamado santuario —informó a Gabriel, que asintió lentamente y de forma exagerada como si aquella fuera la observación más tonta y obvia que Crowley podría haber hecho. Claramente, él ya lo sabía—. No puedes entrar. —Crowley se preparó y aunó todo el coraje que pudo para añadir—: Debe-deberías irte.

Gabriel cambió el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies y apretó los puños, aunque su voz siguió sonando mortalmente suave.

—Así que ahora eres tú el que da las órdenes, ¿no?

—No, no… —se apresuró a negar Crowley. El miedo le oprimía el pecho conforme se alejaba cada vez más y más de la puerta hasta que su pie golpeó el peldaño de la escalera—. Eso…, eso no es… —Se dio la vuelta y subió el primer escalón.

—No te atrevas a darme la espalda.

La voz de Gabriel, áspera y perversa, lo detuvo en seco. Entonces, se suavizó y adquirió un tono callado, casi persuasivo.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, no puedo entrar. Ven aquí y habla conmigo.

Crowley cerró los ojos y tragó saliva despacio. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar el pasamanos; tenía un pie en el suelo y el otro en el primer escalón.

La voz de Gabriel estaba teñida de advertencia cuando repitió:

—Ven aquí.

Con la boca seca y el corazón latiéndole desbocado, Crowley se dio la vuelta y obedeció, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del umbral de la puerta.

Gabriel permaneció callado un momento antes de preguntar con curiosidad y expresión especulativa:

—¿Tú te crees que esto va a durar siempre?

—El santuario se mantendrá mientras consideremos que sigue habiendo una amenaza —respondió Crowley—. Sí que es para siempre, si lo necesitamos…

—No, eso no. —El tono de Gabriel era despectivo, casi burlón—. Esto. —Ondeó la mano en un gesto vagamente circular que señalaba a Crowley, la librería, el piso de arriba y Azirafel—. Ya lo sabe, ¿no?

Crowley no habló. No tenía valor para ello… y Gabriel ya sabía la respuesta de todas formas.

Gabriel echó un rápido vistazo hacia las escaleras con expresión de leve sorpresa.

—¿Todo?

—Sí —susurró Crowley con la mirada gacha. De repente, la sorpresa y diversión que mostró Gabriel ante la idea de que se hubiera atrevido a confesarse ante su ángel despertó un atisbo de furia en su interior. Las palabras que Gabriel le había repetido una y otra vez hasta que su mente y su corazón destrozados casi las habían creído («Él nunca te perdonará, no te quiere, solo yo te quiero…»), resonaron en su cabeza.

—Me mentiste. —Las palabras se escaparon antes incluso de que Crowley fuera consciente de que las iba a decir—. Él nunca me traicionó. Nunca habría podido hacerlo. Me sigue queriendo incluso ahora, así que no hay forma de que me hubiera entregado a ti. Nunca.

Gabriel parpadeó con expresión atónita. Su boca se retorció lentamente en una cruel sonrisa.

—¿Incluso… después de lo que has hecho?

—De… de lo que tú has hecho —corrigió Crowley, tropezando con las palabras que Azirafel continuaba diciéndole—. Y-yo no… no fue m-mi… elección. —Le costaba verbalizar lo que todavía no creía del todo.

—Eso es lo que él te dice, ¿verdad? —supuso Gabriel con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro—. Como si lo hubiera sacado del «manual del novio perfecto» y lo hubiera memorizado. Seguro que es todo furia protectora y vengativa… listo para marchar contra el Cielo y acabar conmigo.

—Pues sí. —Crowley lo miró en aquel instante, desafiándolo a pesar de su inseguridad y miedo—. La verdad es que sí.

Gabriel se rio.

—Pagaría por verlo —declaró—. Toda esa rabia y odio no le pega nada a Azirafel. —Su sonrisa desapareció, pero el cruel divertimento permaneció en sus ojos mientras sostenía la mirada de Crowley—. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que se dé cuenta de que esos sentimientos… no van dirigidos solo a mí.

—Para.

Crowley bajó la mirada, sintiendo su pánico resurgir de nuevo y, de repente, notó que su espalda tocaba la pared que había al lado de las escaleras. ¿Cómo había pasado? No recordaba haberse movido. Lo único que sabía era que quería escapar de la violenta arremetida que Gabriel estaba desplegando con sus insidiosos ataques.

—Sabe lo que se espera de él como ángel, lo que debe decir, lo que debe sentir. Pero, en el fondo, él sabe la verdad. Se supone que nunca hay que culpar a la víctima, ¿no? —Crowley se encogió al escuchar la palabra «víctima» y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de acallarlo—. Por mucho que se lo mereciera.

_«¡Eres un demonio! ¡Se supone que tu misma existencia debe ser un infierno!»._

«Por mucho que se lo merezca…».

_«Ya has tenido que joderlo todo otra vez, ¿no? Vamos a seguir con esto hasta que aprendas a comportarte»._

Gabriel se acercó lo máximo que pudo a la barrera invisible, su voz se tornó un susurro cruel e íntimo y su boca se torció en una mueca pesarosa y compasiva.

—¿Sabe que suplicaste para que te lo hiciera?

—Para —repitió Crowley con lágrimas en los ojos. Se dejó caer contra la pared que tenía detrás y trajo las rodillas hacia delante para ocultar su rostro—. Solo… vete. No puedes entrar. Vete. —Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos respirando entrecortadamente, luchando para controlar sus emociones y los recuerdos que lo embargaban.

—No, me parece que no —sonrió Gabriel de forma socarrona—. Tengo, literalmente, todo el tiempo del mundo, cielo. Te garantizo que puedo esperar a que salgas. —Hizo una pausa y sus palabras adquirieron un tono tentador—. O… puedes simplemente… invitarme a entrar. Te prometo que ni siquiera subiré las escaleras. Tú y yo volvemos al Cielo. Y Azirafel se queda fuera de todo esto.

Crowley no levantó la cabeza ni respondió. Sabía que aquello era mentira.

—O si no me crees… —continuó Gabriel— siempre puedes salir fuera.

Lo que de verdad aterraba a Crowley era que una pequeña parte de él en su interior quería hacerlo. Si lo dejaba entrar, lo más probable era que Gabriel hiciera daño o matara a Azirafel mientras este se encontraba indefenso y sin posibilidad de defenderse. Pero si saliera, entonces… Azirafel estaría a salvo.

A salvo de Gabriel y de la influencia demoníaca de Crowley.

«Hace años que sabes que tenías que haberte alejado de él… —pensó—. No está pasando exactamente como imaginaste, pero está pasando. Va a desafiar al Cielo. Va a caer».

»Y es por tu culpa».

Sin embargo, a pesar de su miedo y culpabilidad, y aunque era casi imposible para él entender por qué, en su corazón Crowley sabía sin un ápice de duda que Azirafel lo amaba. Intensa y desesperadamente. Sabía que dejar que Gabriel se lo llevara de nuevo no iba a menguar su empeño en protegerlo. Su ángel seguiría marchando contra el Cielo para salvarlo, muriendo o cayendo probablemente en el proceso.

«Por favor, no te vayas… no por voluntad propia…».

Crowley se lo había prometido.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente sin levantarla.

Cuando Gabriel golpeó bruscamente la barrera invisible en un abrupto arranque de frustración, un fuerte crujido retumbó en el aire como un trueno ante el impacto y Crowley se encogió.

—¡Invítame a entrar! —rugió el arcángel.

Crowley alzó la mirada, pero no lo miró directamente.

—No puedo. —dijo por fin. Vaciló y, entonces, continuó—. Es la casa de Azirafel. Es su santuario. —Finalmente, dirigió su mirada a los ojos del arcángel y aclaró lo que acababa de decir en caso de que no lo hubiera entendido—. Él es el único que puede invitarte a entrar. Así que mientras siga arriba paralizado en el tiempo… no vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

Gabriel se dio la vuelta, apartándose de la puerta un instante con un leve gruñido de frustración antes de girarse para volver a mirar a Crowley, y chasqueó los dedos en el aire. El demonio se encogió ligeramente muy a su pesar, a pesar de saber que, si la barrera era lo bastante efectiva como para impedir que Gabriel entrara, sería igualmente efectiva a la hora de evitar milagros con intención dañina.

Fuera de la tienda, la gente continuó caminando y los coches comenzaron a moverse por la carretera de nuevo.

—Dile que baje —ordenó Gabriel.

Crowley negó con la cabeza, mirando sus brazos. No lo haría.

—¿Crowley? —La voz de Azirafel sonó preocupada y amortiguada desde arriba.

Un instante después, Crowley oyó sus pasos apresurados en dirección a las escaleras.

Gabriel sonrió.

—No ha tardado mucho. Se está volviendo ágil.

Azirafel enseguida llegó al final de las escaleras y entonces miró alternativamente al arcángel, de pie delante de la puerta abierta, y a Crowley, que se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo junto a las escaleras. Azirafel se fue hacia Crowley de inmediato y sus fuertes y suaves manos asieron sus brazos a ambos lados para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras fulminaba a Gabriel con la mirada.

—No eres bienvenido aquí.

Gabriel hizo un sonido burlón.

—Esto es ridículo, Azirafel. Anda, déjame pasar y lo hablamos…

—No hay nada que hablar —insistió él de forma fría y segura—. Tú no pintas nada aquí.

Azirafel atrajo a Crowley hacia sí, estrechándolo de forma protectora, y Crowley, agradecido, pasó un brazo por la cintura de su ángel, apoyándose en él con una inmensa sensación de alivio. Con los brazos de Azirafel sobre él, Crowley volvió a reunir valor para mirar a Gabriel de nuevo… y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: sus ojos ardían de cólera y celos, y la intención maliciosa con la que habló fue evidente antes incluso de que despegara los labios.

—Lo voy a matar delante de ti —Gabriel se dirigió a Azirafel sin apartar los ojos de Crowley—. Con agua bendita. —Finalmente miró al ángel con una sonrisa—. Despacio.

Azirafel estrechó su brazo con más fuerza contra él y Crowley percibió su respiración acelerándose ligeramente. Una oleada de miedo inundó al ángel un instante antes de ser reemplazada por una súbita sensación de furia protectora. Pero Azirafel no respondió a la amenaza, tan solo se dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras con su demonio en sus brazos para alejarlo de allí.

De repente, Crowley se detuvo, resistiéndose al abrazo de Azirafel, y se giró para hacerle frente al arcángel de nuevo. Tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas y poder mirarlo con claridad; respiraba con dificultad… pero ya lo conocía. Sabía las tácticas de las que se servía, porque ya las había visto antes.

—Entonces… ¿a cuál de los dos vas a asesinar delante del otro exactamente? —preguntó con un pequeño destello de furia en su trémula voz—. Porque me parece a mí que no puedes hacerlo a la vez.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, mirándolos a ambos con expresión confundida, y Crowley supo que tendría que explicarle aquello después. Por ahora, estaba concentrado en la respuesta de Gabriel.

La cólera del arcángel era palpable. Acercándose lo máximo que pudo a la puerta, sonrió mientras fingía considerar la pregunta un instante antes de mirar a Crowley a los ojos.

—A él —afirmó con decisión, y Crowley sintió que el estómago le dio un peligroso vuelco—. Desde luego que a él. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sádica mueca de anticipación—. Porque aún no he terminado contigo, cielo.

Crowley tiritó y comenzó a languidecer, sintiendo que el súbito arranque de coraje y rabia que había sentido se evaporaba tan rápido como había surgido. Las robustas manos de Azirafel empujaron suavemente a Crowley para colocarlo tras él al tiempo que daba un paso adelante lenta y deliberadamente en dirección al arcángel. Su voz, fría y segura, sonó desafiante:

—No vas a volver a tocarlo.

—Ah, porque ahora es tuyo, ¿no? —Gabriel dedicó a Crowley una elocuente mirada y este sintió que lo embargaba una profunda vergüenza—. Yo creo que no —gruñó, dirigiendo sus palabras a Crowley—. ¿Sabe ya lo de…?

—Porque voy a acabar contigo. —Las palabras de Azirafel lo interrumpieron abruptamente y Gabriel parpadeó sorprendido—. Precisamente porque lo sé —le espetó. Apartó sus brazos, que sujetaban a Crowley, para dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Tú aquí no pintas nada —repitió con una gélida y amenazadora sonrisa—. Al menos, de momento.

Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de desdén y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Azirafel le cerró la puerta en las narices. Entonces, echó el pestillo antes de volver a ofrecer un fuerte brazo en el que Crowley pudiera apoyarse para subir por las escaleras.

****

Azirafel no mencionó el hecho de que Crowley no había seguido el plan, que hubiera bajado y le hubiera dado acceso a Gabriel, por muy limitado que ese acceso hubiera sido. Todas las decisiones que habían tomado con tanto cuidado para cuando el arcángel apareciera fueron en vano… Algo no muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que el libre albedrío de Crowley había quedado seriamente dañado tras Gabriel. Azirafel había visto a Gabriel a través de los ojos de Crowley, como él lo veía: una fuerza malévola y casi omnipotente cuya violencia y furia vengativa había que evitar a toda costa.

Probablemente, solo la idea de ignorar la rabia de Gabriel había bastado para que Crowley hubiera decidido bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la puerta… y Azirafel nunca podría culparlo por ello.

En ese momento, su mente se retrotrajo a la imagen que había estado estudiando: el arma que mataría al arcángel.

Porque ya había decidido que lo haría.

No iba a apiadarse de Gabriel otorgándole una muerte rápida.

Pero aquel era un asunto para otro momento. Por ahora, Azirafel centró su atención en Crowley. Para cuando hubieron alcanzado la parte superior de las escaleras, las piernas del demonio se tambaleaban peligrosamente y Azirafel soportaba la mayor parte de su peso. Su rostro, volteado hacia un lado, se encontraba apoyado sobre el hombro de Azirafel mientras gimoteaba y daba profundos suspiros temblorosos.

Azirafel trató de aliviarlo con un murmullo suave y tranquilizador, estrechándolo con fuerza mientras lo guiaba a la sala de estar y lo sentaba en el sofá. Con un milagro, la manta favorita de Crowley, que se encontraba en el dormitorio, apareció de pronto y lo envolvió con ella, así como una taza de té dulce y humeante. Una vez hecho esto, Azirafel atrajo a Crowley hacia sí.

—Estás a salvo —susurró besando su frente perlada en sudor y sintiendo al demonio temblar contra su pecho—. ¿Ves, mi vida? No ha podido entrar.

—Casi lo hace. —Las palabras de Crowley sonaron afligidas; aterrado más por su propia debilidad que por la ira de Gabriel. Con expresión turbada, alzó la mirada para mirar a Azirafel a la vez que confesaba—: Casi lo dejo entrar.

Azirafel le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y trataba de fingir que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar Crowley no le preocupaban lo más mínimo.

—Pero no lo has hecho —señaló, animándolo.

Crowley bajó la mirada, clavándola en el pecho de Azirafel, mientras continuaba hablando callada y precipitadamente, aún presa del miedo.

—N-no quería, pero… una pequeña parte de mí… m-me decía que tenía que hacerlo…

—Y tú le has dicho a esa pequeña parte que se por favor se callara y no le has dejado entrar. —Azirafel era firme cuando insistía en que Crowley reconociera su propia fuerza—. Y él incluso se ha rendido. Ha restablecido el tiempo.

—Le dije qu-que solo tú podías invitarlo, porque era… tu santuario.

La sonrisa de Azirafel se ensanchó de inmediato, sintiendo una oleada de afecto y admiración por Crowley. En cierta medida, sabía que quizás no debería estar tan lleno de orgullo por la capacidad que su demonio había demostrado al superar su miedo y llegar a formular una mentira convincente. 

Sin embargo, ahora le traía sin cuidado lo que debiera o no sentir.

—Pero ¡qué listo y valiente es mi chico! —exclamó con suavidad Azirafel, besándolo con ternura antes de dejar que se reclinara de nuevo contra su pecho y comenzara a acariciar su pelo y su espalda con la mano—. Sigues conservando tu buen juicio. No le has dejado que se meta en tu cabeza.

Crowley dio un profundo y trémulo suspiro, sus manos descansaban sobre la cintura de Azirafel. Volteó el rostro a un lado para poder hablar y que se le entendiera con claridad, y sus palabras, expresadas en una confesión callada y rota por la culpa y el fracaso, atravesaron el pecho de Azirafel.

—Ángel, él ya… ya está ahí.

Azirafel tenía ganas de llorar, pero aquello no le sorprendió. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, continuando sus caricias en el cabello de Crowley y estrechándolo contra sí a medida que recobrara la compostura.

—Lo sé —admitió al fin cuando su voz se hubo calmado—. Sé que es muy duro, amor, que es aterrador. Pero, por favor, confía en mí. Voy a detenerlo. Voy a acabar con él.

Crowley levantó la cabeza para mirar a Azirafel y la expresión abierta y confiada que se reflejó en sus ojos por poco deja sin aliento al ángel. Crowley asintió despacio, aceptando la promesa de Azirafel, y este le dedicó una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa. Acariciando tiernamente su rostro, con los dedos sobre su sien Azirafel hizo otra promesa a su demonio:

—Y después… encontraremos la manera para no dejarle entrar aquí tampoco.


	28. Capítulo 27

_—Esta vez vamos a probar algo nuevo…_

_Crowley no podía imaginar otra combinación de palabras proveniente de Gabriel que le diera tanto miedo como aquella._

_Se encontraban de pie ante el umbral de una sala amplia y vacía. Bajo sus pies descalzos se extendía un suelo de fría baldosa, una tenue luz brillaba en el interior de un par de lámparas situadas en las paredes al fondo de la sala y el mobiliario brillaba por su ausencia. Los únicos elementos de relevancia en la estancia —de una abrumadora y terrorífica relevancia— eran un par de gruesas cadenas, cada una provista de un sólido y robusto gancho de metal, que se extendían a ambos lados de la sala y se conectaban a un cabrestante ubicado en el techo, muy por encima de la altura de sus cabezas._

_Gabriel empujó a Crowley firmemente a la altura de los hombros para que se desplazara en dirección al centro de la sala, donde estaban las cadenas._

_—Póntelas —ordenó._

_Crowley se giró para mirarlo con expresión confundida._

_—En tus alas —aclaró él con impaciencia—. Mételas por aquí… —Señaló la anilla pequeña en la segunda articulación del ala de Crowley— y entonces la enganchas aquí. —La anilla grande en la primera articulación._

_Crowley se quedó mirando las cadenas durante un buen rato, consciente de que, cada segundo que continuara sin obedecer, lo acercaba más a la ira del arcángel. Tragando saliva con dificultad a causa de la sensación de papel de lija que notaba en la parte de atrás de la garganta, se agachó para agarrar el extremo de una de las cadenas._

_El frío metal abrasó su piel, y Crowley la soltó abruptamente con un siseo de dolor y sorpresa, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a acelerársele._

_Las cadenas estaban bendecidas._

_Dirigió una mirada implorante al arcángel con la boca entreabierta para rogar, protestar o algo, porque no podía ser que su amo esperara que él se pusiera…_

_¿Verdad?_

_Cualquier clamor desesperado que hubiera tenido la intención de expresar murió en su garganta ante el semblante impasible y expectante de Gabriel._

_—Sé que duele —le aseguró Gabriel en voz baja, con un ápice de empatía—. Pero ya te dije que a veces te dolería. —Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando volvió a ordenar—: Póntelas._

_Crowley se armó de valor para aguantar el dolor y se obligó a coger de nuevo la cadena a pesar de que casi no pudo soportar el intenso ardor que arrasó con la sensible piel de sus dedos. De alguna forma logró pasar la cadena por la anilla pequeña y, después, ató el gancho a la anilla grande… primero en un ala y luego en la otra. Cuando completó la cruel tarea, Crowley se quedó de pie, temblando miserablemente mientras aguardaba a que Gabriel se aproximara. La cadena ya estaba quemando las zonas de la parte superior de sus alas en las que el hierro bendecido hacía contacto._

_El arcángel inspeccionó el trabajo de Crowley, pasando una mano por las cadenas y presionándolas deliberadamente contra sus alas mientras se desplazaba por ellas. Crowley tembló de dolor, pero no se resistió. La menor de las oposiciones solo serviría para enfurecer a su amo y provocarle un sufrimiento aún mayor. Gabriel tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas conforme se desplazaba, sonriendo y asintiendo con satisfacción cuando comprobó que estaban aseguradas, hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Crowley._

_Crowley sabía que debía permanecer en silencio, pero el pánico que sentía lo asfixiaba. Incapaz de continuar callado, palabras temblorosas y desesperadas se derramaron de sus labios:_

_—Por favor, ¿e-es que he hecho algo mal, amo? Lo ssiento, s-ssiento si te he hecho enfadar, por favor…_

_—No, no —dijo Gabriel con suavidad, soltando su brazo para acariciar con ternura su pelo y luego su rostro; un fuerte contraste con el dolor agudo que su otra mano le provocaba al retorcer la cadena—: No estoy enfadado. De hecho, estoy muy contento ahora._

_A Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies. Esto no era un castigo. Gabriel no estaba enfadado con él, así que no había forma alguna de aplacarlo._

_Solo quería hacerle daño, y punto._

_Al final, Gabriel dio un paso atrás, sus manos abandonaron el cuerpo de Crowley y este sintió una irracional sensación de alivio: él sabía que el arcángel no iba a quedarse satisfecho simplemente encadenándole las alas y estar un rato observando cómo se quemaba. Con la mirada cuidadosamente gacha, Crowley esperó con el corazón en un puño mientras Gabriel lo rodeaba lentamente, contemplándolo con expresión crítica._

_Detrás de él Crowley oyó que el arcángel chasqueaba los dedos… y los cabrestantes de las paredes comenzaron a enrollarse sobre sí mismos, estirando las cadenas hasta que quedaron lo bastante tensas como para extender sus alas a cada lado e impedir que Crowley se arrodillara aunque hubiera querido. Gabriel ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño de forma crítica, conforme volvía a colocarse a la vista del demonio justo antes de volver a chasquear sus dedos. Las cadenas se movieron por segunda vez, estirándose hasta quedar completamente tensas._

_Crowley sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado. Se encontraba completamente fijo en el sitio con las alas extendidas de forma indefensa, colgando de las cadenas bendecidas._

_—Por favor —dijo sin aliento con la mirada clavada en los dedos de Gabriel, preparados para chasquearlos de nuevo—. Por favor, amo…, por favor, no…_

_Gabriel se acercó veloz y lo silenció agarrándolo del mentón y elevando bruscamente su cabeza._

_—Cállate —le espetó en voz baja y amenazadora— y pórtate bien. Ya sabes que la cosa puede ponerse muy fea si me tocas las narices. Y ambos sabemos que eso se te da de maravilla._

_Crowley sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y no se atrevió a despegar los labios de nuevo. Gabriel lo soltó con un brusco empujón que causó que las cadenas rozaran con más ahínco la parte superior de sus alas. Ahogando un grito de dolor, Crowley volteó el rostro y cerró los ojos mientras Gabriel caminaba despacio a su alrededor en círculos en actitud depredadora._

_Se detuvo a la altura de la espalda de Crowley y su mano tiró de forma experimental de una de las cadenas._

_—¿Cómo es que las tienes? —inquirió, reflexivo, recorriendo lentamente las plumas del ala derecha con los dedos de una forma que a Crowley le provocó un escalofrío de miedo y revulsión—. Otros demonios no tienen. Todos las perdisteis en la caída… lo que quiere decir que esto es una elección. Algo que decidiste tener cuando escogiste tu forma…_

_Crowley agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose inexplicablemente avergonzado, incluso antes de escuchar la risa burlona que precedió a las oscuras palabras que susurró Gabriel sobre su oído:_

_—Vaya una culebra tonta estás hecha. Las serpientes no tienen alas, ¿qué haces tú con unas?_

_Crowley no se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta hasta que, de pronto, volvió a chasquear los dedos y las cadenas se estiraron aún más, tensando sus alas dolorosamente._

_—N-no lo sé —tartamudeó desesperado—. No lo sé…_

_—Que sí, hombre… —persistió Gabriel con un tono de voz suave y persuasivo—. Tiene que haber una razón._

_Crowley seguía intentando recobrar el aliento, tratando de acostumbrarse a la dolorosa tirantez en sus ya seriamente dañadas extremidades. No quería pensar en aquellos primeros días después de su caída, en que los restos calcinados de sus blancas alas originales se habían caído también. No quería pensar en la profunda aflicción y sensación de ausencia que sintió su alma ante su pérdida._

_Tragándose el sollozo que comenzó a formarse en el interior de su garganta, permaneció callado._

_Gabriel chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y las cadenas se replegaron otros 30 centímetros a cada lado._

_Crowley lanzó un grito ante el súbito e intenso dolor y, en un gesto instintivo, llevó una mano hacia su ala, pero se obligó a retirarla antes de tocarla. Gabriel quería hacerle daño. Tratar de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor que le estaba infligiendo solo lo animaría a hacer algo peor._

_—La-las echaba de menos —confesó con la cara encendida de vergüenza y sintiendo un escozor en los ojos por las lágrimas—. Qu-quería recuperarlas._

_Gabriel se desplazó hasta colocarse junto a él a la vez que se reía de forma cruel y estridente._

_—Me parece a mí que ese barco ya ha zarpado, cielo. Sabes que ya no puedes volver atrás, ¿verdad? —se mofó en voz baja—. Ya no puedes salvarte. Jamás. No tienes perdón, no tienes valor alguno. Dios mismo lo dice. —Señaló al techo con un dedo para enfatizar su exposición, y Crowley se encogió—. Así que, ¿por qué te molestas con esta… burda imitación?_

_Crowley simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ya no sabía por qué se había molestado en otorgarse unas alas de color negro azabache que una vez le habían parecido tan despampanantes y bonitas. Otro pecado más: quizás por vanidad o envidia. Haber tratado de aferrarse a una pequeña parte de lo que perdió al caer parecía ahora una idea ridícula._

_Ahora ya no las quería y ese deseo se intensificó aún más cuando Gabriel chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y las cadenas se acortaron, causando que la tensión en sus alas se volviera insoportable. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó la mano para intentar de aliviar ligeramente la tirantez y ganar algo de alivio. Gabriel agarró bruscamente sus muñecas y las elevó de ellas para colocarlas delante de Crowley, tirando dolorosamente a su vez de todo su cuerpo en el proceso._

_Crowley contuvo un grito de agonía mientras Gabriel se inclinaba sobre él para murmurar amenazadoramente sobre su oído:_

_—No. Toques._

_—Lo s-sssiento, lo estoy intentando, por favor… —musitó Crowley; lágrimas de desesperación surcaban su rostro._

_La voz de Gabriel se suavizó levemente al preguntar de forma sincera y con un ápice de empatía:_

_—¿Te ayudaría si te ato las manos?_

_Crowley dudó. No quería que Gabriel lo restringiera más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, independientemente de las ataduras, sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que le estaba pasando, excepto si conseguía cabrear aún más a Gabriel, enfureciéndolo con su continua desobediencia._

_Crowley bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y asintió._

_—Sí, por favor, amo._

_No se apartó cuando Gabriel le tocó la cara, casi con ternura y con evidente aprobación en sus calladas palabras:_

_—Buen chico._

_Otro chasquido y esta vez Crowley sí se encogió, esperando que las cadenas se contrajesen de nuevo, pero, en lugar de eso, un par de cadenas más pequeñas aparecieron para atar sus muñecas y cruzar sus brazos sobre su torso, conectadas detrás de su espalda. Se sintió aliviado y agradecido al darse cuenta de que las nuevas cadenas no estaban bendecidas, notando el frío metal sobre su piel._

_—Gr-gracias, amo —murmuró, jadeando a causa de la sensación entremezclada de dolor y alivio que sentía._

_El tono de Gabriel era suave, aparentemente sincero._

_—No hay de qué, cielo._

_Entonces, volvió a chasquear los dedos._

_El arcángel observó con avidez el rostro de Crowley, en el que comenzaba a dibujarse una mueca desencajada al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba en vano contra el dolor de las cadenas, que continuaron estirando sus alas hasta lo que Crowley estaba seguro que debía ser su límite. El dolor era atroz y el demonio reprimió un alarido en un intento por permanecer inmóvil, callado, obediente._

_Las enigmáticas y escalofriantes palabras de Gabriel resonaban en su mente:_

_«Son para cuando no puedas evitarlo…»._

_—Esto no puede ser —declaró Gabriel con evidente satisfacción—. Las cadenas ya casi ni te rozan las alas._

_Crowley habría opinado lo contrario si se hubiera atrevido a hablar. Aún podía sentir las intensas quemaduras en donde las cadenas tocaban en la parte superior de sus alas, un dolor que rivalizaba con la angustiosa tirantez que el peso de su cuerpo imponía sobre ellas._

_A Gabriel no le bastaba._

_Chasqueando los dedos una vez más, de pronto, unas finas cadenas se enrollaron en sus alas en varios lugares, conectadas a ambos extremos a los ganchos en las anillas. Al instante, un dolor abrasador surgió en cada uno de los sitios en los que las nuevas cadenas tocaban sus alas y Crowley supo que estaban bendecidas. Un estrangulado aullido de angustia se escapó de sus labios y comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente por escapar del contacto… pero era imposible._

_Gabriel sonrió satisfecho._

_—Así mejor._

_El arcángel se acercó de nuevo, caminando lentamente en círculo alrededor de Crowley mientras sus dedos recorrían las cadenas… y se cerraban en un puño para provocar un mayor contacto con sus alas. Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas volvieron a contraerse, estirando las alas del demonio a niveles imposibles. Crowley no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar abiertamente, pero unos sollozos desgarradores treparon por su garganta ante aquella agonía atroz e insoportable. Tras él, el susurro de Gabriel en su oído lo atravesó como una daga y el corazón de Crowley pareció pararse por un instante:_

_—Puede que simplemente coja y te las quite._

_Los escalofríos que Crowley sentía por todo su cuerpo se tornaron en sacudidas de frío y miedo, terror y dolor, que agraviaban las quemaduras provocadas por las cadenas bendecidas, tirando de sus ya muy cargados tendones y músculos._

_—Sí —continuó Gabriel, tomando fuerza a medida que consideraba su horrible idea—. Seguir tirando hasta que te las arranque de cuajo. Podría funcionar. —Recorrió el ala de Crowley con una mano, agarrando un puñado de plumas y tirando de ellas levemente, sin llegar a arrancárselas, pero causando que un gemido implorante se escapara de los labios de Crowley—. De todas formas, no deberías tenerlas —razonó. Reflexionó un momento antes de señalar de una forma tentadoramente oscura—: Si lo hago, dejarán de dolerte. Puede que incluso murieras si te las quitara… como una mariposa—. Se inclinó hacia adelante; sus dedos suavizaron su agarre en su ala, pero continuaron jugueteando, acariciándola mientras murmuraba sobre su oído—: Yo creo que eso te gustaría. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices, culebrilla?_

_Crowley estaba empezando a pensar que sí que le gustaría. Aunque no podía distinguir si aquello había sido una amenaza o una tentación._

_A él le sonaban igual._

_No sabía qué quería o cómo responder. Llegados a este punto, no estaba seguro de que perder las alas fuera peor que el terrible martirio al que estaban siendo sometidas._

_De lo que estaba seguro era de que morir sí sería un alivio._

_Pero la idea de Gabriel quitándole las alas —usando las ardientes y perversas cadenas para arrancárselas del cuerpo— era simplemente terrorífica. Crowley no sabía lo que quería, pero, aunque sí lo supiera, decirle al arcángel lo que quería no le aseguraba nada, pues Gabriel haría lo justamente lo contrario de todas formas. Asimilar todo aquello ahogado entre su confusión y sufrimiento le parecía una tarea imposible. Casi ni podía respirar, y mucho menos podía concentrarse y pensar. Así pues, su mente se rindió ante el único hecho que conocía, la única cosa a la que podía aferrarse:_

_—P-puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo, amo —dijo respirando con dificultad._

_Crowley percibió el ligero soplo de aire del aliento de Gabriel tras él, la forma en que sus ávidas manos apretaron sus alas con fuerza, la leve presión a través de los pantalones del arcángel que traicionaba su excitación._

_Sí… Gabriel parecía estar más que satisfecho con su respuesta._

_—Cierto —dijo de forma lasciva contra el cuello de Crowley, jadeando satisfecho a la vez que lo agarraba del pelo para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás y la colocaba sobre su hombro para avasallar su garganta expuesta con sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua. La mano que tenía libre se enredó entre sus plumas de nuevo, tirando de ellas con violencia, y los leves sonidos de dolor y desesperación que Crowley no pudo contener solo sirvieron para incrementar su deseo. Después de un momento, Gabriel se apartó resollando._

_—No —suspiró—. No, no te las voy a quitar. Dios sabe si será una debilidad o un pecado…, pero me gustan. Me gusta tu aspecto… así…_

_Crowley tembló bajo las manos errantes del arcángel, que se deslizaban por sus plumas y a través de su piel. Deseó fervientemente poder esconder las alas, no solo para escapar del dolor, sino de la abrumadora sensación de vergüenza también. Se sentía sucio, asqueroso, como si los conocidos dedos de Gabriel fueran dejando un reguero de inmundicia a su paso, mancillando irremediablemente sus alas para siempre._

_Gabriel chasqueó los dedos una vez más y Crowley dejó de respirar de puro terror. Sabía que sus alas no podían soportarlo más, que se partiría en dos si Gabriel continuaba estirándolas. Pero las cadenas no se movieron y un instante después sintió la piel desnuda del arcángel contra la suya en lugar de la sensación sedosa de su traje. Crowley se echó a llorar angustiado sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, y sin saber cómo iba a ser capaz de soportarlo en esta posición y con el dolor que lo azotaba._

_—Shh, tranquilo…_

_Gabriel trató de calmarlo acariciando suavemente su torso y sus manos, atadas sobre sus costados, antes de volver a desviar su atención hacia sus alas, agarrándolas para apoyarse mientras se forzaba en el interior del cuerpo del demonio y comenzaba a moverse, incitado por los sollozos angustiados que escapaban de él._

_Al menos, a este ritmo acabaría pronto._

_—Ya casi —jadeó Gabriel, mordiendo el hombro de Crowley—. Has sido… muy bueno hoy, cielo…, pero creo que todavía puedes… aguantar un poquito más…_

_Y cuando Gabriel volvió a chasquear los dedos, las cadenas tiraron de las alas de Crowley una vez más._

****

—Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a hacer para conseguir esta daga forjada en fuego infernal?

Azirafel hizo una mueca; estaba seguro de que a Crowley no le iba a gustar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No se equivocó.

—¿En serio? —se quejó Crowley—. ¿De qué sirve un santuario protegido de forma sobrenatural si vas a empezar a dejar entrar a demonios?

—Estará dentro de una trampa —señaló Azirafel—. Y aunque no lo estuviera, no podrá hacernos daño mientras el santuario siga funcionando.

Crowley dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro de exasperación. Su voz se tornó un quejido al preguntar:

—¿De verdad tiene que ser Hastur?

—Es un duque —le recordó Azirafel—, lo que significa que posee cierta autoridad para llegar a un acuerdo. —Hizo una pausa para dedicarle una sonrisilla—. Y también sé que es el único demonio al que le doy miedo.

El ángel percibió un ligero esbozo de una sonrisa reticente por parte de Crowley ante su comentario, pero la preocupación seguía embargando al demonio.

—No me gusta —repitió por quinta vez desde que escuchó el plan de Azirafel—. Nadie debería tener ese tipo de poder… sobre otra persona. Y n-no quiero que ellos lo tengan.

Azirafel lo comprendía.

Pero también sabía que no había muchas otras opciones.

Trató de que Crowley lo entendiera una vez más.

—El Cielo ya lo tiene. Ya existe. Esto lo único que hace es… equilibrar un poco la balanza.

Estaba claro que a Crowley seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero no continuó discutiendo. Azirafel se dio cuenta con tristeza de que añoraba los días en que Crowley le sacaba punta a cualquier tema por más insignificante que fuera, rebatiendo cualquier argumento con ese ingenio mordaz y sarcástico que lograba sacarle de quicio y dejarlo con la boca abierta a partes iguales. Casi deseó que Crowley discutiera con él en aquel momento, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su falta de espíritu guerrillero. Pero se obligó a dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos.

Ya tendrían tiempo de lidiar con eso.

Una vez que Gabriel estuviera muerto.

Hastur no reaccionó demasiado bien cuando se vio atrapado en medio de un círculo de invocación y, para alivio y satisfacción de Azirafel, parecía que el demonio seguía teniéndole miedo. Echó un vistazo primero al círculo que se hallaba a sus pies y, a continuación, clavó la mirada en el frasco de agua bendita que había a su lado en el suelo, y comenzó a protestar de inmediato con un tono de voz que oscilaba entre la indignación y la histeria:

—¡Me he mantenido al margen como me dijiste! ¡Esto no es justo!

—No tengo intención de hacerte daño —le aseguró Azirafel—. Te he llamado porque me gustaría hacer un trato.

A regañadientes, el demonio se calmó y se dispuso a escuchar mientras Azirafel listaba sus condiciones.

Hastur le proveería con una daga forjada en fuego infernal —daga que Azirafel prometió que usaría para matar al arcángel Gabriel— y, a cambio, una vez que le quitara el collar a Crowley, él se lo entregaría a Hastur.

—En el mejor de los casos —señaló Azirafel—, tú te llevas el crédito por la muerte de un arcángel y un dispositivo muy importante de tecnología celestial que podría ser muy perjudicial para tu bando. En el peor de los casos —concluyó con una sonrisa irónica—, yo estaré muerto y ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte nunca más por mí.

Los ojillos negros de Hastur se entrecerraron con recelo.

—El trato parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No me lo trago.

Azirafel concedió con un leve movimiento afirmativo.

—Hay una cosa más que voy a necesitar —admitió. Tuvo cuidado de evitar mirar a Crowley, aunque no fue capaz de ignorar la aguda mirada inquisitiva que este le dirigió: no habían discutido esta parte del trato previamente—. Parece ser que tu bando ha estado buscando a Crowley últimamente.

—El tío lleva desaparecido un par de meses y a sus superiores ha comenzado a picarles la curiosidad —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, pero tú llevas buscándolo desde antes. —Azirafel lo atravesó con la mirada.

—Mira, yo solo hago mi trabajo —insistió Hastur, que comenzaba a sonar algo nervioso, y llevó ambas manos hacia adelante en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Así que asumo que eres tú el que ha estado a cargo de la investigación, ¿no? —Azirafel ya había sospechado aquello después de la «inesperada» aparición de Hastur en el piso de Crowley justo el día después de haber regresado a la Tierra.

—Pues sí —admitió Hastur con algo de vacilación antes de repetir enfáticamente—: Es mi trabajo.

—Bueno, pues claramente ya puedes considerar el caso cerrado —le informó Azirafel con un tono amenazador e incisivo—. Ya tienes tu explicación: ha sido prisionero del Cielo durante un tiempo, una circunstancia que, evidentemente, no ha sido culpa suya. No ha traicionado a tu bando ni tampoco ha eludido sus responsabilidades infernales. De hecho, como la serpiente astuta que es, ha estado trabajando de incógnito todo este tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Azirafel percibió que Crowley se encogía ligeramente y el ángel se esforzó por mantener un semblante serio.

Otra cosa que de la que tendrían que hablar una vez el trato estuviera cerrado.

—Es debido al sacrificio de su libertad que el Infierno va a resultar victorioso esta vez —continuó—. Yo consideraría sin duda la muerte de un arcángel y la adquisición de un artilugio de tecnología clandestina una victoria, ¿no crees?

Hastur reflexionó por un momento antes de asentir lentamente y de forma cautelosa.

—El informe que entregues a tus superiores reflejará todo esto y recomendará que la investigación sobre las actividades de Crowley cese. Así mismo, se le concederá algo de tiempo para su… recuperación tras su largo período de cautiverio. Un par de siglos debe bastar.

De todas formas, el Infierno ya tenía experiencia en ignorar a Crowley durante un siglo.

—Creo que puedo procurar eso —accedió Hastur al fin.

—Ya sabía yo. Si no, como ves, siempre puedo contactar contigo si lo necesito —le recordó Azirafel en un tono informal, aunque no precisamente amistoso.

Con el pacto sellado, Azirafel rompió el círculo para dejar que Hastur se marchara. En cuanto este dio un paso fuera del círculo, se quedó mirándolos a ambos un momento y su mirada se detuvo en el collar, observándolo con más interés del necesario. En silencio, Azirafel se agachó, cogió el frasco de agua bendita y se colocó entre el demonio y su demonio, justamente a la altura del campo de visión de Hastur.

Cuando este alzó la vista, Azirafel lo miró a los ojos con una gélida sonrisa y el tono de su voz se tornó letal.

—Como te vuelva a ver mirándolo así…

Hastur desapareció antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza.

Azirafel dirigió entonces su atención a Crowley, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con expresión aún preocupada, pero asombrada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Bueno… podría haber ido peor.

—Pues sí, la verdad. —Azirafel no pudo contener una sonrisa; se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Crowley permaneció callado un instante.

—¿Qué harán con él? —preguntó al fin—. Una vez lo tengan. ¿A quién más van a hacer daño?

—Es lo mismo si ellos no tuvieran acceso, pero el Cielo sí —replicó el ángel suavemente—. De esta forma pueden… analizarlo. Comprenderlo. Incluso puede que conciban una forma de neutralizarlo. Es horrible sea quien sea su poseedor, amor. Ya hemos visto lo que el Cielo ha elegido hacer con él. —Hizo una breve pausa, dudando antes de mirar a Crowley y señalar—: Espero que no pienses que el que tú llevas es el único que hay…

Crowley parpadeó, perplejo: no había considerado esa posibilidad.

—Pero son demonios —recalcó de igual forma con terquedad—. Seguro que lo usan para hacerse daño unos a otros o para hacer daño a otros ángeles o, no sé, incluso a humanos.

—Ya tienen el Infierno. —Azirafel sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Por qué iban a querer otra forma más de hacer daño a los humanos?

—No puedes fiarte de ellos —insistió Crowley apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Son… malos por naturaleza. Rastreros, perversos, traicioneros. —Crowley desvió la mirada. A medida que hablaba, su voz se fue tiñendo de una feroz repulsión que llenó de aflicción al ángel cuando se dio cuenta de pronto de por qué Crowley hablaba así—. Son mentirosos, asesinos, malignos, no merecen…

—Son —lo interrumpió Azirafel bruscamente, desplazándose para situarse junto a él en el umbral de la puerta y colocar sus manos suavemente sobre sus brazos— como los ángeles, los humanos y cualquier otra criatura… lo que eligen ser.

Crowley no se apartó, no se opuso a que Azirafel lo tocara, pero echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dedicándole una mirada crítica. Su voz sonó callada y algo siniestra.

—¿Y qué eliges ser tú, ángel?

—Tuyo. —Azirafel sostuvo su mirada con atención y semblante serio, y observó cómo aquella única palabra relajó la postura del demonio, suavizó la tirantez de sus labios fruncidos y la rigidez de su mirada—. Junto a ti, detrás de ti, contigo. Siempre. Cueste lo que cueste. —Acarició suavemente los brazos de Crowley de arriba abajo, aliviado cuando notó que la tensión se desvanecía de su cuerpo al tiempo que soltaba un trémulo suspiro—. Si esto significa que te librarás de él, que desaparecerá y que no volverá a hacerte daño nunca más, el trato está más que sellado, mi vida. Sin dudarlo un segundo.

Crowley bajó la mirada a la que vez que dejaba escapar el aire lentamente. Cuando al fin habló, su voz sonó callada, áspera y algo quebrada:

—Me temo que no vas a obtener mucho de este trato, ángel.

—Pero ¿qué dices? —Azirafel sonó ofendido—. ¡No hables así! —le regañó suavemente, elevando una mano para posarla sobre su nuca y atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo con ternura antes de apartarse ligeramente—. Nadie habla así de mi Crowley —afirmó con una sonrisa triste y afectuosa—. Ni siquiera tú, vida.

Fue recompensado con un atisbo de sonrisa por parte de Crowley y se acercó aún más, pasando un brazo por su cintura y besándolo de nuevo en los labios.

—Tú eres bueno —volvió a decir las palabras que llevaba repitiendo con bastante frecuencia últimamente—. Te quiero y te mereces ese amor. Lo que no te mereces es lo que él te hizo.

—A menos que sí lo mereciera —susurró Crowley con la mirada gacha y los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. A menos que sea mi condena. Es la maldición que llevo… desde el Edén.

—Esas son sus palabras —le recordó Azirafel con firmeza al tiempo que elevaba su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con preocupación mientras le dedicaba una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa—. ¿Vas a escucharlo a él o vas a escucharme a mí?

Crowley se quedó mirándolo durante largo rato con expresión seria. Sus palabras sonaron vacilantes.

—Cre-creo que a ambos… durante un tiempo.

—Entonces tendré que esforzarme más por… acallarlo —dijo Azirafel en voz baja.

Entonces besó a Crowley de nuevo, pasando una mano por su cabello, atrayéndolo insistentemente hasta que al final Crowley elevó sus brazos para enroscarlos sobre su cintura y devolver el beso, con vacilación al principio, y con ferviente ansia después. Con sus manos aferrándose a la ropa de Azirafel, se apartó levemente, jadeando.

—Ángel —susurró—, solo… una cosa. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme «serpiente», por favor?

El profundo dolor de sus palabras, la innegable vergüenza en la forma en que agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante la reacción de Azirafel, inundó el corazón del ángel de una sensación de intensa aflicción. La petición lo había pillado desprevenido y lo había entristecido. Que él recordara, siempre había utilizado apelativos cariñosos con Crowley como «serpiente astuta» o, de vez en cuando, «mi serpiente astuta». Estaba seguro de que iba a echar de menos aquello. Mucho.

Pero cada día aprendía —no sin dolor— que, además de los aspectos evidentes, muchas otras pequeñas cosas habían cambiado para Crowley. Palabras inocentes, minúsculos movimientos que ahora comportaban un significado completamente diferente que una vez habían tenido. Algo que Gabriel le había dicho a Crowley había provocado en el demonio una reacción de vergüenza ante su lado serpentino, y darse cuenta de ello solo sirvió para avivar la llama de la furia protectora que bullía en el interior del ángel.

Pero aquel era un problema para más tarde.

Ahora mismo Crowley lo necesitaba, necesitaba su confort y sentir que Azirafel lo aceptaba tal y como era ahora, y no escuchar quejas de todo lo que habían perdido cuando Gabriel lo había ido despojando de sí mismo parte por parte. Un pequeño sacrificio que estaba más que dispuesto a asumir si este significaba que podía ayudar a Crowley a escapar de las garras de la perversa voz del arcángel en su mente.

Lo último que Azirafel quería era escuchar las palabras de Gabriel saliendo de la boca de Crowley.

—Pues claro, mi amor —le aseguró Azirafel con una cálida sonrisa entre dulces besos—. Cuando hay tantas otras cosas que te puedo decir… —Lo besó de nuevo—. Mi chico guapo… —Fue posando ligeros besos, bajando desde su mentón hasta la zona sensible de su garganta, mientras seguía susurrando—: Inteligente…, maravilloso…, impresionante…

—Pero qué cursi eres —se quejó Crowley, pero dejó escapar una ligera risa al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para ofrecer al ángel un mejor acceso.

Al oír aquel sonido Azirafel podría haber llorado de alegría y alivio, y supo que haría cualquier cosa por volver a oírlo reír, por alejar los fantasmas de su mente, de borrar el terror y las lágrimas y volver a hacerle sentir feliz y seguro.

Haría cualquier cosa por Crowley.

Y lo iba a hacer.

Costase lo que costase.


	29. Capítulo 28

Hastur regresó al cabo de dos días.

A Crowley le alivió saber que había que volver a invitarlo para que pudiera entrar. Por lo visto, la invitación inicial no conllevaba una bienvenida permanente. Hastur tuvo que llamar a la puerta y al timbre repetidamente como cualquier otra persona normal (aunque bastante molesta). Levaba la daga bajo el brazo, envuelta con cuidado en un paño sucio y maloliente y manchado de algo que Crowley no quería ni imaginar, pero tampoco es que hubiera otras opciones mucho más higiénicas en el Infierno.

Crowley miró a Hastur con expresión recelosa y el ceño fruncido a la vez que daba un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar.

—Pues sí que ha sido fácil.

—Bueno, no cuesta mucho hacerse con ellas —replicó Hastur encogiéndose de hombros—. Nadie debería notarlo, ya no las usamos tan a menudo. En la mayoría de los casos se considera… ensañamiento.

—No en este caso —afirmó Azirafel en voz baja al tiempo que cogía el bulto y lo desenvolvía con cuidado hasta revelar una pequeña y afilada daga de bronce. La luz solar se reflejaba con un tinte dorado y rojizo que a Crowley le hizo pensar en el fuego infernal en el que estaba forjada.

Tenía el estómago revuelto. Observó la pequeña y aparentemente inofensiva arma mientras Azirafel la sostenía en alto para examinarla.

—Ten cuidado —susurró Crowley con la voz cargada de miedo.

Azirafel asintió despacio a la vez que dejaba la daga sobre el mostrador.

—¿Cómo sabemos que es auténtica? —preguntó Crowley a Hastur.

—Según el texto —respondió Azirafel a modo informativo— hay una forma no letal de comprobarlo. —Aproximó su mano hacia la daga y Crowley sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Sin embargo, Azirafel no tocó la afilada cuchilla, sino la parte plana de la daga con la punta del dedo… e inmediatamente lo retiró con un pequeño siseo de dolor, agitando la mano. Con expresión alegre y algo demente, Azirafel alzó el dedo, rojo y chamuscado, para que Crowley lo viera.

—¡Es de verdad!

Crowley estaba completamente horrorizado.

—¿Sabías que te haría eso? —exigió saber con semblante atónito.

—Pues, sí. ¿Cómo si no íbamos a saber si era real? —Azirafel no parecía ver el problema, pero tras un rato observando a Crowley, su expresión se suavizó y se tornó arrepentida—. Solo es fatal si me corta, amor.

—¿Y si se te hubiera resbalado el dedo y hubieras tocado el filo? —Crowley no pudo contener la ira en su temblorosa voz—. ¿Y si lo que pone en el libro no fuera correcto?

—Mi vida, es correcto, no pasa nada —le aseguró Azirafel acercándose a él y tocándole el brazo.

Pero Crowley no quería que lo calmara y apartó el brazo bruscamente, mirando a su ángel.

Hastur les dedicó una mirada rápida y cómplice.

—Bueno, llamadme cuando esté hecho. Me marcho para que puedas arreglar las cosas con tu… prisionero.

—Sí, eso —replicó Azirafel sin prestarle atención, con la frente arrugada de preocupación y completamente centrado el Crowley. Continuaba tratando de acercarse a él, elevando una cautelosa mano para tocar su pelo, y Crowley soltó un leve gruñido de frustración, pero no se apartó—. Y no vuelvas hasta que te llamemos.

Hastur desapareció en un instante; Azirafel no pareció darse cuenta.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —insistió con suavidad, haciendo una mueca pesarosa cuando Crowley finalmente se rindió y volteó su rostro hacia la palma de la mano de Azirafel con un trémulo suspiro. El corazón seguía latiéndole frenéticamente y notaba el estómago aún revuelto de pánico.

Aquello había estado demasiado cerca.

—Solo es una quemadura chiquitita —dijo Azirafel elevando la mano para mostrársela a Crowley, quien se dio cuenta con reticente alivio que parecía que incluso ya estaba comenzando a curarse por sí misma—. No se va a extender. No causará más daño. Eso solo ocurre cuando se rompe la piel.

—Joder, cómo odio esto —gruñó Crowley, elevando las manos para agarrarse el pelo en un gesto de frustración.

—Lo sé. —Azirafel se mostraba exasperadamente impasible, compasivo, pesaroso, pero claramente imperturbable en su decisión.

—Es demasiado —insistió Crowley—. Es demasiado arriesgado. No merece la pena, yo no mer…

—Para. —El tono cariñoso de Azirafel se tornó severo—. Sí mereces la pena. Siempre has merecido la pena. Crowley, te quiero.

—Y-y yo también, ángel, y precisamente por eso no puedes correr el riesgo de… —Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad, esforzándose por mantener el control—. No puedes dejarme, por favor…

Azirafel tomó el rostro de Crowley entre sus manos y el demonio se rindió ante la calidez y el confort de sus ojos, y elevó sus manos para cubrir las de Azirafel, suaves contra su piel, absorbiendo la promesa del ángel:

—Jamás.

****

La pequeña planta de Crowley se encontraba cada vez mejor.

Aunque seguía encontrándose en un estado precario. Algunas de sus hojas seguían teniendo tendencia a marchitarse, sobre todo por los bordes, pero, en su mayor parte, estaba más fuerte y sana y las delicadas florecillas moradas crecían con viveza.

Crowley tenía que admitir a regañadientes —aunque solo en su fuero interno— que quizás tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que ya no le gritaba con tanta frecuencia.

Cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en sanar los pocos defectos que perduraban, y sonrió con el resultado. Notó que ya no le costaba tanto como al principio y que no lo dejaba tan exhausto. Pero no sabía si aquello se debía a que la planta estaba volviéndose más fuerte y sana o si era él el que iba mejorando.

La regó con cuidado y añadió algo de abono a la tierra mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Hablarle con cariño le había parecido raro al principio, pero había ido acostumbrándose.

—Ya vas mucho mejor, ¿eh? —dijo suavemente—. Cada vez estás más fuerte, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya verás como te pones bien pronto…

—Hola, vida…

Crowley oyó el sonido de los pasos que precedieron a Azirafel y su voz, que sonaba calmada y queda desde el umbral de la cocina. Él también había empezado a cambiar sus hábitos: intentando que se notara su presencia antes de acercarse, hablando antes de tocar.

Crowley se giró hacia él con una cálida sonrisa, que se fue desvaneciendo a medida que leía la expresión en el rostro de su ángel. Azirafel no parecía… turbado exactamente, sino quizás… ¿preocupado? Estaba claro que algo le rondaba la cabeza, algo que quería discutir.

—¿Vienes un momento a hablar conmigo? —preguntó confirmando las sospechas de Crowley—. Es… bastante importante, pero también… bastante delicado y… bueno, ¿qué tal te encuentras ahora, vida?

Crowley frunció el ceño con expresión recelosa ante las manos de Azirafel, que se movían de forma nerviosa.

—Pues estaba bien —respondió dubitativo—. Ya no tanto. Di lo que tengas que decir, ángel.

Azirafel se mordió el labio con un mohín y, entonces, extendió sus manos hacia Crowley. Cauteloso, Crowley tomó sus manos y lo siguió hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, un lugar que se había convertido en sede de muchas conversaciones importantes últimamente. La inseguridad de Crowley aumentaba conforme Azirafel se afanaba en realizar lo que ya se había convertido en un pequeño ritual: milagrosas tazas de té humeante para ambos, una suave manta que Crowley apartó enseguida.

A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que sentarse al lado del ángel ya hacía que se sintiera algo más calmado. Se dio cuenta de que era como un condicionamiento inverso y tuvo que reprimir un histérico —aunque algo agridulce— impulso de echarse a reír.

Gabriel lo había entrenado para que estuviera aterrorizado; Azirafel le estaba enseñando a sentirse seguro de nuevo.

—Bueno, es que, verás, he estado estudiando… y-y lo que he descubierto es… —Azirafel dio una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó de golpe—. ¿Qué sabes sobre e-el ritual que realizó Gabriel? El que me enseñaste…

El estómago de Crowley se encogió y un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente.

Había estado esperando que Azirafel le hablara de cualquier cosa menos de esto.

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta y tropezándose con las palabras, dijo:

—N-no quiero hablar de e-eso…

—Lo sé, mi amor, y lo siento. —Azirafel se mostró comprensivo y, con cariño, cubrió la temblorosa mano de Crowley con la suya—. Ya sabes que no te preguntaría si no fuera estrictamente necesario, pero… es para que podamos deshacerlo. Por favor.

Tratando de bloquear los recuerdos asociados al incidente, Crowley comenzó a encontrarse mal y notó de pronto que la marca en su espalda parecía arder. Sabía que no lo estaba, no podía ser, no era así como funcionaba, pero la sentía arder y creyó vomitar en cualquier momento. Dio una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire, luchando contra el ataque de pánico inminente.

—M-me convirtió en esclavo —dijo al fin con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos—. Me hi-hizo suyo. Significa que le pertenezco, p-para siempre.

Le escocían los ojos y su visión se nubló por las lágrimas. Cogió la manta que había apartado y se la puso sobre los hombros de forma lastimera. Azirafel se acercó a él enseguida y le dio un suave apretón de manos. Con la mano que tenía libre fue enrollando la manta alrededor de Crowley hasta que quedó hecho un ovillo, y entonces lo estrechó con su brazo en un gesto tierno y reconfortante.

—No es cierto —insistió—. No es así. He encontrado el ritual que… pretendía usar y… lo usó mal, Crowley. No estaba concebido para esclavizar a nadie. Nunca ha existido nada parecido entre ángeles, ni siquiera entre demonios. Lo que hizo fue apropiarse de un antiguo ritual angelical que data de antes de la caída y pervertirlo para sus propios y retorcidos intereses.

Crowley frunció el ceño algo confundido, pero con una incipiente sensación de esperanza. Empezaba a parecerle que, quizás, lo que Gabriel hizo fue algo no válido y que podía romperse.

—¿Y… para qué sirve entonces? —preguntó con cautela en voz baja.

Azirafel no ofreció una respuesta directa, sino que dio un rodeo algo sospechoso.

—El ritual que usó requiere… una invitación. Como la que te forzó a decir. Invitarlo…

—A mi cama. —Crowley cerró los ojos; la vergüenza le pesaba sobre los hombros y le encendía la cara.

La cama que Gabriel le había dado nunca fue un regalo, sino un truco desde el principio. Todo cobraba sentido ahora: la habitación, la cama… habían sido la ilusión de una efímera sensación de libertad, de privilegio tras tanto tiempo sin nada. Conforme comenzaba a juntar todas las piezas que Gabriel había dispuesto sobre el tablero, las piezas de una intrincada trampa… una sensación de profundo asco lo embargó y Crowley sintió que no había sido más que un palurdo flojucho.

«Claro, tenía que asegurarse de que aún tenías algo que dar, si no,   
¿cómo podrías habérselo entregado? —pensó—. No solo eres una furcia, sino que, además, eres gilipollas».

Azirafel le estrechó la mano con suavidad.

—Sí —coincidió pesaroso—. Requiere unas palabras específicas que te obligó a que dijeras.

«Mi cuerpo es tuyo… cada parte de mí es tuya…».

—También requiere… una consumación sexual —continuó diciendo con vacilación, visiblemente incómodo—, que ambas partes deben… completar físicamente.

Crowley se llevó la mano que tenía libre a su rostro para ocultarlo tras ella y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. El bochorno que sentía lo ahogaba, lo asfixiaba.

—Yo no quería —susurró desesperadamente; cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—. Yo no quería, ángel, te lo juro, no quería…

—Vida mía, ya lo sé —le aseguró Azirafel con ternura en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y luego la deslizaba hasta dejarla reposar en su nuca y trazaba círculos con el pulgar tratando de calmarlo—. Lo siento muchísimo, mi amor. No quería hacer que rememoraras todo esto, pero es que… es muy importante que entiendas lo que hizo. Para que podamos deshacerlo.

Crowley asintió. Inhaló aire rápidamente y lo dejó salir despacio, tratando de controlarse.

—Vale. —Se enjugó los ojos y se obligó a mirar a Azirafel—. De acuerdo.   
Venga, sigue.

Azirafel frunció el ceño con expresión preocupada, pero cogió un libro que se encontraba encima de la mesa y lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada. Lo mantuvo alejado de Crowley un instante, dudando.

—Esta es… Esta es la marca que aparece cuando el ritual se lleva a cabo correctamente, con el consentimiento explícito de ambas partes, y su significado e intención originales.

Le mostró el libro, colocándolo sobre el regazo de Crowley, y se sentó más cerca del demonio, arropándolo con su brazo como si se preparara para su reacción. Crowley observó la imagen que tenía delante, intentando asimilar lentamente lo que estaba viendo. Era un patrón hecho de sigilos, similar al que Gabriel le había grabado a fuego, pero muy diferente en muchos aspectos significativos. Como la marca de Gabriel, esta estaba compuesta de tres sigilos enoquianos, dos de ellos nombres de ángeles.

Pero ambos nombres estaban entrelazados de forma tan intrincada y pareja que no podía decirse que uno de ellos estuviera por encima del otro. Formaban una combinación perfectamente paritaria. Y entretejido entre los dos se hallaba una tercera palabra enoquiana, pero no era la palabra «esclavo».

En la antigua lengua de los ángeles significaba «compañero eterno» o «pareja de por vida».

El equivalente más cercano en las lenguas modernas sería «cónyuge».

El corazón de Crowley latía desbocado de nuevo, palpitando en sus oídos. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle demasiado como para sujetar el libro, pero no le importaba, ya no lo quería y lo empujó al suelo con aversión. Azirafel le dirigió una breve mirada consternada, pero lo dejó pasar. Aun con su conmoción y pánico, a Crowley le impactó aquello.

Azirafel, ignorando un libro sin duda de un valor incalculable, y centrando su atención en él.

Desde luego su estado de ánimo debía de reflejarse en su rostro.

—Me… ¿Me estás diciendo que me casé con él? —Crowley casi se atragantó con las palabras. 

—¡No, no, no! —insistió Azirafel apresuradamente—. Todo lo contrario. Aunque, claro, tú nunca habías considerado esa posibilidad y ahora voy yo y te la suelto de golpe… —Hizo una mueca apenada—. Perdona, te estoy haciendo un lío… —Respiró hondo y probó otra vez—: Gabriel basó su ritual en este. Lo… alteró. Lo convirtió en un vínculo unidireccional. Su intención era que tú te vincularas a él, pero él no estaría vinculado a ti, reflejando así una dinámica… amo-esclavo. Que no ha existido nunca entre ángeles, para empezar.

—¿Pero el matrimonio sí? —El semblante de Crowley era de incredulidad y horror—. ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído nada sobre esto?

Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa apenada.

—Porque… imagino que hace muchísimo tiempo que ningún ángel lo ha hecho. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de comenzar su explicación—: No es como el matrimonio exactamente, el matrimonio es… un concepto humano, pero es muy similar. Es un vínculo mental, físico y espiritual para toda la vida entre dos ángeles que sienten… una conexión más profunda entre ellos que con el resto de ángeles. Tanto que eligen estar el uno con el otro para toda la eternidad. Hay que admitir que era… bastante poco frecuente, pero ocurría. De vez en cuando. Y lo oficiaba y validaba Ella. —Hizo una pausa y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz adquirió un tono agridulce—: Hubo un tiempo en el Cielo en que realmente se predicaba el amor sobre todas las cosas. —Su expresión se oscureció y su voz se tiñó de ira—. Pero esto… Ella nunca lo habría aprobado. Esto es algo sin precedentes. —Apretó con suavidad la mano de Crowley, se acercó a él y el demonio lo miró a regañadientes—. Si hubiera sido legítimo, si Ella lo hubiera reconocido de alguna forma, entonces la marca habría aparecido de forma milagrosa.

Crowley se detuvo un instante a pensar sobre aquello… sin embargo, su mente volvía a llevarlo al momento en que la marca había quedado grabada en su piel y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por la vorágine de sus pensamientos: el olor del agua bendita, el ardor punzante que dejaba tras ella, la sensación de los dedos de Gabriel bajando por su espalda.

—Crowley, amor, mírame. —El tono de voz de Azirafel era firme, casi severo, y Crowley levantó la mirada, parpadeando y sintiéndose algo perdido—. Estuvo mal, a todos los niveles. Tuvo que grabártela, tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza, porque no ocurrió de forma milagrosa una vez llevó a cabo el ritual. Y habría ocurrido si Ella lo hubiera aceptado. Es ilegítimo porque no hubo consentimiento y, desde luego, no es eterno.

A medida que Azirafel hablaba, Crowley fue recuperando el sentido y las palabras fueron calando poco a poco. Conforme su mente aturdida asimilaba el impacto del descubrimiento de Azirafel, el demonio no estaba seguro de cómo sentía: aliviado, horrorizado, conmocionado.

Pero más que nada se sentía abrumado.

Llevó una mano hacia su espalda sin pensar, cerca de la marca, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Una profunda tristeza lo embargó. Fuera lo que fuera, era una marca de agua bendita.

No iba a desaparecer así como así.

—Ay, ángel —dijo en voz baja y apenada con una débil sonrisa—. Me parece que es tan eterna como lo soy yo.

En el rostro de Azirafel se dibujó una expresión de compasión y estrechó a Crowley entre sus brazos con suavidad. Crowley se entregó sin resistencia, agradecido, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ángel y dejándose abrazar. Azirafel calmaba la tiritera de Crowley con firmes caricias, que se sucedían rítmicamente de arriba abajo en su espalda; con tiernos mimos en su cabello; con dulces besos sobre su frente, sobre su sien. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Azirafel rompiera el silencio con voz queda y cauta y un tono solemne:

—Quizás… Quizás no.

Crowley se enderezó lentamente para observarlo con expresión recelosa. Había algo que Azirafel estaba evitando decir.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con la voz ronca y cargada de lágrimas.

—Creo que sé de una forma que podría… borrarla completamente —sugirió Azirafel vacilante, pero enseguida se apresuró a modificar sus palabras—: Pero es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera; tiene consecuencias. Y no estoy seguro de que sea algo que quieras hacer…

—Solo dilo, ángel. —Crowley lo miró a los ojos tratando de reprimir la esperanza que comenzaba a despertarse en su interior y centrarse en las palabras de advertencia de Azirafel—. ¿Qué forma?

Azirafel no lo hizo; aún no. Apartó la mirada, sus cálidos ojos azules se mostraron extrañamente turbados y vulnerables cuando el ángel volvió a agarrar la mano de Crowley.

—Crowley… —comenzó a decir con cautela—. Tú estás aquí conmigo ahora… ¿por qué razón? Espero que no sea porque… te sientes obligado o porque no tienes otra opción. 

Crowley no sabía cómo era posible que Azirafel —su ingenuo y querido Azirafel— pudiera preguntarse aquello. Aunque le provocó cierto alivio el hecho de ser consciente de que no era el único que albergaba dudas e inseguridades en su corazón.

—Bueno, aparte de por el hechizo mágico del santuario… —Azirafel hizo un leve mohín y Crowley suspiró, acercándose aún más a su ángel y rodeándolo con el brazo que tenía libre—. Pues porque te quiero, ángel. Sabes que es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

Azirafel se encontraba callado, contemplando sus manos entrelazadas. Su voz sonó sumamente cauta y medida.

—¿Crees que podría haber alguna vez en la que… quizás cambiaras de opinión?

Crowley soltó la mano de Azirafel para poder elevar su cabeza y que lo mirara, anonadado por la sugerencia, y sintiendo la necesidad de que su ángel comprendiera lo ridícula que le parecía.

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó con una certeza total y sin atisbo alguno de duda—. Ángel, siempre te he querido. Desde hace seis milenios. Mucho antes de convertirme en… —Vaciló, haciendo una mueca y ondeando la mano como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Puso los ojos en blanco ante su falta de creatividad y concluyó—: esta flor mustia e inútil que necesita de tu cuidado y protección.

Azirafel frunció el ceño visiblemente ofendido, y el hecho de que se hubiera enfadado con él por algo que él había dicho sobre sí mismo solo hizo que se enamorara aún más de su ángel. Azirafel despegó los labios para protestar con indignación.

Crowley continuó antes de que pudiera expresar su protesta con palabras:

—No hay nadie más ni ningún otro lugar para mí. Ni ahora ni nunca.

La expresión de Azirafel se suavizó, visible y desesperadamente aliviado, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

—¡Ay, mi vida, estaba deseando que dijeras eso! —Giró su cuerpo para colocarse frente a Crowley y retiró su brazo para poder tomar las manos del demonio con las suyas—. Creo que sé cómo hacer desaparecer ese vínculo ilegítimo y mal formado para siempre. Incluyendo esa odiosa marca.

Tragó saliva lentamente, cerró los ojos un instante y respiró hondo. Entonces se bajó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a Crowley. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con anhelo, buscando la mirada del demonio mientras decía en voz baja en la quietud:

—Haciendo uno nuevo. Sustituyendo esa falsa declaración con una legítima. Ca… casándote conmigo, Crowley.

Azirafel se rio ligeramente ante aquella palabra y Crowley entendió por qué. Parecía una cosa muy simple, una noción tan absurda y humana… pero significaba mucho.

Demasiado.

Crowley estaba perdido. No sabía qué decir. Se sentía abrumado por la avalancha de nueva información, su mente se afanaba en organizar sus pensamientos, en especial aquellos concernientes a lo que Gabriel le había hecho, o a lo que él había creído que le había hecho. Era demasiado para asimilar en el espacio de unos pocos minutos.

Y se había quedado completamente estupefacto con la proposición de su ángel.

¿Por qué iba a querer Azirafel atarse a Crowley… para toda la eternidad? Ni cambios ni devoluciones si cambiaba de opinión y se daba cuenta del timo de verse endosado con Crowley y sus problemas para siempre.

«¿Cómo es posible que quiera algo así? —pensó».

—Di que sí —susurró Azirafel; el amor y la esperanza se reflejaban en sus ojos, mezclados con las lágrimas. Vio el azul cristalino de sus ojos más vivo que nunca, su corazón puro y perfecto abierto y entregado a él, y Crowley sintió que nunca lo había querido más en 6000 años—. Por favor, vida. —Azirafel acarició con los pulgares el reverso de las manos de Crowley, se las llevó a los labios, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, murmurando las palabras como se hace con una oración—: Por favor, di que sí…, por favor, di que sí…

Crowley miró sus manos entrelazadas y, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a los ojos esperanzados y anhelantes del ángel, susurró:

—No.


	30. Capítulo 29

_—Muy bien… te has portado muy bien, cielo…_

_Crowley se estremeció cuando notó los dedos del arcángel apartándole el pelo de la nuca para besarlo de forma posesiva; ahogó un grito agónico cuando Gabriel salió de él y dejó que su cuerpo cayera, provocando que las cadenas amortiguaran la caída de golpe con un brusco tirón que hizo que un violento espasmo de dolor recorriera sus maltrechas alas._

_—Sshh… —Gabriel recorrió suavemente con su mano el ala de Crowley, que continuaba temblando, en un gesto tranquilizador—. Ya está…, ya hemos acabado…_

_Y, entonces, chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y el corazón de Crowley se contrajo de terror._

_«Por favor, ya basta, no puedo más, no puedo…»._

_Pero no sintió dolor alguno además del producido por el impacto de su cuerpo al caer contra el frío suelo de baldosa cuando las cadenas se evaporaron. Crowley necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que Gabriel había dicho la verdad: ya habían acabado; por ahora, al menos. Un desgarrador sollozo de alivio trepó por la garganta de Crowley al tiempo que se derrumbaba en el suelo, con el cuerpo y el alma devastados y exhaustos._

_—Gracias —dijo respirando entrecortadamente y ahogado por las lágrimas—, gr-gracias, amo…_

_—Tranquilo… —La voz de Gabriel sonaba callada, compasiva, mientras se agachaba junto a Crowley, tocándolo con una delicadeza inusitada al rodearlo con un brazo y ponerlo de rodillas—. Ya está, lo has hecho muy bien, cielo… has sido muy bueno…_

_Gabriel acarició el cabello de Crowley con los dedos, animándolo para que posara la cabeza contra su pecho, a lo que Crowley accedió con gusto. Fueron sus reconfortantes caricias y suaves elogios los que finalmente causaron que el demonio se quebrara, y se echó a llorar de alivio en los brazos de su verdugo._

_Gabriel le otorgó unos pocos minutos para que se recompusiera mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le hablaba en voz baja. Entonces, elevó el brazo de Crowley, flácido y débil de cansancio, y lo colocó sobre sus hombros._

_—Agárrate —le indicó con suavidad a la vez que tomaba a Crowley con los brazos y se ponía de pie sin apenas esfuerzo. Crowley lanzó un quejido de dolor ante el movimiento y Gabriel giró su mano para apartarle el pelo de la frente y darle un suave beso en la sien—. Ya está…, tranquilo, te has portado muy bien… Estoy muy contento._

_Crowley volteó el rostro contra el pecho del arcángel, llorando a lágrima viva, y su brazo se aferró instintivamente a los hombros de Gabriel. Al notar bajo su mejilla la humedad, se sintió aterrado por un instante al darse cuenta de que estaba ensuciando la camisa de Gabriel, milagrosamente impoluta, con su sangre, lágrimas y otros fluidos. Pero lo único que hizo Gabriel fue acariciar su cabeza tiernamente, animándolo para que la dejara caer._

_El arcángel llevó a Crowley en brazos hasta su habitación, donde lo tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente de arriba abajo. El demonio se estremeció y sintió que lo embargaba la desesperanza ante el tacto íntimo y relajado de los dedos del arcángel sobre su piel._

_Quizás no habían acabado todavía después de todo._

_Había sido un error estúpido por su parte el permitirse derrumbarse de esa manera, llorando y temblando de la forma que sabía que a Gabriel le encantaba: cuando ya no podía soportarlo más y se quebraba, delirando de miedo y de dolor. Si Gabriel cogía y lo violaba otra vez sería solo culpa suya por tentarlo, aunque ni siquiera lo hubiera querido. ¿Realmente era tan perverso y albergaba tanta maldad en su interior que podía tentar a un ángel para que pecara sin intentarlo siquiera?_

_No obstante, Gabriel no lo hirió más. Simplemente recorrió la espalda de Crowley con sus manos, despacio y con ternura. Y cuando desplazó sus manos a sus alas, no tiró ni retorció las plumas empapadas en sudor y sangre, sino que sobrevoló primero una y después otra, sanándolas con su gracia para aliviarlo._

_Aunque solo fuera un poco._

_A Crowley le sorprendió el hecho de que lo estuviera sanando, sabía que a Gabriel le gustaba dejarlo lleno de marcas: moratones, quemaduras… signos de su propiedad para que Crowley recordara, en las largas horas que pasaba solo en su habitación, todas las cosas que Gabriel le había hecho y le volvería hacer simplemente porque podía._

_Gabriel alivió el dolor y limpió las plumas chamuscadas y las zonas ensangrentadas donde las cadenas habían carcomido su carne, y le apartó el pelo de la cara sin dejar de susurrar palabras de ánimo y consuelo: «Has sido muy bueno…»; «qué bien te has portado, Crowley…»; «estoy muy contento contigo, cielo…»._

_Crowley no pudo evitar entregarse a las caricias, y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo tocaba con tanta ternura... Normalmente, cuando Gabriel lo tocaba con suavidad era un truco, un efímero instante antes del doloroso castigo._

_Pero esta vez lo sentía diferente._

_Lo sentía real._

_Pero no lo era, se recordó a sí mismo entre la cálida y agradable neblina que envolvía el tacto curativo del arcángel. No era real, era otra trampa, tenía que serlo. No era real._

_Pero lo parecía._

_—Tú harías cualquier cosa que te dijera, ¿a que sí?_

_Crowley asintió automáticamente y de forma sincera._

_—Sí, amo —dijo con un hilo de voz por el cansancio._

_—Aunque doliera mucho, aunque fuera algo insoportable._

_El demonio se estremeció ligeramente; no podía imaginarse algo más insoportable que esto y no quería ni pensar en las cosas que a Gabriel podían ocurrírsele aún._

_—Sí, amo —prometió con un ligero temblor en la voz._

_Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y Crowley se encogió; solo un poco, no podía evitarlo._

_«Estate quieto, imbécil, no te muevas, ¿no ves que está contento? No lo vayas a joder, pedazo de inútil…»._

_Sin embargo, no hubo dolor tras el sonido. En lugar de eso, Crowley notó que todo rastro de sangre y cenizas había desaparecido de forma instantánea de las sábanas y mantas de su cama, que ahora estaban limpias y desprendían un agradable aroma y calor. Gabriel pasó la mano por su espalda una vez más, deteniéndose en el lugar en que tenía marca, y presionó ligeramente sobre ella con la palma de su mano. Crowley dejó escapar un leve soplo de sorpresa, abrumado de pronto por una sensación de calma reconfortante, que hizo desaparecer el miedo y el dolor y lo reemplazó con paz y serenidad._

_La sensación fue tan fugaz como el tacto de la mano del arcángel, y cuando la retiró, Crowley se sintió hueco y vacío por dentro._

_Gabriel acarició el cabello de Crowley una vez más y luego arropó al demonio con las mantas, besándolo en la frente cuando hubo acabado._

_—Me has hecho muy feliz esta noche, cielo —dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído casi con cariño, mientras sus dedos se movían para tocar su ala—. Ahora a descansar…_

_Era una sensación agradable._

_Crowley sintió que era bueno: había complacido a su amo, el dolor podía remitir por ahora._

_Cuando al fin Gabriel se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, algo se quebró en el interior de Crowley, algo que ni él mismo sabía que se podía quebrar aún: el anhelo por que aquellas dulces caricias continuaran. Y cuando la puerta se cerró tras su amo, una abrumadora y fría sensación de pérdida y soledad se instaló en su pecho, pues por primera vez, —que Satán lo perdone— se encontró a sí mismo deseando desesperadamente el regreso del arcángel._

****

—Por favor, vida…, por favor di que sí… —Azirafel casi no podía respirar y el corazón le latía veloz esperando la respuesta de Crowley.

—No.

Esa respuesta… no es la que había estado esperando.

Consternado, levantó la vista para mirar a Crowley y repitió, confuso:

—¿No?

Crowley parpadeó y sus ojos se agrandaron en una expresión sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¡No, eso no! Perdona, no quería decir no…, es que…

A Azirafel se le cayó el alma a los pies ante el tono frenético que adquirió su voz. Cerró los ojos un instante, tomó aire y se recompuso para centrarse en los sentimientos de Crowley y no en los suyos, por muy dolido que se encontrara en aquel momento.

—Crowley —dijo con firmeza llevando las manos hacia el rostro del demonio y, cuando este se encogió, descubrió apenado que sus temores habían sido fundados—. No pasa nada si es que no. Tienes… todo el derecho a decir que no, si es lo que sientes.

Crowley frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos un momento y dio una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

—Pero es que no es eso —protestó negando ligeramente con la cabeza de forma inquieta e insegura—. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo decir que sí. Ahora. Todavía. Es solo que… —Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del ángel— necesito algo de tiempo, ángel, ¿vale? Esto es… demasiado.

Sus grandes ojos dorados se mostraron implorantes y algo perdidos, y Azirafel entendió perfectamente por qué había dicho aquello. Acababa de avasallar a Crowley con una enorme cantidad de información y encima, sin apenas tiempo para asimilarla siquiera, acto seguido le había pedido que se comprometiera con él eternamente. Pues claro que necesitaba tiempo.

Aunque ser consciente de esto no impedía que le doliera su rechazo.

—Claro, mi vida —dijo suavemente, poniéndose de pie para darle un delicado beso en la comisura de la boca, abierta en una expresión anonadada—. Lo siento, no debería habértelo dicho así, de pronto. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, de verdad…

Conforme hablaba se dio la vuelta para marcharse y darle a Crowley el espacio que necesitaba, pero el demonio se aferró a su mano y tiró de ella levemente. Azirafel se giró para mirarlo con semblante sorprendido e inquisitivo, y se derritió cuando vio que Crowley presionaba la frente contra el reverso de su mano con los ojos cerrados y dejaba escapar un trémulo suspiro. El gesto, un ruego mudo, estaba cargado de anhelo y, de pronto, Azirafel cayó en la cuenta de que Crowley le había pedido tiempo… no espacio.

El ángel volvió a sentarse en el sofá, atrayendo a Crowley hacia sí, y agradecido cuando este se acomodó contra él con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Agradecido y completamente aliviado de no haber asustado a su amor con su proposición precipitada.

—Es demasiado para asimilarlo —reconoció Azirafel en voz baja y sosegada. Sus dedos recorrieron el cabello de Crowley en un gesto tranquilizador—. Lo sé, amor. Y no hay ninguna prisa.

Tras un largo rato en silencio, Azirafel creyó que Crowley se había dormido y se asustó levemente cuando su voz ronca y vacilante rompió el silencio:

—¿Qué pasaría… s-si uno de nosotros cambiara de opinión? Más tarde. ¿Tendríamos la opción de… separarnos?

Aquellas palabras no hirieron a Azirafel, pero lo entristecieron enormemente, no porque pensara que Crowley estaba insinuando que él mismo pudiera cambiar de opinión, sino porque el demonio creía que Azirafel podría llegar a arrepentirse de su unión. Cerró los ojos un momento, aguantando las ganas de prometerle que eso nunca pasaría, jamás, pero estaba bastante seguro de que, de todas formas, Crowley no las aceptaría en su situación actual, con sus miedos e inseguridades tan cerca de la superficie. 

En cualquier caso… Crowley necesitaba la verdad.

—No es que nos fuera a doler físicamente ni nada parecido si nos separásemos —explicó—. Pero… a ojos de Dios seríamos uno. Los actos sexuales con… otras personas sin el consentimiento del otro serían… pecado.

Crowley dejó escapar un pequeño sonido sarcástico y su suave cabellera rozó la barbilla de Azirafel cuando giró la cabeza para poder hablar con claridad.

—Bueno, como demonio y tal —le dijo a su ángel— lo de pecar lo llevo en la sangre, así que, ¿qué más da?

Azirafel sonrió y plantó un suave beso sobre su cabeza. Se acordó de un par de momentos entre los dos en los que él había pensado eso mismo de Crowley, pero en un contexto completamente distinto.

Pero eso apenas importaba en aquel momento.

—Si… uno de los dos quisiera dejar la relación —clarificó, tragándose el nudo en la garganta— sería algo factible. Si decidieras que quieres estar… en otro lugar o con… otra persona, yo no te lo impediría. —Hizo una breve pausa para añadir fervientemente—: Pero por mi parte no querré eso nunca, vida, jamás.

La mano que Crowley tenía en la cintura del ángel se aferró con más fuerza, y estuvo callado durante un rato. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba teñida de inseguridad y duda:

—Quieres hacer esto pa-para salvarme. De Gabriel, pero…

—No —lo interrumpió firmemente Azirafel, llevando una mano hacia su rostro para elevarlo hacia su dirección—. Mi vida he querido hacer esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero nunca… he tenido el valor de decirlo —explicó con una sonrisa irónica que se fue desdibujando en una expresión más oscura— ni de hacer frente a las consecuencias de… a-admitir abiertamente…

—Que me quieres —susurró Crowley con un tono ligeramente perplejo y a Azirafel se le partió el corazón al pensar que al demonio le costara tanto creer aquello.

Tras años de relación, por fin lo había convencido de que no solo lo quería, sino de que era merecedor de ese amor; de que no pasaba nada por aceptarlo y dejar que Azirafel lo amara; de que no iba a corromper ni condenar al ángel simplemente por corresponder sus sentimientos.

Pero entonces… Gabriel había aparecido.

«Ya habrá tiempo para eso después. Crowley te necesita ahora».

—Te quiero —prometió Azirafel— y ya me he cansado de ocultarlo, Crowley. Ya vale de secretos. Tú… tú dijiste eso la mañana en que te atraparon… —Crowley se encogió ligeramente en sus brazos y Azirafel lo estrechó contra sí de forma protectora—. Dijiste que estabas cansado de ser… mi secreto. Y ya no quiero que lo seas. Nunca más. Quiero que… el universo entero sepa que te quiero, que soy tuyo y que nunca habrá nadie más para mí.

Crowley estaba muy callado, pero Azirafel notó el leve temblor en sus hombros y oyó el suave resuello de su respiración. Besó su pelo de nuevo, rozando apenas con sus labios, antes de volver a hablar con la voz cargada de lágrimas aún por derramar:

—Y esa es la razón por la que quiero hacerlo. Si hacerlo significa que ese… ese bastardo no va a volver a tocarte nunca, entonces es un beneficio añadido.

Tras esto, reinó el silencio entre ellos una vez más y esta vez Crowley sí se quedó dormido en los brazos de Azirafel. El ángel cogió el libro que había sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible concentrarse. Cuando Crowley despertó poco después, fue solo para desplazarse hasta la cama para poder descansar más cómodamente.

Azirafel se sentía triste y algo culpable. Suponía que era una respuesta natural para mucha gente —sin duda, para Crowley lo era— refugiarse en el sueño cuando se sentían agobiados o la situación los superaba. Se desplazó hasta su escritorio con un par de textos antiguos y se sentó para examinarlos con más detenimiento. Después de un rato, se encontraba tan absorto en la lectura que pudo olvidarse por un momento de su conversación anterior y su proposición fallida.

Varias horas más tarde, Crowley salió del dormitorio y se deslizó para abrazar a Azirafel desde atrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y enroscando sus largos brazos en su cuello. Azirafel sonrió y volteó el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Crowley le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, pero entonces su expresión se tornó reflexiva, y Azirafel se preparó para otra pregunta.

—Dijiste que tenía consecuencias —le recordó Crowley con la voz ronca por el sueño—. Eso… ¿qué quiere decir? Define «consecuencias».

—Ah. —Azirafel notó que se sonrojaba ligeramente y carraspeó, sintiéndose algo cohibido—. Bueno, lo que quería decir es que… tendrías que cargar conmigo forzosamente.

Crowley soltó un resoplido burlón.

—Qué tonto eres —murmuró girando su rostro para besar a Azirafel en el cuello, y el ángel sintió que su rubor se convertía en una cálida sensación que le inundó el pecho—. Pensaba que estábamos hablando de consecuencias malas, no buenas.

Azirafel apartó la silla del escritorio, dándole espacio a Crowley para que se sentara en su regazo, y estuvieron unos minutos besándose de forma tierna y perezosa antes de que Crowley se levantara para dirigirse a la cocina y ver cómo se encontraba su planta. Azirafel lo observó marcharse con cariño, sintiéndose completamente aliviado y agradecido de no haber destruido lo que tenían sin querer con su apresurada proposición. Con un suspiro feliz, aunque ligeramente impaciente, volvió a centrar su atención en los libros desperdigados sobre la mesa, intentando comprender mejor el vínculo que le había pedido a Crowley que formara con él.

Aparte de las marcas, que debían aparecer milagrosamente y ser completamente iguales, había otras cosas a tener en cuenta.

«A ojos de Dios seríamos uno…».

Azirafel sabía lo que aquella frase conllevaba en términos de matrimonio humano y era razonable asumir que tendría un significado similar en caso de dos ángeles, pero ¿qué significaría aquello en un sentido práctico para un ángel y un demonio? 

¿Su esencia «sagrada» haría que Crowley dejara de ser un caído o, al contrario, acabaría cayendo como el demonio?

O quizás aquello significaba algo completamente distinto y él no lo veía.

—¿Crowley, vida? —llamó en dirección a la cocina en donde había visto desaparecer a Crowley por última vez.

Cuando oyó pasos subiendo por las escaleras desde la librería, frunció el ceño.

Y entonces vio el rostro de Crowley: surcado de lágrimas, pálido y con ojos desorbitados.

Azirafel sintió que la calidez de su pecho se tornaba en una llama que ardió con rabia, y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse hasta Crowley, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sosteniéndolo mientras este sollozaba contra su hombro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? —preguntó Azirafel con suavidad, temiendo la respuesta.

—No mucho —susurró Crowley—. S-sssolo unos minutos. M-me he ido. He cerrado la puerta y m-me he ido.

—Muy bien, mi amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —lo animó Azirafel con fiereza—. Venga, ven, siéntate… —Se sentaron juntos en el sofá durante un rato, en silencio, antes de que Azirafel añadiera algo apenado—: No tienes por qué bajar cada vez que venga. Y lo sabes. No tienes por qué hacer caso a lo que te diga.

Gabriel había venido al menos otras dos veces desde aquella primera vez que Azirafel supiera. Y cada vez el ángel le decía lo mismo.

Y, a pesar de ello, Crowley bajaba cada vez.

Crowley no dijo nada, sencillamente se quedó callado en los brazos de Azirafel, quieto, conforme recobraba la compostura. Cuando se irguió con cuidado y se apartó de su abrazo, Azirafel percibió que algo no estaba bien incluso antes de observar la expresión fría y distante en el rostro de Crowley, y de cómo este evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio y cerró los ojos un instante.

—He hecho muchas otras cosas que no tenía por qué hacer… —comentó con un forzado tono informal que no logró enmascarar la intensa aversión y desprecio hacia sí mismo que albergaban sus palabras—. Él no me obligaba siempre…

—Crowley…

Azirafel intentó detenerlo, pero el demonio no se dejó.

—¿Sabes que a veces intentaba que me follara? —Esa vez Crowley hizo contacto visual con Azirafel en un gesto desafiante, como retándolo para ver si se atrevía a decir que no pasaba nada, que podía excusarlo o perdonarlo incluso—. Como no quería que me abofeteara o… o que usara mis costillas como un saco de boxeo, me-me ponía de rodillas para él. Yo elegía t-tocarlo. Tentarlo. Hasta que hacía l-lo que yo quería.

El crudo dolor subyacente en sus palabras era tan intenso que Azirafel sintió que se ahogaba en él. Una nueva oleada de furia surgió en el interior de su pecho, porque sabía que no era casualidad que Crowley estuviera diciendo aquello justo después de una de las visitas de Gabriel. Sin embargo, Azirafel contuvo aquella furia rápidamente, consciente de que, tras su agresiva confesión, el demonio seguramente creería que su rabia iba dirigida a él.

En lugar de eso, Azirafel trató de concentrarse en sus necesidades.

Él no tenía duda de que Crowley no había querido hacer ninguna de las cosas que estaba describiendo. Aquello no había sido más que pura supervivencia. Azirafel lo sabía. Y también sabía por qué Crowley había elegido sacar el tema justamente ahora: no quería que su ángel tuviera que «cargar con él forzosamente». El pobre quería que su ángel se diera cuenta de en dónde se estaba metiendo.

Pero Azirafel ya lo sabía. Y él quería meterse de lleno… y no volver a salir.

Llevó una mano para tocar con suavidad el rostro de Crowley, ignorando cuando este se encogió ante la acción. Al ángel le dolía ver aquella reacción, pues parecía como si en alguna parte dentro de él, Crowley siguiera esperando que Azirafel le diera una bofetada por desafiarlo, o por sus palabras intencionadamente ofensivas. Sorprendido, los ojos de Crowley se clavaron un instante en la mano de Azirafel, justo antes de mirarlo con recelo.

—Qué valiente y listo eres —dijo Azirafel con evidente admiración, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa cuando Crowley lo miró consternado—. Hiciste lo tenías que hacer para impedir que te hiciera más daño en una situación ya de por sí imposible. —Su sonrisa se endureció y se tornó fría al concluir—: Y ahora vamos a hacerle pagar. Por cada una de las veces que te tocó.

Crowley lo volvió a intentar a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban.

—A veces era amable.

La taza de Azirafel se detuvo a medio camino hasta sus labios durante el más mínimo segundo antes de retomar su curso y dar un sorbo mientras observaba a Crowley y esperaba a que continuara.

—A veces, cuando se pasaba de la raya ha-haciéndome daño, simplemente m-me… abrazaba.

Azirafel no se permitió reaccionar ante aquella afirmación porque Crowley lo estaba observando, esperando a que sus palabras alcanzaran un punto en el que fueran oficialmente demasiado y ya no pudiera soportarlo más; pero Azirafel podía soportarlo, sin importar qué, porque Crowley merecía la pena. Así que mantuvo un semblante sosegado, pero atento, asintiendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no una imagen mental que le daba ganas de vomitar el desayuno y arrancarle el corazón de cuajo a Gabriel. Y no necesariamente en ese orden.

—Me tocaba. Con ternura. No para hacerme daño, sino para… consolarme. Y decirme lo bien que me había portado. —Crowley levantó la mirada, desafiante, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas—. Y me gustaba. Me portaba bien y me esforzaba mucho para que me tocara así más veces. Como un… un perro apaleado esperando que lo acaricien en lugar de que lo pateen.

Azirafel se quedó callado un momento, calculando sus palabras con cuidado. Al final habló con una leve sonrisa encantadora:

—¿Sabes? Yo aprecio bastante una buena comida.

Crowley parpadeó, sorprendido y confuso.

—Ya… —respondió al fin, esforzándose en mantener su expresión desafiante y su actitud vagamente hostil.

—Pero… si estuviera realmente muriéndome de hambre… porque hiciera mucho tiempo que no me llevo nada a la boca… —Azirafel miró a Crowley a los ojos, deseando que comprendiera la analogía y el amor que intentaba con tanto empeño empañar— entonces, en esa situación, las sobras de otra persona…, los restos de la basura…, o cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar para sobrevivir…

—No puedes morirte de hambre —señaló Crowley en un susurro apático al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y se dejaba caer en la silla, abatido. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente a la vez que Azirafel se levantaba y se desplazaba alrededor de la mesa para arrodillarse frente a Crowley y cogerlo de las temblorosas manos mientras Crowley murmuraba—: Fui d-débil, n-no debería haber…

—Lo necesitabas, Crowley, lo sé. Nadie puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin la menor muestra de amabilidad, sin un poco de alivio, especialmente entre tanto sufrimiento…

—Yo de-dejé que… —Crowley agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas cayeron pesadamente sobre su regazo, dejando manchas oscuras en sus vaqueros—. No te merezco, ángel. He s-ssido desleal. Física y emocionalmente…

—No digas tonterías —replicó Azirafel, que trataba de mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Has sido todo lo leal que podías ser. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para asegurarte de poder volver a casa conmigo…, para sobrevivir, mi amor…

El demonio alzó su mirada, aún repleta de duda, y, con esfuerzo, miró al fin al ángel a los ojos.

—¿Me… me perdonas? —musitó.

Azirafel se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo su mirada, y con voz callada pero ferviente dijo:

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Se alzó sobre sus rodillas y tomó el rostro de Crowley entre sus manos; su pulgar enjugó suavemente una lágrima justo debajo de uno de sus ojos—. Vida mía, puedes seguir intentando hacer que cambie de idea con horrores de este año en que has estado lejos de mí y que crees que me harán verte como… como menos. Puedes intentar que te vea del modo en que él te hizo que te vieras a ti mismo… pero eso no va a ocurrir. —Crowley rompió a llorar en silencio y sus temblorosas manos fueron a parar a las de Azirafel, cubriéndolas mientras las lágrimas caían de sus pestañas. El ángel continuó hablando con dulzura e ímpetu, calmándolo—: Ninguno de los crueles e injustos tormentos que te infligió podrían hacer que te considerara menos valiente, fuerte y leal de lo que has sido, Crowley. Porque los sufriste por mí. Sobreviviste para volver a casa conmigo. Y por eso da igual lo que digas, no voy a abandonarte, amor. A menos que me pongas de patitas en la calle.

Azirafel rio y Crowley se unió a él entre lágrimas, señalando débilmente:

—Es tu casa…

—Y la tuya también —insistió él—. Si quieres. —Tomó aire y continuó—: Nunca volverás a estar solo en esa oscuridad, ni sobrevivir a base de sobras de afecto, porque yo siempre te querré más que a mi vida. Siempre estaré aquí, mi amor, siempre… Si tú quieres que esté. Y no es porque ame al prójimo como a mí mismo o porque sienta que tengo que salvarte, es porque tú, Crowley, eres el único ser en 6000 años al que he amado así, y si viviera otros 6000 años… no querría ni un minuto de ese tiempo en que no estuvieras tú.

Crowley cerró los ojos y giró sus labios para plantar un suave beso sobre la palma de Azirafel. Entonces, tragó saliva lentamente y susurró:

—Sí quiero.

Azirafel notó que su corazón se aceleraba a medida que comprendía lo que había dicho.

—¿Sí? Entonces, ¿quieres decir que… que sí quieres?

Crowley puso los ojos en blanco, riendo entre lágrimas.

—Anda que… Sí, ángel, sí quiero, ¿vale? ¡Sí quiero!

Azirafel se lo quedó mirando anonadado largo rato, sin poder creérselo, y entonces, de repente, fue el ángel el que comenzó a llorar, abrumado por el alivio, el amor y la gratitud que sintió; y Crowley, el que lo consoló rodeándolo con sus brazos y estrechándolo contra sí mientras lo arrullaba y besaba la sal de sus lágrimas de sus trémulos labios.


	31. Capítulo 30

_El arcángel Gabriel nunca estaba nervioso._

_Él era una criatura de poder y autoridad, temido por muchos y respetado por la mayoría y, en general, no temía a nadie. Los ángeles hacían su voluntad y él obtenía lo que quería._

_El arcángel Gabriel nunca estaba nervioso; pero ahora lo estaba, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Crowley, con la mandíbula en tensión por la rabia, y tirándose del pelo en su frustración._

_Miguel había hecho esto a propósito, apareciendo de la nada en el último segundo sin avisar para que no pudiera amañar el resultado…, para que no le diera tiempo a preparar a Crowley, a entrenarlo. Sonriendo ligeramente para sí, dio un profundo suspiro y se detuvo ante la puerta._

_Lo que Miguel no sabía era que él disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Al chasquear los dedos sintió el eléctrico crepitar y la quietud artificial que lo envolvió de inmediato cuando el tiempo se detuvo. Gabriel consideró simplemente entrar a la habitación, pero luego descartó aquella idea: quería desestabilizar a Crowley y dejarlo completamente vulnerable. Así pues, chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y apareció justo en el centro de la estancia, pillándolo por sorpresa en la cama, como sospechaba, porque Crowley siempre estaba en la cama, evadiéndose en su pequeño nido, como si al hacerlo pudiera protegerse de alguna forma de lo que Gabriel quisiera hacerle._

_Era adorable._

_Y lo que también le pareció adorable fue la forma en que las sábanas se enredaron en las largas extremidades del demonio en cuanto lo vio, conforme luchaba desesperadamente por salir de la cama y arrodillarse ante su amo, que acababa de materializarse frente a él. Gabriel reprimió la sonrisa divertida que le vino a los labios ante aquella visión; no le sería útil mostrarse blando ni cariñoso con Crowley… todavía._

_Rodeó al demonio, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras contemplaba sus alas, que seguían mostrando quemaduras y roturas en varios lugares a pesar de estar en proceso de curación. El arcángel se quedó pensando un instante antes de pasar una mano por ellas para curar las heridas que quedaban._

_Crowley contrajo los hombros ligeramente y comenzó a temblar, a pesar de que sus labios susurraron con vacilación e inquietud:_

_—Gr-gracias, amo._

_Gabriel se permitió sonreír detrás de Crowley, regocijándose con la forma en que un escalofrío recorría al demonio a medida que sus dedos se desplazaban por la parte superior de su ala. El miedo que sentía Crowley era una prueba de lo bien que conocía ya las preferencias de su amo: curarlo no era más que el preámbulo de más sufrimiento, y él lo sabía._

_Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y Crowley se encogió violentamente, pero lo único que el arcángel hizo fue vestirlo._

_Tenía que estar presentable para esto._

_Gabriel se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de Crowley. Entonces se agachó y le acarició el pelo con suavidad, observando la forma en que el cuerpo del demonio se tensaba, pero no se apartaba. Estaba temblando, preparándose para la tortura, pero Gabriel esperó un poco más, esperó hasta que Crowley estuvo realmente al límite para romper el silencio:_

_—Hoy vas a volver a someterte a otra prueba —le informó—. Ante el arcángel Miguel._

_Crowley lo miró de pronto con ojos desorbitados y a Gabriel no le sorprendió: Crowley rara vez interactuaba con otros ángeles, y este asunto también había sido una sorpresa para él. Era una reacción comprensible que, en circunstancias normales, Gabriel habría dejado pasar si se hubiera sentido particularmente piadoso._

_Pero no era el caso._

_Y tenía que aprovecharlo; Crowley tenía que captar el mensaje y saber que hoy no iba a aceptar más que una completa sumisión por su parte._

_Gabriel se puso de pie y, de pronto, su figura se volvió imponente ante Crowley, que inmediatamente bajó la mirada y se encorvó, enroscándose sobre sí mismo al darse cuenta de su error. Gabriel se apartó de él, riendo amargamente mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara en un gesto de enfado y frustración. El arcángel dejó que los nervios y la rabia que sentía tiñeran de sarcasmo sus mordaces palabras:_

_—Y cómo no, la primera cosa que haces cuando te enteras de que vas a someterte a una prueba de obediencia es mirarme a los putos ojos… ¿Verdad, pedazo de gilipollas? ¡Qué inútil eres!_

_Acobardado, Crowley se apartó de él y cerró los ojos mientras susurraba, resollando:_

_—L-lo s-sssiento, amo, lo ssiento…_

_Cualquier otro día, quizás Gabriel habría tolerado aquello. Normalmente lo hacía. Crowley estaba arrepentido, sabía que la había pifiado. Pero hoy…, hoy no se podía permitir el más mínimo ápice de tolerancia._

_Las reglas debían estar claras y debían cumplirse a rajatabla._

_En un giro abrupto, el arcángel le propinó una violenta bofetada en la cara, con tanta fuerza que su mano palpitó después. Ignorando la sensación, se agachó y agarró a Crowley del pelo, tirando bruscamente hacia arriba para ponerlo de rodillas al tiempo que rugía:_

_—¡Que no hables a menos que yo te lo diga!_

_Crowley asintió desesperadamente mientras se mordía el labio, cubierto ya de sangre, para ahogar un gemido implorante y estrangulado. Se notaba que estaba muy confundido y asustado, y Gabriel no podía culparlo: le había soltado todo el asunto de la prueba sin previo aviso y estaba actuando de forma errática a propósito para desestabilizarlo, para asustarlo, porque tenía que entender lo vital que era esto._

_Tenía que entender que no podían fallar._

_Gabriel bajó la voz al tiempo que se agachaba frente a Crowley de nuevo, sosteniendo la cabeza del demonio a escasos centímetros de la suya para musitar su advertencia:_

_—No mirarás a ningún ángel a los ojos; no hablarás sin permiso; no te apartarás cuando alguien te toque, sea yo u otra persona; harás todo lo que se te diga, y como se te olviden las reglas, Crowley, como jodas esto…_   
_¿sabes lo que va a pasar?_

_Crowley negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo ante el férreo agarre del arcángel, con la mirada fija en la parte central de su camisa._

_—Dirán que tu entrenamiento ha fallado —explicó en un tono más bajo y sosegado, casi paciente—. Y entonces tendremos que empezar de nuevo… desde el principio… —Mientras hablaba, palpó lentamente con el pulgar justo debajo de uno de los ojos de Crowley, y oyó cómo el demonio, aterrado, soltaba el aire en una ráfaga al tiempo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos—. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿a que no? —La voz del arcángel era apenas un susurro._

_—N-no, amo, por favor… —Las palabras fueron casi un gemido de puro terror—. Por favor, eso no… Haré lo que me digas…_

_—Ya lo creo que sí —le espetó Gabriel, tirando con ahínco del pelo y echando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Y harás lo que ellos te digan también. —El tono de su voz se suavizó, aun cuando su mano retorció el pelo de Crowley hasta que este gimió de dolor—. Pero si se da el caso en que tienes que elegir… entre lo que ellos digan… o lo que yo diga…_

_—Tú, amo —dijo Crowley apresuradamente y sin el menor atisbo de duda—. Ha-haré lo que tú digas._

_Cómo le gustaba oír aquellas palabras… Sin embargo, Gabriel seguía sin estar seguro de haberse hecho entender. Por si acaso, con un brusco tirón atrajo a Crowley hacia sí y deslizó la mano que tenía libre bajo la camisa negra que ahora llevaba puesta para tocar la marca, deleitándose con la forma en que el demonio se marchitó ante su tacto: la contracción y el temblor de sus hombros, el rictus de terror que se dibujó en su rostro._

_Gabriel se fue inclinando hacia delante hasta que sus labios rozaron el enmarañado cabello de Crowley para gruñir en voz baja y amenazadora sobre el oído del demonio:_

_—No les contarás… esto. —Hizo una pausa y, entonces, deslizó una mano a través de los recios vaqueros negros que cubrían las nalgas de Crowley, bajando hasta llegar al muslo y tirar firmemente para acercarlo—. No les contarás…_

_—No lo haré. —susurró Crowley sin aliento, suplicando—. Juro que n-no, amo…, por favor… —La última palabra fue un sollozo ahogado._

_Gabriel tenía que admitir, si bien solo en su fuero interno, que quizás estuviera siendo algo duro con Crowley._

_—Sshh —le dijo, tranquilizándolo. La mano que tenía en su pelo se suavizó y sus dedos acariciaron su cabellera para aliviar el dolor mientras su otra mano envolvía su mejilla—. Ya sé que no. Sé que te vas a portar muy bien, ¿verdad?_

_Crowley asintió; las lágrimas que caían por su rostro se mezclaron con la sangre que empapaba la comisura de sus labios y el líquido se deslizó por su barbilla. Un cardenal había comenzado ya a formarse en la parte alta de su mejilla, justo en el lugar en que Gabriel le había golpeado._

_—Te vas a portar mejor que nunca…_

_Crowley volvió a asentir; su respiración era rápida y temblorosa, la nuez en su cuello se movió de arriba abajo en un movimiento convulso._

_—Muy bien —le dijo consolándolo a la vez que acercaba la cabeza de Crowley para darle un beso en la frente—. Muy bien, cielo… —Continuó acariciando el pelo de Crowley mientras su otra mano recorrió con cuidado su rostro para reparar el daño que acababa de causar._

_Tenía que parecer que Crowley obedecía sin necesidad de golpes._

_Y para ser justos… normalmente lo hacía._

_Dejó unos minutos para que Crowley se recuperara; quería desestabilizarlo para que no se atreviera a enfurecer a su amo, pero no hasta el punto de que cometiera algún error por los nervios y fallara la prueba._

_Guio a Crowley fuera de la celda y chasqueó los dedos suavemente sin que el demonio lo viera, restableciendo el tiempo de nuevo justo cuando echaron a andar hacia el pasillo. Tras darle paso, Crowley entró en una sala grande y vacía y se puso de rodillas sin necesidad de que se lo ordenaran, adoptando una perfecta pose sumisa: cabeza gacha, hombros rectos, muñecas cruzadas tras su espalda. Por un breve instante, Gabriel se permitió a ambos el consuelo de una ligera caricia en la cabeza de Crowley hasta que oyó los pasos de varios ángeles aproximándose._

_Miguel y otros dos: Hael y Remiel, dos subordinados cuyos nombres Gabriel no se habría molestado en recordar si no fuera porque habían sido seleccionados por la misma Miguel para formar la comisión de este proyecto en concreto._

_—Gabriel —lo saludó Miguel con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Gabriel le devolvió el saludo antes de mirar a Crowley._

_El demonio tenía los ojos cerrados y, aunque temblaba visiblemente, permanecía callado y obediente y continuaba en la postura requerida. Los tres ángeles rodearon a Crowley, escudriñándolo, y Gabriel resistió el posesivo impulso de interponerse entre el demonio y ellos. Aquella sensación de inquietud y nervios, tan desconocida para él, la sintió plena potencia en aquel momento y un miedo irracional lo inundó: el de que acabaran quitándole a Crowley al final de todo aquello._

_Sabía que su miedo era irracional porque Crowley iba a hacerlo bien._

_Y así lo hizo._

_Obedeció todas las tareas sencillas que se le ordenaron sin titubeos: ponerse de pie, cruzar la habitación, levantar los brazos, las alas, darse la vuelta, volver a ponerse de rodillas… todo ello con el objetivo de que el resto del comité pudiera inspeccionarlo con más detenimiento. Gabriel estaba bastante seguro de que buscaban signos de heridas recientes, y se alegró de haberse decidido a curarlo._

_Las heridas recientes serían una indicación de que Crowley seguía requiriendo un castigo para obedecer. Y ya no lo necesitaba._

_Ahora los castigos del demonio tenían un único propósito: el placer de Gabriel._

_Una vez Crowley se hubo arrodillado, Miguel se dirigió a él directamente:_

_—¿Qué eres, Crowley?_

_Crowley parpadeó, sintiéndose algo confundido y bastante aterrado. Tragó saliva lentamente, claramente con miedo de fallar la respuesta. La pregunta parecía fastidiosamente evidente. Su voz sonó callada, vacilante y algo áspera por el desuso._

_—¿Un… demonio?_

_Gabriel quería abofetearlo._

_«Ramera estúpida…»._

_Miguel se mostró paciente._

_—Sí, pero, aquí en el Cielo ¿qué eres, específicamente?_

_Crowley tomó aire de forma temblorosa, con la mirada fija en sus pies mientras lo intentaba de nuevo._

_—Soy un prisionero —dijo; entonces negó levemente con la cabeza, rectificando—: U-un esclavo._

_Por fin lo había dicho bien. Gabriel controló la fuerza de su suspiro, tratando de disimular su alivio._

_—¿El esclavo de quién? —persistió Miguel._

_Crowley miró a Gabriel un instante sin mirarlo a los ojos, y el corazón de Gabriel se encogió: si Crowley decía su nombre, sin duda se lo quitarían. Sin embargo, Crowley volvió a clavar su mirada en los prístinos zapatos de Miguel y, en un tono humilde y en voz baja, respondió:_

_—Del Cielo._

_«Sí. Muy bien»._

_—Como puedes ver, está muy bien entrenado —comentó Gabriel sin molestarse en ocultar la nota de orgullo en su voz—. Hace todo lo que se le diga._

_—Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada mínimamente exigente —señaló Miguel suavemente._

_Gabriel sonrió._

_—Mira esto._

_Acto seguido, sacó la daga bendecida del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la que había usado en Crowley innumerables veces. El arcángel se percató de la forma en la que los ojos de Crowley se clavaron en ella y cómo se puso en tensión, pero no se movió ni se resistió de ninguna manera cuando Gabriel se acercó a él. Con dos dedos, Gabriel presionó con suavidad la frente de Crowley y este siguió el movimiento sin oposición, echando la cabeza hacia atrás obedientemente y dejando la garganta al descubierto._

_—Quédate quieto —ordenó—. No te muevas._

_Se giró levemente, jugueteando con la daga en sus manos y, de repente, se dio la vuelta hacia Crowley, extendiendo su brazo y sosteniendo la daga con su mano en posición de ataque. No detuvo el movimiento hasta que el filo de la hoja estuvo a un centímetro escaso de la garganta de Crowley._

_Crowley ni siquiera se encogió._

_Gabriel sintió una súbita sensación de orgullo y algo parecido al cariño._

_Crowley lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Era obediente, sumiso, se estaba portando perfectamente…_

_Bueno, es que él era perfecto._

_Sintiéndose bastante generoso, Gabriel quiso elogiarlo, hacerle saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero sabía que no podía, no delante del resto del comité._

_—Pues no estoy segura de que eso sea muy impresionante, Gabriel —señaló Miguel con una leve sonrisa—. Él podría saber que no lo harías en realidad o que lo castigarías si desobedeciera. Evitar el dolor y el sufrimiento no es más que la reacción natural de cualquier ser inteligente._

_Gabriel asintió despacio. Tenía razón. Empezó a pensar cómo podría probar que Crowley haría literalmente cualquier cosa que él le ordenara. Su mente se retrotrajo a un recuerdo reciente, uno que había repetido sin cesar desde que lo hubo creado: las manos de Crowley, abrasadas y temblorosas, obligándose a responder a pesar del dolor a su orden, cogiendo las cadenas bendecidas y anclándolas a sus sensibles y vulnerables alas. Sonrió ligeramente, permitiéndose regocijarse un instante por el recuerdo, y por la oportunidad que le brindaba en este momento._

_Esto funcionaría._

_Gabriel se giró hacia Crowley de nuevo._

_—Extiende la mano._

_Crowley obedeció sin vacilación y, sin levantar la cabeza, extendió la mano mientras mantenía la otra en posición en su espalda. Gabriel giró la daga y colocó la empuñadura en la palma de Crowley. Visiblemente sorprendido, el demonio se la quedó mirando y tragó saliva lentamente; pero no miró a Gabriel, incluso cuando este se agachó frente a él._

_—Úsala —ordenó Gabriel a la vez que agarraba la muñeca izquierda de Crowley y le daba la vuelta para que quedara expuesta y, acto seguido, trazaba una línea en diagonal a lo largo de su antebrazo con un solo dedo—. Aquí._

_Crowley sintió que le costaba respirar._

_Miguel frunció el ceño._

_—Pero el collar…_

_—Ya sabe perfectamente lo que le va a hacer el collar. —El tono de voz de Gabriel era bajo y tenía la mirada fija en Crowley; sabía que el demonio no pasaría por alto el sutil tono de advertencia que subyacía en sus palabras._

_Crowley tomó una trémula bocanada de aire y su mano se cerró sobre la empuñadura de la daga. La elevó sobre su brazo izquierdo, mordiéndose el labio y, entonces, cerró los ojos y la hundió en su carne formando una línea recta. La sangre brotó inmediatamente de la herida y un instante después el collar se activó. El cuerpo de Crowley se sacudió por completo y la daga se le escapó de las manos. Sin poder contener apenas un gemido de dolor, llevó sus temblorosas manos a su cabeza, que había comenzado a palpitar, como para cubrirla._

_Gabriel le agarró la otra muñeca y la apartó de su cabeza antes de soltarla. Su voz era férrea y severa:_

_—Cógela._

_Crowley buscó a tientas la daga en la zona de suelo que tenía delante hasta que la encontró, cogiéndola a pesar de que la tiritera de sus manos era tan fuerte que casi no podía sostenerla y de que la sangre continuaba derramándose de su brazo y cayendo sobre las blancas baldosas del suelo._

_—Otra vez —le ordenó Gabriel permitiéndose una leve sonrisa—. Pero ahora más profundo._

_Crowley resopló de forma temblorosa al tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor, pero asintió pesadamente a través de su agonía y volvió a colocar la daga sobre su brazo izquierdo._

_Hizo un segundo corte al lado del primero, bastante más profundo, pero errático debido a los violentos temblores provocados por el collar, que continuaba con su castigo atroz en forma de pulsaciones que atenazaban su cuerpo._

_Gabriel dirigió su mirada a Miguel, que se mostraba consternada y ligeramente horrorizada, pero sin duda impresionada._

_Y teniendo en cuenta las expresiones de los demás ángeles, Gabriel decidió que había logrado convencerlos. Era el momento de finalizar el numerito antes de que la aversión que sentían sobrepasara la buena impresión que había causado la obediencia de Crowley. Se dirigió a por la daga y el demonio abrió la mano inmediatamente, cediéndola al instante._

_En cuanto el arcángel la tocó, la daga quedó limpia y la metió de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta._

_—Muy bien —dijo en voz baja. Agarró el brazo izquierdo de Crowley, que aún sangraba, y se dejó hacer, mostrándose dócil y maleable mientras Gabriel pasaba su mano sobre la herida y la hacía desaparecer—. Vuelve a tu posición —ordenó con voz queda mientras soltaba su brazo._

_Agotado y temblando por el esfuerzo causado por el dolor, Crowley se irguió sobre sus rodillas, agachando la cabeza, y volvió a colocar ambos brazos detrás de la espalda con las muñecas cruzadas. Lágrimas silenciosas fluían de sus ojos y caían al suelo para mezclarse con la sangre derramada. Gabriel dedicó un momento a limpiar los restos con un gesto de su mano, evaporando a su vez las manchas rojas que pudieran haber quedado._

_Finalmente, Gabriel se agachó y llevó su mano hasta el collar para bajarlo a 02._

_—Gracias —susurró Crowley, encogiéndose un instante después con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio, inseguro sobre si debía haber hablado o no._

_Gabriel tampoco estaba muy seguro._

_Miró de reojo a los demás ángeles, que continuaban observando. Ninguno parecía haberse percatado del pequeño lapsus de Crowley, además, no creía que ninguno estuviera al tanto de las reglas que le había estado imponiendo al demonio de todas formas. Los tres parecían impresionados con la obediencia ciega de Crowley._

_Miguel se acercó a Crowley lentamente, colocándose frente a él, y Gabriel se puso de pie y se apartó para darle acceso. Ocupando su lugar, se agachó frente a Crowley y este alzó la mirada, sin mirarla directamente, tragando saliva despacio._

_—Ha sido impresionante —observó Miguel con suavidad a modo de elogio._

_Gabriel no respondió, sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a Crowley: con él nunca habría usado un tono tan amable._

_Crowley era un demonio, un ser inferior, un recurso de usar y tirar. Miguel no estaba para nada orgullosa de tener que hacerle daño cuando o si lo consideraba necesario, pero hasta ahora Crowley había mostrado un comportamiento ejemplar y una perfecta obediencia a pesar de la agonía palpable que ahora remitía. Crowley tenía los ojos desorbitados, una postura completamente sumisa y respiraba de forma temblorosa mientras esperaba su veredicto._

_A Gabriel no le habría sorprendido si Miguel hubiera sentido cierta compasión por él._

_—Lo has hecho muy bien, Crowley —dijo Miguel en voz baja—. Has obedecido cada orden de tu guarda de forma instantánea y sin vacilar._

_Crowley dudó por un momento, visiblemente inseguro de si debía o no responder. Al final aventuró a decir con indecisión:_

_—S-ssí. Sí, señora._

_Miguel estuvo callada un momento, observándolo, escudriñándolo atentamente antes de volver a decir con suavidad:_

_—¿Y el ángel Azirafel? Háblame sobre tu relación con él._

_Gabriel cerró los ojos un instante, apretando la mandíbula mientras sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies._

_«Y aquí es cuando todo se va a la mierda…»._

_La tiritera de Crowley, que prácticamente había remitido por completo después la dolorosa prueba de obediencia, comenzó de nuevo. Sus hombros se desplomaron y dirigió un rápido vistazo a Gabriel, mirándolo un instante con los ojos repletos de pánico y desesperanza. Gabriel le sostuvo la mirada, consciente de que Crowley podía leer la sutil advertencia en ella, concebida solo para su percepción, y consciente también de que no serviría de nada._

_Crowley iba a echarlo todo a perder en este mismo momento. Todo por lo que Gabriel había trabajado. Crowley iba a seguir mintiendo sobre su relación con Azirafel como había estado haciendo desde el primer día, y se iba a cargar el proyecto._

_Y cuando hubiera acabado, lo iba a lamentar. Gabriel se iba a encargar de ello._

_Crowley bajó la mirada; tragó saliva y su garganta hizo un movimiento convulso a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Conforme hablaba con un hilo de voz, se fue encogiendo lentamente sobre sí mismo, preparándose para el castigo ineludible:_

_—In-intenté seducirlo p-para alejarlo del Cielo. Pero no cayó en la tentación y continuó siendo le-leal. Es mi a-adversario. Nada más._

_Lo dijo como si lo hubiera memorizado._

_Gabriel quería ahogar a su esclavo hasta que no pudiera respirar y abofetearlo hasta que dejara de escupir aquellas mentiras. Le ardían las manos de las ganas de hacerle sentir las consecuencias de su tímida actitud desafiante. Pero no podía. Aún no._

_Miguel dirigió a Crowley una mirada pensativa, escéptica, quizás algo decepcionada._

_—Ya veo. —Se puso de pie de nuevo y se alejó de Crowley, caminando en dirección a la puerta—. Gabriel, ¿podemos hablar?_

_Gabriel la siguió a ella y a los otros ángeles fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y dejando a Crowley arrodillado. Gabriel sabía que el demonio no se atrevería a moverse siquiera llegados a este punto. Seguro que se estaba esforzando al máximo para evitar enfadarlo aún más._

_«Demasiado tarde. Ya nada puede salvarte, cielo…»._

_Y pensar que se había sentido orgulloso de él…, que había estado incluso considerando si darle o no una recompensa, puede que incluso una sin trampa esta vez. Su comportamiento había sido perfecto… hasta que lo hubo echado todo a perder._

_Por Azirafel._

_El ángel, una maldición en todos sus actos, un jarro de agua fría que deshacía con la ilusión de haber quebrado a Crowley, de que por fin era suyo… porque no lo era. No había manera de que fuera suyo mientras Azirafel continuara en su memoria, mientras siguiera siendo un bastión de seguridad y esperanza al que Crowley pudiera aferrarse, incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo._

_La marca de Gabriel, todo su esfuerzo por entrenarlo hasta llegar a una obediencia y sumisión casi perfectas, carecían de sentido en cuanto se mentaba el nombre del ángel._

_A Gabriel le sorprendió ligeramente descubrir que Miguel había hecho una lectura completamente distinta._

_—Tengo que decir que el progreso que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo es bastante notable —dijo—. Solo lleva unas pocas semanas y ya está casi listo._

_Gabriel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Claro, desde su perspectiva era fantástico, para ella Crowley solo llevaba preso en el Cielo un mes y ya casi había alcanzado una completa obediencia._

_Pero Gabriel sabía la verdad._

_—Aunque sigue empeñado en seguir mintiendo sobre eso. —Meneó la cabeza con expresión autocrítica; mejor destacar el único fallo obvio antes de que lo hiciera ella._

_Miguel se encogió de hombros ligeramente con una sonrisa amable._

_—Puede que no mienta —señaló—. Puede que Azirafel resistiera la tentación. Algo que haría mucho más prometedor todo este procedimiento. Quiero decir que, si ese fuera el caso, y realmente estuviera diciendo la verdad, entonces… no es que esté casi listo, es que está listo._

_—Puede —concedió Gabriel con una sonrisa, aceptando sus elogios por un trabajo bien hecho._

_Sin embargo, esa no era toda la historia. Él había visto cómo Crowley entraba en pánico cada vez que amenazaba a Azirafel…, había visto sus lágrimas y escuchado sus plegarias para que no hiciera daño a su querido ángel. Incluso tras haber insistido tanto en que Azirafel no era nada más que su «adversario». Azirafel era mucho más que un objeto de seducción para Crowley. Por mucho que el pensamiento le asqueara… Gabriel tenía que admitir la verdad, aunque solo fuera en su fuero interno:_

_Crowley amaba a Azirafel._

_No había pasado un mes, había pasado casi un año y Crowley no terminaba de romperse. Aún se negaba a entregar al ángel, seguía mintiendo para protegerlo sin importar el coste que implicaba para él._

_«Y esta vez va a ser alto. Ya lo creo que sí»._

_—Quizás sea el momento de convocar a Azirafel y tener una conversación con él —sugirió Miguel—. Hemos estado esperando a que Crowley se quebrantara. Bueno, quizás ya lo ha hecho. Quizás Azirafel es inocente en todo esto. Lo menos que deberíamos hacer es preguntarle por esta… seducción de Crowley._

_—Puede —accedió Gabriel de nuevo, asintiendo levemente con expresión reflexiva._

_Convocar a Azirafel para interrogarlo… Una idea con bastante potencial._

_Dejó que su mente fantaseara solo un instante con la imagen de su esclavo rebelde y del ángel traicionero devastados y sangrando a sus pies. Si era Azirafel el que recibía los golpes y las torturas, y al que casi le arrancaba las alas de cuajo, puede que entonces Crowley empezara a decir la verdad de una puñetera vez._

_—De acuerdo, pues organízalo —le indicó Miguel—. Hazle saber que te gustaría hablar con él y dime qué tal va. Buen trabajo, Gabriel. —Miguel le brindó una amplia sonrisa y Gabriel asintió satisfecho… mientras despertaba de su fantasía._

_Crowley era un demonio, desechable, no era una persona. Y aunque hubiera ciertos elementos de su… interacción con Crowley que podrían traerle problemas si alguna vez salieran a la luz, en general, Gabriel podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con su esclavo demoníaco._

_Pero Azirafel era otra cosa. Por más traidor que fuera, Azirafel seguía siendo un ángel. Gabriel nunca conseguiría el respaldo necesario de sus compañeros para permitir un «interrogatorio mejorado» por una simple —y casi infundada— acusación de confraternización con el enemigo._

_Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, alguna otra manera de sacarle provecho a la visita de Azirafel al Cielo._

_Al menos Miguel estaba contenta._

_Por lo que ella y el resto del comité sabían, la prueba parecía haber ido muy bien. Gabriel sabía que debía haber estado contento con el resultado: Crowley había logrado impresionar al comité en lugar de dejarlo en evidencia; los demás estaban contentos con Gabriel, seguramente obtendría algún tipo de reconocimiento por el proyecto. Debería haber estado feliz._

_Sin embargo, lo único que estaba era furioso._

_Porque Gabriel sabía que Crowley había mentido a Miguel en su cara y hablado de una forma tan débil y sumisa que no podría haber estado mintiendo, ¿verdad? Claro. Muy convincente. Con un par de frases había conseguido convencer a Miguel de la supuesta inocencia de Azirafel. Había conseguido comerles la cabeza con la asquerosa mentira que había estado un año intentando acallar._

_Y a pesar de que Gabriel sabía que debía haberlo considerado una victoria, en realidad, no lo había sido. A todos los niveles que a él le importaban, Crowley seguía perteneciendo al ángel y él seguía perdiendo la batalla. En el corazón del demonio, en su mente…, en todo momento de cada maldito día… Azirafel._

_«Pero hoy no, cielo… Hoy no»._

_Gabriel paró el tiempo en cuanto perdió de vista al comité._

_No quería interrupciones durante un rato._

_Cuando Gabriel volvió a la sala con paso lento y medido, Crowley ya no mantenía su perfecta postura sumisa. Sus brazos abrazaban su torso en un vano intento de calmar los violentos temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. Aunque miró a Gabriel solo durante medio segundo, el arcángel pudo percibir con claridad el pánico frenético de inundaba sus ojos antes de que Crowley desviara la mirada y se doblara sobre sus rodillas, pegando la cabeza contra el suelo a medida que Gabriel se aproximaba._

_—P-por favor —sollozó desesperado y sin ninguna esperanza—, por favor, lo s-sssiento…_

_Gabriel sonrió de forma sombría, satisfecho, mientras se agachaba junto a él. Crowley sabía que la había jodido. Mucho. No iba a librarse de esta sin pasar por un calvario de proporciones bíblicas, y Gabriel estaba más que preparado para ello. Pero no había prisa._

_Iba a tomarse su tiempo._

_Se arrodilló junto a Crowley y pasó una mano por su cabello de forma amable al principio, como su voz y sus palabras, lentas y medidas:_

_—Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que quizás… solo esta vez… —Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño y el arcángel tiró fuertemente de su cabeza hacia arriba— no ibas a decepcionarme… —Se deleitó con el escalofrío que recorrió al demonio, con su grito ahogado y la forma en que su mano temblorosa se elevó ligeramente antes de volver a bajarse mientras luchaba contra las ganas de aliviar el dolor, no de defenderse, ya no se atrevía—. Pero lo has hecho, Crowley —dijo Gabriel suavemente mientras la mano que tenía libre se desplazaba bajo su ropa hasta posarse sobre su marca. Inmediatamente, Crowley sacudió la cabeza, implorando, al tiempo que el arcángel hacía presión sobre ella, focalizando su energía y su gracia en proyectar una sensación de furia abrumadora, y centrándola en la marca para que Crowley pensara que era su origen._

_Pero no lo era. La marca de agua bendita sobre la espalda del demonio era tan inservible como él._

_Y Gabriel no tenía intención de decírselo._

_Mantuvo su mano allí, combinando las emociones de rabia y terror con un ardiente dolor que emanaba de la cicatriz, hasta que Crowley comenzó a jadear y a retorcerse, con la espalda arqueada por el dolor._

_—Lo sssiento —dijo Crowley de forma ahogada con el rostro plagado de lágrimas—. Por favor…_

_—¡Cállate! —gruñó Gabriel, zarandeándolo bruscamente con la mano que tenía cerrada en su enmarañada cabellera. Crowley se encogió ante su furia y sus temblorosos labios se cerraron a la vez que luchaba contra el impulso —natural a estas alturas— de rogar misericordia._

_No servía de nada. Gabriel no tenía intención de ser misericordioso._

_El arcángel tomó aire… y se calmó. Por fin, la influencia que estaba ejerciendo sobre las emociones de Crowley se disipó y retiró la mano de la marca para llevarla a su ala y acariciar el negro brillante de sus plumas. Cerró los ojos un momento, regodeándose con la sedosa sensación en sus dedos, el temblor provocado por el terror incesante de Crowley bajo su mano._

_—No creo que lo sientas, Crowley —continuó diciendo en voz baja y serena—. Si lo sintieras, no seguiríamos volviendo al mismo punto una y otra vez, ¿no?_

_Desconsolado, Crowley se echó a llorar. Sabía que no podía enmendar su error o arreglar la situación._

_O más bien no quería._

_—Justo cuando parece que lo estás haciendo tan bien…, justo cuando ya puedo contarles a todos el esclavo tan bueno y obediente que eres…, lo bien entrenado que estás…, lo orgulloso que estoy de ti… —Gabriel alzó la voz y dejó que un tono amargo y resentido tiñera sus palabras mientras se deleitaba con la forma en que Crowley se estremecía y agachaba la cabeza de la vergüenza— ¡Vas y me humillas como la ramera desagradecida que eres! ¡Y encima lo haces delante de todo el mundo, porque nunca das una! ¡¿Verdad, puto imbécil?!_

_Crowley se encogió ante las palabras y Gabriel sonrió, recordando la amenaza que había hecho antes de la prueba._

_—Y como no das una, cielo —dijo con desprecio— has fallado._

_—Por favor —dijo Crowley de forma ahogada; sus palabras sonaban calladas, pero desesperadas—, por favor, amo, no me qu…, no m-me quites… —No atinó a terminar la frase._

_Gabriel acarició la mejilla de Crowley con el pulgar, enjugando sus lágrimas, y sonrió al ver cómo al demonio se le cortó la respiración cuando detuvo el pulgar justo debajo de su ojo._

_—Pues la verdad es que —dijo con semblante pensativo— no lo he decidido todavía. —Su voz se endureció—. Podría hacerlo, ya lo creo, pero… no lo he decidido aún…_

_Deslizó su mano por las temblorosas plumas de su ala hasta llegar al frío metal de la anilla incrustada allí y pasó sus dedos sobre ella, sonriendo cuando el temblor de Crowley se intensificó y sacudió la cabeza en un ruego mudo y aterrado. Gabriel sabía que recordaba el momento en que su amo casi le había arrancado las alas…_

_Puede que esta vez lo hiciera. Siempre podía volver a colocárselas después._

_Inclinándose sobre su oído, el arcángel se deleitó con la forma en que el demonio se derrumbó cuando susurró:_

_—Y la próxima vez que pienses en enfadarme… me voy a encargar de que te acuerdes de que todavía hay muchas cosas que puedo quitarte._


	32. Capítulo 31

Como pensaba, «sí, quiero» no significaba necesariamente «sí, quiero ahora».

Crowley aún tenía muchas preguntas que le fue preguntando al azar durante los siguientes días conforme se le iban ocurriendo y justo cuando el ángel menos lo esperaba (aunque aquel fuera su objeto de estudio en ese momento y siempre lo tuviera en mente). Azirafel estaba muy contento de que Crowley hubiera aceptado unirse a él y, si bien tenía claro que esperaría hasta que el demonio aclarara todas sus dudas e inseguridades, sencillamente no podía evitar sentirse exultante y agradecido de que hubiera dicho que sí.

Azirafel era consciente de la enorme confianza depositada en él y de la responsabilidad que acarreaba algo así.

—Es… como iguales entonces. —Las palabras de Crowley sonaron calladas y cautelosas mientras ojeaba el libro por encima del hombro de Azirafel—. No hay… ninguna diferencia en nuestros roles porque tú hayas preguntado y yo…

—Ninguna en absoluto —le aseguró él rodeándolo con el brazo y acercándolo—. Fue concebido como una perfecta unión entre iguales, como indica la posición de los sigilos. Tú mantienes tu autonomía y control sobre ti mismo de la misma forma en que lo hago yo. Y en el caso de que se presente un problema que nos involucre a ambos… lo solucionamos juntos.

El brazo de Crowley, que se encontraba estirado de forma casual sobre el respaldo del sofá, se elevó para acariciar lentamente los rizos del ángel con la mano, de una forma que hizo que a Azirafel le costara cada vez más concentrarse. Entonces, Crowley apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y se acurrucó junto a él.

Azirafel deseó que Crowley no le hiciera más preguntas difíciles por el momento.

O que parara lo que estaba haciendo. Eso sería aún peor.

—Entonces… tú podrías hacer la invitación. Si quisieras —concluyó Crowley en voz baja.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, algo preocupado por la idea, a pesar de la placentera sensación que lo iba invadiendo.

—Bueno, a estas alturas, no, ya que he sido yo el que ha propuesto la unión —explicó, y si sus palabras sonaron ligeramente más lentas y menos entendibles, él no se hacía responsable, no con los elegantes dedos del demonio enredados en su cabello y la suave calidez de su aliento rozando su cuello—. Somos iguales, así que… misma autonomía y eso… Yo he hecho el primer movimiento, por decirlo así. Te toca a ti hacer el siguiente. Yo no puedo… hacerlos todos…

Crowley estuvo callado un rato mientras asimilaba la información. Cuando al fin habló, sonó inseguro, puede que incluso algo decepcionado:

—Ya. Tiene sentido. —Estuvo otro rato en silencio antes de aventurarse a decir—: Bueno, entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a invitar a… mi cama cuando está en la otra punta de Londres y no podemos salir del edificio de forma segura?

Aquello era un problema.

—Bueno, supongo que… puedo darte la mía simplemente —sopesó Azirafel.

Los dedos de Crowley se detuvieron por la sorpresa.

Inmediatamente después, Azirafel se arrepintió de haber hecho tal propuesta.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Crowley al final con voz queda y vacilante—. Es tuya.

—Sí, es mía —coincidió Azirafel—. Y precisamente por eso puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella, y si quiero dártela…

—Pero… esta es tu casa, y solo hay una y… ¿dónde dormirías tú?

Azirafel se giró hacia Crowley y posó la mano que tenía libre en la cintura del demonio, enfrentando su preocupada mirada con una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa.

—A ver, punto número uno: esta es tu casa también, Crowley, y lo ha sido desde hace bastante tiempo ya; y punto número dos: no puedes negarme que estarías más que dispuesto a compartir la c…

Incluso antes de que las palabras hubieran abandonado sus labios por completo, Azirafel ya estaba reformulándolas en su mente, alarmado de haber hecho ese tipo de suposición dadas las vivencias recientes de Crowley.   
El ángel desvió la mirada rápidamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se apresuró a rectificar:

—Aunque, por supuesto, estarías en todo tu derecho de negarte a compartir la cama, y si no quisieras hacerlo, obviamente, yo nunca te…

—Ángel. —La voz de Crowley era grave y cálida, y cuando Azirafel levantó la vista con ligera agitación, vio que el demonio lo miraba con expresión divertida y cariñosa. Crowley llevó una mano a la mejilla del ángel mientras se acercaba a él para darle un suave beso. Entonces, se retiró para sostener su mirada—. Yo quiero compartirlo todo contigo.

Azirafel sabía que estaba radiante de emoción por las palabras de Crowley. Sentía como la alegría emanaba de él… y la sonrisa adorable que se dibujó en el rostro del demonio no hizo más que confirmárselo.

Algo nervioso, Azirafel intentó recordar por dónde iba para continuar:

—Vale…, sí, entonces, ese es el punto número dos… Y punto número tres… —Se inclinó hacia delante para devolver el ligero beso que Crowley le había dado y continuó hablando pegado a él, disfrutando de su cercanía—: Yo no duermo, Crowley, no a menos que esté contigo. El único uso que le doy a la cama es cuando estás tú en ella, así que no veo por qué no…

Azirafel se detuvo abruptamente y sintió que volvía a ponerse colorado.

—No quiero decir que solo quiera…, a ver, me refería a que…

La risa suave y baja de Crowley interrumpió su vano esfuerzo, y Azirafel agachó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota, sonriendo ligeramente al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco ante su propio aturullamiento.

—Parece ser que hoy… me está costando un poco hablar…

—Sí —coincidió Crowley con expresión seria, asintiendo enérgicamente mientras se acercaba, cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos. Tras rozar sus labios con los de Azirafel, en voz baja y cómplice concluyó—: Ya vale de hablar…

Su mano empujó levemente el hombro de Azirafel y el ángel se echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó tendido sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos. El peso del cuerpo de Crowley sobre él era agradable; su boca, cálida y suave; y sus besos, lánguidos y con sabor a té y a humo.

Jadeando ligeramente, finalmente Azirafel presionó suavemente el pecho de Crowley y este inmediatamente se apartó con expresión inquieta. El ángel le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una sonrisa perezosa y satisfecha producto de la sensación embriagadora de la cercanía y calidez del demonio, que hizo que le costase expresarse aún más.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, por fin consiguió hablar:

—La cama —dijo en voz baja— es tuya. —El semblante de Crowley se tornó vacilante, inquieto, y sus labios se despegaron para hablar, pero no dijo nada, y Azirafel aprovechó la ocasión para continuar—: Como todo lo que hay en esta casa. —Su voz era dulce; apartando la mirada un instante, se sintió inexplicablemente cohibido de pronto antes de volver a mirar a Crowley a los ojos y afirmar con vehemencia—: Como yo. Es tuyo.

La tensión en la expresión de Crowley se disipó y sus ojos se tornaron afligidos. Respirando de forma temblorosa, bajó su rostro hasta apoyarlo sobre el pecho de Azirafel y su mano se aferró a su camisa. Azirafel posó una mano sobre su nuca con ternura y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello de forma tranquilizadora al tiempo que pasaba su otro brazo por la espalda de Crowley, abrazándolo hasta que dejó de sentirse tan abrumado.

****

—¿Y cómo funciona exactamente?

La voz de Crowley era un murmullo cauteloso en la quietud del dormitorio. El ángel y el demonio se hallaban tumbados el uno frente al otro sobre las mantas de la cama, vestidos con suaves pijamas. El brazo de Azirafel se encontraba extendido sobre la almohada y Crowley tenía la cabeza apoyada en él. Las luces estaban apagadas excepto por el cálido brillo de la luz nocturna, que descansaba entre ambos. Crowley tenía la vista fija en ella mientras hablaba.

La de Azirafel estaba fija en el tenue destello de su propia gracia, que se reflejaba de forma hipnótica en los dorados ojos del demonio.

Crowley lo miró entonces a los ojos con expresión solemne y decidida, y Azirafel se quedó sin aliento.

—El ritual —clarificó Crowley en voz baja—, ¿cómo lo haremos?

La leve nota de ansiedad oculta tras la aparente actitud serena sacó a Azirafel de su ensoñación y el ángel llevó una mano hacia su cintura. El gesto, de intención tranquilizadora, hizo que Crowley se encogiera levemente y desviara la mirada, y Azirafel se avergonzó para sus adentros ante su descuido. Los temerosos y turbados pensamientos de Crowley estaban centrados sin duda en unos recuerdos traumáticos que tenían mucho que ver con el ritual sobre el que estaban hablando.

«Pero no será igual… No lo voy a consentir…».

Azirafel apartó su mano de inmediato, pero Crowley soltó la luz que tenía agarrada para coger la mano del ángel y volver a colocarla firmemente donde estaba, sosteniendo la mirada de Azirafel con una sonrisilla sombría.

—No es por ti, ángel —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondió este en voz baja.

—No quiero que… dejes de tocarme.

—De acuerdo. —Azirafel sonrió y entonces cogió la mano de Crowley y se la llevó a los labios.

Crowley volvió a dirigir su mirada a la luz que había entre ambos y tragó saliva despacio.

—Es que… tengo que saberlo. Exactamente. Cómo funciona y qué vamos a hacer. Para poder… prepararme.

Azirafel asintió lentamente mientras sopesaba sus palabras y cogía la mano de Crowley para posarla sobre su propio costado. Tras esto, alineó su brazo con el del demonio para volver a dejar su mano en su cintura, y se acercó aún más.

—Antes de nada —dijo con voz queda mientras sus ojos se posaban también sobre la luz—: no vamos a hacer nada hasta que no estés… preparado. Es por esto que me alegra que el peso de la invitación recaiga sobre ti, mi amor, porque eso significa que esto no va a ocurrir hasta que tú no quieras que ocurra.

—Ya lo he decidido —dijo Crowley apresuradamente, mirando a Azirafel con nerviosismo—. De verdad. Y va a ocurrir, pero, es que… —Volvió a desviar la mirada, mordiéndose la comisura del labio.

—Lo sé. —Azirafel recorrió el dobladillo de sus negros pantalones de algodón con el pulgar—. Esperaré cuanto sea necesario, mi vida. No hay prisa. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Cuando hagas la… invitación… te acompañaré hasta aquí y… haremos lo que hemos hecho en incontables ocasiones: haremos el amor. No ocurrirá absolutamente nada que no quieras. Y… cuando hayamos acabado… —Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en el término humano que estaba a punto de emplear, pero que era el único que se le ocurría para describir aquello— intercambiaremos votos.

Crowley miró a la luz que había en su mano mientras sus dedos revoloteaban ansiosamente sobre la camisa de Azirafel.

—Las palabras que dije. —Vaciló un instante antes de corregir—: Que él me obligó que dijera.

El ángel no pudo contener una sonrisa cariñosa. Aquella sutil distinción a la hora de formular sus palabras era una victoria pequeña y, sin embargo, Azirafel se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de él.

—No exactamente —le aseguró a Crowley suavemente, negando con la cabeza a la vez que este lo miraba sorprendido—. Lo he estado investigando y… no tienen por qué ser unas palabras específicas. Solo tienen que… expresar un cierto sentimiento. Que, desde ese momento en adelante, quedamos unidos. Que nos elegimos. El vínculo y sus efectos son los mismos independientemente de las palabras que utilicemos.

Crowley dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se acercó más a Azirafel.

—Entonces, no tienen que ser esas palabras —resopló aliviado, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo de Azirafel.

—No, mi vida —dijo el ángel, enroscando su mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara—. Pueden ser las que tú elijas.

Crowley asintió despacio.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego, las marcas nos aparecerán… justo aquí… —Su mano, que descansaba en la cintura de Crowley, se desplazó para posarse ligeramente sobre su corazón—. Y así sabremos que se ha… completado. Que es válido. Quedaremos unidos para la eternidad. «Seremos una sola carne», «a dondequiera que tú fueres, iré yo…» y todo lo que viene después.

Crowley hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Ir a donde quiera que vayas… Te vas a hartar de mí…

Ya habían hablado de esto antes. Azirafel tenía la teoría de que dos entidades sobrenaturales unidas mediante un vínculo semejante no podían ser separadas por dimensiones. Tanto si el Infierno invocara a Crowley como si el Cielo convocara a Azirafel, el otro lo acompañaría, y Crowley se había apresurado a señalar los inconvenientes de aquello.

Azirafel sabía que habría ciertas desventajas, sin embargo, él se sentía profundamente aliviado: si alguien intentaba llevárselo otra vez, iría con él.

«Así no habría estado solo…, podría haberlo ayudado…».

—Nunca podría hartarme de ti… —le aseguró Azirafel con una sonrisa cariñosa y pícara—. Tú también te vas a hartar de mí.

Crowley no sonrió, simplemente asintió de nuevo, tragando saliva lentamente. Respiró hondo, dudó, y entonces, susurró:

—¿Y si las marcas… no aparecen? ¿Y si Ella no…?

Aquel pensamiento también se le había pasado por la cabeza a Azirafel.

Pero no se lo podía decir a Crowley.

Mantuvo un tono de voz sosegado y tranquilo mientras le contaba a Crowley lo mismo que había estado diciéndose a sí mismo desde que la idea se le había ocurrido:

—Si no sale bien…, si llevamos a cabo el ritual y decimos las palabras, pero las marcas no aparecen… entonces, tú y yo seguiremos viviendo como hemos hecho estos últimos 14 años. El hecho de que hayamos hecho esas promesas… y de que nos hayamos escogido el uno al otro no va a cambiar. No hasta que llegue el día en que quieras que cambie.

—Pero ¿y si hay consecuencias? —persistió Crowley, mirando a Azirafel con ojos turbados—. ¿Y si… te castigan por… mancillar el ritual? Por intentarlo conmigo…

—Eso no va a ocurrir. —De eso Azirafel estaba seguro—. Gabriel ha mancillado el ritual de formas que ni tú ni yo podríamos… —Crowley se encogió y Azirafel interrumpió sus palabras abruptamente; entonces, tomó aire e intentó controlar la ira en su voz—. Su ritual no funcionó y él no ha sido castigado por lo que hizo. Todavía. Por lo tanto, no me queda más que asumir que si tú y yo intentamos hacerlo… con honestidad y motivados por el amor… lo peor que podría pasar sería… bueno, nada.

—Estás enfadado —observó Crowley con suavidad.

Azirafel frunció el ceño.

—Pues… sí, claro que estoy…

—Con Ella.

Azirafel parpadeó y su corazón se encogió instintivamente, alarmado y sorprendido. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para considerar la acusación, algo de lo que no había sido consciente hasta ahora. Tras pensar en ello hizo un lento movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. De todas formas, mentir no ocultaría la verdad de su corazón ante Ella (si es que seguía prestando atención a estas alturas).

—Sí. —Guardó silencio un instante—. Debo admitir que, últimamente, tengo ciertos sentimientos… irrespetuosos y desleales para con Ella. Y a-aquí estoy. Sin castigo. He desafiado a un arcángel y ahora mismo me encuentro confesando mi duda y deslealtad. —Miró los ojos de Crowley, muy abiertos y turbados, y sonrió tristemente—. ¿Crees que eso lo ignoraría, pero luego me castigaría por decir una vez más que te quiero, que es a ti a quien elijo?

Crowley cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, pero Azirafel volvió a elevarla con delicadeza.

—Porque te elijo a ti —insistió, sintiendo dolor en su corazón al ver las lágrimas que se agolpaban tras los asombrados ojos del demonio—. Funcione o no el ritual. Y… yo creo que va a funcionar. —No estaba completamente seguro, pero lo creía sinceramente—. Este tipo de ritual, en su origen, siempre ha sido una celebración del amor. —Deslizó el pulgar por la mejilla de Crowley, enjugando sus lágrimas—. Y eso es algo que a los dos se nos da muy bien.

Crowley desvió la mirada un instante y Azirafel pudo sentir el peso de su silencio, incluso antes de que tomara aire de forma temblorosa y sus labios se despegaran para hablar. Azirafel esperó y por fin Crowley volvió a mirarlo a través de sus pestañas entornadas.

—Su… su ritual. Ssí que fu-funcionó. Un poco. Creo.

El estómago de Azirafel se contrajo, pero mantuvo un tono neutral.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Crowley volvió a apartar la mirada, cohibido.

—Es que… —Su voz era baja y sonaba casi culpable— él usaba la marca para… ha-hacerme sentir cosas… Lo que él s-ssentía. Y quería que yo sintiera.

Azirafel quedó pensativo.

—¿Y cómo lo hacía? —Crowley se encogió ligeramente y Azirafel le acarició el cabello con suavidad, tranquilizándolo—. Lo siento, amor —se disculpó.

Crowley asintió, consciente de la aflicción de Azirafel y de la necesidad de su pregunta.

—Pues… tocaba la marca. Y me dejaba sentir… su furia. Y su intención de hacerme da-daño. —Estrechó la luz nocturna contra su pecho y Azirafel se acercó a él, tanto que la luz era lo único que los separaba. Enseguida Crowley la apartó a un lado y abrazó a Azirafel de buena gana, ocultando su rostro en él al tiempo que el ángel lo rodeaba con los brazos—. Do-dolía cuando lo hacía. Por todo el cuerpo. Lo único que podía sentir era… su rabia engulléndome…, asfixiándome y… aterrándome —Se aclaró la garganta, aunque su voz siguió sonando algo ronca—. Y… a veces, también me dejaba saber si estaba… contento conmigo. Me daba paz. Me calmaba. Si tenía miedo… desaparecía. —Hizo una pausa—. Eso no pasaba tan a menudo.

Azirafel permaneció en silencio durante un rato, conteniendo deliberadamente la furia que le provocaba la confesión de Crowley, y dándose cuenta de lo que Gabriel había hecho.

—Crowley —comenzó a decir con cuidado—. No estoy… completamente seguro de que lo que te hacía tuviera algo que ver con la marca…

Crowley levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en Azirafel.

—¿Cómo? Pues claro que lo hacía. La tocaba y yo sentía… lo que él quería. Compartía pensamientos, emociones como… pasa cuando dos ángeles están vinculados según tu libro.

—Como nosotros hemos estado haciendo. Durante décadas. —Crowley se calló, y miró consternado a Azirafel—. Bueno, no —corrigió con suavidad—. Sé que no es lo mismo para nada, pero… nosotros hemos sido capaces de intercambiar cosas espiritual y mentalmente durante mucho tiempo. Y eso sin el beneficio de un vínculo oficial —señaló—. Los seres espirituales son de naturaleza empática. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que la mayoría de ángeles y demonios podrían hacer lo mismo si quisieran poner en práctica esta habilidad. Si fueran… lo bastante sensibles. Es por eso que siempre hemos tenido tanto cuidado y nunca lo hemos hecho en público. Ni donde pudieran oírnos.

Crowley asintió lentamente, pero su semblante revelaba una profunda confusión.

—Históricamente hablando… bueno, Gabriel siempre ha sido conocido por su habilidad con… no diría la percepción emocional, sino, más bien… con la manipulación emocional. —Azirafel sonrió tristemente—. Él es Su Mensajero. ¿Sabes cuántas veces habrá tenido que calmar a pastores asustados o infundir, literalmente, la ira de Dios en algún pecador?

Crowley se encogió ligeramente, desviando la mirada, y Azirafel lo abrazó con ternura y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Tú no, vida mía —susurró—. Tú nunca has merecido tal cosa.

El demonio no lo rebatió, pero Azirafel estaba seguro de que no estaba convencido. Aquella mentira seguía demasiado arraigada en su mente.

Ya tendrían tiempo.

—Es un arcángel —señaló Azirafel de forma innecesaria—. Una habilidad así que en otros ángeles, aunque natural, está como dormida, en él está magnificada. Es algo que va ligado a su rol y posición, y lleva milenios perfeccionándola y mejorando. —Hizo una pausa, incapaz de evitar que sus palabras se tiñeran de asco y rabia cuando concluyó—: Ahora bien, nunca ha estado autorizado ni ha tenido el derecho de utilizarla de este modo.

—Así que puede… puede hacer que la gente sienta… lo que él quiera… — susurró Crowley—. Solo tocaba la marca porque quería… hacerme creer que era…

—Real —afirmó Azirafel asintiendo a la vez que miraba los ojos sorprendidos y entornados de Crowley con una sonrisa fría y tirante—. Y no la perversa y cruel falsificación que en realidad es.

Crowley parpadeó, asimilándolo, y entonces su boca comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y entonces agachó la cabeza.

—Qué idiota soy —suspiró. Sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas contra la camisa de Azirafel—. Me lo creí. Creí que era real…

—No digas eso, ¿cómo podrías haberlo sabido? —le aseguró Azirafel mientras lo arropaba y su mano acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo—. Él era tu única fuente de información. No tenías más opción que creerlo.

—¿Estás seguro… —Crowley volvió a mirarlo y en sus ojos se reflejaba el débil destello de la luz nocturna, que descansaba a la altura de sus pies sobre el colchón— de que es completamente falsa? —Para alivio de Azirafel, la vergüenza que el demonio sentía por haber sido engañado comenzó a perder la batalla contra la esperanza.

—Sí, mi amor —le prometió.

—P-pero él dijo… —Crowley se quedó sin aliento y tragó saliva con dificultad, parpadeando para ocultar sus lágrimas— que incluso a-aunque me… descorporizara, volvería a aparecer. Siempre.

—No. —El tono de Azirafel era feroz y Crowley volvió a mirarlo con ojos inquisitivos—. Eso es mentira. —Su voz se suavizó ligeramente al ver la expresión de Crowley y elevó una mano para tocar su rostro—. Es una cicatriz. Solo eso. Ojalá pudiera curarla junto con las otras cicatrices de agua bendita, pero… al igual que esas cicatrices… solo afecta a tu cuerpo, Crowley, no a tu alma.

Crowley hizo un mohín al tiempo que agachaba la mirada y Azirafel notó que la sombra de la duda ensombreció aquella afirmación sin necesidad siquiera de que el demonio la verbalizara. Un profundo dolor lo afligió al darse cuenta de que, en este caso, lo que había dicho no era cierto, porque una pequeña y oscura parte de la mente de Crowley continuaba recordándole a diario todas las formas en que se había quebrado, en que ya no era el mismo.

Él había visto el momento en que Gabriel le había infligido aquella… abominación. Sabía que aquel recuerdo no lo abandonaría nunca, incluso aunque por obra de algún milagro —más allá de su poder— consiguiera eliminar la cicatriz. Azirafel estrechó a Crowley, que había enterrado su rostro contra él nuevamente. Sintió el temblor de los hombros del demonio mientras sollozaba en silencio y el ángel cerró los ojos para evitar derramar sus propias lágrimas.

Sin embargo, sintió que aquel gesto no era suficiente. Podía hacer más.

Azirafel extendió sus alas y rodeó a Crowley con ellas, envolviéndolo con su amor y con una sensación de calma y protección, y aunque Crowley mantuvo sus alas ocultas, Azirafel pudo sentir sus emociones fluyendo hacia él y mezclándose con las suyas en un circuito sinfín. Y le sorprendió notar que, entremezclada con la angustia y la vergüenza, había una profunda sensación de alivio.

«No es real, era mentira, no es real…».

Las palabras de Crowley, un murmullo que resonó en su mente, aliviaron igualmente al ángel, que susurró enseguida su respuesta:

«No es real, todo era mentira mi amor… nunca fue real…».

«No soy suyo…».

Azirafel lloró entonces, y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el pelo de Crowley mientras este llevaba sus temblorosas manos a su espalda para atraerlo hacia sí con desesperación.

«No, no lo eres, mi vida, no lo eres…».

Azirafel lo besó, lo abrazó y lo envolvió con aquello que sabía que era más poderoso que cualquier acto de justicia que pudiera llevar a cabo: su amor.

«Nunca lo fuiste».


	33. Capítulo 32

_Crowley no volvió a ver su cómoda habitación ni su suave y cálida cama de nuevo._

_Tal y como le había prometido, Gabriel lo arrastró de vuelta a la fría y oscura celda en donde había comenzado su calvario, y lo arrojó al suelo. La escasa protección de su ropa se desvaneció con un simple gesto de la mano del arcángel. Acto seguido, Gabriel sacó el látigo bendecido que no había tocado el cuerpo del demonio en meses y, para cuando hubo acabado, jadeando de cansancio y furioso, el suelo de piedra estaba empapado con la sangre de Crowley._

_—¿Qué me dices? —inquirió, exigente, tirando con brusquedad de la cabeza de Crowley._

_Casi sin poder respirar por la angustiosa agonía y miedo, Crowley balbució desesperado:_

_—L-lo… s-ssiento…_

_—No. —Gabriel le dio una bofetada con el revés de la mano y el demonio cayó al suelo. Tras patearle las costillas, por si acaso, le ordenó en voz baja y amenazadora—: Inténtalo otra vez._

_Confundido y atorado, Crowley susurró:_

_—¿Gra… gracias? —Aunque no podía imaginarse por qué debía estar agradecido._

_«Por la lección, furcia estúpida. ¡No ves que no das una! Te está enseñando a comportarte para que esto no te pase más…»._

_—No. —El puño de Gabriel le cruzó la cara y, entonces, lo agarró del pelo y le estampó la cara contra el cemento—. No puedes decir nada —gruñó—, ni una puta palabra sin mi permiso, furcia inútil. No quiero oírte decir ni mu._

_Crowley asintió en su agarre, mordiéndose el labio en su desesperación por mantenerse en silencio hasta que notó brotar la sangre._

_—Cuando yo entre por esa puerta… te quiero ver así —continuó diciendo Gabriel mientras lo pegaba aún más contra el suelo, arañándole la mejilla con la áspera roca— Te vas a tirar una temporada con la cara y las rodillas pegadas al suelo, como hacen las víboras mentirosas como tú… —Su voz se tornó peligrosamente suave y una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. La Altísima así lo dijo. Te has estado saliendo con la tuya mucho tiempo… Has olvidado tu lugar. Pero eso se va a acabar. A partir de ahora._

_A Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies. Él estaba bastante seguro del lugar que le correspondía y, sin embargo, la brusquedad de sus manos y la rabia incontrolada en la voz del arcángel revelaban la realidad de su situación: todo se había ido al garete en cuestión de segundos de forma inexplicable._

_Y había sido por su culpa._

_—Y si se te ocurre volver a mirarme a los ojos, cielo… —prosiguió Gabriel en voz baja y aterradoramente íntima. La mano que no estaba presionando su cara contra el suelo se deslizó hacia abajo, clavándole las uñas mientras recorría su espalda, que sangraba surcada de latigazos— te quemo los ojos. Para siempre. ¿Te queda claro?_

_Crowley vaciló; el pánico lo ahogaba y le impedía decidir si debía responder o no. Asintiendo apresuradamente, se tragó el llanto._

_Gabriel le soltó el pelo para estamparle la cara con saña contra el suelo. Inmediatamente después lo volvió a levantar hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Crowley cerró los ojos, desesperado, tratando de no mirar a su amo a los ojos sin querer._

_—Cuando te hago una pregunta —gruñó Gabriel en voz baja y furiosa sobre el oído de Crowley— espero una respuesta. ¿Te ha quedado claro?_

_—S-sssí, amo —gimoteó Crowley—. Ssí…_

_La voz de Gabriel volvió a suavizarse y la mano que tenía en su cabello se tornó engañosamente dulce._

_—¿Por qué te pasa esto, cielo?_

_El corazón de Crowley le martillaba en el pecho, aterrado, mientras su mente se afanaba en encontrar la respuesta correcta._

_Lo mejor era lo más sencillo._

_—Porque… he d-desobedecido —respondió con voz queda y entrecortada, con los ojos clavados en la camisa empapada de sangre del arcángel._

_—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —exigió saber Gabriel._

_—Mía —susurró de forma ronca el demonio mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro—. Lo ssiento…_

_—¡No he pedido tus disculpas de mierda! —le espetó él a la vez que su mano se retorcía en su cabellera y tiraba de ella hacia atrás con fuerza—. ¡Enséñame que estás arrepentido, joder!_

_Gabriel lo arrojó al suelo con desprecio y Crowley enseguida adoptó la postura que había descrito, con la frente pegada al suelo. Gabriel salió hecho una furia de la sala dando un portazo, y el demonio se encogió de miedo ante el sonido, sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse hasta pasado un rato._

_Durante las semanas que siguieron, Crowley intentó desesperadamente seguir las imposiciones de Gabriel. Intentó mostrarle que estaba arrepentido, intentó hacer cada cosa que le pedía y probar que podía hacer feliz a su amo…, pero parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal._

_Gabriel continuó con sus crueles y despiadadas pruebas, que ahora parecían haber pasado de tremendamente exigentes a imposibles, diseñadas para que fallara._

_«¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!»._

_No importaba que Gabriel acabara de darle una bofetada._

_«¿¡Pero tú me estás escuchando!?»._

_Crowley no podía comprender cómo podía confirmarle que estaba escuchando cuando no podía mirarlo ni hablar._

_Un día, Gabriel había esperado que Crowley le diera las gracias por haberle dado diez latigazos menos de lo prometido, y al no decir nada, le había dado veinte más. Al día siguiente, aterrado, después de haber musitado apenas un «gracias» por no haberle quitado la vista tras haber hecho contacto visual con él un breve instante, Gabriel lo molió a golpes y lo dejó medio inconsciente. A veces, una disculpa frenética por un descuido conllevaba un castigo mayor; otras, Gabriel se enfurecía por su ausencia._

_Crowley vivía en una confusión, angustia y terror constantes a despertar la ira de su amo, algo que ahora ocurría con demasiada facilidad y frecuencia. Se sentía absolutamente agotado, una sensación incrementada ahora por la falta de sueño, un hábito que había adquirido cuando estaba en la habitación, en la que se permitía dormir durante largos períodos en su suave cama._

_Pero ahora la cama se había esfumado, y con ella, el privilegio de dormir._

_Costaba mucho conciliar el sueño en la celda cuando solo contabas con superficies duras y frías, pero, con todo, el cansancio pudo con él y finalmente se quedó dormido._

_Una vez._

_Se despertó con el dolor agudo del puño de Gabriel, que le retorció el ala hasta que gritó y, entonces, el arcángel le propinó una sorda bofetada como castigo._

_—¿Te estabas echando una siestecita, cielo? —le dijo sarcástico mientras lo zarandeaba—. Pensaba que te había dejado claro cómo quería verte al entrar._

_Desorientado por el dolor y el sueño, Crowley atinó a balbucir una implorante disculpa. Pero no fue suficiente. Gabriel subió el collar a 09 y lo dejó así durante horas. Cuando por fin regresó para bajar los ajustes, respondió al sollozo agradecido y entrecortado de Crowley con una patada en la cara justo antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared._

_—Tú no necesitas dormir —le dijo como si le estuviera enseñando algo tremendamente evidente a un niño particularmente estúpido—. Así que no vas a dormir. Como te pille durmiendo otra vez… lo subo al 10. Y últimamente estoy tan ocupado que puede que incluso se me olvide venir a echar un vistazo._

_—Ssí, amo —sollozó Crowley con una mezcla de miedo y alivio—. Lo-lo ssiento…_

_Gabriel aceptó su disculpa esa vez y dejó que se derrumbara sobre el suelo, donde rápidamente el demonio volvió a adoptar la postura que, a su juicio, más agradaría a su amo. Las reglas cambiaban a cada momento según el estado de ánimo del arcángel, y nunca en beneficio de Crowley._

_Pero no importaba. Siempre era su culpa._

_Si no hubiera desobedecido y fallado la prueba ante el arcángel Miguel, ninguna de estas pruebas más pequeñas, a cada cual más tortuosa y despiadada que la anterior, serían necesarias._

_Tenía suerte de que su amo no le hubiera arrebatado los ojos o las alas todavía._

_Aunque faltó poco._

_Los días en los que Gabriel no lo ponía a prueba eran todavía peores. Esos días, lo llevaba a la sala donde estaban las cadenas y tras un chasquido de sus dedos, Crowley ya no podía andar. Entones, se arrastraba hasta su lugar entre las cadenas y se las colocaba obedientemente en las alas, maltrechas y adoloridas desde la última vez, y la vez anterior a esa. Gabriel ya no lo sanaba, no hasta que veía que Crowley ya no sentía nada._

_Y claro, eso no lo podía consentir. Al final, cada pocos días lo curaba, pero solo para poder empezar de nuevo y que pudiera sentirlo._

_Gabriel no ofreció atarle las muñecas y la primera y única vez que permitió que Crowley se lo pidiera, se negó._

_—Quizás ese es el problema, que te lo he puesto muy fácil. —Cogió el ala atada de Crowley y tiró con fuerza para acercarlo y susurrarle en voz baja y amenazadora—: Vas a estarte quietecito sin necesidad de que te ate. Porque te lo digo yo. Y porque como no mantengas los putos brazos bajados… te los parto. —Una sonrisa fría y despiadada—. Seguro que eso ayuda._

_El primer par de sesiones acabó con las alas de Crowley en agonía y con, al menos, otra extremidad rota. Después de aquello, consiguió evitar tocarse las alas, aun cuando tuviera que clavarse las uñas en los costados hasta que sangraba._

_—¿Ves? —susurró Gabriel en su oído justo antes de besarle la sien, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos con ternura por su húmero y enmarañado cabello—. Ya vas aprendiendo._

_Crowley sollozó de gratitud por el leve elogio y la suave caricia._

_Y, aparte de las constantes pruebas y los castigos por sus fracasos, Gabriel continuó forzándolo casi diariamente. Crowley se esforzaba todo lo que podía por someterse a cada violación, por no forcejear o encogerse siquiera…; de llorar en silencio, sin dejar que un quejido escapara sus labios._

_Y finalmente, todo ese esfuerzo consiguió rebajar la severidad de sus castigos. Finalmente, Gabriel comenzó a intercalarlos con las más leves muestras de afecto: una caricia para aliviar el dolor punzante de una bofetada; un «muy bien, cielo, así mejor» susurrado con suavidad justo después de insidiosas amenazas e insultos… Hasta que, finalmente, Crowley hubo conseguido que sus intentos de obediencia alcanzaran casi la perfección._

_Y así llegó el día en que Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y Crowley se encontró a sí mismo vestido de nuevo._

_—Enhorabuena. Te has ganado una segunda oportunidad._

_Crowley sintió su estómago encogerse de terror, porque por mucho que quisiera complacer a su amo, por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo todo bien… si debía enfrentarse a una prueba igual a la anterior, fracasaría sin duda._

_Lo que no podía haber imaginado nunca tras abandonar su celda —de pie por primera vez después de semanas y temiendo el momento en que escuchara mentar el nombre de Azirafel—, era que estaba a escasos minutos de volver a ver al ángel._

_Y que ya nunca volvería a su oscura y fría celda de nuevo._

****

Con sus preguntas y emociones agotadas por el momento, Crowley se quedó dormido en los brazos de Azirafel. Teniendo aún mucho trabajo pendiente, este se desembarazó de la durmiente figura del demonio, cogió la luz nocturna que se había quedado a los pies de la cama y la colocó entre los brazos de Crowley con delicadeza antes de taparlo con una suave manta.

Aún no había atravesado el umbral de la puerta cuando la alarma sonó en su cabeza, advirtiéndole de que algo sobrenatural se encontraba cerca de la librería. Casi al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo consciente de aquel hecho, lo que significaba que quienquiera que fuera ese visitante, lo más probable es que no fuera Gabriel.

Dirigió una mirada preocupada a Crowley, pero la alarma no pareció haberlo despertado.

Sigiloso, Azirafel bajó hasta la tienda y alcanzó el final de las escaleras justo cuando alguien picó a la puerta de forma breve y enérgica. Al abrirla encontró al arcángel Miguel de pie frente a él, algo que no le extrañó: que un ángel reclamara santuario era un asunto de carácter público y oficial del que probablemente el Cielo tuviera constancia a esas alturas.

—Hola, Azirafel —dijo ella con una sonrisa educada y vagamente agradable.

—Hola. —La suya fue gélida.

—¿Me vas a invitar a entrar? —preguntó.

—No tengo intención. —La sonrisa de Azirafel no flaqueó.

Después de todo, Miguel era el arcángel guerrero. No le costaría mucho hacerles daño a él y a Crowley sin tener siquiera que recurrir a un milagro.

La sonrisa de Miguel menguó ligeramente y, entonces, suspiró.

—Solo quiero hablar.

—Pues habla.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro fue consciente de que solo unos días antes no se le habría ocurrido pensar siquiera en hablarle de esa forma a ningún arcángel que no fuera Gabriel. Ahora, sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar e investigar, y volver a pensar otra vez. Se había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles en su mente; había repasado la jerarquía del Cielo, con su política e intrincado funcionamiento, y había llegado a una conclusión que ponía en jaque su lealtad a todo aquel que, bueno, que no fuera Crowley:

Alguien tuvo que saberlo.

Y de todos aquellos que Azirafel había considerado, Miguel era la más probable.

—De acuerdo —accedió, y la leve tirantez que se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios fue la única indicación de que aquella descortesía la había ofendido—. Has reclamado santuario… innecesariamente, creo. Me gustaría saber por qué sientes que es necesario.

—Y a mí me gustaría saber qué es lo que sabes sobre la actividad reciente del arcángel Gabriel —replicó de forma seca.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente en fingida confusión.

—¿Concerniente a…?

—El demonio Crowley —espetó Azirafel, impacientándose con sus evasivas—. ¿Qué sabes sobre lo que le ha hecho Gabriel?

Miguel suspiró y desvió la mirada un instante, prueba suficiente de su culpabilidad a ojos de Azirafel.

—El demonio Crowley fue apresado y estuvo cautivo en el Cielo como parte de un proyecto altamente confidencial, Azirafel. Me temo que no puedo decirte con qué propósito.

—Porque el propósito era… que pensabais que me iba a incriminar —supuso Azirafel con cautela.

Le sorprendió cuando el arcángel dejó escapar una suave y oscura risa.

—Azirafel, esto es mucho más grande que tú.

El ángel frunció el ceño.

—Pero a se lo estuvo interrogando sobre su relación conmigo.

—Al principio —concedió Miguel con un breve movimiento de cabeza—. Necesitábamos saber… a quién era leal. Pero no era realmente por ti, sino más bien por su potencial para… —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos un instante—. No. No voy a discutir esto contigo, Azirafel. —Volvió a dirigir su mirada al ángel y entornó los ojos ligeramente—. Pero… sí que confirmas que hay una relación para empezar.

—Sí. —El ángel sostuvo su mirada, calladamente desafiante—. ¿Quieres que crea que eso es algo que el Cielo perdonaría sin más?

Ella se calló un momento.

—No —admitió al fin—. Claramente, tus prioridades y tu lealtad han quedado… comprometidas. Y siendo sincera, Azirafel, ese es un asunto que tendremos que tratar. Pero créeme cuando te digo que desde el mismo principio esto ha estado motivado por algo mucho mayor que un simple caso de confraternización. Y… si estuvieras dispuesto a entregar al demonio al que estás dando asilo… entonces, puede que… —Ondeó una mano de forma vaga— quede en una degradación temporal, un tirón de orejas por un crimen menor…

La furia estalló en el interior de Azirafel ante tal sugerencia.

—El santuario es más por su protección que por la mía —espetó—. No voy a permitir que os lo llevéis de nuevo. ¿Tú eres consciente de lo que Gabriel le ha hecho?

—Es un demonio, Azirafel. —La voz de Miguel sonaba sosegada, pero ligeramente a la defensiva al mismo tiempo; sus ojos destellaban severos, casi desafiantes—. Él no tiene los mismos derechos que tú y yo. Gabriel tenía un objetivo específico en sus interacciones con Crowley, así que se le concedieron ciertas… libertades.

—Ah. —Azirafel asintió con la mirada gélida y la mandíbula apretada por la rabia—. ¿Libertades como la violación?

Una sensación de puro asco lo invadió al decir en voz alta aquellas palabras y darse cuenta de que se las estaba dirigiendo a una embajadora del Cielo, una sierva de la Todopoderosa, que se hallaba de pie frente a él, tratando de justificar las acciones de Gabriel bajo el pretexto de un propósito mayor. Su fe, mancillada y quebrantada, le pesaba en el estómago como una piedra, y suponía una agónica sensación de pérdida en la que no podía centrarse ahora, porque esto no se trataba de lo que él había perdido.

Esto se trataba de lo que le había sido arrebatado, arrancado por la fuerza, a Crowley.

A Miguel pareció sorprenderle verdaderamente la revelación de Azirafel; sus ojos, abiertos en expresión de asombro, estaban clavados en los suyos en lugar de apartados y teñidos por la culpa como había esperado.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué estas…?

—Pues que esa es precisamente el tipo de «libertades» que se tomó Gabriel. —Azirafel se la quedó mirando con las cejas arqueadas, aguardando su respuesta.

—No. —Frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza—. No, él habría… sin duda el demonio le habría dicho algo a alguien…

—No, no lo habría hecho —le informó Azirafel—, porque Gabriel amenazó con matarme si Crowley decía algo. —Hizo una pausa un instante para dejar que asimilara aquello antes de continuar, frío y calladamente furioso—: Por si te seguías preguntando a quién era leal. Es leal a mí, y esa amenaza bastó para asegurar su silencio.

Miguel miró por encima de él ligeramente en silencio con los ojos desorbitados.

—Amenazar de muerte a otro ángel, un compañero, que no ha sido condenado por ningún crimen… ¿Es esa otra táctica aceptable?

Por fin Miguel pareció encontrar la voluntad para hablar y, entonces, miró a Azirafel a los ojos de nuevo con solemnidad.

—Azirafel, te puedo asegurar que tales acciones no han contado con el consentimiento del Cielo.

—¿Y manipular el tiempo? —volvió a replicar el ángel, sin darle tiempo a que se recompusiera o se preparara.

Aquello también la cogió desprevenida.

—¿Cómo? Eso no es posible.

—Lo es. —Azirafel, que se mostraba muy tranquilo, notó cómo su seguridad la inquietaba—. Gabriel ha estado más de un año echando «horas extra» en este proyecto confidencial tuyo. Tiempo que ha usado de formas que estoy bastante seguro no estaban aprobadas. Mira los registros de datos de ese vil collar que le pusisteis a Crowley y compruébalo por ti misma.

Miguel se encontraba visiblemente turbada a esas alturas.

—Ten por seguro que voy a investigar estas acusaciones de inmediato, Azirafel. Yo no tenía constancia de esto. —Hizo una pausa, vacilante—. Me ayudaría poder… hablar con el demonio…

Una chispa de indignación protectora estalló con fuerza en el pecho de Azirafel. Unos instantes antes había estado ofreciéndole casi una completa absolución a cambio de entregarle a Crowley. El ángel se acercó más al umbral de la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a la librería para que le fuera físicamente imposible entrar. El tono de su voz era gélido, peligroso:

—Eso no va a pasar.

Miguel se mantuvo en silencio un momento, asintiendo. Luego ladeó la cabeza y volvió a hacer un gesto, apuntando a algo que había detrás, en la librería.

—¿Y no crees que eso debería decidirlo él?

Azirafel se dio la vuelta y su corazón se aceleró con alarma al ver a Crowley de pie en la base de las escaleras, observando con expresión recelosa. Su pelo y su ropa estaban desaliñados de haber dormido, pero sus manos temblaban y se aferraban al pasamanos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Ven aquí, Crowley. —Las palabras eran calladas y, aunque Miguel no las había expresado como una amenaza, sí que eran claramente una orden.

Azirafel se enfureció al instante.

Como si tuviera derecho a dirigirse a él.

Sin embargo, Crowley obedeció, aflojando el agarre mortal que ejercía sobre el pasamanos con esfuerzo evidente y aproximándose a la puerta con paso vacilante. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba su vientre y tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. Temblaba visiblemente y Azirafel se percató con horror de que parecía a punto de arrodillarse.

Interceptándolo rápidamente, lo tomó por los brazos con suavidad para estabilizarlo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando Crowley se encogió ante el contacto.

—Mírame, amor —dijo con voz queda—. Mírame.

Crowley dirigió su mirada al rostro del ángel. Se encontraba al borde del pánico, con los ojos llorosos, el semblante pálido y los labios temblorosos.

—Estás a salvo —susurró Azirafel—. Tranquilo, estás a salvo…

Crowley asintió, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, pero aún temblaba, aún se tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

—¿Crowley? —La voz de Miguel era suave y comprensiva—. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Nadie va a hacerte daño. ¿Hablas conmigo?

Al oír su voz, los ojos de Crowley se abrieron de pronto y se dirigieron hacia ella, pero sin llegar a mirarla a los ojos directamente. Una rabia cegadora surgió en el interior de Azirafel y le dedicó una gélida mirada al arcángel mientras ella continuaba hablando pacientemente y con suavidad.

—Azirafel me ha estado contando algunas cosas bastante perturbadoras sobre ti y… Gabriel. Y quería… Estoy segura de que debe de haber un malentendido. Me gustaría aclarar las cosas, si me contaras…

Conforme hablaba, Azirafel llegó a sentir físicamente cómo Crowley se iba alejando del sonido de su voz, cómo sus hombros se encogían y su mirada se mantenía clavada en el suelo.

—Ven aquí —repitió con una nota autoritaria en la voz.

Para horror de Azirafel, Crowley dio un automático paso al frente.

Azirafel lo cogió por los brazos con firmeza para detenerlo y girarlo para que quedara fuera de la vista del arcángel.

—Mírame —repitió con callada insistencia—, Crowley.

Crowley obedeció y Azirafel no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo perturbador que era aquello y de cómo podría haber evitado expresar sus palabras como una orden. Con la mirada histérica de Crowley centrada en él, llevó una mano para tocarle la mejilla con ternura, agradecido y aliviado cuando el demonio se movió abruptamente hacia él y rodeó su cintura con sus temblorosos brazos, aferrándose a él mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del ángel.

Sin importarle el interesado público que tenía delante, Azirafel le dio un suave beso a Crowley en la sien y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Ella también te hizo daño?

Crowley negó con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Azirafel antes de levantarla de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si estuviera batallando con la dolorosa arremetida de sus recuerdos. Su voz era baja, dubitativa, cuando se aventuró a responder:

—Aunque… lo sabía. Lo permitió, estaba allí.

—No —objetó Miguel alarmada, acercándose todo lo que pudo a la barrera situada en la puerta—. Nunca tuve constancia de ninguna… violación carnal o de nada de naturaleza sexual…

—Pero lo sabías.

Inesperadamente, Crowley alzó la voz y la aflicción de su voz hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas a Azirafel. El demonio ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en la dirección del arcángel, aunque aún seguía sin atreverse a mirarla directamente. La angustiada acusación había detenido sus palabras y casi le habían parado el corazón a Azirafel, pero ninguno fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que continuar escuchando a Crowley.

—Tú… mirabas. Cuando hizo que m-me cortara y sangrara para ti. —Las palabras eran como un sollozo que crecía desde su garganta, e incluso Miguel hizo una mueca ante el sonido—. Aun sabiendo lo que me haría…

Confundido, Azirafel frunció el ceño, y ladeó su cabeza para tratar de mirarlo a los ojos. Crowley simplemente ondeó una temblorosa e indefensa mano en la dirección general del collar y, de repente, horrorizado, Azirafel lo entendió.

—Hice todo lo que él me pidió, todo lo que tú me pediste, pero vosotros queríais… queríais que lo entregara, pero yo no lo hice… y como no lo hice, ya no importaba, y entonces, tú dijiste que había fallado y él…, él… —Presa del pánico, Crowley fue alzando la voz a medida que recordaba hasta que, de pronto, se detuvo, incapaz de continuar, y se giró para esconderse en el abrazo de Azirafel.

—¿Qué? —Miguel frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza—. No, no fallaste, estábamos contentos…

Crowley se encogió violentamente contra él y Azirafel perdió la paciencia.

—Estabais contentos. —Su voz sonó peligrosamente callada y tembló con una furia apenas contenida. Con cuidado, se desembarazó con suavidad de los brazos de Crowley y lo puso detrás de él al tiempo que el ángel avanzó veloz hacia el arcángel, que dio un paso atrás muy a su pesar en cuanto Azirafel llegó al límite de la barrera—. ¿Que estabais contentos, dices? —rugió Azirafel—. ¿Con la destrucción y el sufrimiento de otro ser vivo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es un demonio? ¡No es un puto animal! ¡Ni a un animal le habríais hecho tal cosa! ¡Por Dios  
Santo! ¿Pero qué os pasa?

La mirada de Miguel estaba fija en el suelo que tenía delante y la culpa se reflejaba en su rostro, por fin.

—Azirafel…

—¡Él fue uno de nosotros una vez! —continuó Azirafel, extendiendo su brazo hacia Crowley, furioso y con el corazón roto, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro—. ¿¡Por qué!?

Miró a Crowley, preocupado de que su rabia estuviera haciendo más mal que bien, pero el demonio estaba ahí de pie, con un brazo enroscado sobre su vientre, observando a Miguel con una pregunta en sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, finalmente fijos en los de ella, mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con la mirada gacha y apartada.

—Se merece una respuesta —afirmó Azirafel con la voz temblorosa y controlada apenas tras haber retomado el aliento—. Merece saber por qué a ese monstruo se le ha permitido hacer lo que ha hecho.

—No puedo responder a tus preguntas —declaró Miguel al final, callada y apagada—. Es… confidencial.

Azirafel maldijo entre dientes y en su frustración se dio la vuelta durante un instante antes de volver a hacerle frente, con los ojos llenos de furia. Ella miraba por encima de su hombro a Crowley con expresión implorante y culpable.

—A mí no me constaba —insistió—. No todo.

Crowley sostuvo su mirada un momento, asintiendo lentamente antes de desviar la mirada.

—Pues entonces solo te constaban las torturas —dijo sin entonación alguna y en voz baja por el agotamiento—. Y la esclavitud. Si eso es todo…

—El-el entrenamiento —persistió ella— tenía un propósito. Puedes pensar que es injusto, y no te culpo, pero se avecina una guerra… —Se calló por un instante, conteniendo su propia frustración antes de continuar—: Pero… las amenazas de muerte a Azirafel, cualquier tipo de… violación íntima que Gabriel pudiera haber cometido…, todas las formas en las que esto parece haberse convertido en una especie de venganza personal por su parte, a mí no me constaba. Al Cielo no le constaba. Eso tenlo por seguro. —Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Azirafel, y su voz se tiñó de una nota implorante cuando dijo—: Tenedlo por seguro.

Azirafel se la quedó mirando un momento, impertérrito.

—¿Quieres seguir hablando con ella, Crowley? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Puede que tenga respuestas, pero no parece inclinada a compartirlas.

—No. —dijo Crowley en un murmullo apenas audible, y se dio la vuelta con un pesado suspiro y las manos en la cabeza—. No, no…

Miguel dirigió su mirada con urgencia a Azirafel.

—Azirafel…

Él le devolvió una gélida y frágil sonrisa.

—Adiós.

Con un gesto de su mano, cerró la puerta dando un portazo y echó la llave, dándose la vuelta y cerrando aprisa la distancia entre él y su demonio, que inmediatamente se volvió para mirarlo y se dejó envolver agradecido por los brazos de su ángel.


	34. Capítulo 33

Cuando Crowley bajó por las escaleras de la librería estaba convencido de que encontraría a Gabriel esperando en la puerta.

La alarma sonando en su cabeza, que avisaba de la presencia de un ente sobrenatural, lo fue sacando lentamente del sueño, pero en cuanto su mente aturullada registró del significado del sonido, se despertó completamente, sobresaltado por el pánico. Le sorprendió descubrir que el tiempo continuaba fluyendo con normalidad y que Azirafel estaba en la puerta hablando con el arcángel Miguel; sin embargo, y de forma sorprendente, darse cuenta de que no era Gabriel quien había venido de visita, no amainó sus temores.

Tan solo el sonido de su voz —sosegado, calladamente autoritario y completamente en control— lo retrotrajo a la sala en donde lo habían obligado a arrodillarse ante ella, a abrirse el brazo y a obedecer cada orden que le había dado salvo una. Lo retrotrajo a ese momento, a esa fatídica prueba que no había pasado, y todos los momentos de terror sobrecogedor y sufrimiento que habían seguido.

Con los brazos del ángel rodeándolo y la calidez reconfortante de sus ojos, le costaba menos recordar que no tenía que obedecerla, no aquí, en la seguridad del hogar que compartía con él.

Poco a poco, el pánico que sentía Crowley remitió y fue sustituido rápidamente por la furia conforme Miguel continuaba con sus titubeos para tratar de quitarse responsabilidad. Como si no se hubiera quedado mirando, con semblante impasible y crítico, mientras Gabriel lo torturaba y aterrorizaba para su aprobación. Como si no hubiera visto los recientes moratones que marcaban su rostro cada vez que entraba a la oficina de Gabriel y lo encontraba trabajando a los pies del arcángel.

De pronto, Miguel ya no le pareció tan intimidante.

Le pareció… ruin. Engañosa. Débil.

En el abrazo protector de Azirafel, Crowley se sintió lo bastante seguro como para dejar al descubierto su hipocresía, y experimentó una cierta satisfacción al comprobar que sus palabras hacían mella en su armadura revestida de una beata autocomplacencia, y que la obligaban a sentir algo más que frío desapego y falsa comprensión.

Y, con todo, Miguel siguió insistiendo en su inocencia y la del Cielo… y a Crowley entonces todo le pareció inútil y, de repente, se sintió muy, muy cansado.

Sintió las piernas débiles, como si no pudieran soportar el peso de su cuerpo; pero no importaba, porque apenas hubo registrado aquel pensamiento cuando los robustos brazos de Azirafel lo envolvieron, acercándolo a él y haciendo soportable el peso de su agotamiento. Pensaba que lo había estado sobrellevando bastante bien hasta el momento en que el primer sollozo desgarrador trepó desde el fondo de su garganta. Las lágrimas lo siguieron, surcando su rostro y humedeciendo la camisa de Azirafel. Sus temblorosos dedos se aferraban a ambos lados de la camisa de Azirafel y su cuerpo entero temblaba de cansancio.

—Ya está —murmuró Azirafel; su voz era un arrullo bajo y reconfortante contra su oído. Una cálida mano descansaba sobre la nuca de Crowley, y la otra rodeaba firmemente su cintura—. Sshh, amor, ya está…

Y, entonces, las alas de Azirafel lo cubrieron también y un suave destello de calidez y paz fluyó a su alrededor. Sin mover el brazo con el que envolvía a Crowley, Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y, tras una veloz ráfaga de aire, de pronto, ya no se encontraban en la librería, sino en el sofá del piso de arriba. Las alas de Azirafel no se movieron ni un milímetro; su peso cálido y reconfortante continuó cubriendo la figura temblorosa del demonio, arropándolo.

—Qué valiente y fuerte has sido, mi vida —La voz de Azirafel era callada y feroz en su oído; sus labios, suaves cuando se posaron sobre él, besando su cabello—. Cómo te has enfrentado a ella.

Crowley simplemente dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Azirafel y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con la forma en que los dedos del ángel se deslizaban por su cabello, con el tacto suave de sus alas, con el cálido resplandor de su gracia cerca de él, tan cerca que colmaba su ser. Permanecieron así largo rato, tumbados en silencio, hasta que su pulso se ralentizó y los últimos retazos de su pánico y confusión se fueron desvaneciendo conforme escuchaba el ligero candor de la voz de Azirafel. Finalmente, sus lentas y tranquilizadoras palabras se disiparon también, y ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

—Perdón por haberte dicho que me miraras —dijo Azirafel con un tono suave y ligeramente arrepentido.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio y se alegró de que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados y apartados del ángel.

—Claro, porque mirar a mi ángel con esos ojazos azules y esa cara tan bonita cuesta mucho. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Su voz sonó lo más casual y sarcástica posible estando ronca por el llanto.

Azirafel estuvo callado un momento, acariciando aún el cabello de Crowley, al que le dio un suave beso antes de decir:

—No tienes por qué hacer lo que te diga.

—Lo sé —susurró Crowley; el cariz juguetón de sus palabras se había esfumado.

—O lo que ellos digan —La voz de Azirafel se volvió dura como el acero—. Ninguno de ellos. Nunca.

—Lo sé —repitió Crowley, con un dolor sordo en su pecho.

Ya no tenía miedo —no aquí, en esta habitación, en este sofá, entre los brazos de su ángel donde sabía que estaba seguro—, pero sus pensamientos lo atormentaban a medida que su mente se ralentizaba lo bastante para reproducir las palabras del arcángel. El demonio se incorporó a regañadientes y Azirafel se movió con él, cambiando de postura para que Crowley pudiera apoyarse sobre su hombro en lugar de recostarse sobre su cuerpo. Sus alas se movieron también, una quedó descansando sobre la parte de atrás del sofá, y la otra quedó extendida sobre Crowley, cubriéndolo como si se tratara de una manta cálida y aterciopelada.

—Ella dijo… que no se trataba de ti —dijo Crowley frunciendo el ceño con confusión—. No lo entiendo, él dijo que… que había fa-fallado la prueba, porque no te…

Se detuvo sintiendo de pronto la boca demasiado seca como para continuar conforme la imagen de la expresión de Gabriel en aquel momento cruzó su mente: el momento en que ambos supieron que no había más opción para él que fracasar. Los ojos de Azirafel, muy abiertos y profundos, escudriñaron al demonio con preocupación.

—Porque no me entregaste. ¿Tú les dijiste que… que habías fracasado intentando seducirme?

Crowley asintió y cerró los ojos ante el ardor de sus recuerdos.

—Y no te creyeron —concluyó Azirafel, elevando una mano para tocar con suavidad el cabello de Crowley—. Vida mía —susurró, apoyando la cabeza de Crowley contra su hombro y besándola con ternura—, cuánto has sufrido por protegerme.

—Pero… creo que ella sí que me creyó —afirmó Crowley, levantando la cabeza lo justo para mirar a Azirafel con el ceño fruncido—. Él me dijo que había fallado, pero Miguel acaba de decir que no fue así. Ha dicho… que estaban contentos. Así que…, si esto no va de incriminarte a ti, entonces… ¿por qué? —Volteó el rostro en el hombro de Azirafel, enroscando un brazo sobre el pecho de su ángel, y en un susurro roto, inquirió—: ¿Por qué me han hecho esto?

Azirafel permaneció en silencio durante un rato y, cuando habló, sus palabras sonaron cuidadosamente sosegadas y serenas:

—¿Crees que podrías hablarme de la prueba, vida? Si no puedes, no te preocupes lo más mínimo.

La verdad es que Crowley no quería hablar de eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para no pensar en ello. Los recuerdos, vívidos y sensoriales, inundaban ya su mente… y si de alguna forma Azirafel podía darles un sentido que a él se le había escapado…, si él podía ayudarle a entender…

—Ellos… te obligaron a herirte.

Crowley se incorporó levemente, levantando la cabeza pesadamente, y dio un profundo suspiro.

—Solo fueron un par de cortecitos —dijo—. Eso no fue lo peor, eso pude soportarlo. Lo peor fue… el castigo de después. Ellos querían que me cortara, aun sabiendo que el collar se activaría cuando lo hiciera.

La boca de Azirafel se tensó y sus ojos se encendieron de furia. Su tono se mantuvo cuidadosamente calmo.

—Pero tú… sabías que lo haría. ¿Gabriel ya te había obligado a herirte antes?

Crowley cerró los ojos un instante, tragó saliva lentamente, y entonces, miró al ángel a los ojos.

—No.

El demonio tuvo que apartar la mirada para no ver el desconsuelo en los ojos del ángel.

—Pensé que ya no volvería a verte nunca más—susurró, culpable—. Pensé que lo único que quedaba…, que ya no habría más qu-que él, y no… n-no pude…

—No, Crowley. —La voz de Azirafel era cortante y temblaba, y Crowley se encogió ligeramente ante el sonido. Cuando la mano del ángel tocó su rostro, él alzó la mirada, preparado para su ira, pero solo encontró amor—. Ni se te ocurra avergonzarte ni por un segundo de haber perdido la esperanza…, no después de cómo te la arrebató. —La mirada de Azirafel, feroz y desafiante, hizo frente a la culpabilidad de Crowley—. No fue culpa tuya.

La intensidad del amor y convicción con el que dijo aquel fue tan fuerte que Crowley casi lo creyó.

El demonio miró hacia arriba, al techo. Dando un profundo suspiro, centró sus pensamientos en el tema que, de los dos disponibles, le pareció el que menos le haría desmoronarse: la prueba.

Crowley pensó que estaba logrando mantener la compostura de forma bastante admirable mientras describía la prueba a Azirafel: las órdenes básicas que Gabriel le había dado, y su obediencia intachable; la sumisión que había demostrado incluso ante amenazas de muerte por parte de su amo; y, finalmente, el momento que podía sentir aún ahora… la daga en su mano, contra su piel, el ardor gélido del corte que sabía que no sería nada comparado con el violento castigo del collar.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando tuvo que parar para contener las náuseas ante la sensación de terror intenso en su pecho que acompañaba al recuerdo. El brazo de Azirafel sobre sus hombros y la suave calidez de su ala cubriéndolo suponían un alivio que lo calma, y su silenciosa paciencia lo reconfortaba. Crowley se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento hasta que estuvo listo para continuar:

—Me… me obligó a que me cortara otra vez. Con el collar estando activo. Él quería probar que… podía obedecer incluso aunque estuviera sufriendo. Sin importar qué. Hacer lo que él dijera, s-sin pensarlo dos veces. Y… lo hice. —Una leve y amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Lo hice y ella ha dicho que lo hice bien. Y entonces…, preguntó por ti.

Azirafel le dio un beso en la sien y sus dedos acariciaron lentamente el pelo de su nuca. Crowley cerró los ojos un instante, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en aquella sensación tranquilizadora en lugar de en el terror del recuerdo.

—Gabriel se marchó de la sala con ellos durante unos minutos y… cuando regresó… dijo que no la había pasado. Después de eso, él… —Desvió la mirada, tragándose el nudo en la garganta—. Fue horrible. Fue el período en que peor lo pasé estando allí.

Volvió a mirar a Azirafel; su ángel era una visión borrosa y brillante a través de las lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos, que se iba aclarando al parpadear. Azirafel lo observaba atentamente, y el dolor de sus ojos no logró enmascarar la feroz furia protectora que se reflejó en ellos. Crowley sintió su corazón henchido de cariño, consuelo, alivio, y de un amor tan intenso que dolía mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de Azirafel, posaba su rostro sobre su cuello y susurraba de forma ronca y agradecida:

—Y entonces tú viniste a por mí.

Azirafel, como siempre, supo lo que Crowley necesitaba, y simplemente se quedó abrazándolo durante un rato, tranquilizándolo con lentas y dulces caricias y mimos, y besos suaves y ligeros como plumas en su cabello, en su frente.

—Ya estás a salvo —susurró—. Nunca más vas a volver ahí.

Y Crowley cerró los ojos y se permitió a sí mismo sentirlo, entregarse al alivio de creer la promesa que le hacía su ángel.

Azirafel esperó un momento antes de romper el silencio, con la voz teñida de arrepentimiento cuando al fin habló:

—Creo… que sé cuál era su plan.

Crowley elevó su cabeza de nuevo de forma reticente, escudriñando el rostro del ángel. El semblante de Azirafel era una máscara de gélida ira, una especie de desprecio que surgía del conocimiento. Crowley lo observaba, aguardando en silencio a que continuara.

—A lo largo de los años, he escuchado varias veces a Miguel y a otros de su entorno hablar sobre una guerra venidera con el Infierno y de las… ventajas que podría reportar el tener a… «alguien dentro», por así decirlo.

—A alguien dentro… del Infierno. —La voz de Crowley era plana, dubitativa—. Un demonio… en su bando.

Azirafel asintió.

—Y en estos últimos años ha habido… rumores. Nada sólido. Solo… habladurías. Se trataba de hacer que uno de los agentes del Infierno trabajara para el Cielo. Algo a lo que he oído llamar «Proyecto Troya».

Una carcajada incrédula y casi histérica se escapó de los labios del demonio, y Azirafel lo miró alarmado. Él simplemente meneó la cabeza lentamente con un cansado suspiro.

—Solo a una panda de ángeles ignorantes y con ninguna conexión con la humanidad se les ocurriría llamar de esa forma a una operación militar altamente secreta. Aunque les va al pelo. Menudos gilipollas.

Azirafel no pareció ofenderse; a estas alturas, Crowley estaba bastante seguro de que más o menos compartía la misma opinión que él sobre los ángeles. Aunque las arrugas que fruncían su ceño revelaban que parecía algo confuso.

—Creo que es una referencia al caballo de Troya del mito griego…

—Sí, ya… —La sonrisa de Crowley se desvaneció. Su voz perdió el tono humorístico y adquirió uno mucho más sombrío—. Supongo que Gabriel malinterpretó el significado del nombre.

Azirafel ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundido aún.

—Me parece que no te entiendo, amor.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Crowley desviando la mirada—, él tampoco lo habría entendido. —Tomó aire y continuó—: Entonces, estás diciendo que la idea era coger a un demonio y… entrenarlo para que fuera un caballo de Troya…, un espía.

—Eso es lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento —dijo Azirafel con una mueca pesarosa y asintiendo despacio—. Aunque nunca me imaginé que lo harían de este modo. Supuse que la idea era encontrar a un demonio que ya estuviera más o menos en consonancia con el Cielo.

—Pues me podrían haber preguntado amablemente —coincidió Crowley mientras jugueteaba de forma taciturna con el dobladillo de su camisa. Cuando Azirafel le dedicó una mirada sorprendida e inquisitiva, él se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose algo cohibido—. Nunca he estado muy convencido de la política de partido del Infierno.

Azirafel consideró aquello un instante.

—Tenían esas fotos —razonó— y podrían haberlas usado de forma diferente: ofrecernos protección a cambio de tus servicios.

Crowley asintió.

—Y lo habría aceptado —dijo en voz baja.

Azirafel suspiró y estrechó a Crowley contra sí.

—No entiendo por qué han pasado directamente a los trabajos forzados y el cautiverio.

Crowley tragó saliva despacio, sintiendo que el escozor de las lágrimas regresaba a sus ojos. La cálida seguridad de los brazos del ángel envolviéndolo no lo estaban ayudando precisamente a controlar sus emociones. Emitió sus palabras sin entonación y con resentimiento.

—Porque para qué tener a un agente doble que podría pegarles la puñalada igualmente a ellos cuando pueden tener a alguien tan destrozado como para atreverse a hacer nada…

Crowley sintió una súbita oleada de rabia de Azirafel, pero no le dio miedo. Al contrario, se encontró a sí mismo apegándose al intenso calor que emanaba, encontrando consuelo en él.

Le hacía sentirse seguro.

—Pero no tiene sentido —persistió Azirafel con una nota de frustración—. ¿Qué iban a hacer, enviarte al Infierno con eso puesto y esperar que nadie se diera cuenta?

Los dedos de Crowley se elevaron para acariciar su cuello, justo debajo del collar. Estuvo callado un momento, reflexionando sobre la pregunta.

—No —concluyó con suavidad al final—, no iban a hacer eso.

Casi pudo ver la expresión pensativa de Azirafel.

—No lo entiendo.

—Para cuando me hubieran enviado… no creo que pensaran que lo necesitara ya.

Crowley sintió la conmoción de Azirafel, no solo a través de su conexión, sino en la forma en que su cuerpo y sus manos se quedaron completamente quietas. Él se quedó en silencio, dejando que Azirafel asimilara sus palabras, y que sus recuerdos se filtraran lentamente desde todos los rincones de su mente.

Se acordó de que los recados que Gabriel le mandaba hacer lo habían acercado al ascensor que llevaba a la Tierra y de que, aun así, nunca había considerado echar a correr hasta él; de las horas que había pasado con la cara pegada a la fría y áspera piedra por si Gabriel volvía por casualidad; de la cálida sensación reconfortante y de las lágrimas de alivio y gratitud cuando el arcángel lo tocaba y le decía lo bueno que era y lo contento que estaba con él.

Crowley reprimió un escalofrío y se giró hacia el abrazo de su ángel, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acurrucándose contra él. Alargó un brazo lo justo para tirar ligeramente del ala del ángel hacia abajo y Azirafel dejó escapar un leve y afectuoso sonido de acuerdo mientras la cambiaba de posición para que cubriera a Crowley más completamente. Este cerró los ojos y se concentró en la calidez y suavidad del cuerpo de Azirafel bajo él, envolviéndolo, abrazándolo.

Sin embargo, no pudo acallar por completo sus recuerdos… ni la oscura certeza que no podía negar:

«Si hubiera seguido allí un poco más… habrían acertado».

****

—Disculpe, señor.

El asistente inútil de Gabriel lo estaba molestando, otra vez. El arcángel lanzó una desdichada mirada al lado de su escritorio, en el lugar que solía ocupar el mejor «asistente» que había tenido nunca, antes de dirigirla de nuevo al inquieto ángel de pie en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—El arcángel Miguel dice que tiene que verle en su oficina.

Gabriel frunció el ceño sintiendo una inquietud creciente en su pecho.

—Sí, vale, ya casi he acabado…

—Ha dicho que… no puede esperar —dijo ahogadamente el ansioso ángel—, señor.

Gabriel suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Dile que voy enseguida.

Molesto, Gabriel se abrió paso a través del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Miguel, picando a la puerta enérgicamente antes de abrirla y entrar con un par de zancadas sin esperar a una invitación, desafiándola con su radiante y falsa sonrisa para que dijera algo al respecto. Ella no dijo nada y simplemente señaló con la cabeza el asiento que tenía enfrente con expresión sombría y turbada.

—¿Has hecho algún progreso con la situación de Azirafel? —preguntó Miguel al tiempo que recorría con sus dedos el borde de una carpeta marrón sin etiquetar.

—Estamos… negociando —respondió Gabriel con cautela—. He ido a hablar con él varias veces. Ya va entrando en razón.

—No me digas. —Su tono era plano y no expresaba emoción alguna. Con un gesto, Miguel dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, pero no la abrió—. Pues a mí no me dio esa impresión… cuando me pasé a verlo el otro día.

El estómago de Gabriel se revolvió de una forma desagradable.

—Ah, que has ido. ¿Y qué te dijo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y enfadada.

—Pues tenía muchas cosas que decir, la verdad. —Hizo una pausa con las cejas arqueadas, y enseguida continuó—: Se te dio permiso para tomar medidas extremas con el demonio Crowley con el objetivo de asegurar su… sumisión. Para prepararlo para su misión. Y me consta que no has dudado en tomar tales medidas. Incluso acepté, no sin gran inquietud, que le enseñaras a que pensara en sí mismo como un esclavo. Si eso era necesario para lograr una completa subyugación y obediencia al Cielo, estuve dispuesta a hacer esa concesión. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, alzando la voz con tono indignado y acusatorio—. ¿Pero en qué momento di a entender que era aceptable usarlo como un objeto sexual para tu propio placer? ¿Cómo ayuda eso al objetivo del Cielo?

Gabriel enmascaró su pánico y su rabia con un semblante alarmado.

—Objeto sexual… —repitió incrédulo—. Yo nunca…

«Ramera traicionera… Lo voy a hacer pedazos. Y entonces lo volveré a unir para hacerlo otra vez».

—Azirafel parecía bastante convencido. —Miguel hizo una pausa, clavó su mirada en el escritorio y añadió—: Y yo también.

—Sí, bueno, es que Crowley puede ser bastante convincente —señaló Gabriel con expresión comprensiva—. Sé que la última vez que lo viste daba bastante pena…

—La última vez que lo vi —lo interrumpió Miguel con tono cortante y receloso—, me informó de que le habías dicho que no había pasado la prueba y, por lo que he podido deducir, ¿tú le castigaste después por su inexistente fracaso?

Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar una risa grave y casi afectuosa.

—Eso no es verdad —suspiró—. De verdad, qué dramático es. —Dejó que su sonrisa diera paso a una expresión de preocupación cuando vio que en el rostro de ella seguía reflejándose la sospecha—. Es la serpiente del Edén —le recordó—. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia. He trabajado mucho para lograr que llegue a ese estado y he llegado a conocerlo bastante bien después de todo el proceso. No olvides que su naturaleza sigue siendo el engaño.

Miguel asintió despacio y empujó levemente la carpeta que había sobre la mesa en dirección a Gabriel, observando su rostro cuando este la cogió.

—¿Y la causa de esto es su naturaleza engañosa también?

—¿Qué es esto?

Gabriel frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza a la vez que abría la carpeta y comenzaba a repasar los documentos de su interior. El entendimiento despertó en él conforme leía, junto con los primeros indicios de miedo: se trataba de un informe con los registros del collar impresos.

Meses y meses de datos.

—Manipular el tiempo… —El tono de Miguel era mordaz—. Esto es un abuso de tu poder milagroso tan flagrante, una acción tan tremendamente irresponsable y temeraria y…bueno, tan soberbia que raya en lo blasfemo. Solo ella tiene la potestad de controlar el tiempo…

—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces, yo no podría hacerlo —constató Gabriel con un tono de voz carente de emoción. Suspiró—. Mira, el proyecto estaba llevándome más tiempo del esperado y se aproxima una guerra, ¿no? Pensé que era una forma de usar el tiempo bastante responsable.

—Podría concederte ese razonamiento… si ese tiempo lo hubieras invertido en adiestrarlo —La voz de Miguel era baja y estaba teñida de asco—. No en… violarlo.

Gabriel apenas pudo controlar el arranque de frustración que sintió ante su hipocresía.

—Tú también firmaste la orden para dejarlo ciego después de que lograra herirme a pesar del dispositivo de control. Sabías que íbamos a modificarle las alas para que fuera más fácil contenerlo. Te mostraste bastante impresionada cuando se cortó su propia carne a mi orden. —Se permitió una sonrisita tirante y desagradable mientras la miraba a los ojos con callado desafío—. Yo diría que todas esas veces también se sintió bastante violado, ¿no te parece?

Miguel entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces, estás diciendo que lo hiciste? ¿Sus acusaciones son ciertas?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso en absoluto. —Gabriel sostuvo su mirada, altivo—. Te estoy preguntando: ¿importaría algo si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Si hubiera servido para lograr nuestro objetivo?

Ella parpadeó en silencio, anonadada, y a Gabriel le inquietó la turbada incertidumbre que vio en su rostro. Había asumido que sabía cómo respondería Miguel a esa pregunta, sin embargo, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía probable que ni ella misma lo supiera.

—Ahora está justo como lo querías, ¿no? —señaló él.

Miguel resopló de forma incrédula antes de dejar escapar una risa sarcástica.

—¿En un refugio con Azirafel y bajo la protección de un santuario? Sí, está justo como yo lo quería.

—Roto. —Gabriel se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, arrojando sin cuidado la carpeta contra la mesa y señalándola con un gesto desdeñoso—. Lo demás son… detalles. Voy a arreglar esto en… bueno, nada de tiempo. —No pudo contener una sonrisa socarrona ante sus propias palabras.

Pero a Miguel no le hizo tanta gracia.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no —declaró—. No he oído nada aún, pero reclamar santuario es un asunto muy serio. Bastante suerte tenemos si todo esto no ha llegado ya a Sus oídos, Gabriel. Y si lo ha hecho, estoy bastante segura de que a Ella sí que le van a importar «los detalles». —Prácticamente escupió las últimas palabras mientras meneaba la cabeza y lo miraba con desprecio. —Te confié un puesto líder en este proyecto y tú lo has tergiversado. Lo has convertido en algo que nunca debió ser. Lo has convertido… en algo personal. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero qué problema tienes tú con Azirafel?

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con Azirafel, aparte del hecho de que es un traidor y un folla-demonios pervertido —espetó Gabriel, arrepintiéndose un instante al ver su reacción de sorpresa, pero sosteniendo su mirada con osadía—. Eso es lo que es él, no yo. Y sean cuales sean las artimañas que él y su demonio mascota estén fraguando… yo me encargaré de destaparlas, tienes mi palabra.

—No —objetó Miguel—. Ya has hecho bastante poniendo en peligro el proyecto, el cual esperaba sinceramente que captara Su atención de una forma más positiva. Quedas relegado de tu puesto en el comité del proyecto y como adiestrador del demonio desde este mismo momento.

Gabriel se sintió desfallecer.

—Eso es ridículo, después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que he puesto en él. El demonio no responderá a nadie de la misma forma que responde ante mí…

—Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo —declaró Miguel con la voz cargada de preocupación—. A partir de ahora voy a estar demasiado ocupada arreglando el desastre que has dejado como para pensar siquiera en eso. Yo seré la que continúe hablando y… negociando con Azirafel. Tú no harás absolutamente nada. Nada de milagros. Nada de manipular el tiempo. Quizás lo más conveniente sea que no salgas del Cielo durante algún tiempo.

Gabriel cerró los ojos un instante y tomó aire profundamente para calmarse. Se obligó a sonreír de manera tolerante.

—Vale —masculló con resentimiento—. Es tu proyecto. Pero luego no me vengas lloriqueando cuando todo se vaya al traste.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorándola cuando Miguel lo llamó con evidente frustración.

—¡Ya se ha ido!

Gabriel no se dio la vuelta y se fue directo hacia su despacho. Necesitaba hacer un par de preparaciones y luego iría a encargarse del problema de Miguel, le gustara o no. Ya le daría las gracias. Para cuando hubiera acabado, no quedaría prueba alguna de ninguna actividad cuestionable por su parte, ni ningún maldito Azirafel del que preocuparse… y en cuanto a su esclavo descarriado, bueno… lo más fácil sería destruirlo junto con las demás pruebas. Hacer limpieza. Pero Gabriel sabía que no había manera de que fuera a ser capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Crowley era suyo. Y siempre lo sería. Y cuando acabara con él… bueno, a quién quería engañar…

Nunca iba a acabar con él.

Aunque sí que se iba a encargar de que la muy furcia no volviera a abrir la puta boca nunca más. Eso seguro.

Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Antes de nada, Gabriel tenía que hacerse con un poco de fuego infernal.


	35. Capítulo 34

_—Felicidades. Has conseguido una segunda oportunidad._

_Crowley se quedó mirando con horror la camisa negra que acababa de aparecer para cubrir sus brazos amoratados._

_Él no quería una segunda oportunidad para pasar la prueba de Miguel, para traicionar a Azirafel. Porque sabía sin ningún ápice de duda que con esta segunda oportunidad haría exactamente lo mismo que con la primera._

_—Levántate —le ordenó Gabriel._

_Crowley miró en su dirección, deteniéndose antes de dejar que su inseguridad desviara su mirada más arriba en un intento de buscar alguna suerte de explicación o aclaración en los ojos de su amo. Vaciló; Gabriel no le había permitido ponerse de pie desde la prueba._

_—He dicho que te levantes._

_Gabriel cruzó la habitación con una veloz e intencionada zancada y agarró a Crowley del pelo para tirar hacia arriba y ponerlo de pie con brusquedad y, acto seguido, estampar su maltrecha espalda contra la pared. La mano de Crowley se alzó ligeramente y de forma instintiva, temblando, en un gesto de silenciosa súplica. Con una sonrisa desconcertada dibujándose lentamente en sus labios, Gabriel soltó el pelo de Crowley para agarrar su muñeca y poner la mano que había cometido la ofensa entre ambos. Despacio y de forma implacable, la retorció mientras se pegaba al demonio, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared._

_El tono de su voz, de una exagerada incredulidad, sonó callado e íntimo en el oído de Crowley:_

_—¿Me acabas de levantar la mano, cielo?_

_—N-no, amo —respondió él resollando con el corazón acelerado. Meneó la cabeza con el rostro volteado, manteniendo la mirada desesperadamente gacha—. Por favor, no…, no, lo ssiento…_

_—Entonces, ¿cuál de las dos es, mi culebrilla mentirosa? —preguntó Gabriel con suavidad y tono burlón mientras retorcía con saña su muñeca hasta que Crowley no pudo reprimir un quejido ahogado—. ¿No lo has hecho o lo sientes?_

_A Crowley le costaba centrar sus pensamientos en mitad del dolor, el terror de la segunda prueba inminente y la desesperación por tratar de mantener el ritmo ante las exigencias siempre cambiantes del arcángel._

_—N-no era m-mi intención hacerlo —intentó explicar al fin sin aliento, aterrado—. Pero si lo he hecho, lo sssiento._

_—No estás empezando con buen pie —observó Gabriel con un tono ligero y divertido a la vez que aflojaba su agarre al fin, soltando la muñeca de Crowley y dejándola caer—. ¿Vas a volver a fallar la prueba de hoy?_

_Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad con la mente acelerada y frenética. Si había cualquier oportunidad de misericordia o de evitar el castigo ineludible que seguiría a la prueba, esta era la única que iba a obtener. De forma ahogada, se forzó a decir palabras desesperadas, preparado para cuando Gabriel lo golpeara en el momento que oyera alguna que no le gustara._

_—N-no quiero fallarte, amo, pero…_

_—Lo que no quieres es fallar la prueba—lo corrigió Gabriel con la voz teñida de resentimiento—. Fallarme a mí no te importa lo más mínimo._

_Crowley se encogió, meneando la cabeza._

_—No, no, eso no es verdad, y…_

_Sin previo aviso, Gabriel le dio una bofetada que hizo que se golpeara el cogote contra la pared y se desplomara sobre sus rodillas de nuevo. Crowley pudo notar el sabor de la sangre en el lugar en que su diente le había partido el labio, y su visión se nubló. La robusta mano de Gabriel en su cuello lo elevó hacia arriba contra la pared de piedra; mientras, su otra mano le apartó el pelo de la cara de forma incongruentemente tierna antes de inclinarse hacia delante para decir con suavidad sobre su oído:_

_—No me lleves la contraria._

_Crowley abrió la boca para disculparse, callándose en cuanto Gabriel apartó la mano en señal de advertencia. El arcángel volvió a aproximarse, sigiloso, dejando que Crowley recobrara el aliento, con una mano anclada a su cintura, equilibrándolo, mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello lentamente. Al fin, Gabriel rompió el silencio, y su voz sonó paciente y serena._

_—No es ese tipo de prueba. Nadie te va a preguntar por tu ángel. Nadie te va a preguntar nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es justo lo que se te diga. ¿Crees que podrás, cielo?_

_A pesar de las palabras de alivio de Gabriel, Crowley asintió y dejó escapar un leve y trémulo resoplido al tratar de contener el pánico que surgió en él: sabía que no podía permitirse sentirse aliviado._

_Había algún tipo de trampa. Tenía que haberla._

_Crowley siguió al arcángel por el pasillo con unas piernas debilitadas, que apenas podían soportar el peso de su esbelta figura, y temblorosas, ya fuera por la sensación de miedo que se acrecentaba a cada paso que daba o por la severa falta de uso de las últimas semanas. Se detuvieron en un gran pasillo con una brillante vista del cielo, muy cerca de las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a la Tierra. Unos pocos ángeles se encontraban de pie allí, como si hubieran estado esperando su llegada._

_Gabriel agarró su brazo con firmeza y lo dirigió a un lugar específico, en donde le dio un leve empujón en el hombro. Inmediatamente después, Crowley se arrodilló. Enseguida se percató de las dos anillas de metal ancladas al suelo a cada lado, a la distancia justa para que coincidieran con el largo de sus alas. Intentó consolarse vagamente con la idea de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que Gabriel tenía planeado para sus alas, al menos no sentiría esa tirantez agónica de aquel estante improvisado; no obstante, sentía la boca seca y el corazón comenzó a latirle de forma frenética por el pánico._

_Crowley permaneció inmóvil mientras dos ángeles se agachaban, uno a cada lado, portando unas cadenas cortas. No le sorprendió cuando estos usaron las cadenas para atar sus alas, colocándolas lo bastante bajas para que no pudiera levantarlas más de un palmo del suelo, forzándolo a doblarse sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, sí le sorprendió que fueran cadenas normales y no bendecidas, diseñadas solo para restringirlo, no para dañarlo._

_Gabriel se agachó frente a él, alargando una mano para acariciar distraídamente la parte superior de su ala mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a un ángel que había de pie detrás de Crowley._

_—Átale las muñecas también —ordenó; entonces, sonrió a Crowley y se acercó para explicarle en el oído en un tono conspirativo—: Es que no me fío de ti. —Todavía sonriendo, llevó una mano al collar para subirlo a 05 a la vez que añadía—: Y esto también, por si acaso._

_Crowley temblaba violentamente a estas alturas, pero no por la nueva oleada de que lo que consideraba un dolor moderado. No, aquello no era ni la mitad de doloroso que lo que solía recibir a manos del propio arcángel… Su temblor tenía que ver más con un terror que le cortaba el aliento y le nublaba la mente: si Gabriel había sentido la necesidad de atarle las muñecas, porque no creía que pudiera quedarse quieto, y si esperaba que Crowley lo sintiera a pesar de haber puesto el collar al nivel 05… entonces, lo que tuviera planeado le iba a doler. Muchísimo._

_Pero, por ahora, el tacto del arcángel era amable, casi reconfortante, mientras acariciaba su ala y le hablaba con suavidad, dándole instrucciones._

_—Esto no debería serte difícil. Nada de preguntas. Nada de órdenes concretas. Escucha atentamente._

_Crowley asintió e intentó obedecer lo mejor que pudo y centrar su atención a pesar de la distracción del castigo que estaba causándole el collar._

_—No te muevas —ordenó Gabriel en voz baja y amenazadora—. No hagas ningún ruido. Y ni se te ocurra levantar la vista. ¿Te queda claro?_

_Los dientes del demonio royeron nerviosamente sus labios descarnados. No era posible que eso fuera todo._

_¿Qué iba a hacer Gabriel mientras él estuviera intentando no hacer todo eso?_

_Él asintió, vacilante, inseguro._

_—S-ssí, amo._

_—Y ya está, esa es la prueba —le aseguró él, elevando ambas manos en un gesto apaciguador y con una sonrisa radiante—. Tú solo tienes que quedarte calladito y tranquilo y dejar la vista fija… ahí._

_Dio un golpecito con el pie, señalando el suelo que había justo delante Crowley, y el demonio clavó la mirada en el lugar indicado al tiempo que asentía obedientemente. Gabriel se rio suavemente por lo bajo a la vez que llevaba una mano a la mejilla de Crowley en un gesto afectuoso, y aunque este se esforzó por no apartarse, no lo consiguió. Enseguida la sonrisa de Gabriel se desvaneció y su mano se deslizó hacia arriba para agarrar a Crowley del pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para gruñir:_

_—Incluso alguien como tú no debería cagarla._

_Entonces, lo soltó y Crowley volvió a agachar la cabeza rápidamente, mirando fijamente el lugar que Gabriel le había indicado._

_No hablar. No moverse. Mirada gacha._

_Podía hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, llevaba haciendo eso mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Esto no debía contar ni como prueba._

_«Tiene que haber algo. Es una trampa. Seguro»._

_Se mantuvo inmóvil y esperó mientras Gabriel hablaba en voz baja con los otros ángeles presentes en la sala. Todos parecían estar esperando algo también. Finalmente, se oyó un ligero tañido, una suerte de versión celestial y etérea de la campanita de la puerta de la librería. El corazón del demonio se encogió de dolor y cerró los ojos, acallando aquel pensamiento antes de que le trajera recuerdos que pudieran hacerlo quebrarse._

_Gabriel se marchó a paso ligero, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para seguirlo. Escuchó voces —en su mayoría la de Gabriel— hablando en voz baja cerca de las escaleras, y estas se fueron haciendo más inteligibles a medida que una serie de pasos se aproximaban._

_—Nos hemos encargado de un problema muy importante por ti, como estás viendo. De nada._

_Gabriel sonaba increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo, pero Crowley reconoció algo en su voz que se había vuelto escalofriantemente familiar: una especie de anticipación maligna, justo bajo la superficie, que hizo que Crowley sintiera la misma preocupación por la persona a la que Gabriel se estaba dirigiendo que por sí mismo._

_—Bueno, esto explica por qué ha estado todo tan tranquilo últimamente._

_A Crowley se le paró el corazón._

_Debía de estar imaginándoselo. Como la campanita sobre la puerta de la librería, como los cálidos rayos del sol de verano y el aroma a té y libros antiguos, como su ángel tumbado junto a él en la suave y cálida cama de su celda. Debía de estar imaginándoselo porque no podía ser real, aquí no…_

_La verdad es que no tenía intención de mirar pero, de proto, su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro de Azirafel. Su ángel, de pie frente a él, mirándolo con expresión fría y un semblante ligeramente sorprendido._

_«¿Ves? No está horrorizado, o enfadado o preocupado siquiera. No te quiere. Probablemente ni siquiera notó tu ausencia…»._

_No obstante, ese pensamiento estaba mal, algo no cuadraba._

_—He estado preguntándome qué es lo que se traía entre manos, ya que, últimamente, no había señal alguna de sus trabajos ilícitos —continuó Azirafel, dedicándole una sonrisa glacial a Gabriel, una sonrisa falsa._

_Crowley lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta._

_«Gabriel dijo que te había entregado». —La pequeña pieza del puzle que no cuadraba encajó repentinamente en su mente—. «Dijo que te había traicionado, que se había deshecho de ti. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, él habría sabido que estabas aquí, ¿no?»._

_De pronto, las instrucciones de Gabriel cobraron sentido y a Crowley se le cayó el alma a los pies:_

_Azirafel nunca lo había traicionado —y Crowley nunca había traicionado a Azirafel—, así que Gabriel estaba intentando hacer otra cosa. Lo había traído aquí para pillar su reacción al verlo, para que se autoincriminara. Incluso aunque Azirafel consiguiera ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante lo que estaba viendo, seguramente diría algo que pondría en entredicho la historia de Crowley, algo que bastaría como evidencia para arrestarlo._

_Tal y como había sospechado, se trataba de una trampa._

_Solo que no para él._

_O más bien, no solo para él. Crowley dirigió la mirada al arcángel, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, y se preparó para lo que sabía que tenía que hacer._

_No hablar. No moverse. Mirada gacha._

_Ya había roto una de las reglas y se disponía a doblar la marca, porque tenía que avisar a Azirafel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_—¿Lo que se traía entre manos? —Crowley pudo oír la sonrisa burlona en la voz de Gabriel—. Sí, bueno, esa es precisamente la parte interesante y sobre la que nos ha estado poniendo al día…_

_—Debería haber funcionado —Crowley obligó a que las palabras salieran de sus labios a la vez que, de forma instintiva, lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Gabriel, sin dejar de concentrarse en el rostro de Azirafel para tratar de hacerlo entender con desesperación—. Porque tentar es lo mío, ¿no? Si no fueras un mojigato de mierda… Estos ángeles lo han pillado al vuelo, no como tú, pedazo de palurdo…_

_Sus palabras brotaron en una retahíla apresurada y el pánico se apoderó de él cuando Gabriel cerró veloz la distancia que había entre ambos y, sin siquiera utilizar la marca, Crowley pudo sentir la intensidad de su rabia emanando de él._   
_El zapato de vestir negro del arcángel se calvó con saña en la parte superior de su ala y Crowley sintió y oyó el hueso quebrarse un instante antes de que una explosión de agonía le atravesara la garganta en forma de alarido estrangulado. Gabriel lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, ahogando su grito de dolor mientras su pie se retorcía, machacando el hueso roto de su ala a la vez que se inclinaba sobre el oído de Crowley, a una distancia que impedía que lo escuchara nadie más que el demonio._

_—¿Te crees muy lista, víbora? —masculló de forma cruel y amenazadora—. Me acabas de alegrar el día. Sabía que la ibas a joder. ¿Crees que lo pasaste mal la última vez? Ay, cielo… —Su voz suave y sus labios, que rozaban su oreja, le provocaron un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. Solo espera a que volvamos y veas lo que te tengo preparado…_

_Crowley negó con la cabeza en silencio, rogando en vano, y sintió que lo embargaba la desesperanza. Una disculpa desesperada le atoraba la garganta, pero se dio cuenta de que no pudo forzarla más allá de sus labios._

_Ya no importaba lo que le pasara o lo que le hiciera Gabriel…_

_No se arrepentía. No podría haberse arrepentido nunca de salvar a su ángel._

_—¿En serio, Crowley? —La voz de Azirafel era burlona, y Gabriel soltó a Crowley, girándose en su dirección— ¿Pensabas que no me había dado cuenta? Siempre has sido muy obvio. —Se rio, y el sonido fue gélido y desdeñoso—. Ser un palurdo no es lo mismo que no estar interesado…_

_Las palabras le dolieron y Crowley se encogió. La confusión comenzó a colarse por entre los resquicios de su mente. Quizás no era una trampa para Azirafel. Quizás sí que lo había entregado a Gabriel. La forma en que hablaba le helaba la sangre en las venas. Sonaba tan extraña y tan ajena al ángel…_

_O, al menos, ajena a todo lo recordaba del ángel._

_«Nunca te ha querido. Solo te ha utilizado. Te usó y entonces se deshizo de ti»._

_—No obstante, sí que me habría gustado que tú me hubieras mencionado esto. —Azirafel seguía hablando; sonaba ligeramente molesto por la situación—. He estado bastante perdido intentando adivinar qué cosas horribles estaría planeando; con él la tranquilidad no suele durar mucho. Y resulta que había estado aquí todo el tiempo y yo preocupándome por nada. Después de todo, la Tierra es mi jurisdicción. —Se desplazó hacia Crowley y el cuerpo del demonio se tensó, sintiéndose de pronto profundamente inquieto y receloso—. Si esta infame criatura necesita un castigo…, llevarlo a cabo debería ser mi responsabilidad._

_—¿Querrías eso? —Había un tinte calculador en el tono de Gabriel, y Crowley supo que el arcángel no estaba tan seguro como antes de las motivaciones de Azirafel—. ¿De verdad querrías hacerlo?_

_—Oh, sí, sin lugar a dudas. —La voz de Azirafel era suave mientras se agachaba frente a Crowley._

_Crowley deseaba mirarlo, intentar leer sus ojos… pero no se atrevió. Eso no le estaba permitido. Ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque no estaba seguro de que Gabriel se hubiera percatado. No sabía lo que el arcángel sería capaz de hacerle si se aventuraba a mirar al ángel a la cara de nuevo._

_Y tampoco sabía lo que el mismo Azirafel haría._

_El ángel llevó una mano hacia el rostro del demonio, acariciando su mejilla con la parte de atrás de sus dedos. Alarmado, Crowley se apartó bruscamente del contacto, resistiendo el impulso de mirar a Gabriel, que debía estar furioso. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón acelerado, y la mente aturullada por la confusión._

_Y las frías y crueles palabras del ángel no ayudaban._

_—Tus ridículos coqueteos…, tus patéticas insinuaciones «románticas»… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera pensar que podía enamorarme de ti? Solo he tolerado tu repugnante atención, porque pensaba que te mantenía ocupado. Pensaba que cuanto más tiempo estuvieras pendiente de mí menos tiempo le dedicabas a tu verdadero trabajo._

_A Crowley le ardió la cara de vergüenza y el corazón le dolió. Prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa socarrona de Gabriel, oír su voz en su cabeza diciendo:_

_«Te lo dije»._

_—Cómo me gustaría enseñarte lo que siento en realidad por ti, Crowley —dijo Azirafel en un tono gélido y aterrador—. De verdad que sí._

_Crowley quería romper a llorar._

_No quería saber lo que Azirafel sentía realmente sobre él. No si iba destruir el último recuerdo al que se había aferrado en sus largos meses de cautiverio. No si iba a hacer añicos hasta la última parte de sí mismo._

_—¿En serio? —Gabriel sonó curioso, especulativo._

_Al fin, Azirafel se puso de pie y se alejó de Crowley, y este cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas y de acallar sus sentimientos mientras ambos negociaban, discutían los términos y llegaban a un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio en relación a su destino._

_Mientras Gabriel le cedía su propiedad a Azirafel (de forma temporal, de aquello no cabía la menor duda)._

_Mientras Azirafel accedía a torturarlo hasta que hubiera mejorado su técnica._

_Y la única cosa que Crowley tenía clara estando allí arrodillado, confuso, indefenso y aterrado de ambos, era que se trataba de una trampa._

_Pero ya no tenía idea de a quién de los dos se la había tendido._

_«Está fingiendo. Solo quiere sacarte de aquí, es eso», se dijo a sí mismo, intentando creérselo en su desesperación._

_«Sí, quiere sacarte de aquí para hacer ¿qué exactamente?», replicó la vocecilla burlona en su mente._

_Mientras Azirafel se sentaba para completar el papeleo del cambio de custodia, Crowley se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil y en silencio y tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los ángeles que le habían atado las alas volvieron para desatárselas, y él las pegó todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo, doblándose para adoptar la postura sumisa tan extrema que Gabriel le había venido exigiendo recientemente._

_El paso determinado de Gabriel lo hizo agacharse aún más contra el suelo, pero su desesperada docilidad no bastó para aplacar la ira del arcángel, que lo cogió con fuerza del collar y tiró hacia arriba con brusquedad, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Crowley intentó seguir su ritmo a medida que Gabriel lo arrastraba a través de la sala y le estampaba la cabeza contra la pared. El demonio, petrificado, no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo mientras Gabriel se acercaba a él desde atrás y el calor de su cuerpo y la presión de su robusta mano en su nuca lo sofocaban, asfixiándolo._

_—¿Crees que lo has ayudado? —dijo con desprecio en su oído—. Todo lo contrario. Yo que tú… mantendría la puta boca cerrada, cielo. Porque una vez que sepa lo que has hecho…, lo que eres…, si es listo, te mandará de vuelta conmigo. Y… si el muy imbécil se preocupa lo más mínimo por ti…, lo suficiente como para ponerse en mi contra, en la del Cielo o en la de la Altísima… Entonces, caerá. —Gabriel rio suavemente y de forma cruel—. Yo digo que va a ser la segunda. Porque eso es lo que se te da bien a ti, ¿verdad? Tentar ángeles… y corromper todo aquello que es bueno; arruinar todo lo que tocas._

_Conforme asimilaba la insidiosa condena del arcángel, Crowley notó que su corazón se iba haciendo más pequeño y que una sobrecogedora sensación de vergüenza lo embargaba… porque era cierto. Gabriel tenía razón: él era vil, maligno e indigno del amor de un ángel. Y si ese amor aún existía, si Azirafel continuaba amándolo… entonces, estar a su lado solo lo ponía en peligro._

_La mano de Gabriel recorriendo lentamente su espalda lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El demonio se estremeció y se preparó para el dolor que sabía que vendría cuando la mano de Gabriel alcanzara su objetivo. La voz del arcángel bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro callado; sus labios rozaban la oreja de Crowley._

_—Así que, pase lo que pase… Al final, acabarás aquí conmigo…_

_Crowley sentía cada nervio crispado con anticipación, pero Gabriel no tocó su marca; simplemente abrió los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas y chasqueó los dedos para hacerlos desaparecer. Gabriel volvió a agarrarlo del collar y lo alejó bruscamente de la pared._

_—Y ahora te vas a portar muy bien, ¿a que sí, cielo? —murmuró con una suavidad que hizo que sus palabras contrastaran con su agarre férreo y severo._

_Crowley asintió frenéticamente._

_—Haz exactamente lo que se te ordene. O tu ángel no pone un pie en la Tierra. ¿Entendido?_

_Crowley asintió de nuevo._

_—Por favor… —susurró él._

_—Cállate._

_Se calló._

_Gabriel arrastró a Crowley hasta donde se encontraba Azirafel, de pie frente a una pila gigantesca de papeleo debidamente cumplimentado. Automáticamente, Crowley comenzó a ponerse de rodillas, pero Gabriel tiró bruscamente de él hacia arriba, y Crowley se ahogó momentáneamente con el collar. Su voz fue autoritaria y cortante:_

_—No._

_Crowley se quedó ahí, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo por estar de pie después de tanto tiempo. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y las alas lo más replegadas que le fue posible, aunque la que tenía rota le palpitara a causa de la presión. Sentía unas ganas enormes de mirar a Azirafel, de intentar adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, pero no se atrevió. Quizás el ángel estuviera allí para rescatarlo… Quizás. Pero si no, si estaba afirmando realmente que iba a llevárselo a casa para castigarlo… entonces, mirarlo a los ojos probablemente lo cabrearía._

_Sin duda, a Gabriel lo cabreaba._

_Crowley mantuvo la mirada gacha y, sin embargo, aquello no le impidió ver el destello plateado del mando del collar en la mano de Gabriel, y el estómago se le encogió de terror antes incluso de oír al arcángel decir:_

_—Bueno, déjame que te enseñe cómo funciona esto…_

_El pulso de Crowley, que martillaba en el interior de sus oídos, ahogó el resto de las palabras de Gabriel mientras este lo llevaba bruscamente a rastras hasta donde se encontraba Azirafel, y lo acercaba para que el ángel pudiera ver los controles del collar. Crowley se mostró dócil y se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Así no habría accidentes; era más seguro. Pero eso también significaba que no podía ver lo que Gabriel estaba haciendo con el mando. Crowley se preparó, mordiéndose el irritado labio en su desesperación para permanecer callado._

_—Ahora mismo está puesto a la mitad más o menos, que lo mantiene calladito y comportándose… —Gabriel hizo una pausa y Crowley se puso tenso ante el deje acusatorio de su voz—. La mayoría de las veces. Pero si eso no es suficiente, porque no puede callarse la boca y necesitas que aprenda la lección…_

_No importó lo mucho que pensara que estaba preparado, el dolor del castigo de nivel 08 lo atravesó, desgarrándolo con una fuerza sobrecogedora. Le flaquearon las piernas y se desmoronó contra el suelo, con el cuerpo retorcido sobre sus rodillas y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio. La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era hacer enfadar al arcángel más de lo que ya estaba._

_Gabriel continuaba hablando, pero Crowley no podía sacar nada en claro entre el abotargamiento enfermizo del dolor que lo consumía. Lo que sí pudo notar por su tono —informal y dicharachero— era que se estaba dirigiendo a Azirafel, no a él._

_Azirafel, que respondía de igual forma al arcángel, se mostraba tranquilo y curioso sobre lo que estaba contemplando._

_«No ha venido para salvarte», susurró la siniestra la voz de su amo en su mente._

_A través del dolor, Crowley notó que Gabriel le daba golpecitos con el pie en el costado, no con la intención de hacerle daño, sino para captar su atención. Él intentó escuchar de veras, pero le costaba mucho concentrarse… Era como tratar de entender de alguien estando bajo el agua. Sin embargo, el tono de su voz —tremendamente burlón, mordaz y acusatorio— iba dirigido a él, estaba seguro, así que tenía que escuchar, no podía pasar por alto las instrucciones de su amo._

_—¿Verdad, Crowley?_

_El pánico lo ahogó; no tenía ni idea de qué debía contestar. Se quedó donde estaba, en silencio, petrificado por la agonía y la indecisión. La mano de Gabriel le agarró el cuello y lo zarandeó con fuerza. El arcángel lo fulminó con la mirada y en voz baja y amenazadora repitió:_

_—¿Verdad?_

_Bueno. No era una pregunta difícil. Todo lo que dijera Gabriel era verdad._

_—Sí —dijo Crowley sin aliento con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Entonces, por si acaso, añadió—: E-es mi culpa. Lo s-ssiento…_

_Puede que hubiera hablado de más; quizás no debería haberse disculpado. Gabriel le había estado repitiendo una y otra vez que se callara y parecía que él no podía mantener la boca cerrada por alguna razón. Crowley se preparó para recibir el puño del arcángel, pero este lo soltó con un empujón bronco y se alejó de él de nuevo. Aliviado y agradecido a pesar de la agonía que turbaba su mente por el castigo del collar, Crowley bajó su rostro hasta pegarlo a sus rodillas, y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar a causa de las lágrimas que ya no podía contener._

_Gabriel estaba hablando de nuevo, pero no a él; y entonces, de pronto, el dolor comenzó a remitir conforme bajaba el collar al nivel 05 en el que había estado previamente. Gabriel se agachó de nuevo frente a él, lo cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Crowley cooperó con el movimiento, manteniendo la vista cuidadosamente fija en el suelo justo detrás de Gabriel. El demonio se sentía exhausto y abrumado, pero desesperadamente aliviado._

_La voz de Gabriel sonó suave, casi compasiva._

_—¿Has aprendido la lección?_

_Crowley asintió, pero, entonces, se acordó de que le había hecho una pregunta y que debía responder._

_—S-sí —consiguió balbucir a través del llanto que continuaba oprimiéndole la garganta—. Ssiento…, l-lo siento…_

_El demonio fue plenamente consciente de la atención ininterrumpida del arcángel, que lo escudriñó durante largo rato, y continuó agachando la mirada mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más callado y quieto que le era posible. La mano de Gabriel se posó sobre su mejilla durante un instante, de forma tierna y reconfortante, justo antes de tocar los ajustes del collar y bajarlo al nivel 02._

_A esas alturas, Crowley ya siquiera sentía el nivel 02. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que soltó el aire de golpe y la tensión de sus hombros, tirantes y adoloridos, se disolvía a medida que el dolor se desvanecía casi por completo. Gabriel continuó observándolo sin tocarlo, simplemente… esperando._

_El estómago de Crowley se encogió._

_—Gracias —susurró apresuradamente, bajando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para un golpe en caso de haberse equivocado—. Gracias._

_Gabriel no lo golpeó._

_—Mejor —comentó con aprobación en la voz; la mano del arcángel en su cabello fue dulce antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo._

_Abrumado por el alivio, Crowley permaneció arrodillado, recobrando el aliento en silencio, y sin escuchar realmente cómo Gabriel y Azirafel hablaban de él y de cómo se suponía que debía castigarlo el ángel. De que debía servir como ejemplo para el resto del Infierno y, por lo tanto, no podía ser blando con él. Aunque daba igual. No tenía poder para cambiarlo. Lo que fuera que aquellos dos decidieran que iba a pasarle, pasaría. No importaba. Nada importaba. Él continuó diciéndose aquello, como si repetírselo una y otra vez fuera a convertir en cierta aquella afirmación. Pero él sabía que no era cierta._

_Sí que importaba._

_Crowley había aprendido a aceptar cualquier cosa que Gabriel le hiciera: someterse a una agonía atroz y esforzarse al máximo para complacer y aplacar a su amo hasta que el dolor remitía. Pero Gabriel lo estaba entregando a Azirafel, a su dulce y tierno ángel, que ahora lo miraba con ojos gélidos … y cuya hostilidad y furia podía sentir sin necesidad de palabras ni de contacto. Importaba porque podía soportarlo de Gabriel. Había aprendido a soportar cada momento de terror, sufrimiento y desesperada confusión que le infligía._

_Pero no podría soportarlo de Azirafel._

_—Levántate, Crowley. —La voz de Azirafel era seca y fría._

_Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió al demonio, y este asintió enseguida para hacerle saber al ángel que iba a obedecer, que estaba intentando obedecer, pero que estaba tan cansado y tan débil por el dolor de llevar semanas arrodillado que no podía hacerlo rápido._

_«Por favor, no te enfades, ángel, por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor…»._

_Tuvo la sensación de que tardó una eternidad en ponerse de pie. Probablemente, Gabriel ya lo habría vuelto a enviar al suelo de una bofetada de furia. Él se quedó quieto, intentando no encogerse cuando Azirafel lo cogió del brazo de una forma que no era dolorosa, pero tampoco amable. Era firme. Inflexible._

_«Me portaré bien, seré bueno. Haré lo que sea, pero, por favor, no me…»._

_Entonces, Gabriel los tocó a ambos y, un instante después, el Cielo se había desvanecido y ellos se hallaban de nuevo en la librería. Los tenues rayos del sol de la tarde que se filtraban a través de las ventanas polvorientas iluminaban un entorno de una familiaridad surrealista. Cuántas horas había pasado aquí, con su ángel, hacía ya una vida. Le parecía extraño. ¿Había estado él aquí antes, amando a su ángel y planeando un futuro juntos?_

_¿O había sido otra persona? Sentía que los recuerdos pertenecían a otro._

_—¿Crowley? —La voz de Azirafel le llegó desde un lugar lejano, al igual que su mano, que se movía en su dirección. Su tono era suave y tranquilizador—. Crowley, mi vida…_

«No te preocupes… Eso es, pórtate bien, cielo…».

_Crowley se estremeció, perdido en su miedo y confusión, y miró al ángel a la cara._

_«¡No, no, imbécil! ¡No debes, los ojos en el suelo, furcia inútil!»_

_Crowley se encogió y levantó un brazo a modo de escudo._

_—L-lo s-ssiento, lo ssiento… —rogó arrodillándose sobre el suelo de madera—. Por favor, por favor, no…_

«¿Me estás levantando la mano? Yo hago lo que me da la real gana contigo, culebra…».

_Crowley bajó el brazo precipitadamente, envolviendo su vientre con él._

_Como siempre, parecía que nunca daba una._

_—Por favor…, por favor…, por favor… —susurró desesperadamente en su impotencia mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Lo avergonzaba el sonido sibilante de sus palabras, como si Azirafel necesitara algún recordatorio más de su verdadera naturaleza: de lo rastrero y mentiroso que era, y de lo mucho que se merecía que lo castigara._

_—¿Por favor? —repitió Azirafel, pero no había rastro alguno de burla en su voz, solo una suave aflicción—. ¿Por favor qué, mi vida? —La mano de Azirafel estaba extendida…, pero no tocó a Crowley, no lo agarró ni lo acercó a él. El ángel claramente quería tocarlo, pero no lo obligó, aunque podría haberlo hecho fácilmente._

_Y, entonces, le preguntó algo que nadie le había preguntado en más de un año… Una pregunta que, quizás, nadie más que Azirafel le había hecho jamás:_

_—Dime, Crowley, ¿qué necesitas?_

_Y en su interior algo quebró, alguna parte de él largamente abandonada e ignorada. Alguna minúscula parte de su corazón que, a pesar del miedo y la confusión, comenzó a recordar… que él seguía teniendo un lugar aquí…, que este era su ángel, su amor._

_Y comenzó a albergar apenas la esperanza de que, después de todo este tiempo, por fin estaba en casa._

****

Azirafel se acercó con cuidado a la puerta del dormitorio, y la abrió ligeramente para echar un vistazo dentro, y si hizo falta un pequeño milagro por su parte para acallar el chirrido que la puerta siempre hacía, bueno… Azirafel no pensaba que alguien continuara llevando la cuenta de sus milagros… y tampoco le importaba ya.

Él quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para aliviar el sufrimiento de Crowley y brindarle algo de paz.

El demonio se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama que Azirafel le había dado. Estaba tumbado casi completamente boca abajo, con los brazos alrededor de la luz nocturna que Azirafel le había hecho. La bola emitía un suave destello que se reflejaba en sus facciones dormidas, en sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. La manta de lana calentita, que se había convertido en su favorita, le cubría el cuerpo hasta la cintura y dejaba al descubierto la suave camiseta gris que llevaba puesta, y entre el dobladillo de la camiseta y la parte de arriba de sus pantalones de dormir, se dejaba entrever una pequeña parte de la cicatriz en la base de su espalda.

El semblante de Azirafel se ensombreció, y cerró la puerta sigilosamente.

Luego, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia un rincón apartado de la librería, con los brazos cargados de los materiales que iba a necesitar. Se tomó su tiempo para trazar el círculo que necesitaba y se aseguró de que cada intrincado patrón estuviera correctamente dibujado, cada vela en su lugar y encendida antes de hablar con voz queda y cauta en la quietud:

—¿Hola? Habla el Principado Azirafel. ¿Hay… alguien ahí?

Una columna de luz blanca y brillante apareció de inmediato, elevándose desde el centro del círculo, y en el centro de la columna, el rostro de un hombre.

—¿Qué has de decirle a la Todopoderosa, Azirafel?

Azirafel frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido. En realidad, nunca había hecho esto antes.

—Lo siento, es que estoy intentando hablar con… Dios.

—Yo soy el Metatrón, Azirafel, la voz de Dios. Hablar conmigo es hablar con Ella.

Azirafel se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, pero, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que no le sorprendía. Los eventos recientes habían provocado que sus expectativas decayeran en lo respectivo a Su… voluntad de respuesta. Suspiró con una ligera sensación de resignada frustración.

—De acuerdo entonces. Si no hay otra cosa…

El rostro del Metatrón arqueó una ceja en dirección a Azirafel. Para su sorpresa, el ángel no se sintió especialmente intimidado. Si aún no lo habían desterrado o acabado con él directamente por todas las cosas que había hecho o que planeaba hacer, dudaba que la descortesía fuera a ser la gota que colmara el vaso.

Azirafel dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó a hablar con palabras cautas y medidas:

—Señor, tú lo ves todo, lo sabes todo… Por lo tanto, sé que sabes lo ha ocurrido. Y necesito saber…, bueno, qué es lo planeas hacer al respecto. Se han cometido severas injusticias contra… alguien que no se lo merecía de ningún modo. —Azirafel hizo una pausa y su voz se suavizó, emocionado, al corregir—: Nadie se merece eso. —Meneó la cabeza levemente, frunciendo el ceño, y alzó la mirada hacia el Metatrón, tratando de captar alguna reacción en su semblante impertérrito—. No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esto ocurra? Tú tienes el poder de pararlo…, ¿verdad?

El Metatrón permaneció en silencio largo rato antes de responder con un simple «sí».

Aun habiendo esperado ese tipo de respuesta, Azirafel no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, profundamente dolido por la confirmación.

—Y aun así no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

El Metatrón estuvo callado un momento antes de responder:

—Hay muchas cosas que no comprenderás jamás. No te debo respuesta alguna, Azirafel.

El ángel sintió una súbita oleada de furia estallarle en el pecho, y se esforzó por contener las palabras indignadas que le treparon por la garganta soltando el aire y controlando su reacción.

—Vale —concedió al fin con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Quizás no. Tú no me debes nada a mí, Señor, pero… ¿y a Crowley? —El Metatrón continuó en silencio, observando, esperando—. Sé que es un demonio —admitió Azirafel con la voz cargada de emoción—. Sé que no es exactamente… inocente, pero lo es mucho más que algunos de Tus… siervos…, de Tus arcángeles, que han cometido tales atrocidades en Tu nombre. Afirmando que hacían Tu voluntad. Crowley es un caído, lo sé, pero… ese es precisamente el castigo por sus pecados. Es suficiente. Es más que… —Se detuvo, tragando con dificultad, tratando de recobrar la compostura, y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas—. ¿Y los arcángeles y sus pecados? No creo que seas capaz de permanecer impasible ante sus ofensas. —Tomó aire de forma temblorosa—. O ante el sufrimiento de Crowley…

El silencio reinó mientras el Metatrón le hacía llegar el mensaje a Dios y le comunicaba finalmente Su contestación al ángel:

—Muchos claman respuestas a su sufrimiento en sus plegarias, Azirafel. Y muchos reciben solo silencio.

—Pero él no —objetó el ángel, negando con la cabeza mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas—. Por favor. Es demasiado. Esto no se puede soportar sin algún tipo de respuesta o explicación…, sin la promesa de… protección. De justicia. Por favor. Te lo ruego… haz algo. —Tragó saliva despacio—. O… lo haré yo. Tú dijiste: «Mía es la venganza». Bueno, pues si Tú no vas a clamar venganza, entonces… —Se detuvo y esperó. Al final, angustiado, inquirió—: ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

El Metatrón se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, plácidamente.

—Muy bien —suspiró Azirafel al fin con su débil voz teñida de decepción y resignación—. Nada de respuestas entonces. Solo silencio. Parece ser que, si los humanos lo aceptan, entonces, yo también. debo Y también debe hacerlo Crowley por más… injusto que sea. —Alzó la mirada hacia el Metatrón con los ojos repletos de una profunda desesperación—. Bueno…, si no hay ninguna respuesta que dar…, y si Tú no vas a hablar… ¿Podrías, al menos, escuchar, por favor?

Sus palabras se toparon con la quietud durante largo rato y a Azirafel lo embargó la desesperanza. Abatido, se agachó para coger una de las velas, cerró los ojos y se preparó para soplarla y cortar la conexión. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la imagen del Metatrón se desvaneció de forma inintencionada. Azirafel se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido el lugar en donde había estado, con expresión turbada e inquieta.

Y entonces, una voz que no había oído desde hacía milenios —cálida, rica y sabia, y más cerca de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar— habló en la quietud, despertando un profundo anhelo en su interior… y nutriéndolo al mismo tiempo.

—Habla, Azirafel. Te escucho.


	36. Capítulo 35

La investigación de Azirafel había concluido.

Era una situación algo alarmante e inquietante haber completado por fin la tarea que lo había mantenido ocupado de una forma u otra durante los últimos dos meses. Una pequeña parte de él se sentía levemente culpable, como si debiera tener un libro abierto delante y tomar notas con cuidado hasta que sus manos se acalambraran como a los humanos. Pero ya no quedaba nada más que estudiar, al menos, no en lo que concernía a su plan.

Un plan que ya había comenzado, aunque Azirafel sintiera una sensación de impaciencia y agitación.

Pero decir que el ángel no sabía qué hacer para aprovechar el tiempo era una afirmación muy alejada de la realidad.

Tenía a Crowley relajado, anhelante y casi desnudo entre sus brazos. El colchón, blando y cálido, se movía ligeramente con el peso de sus cuerpos conforme el ángel se abría camino en el pecho de Crowley, surcando su piel con besos suaves y sugerentes que hacían que el demonio suspirara de forma temblorosa y dejara escapar pequeños y deliciosos gemidos desesperados. Sus dedos largos y elegantes trazaban trémulos patrones en el cabello del ángel y lo atraían hacia sí, hasta el centro de su esbelta y ágil figura, que se agitaba con respiraciones cada vez más rápidas y erráticas.

El plan estaba en marcha.

Azirafel deshizo su andadura en la cama, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos el camino que había recorrido previamente su boca, y se deleitó con el ligero escalofrío que atravesó el cuerpo del demonio ante el tacto. La boca de Crowley, ávida y sedienta, atrapó al ángel en un beso urgente, insistente, y este lo correspondió con igual intensidad.

Los brazos de Crowley se deslizaron para rodearlo, abrazándolo y estrechándolo contra sí, y Azirafel llevó una mano hasta su mejilla con ternura, recorriendo con suavidad la línea de su mandíbula a la vez que se apartaba, sin aliento, para contemplarlo.

Los ojos de Crowley, que miraban a Azirafel sin un ápice de miedo o inquietud, estaban entrecerrados y repletos de deseo y confianza.

En todos sus años de existencia, Azirafel nunca había probado algo tan intoxicante.

De pronto, la alarma que anunciaba la presencia de algún invitado no deseado, sonó en su mente de forma chirriante y los sacó a ambos del estado de deseo y cercanía que los había ido envolviendo y lo reemplazó con miedo, como si alguien les hubiera lanzado un jarro de agua fría. Un miedo que se reflejó en los ojos del demonio y en su cuerpo, que se tensó y comenzó a temblar.

—Seguro que no es Gabriel —susurró Crowley mirando a Azirafel con expresión nerviosa e insegura.

—Seguro que no —suspiró Azirafel, inclinándose sobre él para posar un suave y reconfortante beso en la sien de Crowley—. ¿Te quedas aquí y me dejas que vaya yo, amor? —Estaba bastante seguro de que el nerviosismo de Crowley —o, al menos, su curiosidad— podrían con él y no podría resistirse a bajar y ver por sí mismo quién había en la puerta.

—Vale —accedió Crowley con suavidad, agachando la mirada.

Levemente sorprendido, Azirafel sonrió y volvió a besarlo, en los labios esta vez, de forma insistente y lenta hasta que notó que la boca de Crowley dejó de temblar bajo la suya.

—Vuelvo enseguida —prometió.

Se levantó de la cama y, con un chasquido de dedos, se vistió al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio. En ese mismo momento, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando se percató de la forma en que Crowley inmediatamente fue a por la luz nocturna que se encontraba en la mesilla y se la llevó hasta la cama para que ocupara su lugar.

A medio camino bajando por las escaleras, el timbre comenzó a sonar —repetida e insistentemente— y Azirafel sintió una mezcla de alivio e irritación cuando cayó en la cuenta de que solo podía ser Hastur. El ángel adoptó un semblante de frialdad y severidad fingidas antes de abrir la puerta y dedicarle al nervioso demonio que se hallaba de pie frente a él una mirada recelosa con una ceja levantada.

—Creo que dejé muy claro que solo debías venir si te llamaba.

—Tengo algo que necesitas, cabrón desagradecido —masculló Hastur, mirando con nerviosismo la agitada calle y el borroso crepúsculo más allá, cuando un siniestro relámpago iluminó el cielo momentáneamente—. ¡Venga, invítame antes de que alguien me vea aquí fuera!

Azirafel lo miró dudoso, sopesándolo un instante; sin embargo, en lo relativo a la confrontación física, sabía que Hastur no le sería rival. Después de todo, no lo habían escogido a él, milenios y milenios atrás, para ser el guardián del Jardín por nada. Y Crowley no era el único al que a veces le picaba en exceso la curiosidad. Con un suspiro tolerante, Azirafel dio un paso atrás en la puerta mientras ondeaba la mano ligeramente.

—Anda pasa —dijo con resignación—. Más te vale que valga la pena.

—Sí, porque me cago de miedo contigo —dijo Hastur por lo bajo de forma sarcástica y burlona…, pero sus ojos seguían con inquietud las manos de Azirafel mientras este se desplazaba.

Quizás el afecto que el ángel le había mostrado a Crowley en su presencia había socavado su aire intimidante y lo había vuelto menos aterrador, pero Hastur se mostraba claramente bastante inquieto e incómodo a su alrededor, un hecho que no hizo más que avivar su curiosidad.

«Debe de tener una muy buena razón para venir aquí por voluntad propia».

—Lo primero… esto.

Hastur extendió el brazo, zarandeando el sucio saco de tela que portaba hacia Azirafel. El ángel lo miró con desagrado y le dedicó al demonio una mirada de severa advertencia a la vez que lo cogía con cautela y lo abría para echar un vistazo en su interior. Azirafel parpadeó sorprendido ante lo que vio dentro, y lo sacó un poco para examinarlo más cuidadosamente.

—No estaba seguro de si… tenías prisa por… matar al arcángel. —Hastur sonrió, pero había algo más que el típico placer demoníaco en su mirada: había una fría y rabiosa resolución —. Y he pensado que esto te vendría de perlas.

—Pues sí, la verdad —coincidió Azirafel con aire distante y distraído mientras dejaba volar su imaginación con las posibilidades—. Me vienen muy bien. —Dejó el saco en el suelo al lado del mostrador, y volvió a mirar a Hastur—. Gracias —admitió tras un momento de vacilación.

Hastur asintió con solemnidad.

—Hay otra cosa. —Se metió la mano en la sucia y ajada chaqueta, y Azirafel se crispó, observándolo con detenimiento, pero el demonio simplemente extrajo una carpeta manchada y ligeramente humedecida. Al tiempo que se la entregaba, Hastur puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un sonido de asco, y Azirafel clavó su mirada en él, levemente ofendido mientras la cogía, justo en el mismo instante en que sintió el brazo de Crowley deslizarse por su cintura y su cuerpo pegarse contra el suyo.

Azirafel lo rodeó con el brazo también al tiempo que se colocaba detrás del mostrador para colocar la carpeta sobre él y abrirla.

—Pensaba que ibas a quedarte arriba, vida —le reprochó levemente de forma distraída.

Sintió a Crowley encogiéndose de hombros tras él.

—Oí el timbre y sabía que no había nada que temer. Solo es Hastur.

Azirafel contuvo una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que Hastur fulminaba a Crowley con la mirada.

—Además —continuó Crowley, carraspeando ligeramente, y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Azirafel mientras declaraba con aire levemente desafiante—: No tengo por qué.

Azirafel estaba entusiasmado. Dedicó una mirada radiante a Crowley y con orgullo y adoración le dijo:

—No, claro que no —concedió, reprimiendo una sonrisa e intentando que sonara como una regañina—. No sé en qué estaba pensando, amor.

—¿Podemos ir al grano? —interrumpió Hastur con un suspiro de impaciencia—. Me gustaría acabar el día sin vomitar, muchas gracias.

Azirafel lo miró, pero centró su atención diligentemente en los documentos que el demonio le puso delante. El ángel frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que todos llevaban el nombre de Crowley, su nombre real, estampado en cada uno de ellos. La mayoría parecían ser informes de hacía siglos sobre la actividad del demonio.

—De acuerdo, a ver. —Mantuvo el tono cuidadosamente sosegado y frío mientras ojeaba los documentos—. Explícame lo que estoy viendo.

—La carpeta la sacó de nuestro archivo un demonio llamado Rejul… hace varios meses. No tenía por qué recabar esa información de forma oficial, pero tampoco teníamos ningún motivo para investigarlo… hasta la noche anterior en que fue asesinado. —Hastur hizo una pausa para dejar que la información calara, sosteniendo la mirada del ángel con sus ojos negros y sin vida—. Aniquilado. Por un arcángel.

Azirafel frunció el ceño al sentir a Crowley ponerse rígido tras él.

—¿Gabriel?

Hastur asintió.

—Empezamos a mirar los archivos de vigilancia. Fotografías de hacía décadas. Y descubrimos algo perturbador: Rejul había estado viéndose con Gabriel. Frecuentemente. Le pagaba por pasar información. A veces, parece que solo se tiraban hablando unos minutos…; otras, le daba copias de archivos secretos del Infierno como ese. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el mostrador—. Ese en concreto.

—Así es como supo… —susurró Crowley, apretando el brazo que tenía enroscado en el ángel, y dejando descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro un momento— sobre el tiempo. Sobre que él podía…

Azirafel asintió, elevando la mano detrás de la cabeza de Crowley para acariciar su cabello de forma tranquilizadora.

—Miguel ha debido de hacerle frente —concluyó él—. Es la mejor explicación que se me ocurre sobre por qué habría eliminado a su contacto de pronto—. Hizo una pausa un momento, tomando aire y soltándolo lentamente—. Para atar cabos sueltos.

Crowley se estremeció y Azirafel lo estrechó contra sí.

Azirafel miró a Hastur con expresión desconfiada.

—¿Por qué nos traes esto?

Hastur estuvo callado un instante con la mirada fija en el suelo, y cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, la dirigió a Crowley, no a Azirafel.

—Tienes razón —afirmó—, no deberías tenerme miedo. —Hizo una pausa—. No deberías tenerle miedo a nada. Eres un demonio, joder. —Sorprendentemente, no hubo burla ni mofa en sus palabras. Crowley alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y el demonio continuó—: Esto está mal. Y normalmente me gustan las cosas malas, pero esto no. —Estuvo callado un momento—. Nunca me has caído bien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Crowley se encogió ligeramente de hombros, su tono informal ocultaba la ansiedad que Azirafel podía sentir emanando de él, el leve temblor de su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo. Azirafel nunca habría descrito a Hastur como alguien particularmente receptivo y, sin embargo, en su expresión se vislumbraba un ápice de algo que casi parecía compresión.

—Lo que te ha pasado… no debería haber pasado —afirmó con un tono lo más cercano a la convicción que Azirafel le había oído nunca. —No debería pasarnos a ninguno. El arcángel es una puta amenaza, y no solo para ti. Lo mejor para todos es que tu bando se lo quite de en medio. Hay unas fotos ahí detrás. —Ondeó una mano señalando a la carpeta a la vez que se dirigía hacia la salida—. Las fotos de la vigilancia. En caso de que necesitéis pruebas después. —Les dedicó una sonrisa espeluznante a la vez que abría la puerta. Una lluvia constante había comenzado a caer contra la ventana, y el bajo retumbo de un trueno acentuó las palabras del demonio—: Buena suerte con el asesinato.

Azirafel no tuvo la más mínima intención de objetar sus palabras mientras Hastur desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—Entonces, va a venir. Y pronto.

La voz de Crowley sonó extrañamente calma, y cuando Azirafel se giró para mirarlo, tenía los ojos desorbitados. El ángel sostuvo su mirada y llevó una mano a su mejilla. Las mentiras no le brindarían seguridad y alivio, no a su demonio, tan inteligente y valiente. Azirafel asintió de forma solemne y sincera.

—Sí.

Crowley dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos en sus manos momentáneamente, y Azirafel lo rodeó con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo y estrechándolo con fuerza.

—Necesita una invitación para entrar —le recordó a Crowley con suavidad.

Crowley asintió contra su hombro.

—Voy a detenerlo —insistió Azirafel con voz callada y segura. Posó un suave beso sobre su cuello y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando el demonio se giró hacia el beso y pegó su frente contra la suya mientras unos ligeros y entrecortados sollozos se escapaban de sus labios—. Te lo prometí —susurró Azirafel—. Te prometí que no volvería tocarte nunca más.

Crowley tragó saliva con dificultad, asintiendo contra la frente de Azirafel mientras pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo por los brazos del ángel para tratar de recomponerse.

—Vas a detenerlo —repitió firmemente—. Lo vas a hacer. Y eso es… todo.

Azirafel trató de encontrar consuelo en la fe inquebrantable que Crowley había depositado en él, trató de tranquilizarse pensando que aquello era lo único que importaba: asegurarse de que Crowley estaba a salvo, que conseguirlo merecía cualquier sacrificio. Estuvo abrazando a Crowley en silencio durante largo rato y este se lo correspondió con callada desesperación… Ambos, ángel y demonio, aguardando juntos la llegada de la tormenta.

****

Los regalos de Hastur habían sido puestos a buen recaudo.

La carpeta la habían guardado en el fondo de la caja registradora y la práctica bolsa de herramientas la habían colocado detrás del mostrador, fuera de vista, en un estante bajo junto a la daga forjada en fuego infernal, envuelta en una tela mucho más limpia que la que le había entregado Hastur.

Azirafel se encontraba de pie en la caja registradora, intentando parecer ocupado contando el escaso dinero que había en su interior, una tarea complicada porque ¿cuánto podía tardar en contar unas cuantas monedas? Crowley se encontraba de pie a su lado, jugueteando con unos lápices, la calculadora y otros objetos pequeños que había en el mostrador al lado de la caja registradora.

Aun así, esperaron.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo de Gabriel apareciera, lo sabían (y no para hacer amenazas leves o para fanfarronear y decir unas cuantas palabras hirientes). Por lo que parecía, Miguel le había hecho frente por sus crímenes. Gabriel se había tomado la molestia de eliminar a su contacto demoníaco, algo que probaba su hipocresía a ojos de Crowley.

«Y la del Cielo», pensó con resentimiento.

Había ocurrido justo lo que sospechaba: un demonio espía consciente y con voluntad propia al que quizás debían pagar era demasiada molestia para el Cielo, después de todo. Mucho mejor era poder contar con un demonio que cumpliera con su voluntad sin hacer preguntas y aun a costa de su propia vida.

«Y casi consiguen uno…».

Crowley sacudió la cabeza en un intento de acallar los oscuros pensamientos del pasado, pero los pensamientos sobre el presente y el futuro inmediato no eran demasiado alentadores. Aun cuando Azirafel le tendió la mano y le dio un suave y reconfortante apretón, su tensa sonrisa reveló su turbación.

Ambos sabían que esta vez el arcángel no tendría intención de marcharse sin aquello que había venido a buscar.

Aun habiendo esperado toda la noche, una sensación sobrecogedora se apoderó de ellos cuando ocurrió.

La alarma se disparó en el interior de la cabeza de Crowley y levantó la vista para mirar a Azirafel con ojos desorbitados, pero los coches en la carretera se habían quedado quietos, congelados en el sitio, así como las ligeras gotas de lluvia, detenidas en el aire.

Azirafel, que también se encontraba inmóvil y en silencio, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto sobre las estanterías y su suave mano aún rodeaba a Crowley. Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, Crowley le dio un suave apretón antes de desembarazarse de mala gana y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Con el corazón en la garganta, abrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta; y luego se quedó allí, esperando.

Gabriel se aproximó a la puerta a paso lento y despreocupado. Su expresión era divertida y especulativa al comprobar que no tuvo que abrirla él o molestarse en llamar si quiera.

—¿Me esperabas?

Crowley asintió con la mirada gacha y haciendo frente al arcángel.

—Miguel —explicó en voz baja— estuvo aquí.

—Ya. —Crowley no pudo evitar encogerse ante la silenciosa malicia que teñía la voz de Gabriel—. Y como la ramera buscona que eres, no pudiste resistirte a abrir la boca y contárselo todo, ¿verdad?

A Crowley se le secó la boca y su pulso se aceleró ligeramente ante la inconfundible furia en la postura y tono del arcángel. Prácticamente pudo sentir el agarre férreo de Gabriel sobre él; zarandeándolo por los brazos hasta que le salían moratones, estampándolo contra la pared hasta que su espalda adolorida acababa en carne viva.

«Si alguna vez le cuentas esto a alguien…».

Dando un involuntario paso hacia atrás, el demonio tragó para poder forzar su leve admisión:

—Sí.

—Y yo te dije lo que pasaría, ¿a que sí?

Habían pasado más de un año juntos. A Gabriel se le daba bastante bien predecir el curso de los pensamientos de Crowley o, más bien, dictarlos, manipulando sus reacciones y respuestas hasta el punto en que el demonio ya no podía distinguir un pensamiento propio del eco de la voz de su amo en su mente. Incluso ahora, a veces, a Crowley le costaba distinguirlos. Muchos de sus recuerdos estaban ensombrecidos por una neblina de dolor y terror, y sus respuestas estaban condicionadas por pura supervivencia.

La cálida y cercana realidad de la vida con su ángel ahora disipaba la oscuridad.

Y, con todo, el pánico y la desesperación de un esclavo cautivo en una oscura celda, esperando el ineludible castigo, resonaba en su mente.

«¡Contesta! ¡Tienes que contestar ya antes de que empeores las cosas!»

—Sí —dijo con un hilo de voz repleto de miedo. Vaciló, cerrando los ojos, y dio otro paso atrás—. Pero… no puedes…

—No te muevas —espetó Gabriel.

Crowley se detuvo inmediatamente, sintiendo que su estómago se encogía de terror.

Gabriel rio suavemente y de forma socarrona.

—¿Ves? No se te ha olvidado todo lo que te enseñé.

—No puedes hacerme daño —insistió Crowley, encontrando por fin la voz para poder acabar su temblorosa y sigilosa afirmación—. Ya no. N-no te dejaré.

—Dejarme —repitió Gabriel de forma burlona y con una sonrisa de superioridad—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que me deja hacer algo? —Su expresión se ensombreció y el tono de su voz se tornó cortante y vengativo—. He tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que te voy a hacer cuando te envíe de vuelta al Cielo, y déjame decirte, cielo…, que tengo unas cuantas ideas. Cosas nuevas que podemos intentar.

Actos seguido, el arcángel miró a Crowley de arriba abajo de una forma lasciva y perezosa, y el demonio se estremeció, y su corazón palpitó de terror cuando la mirada de Gabriel pareció detenerse justo por encima de su hombro, fija de forma triste en algo que Crowley sabía que no podía ver.

—No vas a querer dejarme hacer nada —afirmó llanamente—, pero vas a tener poco que decir al respecto. —Su boca se retorció de una forma maliciosamente sugerente—. O más bien nada. Pero vas a desearlo. Vas a desear suplicar, disculparte, llorar. —Hizo una pausa y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Dejaré que llores. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se tornó astuta, cruel—. La verdad es que estoy deseándolo. Aunque no creo que vayas a volver a hablar en…, bueno, puede que nunca más. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando únicamente una oscura y muda rabia que hizo que Crowley sintiera como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse—. Ya has dicho demasiado últimamente, ¿no crees?

Crowley despegó los labios para hablar, pero se dio cuenta con una horrorizada sorpresa de que se encontraba al borde todo aquello: de las lágrimas, de suplicar, de disculparse. Se obligó a cerrar la boca y se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—Es que no es solo que te abrieras a Miguel —caviló Gabriel—. Son tus mentiras, culebrilla. Y no debería cogerme por sorpresa. Es lo tuyo, ¿no? Pero ya te he pillado. —Apuntó a Crowley con un dedo acusatorio, aunque el arcángel continuaba sonriendo, como si le divirtiera la naturaleza engañosa del demonio—. He estado investigado sobre este rollo del santuario. He puesto vigilancia en esta mierda de librería. Y he descubierto algunas cosas bastante interesantes. —Elevó el dedo que señalaba y lo puso delante—. Cosa interesante número uno: los demonios también necesitan una invitación para entrar.

Crowley sintió náuseas al preguntarse si Hastur seguiría vivo, seguida de una sorprendente sensación de arrepentimiento.

—Cosa interesante número dos —continuó Gabriel y su sonrisa se evaporó—: Eso significa… que hiciste el ritual con Azirafel. Lo que quiere decir que… tú puedes invitarme perfectamente a entrar.

—No lo haré —dijo Crowley suavemente negando con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Gabriel era desagradable y amenazadora.

—Me parece a mí que sí, cielo. Porque no creo que quieras que tu ángel acabe herido. —Señaló con la cabeza a Azirafel.

Crowley intentó calmar su pulso acelerado y su tembleque rodeándose con los brazos.

—No te voy a dejar entrar —insistió en un susurro ronco—. No puedes hacerle daño si no puedes entrar.

—¿Te apuestas algo?

Gabriel sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y Crowley miró la acción con miedo, que pronto comenzó a tornarse en pánico cuando vio el pequeño frasco de un rojo brillante que portaba el arcángel. Atrapado en el místico recipiente, ardiendo de manera imposible, sin nada que consumir: las llamas del Infierno, contenidas entre los dedos índice y pulgar del arcángel.

—No puedo entrar ni puedo usar un milagro para haceros daño. Pero… un edificio antiguo lleno hasta los topes de papel y madera ardiendo hasta las cenizas… no cuenta como milagro, ¿no? —Hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza como si preguntara verdaderamente—. Y su pobre dueño, petrificado e indefenso en su interior, ardiendo de igual forma… Sonará extraño, pero… sigue sin ser técnicamente un milagro. Al menos, no uno dañino si no había fuego cuando yo paré el tiempo…

Crowley se quedó mirando la luz roja, que titilaba en las manos de Gabriel, con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado.

—No —susurró negando con la cabeza—. No puedes hacerlo. Hemos reclamado santuario. Milagro o no, está prohibido. —Su voz se fue elevando precipitadamente con cada palabra a medida que el pánico sacaba sus garras y le oprimía el pecho con fuerza—. Algo así te traería muchos problemas…

—¿Más problemas de los que ya tengo? —replicó Gabriel al tiempo que su falsa sonrisa amigable se desvanecía y su voz se alzaba con furia—. ¿Por ocultar secretos a mis superiores, por amenazar al pusilánime de tu ángel por intentar joderme? ¿Por joderte a ti? ¡Me has traído la puta ruina! —Su risa, gélida y encolerizada, rayaba lo maníaco—. Puedo parar el tiempo, sí, pero en el momento en que se restaure otra vez habrá consecuencias, por tus actos, por abrir la puta boca y echarme toda la mierda encima… ¿Y quieres saber lo gracioso de todo esto, cielo? ¿La ironía de todo el asunto? —Pegó una mano contra la barrera invisible mientras que su otra mano quitaba la tapa del frasco y lo dejaba caer sobre la acera a sus pies. Su tono, lento y comedido, heló la sangre de Crowley—: Que tus acciones han acabado haciendo que, literalmente, tú seas lo único que me queda.

—No… —Crowley negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

—Ni un paso más —gruñó Gabriel, y su mano apretó el frasco.

Crowley se quedó petrificado.

—Déjalo tranquilo —susurró—. Yo salgo, pero no le hagas daño, no… no quemes la librería…

—No. —Gabriel sonrió con expresión fría y enfadada—. Tú ya no estás al mando, cielo. Eso se ha acabado.

—Pero… yo salgo fuera y, entonces, puedes…

—No vas a salir fuera. Tú no decides lo que le va a pasar ni a la librería ni a Azirafel. Me vas a invitar a entrar porque te lo digo yo. —Gabriel bajó la voz de forma amenazadora—. Ya.

Crowley miró a Azirafel, inmóvil y en silencio tras el mostrador, y los ojos aún fijos en la estantería de enfrente. Desvió la mirada al frasco en las manos de Gabriel; las llamas estaban tan cerca de los dedos del arcángel… y, sin embargo, suponían una amenaza mayor para Azirafel. Para Gabriel era muy fácil lanzar el frasco dentro y una vez hubiera prendido con todos esos papeles secos y antiguos…

Pensó en este último año que había pasado a merced de Gabriel: el dolor incesante, el pánico sofocante, que lo dejaba sin aliento y lo llenaba de desesperación por complacer a su amo, quien siempre parecía muy complacido con su sufrimiento. Una eternidad a merced de Gabriel, y para el arcángel la eternidad duraba más tiempo que para otros…

Crowley miró a Azirafel una vez más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca afligida.

No había más opción para él.

Dio unos pasos más hacia atrás, alejándose aún más de la puerta, con los brazos alrededor de su vientre, temblando, y sintiendo un dolor gélido en el estómago. Sus labios temblorosos apenas podían verbalizar las palabras, pero las forzó a salir, y el miedo lo embargó en el mismo instante en que abandonaron su boca en forma de susurro ronco y abatido:

—Entra. 


	37. Capítulo 36

—Entra.

La voz de Crowley, rota, ronca y desesperada, era música para los oídos de Gabriel.

La barrera dio de sí bajo su mano, pero el arcángel no hizo ademán de entrar en la librería inmediatamente. Podía tomarse su tiempo. Podía alargar la tensión y el pánico hasta que estallaran. Asegurarse de que, para cuando realmente tocara a Crowley, su esclavo ya estuviera hecho pedazos, temblando y sollozando.

Y a juzgar por el estado del demonio, no estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

Aunque Crowley siguió alejándose de él con los brazos ansiosamente enroscados en su torso, Gabriel fue a coger la tapa del frasco del lugar en que había aterrizado en la acera, colocándosela de nuevo al frasco con cuidado y poniéndolo a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con total tranquilidad. Entonces miró a Crowley, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, con una sonrisa malévola y satisfecha, se ajustó levemente la chaqueta y, finalmente, puso el pie en el interior de la librería.

Crowley dio un par de atropellados pasos hacia atrás y, entonces, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Gabriel parpadeó anonadado: aquello lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Sabía que debería haber estado furioso e indignado ante la insolencia de su esclavo, pero lo único que sintió fue una extraña sensación de placentera anticipación.

Cómo iba a disfrutar esto…

—¿En serio?

Gabriel soltó una carcajada y, con las manos en los bolsillos, giró la esquina tras la que había visto desaparecer a Crowley, abriéndose camino con paso distraído a través de decenas de estanterías antiguas y polvorientas a cuyos oscuros recovecos no era capaz de llegar la tenue luz del sol proveniente de la planta baja.

—Esto es inútil, Crowley. Sabes que voy a dar contigo. Solo estás alargando lo inevitable… y empeorando las cosas para ti.

Crowley no respondió, pero Gabriel oyó el suave sonido de sus pasos, arrastrándose lentamente a su izquierda. El arcángel hizo una pausa, sonriendo cuando se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido.

—No hay dónde esconderse, culebrilla mía —advirtió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, si pudieras convertirte en una culebrilla ahora mismo, puede que pudieras… escabullirte entre las estanterías…, pero no puedes. Y cada segundo que pases intentando retrasarlo y resistiéndote a mí… solo me da más tiempo para pensar en lo que voy a hacerte cuando te coja. —Dejó escapar una risita suave—. Mira, pensándolo mejor… tómate tu tiempo. —Hizo una pausa un instante para otorgar énfasis—. Yo me tomaré el mío enseguida…

Gabriel encontró a Crowley en la esquina más alejada de la tienda, encajonado entre dos estanterías enormes y repletas de libros a cada lado. Sin lugar a donde ir, el demonio tenía la espalda pegada contra la pared y las temblorosas manos alzadas en un gesto de súplica. El arcángel le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente y empática, y comenzó a acercase lentamente.

—P-por favor… —susurró Crowley, y el leve tartamudeo de sus palabras embargó a Gabriel de una súbita sensación de cariño por su esclavo descarriado.

Aunque aquello no iba a ayudarlo. Más bien lo contrario. Gabriel se moría de ganas por llevárselo a algún lugar escondido y apartado donde pudiera prestarle toda la atención que se merecía y expresarle su… afecto.

—Por favor, solo vámonos —rogó Crowley y sus hombros y mirada comenzaron a caer, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo a medida que Gabriel cerraba la distancia entre ellos—. Y-yo me iré contigo, donde sea, pe-pero… deja tranquilo a Azirafel.

El nombre del ángel cayó como agua fría en el rostro de Gabriel, evaporando el placer y la satisfacción que cubrían su semblante, y torciéndolo en una expresión enfermiza de rabia y celos. Dio un par de pasos más en silencio hasta que alcanzó a Crowley y lo cogió de los brazos, pegándolo contra la pared con su cuerpo, mucho más corpulento que el del demonio, y disfrutó con la forma en que Crowley pareció marchitarse bajo él, temblando en sus manos.

—Y tanto que te vas a venir conmigo, cielo —dijo Gabriel en voz baja, elevando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Crowley con sus nudillos, y dejando pasar el violento movimiento de aversión que el demonio realizó ante su tacto—. Pero si crees que voy a dejar a Azirafel aquí para que siga amargándome con su mera existencia… —Levantó la cabeza de Crowley para poder contemplar cómo sus palabras hacían mella en sus desorbitados ojos dorados— es que no te has enterado aún de qué va esto.

La boca de Crowley tembló.

—No puedes —susurró desesperado—. Lo has prometido.

—No he prometido nada —espetó Gabriel, zarandeándolo con ambas manos y estampándolo contra la pared con una fuerza sobrecogedora. Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante para mascullar en el rostro del demonio—: No te debo nada… Yo soy tu dueño. —El arcángel deslizó una mano por la parte frontal de los vaqueros de Crowley, que llevaba exageradamente ajustados, y apretó con fuerza, sonriendo contra su mejilla cuando este dejó escapar un leve y suplicante quejido—. Yo hago lo que me plazca contigo, y tú… te dejas hacer. Así es como va la cosa, cielo.

El arcángel besó su mejilla y, acto seguido, sintió una súbita oleada de furia ante el desplante de Crowley, que apartó la cara mientras forcejeaba débilmente. En un arranque de ira, volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared, y sonrió de forma cruel cuando el demonio dejó escapar un agudo grito de dolor ante el impacto.

—A lo mejor se te ha olvidado —susurró Gabriel contra su oído, deslizando una mano por su espalda, hacia el lugar que ocupaba su marca, largo tiempo olvidada—. Así que creo que voy a recordártelo…

La temblorosa mano de Crowley salió disparada hacia la muñeca de Gabriel a la vez que su otra mano empujaba el pecho del arcángel tratando de apartarlo, de luchar contra él. Gabriel se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad, sin notar apenas la punzada de dolor en su muñeca donde las uñas de Crowley se habían clavado. Entonces, el collar se activó al nivel 08 y Gabriel tuvo que admitir, aunque solo en su fuero interno, que aquel era un castigo brutal en comparación con la severidad de la ofensa.

Además, a él le gustaba mucho más administrar los castigos de forma personal.

Se encogió de hombros para sus adentros. No tenía por qué ser una cosa o la otra; ambas estaban bien.

El latigazo del collar dejó a Crowley sin aliento. Gabriel pegó su cuerpo al del demonio, que convulsionaba violentamente, y lo sostuvo contra la pared, con una firme mano en su cintura y la otra enredada en su pelo. A medida que el dolor remitía lentamente, Gabriel suavizó su agarre y comenzó a acariciar el cabello empapado de Crowley de forma tranquilizadora al tiempo que se acercaba para besarlo en la columna que formaba su garganta.

Cuando estuvo bastante seguro de que el demonio podía oírlo de nuevo, Gabriel elevó su cabeza, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ligeramente vengativa.

—Te ha salido mal la jugada, ¿eh? —comentó de forma comprensiva, observando cómo Crowley recobraba el aliento y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Entonces apartó la mano y le propinó una sonora bofetada, deleitándose con la forma en que la cabeza del demonio se estampó contra la pared y sus rodillas casi dieron de sí. Gabriel se pegó contra él aún más, sirviéndole de apoyo y restricción a la vez, mientras sus dedos se apretaban con fuerza en su pelo y echaban su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Y cuando te saque de aquí —continuó Gabriel en voz baja y amenazadora, regocijándose con el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió la ahora dócil figura del demonio—, te vas a dar cuenta de la estupidez que has hecho. Pero no hay prisa, ¿a que no? Y lo que quiero hacer ahora antes de que nos vayamos… es asegurarme de que tu último recuerdo de esta librería… —El arcángel volvió a deslizar su mano por la cintura de Crowley y sus dedos recorrieron impacientes el borde del ajustado pantalón— sirva como un eterno recordatorio de que me perteneces. —Crowley se encogió mientras ahogaba un desalentado sollozo. Gabriel sonrió y su voz se tornó cruel al corregir—: Bueno, tu penúltimo recuerdo. Porque el último será el de tu preciado ángel… petrificado entre las llamas.

Crowley se quebró entonces, y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

—No —rogó—, no lo ha…

Gabriel se apartó, pero solo lo suficiente para golpear de nuevo a Crowley con tanta fuerza que lo dejó mareado.

—Tú a mí no me dices que no —le espetó en voz baja a modo de advertencia—. Ponte de rodillas ahora mismo.

Tragando saliva de forma convulsa, Crowley realizó un movimiento afirmativo y tirante con su cabeza, y comenzó a arrodillarse.

El leve crujido del suelo de madera que acompañó al movimiento debería de haber tenido sentido y, por un momento, Gabriel pensó que así era… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de atrás.

Alarmado, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Azirafel detrás de él, blandiendo una daga muy cerca de su cabeza. La esquivó por puro instinto, sin siquiera pensar en su reacción cuando cogió a Crowley y lo interpuso entre ambos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza colocando un brazo alrededor sus hombros.

—¿Cómo es posible? —exigió saber jadeando y con la mente dándole vueltas a algo que debió haber sido imposible—. ¿Cómo es que estás despierto?

Con la daga aún apuntando en la dirección del arcángel, pero algo retirada ahora que Crowley podía salir herido, Azirafel sonrió, pero fue un sonrisa tirante y sombría que reflejó la ira de sus ojos.

—No has detenido el tiempo para Crowley…

—Y últimamente vamos en un pack dos por uno. —Crowley, que continuaba con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, dijo aquellas palabras en voz baja y temblorosa, pero el ligero cariz desafiante que las teñía encolerizó a Gabriel, que le propinó al demonio un golpe seco en las costillas, sujetándolo cuando sus piernas flaquearon.

—No vuelvas a pegarle—ordenó Azirafel, sin poder contener apenas la rabia en su voz, y extendió la daga de nuevo.

—¿O qué? —rio Gabriel—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Descorporizar a tu único amor para llegar hasta mí? —Su sonrisa de desvaneció y sus palabras se tornaron maliciosas cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo, palpando la forma del frasco adecuado para sacarlo: no el de fuego infernal, sino el de agua bendita—: Veo tu descorporización y subo la apuesta.

Con una mano, Gabriel quitó la tapa del frasco, dejando que cayera al suelo, y lo mantuvo cerca de Crowley, que se crispó de inmediato y clavó la mirada en el recipiente. Azirafel se quedó completamente paralizado y, entonces, levantó las manos. Su mano derecha aún seguía portando la daga, pero ya no estaba dirigida al arcángel.

—No lo hagas. —La voz de Azirafel era suave, implorante—. No le hagas daño, por favor.

Gabriel se echó a reír y se inclinó sobre el oído de Crowley.

—¿Tú qué dices, cielo? —dijo con desprecio en voz baja e íntima, deleitándose con la forma en que el cuerpo del demonio se estremeció contra el suyo—. ¿Le hago caso o no?

Crowley no habló; su bravuconería no había durado mucho: su rostro había palidecido y su respiración, rápida y superficial, se había convertido en una suerte de _staccato_. Azirafel parecía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Gabriel, ladeando mínimamente el frasco en un gesto de advertencia, y Azirafel dio un paso al frente rápidamente con las manos levantadas aún—. Me voy… y me llevo aquello que me robaste.

Crowley lloraba de nuevo en silencio; las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Mejor.

Que se fuera acostumbrado, porque Gabriel no podía esperar a destruirlo por todos los problemas que le había causado.

—Retrocede —ordenó el arcángel a la vez que pasaba por su lado con la espalda en dirección a la salida de la tienda. Aún quedaba por sortear un laberinto de estanterías antes de llegar a la puerta, pero Azirafel estaba arrinconado con la inservible daga aún en la mano—. Bien, muy bien —dijo de forma tranquilizadora y con un tono de aprobación.

—Por favor —persistió Azirafel al tiempo que daba un cauteloso paso hacia delante, deteniéndose al echar un vistazo al frasco de agua bendita—. Por favor, solo… deja el agua bendita. Yo suelto la daga, mira… —Lentamente hizo lo que prometió, poniendo la daga en el suelo a sus pies—. Por favor… —Miró a Gabriel a los ojos con desesperación—. Por favor… solo suéltala.

Gabriel fingió considerar aquello durante un momento, alargando la tensión y el terror, antes de encogerse de hombros levemente.

—De acuerdo —concedió, vertiendo el contenido del frasco sobre el suelo de la librería, donde lo único que podía dañar eran los estúpidos y viejos libros de Azirafel. Volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo como si fuera a guardar el frasco vacío mientras le daba un beso en la sien a Crowley—. Ni de coña voy a matarte, cielo —susurró—. Acabo de recobrar lo que es mío. Pero, en cuanto a tu ángel…

Según hablaba, intercambió un frasco por otro, sacó el de fuego infernal de su bolsillo y le quitó la tapa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Adiós, Azirafel.

Gabriel lanzó el frasco a la estantería más cercana, repleta de libros antiguos, algunos con hojas sueltas y secas apiñadas en su interior y observó con avidez, esperando que el fuego prendiera el montón de papel y madera inútil… y se llevara por delante a su odiado rival.

****

_TRES DÍAS ANTES_

_Azirafel estaba sentado en el sofá, sintiéndose cómodo en la quietud y la tenue luz de la lamparita que tenía junto a él; sus ojos, aunque no su mente, concentrados en la novela antigua que tenía abierta ante él. Le parecía extraño leer por placer, pero su investigación había concluido y Crowley estaba recogiendo la cocina, cuidando su planta y preparándose para irse a dormir._

_Acababa de concentrarse lo suficiente como para terminar de leer un párrafo —en lugar de ojearlo tres veces—, cuando notó que la mano de Crowley se posó con suavidad en su hombro._

_—¿Vienes a la cama conmigo, ángel?_

_—En un minuto, amor —le aseguró Azirafel, llevando distraídamente la mano de Crowley a sus labios para besarla antes de dejar sus manos entrelazadas sobre su hombro de nuevo._

_—Azirafel._

_El ángel levantó la vista ante la intensidad en la voz de Crowley, y se quedó sin habla: el demonio vestía únicamente su suave pantalón de pijama gris oscuro, tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado sobre el rostro, y sus ojos dorados se mostraban solemnes, honestos… vulnerables. Su voz sonaba baja y algo vacilante, pero tan anhelante, casi como una súplica, que Azirafel dejó de respirar en cuanto comprendió a lo que se refería._

_—¿Vienes a la cama conmigo, por favor, ángel? Qui-quiero que…_

_Con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado, Azirafel dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie. Con sus dedos aún entrelazados con los de Crowley, tiró levemente para acercarlo._

_—¿Te refieres a…?_

_—Te estoy invitando, Azirafel —confirmó Crowley asintiendo levemente con timidez—. ¿Aceptas, mi ángel?_

_Azirafel pasó un brazo por la cintura de Crowley, soltando su mano para tocar su rostro y buscar su mirada._

_—¿Estás seguro?_

_—¿De ti? Siempre._

_—De esto. De nosotros._

_Los nervios estaban empezando a hacer mella en Azirafel. Había estado esperando este momento, deseándolo, y él sabía, tras muchas conversaciones intercambiadas en la seguridad e intimidad de la cama que compartían, que estaba muy cerca de producirse. Y, con todo, consiguió pillarlo desprevenido y hacerlo sentir inexplicablemente nervioso._

_—Estoy listo —confirmó Crowley con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza—. Lo estoy._

_Azirafel dejó que Crowley lo guiara de la mano hasta el dormitorio, en donde simplemente se quedaron de pie junto a la cama, uno frente al otro, durante un largo y pesado momento. Azirafel tomó las manos de Crowley. Al notar que temblaban, se las llevó a los labios y las besó con dulzura mientras sostenía la mirada del demonio. Entonces, colocó con cuidado sus manos en su cintura._

_—Estás al mando —le recordó con suavidad—. Cada momento, cada caricia. Tú me dices dónde, cuándo y cómo quieres que te toque. Y yo no haré nada más. Esta noche no ocurrirá nada que tú no quieras._

_Crowley asintió y dejó escapar un leve y trémulo suspiro._

_Con cuidado, Azirafel comprobó con su mente el estado emocional de Crowley y encontró la seguridad que necesitaba. Pudo sentir la aprehensión en su aura…, pero también su anticipación. El demonio estaba embargado de deseo y, bajo su nerviosismo natural, yacía una abrumadora sensación de amor y confianza._

_Le asombraba lo mucho que Crowley confiaba en él._

_Estaba preparado._

_Y también le asombró la forma cauta y casi tímida en que Crowley le quitó la chaqueta y la deslizó por sus hombros. Al ángel no le importó lo más mínimo cuando cayó al suelo polvoriento, hecha un gurruño a sus pies. Crowley continuó desabotonando su chaleco y, cuando llegó a su camisa, rio suavemente por lo bajo._

_—Siempre llevas demasiada ropa, ángel —murmuró con afecto._

_Azirafel rio también y, entonces, tiró ligeramente de la cinturilla de los pantalones de Crowley, atrayéndolo para besarlo con ternura. El demonio devolvió el beso de forma suave al principio y, luego, con más intensidad, alzando una mano para enredar sus esbeltos y elegantes dedos en los rizos del ángel. Con un suspiro suave y satisfecho, Crowley rompió el beso y sonrió a la vez que colocaba las manos de Azirafel de forma firme en su cintura justo antes de ponerse manos a la obra con los pantalones del ángel._

_Azirafel captó la indirecta y le quitó los pantalones del pijama a Crowley… y, entonces, ambos quedaron desnudos de pie junto a la cama, entre los brazos del otro, explorándose mutuamente con ligeros besos y caricias. Un momento después, Crowley se apartó y Azirafel retiró sus manos con rapidez, esperando… y quedó estupefacto cuando el demonio extendió sus alas._

_Aunque plagada de cicatrices, continuaban siendo bellísimas, con un intenso color negro que brillaba con la tenue luz de la lámpara; tan gráciles y gloriosas que Azirafel se quedó sin aliento. Sus dedos ardían con el deseo de tocarlas, pero contuvo las ganas por el momento._

_—No tienes por qué hacerlo —susurró Azirafel. Luego, vacilante e inquisitivo, preguntó—: ¿Quieres hacerlo?_

_Crowley tragó saliva lentamente._

_—Yo quiero que… tengas todo de mí —respondió al fin mirando los preocupados ojos de Azirafel. Estuvo sopesando visiblemente sus palabras un instante antes de explicar con callada seguridad—: No quiero que él tenga partes de mí que tú no tengas._

_Aquello no fue la afirmación conclusiva que había esperado, pero Azirafel lo entendió. Esto constituía una parte importante de lo que estaban haciendo: era algo que, a pesar de su recelo, suponía un alivio para Crowley que necesitaría en los años venideros. Azirafel mostró sus alas también y se sonrojó levemente ante el deseo en los ojos de Crowley, que dieron buena cuenta de tal festín para la vista contemplándolas lentamente justo antes de dar un paso al frente y elevar la mano para tocarlas con cuidado._

_Imitando su acción, Azirafel acarició con cuidado con sus dedos la parte superior del ala de Crowley, y titubeó cuando notó que el demonio se estremecía, pero no percibió miedo o angustia a través de su conexión. Su voz fue un murmullo tranquilizador en la quietud:_

_—Si quieres que me detenga en algún momento…_

_Crowley asintió, aceptando, y, entonces, elevó el ala de forma firme e insistente en dirección a la mano de su ángel. Mientras hacía esto, se fue acercando, intensificando su propia exploración de las alas de Azirafel, y la sensación fue eléctrica. Azirafel no pudo contener un ligero gemido de placer, y se estremeció cuando los labios de Crowley se curvaron en una sonrisa contra la piel desnuda de su hombro._

_La sonrisa se convirtió en un beso, y el demonio recorrió lentamente la curvatura del cuello del ángel con su boca, chupando su garganta con suavidad antes de retirarse completamente. Azirafel sintió un ligero bochorno ante el vergonzoso sonido —casi un gimoteo— que escapó de sus labios tras la pérdida de contacto._

_Crowley se sentó al borde de la cama un momento, esperando hasta que los ojos entrecerrados de Azirafel se encontraron con los suyos, para tumbarse con suavidad sobre el colchón mientras sostenía su mirada. Aceptando la muda invitación, Azirafel se tumbó a su lado antes de colocar su peso sobre él con cuidado._

_Permanecieron tendidos sobre la cama durante un rato, tomándose su tiempo con besos perezosos y tiernos mimos que fueron intensificándose despacio, muy despacio hasta que el deseo que despertó en la parte baja del abdomen del ángel encontró su igual en el cuerpo del demonio, quien, a pesar de su aprehensión y nerviosismo evidentes, tomó la iniciativa._

_Buscando la boca de Azirafel con profundos y firmes besos; colocando las manos de su ángel donde él deseaba; y, finalmente, guiándolo hacia su interior. Azirafel se movió despacio y de forma firme, incrementando poco a poco su ritmo ante los leves sonidos que se escapaban del demonio y que lo incitaban a seguir: un suave arrullo de aprobación, un callado gemido de placer. De vez en cuando, Crowley abría los ojos de golpe y apartaba el rostro de Azirafel del lugar en que hubiera estado centrado para sostener su mirada un instante, y en esos momentos el ángel se sentía henchido de la admiración y adoración que le profesaba por cómo el demonio era capaz de luchar y acallar todos los horrores a los que se había enfrentado, y los recuerdos que sin duda seguían atormentándolo incluso en momentos como este…_

_Pero él no mencionó aquello, ahora no, aquí no._

_No había lugar para recordar el sufrimiento de Crowley. Azirafel iba a tener toda una eternidad para recordarle a su amor lo fuerte y valiente que era._

_Este era un momento para otro tipo de palabras._

_—Soy tuyo, ángel —dijo Crowley al fin sin aliento, cuando ambos se encontraban al límite. Las roncas y fervientes palabras le cortaron la respiración al ángel e hicieron que su corazón latiera de forma arrítmica—: Libremente elijo… entregarme a ti. En cuerpo y alma. Eternamente…, completamente. Te amaré, viviré contigo…, moriré por ti…, porque te elijo a ti. Por encima de todas las cosas. Para siempre._

_La mente de Azirafel quedó repleta de estas palabras durante largo rato antes de recordar que era su turno. De alguna forma pudo mantener la suficiente compostura para expresar las palabras que tanto trabajo le había costado componer, que tantas horas había pasado reescribiendo hasta que estuvo satisfecho._

_Y que luego había vuelto a reescribir._

_En aquel momento y lugar, su corazón se las susurró y el ángel supo qué debía decir._

_—Yo soy parte de ti —dijo con la voz cargada de lágrimas—. Mi vida, mi amor… para siempre. Soy tuyo. Siempre te amaré…, te protegeré…, te cuidaré…, te elegiré. Por encima de todas las cosas. Por toda la eternidad. Mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma… te las entrego a ti, libremente._

_Cuando hubo acabado, miró a Crowley a los ojos mientras ambos continuaban moviéndose al unísono, y los encontró vidriosos por las lágrimas. La voz del demonio, silenciosa y sincera, declaró:_

_—Te quiero, mi ángel…_

_Aquello fue lo que terminó por hacer que Azirafel alcanzara el clímax. Agarrando con más fuerza a Crowley para causar que este acabara con él, el ángel colapsó sobre el demonio. Su boca en su cuello jadeaba o besaba o ambas cosas a la vez, Azirafel ya no podía distinguir una cosa de otra mientras aguardaban conteniendo el aliento._

_Y nada ocurrió._

_Al principio._

_Entonces, lenta y gradualmente —como si hacerlo de una vez hubiera sido demasiado abrumador— un destello cálido y reconfortante de una suave luz blanca que parecía provenir de su interior los fue rodeando. Intensamente sobrecogedora y, a su vez, infinitamente tranquilizadora. Lejos de asustar, los inundó de paz a medida que los embargaba y los envolvía._

_Por un instante, Azirafel sintió una intensa sensación de calor en su pecho, no dolorosa, simplemente una ráfaga súbita y ardiente que desapareció tan rápido como apareció. En el mismo momento en que la estaba sintiendo, oyó a Crowley inspirar de forma aguda y miró su pecho, donde el destello blanco y cálido se desvaneció para dejar una marca a su paso._

_Su marca. El símbolo de su unión y de los votos que habían hecho._

_Azirafel llevaba siglos amando a Crowley, aunque llevara mucho menos tiempo siendo consciente de ello, pero el amor que sintió en aquel momento fue tan poderoso y sobrecogedor que apenas pudo contenerlo. El alivio que sintió ante la señal palpable de Su aprobación, de que no habían cometido crimen alguno por escoger amarse mutuamente fue tan grande que Azirafel rompió a llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de alegría, de amor y de alivio._

_De todas las emociones que podía sentir emanando de Crowley, entremezclándose con las suyas, envolviéndolas. Miró a Crowley y le enjugó con ternura las lágrimas. Entonces, Azirafel los cubrió a ambos con sus alas y se quedaron así, disfrutando de su conexión y de la intensidad compartida de sus abrumadores sentimientos._

_Y, de pronto, Azirafel se dio cuenta con sorprendente claridad de que aquello no era nuevo. No para ellos._

_Crowley y él siempre habían sido capaces de hacer esto, de compartir sus emociones con el otro. Durante un tiempo trató de justificarlo creyendo que era algo que cualquier ángel o demonio podía hacer si aprendía, pero ahora sabía que aquello no era cierto. Toda su investigación indicaba que era una práctica poco común entre ángeles, y se suponía resultado del vínculo tan único y distintivo que acababan de formar._

_Un vínculo que de alguna forma ellos siempre habían tenido, aunque hubieran tratado de ocultarlo, de protegerse de las consecuencias de ser descubiertos, para poder continuar disfrutándolo, y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, de estar juntos._

_Siempre escondidos, siempre en secreto… y, a pesar de todo, al final, sufriendo por ello._

_Pero ahora lucían Su sello de aprobación. Ella los había unido._

_Y lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre._

_Por fin se separaron, despacio, sin prisa, embargados aún por la sensación difusa y adormecida del arrebol posterior de su unión. Azirafel chasqueó los dedos para arreglar el desorden mientras Crowley se sentaba con cuidado al borde de la cama. El ángel se giró únicamente para mirarlo y sus ojos se agrandaron en una expresión de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo en realidad. A su vez, Crowley se llevó una mano a la espalda, palpando con los dedos de forma vacilante… sin encontrar nada._

_Y se quedó completamente quieto._

_—Azirafel…_

_Azirafel se incorporó, mirando al demonio con asombro al tiempo que este se giraba para mirarlo._

_—Ya no está —susurró Crowley conmocionado._

_—No —susurró en respuesta Azirafel mientras asentía y su mirada vagaba lentamente sobre las alas de Crowley, sobre su piel…_

_Que había vuelto a recuperar toda su belleza._

_—Tus cicatrices, mi amor —dijo Azirafel con suavidad, sin saber si Crowley se habría dado cuenta aún (y, a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron entonces con sorpresa, no lo había hecho)—. Han desaparecido. Han desaparecido todas._

_Crowley se quedó mirándolo durante un largo y tenso momento hasta que este estalló y el demonio se quebró y rompió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con manos temblorosas. Azirafel se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos y acariciar su cabello con sus dedos en un gesto tranquilizador, estrechándolo contra sí a medida que el estado de shock de Crowley menguaba._

_Bajo él, Azirafel podía sentir su abrumador alivio, su gratitud y su inmensa alegría al verse liberado de los símbolos físicos de su falsa —y ahora eternamente invalidada— pertenencia a Gabriel. Lo estuvo abrazando hasta que el torrente de lágrimas hubo remitido y, entonces, se retiró levemente y le apartó el pelo de la cara con ternura, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos._

_—¿Sabes lo que estoy significa, amor?_

_Crowley aún parecía atónito, superado por la situación. Aunque sus labios se despegaron para hablar, las palabras parecían eludir su boca; sin embargo, Azirafel podía sentir lo que estaba pensando incluso antes de que lograra ahogar un susurro ronco tan cargado de emoción que casi dolía escucharlo:_

_—Es-esto significa que… que Ella…_

_Azirafel asintió despacio, y su corazón se llenó de amor y gratitud hacia una deidad en la que casi había perdido esperanza, porque el ángel sintió los pensamientos, las emociones que el demonio no podía verbalizar y que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo por primera vez después de 6000 años:_

_Dignidad._

_Reconocimiento._

_Absolución._

_Azirafel se puso de rodillas en la cama, con el rostro de Crowley aún entre sus manos, para darle un profundo beso antes de mirarlo a los ojos y empaparse, por primera vez en meses, de su confianza y esperanza, que aumentaban por momentos. Casi pudo sentir el brillo del triunfo reflejándose en sus propios ojos y despertando en el interior de su pecho al susurrar con firme seguridad y convicción:_

_—Significa que vamos a ganar._


End file.
